


Utopia

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 265,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Hetalia AU. Feliciano is an innocent human forced to house five powerful demons while they plan to conquer the mortal world using his life force and body as a vessel. Will Feliciano find a way to escape the dark clutches of the Abyss? Or will his relationship with a demon duke change the course of his life for all eternity? GerIta (main) Full summary inside. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Here Be Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: LudwigxFeliciano (Main and only sex pairing), IvanxGilbert, IvanxAlfred, FrancisxArthur, AntonioxRomano, mentions of other demon pairings
> 
> Warnings: Violence, dark themes, mentions of non-con, language
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.
> 
> ***The first part of this fic, the prologue, consists of the demons' back-stories: Ludwig and Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Sadiq. The stories are short. Please read and enjoy! ^_^ This is my first AU 'Dark Hetalia' fanfic. Citation notes to follow at the end of the prologue.***

***Full Summary: It is time for demons to return to the mortal world. Five demon dukes from the four Accursed Nations of the Dark Abyss are sent by the Dark One to begin the uprising. But other dark forces are trying to conquer the mortal world as well. Unless the dukes can find the fifth missing Accursed Nation they have no hope of releasing the true might of their demon power and gain full reign of the mortal world. The dukes must battle the Three Fiends of Blasphemy: Lies, Corruption, and Deception, along with their demon armies if they are to reign supreme. The dukes plan to make the human world their dark utopia away from the confinements of the Abyss.

Feliciano Vargas, a young human male living alone above his family's bakery finds his apartment invaded by five demons calling themselves 'dukes'. A coward by nature, he is forced to help the monsters in their vicious conquering of his human world. The one duke called Ludwig both frightens and excites him, striking feelings deep within his soul that makes him question who he really is. Soon his quiet life of baking and afternoon naps is taken over by dark acts of violence, fighting, and lust. While the five demons enjoy the pleasures of his world they still seek to destroy it, wanting to turn every human being into slaves and shape the mortal world in their image.

Will Feliciano find a way to escape the dark clutches of the Abyss? Or will his relationship with a demon duke change the course of his life for all eternity?***

Pairings: LudwigxFeliciano (Main and only sex pairing), IvanxGilbert, IvanxAlfred, FrancisxArthur, AntonioxRomano, mentions of other demon pairings

Warnings: Violence, dark themes, mentions of non-con, language

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

***The first part of this fic, the prologue, consists of the demons' back-stories: Ludwig and Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Sadiq. The stories are short. Please read and enjoy! ^_^ This is my first AU 'Dark Hetalia' fanfic. Citation notes to follow at the end of the prologue.***

~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,

And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu

Prologue

1: Ludwig and Gilbert- Germania

"Gillie?" Whispered a small voice. "Gillie!" The thunder raged outside, startling the young boy.

"Luddy? What is it?" Asked another sleeping boy, rubbing at his eyes.

"Brother, I'm scared of the thunder!" Whined the little one. "Let me sleep with you?"

The elder brother, Gilbert, lifted the blanket and let his little brother join him in the straw bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Luddy. It is only the sky gods fighting. Remember the story I told you? About those gods?" Ludwig nodded; cuddling up to his brother as there came another loud roar of thunder. "You don't need to be afraid, little brother. Your big brother will always keep you safe and take care of you!" Gilbert said with a grin and pulled his baby brother close. His baby brother was so small.

"But what if one day you're not here?"

"I'll always be here. I would never leave you, so don't be scared anymore, okay? Big brother is always with you, even if I'm not right here."

"You mean it?"

"Sure do! What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't look after you? Father is fighting the Romans, mother is running the tribe, and we have to help ourselves." He giggled when Ludwig shrieked at the thunder. "Cover your eyes and ears, little brother. I will shield you from this storm and all others like it."

That night was twenty years ago when Ludwig was only a young boy of six, terrified of the storm. Now he wished a storm was all he had to fear. Behind him was his tribe of warriors, ready to face the might of the Roman Empire. Beside him on horseback was his brother, Gilbert. Both were prepared for battle and they vowed to ride together. When the Romans came, Ludwig drew his spear and shouted a war cry. Off he and his brother rode, leading the large tribe of warriors into battle. But the battle was lost before it had begun. The Romans had superior weapons and battle tactics with an army twice the size of their tribe. Their warriors were taken down, and the brothers as well. Ludwig was knocked from his horse by the hilt of a sword. His body was battle-worn and tired, and now weak from the blow to his face. Where was his brother?

"Not bad, little man!" Said a Roman general. "It was a valiant fight, but in the end, you lost!"

Ludwig could not understand their speech, but he didn't like the tone of it. He didn't like the way they were looking at him either. Five swords were pointed at him. He had no chance to escape. And then, someone burst through the Romans and tackled him. It was Gilbert. His elder brother, splattered in blood and war paint, held him close while glaring at the Romans.

"Leave my little brother alone!" He shouted to them, but the soldiers didn't appear to understand. His action should speak for itself.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?"

"Keeping them from hurting you! I'll keep you safe!" He then whispered in his brother's ear. "We've lost, Luddy. When they take me you run away, got it? Just keep running, and don't look back! Keep running!" And then he was pulled away.

Ludwig couldn't move.

What happened next was worse than a nightmare. Ludwig was held with his arms behind his back at sword point while the Romans dragged his brother away. He could hear Gilbert yelling and cursing as they pulled at his clothing. Ludwig turned his head away from the sight of his brother being forcefully restrained and stripped by the soldiers. He heard his brother's painful groans and screams as he was taken by force, his body being violated by the Romans. Gilbert's strange white features always attracted unwanted attention.

It seemed to go on forever until he could no longer hear his brother's voice. He made the mistake of looking up just as the pale white arm of his brother was lifted into the air, its base dripping with blood. Ludwig stared in terror, unable to turn away from the sight of his brother's limbs being removed one by one. Then they took Gilbert's eyes and cheered in victory, laughing merrily as if they were playing a game. Ludwig was let go, but he didn't stop to run. No, he couldn't leave his brother behind. He hurried to the first limb, picking up each hacked piece and piling them in his arms like firewood. The Romans laughed and mocked him. Had he gone mad? Nothing made sense. Was this their divine punishment for resisting the reign of the Romans? One arm dropped out of his hold and he paused before picking it up, remembering how many times his big brother used these arms to hug him.

Defeated, Ludwig dropped all the limbs back to the ground save for the arm. Staring at the dripping limb, he brought the stale hand to his face to pretend that Gilbert was still here with him, stroking his cheek and telling him everything was going to be all right. Behind him, he heard the Romans talking and gasping. They seemed alarmed. Ludwig hadn't noticed, but he was licking his brother's dark red blood off of his fingertips. He turned to look at the frightened and disgusted Romans, slowly pulling his fingers from his mouth. Ludwig didn't know he was doing wrong. In fact, he didn't know what he was doing at all.

The Romans grew angry.

Then it was his turn, although he would not face the same horrid fate as his brother. He didn't understand what was happening but allowed the Romans to do what they wished. All he knew, as they were hanging him upside down from a pyre, that he was going to die. Soon he would be with his brother in the afterlife and join the other fallen warriors of their tribe.

The fire came. The wood was lit and he was engulfed in flame.

A dark beam was his only salvation. It promised him life and a chance to see his brother again. Ludwig agreed. Soon the flames turned misty white around him, and then there was nothing.

2: Alfred- American Revolution- 1775

"You are no longer a member of this family, Alfred!" Shouted his father. "Leave this house at once!"

Alfred tried to reason with him. "But father! Try to understand that-"

"I SAID OUT! GET OUT! TRAITOR! TURNCOAT!"

Alfred looked to his mother, who took the side of his father. He turned to his brother, Matthew, who had tears in his eyes. Matthew was afraid to stand up to his parents. His brother's soft violet eyes pleaded with him not to go, but Alfred's calling was stronger. His brother was sick and his mother was dying; yet he could not ignore the battle cry of his countrymen. With a heavy heart but a spirit full of pride, Alfred left his house in Concord to join the patriots. He promised himself that he would come back and whatever money he made would be sent to his family. So long as he remained a good person and prayed every day for his mother and brother to get well then they would be safe.

General George Washington had welcomed him, and assigned him a post in the army. But Alfred was too restless to sit back and wait for something to happen. He came upon a British encampment one night while on patrol. Eager to prove his worth, Alfred snuck in to the camp in hopes of gaining information that would help his country. However, he had tripped over something and alerted the soldiers on watch.

"A spy!" Shouted a British soldier.

Alfred pulled out his loaded pistol and shot at the man, striking him in the chest. The other soldiers swarmed and surrounded him, leaving him no time to reload his gun. They wrestled him to the ground while he fought back like a wild bull. He tried reasoning with them, but the British would hear none of it. Alfred was sentenced to death by gunfire. He was blindfolded. His wrists were tied. He could attempt to run, but they would shoot him. Alfred still had his pride, and was willing to proudly die for his country. Oh how he wished he could live to see the birth of this nation…and then the gunshots came. There seemed to be hundreds.

The Patriot fell to the ground, screaming in agony, as his body was still alive with pain from the bullets. Every part of him was struck: arms, legs, chest, sides, and thighs. He couldn't see them, but he could hear what they were saying.

"None of the bullets hit him! It must be a sign from God!"

"There is no way he can still be alive after that! It must be a miracle!"

"We must try and save him! If God is really watching out for him, then we must heal the Lord's precious subject!"

Alfred was carried inside a tent by many hands. Slowly he was regaining cognitive thought. Some soldiers held him down while a doctor began cutting slits in his wrists and up his arms. Alfred hissed and cried, feeling his lifeblood draining out of him and making his body cold. They were bleeding him, they said. They cut his arms for each bullet that had struck. Alfred knew he was going to die. He could feel it in his very soul.

'Please God…I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I beg of you! Please, spare me!'

The blood kept dripping out along with his will to fight. All sounds faded. All sights disappeared. There was no warm white light waiting for him; there was only dark. Yet in that darkness came a beam. A strange, dark beam that gave no light, yet somehow still lit up the area around him. A strange voice asked if he wanted to live. 'Yes!' Alfred begged. 'I want to live!'

And so, young eighteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones, a Patriot for the American army, surrendered his soul to the darkness.

3: Ivan- Russia 1570- Reign of Ivan the Terrible

'Damn them all!'

Ivan Braginski wandered the burning city of Novgorod with a litter of arrows in his back. His fellow Oprichnikis had betrayed him. They had always hated him for the simple crime of being one of the tsar's favorites. The tsar entrusted him with the delicate and artistic form of torture as well as execution. Too much opportunity was given to him, and the others hated him for it. The tsar trusted him. So in their jealousy they chose to strike him down, out of sight of the tsar, and with a perfect excuse. They would say he died in the raid, and the tsar would believe them. What a cruel place this world was.

Ivan was growing accustomed to the pain of the arrows in his back now. He was always very tolerant of pain and suffering. He never minded a little bit of pain. But these arrows were not what concerned him the most. His biggest fear was dying before he could get help. No one would come to a burning city until the last of the flames had gone, and he'd be dead by then. Onward he walked with no destination. There was no water for him to drink. No food to be found. No medical supplies or a place to rest that was not engulfed in flame. Before the battle they were provided with very little food and a few sips of water. There was nothing to support his body at this critical moment. He was slowly running out of strength. The blood dripped down his back, soaking his under tunic and tickling his legs.

Yet somehow, Ivan found himself smiling through the inescapable situation. It was comical to him. Ironic really. For years Ivan had dreamed of finding someone who could defeat him. He prided himself in just how strong and dangerous he really was as a man. It had caught the attention of a Lithuanian general for a short while, but the romance was short lived due to the differences in countries.

Ivan finally felt the last bit of his strength give way to his weight and he fell to his knees first, and then dropped carelessly to the ground. It was cold. The only sounds accompanying him were the roar and crackling of the fires. He could smell the smoke of the houses collapsing all around him. There was no pain at all now; his whole body was numb and cold with the promise of death.

'Death...' Ivan said to himself with a smile. 'I never thought I'd see you at this point in my life. I would have liked to have been old when you came for me.' He closed his eyes and lay there on the ground for hours; cold, tired, and parched. How he wished there was just a drop of water somewhere for him to drink before he died. And Death was taking a long time to come to him.

'It's so cold…so cold…I'm cold…' he said, shivering. 'Why won't I die?'

He still lay there on the ground, alive, as all the flames had finally disappeared. Now there was nothing but gray sky and ash filled air. Ivan continued to lie there as the ash fell around him like silent snow. 'Why won't I die?'

And still he lay on the cold earth without a shred of sense left in his head. Did he blink? Did he breathe? Ivan wasn't even aware of where he was anymore, or of what had happened. His body now ached; his stomach cold and his throat dry. Why won't he die?

Suddenly, there was warmth around him. The warmth gave him the strength to lift his head. Before him stood a beam; a dark beam of light that stretched far up into the sky. From the beam sprouted little bolts of black lightening. It spoke to him. It spoke and he understood. The beam offered him a new life, a way to cheat death. The thought of living once again with great power, as the beam promised him, influenced his decision. With a nod and a 'yes', Ivan let the ground open up to swallow him whole.

4: Sadiq- (Ottoman Empire- 1462)

"I hope you die out there."

Sadiq looked at his lover as the other man handed him his sword. Heracles was a young Greek man he had bought from a slave trader two years ago. The Greek had the misfortune to be taken from his home, tied to the back of a wagon by his wrists and forced to walk for days. That is how Sadiq had come across him. He remembered the serious and vicious look on Heracles' dirty face as their eyes had met for the first time. Unable to resist the strange allure he felt for the unfortunate slave, Sadiq had purchased him, brought Heracles back to his Empire, and took him later as a lover.

"I know you don't really mean that." He replied softly.

"Believe me, I do."

Sadiq strapped the sword to his belt. "You always look at me with such hatred and distain when I have done little to offend you. If it weren't for me, you would have been sold off to live the life of a slave. I've given you everything you could ever want."

Heracles turned away. "You keep me here against my will. I want to go home."

"No. You still belong to me. I know you feel something for me because you are still here after all this time. You've had chances to escape yet here you remain. You'd be a fool to leave this place and go back to work on that dirt-poor farm."

Green eyes flashed him a lazy glare. "Everyone hates me here. I am blamed for any misfortune that befalls the Adnan house. No one does as I say though you've granted me authority. They make up lies and rumors! They call me a witch, saying I seduced you and wish only to claim your fortune. They all wish me ill and want to see me gone from this place. They think I'm a spoiled princess when I'm anything but that."

"I do spoil you, but that's only because I want to." He spoiled the man in hopes to gain Heracles affection. "I've punished and whipped anyone who bears you ill will!"

"And they hate me all the more for it!" Heracles sneered. "You've ruined my life."

Sadiq had had this conversation with Heracles before and did not wish to have it again before battle. This upcoming battle would be the most dangerous he had ever faced, and he would have liked to march his army with the blessed wishes of his lover. Instead, his Grecian kitten was choosing to curse him. Heracles' life would be over if he were to fall in this battle.

"I may not come back, you know. Are you sure you want to wish me such ill will before a great battle?"

"Yes." The other crossed his arms and turned away.

"It's bad luck." His lover refused to look at him. "Very well then. Should I return, we will speak more of this."

"You always return. It's my punishment." Heracles turned back and gave him a kiss. "That was a kiss of death." With that, the young Greek walked away.

Sadiq, while saddened by the crude farewell from his lover, had to keep his strength about him if he were to fight the Romanians in battle. He led his army to join with other Ottomans as they marched to meet Romanians. Among the Romanian soldiers was Vlad Dracul, or Kazikli Bey (The Impaler Lord), as the Ottomans knew him. But when his army came upon the vast forest of impaled rotting bodies, the majority began to flee in terror. Sadiq could only hold so many with him. Ignoring the sight that was meant to scare them, he charged on with his remaining Ottoman's into battle.

Sadiq never thought he would encounter the Kazikli Bey in battle, but there was no mistaking that armor and sigil of the Order of the Dragon. Bravely he charged on horseback and brought the Impaler Lord into combat. Sword and spear clashed and sparked. The two raged on among the battling soldiers. Something happened that caused him to fall off his horse. He landed on his backside, dropping his sword. There was no chance to protect himself. The Impaler Lord raised the spear over his helmet, gave a cry, and brought the tip down. Sadiq screamed as the spear pierced his belly and out his back. The amazing strength of the Kazikli Bey lifted him up into the air on the spear. He was now looking straight down at the Dragon Lord, gripping the spear by the base of his belly to keep from sliding.

What happened after that was a blur. He never remembered the battle ending. When he had come to, everything was silent. His body had moved further down the spear. Once again, he was able to anchor himself with his hands, clutching to the spear. Desperately he cried out, but there was no one around to hear him other than dead corpses. Sadiq knew that death came slower this way, and the rotting corpses around him were the lucky ones. He slid down a bit further. Sadiq thought about his Grecian lover's vengeful curse and how it must have allowed this impalement. He couldn't even remember what his lover had been angry about, or why he had hated him so much.

The ground was coming closer as his body slid further down. Perhaps his lover wouldn't weep for him, but his beautiful and sweet harem girls would. It amazed him that he could still think in this situation. Today he would die. His last moments on earth were with a spear through his belly, a curse from his beloved, and the stench of not just rotting corpses but the defeat of his army. When his body finally touched the ground, he silently prayed for the long reign of the mighty Ottoman Empire. But there was still so much he had wanted to do. Now he would never get the chance. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for death to take him.

Then there came a deafening sound that lured him from his death driven sleep. A dark beam presented itself, offering him a second chance to live as a powerful lord. After all that had happened, how could he refuse?

Present Day- 2013- The Dark Abyss

The five demon dukes sat together in a meeting room, silently waiting for the portal gate of the mortal world to open. It was time for the demons to return to earth.

End Prologue

Citation Notes:

***Most of the history came from Wikipedia.***

***The Five Accursed Nations: Amalekites (The Aggressors), Geburium (The Violent Ones), Anakim (The Anarchists), Nephilim (The Voluptuous Ones), and Raphaim (The Cowards) are borrowed and altered from the Mather's translation of the Clavicula Salmonis, or Key of Solomon.)***

***The Three Fiends of Blasphemy: Adapted from D&D's Fiend Folio Playbook. These fiends will be off-camera OC's 95% of the time.***

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,** _

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu** _

**Chapter 1: Here Be Demons**

The sun hadn't shown for three days.

Feliciano never cared for the rain. He stepped out of the taxi with his umbrella, trying to open it while balancing a potted plant and carrying a bag with a boxed cake in it. The rain beat down heavily on his umbrella as he hurried along the wet sidewalk to the entrance of the hospital. He sighed in relief when entering the front corridor; glad to finally be out of the downpour. Shaking his umbrella, he wrapped it closed and headed into the hospital's main entrance. The nurses greeted him by name as he signed in for he came here every other day to see his twin brother. Today was their birthday and he was bringing a homemade cake. Feliciano left his umbrella at the front coat stand and held the plant tightly to his chest while walking the tan halls that led to the elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor.

He shifted back and forth on his feet like he always did when riding in the elevator. While he loved visiting his brother, Feliciano only wished that the man were in a different state. Three months ago, his brother Romano was in a terrible car accident. The force of impact caused some brain injury that put him in a coma; one that the doctors were still unsure he would ever come out of. Feliciano stepped out of the elevator while thinking about that frightening night when he had received the phone call from the police. Romano had gone out that night with his lover Antonio for dinner and a movie. While on the way home they were hit by a drunk driver in a large SUV. Romano had been in the passenger seat during the moment of impact, which left him badly injured and his lover dead. Antonio had taken the full force of impact. Romano hadn't been wearing his seatbelt when the car flipped on its top, and somewhere during that rollover he had hit his head. The police told all this to Feliciano when he arrived at the hospital that fatal night. He was grateful that his brother had survived but did grieve for the loss of Antonio, who was pronounced dead on the way to the hospital. If Romano ever did wake up, Feliciano dreaded having to tell him the news about Antonio's death.

Feliciano stopped outside of Romano's hospital room door, staring at the nametag and room number sign. He let out a long sigh. Some day he hoped never to see this hospital room again. He prayed every day and night that Romano would wake up. His twin brother was all the family he had in America. Their parents lived overseas, but rarely had the time to come and visit or even speak to them. Both of them were fortunate to have rich relatives back in Italy who helped to pay most of the hospital bills anyway. Feliciano was still responsible for some of it, and his private insurance helped out a little. Antonio had money, but neither he nor Romano had any access to it due to their being no legal documents or a will. Antonio's family had taken control over the accounts and never once came to see Romano or offer to help pay the hospital bills. Now all they had were each other.

He opened the door and stepped inside to the familiar sight of his brother on the bed and the smell of hospital sanitizer. "Good morning, Romano! Happy birthday, big brother!" Feliciano said in a chipper voice. He always spoke to his brother as if Romano were actually awake and listening to him. The doctors and nurses had told him to speak plainly because there was a chance that Romano could hear him in the coma. "I brought you a new flower! And a cake from our bakery as well! I made it myself!" Feliciano 'showed him' the potted plant and held up the bag "It's a day lily. It smells very nice!" He referred to the plant.

Feliciano put the cake box on the end table and then removed the plastic cover to place the plant on the windowsill along with the others. There was a fern, a red amaryllis, an African violet, English ivy (which was overgrowing), a snake plant, and finally, the glass vase of red carnations. The red carnation was the national flower of Spain, one that Antonio loved and always brought to his brother. Romano would often say he hated them because they had no real fragrance and looked 'cheap'. But Feliciano knew that his twin enjoyed the flowers, so he kept up the tradition of bringing Romano carnations. It was more of a comfort to himself than anything. Carnations were inexpensive and lasted a long time when having been freshly cut. Every Saturday Feliciano would replace the old carnations with new ones.

He opened the shades to get in what little light there was from outside. The plants and flowers were not fairing very well without proper sunlight. Feliciano stared out at the rain for a moment, listening to its gentle patter on the thick glass. He really did hate the rain; it only managed to depress him, and he wasn't one to normally feel that way. Sniffling a bit to try and hold back tears, he turned to the bed and smiled at Romano.

"The bakery is coming along nicely! We've had more customers coming in this month than the last! I think my cannoli recipe is what wins them over. It's a lot of hard work baking just by myself, but I'm getting it done."

Feliciano could afford to hire a worker to help him out, but he would save that for a time when he really couldn't do all the work by himself. Any extra money he could bank was always helpful. If the family business were ever to fail, then Feliciano would have to sell the name and work for a larger company, which meant he would lose his home. They were born in Italy but moved to New York City with their parents when they were only toddlers. Their parents had started the pastry shop and they all lived above it. Feliciano lived there now by himself. It was lonely. He missed having his brother there with him.

"I hope you wake up soon, Romano." Feliciano straightened out the white bed sheets and carefully fluffed his pillow. He was always mindful of the many IV's connected to various machines. The constant 'beeping' of the machines used to bother him in the beginning, but now he barely heard them. "The shop and house is lonely without you." He kissed his brother's forehead. "Let's comb that hair, hm? Then we'll have some cake!" He smiled and went to the closet where the grooming kit was. While the nurses were kind to his brother, they never really took the time to do little things like this. He combed the stringy brown locks, which would need to be trimmed soon; something that he would also do himself. Feliciano also gave the sponge bath and trimmed Romano's nails. It didn't bother him, though. He enjoyed doing it and the nurses didn't complain.

"There you go! Lookin' good!" He put the comb away. "Ready to celebrate our birthday? I made your favorite too! Vanilla cake with strawberry filling and buttercream icing! Want to see?" Feliciano opened the bakery box to reveal the small cake. He took a package of colored candles from his coat pocket and placed a few on top. But that wasn't all. Feliciano also brought two party hats. Romano would be furious if he knew his brother was putting a colorful pointed paper hat on him. Feliciano was proud to wear his, snapping the elastic under his chin. He lit the candles with a lighter from home and dimmed the room lights. "We're twenty four today, can you believe it?"

Romano was silent.

Feliciano sighed. "Well…happy birthday to us." He blew out the candles, taking a moment to wipe at his eyes. "There." He sniffled a bit. "You know the rule, I get the first slice!" Feliciano cut a small piece for himself and held it in his hands to eat. He could only stomach one piece for the emotional toll on his spirit killed the need to eat. He would leave the cake with the nurses. "The cake was good. I used your recipe instead of mine." He kissed Romano's forehead. "I love you, Romano. Please wake up soon."

When he had finished his visit, Feliciano reclaimed his umbrella and stepped out into the city. The rain had slowed down so he would save on a taxi and just walk. He decided to take a longer route home to clear his mind. It was nearing dinnertime and he had that chicken filet defrosting on the counter. He walked on, accidentally passing the street he needed to take.

Two pairs of eyes were watching him from afar.

"That can't be the one. He's too young and looks like a girl."

"Shut up, you idiot! That is clearly the one we need! He can care for and house the dukes for us. Perhaps he is not the one needed to complete the Five Accursed Nations, but he is innocent and pure, which is enough to keep the demons grounded here."

"Arthur, what if you're wrong?"

"Then, my dear Francis, we would have accidently killed a regular human of no real value or significance."

Francis sighed. "You never change."

"Can it, Frog, and follow me. We need to guide him to our shop." Arthur removed his top hat and handed it to Francis to hold. His eyes shone green and his blonde hair blew in an invisible wind. He was calling forth a spell, one that would read the human's thoughts and fears.

Francis silently watched his warlock lover conjure up the needed spell. He longed for the olden days of the French and English courts when they were completely human. Arthur had been a trusted friend of King Henry VIII and his court, keeping his secret power of 'the Devil' as it was called then, to himself. Francis had first met Arthur on a visit to Henry's court where they talked for hours at the dinner feast. He was never sure if Arthur had cast a love spell on him or not, but after that night Francis couldn't stop thinking about the Englishman. Arthur was strange, unique, curious, and incredibly cynical. Francis had wanted Arthur, and he got him. Their relationship grew as the months went on until some false rumors and gossip reached the royal council. Francis was still in England when he had been accused of following in the teachings of Martin Luther, was wrongfully tried, and sentenced to death by burning. Arthur was unable to save him in time, but the warlock cast a spell that kept his spirit alive, allowing him to escape the flames. However, in order for him to have a solid form, Arthur had to sacrifice something of himself so he revealed his true identity to the king. Arthur had willingly gone to the pyre with his spell intact, and soon they were reborn in another time and place.

Now here they were in present day America. Francis had a solid form, but this form was only for Arthur and anyone the warlock allowed to see him. He was invisible to all humans unless Arthur willed it. Francis could be seen by the demons, but the creatures only viewed him as a sort of golem. He preferred 'phantom', since it seemed more romantic and poetic.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Arthur spun around to grip Francis' face. "His twin brother is in a coma!"

"How is that perfect?"

"Idiot!" He bopped his lover on the head. "We can use that to get him to come with us!"

"Oh, so you'll wake his brother up for him?" Francis hoped that would be the answer.

Arthur snorted. "THAT would take a lot of magic, specifically blood magic, and I hate dabbling in the stuff. I'm going to use this to our advantage. The Dukes need a place to stay and a pure hearted human to keep them fed. I can sense his life force from here! Can't you?" Francis nodded. "Good. Now then, let us proceed." He took his lover's hand and they exited the alleyway in pursuit of the human. "See us now…" Arthur spoke in a whisper.

Feliciano stopped as he heard a whisper in his ear. He turned to his right but saw that no one was there. It must have been the rain, he thought. When he looked up again, he noticed that the buildings around him had changed. How did he get here? And where was here? Feliciano thought it strange, and he started to panic.

"Hello there!"

"AH!" Feliciano shrieked. "W-who are you?"

Arthur gave a polite smile. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And this is my  _friend_  Francis Bonnefoy. We couldn't help but notice how upset you looked."

"Um…" Feliciano didn't know what to say to that.

"Do not fear us." Francis extended his hand in greeting. "We're fortune tellers."

Feliciano shook Francis' hand. "F-fortune tellers?"

Arthur gave Francis an annoyed look before turning back to Feliciano. "Yes, fortune tellers. That's what we are. We know all about you."

Amber eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. Your name is Feliciano Vargas. You own a pastry shop. You're on your way there now after visiting your twin brother in the hospital."

He gasped. "H-how did you know all that?" Feliciano was shocked.

Francis smiled. "Fortune tellers."

"Yes, and we'd like to help you." Arthur bowed, removing his hat as he did. "Will you accompany us to our shop? I believe I have a few things that could help you to feel better."

"Really? Okay."

'Wow, that was easy.' Arthur spoke his thoughts to Francis.

'We could have offered him candy and he'd come with us.' Francis said back. 'He's too sweet and innocent. Please Arthur, let's just drop this. He looks like he doesn't have a clue.'

'No. We'll speak more of it later. If he's dumb as a brick it'll only make everything easier.' "Why don't you follow us? We have some cakes and tea at our shop as well. I know how much you like sweets!"

Feliciano smiled softly, blushing a bit. "Well…yes…I do like sweets."

Arthur took his hand. "Then come with us."

Feliciano followed them willingly, missing the obvious fact that the two men were not getting wet in the rain.

The shop was called ' _Antique Nightmare_ ' and it stood alone on the border of a good part of town and a bad part. They had to walk through the 'bad part', which made Feliciano extremely uncomfortable and worried. He stayed close to the two men who didn't seem worried about the rough area around them.

The shop itself was strangely fragranced and the décor was like something out of a horror movie. Feliciano looked all around him. The shelves were covered with glass jars full of liquids and other unrecognizable things inside of them. Odd items hung from ceiling. On the tables were 'Wicca' books of such and other dark themes pertaining to the black arts and magic. Another table stocked various candles and stands, along with some frightening designs for oil burners. One wall of shelves had evil looking figurines, most of them Feliciano couldn't even recognize. The figurines all looked like devils or goblins, maybe gargoyles? Another shelf displayed crystal balls of all sizes and color.

"See anything you like?" Arthur asked him.

"N-no…it's all a bit scary." Feliciano cringed at a particularly frightening painting of naked people dancing around some monstrous form with the head of a goat. Francis dropped a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing will harm you in here. This is just a simple shop that caters to the present day witches and warlocks."

Arthur sneered. "A bunch of phonies, if you ask me." He reached out and took Feliciano's hand once again. "Still hungry? Come in to the back with us. I have the tea and cakes back there."

"Um…I…I don't know…" Feliciano started to tremble.

"Don't be silly! Nothing's going to happen to you here." Arthur assured him. "If it will make you feel any better, I may be able to help your twin brother Romano." He smirked when Feliciano seemed intrigued. "

"Really? You could do that?" In the back of his mind, something was telling him to turn back and leave this shop. But the possibility of having his brother return to him overrode any doubts. Yes, these men were strangers but he could not bring himself to say 'no' to their offer. He missed his brother terribly, and he didn't want to be alone any more. "Okay. Thank you."

Francis shook his head but followed the two into the back room where Arthur held his 'séances' and 'told fortunes' to average people. He offered the unsuspecting innocent human a plate with three strawberry tarts and poured a cup of tea. Arthur had been prepared for this so the warlock already had drugged the tea with one of his spells. Such innocence and vulnerability this young human possessed. Francis wanted to cuddle him close and stroke him as if he were a cat. He disapproved of everything Arthur was doing, but could not bring himself to hate the warlock whom he loved. So he watched in silence as the little human sipped the tea and nibbled on the tarts.

"So," Arthur began "Your twin brother was deeply in love with his lover Antonio?"

"Yes." Feliciano answered "Can you tell me if Antonio's spirit is okay? Is he safe? Where is he? Is he in heaven?"

Arthur wet his lips and glanced at Francis, who was glaring at him. 'You tell this man what he wants to hear! Say not one word of the truth!'

'What? That this Antonio is rotting in a box underground and is an empty vessel?'

'You know what I mean! Please, Arthur, just give him this little piece of happiness. Besides, the doors to the upper world have locked you out centuries ago. It remains a mystery to us in the dark realm.'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Fine then.' "Yes. Your friend Antonio's spirit is a part of heaven. He's a bright angel guarding over the sleeping form of your brother." He was slightly uncomfortable with the sudden tears in those big amber eyes. This man was believing every word. "He…sees you every time you visit, and he thanks you every day for taking such good care of the man he loves."

Feliciano wiped at his eyes, giving a little chuckle. "I'm relieved! That makes me feel so much better!" He sniffled. "So tell me…can you help wake Romano from his coma?" He politely asked Francis for more of the delicious tea.

"Well, magic can only do so much. You see, the heart and mind work together when magic is involved." Arthur threaded his fingers together. "It is impossible for me to enter Romano's mind and use my magic if his mind is working in a state of suspended animation." He saw the confused look on Feliciano's face. "In other words, I can't help him while he's in a coma. However, I can help to speed along the healing process."

"You can do that?" Feliciano was hopeful now, sucking down the tea. "Oh please!" He put down the teacup. "Please, I beg of you! Please help my brother! I don't have much money to repay you but…but maybe we can figure something out?"

'Game, set, and match.' Arthur chuckled inwardly. "I don't need any money, but I would like for you to do me a favor, since I'm doing one for you. After you do this for me, I'll give you something to put in his hospital room and that will help him heal faster."

"Yes! Anything!" Why was he beginning to feel so light headed all of a sudden? His vision was becoming blurred and the image of Arthur at the table was rippling like raindrops hitting water. He glanced over at Francis who was glowing, his face a mask of worry and…regret? Even the room was wiggling as if he were submerged in water. Feliciano felt himself slumping against the chair. What was wrong? Whatever it was, he felt extremely relaxed and lethargic.

"Feliciano? Can you hear me?" To him, Arthur's voice was distant and slightly mumbled.

"Y-Yeah?" He was so sleepy…

"Listen carefully," Arthur started "I'm going to give you some paintings. Portrait paintings."

Feliciano narrowed his brows. "Portrait…paintings?"

"Yes. You will have five. You must hang them up on your wall."

"Hang them up? Okay."

Arthur smirked at Francis and said, 'It's working!'

'I still don't like this, Arthur.' Francis responded. 'Just finish the rest.'

'Think of all the power we'll have once this is over!'

Arthur grinned, gave a dark chuckle, and held out his hands in a claw like manner. "Listen well to my words! You will hang the portraits regardless of your doubts." A steady stream of white mist emerged from his fingertips to surround Feliciano's head. "You will welcome the five that enter your home!"

Feliciano was staring wide eyed at Arthur. "I will welcome the five." He said slowly.

"Be their vessel! Keep them strong!"

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Now you will wake up in your home with no memory of this shop or of us! Only the paintings will come with you! Now…" he clapped his hands. "Awaken!"

Feliciano gasped and sat up quickly from his sofa. Panting heavily, he wondered what had happened? Something felt…well…not quite right. Had he been dreaming? Why was he still in his raincoat? He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh.

"I must have been so sleepy coming back…but I don't remember falling asleep." He tapped his lip as he tried to remember what could have happened. "That's really weird. Maybe I should stop eating so much biscotti?" He stood up, removed his jacket, and went to hang it up. He let out a yelp and a squeak when tripping over something large. With a stumble he collided with the carpet face first. Feliciano lay there for a moment, twitching. "Ow… my nose!" He lifted his hand to rub it. "What was that?"

Looking back at what he tripped over, Feliciano's eyes widened to saucers as he noticed a large and strange box in the center of his living room. The box was completely black with gold and red designs, all in the shape of strange creatures. On his hands and knees, Feliciano circled the box, looking carefully at all the engraved pictures colored in gold. They were gruesome pictures. There was a person being ripped apart by others while beside it another burned on a pyre. A warrior of some sort seemed to be toppling over while many arrows protruded from their back. Another side had a person standing away from some others pointing objects at it. An execution maybe? Then the last was of a person impaled on a spike while two other people looked on, one dressed in a warrior's armor and the other simply casual.

'What a strange box.' He thought. 'But I must open it. I know I must.' Feliciano stood on his knees and placed his hands on the top. He found the latch, slid it out of his holder, and opened the lid. Inside were five pictures. 'I have to hang these. I don't know why,' he wondered 'But I just have to.'

After getting some command hooks and strips, he set up one next to the living room doorway leading into the kitchen. He took out the first portrait and looked at it. It was only a headshot, but what a frightening one! This man looked like a monster! He had black oxen horns creeping down his head and curling at the end. He wore a sweet and innocent smile, like that of a child who knows a secret but will not tell. Feliciano shivered and hung it on the first hook. The next painting was even stranger than the first. This monster man had a black blindfold around his eyes. His hair was white and he wore a proud smirk. He, like the first, had horns but resembled that of a rams' and they were white. Feliciano hung it up. The third painting wasn't like the others. This man was young with a bright smile, but his teeth showed a set of fangs. Unlike the others, he did not have horns. Feliciano hung it. The fourth made him blush a bit. It was of another man whom appeared slightly older than the others. He had horns like that of a goat or a gazelle. He was removing the white eye mask from his face with the smile of a ' _come hither'_  look. Feliciano cleared his throat and hung it on the wall.

And last but not least, the final painted portrait. Feliciano looked at the man on the canvas and felt himself smiling. This man wore no smile, but presented himself straight faced and dominant. His hair was blonde, his eyes a pale blue, and his shoulders broad. He had the same horns as the man with the blindfold. He traced the face with his fingertip. With another blush, brighter this time, he hung the final portrait on the wall. Now the five paintings were all in a straight line above his sofa. Feliciano still could not understand why he had them, why they were hanging, or what he was supposed to do with them. The paintings were odd, a little bit frightening, but nothing that seemed to bother him too much. So he dismissed it and left to take a shower and wash away the still chill of the rain on his body.

Standing under the cascade of hot water, Feliciano pondered on the paintings once again. Each face was perfectly engraved in his mind, not one of them missing a single detail. They were all strange looking men, as if they were monsters of some kind, or maybe demons? What a strange set of portraits. His mind went back to the blonde, the very handsome blonde. Feliciano blushed prettily under the hot steamy water, letting out a little schoolgirl giggle. How silly of him to find a painting so attractive! How silly it was of him to hang each one. Giving his hair one final rinse, he turned off the shower and stepped out to slip on his blue bathrobe. He let out a little sigh at the feel of being completely cleaned and warm wrapped up in a fluffy robe. With the smaller towel he ruffled his hair and cleaned out the water from his ears. 'Now for a nice hot cup of coca'. He had wanted to get another good long look at those strange paintings first. Humming a little tune, he walked in to the living room and looked up at the wall with the paintings.

He dropped his towel.

Each portrait was missing the person in them! Against the black background there was only a pure white outline where each man should be. Feliciano just stared at the empty paintings. Then, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was hot breath on his neck, as if someone were standing directly behind him. Trembling, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The scream he had wanted to let out only lodged in his throat. The man from the first painting with the ox horns and big nose smiled sweetly at him, showing off two rows of sharp teeth. He was dressed all in black.

"Hello!" The demon grinned. "Haha! My name is Ivan! Look at how scared you are!" He covered his eyes with his hands and opened them. "BOO!"

Feliciano wanted to scream, but all he could manage was to turn around and step slowly back. The demon man Ivan waved a clawed hand at him. He only had four fingers on each hand with each one having a sharp claw. They crackled when he twiddled them. From his back sprouted bone wings like that of a bat yet had no skin connecting. The demon continued to stare and smile at him. Feliciano backed up into something solid. This thing was also warm. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly turned around once again to stare up into the face of the older demon. A warm smile greeted him with bright green eyes laughing merrily behind a mask and a perfectly trimmed beard running from his ears to his chin. Like Ivan, he too had wings only these were black and feathered, like an angel. The man made a 'clonking' sound from below. Frightened, yet curious, Feliciano looked down to see hoofed feet and a devil-like tail swishing between the legs. He was also dressed in all black.

"You must be our human host. You may call me Sadiq." He winked.

Feliciano let out a little squeak from between his lips. Instead of backing away, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen where the refrigerator door was open. Something was in his fridge! A figure turned to face him upon hearing his entrance. It was the happy young man from the portraits with smiling eyes and wheat colored hair. The demon closed the fridge door and stood before Feliciano. He had eagle wings and talon feet. This man was also in all black but his arms were exposed. They were dripping blood that splattered on the floor but the red liquid quickly disappeared. He was chewing on a hot dog while holding the open pack his hand.

"Yo, what's up?" Said the demon. "I'm Alfred." He said with his mouth full. "Do you have any more of this guy named Oscar Mayer? He's really tasty! I'm so damn starved!" The demon Alfred shoved another full hotdog in his mouth.

Feliciano ran out of the kitchen and into the tiny hall that lead to three other rooms. He made a dash for his room, opening the door and slamming it shut. He pressed his back up against it, panting in disbelief. What was that he just saw? He must be dreaming! He's dreaming! He's sound asleep on the couch right now! Yes, that's the answer! It has to be! But there was someone on his bed! The form stood up with a smirk. This was the man with the blindfold over his eyes. From his back rose and stretched a pair of white bat or dragon type wings. From his head, curved white ram horns. This man was in all black as well, yet his clothing was tight. His top was a men's halter style showing stitches around his shoulders and biceps. He sauntered over to Feliciano.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here! You're a cute little kitten, aren't you?" The demon chuckled as he moved closer. "The name's Gilbert. Duke Gilbert to you, human! Aww, why are you trembling? Are you that scared?" Gilbert gave an obnoxious laugh. "Don't worry! There's nothing scary about me!" He started to untie the blindfold. "I'm delighted to  _see_  you!"

Feliciano finally let out his scream when the eyes of the demon Gilbert were revealed. They weren't eyes, only white lids stitched together. He bolted out of his bedroom and ran into the living room where he came face to face with the other three demons. He let out a frightened cry again as he looked at all four surrounding him. He started to whimper and cry.

"Who are you all?" He asked. "Please, go away!" 'I have to be dreaming! Wake up, Feli! Wake up!' He covered his eyes and curled into a ball on the floor. His body trembled as he whispered over and over that he was dreaming, that he had only eaten something bad and all of this wasn't really happening.

"Do we eat him?" Asked one. Feliciano squeaked.

"Dumb ass! We don't 'eat' him! We feed off him. Completely different from eating." Said another. Feliciano wished he could just poof into smoke and float away to safety.

"Let's play with him!" Said another, which sounded like the one named Ivan. "He's the mouse and I'm the kitty cat!"

"Leave the tiny human alone. Can't you see he's scared?"

"I still want to eat him!"

"You're not eating anyone!" Came a new voice to join the others.

Feliciano opened his eyes and lifted his face from his folded arms. Five demon men surrounded him, all standing side-by-side. The middle one was the blonde from the last portrait. Feliciano looked up into those hard blue eyes that stared down at him with what looked to be distain or annoyance. The large blonde had his strong arms crossed over his chest. He had the same features as the white demon Gilbert.

"You, who is our human host, arise from the floor." Feliciano didn't move. "I said arise! Now!"

Feliciano scrambled to stand up, tripping on his own two feet. He stood perfectly straight, trembling like a leaf in a storm, and looking up at the blonde with teary eyes.

"State your name, human."

Feliciano's vision went black, and he fainted.

* * *

The five demons stared down at the human on the sofa who was still out cold. They didn't know what to say or do about this human, so four pairs of eyes turned to the demon in the middle.

' _Ludwig, what do we do?'_ Asked Gilbert.

' _Let him be. This must be a tremendous amount of shock and fear for him.'_ Ludwig moved to sit on the arm of the sofa by the human's head. They were speaking in their demon language of Abyssal to each other in case the human could hear them.

' _Can this guy be the one we're looking for?'_ Asked Alfred, finishing off the last hotdog.

' _We can't be sure.'_ Answered Ludwig.  _'Our warlock friend is not here yet. I'm sure he has a great many things to tell us. He can explain everything.'_ He looked at the others.  _'Remember, this human world is strange to us. We haven't been on the surface in centuries. And you can bet we're not the only ones here right now either.'_

Ivan grinned with his shark teeth.  _'I'm looking forward to tearing them apart.'_

' _Don't get excited now.'_ Sadiq took a seat on the recliner.  _'There is still much to explore and we haven't received any missions yet.'_

' _Yeah,'_ Started Gilbert ' _And if I know our boss he'll take his sweet time figuring out what he wants us to do.'_

' _Gilbert, he knows what he wants to do.'_ Answered Ludwig _. 'We are simply here to do his bidding and nothing more. You mustn't forget that our duty is to serve him. The time for humans ruling the world is coming to an end. All of the High Demon Lords are fighting for supreme control over the New Utopia. We must be triumphant, or else face the dire consequences of failure.'_ Ludwig saw the looks of fear cross over the faces of his fellow Dukes _. 'If any of the Three Fiends and their armies gain control of the New Utopia, we will be their slaves. And after the things we've done in recent years to the others…well…you can only guess what kind of eternal tortures they'll bestow upon us.'_

Ivan spoke seriously _. 'But if we are to find the missing Accursed Nation then we will have full control over all of the Dark World, which in turn credits us full reign of the New Utopia.'_

' _But finding the missing Nation won't be a simple task._ ' Sadiq pointed out _. 'This human is too pure in heart, mind, and body. He can't be the one we're looking for. Arthur is using him as a vessel for our safety while living here.'_

' _And if he is the one?'_ Asked Alfred _. 'How will we know? This little guy is terrified of us, and we are looking for the Cowards, aren't we?'_

' _All humans are cowards.'_ Ludwig said flatly _. 'We can't count that as a lead.'_

Gilbert walked over to his brother and smiled at him _. 'Don't forget, Ludwig, we were all once human. All of us.'_

A silence fell upon the five of them as they shared a moment of nostalgia for their past human lives.

' _We can't worry about that now. It's time to put the past behind us and start anew.'_ Said Ludwig _. "Our first order is to remain here until we hear word from our warlock companion. He is strongly connected to this world and can help us navigate through it.'_

' _Oh look!'_ Alfred pointed to the sofa _. 'He's waking up!'_

Feliciano groaned softly, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What a terrible dream." He said out loud to no one. "I can't believe I-" He sat up from the sofa and froze at the sight of the five demon men looking at him. So it wasn't a dream. He screamed loudly and bolted from the sofa, crying as he ran in to his room. "DON'T EAT ME! JUST GO AWAY!" He called from the room. Feliciano looked down at the knob, realizing it was unlocked. He 'eeped' and turned it, hoping that it would somehow keep them out. But from the slight opening at the bottom of door he saw a shadow of two feet, then two more, and then two more. He trembled violently. 'Please hold, door! Please hold!'

The little latch unlocked itself. Feliciano screamed again, bolted, and hid in his closet. Through the silted wooden blinds he could see the door opening and the five demons walking in. He had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from breathing too loudly. 'Go away. Go away. Go away.' He squeezed his eyes shut. All was silent. He peeked open one eye to see a large dark form standing outside the closet door. Feliciano felt the scream rising in his throat as a pair of cat-like red eyes stared through one of the blinds.

"Boo." Said the demon.

Feliciano screamed as the door was yanked open to reveal Ivan grinning down at him. Demon hands reached out to grab him and he was tossed over the large man's shoulder. Feliciano screamed, flailed, and kicked violently as he screamed to be let go. Ivan carried him out of the room and back in to the living area. Feliciano was dumped back on the sofa where the other four joined them. This time they surrounded the sofa, preventing any more means of escape. Feliciano squeaked and brought his knees up to his face, hiding in a tight ball.

"This guy is pathetic! He's shaking like a leaf!" Gilbert said with a laugh.

"He took one look at your face, that's why." Alfred counted.

"Hey!"

"Enough you two." Ludwig raised his voice. "This is no time for your bickering."

"Yes, can't you see the poor thing is scared enough?" Sadiq scolded lightly. "We're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?"

Feliciano peeked out from his knees. "W-Why do you want to know? Why are you here? You're scaring me!"

"We're here on official business." Ludwig answered. "Like Sadiq said we are not going to hurt you. We are going to be living here, so you'd best get used to us."

"L-Live here? But…but…you can't! There's not enough room and…and you're…you're…you're…"

"Demons?" Alfred finished for him with a smile. "We're a good bunch, though! We may look a little scary but we're not bad guys."

Ivan giggled happily. "Maybe we should lose our demon parts for now and make ourselves look more human for him. Then he won't be so scared."

Feliciano watched the five demon's bodies twist and turn in strange ways. Their horns, tails, wings, claws, everything disappeared. Now they looked like simple human beings, save for Gilbert, who's eyes were still stitched together. He glanced at Alfred who was still dripping blood on the carpet.

"Let us properly introduce ourselves." Ludwig stood up. "I am Duke Ludwig Beilschmidt of the Amalekites Nation."

"I'm Duke Gilbert Beilschmidt of the Amalekites Nation and Ludwig's older, awesome brother!" Gilbert gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"Duke Ivan Braginski of the Geburim Nation." Ivan twiddled his now normal fingers at Feliciano. "Hiiiii!"

"The Amazing and Stupendous Hero of the Dark World, Duke Alfred F. Jones of the Anakim Nation!" Alfred gave a heroic pose. "The 'F' stands for Freedom and I am the bravest of the brave and freest of the free!"

"And I am Duke Sadiq Adnan of the Nephilim Nation." He gave a bow.

Ludwig looked at the human. "And now, you. What is your name?"

Feliciano swallowed hard before he spoke. "F-Feliciano…Vargas."

"What's your title?" Alfred asked.

"Um…Feliciano Vargas of…Pastries?" What a stupid answer.

Gilbert let out a mighty laugh. "What a loser!"

"He's not that bad!" Alfred smiled and went over to the human to pinch his cheeks. "Look at him! He's like a tiny little kitten!"

Feliciano allowed Duke Alfred to do whatever he wanted.

Ludwig chased Alfred away. "Off with you." He looked down at the trembling human. "I demand that you stop shaking!" Feliciano 'eeped'. "Stand up!" He did so. "And stop crying!"

"I…I…I…" He couldn't help but cry as Ludwig moved closer to him. The demon smelled funny. The strange smell managed to make him stop crying for a moment. He unconsciously sniffed at him. "You smell weird…like fire and smoke."

Ludwig took a step back and cleared his throat. "Ah…well…that is something specific."

Alfred let out a laugh. "That's how he died, you know! Burned to a crisp! That's part of his curse as a demon. He always smells of embers!"

"That's enough, Alfred." Ludwig growled.

"Go ahead Feli, can I call you Feli? Go ahead and touch him! He's really very hot to the touch!"

Feliciano looked at Ludwig as if asking what he should do.

"Bro, let him do it." Gilbert offered. "Maybe he'll stop being such a scared little bitch. If we're going to be living here then he'd best know about our curses."

"Curses?" Feliciano repeated. "Why are you cursed?"

"We were once human like you." Ivan answered. "But some horrible stuff happened and we were given a second chance at life. But as you can see…it's not a life like yours."

Feliciano suddenly felt a sense of sorrow for the five demons around him. When Ivan had spoken those words they all appeared chest fallen and woeful. Without any hesitation, Feliciano reached his hand up and touched Ludwig's cheek. It was as Alfred said, his skin was hot. Not enough to burn, but no real human could live with this sort of body temperature. "Why are you so hot?"

Ludwig silently stared down at him but chose not to answer. He stepped away.

"Even his dick is hot!" Alfred pointed out with a laugh. Ludwig surrounded himself in a black aura, hissing at the American demon. "It's like getting fucked by a- GAH!" Ivan suddenly had the faucet part of his pipe digging in to the skin of Alfred's neck.

"Remember what I said, Alfred. We don't talk about that in my presence." Ivan smiled sweetly and pulled harder. Alfred ducked away from the pipe, rubbing at his neck where a red spot was now forming.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around one of Ivan's. "This is why he likes me better!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Alfred.

"As if you haven't slept around!" Alfred countered, pulling on Ivan's other arm. "He likes me better anyway! I have eyes he can see!" Gilbert hissed at him. "And my limbs don't pop off during sex!" Alfred gave his albino competition a smug grin.

Ivan laughed happily. "Now, now, boys, there's no need to fight! Ivan loves both of you so much!" He brought the two demons into a headlock, one in each arm, squeezing the breath out of them. "We're one big happy family here, Feliciano!"

Feliciano looked confused until Sadiq dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind them. They're always like that." He smiled. "You see? We're very much…well…human."

Ludwig spoke next. "So stop your whimpering and get used to us being here."

"Um…w-why do you have to stay here?"

"Reasons." Ludwig answered flatly.

"But I have no room for so many of you."

"We'll manage." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Sadiq tapped Feliciano on the shoulder to get his attention. "You know what always brings people together? Food. Can you cook?" Feliciano nodded. "We haven't eaten in a few days. If you don't mind cooking for us, that is?"

What could he say to that?

* * *

Feliciano eventually found himself in the kitchen, still in his bathrobe, and making a full course dinner or his 'guests'. He had so many questions but was afraid to ask them. The demons had not hurt him yet, but he couldn't help still being frightened by them. It was hard to believe all of this was actually even happening. It was those paintings, which was still a mystery. A familiar mystery. He lifted the glass lid off of the pasta pot to stir the noodles. Everything he cooked with was locally grown and prepared fresh. (Sometimes he would buy premade food) The tomato sauce he was currently seasoning was canned by him. Both he and Romano would always make their own sauce, taking one night out of the week to make, cook, prepare, and jar the tomatoes for later use. Pasta was all he could really make right now to feed a group of six. For so long it's been only him so he didn't need to buy much.

Lowering the heat on the sauce, he set to chopping the lettuce for the salad. What did demons eat? No one told him what to make, they just said make 'whatever'. He could hear them talking about the apartment from the small dining area. They were pointing out things and trying to figure out what each one was. There was a lot they had to learn about this world, Feliciano figured. He heard someone enter the kitchen with him. With a gasp he spun around, using the counter for leverage before his legs gave out from under him in fear. It was only Ludwig.

"Oh, Ludwig! Sorry…you scared me." He felt slightly embarrassed for acting the way he did just now. Ludwig looked nothing like a demon right now. All his features were gone except for that smell.

"It's fine. What are you making?"

"Pasta."

"Pasta? What is that?"

"Um…it's like noodles. Noodles are made from wheat. When you cook it they turn soft and you can put sauces on them to give flavor. Some use butter, some use gravy-" He blushed again when Ludwig moved to stand next to him in front of the stove.

"What is this thing? It is burning blue fire."

"This is a stove. You cook food on it."

Ludwig looked at him with wide eyes. "It cooks for you? The fire just appears?"

Feliciano gave a lopsided smile. He never thought he'd have to explain the functioning of a stove. "No. The fire is from the gas that comes through little pipes, or tubes. You turn these knobs and they start a fire for you. You can make it very hot or keep it on very low heat. It all depends on what you're cooking."

"So no wood is needed?"

"No. No wood is needed. Some people still cook on wood stoves, but that's not what the average household has." He noticed Ludwig staring at the appliance with interest, and then his attention was focused on the sauce. Feliciano felt himself smile. "Would you like to try some of the sauce?" Ludwig just looked at him. "Here." Feliciano took out a spoon from the utensil drawer, scooped up some of the red sauce and blew on it. "It's a little hot, so be careful." He held it to Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig gave it a little sniff before tasting the red substance. He smacked his lips and rolled the 'sauce' on his tongue. What a strange food this was! He'd never tasted anything like it! "This sauce is flavorful. What's in it?"

"Mostly tomatoes with some spices. I'll be adding the meatballs to it soon for more flavor."

"I see…what's this?"

Feliciano found himself explaining every piece of electric appliance to Ludwig. The demon was amazed by the dishwasher in particular, surprised by the fact that one did not have to wash their plates in the river or in buckets of dirty water. Feliciano also had to show him how the pasta maker worked and the can opener. It was really very cute, and Feliciano found himself charmed by the sudden innocence of this strict demon. But Feliciano could still sense something sorrowful and depressing about him. They mentioned something about curses and the demons appeared to be extremely affected by it. Gripping his wooden spoon against his chest, Feliciano found the courage to ask Ludwig about his 'curse'.

"Ludwig…why do you smell like you're burning? Is it because of your curse?" Ludwig turned to look at him for a moment and said nothing. "Does it hurt you?"

"Not anymore." Ludwig finally answered. "I don't even feel it. I'm always burning from the inside. It's my curse."

Feliciano's brows furrowed sadly. "But why? Why are you cursed? Did you do something bad a long time ago?"

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should tell Feliciano the full truth right now, even though the man would find out eventually. Those amber eyes were gazing upon him with what could only be pity. He hated pity most of all. But those eyes… "No. I did nothing wrong. As stated earlier, I was burned. The Romans did it after my tribe lost to them. I was offered a second chance at life by the Dark One and blindly I accepted, for I did not want to die that day." Ludwig glanced down at the floor. "But I would not be allowed to live unless I gave up my mortal soul, which I did. Humans turned demon must carry the burden of eternal suffering with the cause of what killed them. My body is always burning as if the flames of the pyre are still surrounding me.

Gilbert, my brother, tried to save me from the Romans but they brutally murdered him. He was raped, tortured, and torn apart limb by limb. They even took his eyes. The Dark One cannot grant him true limbs, so he is forced to keep the ones he lost by stitching them together. His eyes are a different matter. The stitches eventually break and Gilbert must sew himself back together, eyelids and all."

Feliciano shuddered. "Doesn't that…hurt him?"

"It does…but like me, he's gotten used to it. You haven't seen it yet, but Ivan's back is a set of iron scales melted into his skin. He was betrayed by his secret order and left for death. Every time he moves the iron aches and pains him. And Alfred…well, his story is a bit odd. His body is full of bullet holes from a failed execution by the British during the Revolutionary War. The soldiers tried to save him by bleeding him, which eventually killed him. That is why his arms are always bleeding. It's a constant reminder of his death and suffering. Sadiq was impaled on a spike through the stomach and left for dead. He blames his death on the curse his lover sent him off with before the battle…asking for him to never return. Now he has a gaping hole in his stomach, you can look straight through it. Never mention anything about his lover, either. You will not like the outcome."

"Isn't there…a way to lift these curses?" Feliciano asked innocently.

Ludwig actually smiled at that. "No. We've all made our choices long ago and there is no turning back. The gates to the Light World are forever closed to us. We will never know peace."

"Is that like Heaven?"

"Some call it that. Although it is not what you think. It's not what any human thinks it is. I myself do not know what it is for I will never get the chance to see it."

Feliciano let the tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry you and your friends have to suffer like that for all eternity…but how can being here in this world help you?"

Before Ludwig could answer there was a sudden flash of bright light from the dining area. Someone shouted, 'It's Arthur'. "Ah, that's our answer now." Ludwig said, quickly leaving the kitchen.

Feliciano turned off the heat and followed out after him, joining the others in the dining room. He gasped at the arrival of two more men who were now standing in his dining room as well. They looked extremely familiar to him. The man with blonde hair and green eyes looked at him with a smirk.

"So you followed through with what I told you to do. Well done, Feli."

"You used him to call us here?" Alfred asked the warlock.

"I did. You needed a human pure in mind, body, and spirit to keep your forms solid while in this world. It's his life force keeping you all strong."

Feliciano looked embarrassed when all eyes suddenly turned to him.

"So he is only our vessel then?" Asked Ludwig.

"Yes. As far as we know."

Gilbert spoke next. "So spill it, witchy boy! What's happening around here and what are we supposed to do?"

"Please, do tell!" Ivan said in a chipper tone. "It has been so long since I've tried out my toys on the bad guys." He opened up his black trench coat to expose all the instruments of torture he had hidden along the lining.

"Trust me, you'll get your chance." Arthur answered seriously, his features turning dark. "You five aren't the only ones who have entered this world from the dark abyss. The Three Fiends and their groupies have already broken through the barrier and are beginning to prey on humans. If our side wants full control of this world and its destruction, then we have to destroy the captains of the Three Fiends. If we don't…well then…you know what will happen."

"D-Destruction?" Feliciano repeated the one word that struck full terror in his heart. Everyone turned to look at him. "Do-do you mean that all of you will… will destroy my world and all the people in it?"

The room was silent.

**End Chapter 1 TBC**


	2. Cheesecake

*****Warnings: Language, humor, blood, very mild yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,** _

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu** _

**Chapter 2: Cheesecake**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. These demons were planning to destroy every human being in this world! That would include himself, his parents, relatives, friends, and Romano. All these demon eyes were looking at him as he trembled violently on the verge of tears. He wanted to scream and cry out, beg them to go back to where they came from and leave the world alone. But he was too afraid to speak out, not with a room full of dangerous demons and a witch.

"Some billion years of evolution and we get this guy." Arthur said, referring to Feliciano with an annoyed tsk.

"Shut your trap, witchy boy." Gilbert crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "The kid just heard his world is about to go up in flames and be destroyed. Cut him a break."

Ivan skipped over to Feliciano and squeezed the cheeks with his fingers. He laughed happily before speaking. "Don't be afraid, Feli! You're one of the luckiest humans ever! You'll get to escape the tragic death of fire and brimstone that will befall all of your race!" Ivan brought him into a loveable headlock. "When we enslave the humans you won't have to worry! Doesn't that make you happy?"

Feliciano wanted to bolt and hide in his room under the covers until everything went away.

"Ivan, let him go!" Arthur demanded. "We're in the middle of a very important discussion. If the brat doesn't want to hear then let him hide somewhere."

"He really should stay." Ludwig stated firmly.

"Sit him with us!" Alfred waved Feliciano over from his spot on the couch. He, Gilbert, and Sadiq were all on the sofa leaving little room for a fourth person.

The Italian whimpered pathetically as Ivan dragged him over to the sofa, plopping him down between Gilbert and Sadiq. Feliciano sat perfectly still, clenching his entire body tight so as to not touch one inch of the demons. He kept his gaze down at his knees, feeling every pair of eyes still on him. He was too scared to move, and now forced to sit through the meeting about the destruction of earth.

"Moving on." Arthur took the lead again. "We are going to have to be aware of the Fiends and their armies. As of now, the Black Courts have all agreed not to use military force just yet. As we speak, demons both high and low are prowling the earth, feeding off the fear of humans. We can expect a great many things to happen in the upcoming days; events and catastrophes beyond human reasoning."

"Cut to the chase, Arthur." Ludwig said firmly. "What are we supposed to do? What does our leader want from us?"

Arthur tsked at Ludwig. "Shouldn't it be obvious? We are to stop as many human catastrophes as we can from happening. The more the humans fear, the stronger the Fiends and their people become. They feed off of fear, we all know that. Once the humans are weakened by their fears the Fiends will move in with their skills, spreading lies, corruption, and deception. After that, they will consume the humans, making themselves stronger with each one they eat."

Alfred raised his hand. "Me! Pick me! Me Arthur! Me! Me!"

He sighed. "Yes, Alfred?"

"We feed off fear too! Can't we just make sure we eat a lot more humans than they do?" His stomach growled loudly at the thought of stuffing his belly with human fear.

Ivan whispered in Sadiq's ear. "I don't fuck him for his brain." The Turkish demon let out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth when both Arthur and Ludwig glared at him.

"To answer your question, Alfred…NO!" Alfred 'eeped'. "Why you have such a title in the demon world is beyond me! Don't you understand anything? I bet Feliciano understands more than you! And he's an idiot human!"

"Sweet," Francis moved to Arthur and rubbed at his back. "Calm down.

Ludwig chose to answer Alfred properly in Arthur's place. "Alfred, remember this. We can eat humans and gain power through their life force. However, eating the humans only makes the power last for a short time, no matter how many you eat. If we enslave the human race, then their constant fear will give us untold power, enough so that it will rival the Fiends and their side, allowing us full domination of the human world."

Gilbert scoffed. "Can't we just let their side do all the work first? Once they're weakened again with no more humans, we drive in, kill them all, and then take over! Let's give me an applause for my awesome idea." Gilbert was the only one clapping for himself. "Screw all of you!" He bared his fangs.

"That won't work either." Arthur glared at him. "We need humans to keep us strong. If we can find the missing Accursed Nation then the Fiends won't stand a chance against us. We have the Aggressors," he pointed to Ludwig and Gilbert, "The Anarchists" he pointed to Alfred "The Violent ones," he pointed to Ivan "And the Voluptuous ones." He pointed to Sadiq. "We're missing the Cowards."

"So while we're stopping the Fiends and their captains," Sadiq started "We must also look for the missing Accursed Nation?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "I'll be doing my very best to try and find who or what it is, where it is, and how to receive it. So here are your orders from the Dark One. Your first mission is to spread out in the human world, look for the Fiends and their captains, and stop the death of humans. Kill any offspring produced from the union of human and demon. Enslave as many humans as you can…you know what to do with them. And please, try to keep a low profile while wondering this world? Don't do anything stupid. You have a human host for a reason. Use him. We'll be in touch." With that farewell, Arthur and Francis disappeared together.

"Everyone, move out." Ludwig ordered. "We have our orders."

"But wait!" Sadiq called out. "We still haven't eaten!"

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed. "I'm starving for some human food!"

"Come on, bro!" Gilbert laughed. "We just got here! Relax a bit!"

Ludwig frowned.

"Our host must have dinner ready by now?" Ivan looked at Feliciano. "Uh oh, is he okay?"

Feliciano could feel all of their stares upon him. He had his legs pulled up to his chest with his face buried in his knees. The warlock Arthur spoke of such terrible things! Everything he knew and loved was going to be destroyed! The humans would be slaves to demons. This all didn't seem real, or rather, he wanted it to not be real at all. It was like the plot of some gory movie or a fiction book. But all of this was true; it was really happening. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, cry, run, faint, or a combination of all four. A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed, jerking his head up to look in to the blue eyes of Alfred.

"Hey, don't be so glum!" He smiled brightly. "Look at it this way! You'll be the only human in the new world who is not a slave!"

"He will be a slave." Ludwig stated sternly. "We can't make any acceptations for any human, not even our host."

"Oh! Oh!" Ivan clapped his hands. "He can be my slave!"

Feliciano didn't like the grin on Ivan's face.

"So you, Alfred, and Gilbert can torment the poor thing?" Sadiq put his arm around the trembling man. "He's better off with me. I can never have enough servants and slaves waiting on me."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE!" Feliciano suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the room. He jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. There was nowhere he could hide, but he had to get away from those demons! He covered his mouth with his hand and cried over the sink, thinking of the horrible world he would soon be living in. 'Someone…please…save me!'

"Hey." It was Ludwig.

Feliciano looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "Please…please don't do this! I have a brother who is very sick! He's in a coma! I have family and friends! I don't want to see them dead or enslaved! Why are you doing this?"

Ludwig stared at him for a moment, and then went over to the stove where the pasta pot was. "It is our time in this world. Humans have destroyed this world and held control for much too long. They must be dealt with."

"But all the innocent people in the world…so many of them are blameless! How can you allow them to suffer?"

Ludwig scooped up a handful of noodles. "That's just the way things are. The innocent hold the strongest life force so they will be spared a horrible fate. The wicked will suffer the most. Are your friends and family wicked?" Feliciano shook his head. "Then they will only be slaves. Should other demons get a hold of them though…there's nothing we can do." He ate the noodles. "I have work to do. My companions are hungry. Feed us. That is an order."

* * *

Feliciano served them dinner in the living room while he himself ate nothing at all. They were demanding more food, which he went out of his way to prepare for them if only to escape their company. He made everything he had in the kitchen, which left his cabinets bare. He would have to go out and buy more food. His budget for the month did not allow for so much food, but how could he say 'no' to all these demons? He caught sight of the clock on the stove, reading 3:30 am. Was that really the time? Feliciano squeaked. He had to open the bakery tomorrow! How could he happily sell his treats to people who would soon be dead and enslaved by demons? How could he open the shop with five demons living above him? Feliciano didn't know what to do. He was too terrified to go to bed, plus, he doubted he'd be able to sleep anyway. Not with knowing the end of the world was sitting in his living room. What could he do to stop this? The answer was 'nothing'. Nothing at all. And perhaps that is what frightened him the most. It didn't seem fair that only he would live and not his family. He wasn't very close to his parents, but they were still family.

Defeated, scared, and depressed, Feliciano let himself slide down the surface of the refrigerator to slump against it.

"Hey, human." Came the gruff voice of Ludwig. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Feliciano couldn't bear to look at him. "I'm upset…that's all."

The blonde crossed his arms. "Man up. Crying is not going to solve anything. What's happening to your world is inescapable. This is the way things are now. The world will become dark. A black sun will take over the sky and the sky itself will turn red. Everything will change; the trees, plants, animals, water, grass, all of it. A new world will be born. So either change with it or let the sadness consume you."

"Either way…I can't win." He whimpered. "My family will be gone…my brother…what will become of him?" He finally turned crying eyes to Ludwig. "Will demons eat him? He is in a coma, a long sleep in which he may or may not wake up from! What will you do with him and others like him?"

Ludwig briefly wondered if this human did anything else but whimper and cry? It was best to tell the human everything right now and let it all sink in. "He'll simply die. If he is already in an endless sleep then he might as well be dead already. Doesn't seem like much of a life…being alive but in a sleep? How does that help anyone?"

Feliciano sniffled loudly. Maybe Ludwig was right. If the world would be enslaved by demons and Romano will die once the hospitals are gone, then what point was there in keeping him on all those machines?

"Hey, there you are!" Alfred entered the kitchen. "We were wondering where our little human friend went! Hey! Why are you crying?" Alfred went over to him, kneeling in front of the crying man. "You're always crying, little guy! Come on, put on a smile!" Alfred showed him a grin. "See? You do it!"

Feliciano sniffled again, turning away from him. "I'm crying because everything I know and love will be taken from me…and I can't stop any of it! My family and brother will die while I live! I can't smile knowing that!" He cried loudly, leaning in to Alfred's offered embrace.

"Aww…there, there! Don't cry now! Who knows, maybe things will all work out in a different way!"

Ludwig shook his head and spoke in their language of Abyssal. ' _Don't give him false hope, Alfred_.'

' _Big deal. What harm could it do? We need him on our side. He's our life force right now! Let me handle this. And get Sadiq in here. Between you, Gilbert, and Ivan you're all a bunch of crazies who can't understand this stuff.'_

The blonde rolled his eyes but called for the Turk. Sadiq came in and like Alfred, hurried over to the crying human.

"What's wrong, Feli?" Sadiq knelt behind him. Alfred told him in Abyssal, and the Turk understood. "Not all humans will die, Feli! Yes, we are going to enslave the human race, but we're not going to kill the humans. Humans can die at any time. When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

Feliciano peeked out from Alfred's chest. "A month ago?"

Sadiq scoffed. "How do you know they're still alive then?"

"I haven't gotten a call from my relatives. Someone would have told me if something happened."

Alfred tried next. "You know what? My family disowned me."

Feliciano looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, they were still loyal to the British crown. I didn't want to be. I wanted to become independent. I wanted to be an American! So they disowned me for it. I ran off to fight…but I was killed." Alfred turned his head to avoid those pitiful amber eyes. "I don't even know if they heard of my death…or if they mourned for me. I don't even know if they cared. I can't even remember what they looked like." He gave a sigh. "At least you know that your parents care about you, right?" Feliciano nodded.

"Look at it this way," Sadiq added "If they're still alive, then bring them with you! You can live with your parents. They don't HAVE to be enslaved."

Ludwig hissed. ' _Stop lying to him!'_

Sadiq responded back. ' _But it is the truth. It could happen._ ' He rubbed Feliciano's back. ' _This human is a gem, Ludwig. You must see that? We have to be prepared for other demons trying to take him from us. And when all this is said and done, what's to say he won't catch the eye of some Demon Lord? You know how much demons love to own human spouses._ '

Ludwig growled at him. ' _So says the would-be incubus. Did you ever think that maybe your lover cursed you because-_ ' Sadiq interrupted him with a roar-like snarl that frightened Feliciano.

' _Do not speak of my lover.'_ "Feli, I'm sorry I scared you with that roar. Ludwig just said something that made me angry."

"It's okay." Feliciano said softly. "I guess my biggest concern is my twin brother, Romano. He's in a coma, that means he's asleep for a long time and can't wake up." He looked from both Sadiq and Alfred as he spoke. "There are machines and medicines keeping him alive. I am worried about him…I don't…" he sniffled. "I don't want a demon to eat him! I love my brother so much! I just want him to be okay!"

"Forget about your brother." Ludwig said coldly. "There's no room for weakness here." The second he turned around to leave the scene his face was met with a slap. His eyes widened at his elder brother who looked pissed off. ' _What_?'

' _How can you be so cold, Ludwig? You must have forgotten the bond two brothers can have! I sacrificed myself for you; or have you forgotten that? This guy loves his brother. Think about that._ ' Gilbert removed his blindfold and shirt to remind his baby brother of his death.

Ludwig sighed through his nose, tracing the stitches on the left shoulder blade and then gazing at the eyes that could see yet were not there. He felt ashamed of himself. Gilbert was right, he had almost forgotten about the deadly sacrifice his brother gave to save him. Feliciano was only concerned for the well-being of his own brother, and a twin nonetheless. Then he was reminded of the images from that fateful day… ' _I'm sorry, brother. I was being insensitive_.'

Gilbert retied the blindfold. ' _We can't help his brother recover, but you can go with him to see the guy at least_.' He smirked. ' _You're too uptight, little bro. You need to get laid_.'

Ludwig blushed angrily. ' _Brother…the things you say…!_ ' He growled.

' _It's true, though! Look at me, I'm happy with Ivan! I want my little brother to be happy with someone!'_  He pinched Ludwig's cheeks. ' _But you're such a tough nut to crack. You could always help me out and take Alfred so that I can have Ivan?_ '

' _I'd rather hang myself than share my life with that fool._ '

' _But you need someone sweet…someone like Feli!_ '

' _Brother, please, I have enough on my mind. Finding a significant other is a waste of time and out of the question. It's hard enough that we have that…that crying thing in the kitchen to deal with. I see him as our life source and nothing else._ '

' _I know he's a crybaby, but he'll get used to us. He'll see that we are a very lovable bunch!_ ' Gilbert looked around Ludwig to see Sadiq and Alfred coming out of the kitchen. Sadiq was holding a sleeping Feliciano in his arms.

' _He cried himself to sleep_.' Said Alfred. ' _We're going to put him to bed_.'

Ludwig nodded. ' _Do so. I suggest we all get a little bit of rest before the morning sun. Remember our powers are weaker in the sunlight and we have not been on the surface in so long. Be cautious._ '

He watched as the other two demons tucked Feliciano carefully into bed so as to not wake him up. Ludwig chose to stay with him for a little while and silently analyze the human. Since Feliciano was asleep, Ludwig wanted to reserve his power for the morning light and transformed back into his demon form. It felt good to stretch his wings while rubbing the base of his horns. But with his demon features came his demon instincts, which could smell and taste the innocence of this human before him. Ludwig frowned deeply, trying to ignore the demon urges telling him to attack. There were a few ways he could 'attack' the human if he weren't so important to their mission. He could suck the life force from him right now, but that will be saved for a later time when they all need their powers refreshed. Eating him was out of the question, although Ludwig wasn't sure he would want to eat him. Feliciano was small, skinny, and would make his stomach hurt. And then there were the sexual urges, and these were difficult for a demon to control unless one was of high class, such as he. Lesser demons would have ravaged and eaten the human by now, getting themselves off on his innocent spirit and virgin body. Even if Ludwig wanted to ravage the human he would most likely end up killing the frail creature. Humans never lasted long with demons; their weak and fleshy bodies cannot endure the extreme might of a demon. There have been romantic stories of human and demon relationships in the past, but Ludwig believed them to be just that: Stories.

Still, his demon form did hide a curious side and thinking back to what his brother said, he decided to take a little 'peek' of Feliciano's body. Lust was not his specialty power; that was Sadiq's, but he could still undress a human without touching them. Holding out his clawed hand the blanket began to lift and move away from Feliciano's body. Gently placing it above the knees, he concentrated the power to lifting up the shirt and revealing a smooth belly. No muscle at all. Not only was the human a crybaby, but he was lacking physical strength and endurance. Feliciano was clearly a spoiled, lazy human who mustn't like to do any bit of hard work. The fact that he was still asleep for all this was proof enough. But since he wasn't waking up, Ludwig's curiosity took the 'peeking' a bit further. His fingers swirled and the pants slipped low to begin revealing the 'v' shape of the groin. A bit further down and he could see a hint of honey brown, which matched the human's hair. Feliciano gave a little moan and Ludwig quickly dressed him, and then covered him. Fortunately, the human had rolled over and fallen back to sleep.

' _Hmph. Ridiculous human_.' Just as he was about to leave the room, the familiar sound of pleasure and noise reached his demon ears. He frowned knowing what it was. Ivan was either with his brother or Alfred. The two demons had a 'mutual' agreement to share Ivan, but that agreement didn't always follow through depending on the mood of the other. Perhaps it was best he stay in here and rest on the room chair covered in clothing. This room needed to be cleaned, he noted.

~ The Next Rainy Morning ~

Feliciano sat rigid next to Ludwig on the bus. The demon looked perfectly human while dressed all in black. This was a public bus so odd characters getting on board did not faze the usual riders. At first, Ludwig had been frightened of the large vehicle, but once Feliciano explained it to him the demon was willing to go. They were going to see his brother at the hospital. Ludwig had said they would go while the other demons were out exploring the city. Feliciano was grateful for Ludwig coming with him. The demon was company, even though he was a dark creature. He had to close the shop again today, which wasn't so bad because it was another rainy day. People did not like to shop in the rain nor did they want their boxed pastries getting wet. Still, his mind was running wild with the idea that all these people on the bus going about their daily boring lives have no clue about what terrors are going to befall them in the upcoming days. Trying to say anything would make him sound like a madman, get him arrested, and then placed on the eighth floor of Romano's hospital in the insane place.

Taking a glance at Ludwig he could see the demon was in some sort of deep thought. His eyes weren't blinking, his arms were crossed, and he was wearing a hard look. Feliciano tilted his head to gaze up at the blonde, finding himself admiring the larger man. Ludwig was taller, stronger, and more vicious than he was. Feliciano had been afraid to ask, but he wondered if Ludwig was the unofficial leader of the other demons? They seemed to look up to him. Feliciano could see why the others admired him. Ludwig was handsome, very handsome. Feliciano thought the demon could pass as an underwear model for Calvin Klein. The thought of Ludwig's 'human' body naked like that brought a warm blush to his cheeks, and that was when Ludwig's blue eyes glanced at him. He squeaked and sat up straight.

"What?" Ludwig asked softly.

"N-Nothing! Just thinking!"

"You have to look at me to think?"

"No! That's not it! I…I was just…um…well…I was just thinking about you."

Ludwig raised a blonde brow. "About me?"

Feliciano stood up. "This is our stop. I'll tell you when we're out. Come on." He took Ludwig's hand to guide him off of the bus. The hand was hot, just like the rest of him. 'Always burning.' Feliciano repeated to himself. The rain has slowed to a light drizzle, so he tucked the umbrella under his arm and then turned back to Ludwig. "We have a short walk to the hospital. Follow me."

"What were you thinking about?"

Feliciano whimpered. "I don't want you to be mad at me…so I've been afraid to ask." They walked side-by-side.

"Just ask." Ludwig was growing frustrated.

"Um…are you the leader of the other demons?"

"No. They all govern themselves. They have their own nation, army, castle, and lands. We all serve the same master, so we have to work together at times."

"Oh." He stopped Ludwig from stepping into the street, telling him they have to wait for the person figure to come up. Ludwig stared at the flashing sign as they moved through the crosswalk. "Can I ask something else?"

"I suppose."

"Are you all…dead?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. We're not dead. We are very much alive as you are. We can only die by demon hands, and it has to be a demon of high rank or our master. No human can kill us."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "That's amazing! Do you have vampires living in your world? Vampires and werewolves?"

Ludwig found the corner of his lip curling into a smile. "No, we don't. I've heard of these beasts you humans have spoken of and they do not exist."

"Oh, okay." The courtyard for the hospital came into view. "This is where we have to go." Feliciano guided him inside, handed him his visitor's pass, and they headed for Romano's room. Ludwig was looking at anything and everything in the hospital. He was a little concerned about the elevator, but Feliciano coaxed him into taking it. Ludwig glanced in to the other rooms they passed until reaching Romano's. "Okay, this is my brother's room." He noticed Ludwig was lost in a stare again, and he was staring at the door to Romano's room. "Ludwig? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Ludwig looked down at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

There was something in that room with Feliciano's brother. Ludwig could sense it wasn't a demon, but it was something else entirely. It was a strange feeling. He let the human open the door and he followed Feliciano inside. There was the form of Romano on the bed, but something else was standing beside it. Ludwig could see the bright oval shaped light standing next to the bed opposite of Feliciano. Ludwig didn't know what to make of it. It was harmless, whatever it was. He could sense no malicious intent from it. The form must be from something of the Light World. He had never seen such a being before.

"Ludwig? Come over and meet my brother, Romano." Feliciano waved him over.

He kept his eyes on the light form as he approached the bed to stand beside Feliciano. "This is your brother?"

"Yes. He's my older brother by four minutes!" He fluffed Romano's pillow. "I have to water the plants so give me one minute, okay?"

Ludwig was still staring at the glowing form. "Okay." He wished he could see a solid form of the light to know exactly what it was. When Feliciano left the room to get some water, Ludwig chose to speak to it but in Latin. ' _What are you?_ ' The form didn't reply, but instead knocked something off of the end table. Ludwig bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was a framed picture. There were three men in the picture, Feliciano, Romano, and another man. The other man was carrying a wooden box of tomatoes while the brothers had baskets of apples. Ludwig understood then who this glowing form was. ' _You must be this man_.'

"Oh," Feliciano came back in with the small watering can. "You like that picture? That's us and Antonio, my brother's boyfriend."

"Really?" Ludwig looked at the glowing form.

"Mmhm." He began to water the plants. "He died in a bad car crash. My brother was badly hurt and that's why he's in a coma. Antonio didn't make it. I'm always worried about having to tell Romano about his death…if he ever wakes up. Romano will be heartbroken." He sighed. "I wish Antonio were here."

"Hm." Ludwig placed the picture back on the table. "I don't think you have anything to worry about with your brother."

"I don't?"

"No. When everything does happen, he'll have someone taking care of him."

Feliciano dropped the watering can. "Someone? D-Do you mean…Antonio?"

"Yeah." He turned away from the light form. "I guess that's who it-" He saw Feliciano on his knees beside the watering can crying. "Now what?"

"That…that just makes me so happy!" He smiled at Ludwig through his tears. "I know you can see other things and…and if you see Antonio, tell him that I miss him."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "I think he knows. I do want to leave, so finish up what you have to do."

He was glad they came here. If the Light World was able to wonder the earth then they could try to keep the demons from taking over. He would have to report this. But Ludwig had heard tales of the Light World, and for such a 'beautiful' place it was anything but peaceful. The only difference between demons and angels was  _suffering_. Demons were born to suffer. Those who are evil when human become demons when they die, having all of their memories and emotions wiped away. They become the lesser demons, the ones he leads. Good humans become angels in heaven where all their sins and sad memories are washed away, leaving them fresh, clean, and new. But like full-blooded demons, there were full-blooded angels, and it has been told to him that they can be just as vicious and as cruel as Dark World dwellers.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano tugged on his coat sleeve. "Before we go…is there any way you can help Romano?"

Ludwig looked at the sleeping man on the bed hooked up to machines. "No, there's nothing I can do." He saw Feliciano's shoulders slump sadly. "But I think keeping him alive with these…beeping things…isn't helping him. What sort of life does he have like this?"

"He might wake up one day."

"And what if he doesn't?"

Feliciano sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I…I just keep hoping he'll wake up."

Ludwig didn't move, but held his breath as the light form glided through the bed to stand beside Feliciano, as if trying to comfort him. "It's time to go. Come on."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'll be back soon Romano, okay?" Feliciano wiped away the tears as he left the room with Ludwig following behind.

"You need to stop crying. It's a waste of energy and does nothing to help solve any problems."

"But I've always cried easily." They stepped into the elevator. "I can't help it. Everything I know is going to be destroyed! How can I not cry about that?"

"Yes, but you will still be alive. Let that be the hope you need to keep carrying on. You will still be a slave but your life will be different from the other humans. I would suggest allowing either Alfred or Sadiq to be your masters. That should make you feel more…comfortable. Now get over it and except your fate."

Feliciano was never one to fight back or be aggressive. Everything was out of his control and all he could do was just surrender to the new dark world that would be his home. Coming to that realization didn't help the tears to stop.

As they exited the hospital it was beginning to rain heavily. He opened the umbrella and gave it to Ludwig to hold as he guided the demon through the streets. They took shelter inside of a diner where Feliciano decided they should eat while waiting for the rain to slow down. Feliciano taught the demon how to order food and what he should get. Ludwig ordered a steak, cooked rare, with a side of fries and potatoes. Feliciano decided on breakfast, and he ordered an omelet with a hot cup of cappuccino. The demon hungrily ate the meat, ignored the fries, but inhaled the mashed potatoes. Feliciano took his time with his meal, watching the demon man take mental notes as he ate.

"Hey, Ludwig?" The demon looked up at him. Feliciano flushed a bit. "Um…this new world that is coming…what is it going to be like?"

"I told you. The sun will be black and the sky red. We demons like darkness."

"But you were once human. Don't you remember the sun?"

"I do, but we don't need the sun."

"How will plants grow?"

Ludwig put his fork down. "Feliciano, understand this: the Dark World functions as any world does. We have plants and trees. We also have water, lakes, ponds, mountains, and animals. The animals aren't like what you are used to here, but they are animals nonetheless. You may even like the new world. There is a sense of beauty to it."

He looked down sadly at his omelet, choosing to say nothing.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment the other demons had not yet returned, except for one. Feliciano and Ludwig walked in to the living room to see Alfred sitting on the couch watching television. Surrounding the demon on the couch and floor were bags upon bags of McDonalds. Alfred was staring blankly at the television as he inhaled burger after burger. Feliciano noticed that the blood dripping on the couch disappeared the moment it hit the fabric. It was still so bizarre to him.

"Alfred, what are you eating?" Ludwig asked.

"Sh!" Alfred shushed him without taking his eyes off of the screen. "I need to know if Monica is pregnant!"

Ludwig raised a brow. "Who is Monica?"

Feliciano looked at the screen, seeing that Alfred was watching a soap opera show. He gave a little chuckle.

"You see, this girl in the moving box is having an affair with this guy here, the blonde guy." He pointed to the characters on the screen. "But the guy, Frankie, has no clue that Monica was sleeping with Joey, and the baby might not be his! But the curious part is that Monica's best friend Miranda has been seeing Joey as well and she knows that Joey is a gambler, but Monica doesn't know that! Joey's been taking money from her purse and Miranda is trying to expose him for-"

"Shut up, Alfred." Ludwig said with a hiss. "Did you get anything accomplished today?"

Alfred looked at him with his right cheek filled with hamburger. "I found this placed called McDonalds and they have this drink called coke! It tastes great and makes me have to piss all the time!" He sipped the drink through the straw loudly. "But that's not the best part! The bag for kids comes with little tiny toys!" Alfred proudly held up a My Little Pony toy. "It's a tiny pink pony with hair you can brush! I want to collect all eight, but the lady in the paper hat said there's a new toy every week so I have to keep coming back!"

Ludwig frowned and looked at Feliciano, who looked amused. "This demon owns lands and commands a massive army," He looked back at Alfred who was examining the pink pony "And he's playing with a pony."

Alfred grinned. "Not just any pony! THIS is a princess pony!"

"Alfred, did you know that there are other things to watch on the television?" Feliciano asked. They only had basic cable since he and his brother never watched much television.

"Other shows, you mean?"

"Yes. You flip through the stations like this." Feliciano showed him the remote. He watched in amusement as Alfred flipped through the stations, stopping when he caught sight of Baywatch.

"Whoa…"

Feliciano chuckled. "Better than Monica?"

Alfred wiggled his brows. "MUCH better than Monica! Ludwig! Look how small that thing is that she's wearing!"

Ludwig did a double take at the television. "What in the world-?"

Alfred opened another burger. "Fuck Monica and her love life. Keep running slow, baby!"

"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!" Came Gilbert's echoing voice.

"Brother?" Ludwig was finally able to turn his eyes away from the ladies on the screen.

Gilbert came dancing in the room, wearing sunglasses and a strange new outfit. His white hair was slicked back and curled to the side. Feliciano couldn't help but laugh at his attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ludwig hissed at his brother.

"Hey! You may address me as, 'The King'. Uh-huh!" He struck a pose and shook his hips. "I met this cool guy on the street! Said his name was Elvis and he played something called a guitar! I danced along with him and he showed me where to get this outfit, so I did! I'm the King of Rock and Roll baby!" He took Feliciano's umbrella and began playing it like a guitar while singing 'Jailhouse Rock' off-key.

"That would be an Elvis impersonator that you met." Feliciano told him. "The real Elvis died a few decades ago, so now people dress up like him for fun."

Ludwig knocked away the empty bags of McDonalds and sat on the sofa. "We're not here to-" he paused a moment to watch Alfred playing with the pony "We're not here to play around in this world. We're all on a mission here! Gilbert, take off that ridiculous outfit and have some dignity!"

Gilbert looked at him and burst out into song. "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog! Cryin' all the time!"

Ludwig seethed and Feliciano laughed loudly. The door was heard closing again, and this time Sadiq entered with a pink plastic bag while sucking on a blue Slurpee.

Ludwig was afraid to ask, but he did. "And what are you doing?"

"It's called a Slurpee. It- AHHH! THAT PAIN AGAIN!" Sadiq held his forehead. "What is that? AH!"

Feliciano giggled. "It's a cold drink! If you drink it too fast you get brain freeze!"

"Oh, it's gone!" Sadiq smiled and went back to drink the Slurpee. "Anyone want any cheesecake?" He held up the pink bag.

"What's that?" Alfred asked. "All I recognized was 'cake'."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's sweet, moist, and cheesy."

Feliciano smiled. "If you like cheesecake then I can make it for you. I'm a baker, it's what I do."

Sadiq grinned. "Then I want cheesecake ALL the time! With strawberry syrup on top!"

"Where is Ivan?" Ludwig asked, annoyed. "I hope he found something useful?" Everyone else had failed in their missions.

"HEY!" Alfred shouted angrily. "Where'd the girl go? Who's this lady?"

"That's the news, Alfred." Feliciano answered. "It's Breaking News, too. Something must have happened!" He was scared again. Were the demons beginning to destroy the city? Everyone gathered around to watch.

'Well, it has been an extra strange day in the city. Police have reported that a strange young man had walked in to a local McDonalds buying up over fifty bags of their value meals.' Everyone looked to Alfred. 'The man didn't pay a cent for them but the workers didn't ask for him to pay. They just offered him the food. When they called police they said they don't know why they gave the food for free but just wanted to.'

"Demons don't pay!" Gilbert said with a grin.

'If things aren't strange enough today, an entire nunnery has asked to close their convent doors and leave the order. All two hundred of the nuns, ranging from ages sixteen to eighty, said a man dressed in black entered their church. The man did not harm or touch them in any way, but to quote one young nun she said that he made them all feel 'impure things and thoughts'- '

Sadiq bashfully slurped the rest of his Slurpee loudly.

Ludwig just looked at him and calmly said, "I hate you."

'This just in! Local police have just been informed that a large man who speaks only Russian is taking over playground equipment at a local park.' The television changed to the camera filming Ivan pushing a small child off a swing to take it for himself.

"Oh, no." Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Police have tried escorting the man out of the park but he would not come down from the monkey bars. Eventually he popped a little boy's balloon before leaving the park without being arrested or causing any more harm. If anyone sees this man he is considered dangerous and police should be notified of his whereabouts.'

The door opened and closed. Everyone turned to watch Ivan walk in with a stick of blue cotton candy. "Hiii!" He greeted happily.

Ludwig glared at him. "Pushing children off of toys?"

"That kid was on the swing for too long. Most of the children didn't want the swings because they were wet from the rain. I could have taken one of the empty ones, but I wanted the one the little boy was on!" He smiled happily.

Feliciano was going to mention to Ivan that it was 'odd' for a grown man to play on a playground without their child. But Ivan's coat still hid all those scary instruments of torture, so he thought it best to just ignore the issue.

'And now back to our regular scheduling program.'

"Hey! Where's me?" Gilbert shouted in outrage. "Why aren't I talked about in the moving box?"

"It's a television." Alfred corrected him.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig's voice echoed loudly in the room, making everything shake with its vibration. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! We have important work to do and all of you are enjoying yourselves instead of doing what is asked of us! Now did ANYONE do ANYTHING constructive today?"

The demons were silent until Gilbert spoke. "I found out where women go to dance naked for money?"

Ludwig stood up. "That's it. I'm done here." He stormed off to Romano's empty bedroom and slammed the door.

Feliciano watched him as he left.

"Feli, don't worry about him." Gilbert pat the human on the shoulder. "He's always been a stick in the mud. Trying to get Ludwig to unwind is like trying to get blood from a rock."

"Let's cut up the cheesecake!" Sadiq held up the pink bag and went into the kitchen with the others following.

Feliciano didn't follow but instead went to Romano's room where Ludwig had shut himself up inside. He hesitated a moment before giving a soft knock. The door opened on its own, making Feli tense up with fear. Some sort of invisible force pulled him in and the door slammed shut behind him.

"They're idiots. All of them!" Ludwig was back in his demon form. "I am the only one who knows what my duty is!" Feliciano didn't know what to say to him. "True demons mock us enough without those four giving more reason to do so!"

"I think…I think they're just enjoying themselves."

"Well now is not the time! Other demons are roaming this world and we all need to be on our guard."

Feliciano's eyes caught something outside the window of the bedroom. The sky was turning black and flashing a slow, dark red. "L-Ludwig!" He shook violently as he pointed to the window.

Ludwig knew immediately what it was. "Now it starts! Damn it all!" He wrapped an arm around Feliciano's waist and hoisted him up on his hip. Darting out of the room, he ran back to the living area where the others were dining happily on cheesecake. "Everyone, to arms!"

"Can't it wait until commercial?" Alfred whined.

Ivan grinned and opened up the left side of his trench coat, taking out a strange looking scythe with dozens of sharp edges. "It's time to play!"

"We greet them on the roof!" Ludwig ordered.

Feliciano waved "I'll just wait in here." He laughed nervously.

"You need to be with us!" Ludwig growled and gripped the human's arm. Feliciano screamed to be let go but Ludwig ignored him, flying out one of the windows with the other demons to meet on the roof.

The sky was flashing red above them, its supernatural force knocking out all of the power in the nearby buildings. Feliciano was on his knees behind Ludwig, clutching at the demon's leg and trembling violently. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening he was too scared. Then came a voice, a loud, monstrous voice both deep and baritone. To Feli, it sounded like a large monster, and it probably was. However, the voice was talking in a strange language, one he could not understand.

' _ **Fancy meeting you all here!**_ _'_ Said the voice.

Ludwig chose to answer for he knew which Fiend was speaking. ' _This is going to be our world, Fiend of Corruption!_ ' He hollered. ' _We five will fight the others and rest of your demon armies should they even try to challenge us!_ '

' _ **Fake demons will never be allowed to rule this world!**_ ' Spoke the Fiend. ' _ **You cannot succeed without the Fifth Nation! We will find them before you, and after that, your punishments will be severe!**_ '

Alfred gave a heroic laugh. ' _Never underestimate the might of a first American! Our armies will triumph over all and mine will be the first!_ '

' _We do not fear your punishments._ ' Ivan added with a flick of his tongue against the scythe blade. ' _It is you who will suffer at my hands! I will use your spines for jump rope!_ '

' _So tell that to your little Fiend friends!'_  Gilbert gave the red sky the finger. ' _You'll all be bowing to us!_ '

' _Our Dark One's shadow will cover the earth as we rise to power and crush you beneath us!_ ' Sadiq finished.

The voice only laughed darkly and two bright yellow slanted eyes appeared in the center of the sky. ' _ **You will never succeed! Our kind will devour every human on earth! Heed my warning, fake demons, of your impending doom! Surrender now and you shall be our slaves, and you will live! Deny our terms and continue to fight, then your human deaths will come back tenfold as punishment with no chance of another life! You will all be rotting human corpses! Empty shells with no souls to disappear in to the ground, cold and forgotten! Beings unfit to sit upon the thrones of a new world!**_ **'** _'_  The Fiend laughed again. ' _ **Or maybe we will simply eat your corpses instead! How yummy you would be! A burning man, a ragdoll, a traitor, a rebel, and a loved one's curse!**_ They sky slowly began to turn back to gray.  **'** _ **That is my warning to you.**_ **'**  The voice began to fade. ' _ **Make a wise choice!**_ '

With that said, it was gone.

Alfred looked to Ludwig with concern. "Our deaths will come back  _tenfold_? What does that mean?"

"It means they're trying to scare us." Gilbert answered. "It won't happen."

Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry, Alfie. I'll protect you."

"We can bet on this," Sadiq started "They'll be using our deaths and the causes of them to try and corrupt us."

Ludwig nodded. "Sadiq is right. From now on, you mustn't believe anything you see or hear pertaining to your human demise. What killed us back then can still kill us now."

Gilbert slapped a hand to Ludwig's shoulder. "You can imagine what those Fiends would have in store for us if we were their slaves. Beaten, fucked, and tortured. And not necessarily in that order." He spit on the roof. "I hate being called 'ragdoll'!"

Ivan hissed. "I would kill myself, and then I'd kill you and Alfred to keep you both safe."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh. "That's a little extreme there, buddy!"

"We have to protect Feliciano as well." Sadiq reminded them. "He's our human. They'll come for him."

They all looked down at Feliciano's form whose face was pure white and unmoving. He fainted.

**End Chapter 2 TBC**


	3. Bloodlust

*****Warnings: Mild yaoi, language, humor, violence, blood, mentions of other pairings**

  
*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,** _

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu** _

**Chapter 3: Bloodlust**

When Feliciano came to, he saw that he was in his bedroom and not on the roof. How did he get here? And what happened? Maybe he really was dreaming, but all of it had felt so real. There was only one way to find out. Slowly, he got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, pressing his ear against the white wood. He listened for the voices of the demons. The television was on, but he could have left it on as well. All was silent outside the door! It really was just a dream! But his hopes were shattered when the sound of Alfred's obnoxiously loud laughter filled the hall. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes knowing it was hopeless. Demons were still living with him and the world was going to be destroyed with everything in it. Slumping back over to the bed he crashed face first into the mattress.

There really was nothing he could do to prevent this apocalypse from happening. Whether he liked it or not, the end was near. The end of the world sat in his living room right now. And who was that voice on the rooftop? Feliciano remembered blacking out when he saw those massive eyes appear in the sky, and then everything else after that is a blur. Whatever it was it had frightened him to faint. Of course, he was also very easy to scare. The demons said earlier that nothing bad would happen to him so long as he continued to take care of them. If there was no means of escape or a chance to save the world, then maybe he should just give in to the notion that his world would soon be dark. He didn't want to be enslaved either. He could only imagine humans walking around in rags with chains around their necks as they were forced to do hard labor and be eaten by demons. That too had frightened him. But he would be safe, they said, from becoming a slave. He felt selfish for taking the demons up on the offer to not be a slave but it would be foolish not too. He wasn't that courageous or strong; he hated pain, he hated hard work, and he hated being frightened all the time.

Now that he had himself taken care of it didn't help his brother at all. The only thing he could hope for would be that Romano can come with him wherever he was to go. Would he go with Ludwig or one of the others? If so, would they let him take Romano? Would they be able to keep up with his medical needs? Would it be free? There were so many questions rattling in his head that he whined miserably.

'Romano, I hope Antonio is with you like Ludwig said. That way, no matter what happens, I know you'll be safe.'

He always was one to quickly surrender without a fight. What was that old saying? If you can't beat them, join them?

After some brooding, Feliciano decided to leave his room and see what the demons were up to. Holding his breath, he stepped into the living room. Only Alfred, Ivan, and Gilbert were present. Alfred was laughing at 'America's Funniest Home Videos' while Ivan and Gilbert were making out on the recliner. Feliciano looked at the two kissing, noticing how Gilbert's tail twirled and twisted around Ivan's leg. If Gilbert didn't have pants on Feliciano would assume they were having sex. Strangely enough, the sight of them making out made his lower regions feel a little funny. He was never one to watch or read pornography because it had always made him uncomfortable. Looking at and chasing girls with his brother was a simple pastime but they never went crazy over it. Regular sex scenes in love movies were acceptable, and those he would prefer. He had to turn his eyes away from the two before something 'embarrassing' happened.

"H-hey." He said with a trembling voice.

"Hey you!" Alfred grinned at him. "This show is so funny! That guy got hit in the groin with a baseball bat! Come watch it with me!"

"Um…well…" Embarrassed and blushing, Feliciano pointed to Gilbert and Ivan.

"What? Those two? Gilbert only has five more minutes before it's my turn." Gilbert gave him the finger.

Feliciano took a seat beside Alfred. He stared at the demon, seeing that he had taken off his coat to reveal a simple white sleeveless undershirt. Feliciano could see a bullet hole, which was bleeding yet not dripping. Alfred must have caught him staring.

"Want to touch it?"

Feliciano gasped. "N-NO! I don't want to!"

"It's okay! It's not like it's going to bite or anything!" He laughed.

"But…but don't they hurt?"

"Not anymore. I'm used to the pain. It just feels natural to me. So, how are you feeling? Better?"

"I guess…just what was that thing on the roof? And where's Ludwig?"

Alfred raised a wheat colored brow at him. "Don't you worry about the thing on the roof. Hey, real quick, are you a virgin?" Feliciano turned red. "So a virgin with girls. How about guys? You a virgin with guys?" The Italian turned beet red. Alfred grinned. "That's cute! You're so small and innocent!" He pulled the human in to a hug.

"He's a loser if he hasn't fucked or been fucked yet!" Gilbert said with a grin before returning to Ivan's lips.

"Ludwig stepped out a little while ago with Sadiq. They'll be back soon." He let Feliciano go.

"Where did they go?"

Alfred poked the Italian's nose. "You don't have to worry about that. But don't be afraid! It's nothing bad that they're doing." He squeezed Feli's cheeks. "Don't want to spoil your innocence!"

Feliciano still didn't understand, so he just smiled and nodded if only to get away from Alfred's grip.

"They're probably out fucking somewhere." Gilbert crudely answered while turning around in Ivan's lap.

Ivan saw the uncomfortable look on Feliciano's face. "It's nothing to worry about, Feli." He smiled sweetly. "The five of us have been together for centuries, stuck underground in a whole other world where we are not allowed to venture out of our section of the realm. Since we were once human and not born demons we don't fit in with the rest of the Underworld."

"Plus, demons have twice the lust and sex appeal of a human!" Gilbert added with a lick of his lips. "We can fuck around without a care!"

"Don't listen to him." Ivan wagged his finger at Feliciano. "We still have our boundaries."

"Yeah, and you get bored living for centuries and try out different things just because you can." Alfred had to add in his own two cents. "There isn't any romance behind it, just mutual lust and scratching an itch, you know?"

Maybe it was the sex appeal Gilbert spoke of making him feel this way. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that he felt… _horny_. He thought only vampires had that power, but since they weren't real then it must just be demons. That would explain the feeling he got when he first saw Gilbert and Ivan together. The image of Ludwig appeared in his mind, and then the demon was on his bed…and then demon was naked. Feliciano felt his skin crawl and he heard himself 'eep'. He quickly grabbed the pillow to hide his face.

"I wonder if I was ever innocent like that?" Gilbert pondered.

"You better not get any ideas." Ivan chuckled. "I like you this way."

"Okay, my turn!" Alfred jumped off the couch to shove the albino demon off of Ivan. Gilbert gave him a glare but quietly walked away to join Feliciano on the couch.

The door to the apartment opened and closed loudly, making Feliciano jump an inch off the couch. All four of them turned to see Ludwig and Sadiq enter, in their demon forms, and covered in blood. Feliciano just stared wide-eyed at them, wondering what had happened. Gilbert jumped to his feet and ran to his brother's side.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Those are demon marks!" Gilbert looked at the torn skin on Ludwig's forearm. "Are you hurt anywhere else, brother?"

"Hm…I'm alright. We ran in to some trouble a couple of miles from here." Ludwig flexed his wings. "A group of demons."

"We don't know which legion they belonged to." Sadiq added. "We made quick work of them, though."

"Most of this blood is from the demons we slaughtered." Ludwig glanced down at his torn arm. "This was me not paying attention."

Gilbert growled. "If they're only a few miles away there could be more! You stay here and rest, baby brother."

Ludwig growled. "Don't call me 'baby'."

Gilbert ignored him and turned to Alfred. "Let's do some adventuring!"

Alfred whined, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. "But it's my turn with Ivan and the final episode rerun of 'The Bachelorette' is on soon!"

Ivan pat the other's thigh. "Go with Gilbert and do your job. I'll stay and keep an eye on things here. No one sniffs out demons like you."

"Well, that is true." Alfred slipped off Ivan's lap and moved to join Gilbert. "You guys sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sadiq answered. "Be careful out there."

"Back in a flash!" Gilbert flashed them the 'peace out' symbol before disappearing in to a large black flame with Alfred.

Ivan got up and went over to the others, gazing at Ludwig's wound. "It hasn't healed yet."

Ludwig held it away from him. Ivan was able to heal wounds caused by demons but the act involved his tongue, and a lot of licking. It always made Ludwig uncomfortable; he wasn't his brother who enjoyed getting a tongue bath from the violent demon. "I'll be fine." He turned to Feliciano, who was trembling on the couch. "You. What do you have for wounds?" Sadiq tried to say something but Ludwig slapped the back of his thigh with his tail.

' _Ow! You dick, what was that for_?'

' _Don't tell him anything! Let me handle this. Go clean yourself up_.' "Feliciano, where are your medicines for this?" He motioned to his wound.

Feliciano was hesitant to answer, or even to help out for that matter. But he remembered how he wanted to avoid becoming a human slave so he would have to prove his worth to Ludwig  _somehow._ He gulped, feeling like he needed to pee. "There's a first aid kit in the hallway closet."

"I'll be in the shower." Sadiq took off his bloody coat and made it disappear. "Which one is hot, again?"

"The left one." Feliciano answered. "But let's get that wrapped first." He said to Ludwig and turned to the kitchen, grabbing a dishtowel from under the sink. 'Just try to be brave. Be brave. Ludwig won't hurt you if you just do as he asks.'

Feliciano retrieved the first aid kit and brought Ludwig to his room, motioning for him to sit on the bed. Once he got a full look at Ludwig's arm he had to hold back from vomiting. Ludwig had a large abrasion with most of the skin hanging off like a piece of tissue paper. The dishtowel was soaking up most of the blood and for a second he wondered just how much blood Ludwig brought in with him. So much for choosing white carpets in the main entry hall. But this wound was way beyond a simple first aid kit.

"Ludwig, you need to go to a hospital for that! I can't fix it."

"You can."

"No, I can't! It needs real medical attention!" He whined. "We have to get you to the hospital so a doctor can look at you." Feliciano noticed a strange look in Ludwig's demon blue eyes and saw a smile lift at the left corner of his mouth. What was Ludwig thinking about? It made him uncomfortable. "L-Ludwig?"

"What do you think we meant when we mentioned your 'life force'?"

Swallowing hard, he trembled and shook his head. "I…I don't know. M-My…spirit?"

"That's part of it, but there is one more thing that you can give us that no other human can." He let his upper and bottom fangs show. "You can heal us with your blood."

"Veh? EH?" He yelped. "M-My blood? No! I thought you said there were no such things as vampires!"

Ludwig ran his black demon tongue over his top fangs. "I never said demons didn't drink blood." He shot his clawed hand out to grab Feliciano's wrist making the smaller man cry out. Feliciano struggled to pull away but the human was just too puny and weak. "This is your only worth to us, human." He pushed the sleeve up to reveal a delicate, slightly tanned wrist.

"Let me go! Please! Don't bite me! Don't eat me!" He began his long mantra of wailing, something that usually drove his brother and Antonio to leave the room.

"NOISY HUMAN!"

Ludwig felt his demon bloodlust hit its peak once he smelt the flow of innocent human blood. The first bite would make the pathetic human stop whining and crying. The crying was the worst. Pulling the wrist to his mouth he gave a hard bite, taking Feliciano's full wrist in to his jaws as a dog would. The human screamed and tried to pull away but Ludwig only gripped him harder. The blood was exquisite, the best he had ever tasted. While he had drank human virgin blood in the past none had ever tasted this good. It was sweeter tasting than the usual metallic sting on the tongue, plus, the taste of  _fear_  always added a bit of 'kick' to it. As much as he wanted to suck this human dry, Ludwig knew he had to keep this young man alive for the sake of all of them. He forced himself to pull away, panting heavily as he savored every last bit of the pure blood on his tongue. The human, on the other hand, was on the floor bawling while holding his bleeding wrist. So pathetic. The human was so useless it was almost hurt to look at him. Best he starts to calm the blubbering baby.

"Feliciano, get up. I can fix your wound and make it stop bleeding."

Feliciano looked up at him with tearful amber eyes and then let out a shrill scream. "YOUR EYES!"

"What about them?"

"They're red!" Feliciano quickly moved away from him in fear.

Ludwig wasn't sure what the other was speaking of. Thinking for moment, he remembered that when he drank human blood his eyes welled up with his own blood. "It's nothing to be afraid of. It will pass soon. Come, let me heal that wound before you bleed to death."

Feliciano shivered. "W-What are you going to do?" What choice did he have?

"Lick it. I can only heal wounds that I inflict. Now come here before I am forced to drag you without touching you."

"Huh? Without touching me- OH!" Feliciano found himself being pulled along floor by an invisible force straight up to Ludwig.

Before he could say or do anything, Ludwig had his wrist once again. This time, that large black tongue darted out to casually lick at the bite wounds. Feliciano shivered at the touch, but not in fear or disgust; rather in subtle pleasure. Ludwig's tongue strokes were gentle, and for a muscle so black and thick it was extremely soft. To his utter amazement, the bite wounds stopped hurting and the holes closed up as if they were never there. He didn't feel a thing! How could a creature so frightening and dangerous have such a tender side to it? Still, the demon had horns, fangs, bat wings and a tail. Not to mention the tongue currently licking him and those thick claws.

"This is what you must do for us whenever we are wounded." Ludwig told him firmly. "Just your presence around us is enough to keep us strong, but for wounds such as the one I just had, we'd need your blood to help us heal and regain our strength in this world." Ludwig knew Ivan could do it as well but he knew the others, just like himself, would prefer to drink of Feli's blood.

"I…I have to do it for all of you?" He imagined what Gilbert and Ivan would be like, which nearly had him pissing in his pants. "Isn't there…another way?"

"Perhaps. But your life force is the best we have…what are you staring at?"

Feliciano was just staring at him. He gazed at those large black horns and the blood-red eyes. "S-sorry…don't be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad for you staring at me? I know I look like a monster to you, and I just did something monstrous too. In fact," He stood up. "You should rest for awhile. If you overexert yourself too much after being drank from you could pass out."

Why did Ludwig suddenly care? 'Oh, that's right…I'm important to them.' Feliciano looked down at the floor. "O-okay…" Sleep did sound pretty good right now, plus it would get him away from the demons for a while.

"Now rest."

Feliciano waited until Ludwig was out of the room before taking off his pants and switching to sweats. Settling under the covers, he took a few moments to let his body warm up the sheets. Satisfied with the temperature, he rolled over onto his belly and looked at the wrist that Ludwig had bitten. Feliciano ran his finger along the spot, remembering the pain mixed with a tiny bit of pleasure. The bite felt like the time he had to get that hepatitis B shot; but unlike the shot the pain went away the moment Ludwig licked him.

For a long while Feliciano laid in bed, staring at his wrist and thinking about the demons, Ludwig in particular. What was it about the blonde demon that made him so attractive? Both Alfred and Sadiq were very sweet as demons. Ivan was a little on the violent and 'don't want to meet him in a dark alley' side, while Gilbert was the 'come at me, bro' type. The thought of them also drinking his blood made his stomach turn. Ivan's demon form had rows of sharp teeth like that of a shark, which would mean his bite would be twice as strong and painful. Gilbert's bite would be like Ludwig's, he would imagine. He'd seen Alfred gobble down those burgers, so the happy demon would most likely suck him dry until he was a dried out prune. Sadiq would be the gentlest of the five, or so he thought. Too bad there wasn't a blood pump for demons like there was a breast pump for women. That way he could just bottle his blood and hand it to the demons whenever they needed it. Yet it was Ludwig's image that he kept coming back to, and there was a quivering in his wrist- as if it were aching to be bitten again. How could someone so frightening excite him this much? He felt so ashamed of himself for feeling this way.

'Ludwig…just what type of person are you?'

The other demons looked to Ludwig for guidance and answers. Ludwig may not think he was their leader, but Feliciano could tell that he was. From what he has seen, Ludwig is strong and brave, very stern, and relentless. And scary. He admired Ludwig when he wasn't being terrified of him. Feliciano wondered if it wasn't that 'demon lust' element Gilbert and the others had spoken of. The five of them were very open about sex and seemed to do it with anyone when the right moment struck like a pack of rutting wolves. Did they have demon orgies too? He couldn't see Ludwig joining in with the others, he's too mainstream for that kind of sex. Feliciano felt his face flush hotly at the word 'sex'. He'd never had sex before; he'd never even kissed a girl as often as he had chased them. When he would hear his brother and Antonio doing 'it' across the hall he would hide under his pillows to block out the sounds. He was always too embarrassed to ask them to keep it down.

Would the demons try to have sex with him? Or rape him? If they were 'lusty' as Gilbert had said then what's to stop them from coming on to him? That's where he would want Ludwig to come in. If he had to lay with ANY of the demons he would want it to be Ludwig. But what would sex with a demon be like? It couldn't be gentle or sweet. It would probably hurt. Yet figuring that, Feliciano still felt himself blush at the thought of Ludwig doing ' _that_ ' to him. Whatever effect the blonde demon had on him it was working to ease his nerves. Only slightly, though.

Feliciano knew that he would have to get used to these demons being around him if he were going to escape human slavery.

* * *

Ludwig joined the other two in the living room. Sadiq was gulping down spoonful after spoonful of cheesecake while Ivan was counting the teeth on his amputation saw.

He looked to Sadiq. "Put a shirt on before Feliciano sees that gaping hole. He'll probably faint again."

"Let him get used to it." Sadiq answered between spoonfuls. "He's going to be with us for a long time."

"Hm." Ludwig looked around the room noticing that it was a bit untidy. He should clean it up. The appliances would take some time to figure out, but Ludwig wasn't stupid. He could run that 'vacuum' thing. So heading towards the utility closet he had to past Ivan, who suddenly began following him. "What do you want?" He turned to glare at the Russian demon. Ivan just stared at him, tilting his head to the sides as he drew his face closer to the blonde. "Ivan, what are you doing?"

Ivan started sniffing at Ludwig's mouth. "You drank from him, didn't you?"

"Only to heal my wound." He pushed Ivan's face away. "What have I told you about getting too close to me?"

"Your brother doesn't mind my tongue on him."

"Then he's a better person than I." Ludwig hissed when Ivan sniffed at his mouth again, this time letting his two-prong tongue join in the search for any speckles of leftover blood. "Ivan, I'm warning you. Back away. NOW!"

Ivan did so. "Sorry. But tell me was it yummy? Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out for myself?"

Ludwig narrowed his blue eyes. "You only drink from him if you are wounded. You're the only one of us who doesn't need to drink his blood when injured. So stay away from him. You already have my brother and Alfred, that's more than enough."

Ivan wagged his demon tail. "They are my precious little demon dolls. I love them both." He grinned, showing his shark teeth. "You may have had Alfred once but you won't have him again."

"And you're more than welcomed to him. I couldn't spend an eternity with that loud laugh of his. I'd sooner rip his throat out and eat it."

"Ah, but all the happiness in the underworld is brought on by Alfred's laugh."

Ludwig's brow twitched. Alfred did have the power to put smiles on everyone's faces. He was one of the few demons that could bring light to the dark world with presence alone. Not only that, but he was very popular among demon kind, half breed and real alike. Ludwig himself was no match for Alfred's youthful, cheerful charms. One night had him paying for it for all eternity. Alfred liked to mooch off the other Dukes, and him especially. Ludwig always ended up giving in and helping the young demon with whatever he needed: supplies, money, and so on. It was like having a mistress without being married. At least now Alfred was Ivan's problem and not his. That was a huge relief.

"It's annoying. You're welcomed to him, and to Gilbert. But they won't accept a three-way marriage or relationship, so you'd best make up your mind soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must test out this 'vacuum'."

Going to the narrow closet, Ludwig found the vacuum called 'Hoover'. He took it out, rolling it on its back wheels to examine it in full. He could read the button that said 'on' and 'off'. Simple enough. He pushed the switch up but nothing happened. Ludwig scratched his head as he thought. There was a tail wrapped up behind it with the end having two prongs. He studied it carefully before his eyes caught something on the wall. A pair of circles with two slits in them that seemed to match the prongs. Curious, Ludwig shoved the prongs into the slit and the vacuum screamed to life. He jumped and latched himself onto the ceiling on all fours, frightened, angry, and frustrated.

In the living room, Ivan and Sadiq ran away at the loud sound. Ivan ran to hide under the table while Sadiq took the cheesecake in to the hallway coat closet.

Ludwig jumped back down to the floor and stared at the vacuum for a moment. Feliciano had mentioned something about pushing it along the floor and it picks up dirt. So taking the handle he tried to push the vacuum but it wouldn't move. It shouldn't be upright like this. He thought to himself, scanning the machine for any signs or directions. There was a picture of a foot pushing down a handle of some kind. Ludwig found it and did as the picture said, amazed when the vacuum released.

"Oh, that works."

And so began his obsessive cleaning. He vacuumed everywhere first. After the carpets were cleaned he went to the kitchen, reading the instructions on anything and everything. He cleaned the entire area from top to bottom, taking a special liking to the fresh scent of Mr. Clean with Febreeze. Ludwig knew he should be out in the city looking for other demons, but he just could not stop cleaning and organizing. The Swifter Dusters amazed him as they really did trap in dust like the box said. The other two, having come out from their hiding places, just lazily watched him from their spots on the couch. They knew how clean Ludwig kept his castle back in the Underworld. Ludwig then made his way to the bathroom, checking around for cleaner. There were two cleaners, one for the toilet and one for the rest of the bathroom.

"Hmm…" he examined both spray bottles. "One says with…'ble-ach?' What's ble-ach?" He unscrewed the lid to smell it and his eyes crossed. "Blah!" He opened the lid to smell the other labeled 'ammonia'. He coughed. "Ugh! That's horrible!" He smelled the bleach again, and then the ammonia. He began to feel a little light headed. "Maybe if I mix them together it won't smell so bad."

"NO!"

Ludwig almost dropped the bottle at Feliciano's sudden screech. "YOU?" He hollered.

"Veh! You can't mix ammonia with bleach! You'll kill us all! It gives off toxic fumes that are bad for us!"

Ludwig screwed the lids back on the bottles. "You don't have to yell. What are you doing in here anyway? You should be resting."

"I heard a lot of noise throughout the house."

"I was cleaning. Your residence was a mess." Now that he had tasted Feliciano's blood he could smell the human more clearly. He purred a little in the back of his throat as he remembered the rich sweetness of that precious liquid, and Feliciano's body was flowing with it. His wings trembled a bit, but he quickly folded them flat to his back.

Feliciano gulped, not liking the look in Ludwig's eyes so he took a step back. "Um…I was thinking…I…um…I think I'm going…to…to…to open the bakery tomorrow!" He finished quickly.

Ludwig raised a brow. "Bakery? You mean that store beneath us?"

"Yes. I have bills to pay and the store has been closed for so long."

"I'd rather not have strangers wandering around here. I want you to keep the store closed."

"Veh? But…but I need to make money or I can't afford to live here!" He whined. "I have to keep the store open!"

Ludwig found himself smirking. "You still know so little about us. Soon you will not have to worry about such things as human money. You will be living among the demon aristocracy, unlike the rest of the humans. You do not have to fear money."

Feliciano bit his lip. "But…but if I don't pay my bills…the companies will shut off my lights…my water…throw me out of the building-"

"No one will do that to you. This is our home at the moment as well. We demons can easily work this out with your 'companies'."

Feliciano was going to protest, but then recalled Gilbert saying 'demons don't pay' and remembered Alfred walking away with bags of McDonalds for free. The thought of no longer having to worry about money excited him. How could anyone argue with  _that_? He smiled happily at Ludwig and took the demon's clawed hand in his own. "Can you make it so my brother always has the best of care?"

Ludwig frowned deeply, giving a massive shudder as the human touched his hand. Feliciano was smiling at him in the way an idiot would, yet in that smile there was a feeling of joy and peace. For a moment, Ludwig felt  _happy_. Just like Alfred's laugh and friendly face, Feliciano's smile warmed him all over. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'll send Sadiq to manage everything with your brother. Right now we are waiting for orders from the Dark One. I hope Gilbert and Alfred will be back soon with information. While I don't mind taking a short break from work, we have been idle longer than I would have liked."

"But you just got into a fight with other demons not too long ago."

Ludwig shrugged. "Yearling demons. Barely an issue for one of my strength and status. That wound was me not paying attention, and it won't happen again." He gave a snort. "I am aching for a good battle." Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who was staring at him as if he wanted to ask something. "What is on your mind, human?"

Feliciano folded his hands in front of him and lowered his head. He couldn't bear to look at Ludwig as he asked a question that was on his mind. "W-When all of you take over this world…where will I be? Who will I go with?"

"Go with? Oh, you mean which demon house you will be in?"

"Yes."

"Whichever house you like. You have four houses to choose from. I would suggest going with Alfred. He is young and playful, much like you, and the both of you would get along well. If not him then Sadiq. That demon can talk to anyone and is overly friendly."

Feliciano gulped and blushed as he asked his next question. "W-what about your house? Can I come and live at your demon house?"

Ludwig frowned. "My demon house is shared with my elder brother."

"But if Gilbert goes with Ivan…"

The blonde hissed softly. "Human, you will not want to live in my demon house. It is no place for you. While my brother is more carefree he still upholds my strict rules. We are very structured at my house, while you are a lazy slug with no ability to keep things clean and tidy." He saw the sadness sweep over Feliciano's face and in those crying amber eyes he felt his heart flutter. 'Damn it all!' "It will be your choice. If you chose to live with me and my brother then so be it."

Feliciano nodded. "Thank you, Ludwig."

"Hm. What happened to your previous attitude of being frightened and saddened over the destruction of your world? Have you come to accept its fate?"

"Mmhm." He swallowed hard. "There's nothing I can do to stop it and…and I'm not one to fight back. I'm Italian, and I surrender quickly." He told Ludwig with a small smile. "I'm not very brave and I cry a lot. I don't have any magic powers like you do so I can't stop the demons. I have no choice but to just surrender and give in, right?"

Ludwig stared at him for a moment. "Yes. That is all you can do. We high ranking demons will not harm you, so you'd best learn to not fear us."

"Mm. But you all look so scary in your demon forms."

"It takes too much of our power and strength to maintain human forms for a length of time. While we are home like this, it is better to remain in our demon forms and save strength. Perhaps you should go and look at Ivan and Sadiq. See what makes them demons."

Feliciano trembled. "But…I'm scared."

Ludwig bared his fangs. "You have to stop being scared of us!" He raised his voice and the human cowered. "You are so hopeless." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, having to force himself to not look at those fearful amber eyes. "Why don't you look at me first?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Touch my wings, hands, and horns. Do whatever you must to ease your fear of my physical looks. Come." He tugged Feliciano out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He removed his shirt first before taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "Come here."

Feliciano was afraid to. His limbs trembled while he stared at the large demon sitting on his bed. Those large black bat wings were spread wide along the width of the bed while the lizard like tail hung over the side. This was the first time he was seeing Ludwig without a shirt on. The demon was well ripped with each muscle perfectly defined and toned. Feliciano could count each one individually. Ludwig could be one of those male models on those men's workout magazines. He was always attracted to muscular men because they made him feel safe, and Ludwig was big enough for him to hide behind. But now that he was looking at Ludwig like this it gave him the courage to approach the bed. Ludwig didn't move.

The first things he touched were those curved ram horns. They felt like actual animal horns, rough and rippled. He placed a hand on both horns to stroke the length of each one. Ludwig didn't seem to be annoyed so Feliciano moved on, reaching behind to poke at the skin of the wings. He heard Ludwig mumble something as the wing was brought closer to him. Feliciano pet the top and the flaps of skin beneath the bone. They weren't paper thin as he thought but rather thick and bumpy. The feel of them was rough. As he moved his hands closer to the center of Ludwig's back where the wings met, he could feel the body heat radiating off the demon. Ludwig said he is always burning from the inside, and when Feliciano saw the wound from earlier, he noticed that the muscle beneath was black and not pink. Charred muscle. Burnt muscle.

'Because he was burned to death.' Feliciano said sadly, suddenly feeling remorse for the suffering of this demon. The fear subsided, and he placed his small hand over Ludwig's heart, feeling the organ beating beneath his palm. So his heart was beating; Ludwig wasn't dead like he had previously thought. The demon had a beating heart. Feliciano felt himself smiling as the heart started to beat faster, and that was when the demon's skin grew hot to the touch. Gasping, he pulled his hand away before it could get burned.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"You…your body almost burned me."

Ludwig was unsure of how to answer this. The fire in his body grew heated whenever he was excited, aroused, or consumed with bloodlust. He bit his lip, trying to think of the easiest way to say this. "I'm not…used to others touching me. When I get angry, sad, or excited my body burns hotter. It will not burn you, though. It will just feel really hot."

'Even his dick is hot!' Alfred's words echoed in his head, making Feliciano turn bright red and pull away. "I'm done now."

Ludwig raised a brow. "That's it? So…am I scary now?" Feliciano shook his head, still blushing. "Why do you blush?"

It was a stupid question; Ludwig knew the answer already but he felt inclined to ask anyway, curious of Feliciano's answer. Despite his cool composure and strict code of conduct, Ludwig could fuck like any other healthy demon if the opportunity was presented to him. He could smell Feliciano's arousal but sensed the fear and confusion that came with it. The scent of that virgin life blood was slowly becoming unbearable. Ludwig felt his own arousal grow as the rest of his body ached to feast upon the human while taking his pleasure. But he couldn't; not with this human. He wouldn't be able to take advantage of Feliciano with those terrified expressions and constant weeping from the young man. It would be like defiling an angel. A human angel.

"We're done here." Ludwig said quickly. "Alfred and Gilbert should be back soon so why don't you start dinner for us? They will be hungry."

Feliciano, still blushing, bit his lip and nodded. He felt ashamed, and dirty. In all his life he had never REALLY had a crush before. There was only that one time in middle school when he was just discovering his sexuality and was attracted to another boy in cooking class. But he was ashamed and embarrassed to have feelings for another boy when it was 'wrong'. He was bullied enough for being a lazy crybaby who was always picked last for the sports teams. Yet he hid it all very well by constantly flirting with girls. He liked girls too. And then when he found his brother was gay it helped him to open up as well and become more comfortable in his sexuality. They had both been very lucky to have Antonio with them who was their true moral support. Now that all these demons were in the house his body was starting to have feelings, especially towards Ludwig. But the part that scared him the most was that he thinks Ludwig knows of his attraction. He rubbed his wrist where Ludwig had previously bitten, remembering the pleasurable pain that came with it.

'I need to get cooking! Yes! Cooking! Cooking will help me to forget! Gotta cook! Cook, cook, cook!' He hurried to the kitchen to begin.

* * *

_In the next city over…_

Gilbert ground the heel of his black boot in to the shattered skull of a red demon, crushing it further. He cursed the corpse for getting bits of brain on his expensive (but free) leather. They had run in to another group of yearling demons, pawns really. The true demon generals and captains have yet to unleash their armies. When those demons were let loose then they would have a decent fight on their hands.

Gilbert's eye caught a legless demon crawling along the ground. He cocked his gun, aimed, and shot it. "These demons are no more than children. The Underworld should be ashamed of itself." He fixed his sunglasses. "Alfred?"

Alfred was eating the flesh of a yearling demon, sucking up the liver when he turned at the sound of his name. "Hm?" His cheeks were full of raw liver.

"Ugh. Can't you eat like a civilized demon?" He walked over to the younger duke. "Does it taste good?"

Alfred, his mouth smeared with blood, finished chewing and swallowed. "Delicious!" He reached inside and took out the heart next, biting out a large chunk. "You know food fuels my powers!"

"Yeah. Next time you're being fucked by Ivan I'll throw ribs at you and watch you chase them. Then I'll have Ivan." He grinned.

Alfred wasn't bothered by Gilbert's comment, picking out the kidneys next to munch on. "You're just mad because I fucked your brother and now I'm fucking Ivan."

The albino demon let out a growl, bearing his fangs. "You're still young and fresh in demon years! That's all you have going for you. My brother already grew bored of you, and so will Ivan. One night with Ludwig doesn't entitle you to anything." He was speaking of Ludwig's willingness to give Alfred anything he asked for within reason.

Alfred just bent his head back to look at Gilbert and laughed. "Shows how much you know! Oh, did I mention they both LOVE looking into these baby-blue eyes of mine?"

Gilbert's brows furrowed. "Why you little piece of shit! You said that on purpose!" Alfred bat his lashes. "That's it!" Gilbert aimed his gun at the American demon. "If we all do get caught and made into demon slaves, I hope you get raped and fucked until your asshole falls out! Then all you'd be good for is sucking cock and we won't have to hear your goddamn mouth!"

"You want to resort to childish insults?" Alfred crossed his arms. "Okay then. I hope that they use your empty eye sockets as fuck holes. That is, of course, if they'd want to fuck a torso in the first place! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I would like to punch your teeth in, but we gotta jet." Gilbert jutted his thumb to the dark red cloud creeping along the ground. It was the Red Mist that came to suck up the bodies of dead demons and bring them to the underworld. Insulting Alfred further was going to have to wait.

"Gah! Let's go!"

They took off into the air.

* * *

Feliciano was just about ready to serve dinner, penne aioli, to his hungry demon roommates. However, there was trouble brewing in the apartment and only Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, and Sadiq were currently present. Gilbert had taken a seat quickly after having a private 'talk' with Ludwig. Alfred should be done in the shower because Feliciano heard the water turn off. He saw Ludwig suddenly storm out of the living room from his spot on the sofa, seeming to be thinking about something before getting up. Gilbert smirked. Feliciano looked worried. He placed the pasta bowl in the center of the table and told the others to help themselves while he went after Ludwig.

Alfred was just crossing from the bathroom, dressed in Antonio's robe, when he saw Ludwig coming towards him. He quickly bolted into Romano's room with Ludwig following. He knew that look.

Feliciano hurried after them. He peeked around the doorframe and yelped when Ludwig suddenly slammed Alfred up against the wall, his clawed hand around the demon's throat. Feliciano bit his nails, trembling, as he saw how frightened Alfred looked as he struggled against Ludwig's hold. What was going on? Weren't they all friends?

"Insult my brother like that again and I'll see to it that I eat your tongue and eyes!" He slammed Alfred against the wall again.

"I said I was sorry!" Alfred choked out. "Let go of me! Ludwig!"

"You are still a young demon! Just because you have the title of 'Duke' does not put you on the same status level as the rest of us! We are still your ELDERS!"

That comment made Alfred growl darkly at him. "I'm just as strong, if not stronger, than the rest of you! GAHHHHH!" He screamed out when Ludwig suddenly shoved a finger inside one of his bullet holes, pressing deep and hard. Alfred saw stars, paralyzed by the extreme pain and it brought him to tears.

"STOP IT!" Feliciano screamed. "You're hurting him!" He couldn't help but run to Alfred when Ludwig quickly dropped him to the floor. He knelt beside the other demon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Alfred was holding his bullet wound. "Y-Yeah…I'm okay…" He leaned in to Feliciano.

Ludwig saw the look of fear and hurt in both sets of eyes, like two puppies cowering in a corner. Feliciano was easy to frighten, but Alfred only ever showed fear to him. Alfred could play the guilt card yet he was unsure about Feliciano. He sneered, now feeling guilty for attacking Alfred so viciously as he did. Still, he had to please Gilbert for the demon was his elder brother who gave himself up to the Romans so that he could be safe. Blood was thicker than water. He could read Feliciano's confused expression asking 'what is going on?'. Ludwig didn't answer. Instead, he turned to leave only to bump into a furious Ivan.

"Ivan." Ludwig stated the demon's name flatly.

Ivan held out a small hook that rested against Ludwig's chest. "Keep your hands off of my Alfred."

Ludwig, unafraid of Ivan's 'torture toys', just narrowed his blue eyes at burning red ones. Ivan was angry, but Ludwig didn't care. "Tell him to stop insulting my brother. Make your choice so this foolishness will stop. You can't have them both." He hissed in pain as the tip of the hook pressed through his shirt and into his flesh.

Ivan brought the hook to his mouth and smiled with those shark teeth while licking the blood off the tip. "Don't dictate to me what I should or should not do with my demon dolls. Because if you do…you will get hurt." He said sweetly. "And I don't want to see that happen."

Still not phased, Ludwig bowed his head to Ivan and left the room.

Feliciano stood up from Alfred when Ivan came over to hug the young demon. He looked to the door where Ludwig had just stood, wondering what exactly had happened to make the blonde act out so viciously like that. Feliciano thought they were all friends, but seeing how quickly they fought with one another unnerved him. Now he had to watch for fighting and bloodshed among these demons too? He surrendered easily, but making peace was something he was always good at.

Suddenly fearless, he went after Ludwig.

**End Chapter 3 TBC**


	4. Blood and Screams

~Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary.

Stay in your daydream. And wonder into the pleasure garden.~ -Imnu

Chapter 4: Blood and Screams

Feliciano followed the demon into the room, closing the door behind him. Ludwig was standing in the center of the room with arms crossed and wings twitching. He swallowed hard before taking a few steps towards Ludwig and whispered the demons name. Ludwig turned around to glare at him, and Feliciano could see that the demon was agitated.

"What do you want?"

Feliciano folded his hands nervously in front of him. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"What for?"

He looked back at the door. "Well, you seemed really mad at Alfred."

Ludwig turned to fully face him, arms still crossed. "Alfred is very young compared to the rest of us and tends to think he is above everyone else. But if you must know, he rudely insulted my brother, which was unnecessary. Normally I wouldn't care but you've never seen anything like a nagging Gilbert."

Feliciano actually giggled at that. He could just imagine Gilbert talking Ludwig's ear off until the blonde gave in.

"Between Alfred's laugh and Gilbert's nagging I want to rip my horns off. And don't let Alfred pull the wool over your eyes. He can be just as dangerous as Ivan." He unconsciously rubbed the wound from Ivan's weapon.

Feliciano saw blood dripping from the open wound. He glanced at Ludwig's eyes to see if the demon would want him to offer up his blood for healing. But Ludwig never said a word about it.

"Is that all you wanted? I'm not going to apologize to Alfred if that is what you're going to ask me to do."

He shook his head. "N-No. It's your choice to do what you want. The other demons appear to respect you, except for this." He tapped his own chest where Ludwig's wound was.

Ludwig noticed the wound, giving a little shrug of his shoulders. "It's nothing. Ivan is a bit difficult to understand if you haven't known him for as long as I have. He can be unstable when provoked, so you would do well to always keep him on your good side. Understand?"

Feliciano turned pale. "W-What would he do if he were…were mad at me?"

"That's not something I wish to share with you. Ivan has already been warned about his…techniques when it comes to interrogating other demons. For one, he will not do it here in your home. And second, he is not allowed to share with us the ways in which he- never mind. I have spoken enough."

There was a knock at the door and Feliciano was grateful for the interruption. He opened the door to see Alfred standing there still in the bathrobe.

Alfred acknowledged Feliciano but spoke to Ludwig. "Hey."

Ludwig swished his tail angrily. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for insulting your brother. It was rude of me."

"Hmph. Don't do it again. Our mission here is not who gets Ivan but rather who rules this world. Do not forget our target goal, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And you should be apologizing to Gilbert, not me." Ludwig sneered at him. "But I know your pride won't let you do that. Neither would Gilbert's. Just knock off this childish nonsense."

"Yeah. Got it."

When Alfred left Feliciano shut the door again with a smile. "They do respect you."

Ludwig sighed heavily and slapped a clawed hand to face. "It never seems that way." He took a seat on the bed. "I always have to do everything. If I don't set everything up then no one knows what they're doing. They all wait for me. I view it more as laziness than respect. You seem nervous again. Is there a time when you're not shaking?"

"Veh~ when I'm sleeping or having fun."

"I'm surrounded." He said in defeat. "I can't stand by idle for much longer. Tomorrow I will go and speak with Arthur. There are many things I still need to know, and the Dark One isn't getting back to us."

"Um, Ludwig? W-Who is the…the…Dark One? Is he a monster?"

Ludwig scratched behind his ram horn. " 'He' isn't really anything. We've always seen it as a black beam of fire and lightening. It is our Lord and Master, the one who gave us a second chance at life. We do its bidding, and in return it grants us power. Once we find the missing fifth Accursed Nation we will be unstoppable!" He grinned evilly, reminding Feliciano of a villain. "The world shall be ours for all eternity!"

There was a change in Ludwig, one that Feliciano was surprised he could notice so quickly. Usually the demon was calm, cool, and collective and on occasion extremely irritable. For a little while, Feliciano thought that Ludwig was a nice demon, but seeing the reaction now to the hope of world domination, well, it frightened him all over again. The look in Ludwig's eyes was hard, full of determination and excitement. Even his demon tail was wagging at the thought. So it really was happening. His world was going to be destroyed, ruled by demons that will enslave humans. Feliciano didn't know he had begun to whimper.

"Now what's your problem?" Ludwig sneered a bit. "Your curl is faltering. I noticed it does that whenever you're sad."

"Huh? My curl?" Feliciano rubbed the curl between his fingers. "I've always had this curl and my brother has one too." He clenched his eyes shut as he thought about Romano. "Brother…!"

Ludwig frowned at the whispered word 'brother', for it was one he'd whispered many times that day upon his death. It had been centuries since he had connected with another over emotional matters such as 'family'. Only pureblooded demons had actual families and blood relatives, but Ludwig counted his brother as family. Gilbert had been promised the same as he that day, and together they met once again in the Abyss. He was overjoyed to see his brother once again. So Ludwig could understand Feliciano's pain and sorrow over losing a brother, especially one you are close too. He is the only one in the Abyss to have a brother living for an eternity with him. Alfred had a younger brother and Ivan had two sisters, all of which have perished centuries ago. He considered himself fortunate to have his brother with him. Alfred said he could barely remember what his brother looked like, yet Ivan could describe his sisters as if they were right next to him. Sadiq had no siblings but was the only one out of the five of them to have had a lover.

Feliciano's tiny sobs and whimpering were growing more pathetic with each passing moment. Ludwig figured it wouldn't hurt to give the puny human a bit of comfort. "Your brother is lucky he has someone like you taking care of him." He said with a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "You can't do much," Ludwig started "You can't fight, you're not strong, you're a crier, a pansy, and your cleaning needs works. But you take very good care of your brother whereas most humans, I'm certain, wouldn't do half as much for someone who doesn't know they're there."

Feliciano's eyes welled with tears. "T-thank you. But…do you…really think Romano doesn't know I'm with him?"

"…I don't know that. You can ask Arthur tomorrow. He may have a better answer for you."

"Arthur? I'm coming with you?"

"You are."

"Veh? But…why? He's a scary witch!"

"Warlock. And you're coming with me because I don't trust the others with you. You're so annoying and helpless that you'd invite any demon inside this home and offer them food if they came to your door with a smile. If the other demons get a hold of you it will mean bad things for us." He looked at Feliciano seriously. "And for you."

"Other demons will really be after me?" He shrieked out. "Ludwig! Ludwig! I'm scared!" He began to whine. "I don't want other demons after meeeEEEEeeeeEEEEE!"

Ludwig was forced to cover his ears. "STOP THAT WAILING! IT'S UNBEARABLE!" The human suddenly latched himself onto his waist. "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

Feliciano cried loudly into Ludwig's shirt, moaning and wailing about not wanting to get eaten or murdered. Ludwig shuddered at the touch of the human, whose weak little arms suddenly felt like vices. Gently as he could, Ludwig attempted to push Feliciano away, careful not to accidently break any bones. Feliciano was strong! Yet he was only strong when he was scared, it seemed. This had Ludwig pausing a moment to ponder over the human's sudden serge in strength. Once his anger had calmed down, so did Feli's crying and the grip loosened. Now the human was simply holding him, resting a cheek against his chest near the wound and arms still wrapped tight. Feliciano's head came to the center of his chest, and Ludwig found himself looking down upon the soft brown hair. The human was still trembling but the constant loud wailing had ceased. Now Feliciano was just holding him. Ludwig found it strange for his body began reacting to Feliciano's in a way other than sexual. It had been centuries since he felt this feeling of ones' arms around him, not counting any flings. The first was always his brother, the second his mother, and the third a young girl he was courting in the tribe. This was a very, very old feeling.

"You're so warm…" Feliciano whispered, feeling the urge to cuddle the demon further. Ludwig wasn't lashing out at him, nor was he yelling. The demon was perfectly still.

"I'm burning from the inside." Ludwig answered softly. "You know that."

Feliciano closed his eyes. "Mm…but it's nice. It's a different kind of warm."

He didn't want to let Ludwig go. He had to resist the urge to let his hands travel along Ludwig's back to feel the muscles. It was strange, a moment ago he was terrified of this creature, and now he was delighted to be holding him. The thought of other demons trying to eat him had sent his sanity over the edge and he couldn't help but burst into tears. In Ludwig's arms he felt warm and safe, like no demon could harm him. Ludwig wanted them to be together so he could protect him. He loved that. He had been alone for so long since Antonio and Romano were taken from him but now with Ludwig watching over him he felt secure once again. Knowing this, it was almost a little easier to take in the destruction of his world. Almost.

"You can let me go now." Ludwig said with uneasiness in his voice. "We should get back to…to dinner! Yes, to dinner with the others!" 'Please stop touching me!' When he saw Feliciano pulling away he felt the need to reach out and grab the human again, but he controlled himself. Feliciano was looking at him with those sad amber eyes as if asking for another hug.

"Will you…really protect me from other demons?"

Ludwig waited a moment before answering. "It is my duty to protect you from other demons. You are our life source here in this world. We need you to help us grow stronger."

"Oh," Feliciano's shoulder's slumped slightly. 'So that's the only reason why…'

"Is something wrong?"

"No." What did he expect? What was he hoping for? The sound of the others' laughter reminded him about dinner, which would be a good distraction right now. "Let's join them…before all the food is gone."

Feliciano had excused himself early after dinner and cheesecake to go to bed. The demons were still awake, laughing amongst themselves (most of them) while dining on cheesecake after cheesecake. Feliciano himself could only eat three pieces before his stomach threatened to burst. Or it could be that he was seated next to a shirtless Sadiq, who had the gaping hole in his stomach. Feliciano would stare at it the few times Sadiq stood, wondering where all the cheesecake was going. He was too frightened and embarrassed to ask the demon where his stomach was. Was it tucked somewhere around the hole? Was it invisible? But the moment that led to his excused absence was when Gilbert flicked a cherry through Sadiq's stomach hole. The exchange of insults and curses that were past were the warning signs that it was time to dismiss himself. Not only that, but there was the presence of Ludwig and his 'hard stare'.

Settling into bed, Feliciano put on the alarm clock radio to help drown out the noises from the dining area. He sniffled into his pillow while thinking about Ludwig watching him all throughout dinner. He wasn't sure what the demon was thinking, or what he could be trying to accomplish. It looked as if Ludwig was suspicious about something, and that suspicion had to do with him. Feliciano could only assume it was from earlier when they shared in that…awkward embrace. Feliciano wished Ludwig had embraced him back for he suddenly craved the need to feel that strong embrace. An embrace like Antonio's, which would squeeze you, so hard you'd think your back would break. Then he started to wonder if Ludwig had been mad at him? But then again, the demon was nearly impossible to read.

Thinking about the demon's warmth and wishing Ludwig was here with him, Feliciano closed his eyes, losing himself in late night talk radio.

Something woke him up. The telephone. Who could be calling so late? Feliciano lifted his head from the pillow in the direction of the ringing. It was times like this when he hated having only one phone. He got up and shuffled to the kitchen where the phone was, not noticing his apartment was empty. Picking up the receiver, Feliciano gave a tiny yawn and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano's brows furrowed slightly. "Speaking."

"This is Willingboro Hospital calling. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, Mr. Vargas. Your brother, Romano, was just in a terrible car accident."

Shocked, Feliciano shook his head in disbelief. "M-My brother?" That made no sense. Romano had been in that car crash months ago! "I'm sorry, miss, there must be some mistake. I already got this call some time ago. My brother is already in the hospital."

"Well, yes sir, he is. He just came in this evening. He was struck by a drunk driver-"

"Months ago!"

"…Mr. Vargas, I know this is difficult to handle, but we need you to come in and sign a couple of things. You are his only next of kin and-"

He hung up. Biting his nails, Feliciano stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring again. Nothing happened. What was that all about? That was the same phone call he had received that terrible night, but he answered differently. He was startled when the phone burst to life with a shrill ring. With a shaky hand he picked up the receiver. "H-Hello?"

A voice spoke, yet the language was strange. Feliciano found that he could understand it, and it was telling him the address of the accident. He knew that already, didn't he? Still, he dropped the phone and left the apartment, not knowing why.

He appeared at the scene of the accident. None of the police or ambulance had shown up yet. Feliciano couldn't understand what he was seeing. When he received that phone call it was from the hospital where Romano was already emitted and Antonio was pronounced dead. He had never seen the accident up close like this, only in police pictures. Regardless of logic, he cried out Romano's name as he came up to the passenger side. His brother lay lifelessly in the seat, his head bloody and swelling.

"Romano! Romano!" His brother didn't respond, but Antonio did. "Tony?" He reached over his bother to shake Antonio's shoulder. "Tonio!" Antonio wasn't answering him yet he was speaking in a whisper. Antonio's face was a mask of blood while his left arm dangled backwards on his lap, snapped at the elbow. "Antonio! Can you hear me?" Feliciano leaned in through the broken window as far as he could, hoping to get Antonio's attention. Instead, he heard the words the other was moaning.

'Don't let him die…don't let him die…' And then he began a weak stream of prayers in Spanish, some Feliciano recognized.

"Tonio?" His eyes welled with tears as he watched Antonio slowly die before him. "Antonio…" he slid out the window to look upon Romano again. "Big brother?" Feliciano stroked the bloody cheek but there was no response. "Something's not right." He finally began to reason with himself. "I must be dreaming." He shrieked when the driver door of the SUV opened. Feliciano waited for the drunk driver to come out.

What stepped out wasn't a person like he thought. Instead, it was a demon-like being. It had all the parts of a human save for the demon features, which were wings and bird-like feet. The form was all black, like a person wearing a black body suit. The eyes were a stunning shade of gray, almost like silver with a hint of sparkle. It slammed the door shut and stood in full sight. Feliciano could make out, clearly, that the demon was a woman. She spoke not a word; she didn't have to. Feliciano took a step back, his legs trembling and threatening to freeze up on him. She pointed to the car. Feliciano turned.

The bodies were gone.

"Romano? Antonio?" He turned back to the demon, but she was gone as well. "HELLO?" He shouted. He tried again, but no one heard him. Apartment buildings weren't too far away from this spot, so someone from there should hear him. Where was everybody? This wasn't a fully rural area with nothing around.

'Feli!' He recognized his brother calling him.

"ROMANO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

'Feli! Feli!' He continued to call out his name in the dark.

"ROMANO!"

'I'm alive, brother! I'm alive! I'm here! Over here! Hurry!'

Feliciano ran towards the voice. "Romano! I'm coming!" He shrieked when something grabbed his ankle to make him trip. The moment he hit the ground, Feliciano looked back to see what he had tripped on. The scream was locked in his throat. It was Antonio's bloodied and haggard form holding his ankle with the good arm.

'That's not Romano.' The bloody Antonio whispered. 'Run. Run away from here!' He said through grit teeth. 'Never go to him if he calls you!' Antonio's eyes looked forward, staring at something before them.

Feliciano was met with the female demon the second he turned back. She opened her jaws to a monstrous size and engulfed him.

He shot up from the bed with a vicious, ear-shattering scream, and didn't stop until he had the demons hurrying in. He continued to scream, cry, and whimper; all of which were his only defense. Alfred and Sadiq came to him first, both asking what was wrong. Ludwig and Gilbert joined the other two, but Ivan was looking around the room instead.

"Feliciano, what happened?" Ludwig asked firmly.

It took Feli a couple of sobbing breaths before he could finally speak. "It wasn't…just a dream!"

"What did you dream?" Alfred asked. "Tell us about it."

"Who was in it?" Gilbert was drilling him now.

Feliciano had to catch his breath first. "M-my brother was there!" He proceeded to tell them about the phone call, the accident, and the demon woman he had seen.

Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest. "Merkova."

"She's here already?" Sadiq asked, surprised.

"All three must be here." Gilbert sucked his teeth. "And they know of Feliciano. She moves fast."

"Who?" Feliciano asked, still trembling in Sadiq's arms. "Who's Merkova?"

Ludwig answered. "The Fiend of Deception. She creates illusions to lead you astray. You must never listen to her."

"What else was said?" Alfred asked. "Did anyone say anything in your dream?"

Feliciano nodded. "A-Antonio said for me to never go after Romano's voice if I hear it. He said it wasn't Romano." The five demons exchanged curious glances. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Ludwig cleared his throat. "We'll mention this to Arthur as well."

"Ah hah!" Ivan's cry startled them. "Look what I found!" He held up a small black creature wiggling in his fist. He grinned with those shark teeth. "Griot's little sniffer."

Feliciano squeaked in alarm. "Wha! What is that thing?" He was practically climbing on Sadiq at the sight of the creature. It looked like a mix between a rabbit and a salamander.

"I'll check the place for more." Alfred offered and left the room.

"They all know that we're here." Ludwig stated flatly, looking at Feliciano. "We can't waste time. I have to take him to see Arthur."

"What about us?" Gilbert asked. "What should we do?"

"Keep an eye on the place until I come back. Hopefully Arthur will have some sort of earthbound spell that can keep those Fiends away from here."

"What about the sniffer?" Sadiq jutted his head towards the creature.

Ivan smiled sweetly. "I'll take care of it."

Feliciano found his face shoved in the crook of Sadiq's neck, held there by the clawed hand. He was able to peek a bit, however, and watched in stunned horror as Ivan prepared to eat the creature. Ivan lowered the squirming creature into his mouth and chomped, not chewed, on the squealing thing. Feliciano trembled as he watched those razor sharp shark teeth easily tearing at the creature, making quick work of it. He could have sworn he saw Ivan's throat expand when the demon swallowed, even tilting his head back to make sure it went down? Feliciano couldn't even imagine what those jaws and pointed teeth could do to him if Ivan ever decided to eat him.

"Human! Let's go." Ludwig snapped his fingers in earnest.

"Yes!" Feliciano was released from Sadiq's grasp and quickly began to dress. He wasn't keen on seeing Arthur, but he wasn't going to stay here if those creatures were running around. It was better to let the other demons make sure the apartment was safe. Plus, he wanted to get his mind off of that dream. Maybe the witch Arthur would have some answers for him.

"Are you ready yet?" Ludwig was growing impatient. The human kept his pajamas on, only putting on socks and shoes.

"Buses don't run this late. We'll have to walk." Feliciano said when he noticed the clock was flashing 4 a.m.

Ludwig spread his wings. "Stupid human. We'll fly there."

"Eh? Fly?"

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry, Ludwig won't let you fall! But you'd best hold on tight! He's a VERY fast flyer! Almost as fast as me." He boasted. "I'm the fastest demon here, by the way."

Ivan smiled, still licking his lips. "Alfred is very fast too."

Gilbert sneered. "Young wings don't equal speed! Unlike you two-" He pointed to Sadiq and Ivan "We awesome demons know how to fly."

Sadiq stuck his nose in the air. "I pace myself."

Ivan pouted. "You know my iron plates weigh me down."

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the wrist. "Continue your conversation while you're checking the apartment for more creatures." He dragged Feliciano to the window, opened it, and crouched down. "Get on."

"On your back?"

"Yes!"

Feliciano gulped and slowly, cautiously, positioned himself in the piggyback style. Before he knew it, Ludwig took off through the bay window and soared up to the sky. Feliciano screamed, tightening his hold around Ludwig's neck and hid his face in the shoulder nook. He wondered if anyone could see them, and then had a quick image of Batman flying over the city. It was obvious that he was shaking but Ludwig didn't yell or scold him. The flapping of Ludwig's wings was loud over the sounds of the city. Never in his life did he think he'd be flying on a demon, much less flying on anything that was breathing. When Ludwig picked up speed he heard himself whine. Nausea quickly accompanied his fear of flying due to the speed added with the constant bumping up and down of Ludwig's body. It was like being on a boat while jumping waves. He could feel the aioli starting to repeat on him and mentally saw his face turning green. All he needed to do was puke on Ludwig, and then he would be skinned alive. He hoped they arrived at Arthur's place soon.

Francis dutifully made his lover's tea, paying close attention, as always, to Arthur's specific requirements. As always, Arthur needed his imported loose leaf English Breakfast Tea seeped just right in a specific teacup for the morning hours. Francis hated the morning tea set more than any of the others Arthur owned. It was an old Royal Doulton bone china set with gold edging along with faded pink and white. It was tastefully elegant but downright dull. His Arthur adored this set and pattern for some reason, having bought it back in 1903. Today, it's considered antique. To Francis, he wanted to use it for target practice. Still, he placed the teacup and matching teapot on the silver tray (taken from Versailles) to bring for Arthur.

His lover wasn't in the sitting area of the shop, which meant only one thing; he was talking to the Dark One. Francis stiffened for a moment while thinking about the Dark One. He had never seen the 'Dark One' Arthur speaks of but he knows it's there. Arthur had a peculiar way of speaking to the Dark One, too. Francis made his way to the area in the back of the shop where he could hear Arthur's voice. He had assumed right. In the corner of the room, seated on a small stool, was Arthur; having a full-fledged conversation with the Dark One. Francis held the tray quietly while watching Arthur's calm composure as the warlock spoke to something that wasn't there. If one didn't know any better, they would assume that Arthur was a crazy person talking to a wall. But Francis knew the truth. Arthur noticed him then and smiled.

"Ah, tea is here." He turned back to the wall. "We'll speak later."

"Arthur? Is everything alright?" Francis asked. The warlock stood up from the stool with a smirk.

"All is well. I appreciate you getting up with me this early, my love." He took a seat on the sofa and motioned for his teat to be served. "Our visitors should be here shortly."

Francis poured the tea. "Do you know what they are coming for?"

Arthur took the teacup from him. "Yes, I do. Our human friend was visited by Merkova and Griot."

Francis almost dropped the teapot. "Already? How could they have found him so quickly?"

"The human has a very strong life force, Francis. I know you can sense it too, so don't act stupid." He sipped the tea.

"I'm not acting stupid, Arthur. I feel for the human. He is so helpless and innocent that I hate to see him swept up into all this."

"He is the human that our demon dukes need. We have no choice." He muttered something around the rim of his teacup. "They're here. See them in, Francis."

Francis left the tray and went to the shop door, checking to see exactly who it was. There stood Ludwig and Feliciano. He opened the shop door. "Good morning to you both." He said elegantly. "Trouble sleeping?"

Feliciano nodded but Ludwig ignored the golem. "We need to see Arthur. It is urgent."

"He's been expecting you. Please, come in."

Feliciano looked nervously at Ludwig who only shoved him inside. Francis took them to the back room where Arthur was still nursing on his tea. The warlock smiled at them in greeting.

"Welcome back to my shop, Feli."

"Huh? I've never been here before." He answered, but that was not entirely true. While walking through the spooky shop he felt as if he had seen it all before but couldn't figure out where. It wasn't a shop he would frequent, nor would he found in this area.

"It's alright; I know you don't remember me or my shop, but that is how I set it up." He smirked. "I made you forget, but you were here a couple of days ago."

Feliciano just looked to Ludwig before stepping a few inches closer to him.

Arthur chuckled. "You're so shy. I bet Ludwig just eats you up!" He teased, but Ludwig wasn't amused.

"He's afraid of his own shadow. It's very annoying." Feliciano looked down at the floor. "But we are here on urgent business."

"Merkova and Griot were tormenting him." Arthur finished for him. "I know. I've already spoken to the Dark One. It's concerned as well." Ludwig looked intrigued and Feliciano looked confused.

"W-Who is Griot?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig answered. "He's one of the Three Fiends. There's Merkova the Fiend of Deception, Griot the Fiend of Corruption, and Nerissa the Fiend of Lies. We need to keep you away from them."

"Fear not, I already have a solution to our problem. The Dark One told me what to do. But first," he smiled at the human "You have to tell me everything that happened in your dream. As much as you can."

"W-Well…" he gulped, finding it hard to speak about his horrific dream. But Ludwig was staring at him, and so were the others too. There's no way he was getting out of this until he told them everything. "The only way I can explain it is…is that it was a repeat of the actual night of the car accident. But in the dream…it made me act differently. It changed everything."

Arthur took another sip of tea. "Changed how?"

"I was at the accident. I saw my brother and Antonio in the car, hurt and bleeding."

"What were they doing?"

Feliciano looked to Ludwig who silently urged him to continue. "I was told, on the real night, that Antonio was killed on impact. But in the dream, he was still alive begging for Romano to live…and then he died."

Arthur narrowed his green eyes. "And? Please, continue. I may already know where this heading but I rather hear it from your lips."

Feliciano closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's muscular one, cradling it to the length of his body. The demon didn't push him away. "T-Then a demon woman came out of the car…she pointed to their car and they were gone. Then I heard Romano's voice calling for me."

Arthur nodded. "Did you follow?"

He shook his head. "Well, actually, I tried too, but…" he whined "But it was Antonio's bleeding body that stopped me."

"Tell Arthur what he said." Ludwig motioned for him to continue.

"Antonio said that it wasn't Romano…that from now on I must never follow Romano's voice if I hear it. He said…" he swallowed hard. "He also said that 'this' wasn't my Hell and to run away."

Arthur handed his empty teacup to Francis. "That's wrong. This Antonio couldn't have said that to you. Not in Merkova's illusions."

"But it's true!" Feliciano whined. "It's what he said before this Merkova ate me! And that's when I woke up."

Arthur shook his head. "You must be mistaken, Feli. Antonio has no power in Merkova's world. You must have heard wrong."

"I know what I heard!"

"Calm yourself." Ludwig said in a slow, soothing voice. "Arthur knows what he's talking about."

"Why don't you believe me?" Feliciano looked up at him. "It was my dream! I'm the one who was in it!"

Arthur snapped his fingers to get Feliciano's attention. "You simply heard wrong."

Ludwig cleared his throat and started to speak in Latin so only Arthur could understand. 'He may be speaking the truth about Antonio.' He ignored Feliciano's confused questioning.

'How do you know this?' Arthur answered back.

'I believe I saw this Antonio in the hospital room with the brother. He is of the Light World.'

Green eyes widened. 'Impossible. If he were of the Light World your skin would be scorched from the sheer brightness of him!'

'That is where I am confused as well. If this glowing being is Antonio, as I'm sure he is, then that would mean the Light World has a pathway between heaven and earth.'

Francis chimed in. 'Perhaps Antonio is grounded here to earth…like a ghost.'

Arthur looked at this lover. 'Then how could he be warning Feliciano of Merkova's tricks if he is of the Light World?'

Ludwig snorted. 'That's what I'm asking you.'

"Feliciano." Arthur turned to the human. "Regardless of what you heard in your dream you must not believe it to be true. Any of it. However, you would do well to ignore the sound of your brother's voice if you can. I'm sure that was your subconscious telling you that it's all an illusion."

"But why is this happening?" He felt his eyes welling with tears. "Why are these…fiends…using my brother and Antonio?"

"To hurt you." Arthur stated calmly. "Your brother is your biggest weakness, and the Fiends know that so they will use it against you. But you're heart and soul are weak; they are easily corrupted, which will end in your death." He saw the look of fear pass over Feliciano's paling features. He smirked. "Fear not. I have a way to protect you from all that. It will hurt a bit, but it is necessary if you are to stay safe from the Three Fiends."

"What do you intend to do?" Ludwig asked.

"I need to draw a spell on him. Think of it as a temporary tattoo." He smiled at Feliciano's uneasy face. "I will have to write it on your back where demons can't see it but they can sense it."

Feliciano hugged the length of Ludwig's arm. "I don't want it." He whined. "I won't let the Fiends get me! I can be strong!"

Arthur gave a mocking laugh. "When I say 'weak', what I mean is 'stupid'."

Feliciano pouted, resting his cheek against Ludwig's arm. "I'm not stupid."

"Stupid sweet." Arthur corrected himself. "The Fiends know you are a very caring and loving spirit by nature. They see you care deeply for your brother and would help him without question." He walked over to the human and brushed away the soft bangs. "You're too sweet for your own good, Little Feli. It's easy for you to love and cherish those you care about. But those feelings will get you killed in these dark times. I can't have you fucking up everything we've worked centuries to fulfill."

"Arthur, stop it." Francis said with a warning tone. "He didn't ask to be in all this."

"Just do whatever needs to be done." Ludwig told the warlock.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whined, "I don't like pain!"

"You will have to bear it." Ludwig's eyebrow twitched at that damn puppy face Feliciano was making. "I'll hold your hand." He sighed in defeat.

Feliciano's lips held the hint of a smile. "Okay…so long as you're with me."

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat.

Arthur took them to the 'crystal ball' room where he prepared the spell and mixture for the spiritual tattoo. Feliciano watched in awe as Arthur mixed the formula, all the while holding on tightly to Ludwig's hand. However, when he saw the strange long needle appear in Arthur's hand he began to panic. Arthur demanded to see his back, but he was hesitant to take off his shirt. An annoyed scolding from Ludwig forced him to take it off, and like always, he started to cry in fear of the pain.

Ludwig couldn't stand to see Feliciano cry; not because he cared but for the extreme annoying strain it put on his nerves. Feliciano liked to hug and to be touched, that much Ludwig knew. So before Arthur could proceed, he straddled Feliciano in his lap so they were facing each other. He saw the bright blush spread along Feliciano's cheeks and nose; even noticed the bashful expression of having their bodies so close together.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked him.

Feliciano gasped and looked to Ludwig for support.

"Hold on to me and squeeze whenever it hurts." Ludwig told him. "If you don't want demons to eat you then you need Arthur's magic. Bear it for me right now, okay?"

"Okay Ludwig." He answered with a sniffle and held on tight to Ludwig's broad shoulders.

It was painful. Feliciano tried hard not to cry out and please Ludwig, but there was no escaping the intense pain of that hot needle. He let out a pained cry, squeezing Ludwig's shoulders and tightening his body. Arthur scolded him while pricking the needle through his skin. Feliciano cried when the pain intensified, so much so that he was begging Arthur to stop. But there was a sweet surprise that helped to calm his fear of the pain. Ludwig's arm wrapped around his waist to pull him close. Feliciano then focused on the heat of the demon's body, as well as the soft embrace, to soothe the pain. It was enough to get him through the rest of it and before he knew it, Arthur had finished the spell.

"It's done." Arthur gave the needle to Francis. "The Fiends should not be able to enter his mind so long as he bears that spell on his back." He tossed the human his shirt.

"You did as well as can be expected." Ludwig told the human on his lap.

Feliciano finished putting on his shirt with a pout. "I tried really hard, Ludwig. And it still hurts!"

"It's better than being eaten."

Arthur interrupted them. "Ludwig, may I see you a moment? In private?"

The demon lifted Feliciano from his lap. "I will be back shortly. Stay with Francis, and don't touch anything."

Feliciano watched Ludwig leave with Arthur and then looked to Francis, who smiled adoringly at him. Feliciano smiled back.

Arthur ushered Ludwig into the back room, making sure to lock the door behind them. "What the hell do you know about the Light Angels?" He hissed. "Are you certain you saw this being in the hospital room?"

Ludwig's growl rumbled deep in his throat. "I did. The glowing creature is this Antonio they speak of. If what Feliciano says is true about what he heard in the dream, then we can assume a Light Angel is here on earth."

Arthur paced nervously in the room. "I don't like it. Those angels have the power to destroy us if we don't obtain full control of the world. The fact that one is here…" He sucked his teeth and spun to meet Ludwig's gaze once again. "Are you certain it was an Angel and not something else?"

He shook his head. "When I first saw it, I asked who and what it was. It answered me by knocking down a picture of Feliciano, his brother, and this Antonio. I figured it could only be him. What other explanation is there?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Feliciano said Antonio spoke to him in the dream. There is no way this Antonio could be in Merkova's illusions."

"Unless…" Ludwig chewed at his thumb claw as he pondered over the retelling of Feliciano's dream. "It is the power of that 'self-sacrifice' nonsense the Light World is big on?"

Green eyes widened in realization. "You're right! Feliciano said Antonio was begging for Romano to live before he died. He might have sacrificed himself to save Romano, and it is by Antonio's life force that the brother remains in a coma. If he had no actual form you could see then he must be half complete."

"Stuck between worlds, like Francis had mentioned." Ludwig gave a nod, confirming this knowledge. "So where do we go from here? What does the Dark One want us to do?"

"I'm continuing to search for the fifth missing nation. Your orders are to destroy any demon fiend official you can find and all who associate with them. We can't do anything unless we have the Fiends out of our way."

"Tell the Dark One that we will do as it bids of us."

"And one more thing before I send you both on your way." He moved closer to Ludwig, looking up at him in all seriousness. "Keep an eye on your fellow dukes. The Fiends know about their dark pasts, and may even know their weaknesses. Particularly watch out for Alfred and Sadiq. They are still human in their hearts when it comes to those they care about."

Ludwig narrowed his brows. "Alfred never speaks of his family, nor does Sadiq mention his lover. I have known them both for a long time, and Sadiq even longer, but I do not know a thing about his lover other than it was betrayal between them. How do I know what to look for?"

Arthur smirked. "Alfred doesn't remember much, but mark my words, Merkova and Griot will unleash those memories really fast. Alfred has not been away from this world for very long and his body is more rooted to this earth than you. Sadiq's case will be harder to figure out. Watch out for Ivan as well, since he is in love with both Alfred and your brother. Those two are his weaknesses. Gilbert's weakness is Ivan and you, but mainly you."

"And he is my weakness." Ludwig said softly. He couldn't lie, he would do anything for his brother.

"Oh, you'll have another weakness soon; one that you will care for more than your big brother."

Ludwig hissed at the smug smirk gracing the blonde's face. What did he mean by that?

Alfred had left the apartment early in the morning to catch the breakfast menu at McDonalds. Like before, everything was free of charge. He took a seat at the outside tables and gobbled it all down, even the two large colas. Leaving the apartment wasn't the best thing to do, but he was getting hungry waiting for Feliciano to return from Arthur's place with Ludwig. Also, Ivan and Gilbert had been fucking like rabbits all morning, leaving him out of all the fun. He would have to wait for his turn with Ivan, as if the violent demon was a child's toy.

"This blows." He threw away the garbage. "Tomorrow I get full custody of Ivan."

There was a whisper in his ear. Alfred spun around, looking for the person whom the whisper belonged. There was no one there. He heard it again, only this time it was further away. Curious, he followed the sound. The further he went through the city streets the louder the voice became. Now it wasn't whispering, but rather whimpering. Or crying. Alfred followed the voice out of New York City all the way to Concord, Massachusetts. He recognized this place at once. This was his home…but it had changed! It was modernized, and much, much bigger.

Still, it was the cries and constant sobbing that kept his attention. It must be a trick of the Fiends, he thought, as he continued to follow the sobs. They seemed familiar as well…very familiar. Alfred sniffed the area of the city as he walked, not sensing any demonic or fiendish presence at all. But what was it about this wailing that had him on edge? The further he walked into the city, the more intense and sorrowful it became. It made his heart ache and his spirit hurt, like he knew who this was but could not put a face to the voice. And still, he followed it.

The voice led him to an old graveyard behind a small church in the rural area of the city, which still held the familiar aspects of his home. Some of the houses even looked the same. If it weren't for the echoing sobs in his head he would enjoy looking at his old home town. He walked through the graveyard fence to enter the grounds where the crying brought him to a grave. It was an old grave with the words slightly faded and hard to read. This is where the crying was coming from; this grave.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked the stone. "Your crying is driving me crazy, so stop it!"

It never ceased. The sobbing was so full of sorrow and heartbreak that it even had Alfred near tears. The flow of the voice was like a sad song that ripped at your very soul, sucking away all happiness and hope. If only he could read the name-

"M…A…" He began tracing the faded engraved letters with his finger. "T…" Alfred pulled his hand back as if burned, finally making the connection between the crying and the grave. Thousands of memories, lost memories, came flooding back all at once, accompanied by that woeful crying. Alfred gripped his head and rocked on his haunches. "Stop crying!" He said through grit teeth. "Stop crying…stop it! Stop it! Please, stop it, Mattie! I'll be back! I promise! STOP CRYING, DAMN IT!"

The wailing never ceased.

Feliciano jerked his head behind him, feeling something deep within soul that cried out to him. It almost felt like someone needed him; like someone was in trouble.

"Feliciano? What is it?" Ludwig paused in their walking, looking back at him.

"I don't know. I suddenly feel so…so helpless."

Ludwig raised a brow. "You are helpless."

"No! Not like that!" He could feel the sorrow in his heart and covered the spot on his chest with his hands. He looked mournfully at Ludwig. "Someone is very sad somewhere."

"Sad?" Ludwig looked around. "There are thousands of people on these streets, Feli. It could be anyone."

Feliciano shook his head. "No…it feels different. I can't explain it." He looked up at the gray sky. "I just get the feeling that someone needs us…and they are sad. Sad, confused, and scared."

Ludwig gave the human a quick sniff. "You appear normal. Do you feel anything else?" Feliciano shook his head. "It may be a side effect to Arthur's spell, or something. Pay it no mind. Let's get you home to rest."

Feliciano followed alongside Ludwig, staying very close to the demon as the feelings of hopelessness and sorrow continued to take root in his heart.

Someone needed them. Was it his brother crying out for him or someone else entirely? Whatever it was, Feliciano hoped he wouldn't have to feel this way for very long. He thought to himself he'd rather be dead than live with this kind of empty sorrow.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Hell On Earth

***Fast update! Woot! This one is self-edited. Thanks for all the support everyone! ^^

***Warnings: Scary/horro scenes, minor violence, language, soft yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

~*We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down, so turn the volume loud Cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m!*~  
-Berzerk (Eminem)

 

Chapter 5: Hell On Earth

 

~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary  
Stay in your daydream. And wander into the pleasure garden*~ -Imnu

The tub was his only means of escape from the harsh reality of life. 

Feliciano lounged in the hot water, surrounded by pink bubbles and Romano’s ‘Italian’ rubber duckie with the Guido hair bobbing around. He lazily squeezed the washcloth in his hands, relishing in the dribbles of water accompanied by the sweet sounds of a panpipe on the stereo. The feeling from earlier unnerved him. The feelings of sorrow, sadness, and regret were so overwhelming that the moment he got home, he had to retreat to the bathroom. He did not want Ludwig to see him being weak once again. Although he locked the bathroom door he could sense the presence of a demon outside of it. Feliciano quickly slid the curtain closed, sealing himself behind its plastic shadow of grapes and wine bottles. Wine. Damn it! He had forgotten to get himself a glass of wine. If there was ever a time to drink, now would be the right moment. Feliciano contemplated on buying cases of merlot to help him get through the freak-show that was these demons living in his house. 

The lock clicked open. Feliciano froze, slowly lowering himself in to the bubbles. Someone could be heard entering. He saw the outlined form of a demon, and knew immediately that it was Ludwig. “Who’s there?” He asked anyway.

“It’s me.” Ludwig answered. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Why?”

Ludwig was silent for a moment. “You seemed very distracted by whatever you were feeling earlier. We are concerned for you, that’s all. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Feliciano followed the rubber Italian duckie bobbing in the water with his eyes. “I’m fine. I don’t know what to think about what I felt. All I know is that I never want to feel it again.”

“…Alfred is missing. We can’t find him, nor can we sense him. Ivan is frantic with worry, and even Gilbert looked a little upset over Alfred’s disappearance.”

‘Alfred is missing?’ Feliciano wondered briefly about his feelings from earlier. “Maybe it was him I was feeling.”

“Are you certain?”

“No…” Feliciano popped a pink bubble. “Whomever it was…they are sad. So very sad.”

Ludwig flexed his wings. “You keep talking about ‘sadness’…why?”

“It’s what I felt earlier. Sadness. Hopelessness. Sorrow. All rolled in to one. Ludwig…it’s a terrible feeling to have. I only hope that Alfred is well.”

“Hmm. Maybe it is Alfred then?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before.” He shrieked when the shower curtain was slid open and Ludwig stood staring down at him in all his demon form. 

“It is strange that you can sense the demons even though you are human. Perhaps Arthur and the Dark One are right. You are an interesting commodity.”

Feliciano buried himself further in the bubbles. “Maybe it’s my own sorrow and regret that I am feeling.”

“What makes you say that?” Amber eyes glanced up at him.

“My world is going to be destroyed. I will become a human slave to one of you dukes. My family and friends will be enslaved. The sky will be red, the sun black. Darkness everywhere…” He picked up the duckie and stared at its happy painted eyes. “I’m afraid of the dark, Ludwig. I like the light.”

Ludwig frowned. “The dark is all you will receive, so learn to like it.” He saw the defeated look on Feliciano’s face. “You give in so easily. It’s shameful.”

“What choice do I have?”

“You could fight.”

Feliciano smiled sadly. “Fight? How can I fight an army of demons? I’m only a simple human who likes to nap and bake sweet treats. I like chasing girls, I like eating food, drinking wine, and I like going out to the countryside and dancing in the fields of flowers. You are going to take all of that away from me and I in no way or form can stop you. I am only food to you and the others.”

Ludwig was silent for a moment, and then spoke. “While what you say holds some truth…I will tell you that you are worth more than that. The fact that we are here, in full form, strong and powerful, is because of your life force.”

Feliciano chuckled weakly. “I will never be anything to anyone. I’m not strong…I’m not cunning…I’m not daring. I’m frightened, cautious, and scared.”

“Oh, you’re a true coward, no doubt about it.” He crossed his arms. “At least you have some uses.” 

‘Gee, thanks Ludwig.’ “Could you…leave now? I am in the middle of a bath.”

“Very well. Be careful not to drown.” 

Ludwig left the bathroom with a sour taste in his mouth from Feliciano’s calm dismissal of him. He understood that the human was troubled by his feelings, but so was he. For Feliciano to feel something like Alfred’s sorrow was beyond demon comprehension. If he was feeling Alfred’s sorrow, then it could mean one of the Fiends have targeted the young demon. Like Arthur said, Alfred was still rooted to the earth more than he was. Alfred had only been a demon for two hundred years or so, and he and the others were centuries older. The young demon would be the easiest to manipulate. Frowning, he left the room to find the others in the living area.

“Ivan, have you sensed Alfred yet?” Ludwig asked.

“No, not at all. I can’t find his scent anywhere!” 

“Feliciano thinks he was feeling Alfred’s pain and sorrow.”

Ivan’s eyes widened. “Then I have to find him!”

“But we don’t know if Feliciano’s intuition is true.” Sadiq added.

“What other explanation is there?” Gilbert removed his sunglasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Alfred just wandered off and we can’t find him. We know the Fiends are out and about…so they could very well have him in their grasp.” 

“Isn’t Alfred from this country?” Sadiq asked. “Didn’t he live here? I remember him saying something about this place.” 

“Wait!” Ludwig had an idea and he raced inside the bathroom once again, startling the human. “Feli! Where is Massachusetts?” He remembered decades ago Alfred rambling on and on about his hometown in ‘America’. If anyone would know where it was, the human would.

Feliciano was startled by the invasion of his privacy. “Wh-what? Massachusetts? It’s next to this state. Why?”

“We think Alfred may be there! That is his home.”

“But Massachusetts is very big.” Feliciano answered with a nervous smile. “What town did he live in?”

Ludwig’s face fell. He had no idea. “I don’t know.”

“You need to know that or else you won’t be able to find him.”

“He’s back!” Gilbert shouted from the living room. 

Ludwig gave a sigh of relief. “Good. Get out of the tub. We might need you.”

Feliciano waited for Ludwig to leave before draining the tub. That same feeling was back from earlier now that Alfred has returned. His intuition had been right, something was troubling Alfred. Once dressed, he joined the five demons in the living room where they were swarming around Alfred, who looked disheveled and depressed while covered in dirt. 

“Alfred, what happened?” Ivan asked frantically. “Where were you?”

Alfred lifted his eyes to his lover. “In my hometown…in Concord.”

“Why?” Gilbert asked. 

“My brother led me there.” He said sadly. “He is still crying for me right now…he won’t get out of my head.”

Ludwig raised a stern brow. “What do you mean? You can hear him? Isn’t he dead?”

Alfred glanced at the blonde. “He is dead. He died not too long after I left to join the Revolution…that’s the year on his grave.” He held his head. “Make him stop crying! It’s unbearable!” 

“I don’t hear anything.” Gilbert said. “Are you sure it’s not one of the Fiends doing this to you?” 

“It’s coming from his grave.” Everyone was silent. “I tried to dig him up…to scream at him to stop…that it’s okay and I’m here.”

“Did you find him?” Sadiq asked, brushing away some dirt from Alfred’s cheek.

Alfred shook his head. “I kept digging and digging, more than six feet…but there was nothing there. What does that even mean?”

“It could be a number of things.” Ludwig turned from the group to think. “Ivan, take Alfred to see Arthur. He’ll be the one who can shed any light on these strange happenings. But Alfred,” He turned to the young demon. “Pull yourself together. There is no room for weakness here.” It was true. There was no time for Alfred to be moping around about his brother, which was probably all an illusion in the first place. But Ludwig wouldn’t tell him that. It would sound better coming from Arthur.

Alfred glared at Ludwig but chose to keep silent and follow Ivan out of the apartment. Feliciano watched the two demons leave, worried for Alfred. 

“Sadiq,” Ludwig turned to the tall demon. “Accompany me to Concord. There may be something loitering around the area.”

“Hey! What about me?” Gilbert sneered. “Why don’t me and Sadiq go and you stay here with Feliciano?”

Ludwig narrowed his gaze at Gilbert. “Why are you so desperate to help Alfred?”

Gilbert smirked. “Who says I’m trying to help him?”

Sadiq rolled his eyes. “Keep your little love triangle out of our demon affairs. But let me go with Gilbert. It’s best you stay here.”

“Why?” 

“Reasons.” Sadiq grinned. “Let’s roll.”

‘I hate them all.’ Ludwig turned to see Feliciano peeking around the living room door. Now they were both alone and for the first time Ludwig was uncomfortable being with the human. He tried not to notice that Feliciano was dressed only in a button down shirt that barely covered his lower regions. Ludwig wondered if it was intentional, but only for a moment. The human was too bashful, shy, and timid to know anything of wanton desire. It was the virgin allure that Feliciano gave off. Maybe not so much to average humans, but to a demon like him, it could make him lose control. He blames these feelings on the human’s blood that he digested. For a taste so rich, thick, and sweet, it could cloud his thoughts. It was nothing more than bloodlust for a virgin human, but the urge was still strong. Now that the other demons were gone, he could freely drink Feliciano’s blood just to satisfy his craving. If he wanted to. Doing so would prove disastrous. Feliciano was a human, and Ludwig doubted he could be gentle with the frail being. The human cried when he had stubbed his little toe on the corner of the table. If such small, insignificant pain could bring tears to those innocent amber eyes, then Ludwig himself would accidently kill the thing. 

“Stop peeking around the corner.” Ludwig said firmly. “Go put some pants on.”

Feliciano rest a hand along the doorframe. “Is Alfred going to be alright?”

“He’ll be fine. Arthur will find a way to take care of it, the same as he did for you.” Ludwig swished his tail around. “How does the spell feel on your skin? Better?”

Feliciano nodded. “Yeah…I barely feel it now.”

That moment had been hard for him when Feliciano was seated so erotically in his lap. Feliciano had been too frightened of the needle to notice that their groins were pressed together. There was a brief moment where he pictured the frail human bouncing on his cock, but a scream into his ear shattered the image immediately. And that image would have to stay as just that, an image. Feliciano wouldn’t be strong enough to endure demon sex, not even if he were in his human form. Feliciano was their vessel on earth, their life source, and as someone had mentioned, a sweet little treasure. He had to be protected and handled with care. So Ludwig would have to either control his urges or take it out on someone else. He could try Alfred, but couldn’t risk angering Ivan. During times of extreme bloodlust and desire, in the demon realm, even a demon like Ivan could be attractive. Yet there was no trusting that demon with all his little instruments of torture and those rows of sharp teeth. Sadiq was a valid option, but the last time he tried anything with that demon it had ended in a vicious chase. Ludwig had won, eventually, but it was a battle he would never engage himself in again. So someone like Feliciano would be an angel compared to the other three. 

‘Yet it is not meant to be.’ He turned away from the human to enter the kitchen, searching for a snack. 

Feliciano went back to his room to change, slipping on a pair of flannel lounge pants. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten to put on pants! Ludwig had rushed him out of the room and he too wanted to see if Alfred was all right. Before the demons came he would often walk around in just a shirt for he preferred to sleep naked. It had always been that way. When one was alone as often as he was you stop caring about little things such a pants. It was his house and his world to do with what he wanted. His feet were cold now. He slipped on some wool socks first before digging out the slippers from under the bed. These special ‘Dream Foam’ blue slippers were given to him by Antonio last Christmas. He didn’t always like to wear them now because they reminded him of Antonio and his brother. 

‘This is not your Hell.’ Antonio’s words echoed in his mind. What did he mean by that? Arthur said it never happened, but Feliciano knew that it did. He had hoped for an answer, instead he got criticism.

Feliciano never really thought of a Heaven and a Hell. Growing up his parents had sent them both to Catholic Sunday school but he often would zone out or doze off. He figured that if he were always a good person and did the right thing he would end up in Heaven. Yet Antonio’s words did not mention ‘Heaven’, he mentioned ‘Hell’. On the way back, Ludwig had said something about him and the others always being in their own personal Hell, which referred to the physical results of their violent deaths. Giving up their souls meant that they had to live in the darkness forever. Is that what Antonio was trying to tell him? That he would end up like the five demons? Die a violent death and then become a demon like them? No, that couldn’t be. He was just thinking ‘stupid’, like how Romano always said he did.

‘Stupid little brother!’ Romano would shout at him. ‘Think with your goddamn head for once! A five year old is smarter than you! Stupido!’

‘Oh Romano…how I miss you.’ 

He glanced to the small window in his room at the next building beside this one. Sometimes he wished he could move to the countryside. The city was always so full of people yet he was always alone. At that moment, something large crawled across the window. Feliciano’s heart stopped. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again at the window. Had he imagined it? The large form came back again, only this time it latched itself on to the window. Feliciano’s scream caught in his throat, his eyes widened in terror and his body trembled like a leaf in a thunderstorm. It wasn’t a demon, but a monster! The color of the body was hard to make out, but there was no way of mistaking the face. This monster had the look of a demon one would see in a monster movie; only Feliciano knew this one to be real. It had two large, white glowing saucer eyes, curved claws, and it was unmistakably male. The monster wore no clothes as it continued to press its form against the glass, as if trying to break it. 

Feliciano finally let out a scream and ran out of the room, crying loudly for Ludwig.

“LUDWIG! LUDWIG! HELP ME! HELLLLPPP! THERE’S A MONSTER!” 

Ludwig came out of the kitchen just as Feliciano jumped in to his arms. “GAH! FELI!?” He held him. “What monster?”

“OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM WINDOW! IT’S A MONSTER!”

Ludwig could sense the presence of the creature now. “Stand behind me.” He called forth his broadsword from a cloud of smoke. It would be a monster to Feliciano, but to him, he knew it as one of the Fiends’ high captains. The smell was evident. 

Feliciano stood behind Ludwig, being small enough to completely disappear behind him. He trembled, whimpering in fear as he clutched Ludwig’s shirt. The demon now held a large black sword in his hand. Were they going to fight in his house? Then there was a bright, blinding flash accompanied by a red flame, which roared to life in the center of the room. Feliciano watched the flames slowly disappear to reveal the monster from his window. He could see its full naked form now. The flesh was bright red, almost like muscle if all the skin was removed. The beast slowly began to smile, his grin widening far past his ears and to his brown horns, revealing thousands of needle sharp teeth resembling that of broom bristles. Those eyes were still glowing bright as a pair of fiery red wings sprouted from its back. Slowly, it lifted itself a few inches off of the floor, leaving behind twin bloody dinosaur-like footprints. Feliciano could only shake and cling to Ludwig. 

“Captain Botis.” Ludwig said the demon’s name with a hiss. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to have left your dogs?” 

The demon captain gave a wink in Ludwig’s direction. “The Fiends have seen fit to allow my legion first raid of the human world.” His words were spoke with multiple voices all merged together. “It was so easy to find you and your filthy companions. Your pseudo demon stench stung my nose.” His saucer eyes focused on Feliciano. “But the smell is tolerably now that there is a fresh human in my presence.” He chuckled as Feliciano hid behind Ludwig. “Where’s the rest of your little demon whores?” 

“Out destroying your legions. What business have you here, Botis?”

“I just came by for a little visit.” He levitated in the air, slowly pacing the width of the room. “Seeing your handsome human features reminds me of just how much I adore the tender, supple flesh a mortal.” He licked his lips. “I can’t wait for the moment when we rule over this world! How I will relish in the delight of seeing you and your pseudo demons chained, fucked, and tortured to our pleasure!”

Ludwig wasn’t threatened by Botis’ words. “Once we find the fifth nation I will chase all of you back to the Abyss where you belong, if we don’t kill you first.”

Botis let out a villainous laugh. “You think you can find the Fifth Accursed Nation? The Raphaim will be impossible for you to find! But mark my words, our side will find the missing nation first, and when we do-“ he snickered. “Well, you can only imagine the horrors that will befall the coward!” He paused a moment, and then flashed another toothy grin. “I do believe we have company.”

Ludwig saw his five demon companions suddenly appear in the room from their own elements of transportation. They must have sensed the dark force here. Each one was fully armed and ready to fight, which allowed Ludwig to give a tiny sigh of relief. Alfred held his replica Revolutionary rifle whose barrel was made of demon elements and weighed enough to easily smash through steel and rock. The long, sharp knife on the edge of the barrel was forged from poison demon steel and could kill a lesser demon instantly. But for a demon of Botis’ status and power, it would merely stun him. Ivan held some sort of contraption that resembled a large bear trap, one of his demon instruments of torture. His brother wielded an identical sword to his; only it was white with black veins traveling up the blade. Gilbert’s sword was a living creature of the Abyss, and only the bearer knew of its secret origins. The sword creature always knew the right spot to strike. Sadiq bore two weapons, one being a kilij sword and the other a bow, along his trademark warrior white eye-mask, three of his favorite choice of weapons from his human period. The kilij sword was a beautiful weapon when the demon danced with it, but when used in battle it could mince a body into a thousand pieces, bones and all. 

With the five of them together, they stood a chance of defeating this demon captain. 

“Well, well, well, the whole gang is here! It’s so nice when your friends show up to help.” Botis wasn’t fazed by their presence. “You are all here, just as it was said.” He looked to Ivan first. “The Geburim.” He looked to Alfred. “The Anakim.” Next was Sadiq. “The Nephilim.” And last, he looked at both Gilbert and Ludwig. “And who could forget the Dynamic Duo of German brothers, but the Amalekites. But, oh my!” He mocked. “Where is your precious fifth nation? Where is the Raphaim?”

“Shut your mouth!” Gilbert insulted. “Don’t you have some sewer demons to fuck?”

“Silence, little ragdoll.” Botis snapped his fingers and Gilbert’s mouth was immediately stitched shut, the magic needle piercing his flesh.

Feliciano let out a cry and hid his face in Ludwig’s back. 

Gilbert sliced open the stitches with his sword tip and gave a mighty roar, baring his fangs. Botis just laughed.

“Save your strength for the major battle, little boys! You’re going to need it! We will rip the flesh from your warriors and build a castle from their bones! The Fiends will see you all in chains while you relive your death over and over again! That will be your punishment if you choose not to surrender.” 

Ludwig stood firm. “We will not surrender. This human world will be ours. The Dark One will lead us to victory, and it is our region that will be feasting upon the bones of your armies.”

“Hmm…maybe we can make a little deal, you and I.” He glanced at Feliciano. “Give me your precious little treasure; this adorable little human, who belongs right here on my dick-” He smirked at the enraged expression on Ludwig’s face. “And I will give you all a chance to return to the Abyss, where you belong, in one piece.” 

“Go. Now.” Ludwig warned. “Or we’ll kill you.” 

Botis laughed manically again. “I love a good fight!” He burst in to flames. “THE NIGHT OF BLOODY RAIN IS UPON US! THE FIENDS ARE ON THEIR WAY!” And with that, the demon monster was gone. 

Everyone lowered their weapons. Ludwig turned to Feliciano.

“Feli, are you alright?” 

Feliciano shook his head, trembling, and trying to curl into himself. Ludwig gave a silent nod to the others and lifted the small body in his arms, as if he were carrying a child. “I’ll calm him down.” He told the others. “Report this to the Dark One if you can. Someone tell Arthur too.”

“But Ludwig-“ Gilbert tried to call him back but his brother was already gone.

He carried the whimpering human into the bedroom, checking quickly to make sure no other evil spirits were present. Closing the door, he laid Feliciano on the bed. The human was curling up again, as if trying to disappear. Ludwig sat down beside him and stroked the chestnut hair. Botis was a terrifying demon if one was not used to looking at him, so he could not scold Feliciano for being so frightened. 

“We’re going to protect you, Feli.” Tearful eyes turned to him.

“Ludwig, the things that monster said-“

“I know. It was very frightening for you. But you don’t have to worry for the five of us will protect you.”

“But he said such horrible things to you and others! If you lose-“

“We won’t lose!” Ludwig growled. “We need to find the fifth nation. Once we find them, we’ll be in full control.”

Feliciano let the tears fall. “But what if you don’t find them? What if those demons find it first?”

Ludwig cleared his throat. “We will find it the missing nation first. We have Arthur on our side, so we have a massive advantage over them. Do you understand?”

He nodded, wiping at his eyes. “W-why did that demon look different from you and the others?”

“Botis is a full blooded demon and one of the most respected demon captains in the Abyss. The demon breed he rules over…well, you can’t pronounce it, but the type he rules over are, shall we say, incredibly vulgar and perverted? They wear no clothing, and raping and pillaging human, and sometimes demon, cities is just what they live for. Be grateful you are not a human woman and have no womb. I’ll spare the details.”

Feliciano’s eyes widened. “You’re going to let them do that?”

“We need the humans alive if we are to grow strong. What demons do with human slaves, male or female, is out of our control. The humans will be slaves to use as we see fit.” He saw Feliciano’s eyes lower. “But that is not how myself and the others conduct our nations.” He lifted Feli’s chin with his finger. “Demons are going to come after you, I will not lie about that.”

“I thought that spell on my back would help protect me?”

“That is only to keep the Fiends from trying to manipulate your mind. But demons are a different matter. You have everything they crave.”

He swallowed hard. “Do you…crave these ‘things’ too?”

There was a mix of fear and hope in those moist amber eyes. Ludwig couldn’t bear to tell Feliciano of what will happen to him if other demons obtained him for themselves. He’d be tortured, raped, and then eaten. It was actions like these that Ludwig and his companions were grateful to not be a part of due to their human pasts. They still held human morals and values, but to an extent. Botis would have had his way with Feliciano right there if Ludwig had given him up. The thought of another demon tasting this human blood and fragile body brought out the dominant and territorial demon in him. He crawled further on the bed to face the confused human. As gentle as he could, he forced Feliciano back onto the bed. Amber eyes widened in fear and realization, but no words of protest escaped those trembling lips. 

Ludwig thought about changing in to his human form but the urges he was feeling right now hindered that power. He loomed his demon body over the frail mortal one, letting his eyes rake over the clothed form. Feliciano’s body was shivering beneath him, yet still no words of protest. Without touching him, Ludwig used his powers to slowly unbutton each button on the shirt. He heard Feliciano gasp and grab at the shirt, trying to hold it closed as it opened itself. It was comical to see the look of blushing fear on the human’s face as he tried to understand what was happening. Once the lithe chest and flat belly were bare, Ludwig moved lower to the flannel pants. Feliciano was aware this time and gripped at the hem, squeezing the tie tight. But it was no use. Ludwig forced those tearing amber eyes to gaze in to his as the tie sensually came loose and pushed the pants down. It was at that moment the human began to protest.

“Ludwig, no! Please…please don’t!” Feliciano begged with tears in his eyes, grabbing at Ludwig’s shoulders to try and push the demon off of him. But pushing Ludwig was like pushing against a brick wall, he wasn’t moving. “Please stop this!” Ludwig was not listening. Feliciano started to panic, frantically squirming under the demon to try and slip away. He let out a shriek when something forced his legs open, tearing the flannel pants in half. He grabbed on to Ludwig’s biceps as the demon thrust his groin against his own. Feliciano’s eyes flew wide at the extreme fiery heat he felt radiating from Ludwig’s groin. This was going too far! “Ludwig! Stop!” A choked gasp escaped his throat when Ludwig’s strong, clawed hands gripped his bottom jaw.

“Forgive my demon urges, Feli.” His voice was dark and husky. “It is your life force…your blood…it knows how to drive me mad!” He brought his face closer to the human’s, sensing the fear and confusion within him. He could feel Feliciano’s blood racing beneath the skin, heavy with fear. The feel of Feli’s groin against his own was sweet, yet the human was not aroused due to the panic. Why wouldn’t he be afraid? Ludwig had him stripped naked on the bed, completely helpless to his advances and power. He wanted to take the human right here, brand the frail body as his, dine on that sweet blood, and lick away the virgin essence. Being the first to claim the timid human beauty excited him, and with a flick of his black tongue, licked at the quivering lips. 

“No…please-“ Feliciano turned his head away. “Please don’t do this, Ludwig. I like you…but…as a…friend. Not like this. Please don’t.” He pleaded with the demon, his eyes heavy with tears. “I am not a demon. I’m human!”

Ludwig’s blue eyes widened when he heard those words spoken. He removed himself from the bed, unable to look at the human. He slapped a hand to his face. What had he done? He was no better than Botis! But he couldn’t resist the urge to want to claim the human. He had lost control…something he always prided himself in having. He let his urges think for him. Now he may have completely destroyed Feliciano’s trust and faith in him. Damn his demon urges! And damn Feliciano for making him feel this way. 

“Ludwig? Thank you…for stopping.”

“It was your eyes.” Ludwig answered. “Those eyes of yours…they’re like…mirrors to another world. A world of hidden mystery. I…apologize for doing what I did. I couldn’t help myself. But I promise it will not happen again. I’ll send another in here to watch you.”

“Ludwig, wait-“ Feliciano tried to call him back but the demon was already out of the room.

What was that just now? He thought to himself while buttoning up his shirt. Ludwig had tried to have sex with him, claiming it was ‘demon urges’. It seemed Ludwig had gone from being completely annoyed with him to lusting after him. Feliciano glanced down at his thighs, still able to feel the heat from Ludwig’s groin. It was so warm that he feared it would have scorched him if Ludwig hadn’t moved away. Ludwig had said that he couldn’t burn him, but from what he felt earlier, Feliciano wasn’t sure if that were true. But his lower region did tingle pleasantly and he slipped a hand between his thighs to remember the hard feel of Ludwig’s erection. He blushed, squeezing his legs together and hiding his face in his hands. 

This was bad. It was just like before. He had always been jealous of Romano and Antonio’s relationship, wishing that he could have one of his own. Sometimes he was insanely jealous of his brother, especially the times when Romano was blatantly cruel to Antonio. The Spanish man would serenade him in song, buy him gifts, treat him to romantic dinners, and all Romano would do was insult him. He would call Antonio a jerk, bastard, or jackass. Feliciano couldn’t believe that Antonio would happily take that abuse and still shower his brother with love. The times when they were making love were particularly hard to handle, not only because he was embarrassed but also because he was jealous. Regardless of all these jealous feelings, he still loved his brother. It was an unconditional love. Antonio treated him like family, and he took care of Romano. Feliciano only wished he had someone to take care of him like that. Ludwig was very handsome, brave, and strong…but he was a demon. Ludwig could never love him like Antonio did Romano. Ludwig even said it was because of ‘demon urges’, and the fact that he craved virginity. His virginity. Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself. He was a virgin yet he could not understand what the allure was. It must mean something different in the demon realm. 

Yet now he just realized something. The world was going to be destroyed, ruled by demons, and he would never get the chance to fall in love. He wouldn’t have a lover to hold him in a protective embrace at night. They won’t go on lavish vacations or buy a home together. He didn’t even have a family. His parents barely talk to him and will be enslaved soon. His brother was in a coma and Antonio was dead. Soon he would always be alone, the same as he was now but alone in chains in some dark castle of a demon. Just knowing those few things sent a wave of depression over him and he slipped under the covers. Maybe he feared being alone and scared over the terror of knowing his world is going to be destroyed. He knew Ludwig would protect him from other demons, but who would protect him from Ludwig?

The door opened and the familiar sound of hooves echoed in the room. Feliciano pulled the covers up over him.

“It’s all right now.” Said Sadiq in a soothing voice. “You can rest easily. I’ll watch over you.”

Feliciano felt the weight of the demon sit on the bed beside him while long fingers stroked his hair. “Where’s Ludwig?”

“He’s…taking a little break. I know what happened just now, and there’s nothing to worry about. Ludwig is a demon of his word. Unless…you didn’t want him to stop?”

“No!” He blushed. “I did. I wanted him to stop. I was scared.”

“Of course you were scared. Your whole world is upside down with demons running amuck. The one you trusted the most just tried to have his way with you. I assure you, he wouldn’t force you in to anything. It may have seemed that way but…we demons are different. They present themselves differently when it comes to wanting sex. It’s clear to see why Ludwig sought you out.” Feliciano listened carefully. “You’re very warm and caring, something we demons do not always get in the Abyss. And your life force is pure and innocent, along with your heart and body. Ludwig just…wants to claim all of it.”

“But…he doesn’t know me that well. He hates me because I’m useless, weak, and cry all the time.”

“Ah,” Sadiq played with the brown curl “But that is also something that intrigues him. It is why he wants to protect you, because you can’t protect yourself. Some demon and human men find that very attractive.” 

“He would hurt me.”

“It wouldn’t be easy, but it can be done. You keep forgetting one thing, Feli: We were all once human. We are not full-fledged demons, so you could be taken by Ludwig and not-“ He tried to think of another word, but he couldn’t. “die during it.”

Feliciano ‘eeped’. “Do you think he’ll try it again?”

“Probably not.” Sadiq stroked the thin shoulder. “He was very distressed coming out of the room, and Ludwig is the noblest demon among us. He will treat you like a priest from now on.”

Feliciano wasn’t sure if he was pleased at that or offended. 

///

Ivan was licking Gilbert’s lips to heal them from the stitches. Alfred was unable to get to Arthur in time before they sensed Botis’ presence, so Matthew’s wailing was still echoing in his head. He sat on the couch beside Ludwig with his head in his hands, and the other demon was in the same position. It was Gilbert who spoke first.

“So what do we do?”

“We must be ready to summon our armies.” Ludwig answered. “If we can…let’s begin looking for vast areas of land to fight on. I’d rather not destroy the humans and their cities before we can conquer them.”

“But we need a basic battle plan.” Ivan suggested. “As usual, my army will lead the front with whomever wants to attack first. I suggest we choose one or two armies to fight first.”

Ludwig stood up, pleased to get his mind off of Feliciano. “I agree with Ivan. We should use only as much force as we need. We’ll need our armies in the days to come. Alfred?” 

“Huh?” He looked up. “Oh, yeah. Sounds good.”

Ludwig frowned. “Repeat what I just said.”

Alfred glared at him. “Screw you.”

“We didn’t make it to Arthur’s place.” Ivan answered for him. 

“Then go now.” Gilbert said. “I’m here with Ludwig and Sadiq, we’ll be fine.”

Ivan nodded. “Alright. Alfred, let’s go.” He held out his hand to his young lover and smiled with Alfred took it. 

Gilbert, annoyed, watched the two leave with arms crossed over his chest. Ludwig sighed.

“I can see the annoyance radiating from you. Get it together.”

Gilbert gave him a raspberry. “You don’t understand how I feel because you don’t have someone you love.”

Ludwig raised a brow. “How can you claim to love Ivan when he is still courting Alfred?”

The albino removed his sunglasses as he was always comfortable bearing himself to his brother. “It’s simple. Alfred is young and new while Ivan and myself are much older. Alfred will grow bored of Ivan soon and then I’ll have him all to myself. This way, Alfred and I don’t have to fight and we maintain a positive political relationship.”

“You have this all figured out then. But brother, what if Alfred does not get bored of Ivan?”

Gilbert smirked. “He got bored of you.” 

“That was different.” Ludwig sneered. “It was one of the biggest mistakes of my demon career.” His brother chuckled. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, I do. I just find it all funny.” He snickered. “Never mind. How is our little human?” Gilbert saw the uneasy look on Ludwig’s face. “Not good?”

“No…he’s fine.” Ludwig turned away.

Gilbert grinned. “Uh oh…someone’s got a seeeecret!” He sang the last part in that taunting older sibling way. 

Ludwig’s skin started to crawl. His brother could always see right through him. It was a power that only his brother seemed to have, and it wasn’t even magic. 

“Come on, tell big brother what happened! You’re blushing!”

“I DO NOT BLUSH!” Ludwig growled loudly, but couldn’t turn around for he was, indeed, blushing. Not the blush of embarrassment, but rather the blush of shame. His brother knew he was blushing. It was amazing.

“Someone’s ears are getting red!” Gilbert taunted, skipping over to his brother. “Come on, tell me what happened! Don’t be shy now!”

Ludwig sat back on the couch. “Go away, brother.”

“Nope! Not until you tell me!” He sat down beside him.

“I said: GO. AWAY.” Gilbert started to poke at his cheek. Ludwig remained calm.

“Tell big brother! Tell big brother! I won’t stop annoying you until you telllllll meeeee! Remember when I used to sit on your face and fart because you wouldn’t tell me a secret? I can still do that, you know! I have no shame!” 

Ludwig’s anger was steadily rising. 

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig’s wrist and made the other demon start hitting himself. “Why you punchin’ yourself Ludwig? Huh? Stop punching yourself!” He grinned happily as he taunted. Ludwig was so easy to pester. Back in the days when he had eyes, he would hold Ludwig down and touch the white of his own eye. It would make Ludwig squirm and whine in disgust. 

“I’m warning you, brother.” Ludwig growled. 

As if Gilbert would fear anything from Ludwig. His brother had never raised a hand to him in all their time together, no matter how taunting and annoying he was. Gilbert set to stretching Ludwig’s cheeks now. “Come on, put on a happy face! A frown is just a smile turned upside down!”

“Gilbert…please? Leave me be.” Gilbert let go of his cheeks. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” 

Gilbert gave him a pout, but ended his pestering ways with his trademark move. He licked his claw and pressed it inside Ludwig’s ear, twisting it around gently.

“GAHHH! GILBERT!” Ludwig pulled away to rub at his ear. “I HATE THAT!”

“That’s why I did it!” He reached out and brought Ludwig in to a tight hug, squeezing him mercilessly. “Don’t stop sharing things with me, Wiggy. Okay? I’m the only one here who would never judge you.” 

Ludwig let out a sigh of defeat. “I won’t stop sharing with you…just not at this moment, all right? Now could you let go of me?” Gilbert released him. “I actually have something to speak with you about. It has to do with the conversation I had with Arthur.”

Gilbert sat back on the sofa and laid his legs across Ludwig’s lap. “I’m listening.” He toed off his boots. “Rub my feet, will ya? They hurt.”

Ludwig did so. “We’ve seen it already with Feliciano and Alfred.” He glanced at his brother. “The Fiends trying to manipulate them.” Gilbert nodded. “Arthur fears it will happen to all of us. He thinks the Fiends will use Ivan against you, and visa versa.”

Gilbert snorted. “I’m well aware of that, Wiggy. And I’m sure Ivan’s weakness is myself and Alfred, correct?”

“Yes. That only leaves me and Sadiq.”

“They’ll do something with his old lover.” Gilbert answered. “Make sure to warn him about that.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “I’m not too worried about Sadiq’s lover. He’s been dead for centuries. There’s no real way the Fiends can conjure him back to earth.”

Gilbert let his head fall back. “That’s assuming his lover is dead.”

Blonde brows furrowed. “If his lover was indeed alive, or the same as us, we would know it.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Ludwig. The Fiends have their own world of power that is unknown to us. They make their own deals. The Light World wouldn’t have taken him because he cursed Sadiq and prayed for his death. Hardly noble enough to become an ‘angel’.”

“Still, no matter what happens, always consult with me first. It could be an illusion. Two heads are better than one.”

“And the same for you, little brother.” Gilbert reached over and pulled Ludwig down to lie on top of him. “If anyone hurts you I will destroy everything they love and hold dear to avenge you.” He stroked Ludwig’s blonde hair just as he did when they were little. “Would you do the same for me?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” The comfort of his brother was very much welcomed right now.

“You’ve gotta learn to cut back on your stress and tension. You need to get laid.”

“Sex, fucking, and mating isn’t always the answer.” Ludwig frowned heavily.

“Ha! The Hell it ain’t! This world is swarming with naked dancing ladies and dance clubs of all kind! We all have to go out and party it up soon! No use sittin’ around all the time waiting for the worst to happen!”

Ludwig’s eyes crossed at the thought of ‘going out’ with his brother to a modern brothel. He saw some of what modern human people do on the television and he was appalled. “You do that with Alfred and Sadiq. Leave me out of it.”

“Party pooper.” 

///

Ivan and Alfred, in their human forms, sat in the corner of a McDonalds after having seen Arthur. Alfred was munching heavily on a hamburger while Ivan tried to figure out how they could cram a chicken into a ‘nugget’. But Arthur was able to silence Matthew’s crying, which was a relief to Alfred, yet the demon still appeared troubled by it. Ivan figured enough time and silence had passed between them that he could ask his young lover about this Matthew.

“You ready to talk?”

Alfred glanced at him. “About what?”

“Your brother, Matthew.”

“Oh…that.” Alfred used a napkin to wipe away the mustard on his lip. “He was my little brother. I didn’t remember him at all until he started crying from his grave.” His brows furrowed sadly. “I remembered a lot in that time as I was digging in the grave. The day I left to join the army, he had been sick. My mother was dying and Matthew, we feared, caught what she had. He was never strong or healthy to begin with. He…cried for me, and begged me not to leave. But I couldn’t stay there with my father, who hated me at the time.”

“Why did he hate you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? They were Loyalists to the British crown. I wanted to be free. Independent. I was a Patriot! Matthew had no choice. He had to stay with father and our dying mother as I left.” He rests his head in his hand. “I feel terribly guilty about leaving. I shouldn’t have. Mother died, and then I’m certain Matthew died…and he was probably crying for me…hoping I’d come back. So many things are coming back to me…”

Ivan chewed on some ice. “You said the grave was empty?”

“It was. Which bothers me, because I fear he’s in a mass grave somewhere with others who died from sickness. I can see my father putting a grave up anyway without my brother’s body being there.” Alfred covered his eyes, trying not to show Ivan his tears. “Mattie must have been so scared…I should have been there to keep him safe…to comfort him…” 

Ivan reached over and squeezed Alfred’s other hand. “You didn’t know. Try to stop thinking about it. This is what the Fiends are using to destroy you. They smell your guilt, and plan to use it to their full advantage. Your brother is dead. He’s resting peacefully. Arthur has silenced his wailing. You can get back to normal now. We need you, Alfred. I need you.”

Alfred smiled through his tears. “That’s nice, Ivan. Thanks. I just…have to stop feeling guilty for something I had no control over.” He shoved the rest of the fries in his mouth. “Let’s go back. The others are probably wondering what’s happened.” Something still didn’t feel right, but Alfred tried to ignore it and strolled happily alongside Ivan.

///

Somewhere in present day Turkey

A dark cloud crept along the sky, its red bolts clashing loudly as it gathered over a hilltop of rocks. Among the rocks was a peculiar one in the shape of a cat sitting proudly. A large red bolt shout out from the cloud and split the rock, shattering it in to millions of pieces. From the rock stood a living, breathing form of a white and gray cat. It gave a soft, lazy meow before slowly leaping off of the rock pile and walking away. It followed the dark cloud.

///

Feliciano had finally fallen asleep after Sadiq’s soothing words and hair stroking. So when he woke up, he was surprised to find himself alone. He glanced at the window, seeing that the sun was shining bright. The sun! He must have slept through the night! Feliciano sat up in the bed, and for the first time in a while, he felt truly happy. No matter what, he was opening up the shop today and going for a nice, long walk in the park! It was just the thrill he needed to get his mind off of Ludwig and the demons. But his happiness was about to change. Behind him, he heard something rattling, the jingling of chains. He sat straight and still, wondering if he should turn around. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was behind him. If he turned around now, they would be standing right there. Did this stuff ever end?

‘Try to be brave…try to be brave…and get ready to scream.’

Slowly, he turned around to look at what was behind him. Amber eyes widened. It looked like Alfred, but was slightly different in some features. Feliciano could see right through the young man. This man was a ghost. Feliciano felt the scream creeping up his throat. The young man who looked like Alfred was wearing heavy chains that seemed to weigh him down. He wore a sad, woeful expression as ghostly eyes stared at him. Feliciano suddenly recognized the feeling as what he felt yesterday, for he was feeling it again with this ghosts’ presence. Knowing that, his fear suddenly subsided and pity took over. 

“Who are you?” Feli asked.

‘Matthew. Where is my brother?’ The ghost whispered. ‘Find him for me! Please I need him to help me!’

“But what is wrong?”

‘I’m in Hell.’

End Chapter 5 TBC

~*Say fuck it, before we kick the bucket  
Life's too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go berserk) Grab your vial, yeah*~ -Berzerk (Eminem)


	6. Darkness Rising

~*Say fuck it, before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk) Grab your vial, yeah*~ -Berzerk (Eminem)

Chapter 6: Darkness Rising

"In Hell?"

'Yes! Please, help me find my brother!'

"Is your brother named Alfred?" He was hesitant to ask.

'Alfred! Yes! He's my big brother! Do you know where he is?'

Feliciano nodded. "He's here in my home."

'Please, could you take me to him?' Matthew asked with his hands folded in prayer and hopeful eyes.

"Wait here. I'll go and get him for you. Just stay here." Feliciano put on his robe and left the room. It surprised him how unafraid of Matthew he was. He figured after seeing so many horrible looking demons a see-through ghost was nothing. He checked in Romano's room first, but saw only Ivan and Gilbert asleep in the bed. The others must be out or in the living area. Feliciano checked the living room to find Alfred asleep on the couch, Ludwig reading a book, and Sadiq looking through what appeared to be his family photo album. He blushed softly when Ludwig acknowledged him. "We have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Ludwig repeated. Sadiq looked up. "Who is it?"

Feliciano gulped. "It's…it's Alfred's brother, Matthew. He's a…ghost." Both demons shut the books and got up immediately. "No! Stop right there! He's looking for Alfred, not you guys!"

"A ghost shouldn't be here, Feliciano!" Ludwig hissed at him. "He must be a spy for the fiends!"

"But he looks almost exactly the same as Alfred! Let me wake him up so he can come with us. Please?"

Ludwig was ready to say 'no' but Sadiq's hand on his shoulder changed his mind. "Alright. Wake up Alfred. I never sensed anything, so with luck he won't be wicked."

Feliciano gently shook Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred? Alfred, wake up now." He spoke softly. "Alfred?"

"Mmm…go- 'way."

"You need to get up. Someone is here to see you." Feliciano shook him again. "It's your brother, Matthew."

Alfred's eyes flew up and he shot up from the couch. "Matthew? Matthew is here? Where?"

"In my bedroom. You three go. I'll wait here and- YIPE!" Ludwig pulled him along with them.

Alfred was the first to reach the bedroom and entered quickly, his eyes settling straight on Matthew's ghostly form. It had been over two hundred years since he had last seen his brother, but now that he was before him, there was no mistaking it. Matthew's ghost slowly lifted his head to look back at him with eyes widening when they landed on Alfred.

'Alfie?'

"Mattie?" Alfred took a step towards his brother's ghost when he was suddenly jerked back by Ludwig.

"Stop." Ludwig said softly. "We don't know if he is real or not." He turned to Matthew. "He may be an illusion."

Matthew looked fearful. 'No sir! You have it all wrong! I don't know how I got here!'

Feliciano peeked around Sadiq to see Alfred break away from Ludwig and run towards his brother with arms open wide. However, Alfred passed straight through Matthew. Feliciano saw the look of confusion and sorrow on Alfred's face as the young demon desperately tried to embrace his brother. He understood Alfred's frustration and sadness for he could feel it within him. Unlike Alfred, he could actually embrace his brother, Romano, even if the man was not coherent. Alfred could not touch his brother at all. Feliciano hurt for the two.

"This isn't fair!" Alfred whined.

'Big brother, I have missed you so!' Matthew's chains jingled as he reached for his brother yet knowing he could not embrace him.

Alfred's normally happy features turned dark as his eyes traveled along the linked chains adoring his brother's body. "Why are you in chains? Who the hell put you in chains?"

Matthew looked away. 'I've always worn them…ever since I died.'

"How did you die?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms. "In fact, answer us these few questions. Why are you here, where have you been, and who sent you?"

"Ludwig!" Alfred bared his fangs. "You're being a dick!"

"Let Matthew answer, Alfred." Sadiq stepped on Ludwig's foot before the demon could retaliate to Alfred's sneer. "We are trying to be safe while we're here."

Alfred grumbled under this breath but turned to his brother with a woeful expression. "I would like to know what's happened to you. I remember much more now, and you are by far the sweetest person I know…and you don't belong in chains."

Matthew glanced at the four before he lowered his eyes to begin his tale. 'I don't know how I got here. I've been in Hell for as long as I can remember.'

"What part?" Ludwig asked. "We all reside in 'Hell', so speak more clearly."

Matthew shook his head. 'I don't know where I was. All I knew was that I was in Hell and I have to suffer for all of eternity.'

"WHY?" Alfred hollered. "Why would YOU have to suffer? I'm the one who is suffering, and I should suffer because THAT is the choice I made upon my death!"

Matthew folded his hands in prayer once again, bringing them to rest against his chin. 'Let me start from the beginning. That night you left, Alfred, do you remember what I said to you?' Alfred sadly shook his head. 'I ran out after you. You mounted our father's horse, Sable, and I begged you to come back to us. You said 'no', because you hated father's loyalty to the British crown. Then I asked for you to come back for me, and you promised you would.'

Alfred looked away from his brother. "I didn't think I would die. Forgive me, Mattie, but I was young, fearless, and thought myself indestructible. I left our house knowing that I was destined for great things! That I would become an American hero! I would have been a part of what made our country independent!"

Matthew began to weep silent tears. 'You said those same words that night. I grew depressed after you left. Mother died two days later. Father was in constant mourning, and then my sickness took a turn for the worst. I fell deathly ill. Father had lost a wife and son to disease, and then another son to war. He blamed you for my illness and mother's death! He said it was a curse from God and that you had sent the plague upon our house! He cursed you that night as I lay dying. My last wish was for him to forgive you…but I fear he did not listen.'

Alfred clutched his head. "STOP IT! STOP SAYING THOSE THIGNS!" He screamed. "I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! I WANTED ONLY THE BEST FOR MY FAMILY! I MADE A HUGE SACRAFICE, BUT I DID IT FOR YOU, FOR MOTHER AND FATHER, FOR MY COUNTRY! I can't take this another minute!" Alfred ran out of the room with Sadiq quick on his heels, shouting for him to come back.

Feliciano walked over to Ludwig and stood beside him, looking up at the tall blonde demon with tearful eyes. "Matthew is not evil, Ludwig. He's not."

"How do you claim to know this?" Ludwig tried to ignore Matthew's ghostly form on the floor as he cried over his brother's outburst.

Feliciano took Ludwig's warm hand in his own. "There are some things we just can't explain…but what I feel…I know it's true." He glanced up at Ludwig through his brown lashes. "I was right about Alfred's sorrow."

Ludwig knew that Feliciano was right. While he did not fear Matthew being evil, he worried about who it was that sent the ghost here. He didn't deny the fact that Matthew probably has no clue who sent him here, yet he could not let the situation slip by without proper investigation. "What would you have me do?"

"Let me talk to Matthew for a bit."

"You?" Ludwig smirked. "YOU wish to speak to a ghost?"

"I'm not afraid of him." Feliciano said. "Honestly, I'm not. You're more terrifying than he is." He 'eeped' at Ludwig's glare. "Please? Let me talk to him?" He wanted to prove to Ludwig that he could be helpful, and speaking with a ghost he was not afraid of was the best 'first step' he could take.

"Very well." Ludwig turned away from him. "I will be in the living room if you need me. Just call." Ludwig had no fear of Feliciano with Matthew, which is what made him feel secure about leaving the two together. What he would do, however, is get in touch with Arthur and let him know what is going on.

Once Ludwig had left, Feliciano coaxed the ghost to his feet and had them sit on the bed together. He smiled at Matthew. "I want you to understand that I know how you feel. My brother, Romano, was badly injured and he is in a long term sleep that he may or may not wake from. I know what it's like to mourn for your brother."

Matthew gave a small smile but slowly shook his head. 'While I am sorry for your troubles with your brother, I fear we have very different stories. This is something I did not want to tell Alfred because I know it would hurt him…so I will tell you instead.'

Feliciano gulped. "I hope you…don't expect me to tell him. Do you?"

'No. I just want someone else to know. My story is dark and cruel…but it has to be told. Someone has to know.' Feliciano nodded and Matthew began. 'I died a week after Alfred left. Father cursed Alfred, just like I said. But one night, by my bedside, he offered Alfred's life and soul to the Devil. He prayed for Alfred's death to restore my life.' Matthew continued to speak, all the while crying. 'I remember dying on that bed. I could see and hear my father, yet he was crying over and over that I was dead. I heard his curses, I heard his sadness, and I had felt his despair. Yet I could not comfort him.

Soon, my vision went white. All I could see was white. I was always told that when you die, you see black, as if you closed your eyes and went to sleep. But I saw white. White for as long as I can remember. Until that fateful day-' Matthew started to shiver.

"Fateful day? What happened, Matthew?"

'I woke up. I woke up from my death. But I was not in my bed…nor was I in my house. I was in a mass open grave.'

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You woke up…in a mass grave? Then…you weren't really dead!"

'I was very much alive. I don't know what happened or why, even to this day it is still a mystery. I woke up amongst hundreds of dead bodies wrapped in cloth. I too was wrapped. Screaming, I struggled to break free of the wrap. I cried for help; I cried for anyone, man or God, that would help me at that moment. I rolled and squirmed against dead bodies until I was finally free. I remember looking up in to the gray sky, heard the sound of distant thunder, and felt the rain beginning to hit my face. I climbed out of the mound of corpses, yet when I reached the walls of the ditch, the dirt was damp with rain. Desperately I clawed at the dirt, trying to climb up and out of that Godforsaken Hellhole! I kept slipping. The rain fell harder, the dirt turned to mud, and my hope of escape became grim.

Exhausted, I fell against the cold pile of bodies as the rain beat down upon me. I heard the whinnying of horses and the shouts of men. I remember calling up to them, but by then my mouth was filled with mud and water…they didn't, and couldn't, hear my pleas for help. One by one…the bodies were tossed. One by one they landed atop of me, burying me under their dead weight. I remember lying there for hours, unable to cry for help as the grave filled up with muddy water. And then I…I…' Matthew found he could not finish the last part of his tale.

Feliciano finished for him. "You died buried under bodies and water."

Matthew nodded. 'Please, do not tell Alfred of this tale. He will be devastated.'

Feliciano wiped the tears from his own eyes. "That's a horrible death to experience. But Matthew, Ludwig has many questions for you. He will want to know this."

'I know. What I am about to tell you…well…you must promise me not to tell anyone but Ludwig.'

"Okay Mattie."

Taking a deep breath, Matthew spoke. 'I'm in Hell because…because of Alfred's will to live an eternal life.'

"W-What? Alfred never told me anything like that!"

'He doesn't know.' Matthew whispered. 'I wear these chains because of him. I suffer in Hell because of him. I am paying for his eternal life.'

"But, that doesn't make any sense! Alfred and the other five demons all say they sacrificed their souls with the constant pains of their deaths. They say that is their punishment."

Matthew shook his head. 'Maybe to some. But to Alfred and me? I am a part of his sin.'

"That's not fair."

'It can't be changed. This is my Hell. I am meant to suffer this way because of the choices my brother made.'

Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes. "So why are you here? Are you here to hurt Alfred? Or are you working for people who want to hurt Alfred?"

'Honestly, I don't know. One minute I'm in Hell, the next I am here on earth.'

"Were you…crying from the grave?"

'The grave?' Matthew raised a brow. 'What do you mean?'

"Alfred said he heard you crying and screaming from your grave. He went to your headstone and begged for you to stop. He did mention something about a mass grave, and that your father put a headstone up because it was necessary."

'Oh?' Matthew smiled sweetly then. 'Father did that? For me? He gave me a real tomb?'

"Alfred was there. Your name was written on it."

'I want to be at rest, my friend.' Matthew smiled at him. 'I want to be in that grave…resting…peaceful…and free to walk among the skies with the angels.'

"If that is what you want, then I hope you can get it." Feliciano smiled. "But we have to do something about you. I think Ludwig will make you go to Arthur. Arthur is a warlock and he may be able to help you. Will you be alright waiting here while I go and talk to Ludwig?"

'No, please do. And if you see Alfie…tell him to come back here. I want to see him.'

Feliciano played with his curl. "May I ask you something? If you are suffering like this because of Alfred, how is it possible that you still love him? I'm just curious."

Matthew looked away from him. 'Alfred didn't know anything. When he made his choice he did not know about the consequences on my end. To be honest, I don't know the real reasoning behind my suffering. I was part of Alfred's sacrifice…but I do not know the full reason why.'

"Who told you this?"

'The person who keeps me in these chains. I don't know his name.'

Feliciano left the room to find Ludwig, who was seated in the living area. It was only the two of them so Feliciano took a seat on the couch beside the demon. Ludwig calmly acknowledged him. "So what did the ghost have to say?"

"He doesn't know who sent him or why he is here. But he did tell me something that worries me."

"What is it?"

Feliciano twiddled his fingers. "Matthew said that he is suffering in Hell because of Alfred's choice at eternal life."

Ludwig frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

He nodded. "That's what I thought too. But Matthew said that is what was told to him by the person who keeps him in chains. Matthew doesn't know his name or who he is. I told him to go see Arthur." Feliciano chose to keep the story of Matthew's tragic death to himself.

Ludwig was impressed. Feliciano had handled himself well in this situation and appeared to be catching on. "Good choice." He smiled and rubbed the top of Feliciano's head. The human laughed a little and smiled happily at him, making Ludwig's heart skip a beat. Feliciano's smile and cheerful exterior was much like Alfred's; it could light up a room and spread the warm feelings of happiness. The human reminded him on his Hell Hounds back home in the Abyss; always eager to please and are ecstatic when they do so. Briefly he wondered if Feliciano liked animals, and if he would like his three dogs. That thought, however, indicated to him that he wanted the human with him. The idea of Feliciano, a lazy coward afraid of his own shadow, living with him and destroying his home sent a shiver up his spine.

'I did something right! Ludwig is pleased with me!' Feliciano was thrilled at the positive reinforcement. "So are you going to take Matthew to see Arthur?"

"I think we all will go to see Arthur. Too many peculiar things have been happening recently and I think it's time we take action."

Feliciano, with a face of pure determination nodded his head. "I'll be right here waiting for all of you to get back!"

"Human!" Ludwig hollered and hissed at him. "You're coming with us!"

"Vehhhhh!" He whined.

"Well, I'll be damned." Arthur circled the ghostly form of Matthew.

Matthew looked worriedly at his brother who spoke for him. "Can you get him out of these chains?" Alfred asked.

"Depends on who put them on him." Arthur stroked his chin. "This will take some time for me to figure out."

Ludwig tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you know where he could have come from? This ghost doesn't know who he is or who did this to him."

"I would think he's from an area between the worlds. This world and the Abyss. But he hasn't caused any harm?"

"None at all." Alfred answered. "Can you help him?"

Arthur used his power to pull a book off the shelf. "I have an idea on how to help him. He may end up like Francis, though."

'Like Francis?' Matthew looked at Alfred.

"He has a solid form." Alfred answered. "And with any luck, you will too!" He smiled at his brother.

"But where did he come from?" Ludwig asked again. "Who is letting these ghosts free?"

Arthur flipped through the book as he spoke. "There may be a portal opened somewhere near. I've sensed something strange in the spiritual aura of this world recently. With the rising of demons so comes the rising of ghosts, especially if they are ones who are not at rest." He glanced at Matthew. "But there is one spot that you should check. Go to the home of the Leed's Devil in New Jersey. In the Pine Barrens. That area has been heavy recently with orbs and spirits."

Ludwig nodded. "We will leave for it now."

"Wait!" Arthur stopped him. "Keep Matthew here with me while I try to figure out the situation. You'll have to use your energy to find the exact spot of the portal. If you do find it and it is open, then you and the others must close it."

"Where are these Pine Barrens?" Alfred asked.

"You'll need a map to find it. It's a bit of a ways from here. But Feliciano should know the most inconspicuous way to get there."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Inconspicuous? You mean you would want us to be in our human forms?"

"Yes. If Matthew was sent by any one of the Fiends, they have others out looking for all of you. Do your best to look entirely human. Travel to the Pine Barrens by car, buy new clothes, and act as humanly as possible. The lesser demons searching the lands are too stupid to recognize your powers while in disguise."

Ludwig's brow twitched. He didn't want to have to rely on Feliciano for anything, but the modern human world was still a mystery to all of them. Hopefully the human would prove useful on this mission.

'What about me?' Matthew asked softly.

"You will stay with me and Francis." Arthur assured him.

"Yeah Mattie! They'll find out how to help you, and then we can be together as brothers!" Alfred smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Right?"

Matthew nodded happily. 'Yes! Alright brother!'

"Let's get started then!" Ludwig demanded. "We have much to do." He left Alfred to say goodbye to his brother while he joined the others out in the shop. He rolled his eyes when Gilbert put on some sort of mask to leap out and scare Feliciano with. The human yelped, cried, and trembled at the scary sounds his brother was making. Sadiq appeared to be getting high off of the incense and Ivan was staring at the sacrificial weapons in the glass display case. "Everyone, listen up!" They were ignoring him. "Hey!" He shouted again, but he was still ignored. Out of frustration, he let his body burst into angry flames to get their attention. "PAY ATTENTION!"

The others finally took notice of him, with Feliciano near fainting. "Geez bro," Gilbert removed the mask. "Have an aneurysm why don't you?"

Ludwig allowed the flames to dissipate around him. "We have a mission." He explained to them the situation, and then turned his attention to Feliciano. "We will need from you new clothes, a car, and a map. Provide us with these things."

Feliciano looked at all four of them. "Those things cost money! I can't afford all that!"

"Demons don't pay, remember?" Ivan ruffled the brown hair.

"But if you're going to look like humans then you have to act like them!" Feliciano wasn't sure how they were going to pull this off. His question was answered by Alfred who came into the room holding a small stack of cards.

"Hey guys, Arthur said for us to use these to buy what we need." Alfred handed each one a card. "He said it's like money but will make someone else pay it."

Feliciano saw that they were major credit cards. He didn't know how or why Arthur had them, but sometimes it was better not to ask. Nervously, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now that we have money the human way, take us to buy what we need." Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert smirked and said, "No clothing touches this body but silk and fur!"

"I want to look awesome!" Alfred said with a pose.

"Take me to the tailor, if you will." Sadiq gave his request. "I need all my clothes to be specifically tailored to fit my taste."

Ivan clapped his hands. "I want a very nice hat!"

"I don't care what I wear." Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Just take us somewhere to buy these clothes."

"Alright boys, you heard the man!" Gilbert shouted. "To our human forms!"

Feliciano wanted nothing more than to have Arthur make him disappear. Shopping with these five demons, human form or not, would end up as a disaster. There was only one place nearby they could go to suit everyone's tastes.

Somewhere in Macy's…

Ivan and Gilbert were browsing the lingerie section, never having seen such interesting women's apparel all in one spot. Ivan held up a frilly pink one piece to his body.

"It's a shame they don't make these in men's sizes. You would look stunning in this!" He showed it to Gilbert who stuck his tongue out.

"To Hell with that! I don't do lace! I'm more of a leather guy." He straightened out his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, sirs?" Said the mall security guard. "This is the ladies section of the store."

Gilbert smirked. "Obviously!"

"Well, men are not supposed to be here. You may browse the men's section."

Ivan smiled at the man. "We are looking at things for our girlfriends. Gifts."

"You are making the other women shoppers uncomfortable by being here. So please, do your shopping online instead."

Gilbert was ready to scold the man for dismissing them but Ivan just guided him out of the section. "Remember Gilbert, we are to act like humans, and humans don't bite each other's tongues out when they're angry."

"They should! I bet it would stop a lot of people from sprouting bullshit!"

In the men's department, Feliciano shadowed Ludwig as the man browsed the clearance racks for shirts. The demon settled on a simple white button down shirt, and Feliciano wasn't the least bit surprised. For a being that lived during the Roman Empire and survived as a demon under ground in a whole other world, he could pick out an outfit. Feliciano stopped breathing when he saw Ludwig exit the fitting room in his whole new attire; white shirt, tan pants, loafers, and a belt. Ludwig looked like a normal human being! He looked well educated, well adjusted, and reeked of 'white collar' businessman. Feliciano found himself blushing.

"You look nice, Ludwig."

Ludwig looked himself over in the pillar mirror. "I don't disapprove of this outfit." He flattened the collar. "Have you seen the others?"

Feliciano glanced around the area. "No recently. Alfred was trying on some American flag ball cap and Sadiq was browsing the Estee Lauder kiosk, or the girl behind it. Ivan and Gilbert? I don't know where they ran off to."

"I'll change back into my regular clothes first, and then we'll find the others and purchase our products. We must be moving on."

Feliciano was not prepared for the shocking mental chaos he was about to encounter at the checkout. As usual, the people ringing them up took no notice of anything out of the usual, not even when they were charging the credit cards. Ludwig purchased his products first.

"Enjoy your day Mr. Pitt." Said the male cashier.

Feliciano slapped a hand to his face.

Gilbert was next. He bought a long black trench coat with a high collar of leopard print faux fur. While wearing it, Gilbert appeared to have a massive halo of spots behind his head. Feliciano didn't have the heart to tell him it was not real fur but rather artificial. Sometimes playing 'dumb' had its advantages. "Have a nice day, Mr. Reeves."

Feliciano sighed. Sadiq was next. He went for the same style as Ludwig but added a purple, green, and blue argyle sweater vest. He also purchased a brown tweed flat cap. The cashier woman handed him back the card along with her number written on the corner of her employee business card. "Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Burt Reynolds."

'What was Arthur thinking?' Feliciano asked himself. These were all, technically, stolen credit cards of major celebrities and none of it made sense. These demons didn't match with the celebrities at all!

Alfred followed right behind. The young demon bought a pair of baggy blue jeans, neon blue sneakers, and a long sleeved blue Nike shirt. To add, he had a poofy navy blue windbreaker vest and proudly adorned his American flag ball cap. "Mr. Efron, please enjoy the rest of your day here at our mall." Said the young man.

'This is ridiculous.' Feliciano found himself rubbing his temples like Ludwig often did. Finally, Ivan came up to the counter with his purchases. Feliciano wanted to vomit at the sight of the hideously ugly Bill Cosby style sweater Ivan was buying. Not only that, but he chose a white turtleneck to go under the ugly sweater. Ivan was minus a hat. And Feliciano hated the sound of corduroy pants rubbing together, yet Ivan was purchasing a black pair. "Have a wonderful day, Mr. Clooney."

Feliciano shook his head. Ivan was handsome in his own way, but the demon certainly was not a George Clooney look alike. Was he the only one noticing all this? The answer was 'yes'. Arthur was probably getting a huge kick out of this back at his shop when he should be trying to help Matthew. He waited patiently as the demons dressed into their new outfits to wear out. And then, it was on to mental chaos part two.

He didn't have a driver's license, only a photo i.d., yet here he was driving a Honda minivan full of demons. Feliciano knew how to drive but there was no reason for him to own a car in the city. The car salesman handed them this car without questions and they only had to sign one paper. No credit check, no major credit card, no nothing. Feliciano felt as if they had stolen the car and the temporary paper license plate would get them pulled over. Not that he had anything to fear from a simple police officer. He was in a car full of vicious demons that could tear the cop apart if they wanted to.

"Are we there yet?" Alfred whined from the very back seat where he sat with Ivan. Sadiq and Gilbert were in the middle with Ludwig at the passenger side. Ludwig was in charge of reading the map, which he had caught on to quickly. Feliciano wished they had a GPS and debated pulling over to a Best Buy to purchase one. They had been on the highway for far too long it seemed to him.

"Say that one more time and we're leaving you on the bend of the road!" Gilbert hissed.

"But I'm tired! I'm hungry and thirsty! I'm thirsty and hungry, thirsty and hungry, thirsty and hungry!" He rambled on until Ivan pulled the young demon into his lap.

"We must be patient, my love." Ivan cooed. "This car goes much faster than horses! We'll be there soon."

Feliciano turned to Ludwig. "Which exit should we get off at?"

"Hmm…I'm not certain. Pull over for a moment. These new age roads are rather complicated." Feliciano pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway and shared the map with him. "We want to follow this red line."

"Yes. I agree." Feliciano's stomach was bouncing up and down with anxiety. He had missed (or rather zoned out) during that lesson in school about how to properly read a map. He always relied on the GPS in his cell phone, until it had to be given up due to Romano's hospital bills.

"You haven't a clue." Ludwig could see the lies in Feliciano's eyes. The human was too transparent. "Step out of the car. I'm driving from here on out."

"Veh? But you don't know how to drive!"

"I've been watching you. It's not difficult. Now move." They switched sides, and it took Ludwig a minute or two to properly adjust the seat and wheel settings.

"Are we moving yet?" Gilbert pinched his brother's earlobe. "I want to get to this place before all the ghosts are free."

Ludwig turned on his blinker and merged back onto the highway. "Sit down and put your seatbelt on. The man at the dealership said that these seatbelts are important. Alfred! Don't you throw that gum wrapper on the floor of this car!"

Alfred lazily snapped his gum and blew a pink bubble in Ludwig's direction. Ivan just sighed and rolled his eyes.

The party of six continued on in their inconspicuous minivan. Feliciano was fumbling with the radio, trying to find a song that would tune out the insulting ramblings of Gilbert and Alfred. He recognized the tune for 'Kokomo' and cranked up the volume, which got everyone's attention.

"What is that song?" Sadiq asked, snapping his fingers to the tune.

"Kokomo, by the Beach Boys." Feliciano answered while rocking out in his seat.

Ivan let out a playful laugh. "I can harmonize too!" His attempt had all of them covering their ears.

Gilbert snickered. "If you want the car to clear out, that is! You harmonize like this!" Gilbert's attempt was even worse than Ivan's, enough so to make Ludwig swerve on the road.

"I think we just ran over a cat!" Alfred joked, referring to Gilbert's singing. Gilbert stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Ludwig grumbled as he changed lanes. "I don't know a place like Kokomo. Where can I find one?" He said with flat sarcasm. "I need it."

"It's not a real place." Feliciano answered him. "It's…ah, what's the word? Symbolic?"

Ludwig hissed. "Yes, I get that!"

"What happened to the song?" Alfred shrieked when it finished and changed to another.

"It's the radio. It plays different songs all the time." Feliciano answered.

"I want the last one back!" Sadiq demanded and Ivan agreed. It was Gilbert who used his magic to make the radio replay the song. Feliciano was startled for only a moment. Slowly, he was getting used to the strange happenings that are occurring in his life.

However, Feli wanted to open the car door and jump out onto the street to escape the song. Three times was bearable, but ten times in a row on a busy highway trapped inside an enclosed space could drive one mad. Luckily, he managed to get them to change stations with the help of Ludwig's constant yelling to change songs. Their second curse was the sudden blaring of 'What Is Love'. Gilbert forbade him to even touch the dial. Feliciano could only turn to watch everybody jamming in the back. In an amusing but shocking way, Alfred, Gilbert, and Sadiq were dancing in the classic 'Night At the Roxbury' mode to the song. There was no way they could have known, so it must have just come naturally. Ivan now appeared lost and confused while the vein in Ludwig's temple grew larger with each passing beat.

Feliciano had never been happier to pass by the 'Welcome to New Jersey' sign.

An hour later…

"I refuse to pull over again!" Ludwig's eyes met with Ivan's in the rearview mirror.

"But Ludwig! I have to go again!" It was now known to the others that Ivan had a weak bladder when it came to long car rides. "I'll pee in the seat!"

Blue eyes widened. "Don't you dare! I swear I'll make you lick it up!"

"Come on, guys, don't fight." Sadiq said between sips of his green Slurpee while flipping through a New Jersey state book they had 'bought' at a Wawa. "Listen to what it says about the Pine Barrens and the Leed's Devil."

"Let's just be surprised." Gilbert had grown bored of the radio and took to staring out the window. He was trying to block out Alfred's heavy snoring in the back.

"Ludwiiiiiig! I have to go!" Ivan whined and whimpered, wiggling in his seat. "Just pull over!"

"I don't want to get out of the flow of traffic!" Ludwig hissed, but a pitiful look from both Ivan AND Feliciano had him defeated. Sighing, he pulled over onto the side of the road. "Be quick! No more drinks for you on the way back!"

Gilbert was forced to move from his seat so Ivan could climb over a sleeping Alfred and exit through the door.

Putting the car in neutral, Ludwig turned slightly in his seat to face Sadiq. "What were you saying about the demon?"

"Oh, right. Well, people here call it the Jersey Devil and it's a 260 year old folktale about some 'demon' that haunts the Pinelands. There are many people who have claimed to see it." He started to snicker. "Get this, sightings of it show that it has the head of a horse or goat, hoofed feet, a forked tail, a kangaroo like body, bat wings, and lets out a high pitched scream."

Gilbert laughed as well. "I think I saw something like that the last time I was drunk!"

Feliciano looked a little embarrassed. "I thought it was just a hockey team…"

"It's not real." Ludwig assured him. "If it was, we would know about it. This is just common folklore and nothing more. Which leads me to believe that Arthur doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sadiq held up his finger as he continued reading. "Now hold on a second. The area we are heading to is where the Leed's house stood, where the monster was born. It may be one of the portals to the Abyss if this story holds any truth to it."

"Portals?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"There are always portals here in this world." Ludwig answered. "This story probably comes from some spiritual happenings there and the tales carried on throughout the years. Sometimes they are open and other times they are not. Where the hell is Ivan?"

"Probably eating some squirrels." Gilbert answered. "Are we close yet? I'm itchin' for some killin'!"

"We should be getting close." Ludwig answered. "If Ivan ever gets back!" He growled.

Feliciano saw Ivan coming back from the woods. "There he is!"

"Finally!"

Ivan got back into the van and took his seat with a smile. "I'm all emptied out!"

"We didn't need to know that." Sadiq frowned.

Ludwig ignored everyone and pulled back onto the highway. There was nothing more in the world he wanted right now than to be out of this van and away from his companions.

Upon entering the area of the Pine Barrens, each demon became alert of the high level of spiritual energy around them. Ludwig pulled over to an empty clearing along the side of the road and everyone exited the van. Feliciano quickly hurried over to Ludwig's side. It was up to Alfred to find the portal since he was most sensitive to this type of energy. Feliciano himself felt something odd in the same way he had felt Matthew but this feeling was much stronger. It held no sorrow or regret, only anger. He was afraid as they began following Alfred into the forest of towering pine trees yet chose to remain silent. There was no reason to be afraid so long as Ludwig was with him. The demon didn't scold, glare, or push him away when he got close. In fact, Ludwig was holding his hand!

Feliciano was happy, at least for a moment. His fear returned when the sun suddenly disappeared behind a wall of dark clouds. They looked nothing like rain clouds nor storm clouds. Looking around at the forest, he could sense something watching them. With a squeak he moved closer to Ludwig.

"Stop." Ivan suddenly spoke to Alfred. "Do you feel that?"

Alfred's eyes shifted slowly from left to right. "We're getting close. Whatever it is, it's not tiny."

Gilbert removed his sunglasses. "I say we lose our human forms. Something wicked this way comes." They all changed back into demons and prepared their weapons.

"We need to find the portal first." Ludwig said. "Alfred, lead the way."

"Ludwig," Feliciano whispered as he was pulled along. "I'm scared."

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Feliciano looked worried yet continued on with the demons. The further they walked, the stranger his eerie feelings became. The trees were shifting, or swaying, in his vision. He felt as if he were drunk, but that was not the case. Every tree around them was moving on its own. The green branches started to sway in an invisible wind that they could not feel. That dark cloud grew blacker with each patch of blue sky it covered, shadowing the area and limiting their vision. There was a distant moaning from around them that slowly grew louder until it turned in to a horrific symphony. Feliciano felt a cold draft on his leg like a wind was blowing up under the hem. With a glance down, he saw the swirling and transparent torso of a skeleton like ghost clutching at his leg.

"A GHOST!" He screamed and jumped onto Ludwig's back. They were surrounded by swarms of ghostly figures moaning in agony.

"The portal should be close by!" Alfred shouted, swinging away at the ghosts encircling him. "We have to close it!"

"Which way is it?" Ludwig shouted back.

"THIS WAY! HURRY!" The others followed after Alfred but Ludwig was stuck with Feliciano on his back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'M SCARED!" Feliciano looked back in time to see a skeletal face coming towards him. With an ear-shattering scream he leapt off of Ludwig's back and took off in a run behind the others.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ludwig wanted to take his sword and run Feliciano through with the blade! How dare he know how to run that fast and kept it a secret! "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! FELI-!"

He had lost sight of the others but couldn't stop running now. Feliciano ran through the pine trees, jumping over fallen branches and batting away lose laying ones. He cried for help, for the others, for Ludwig, but no one heard him. 'I'm lost! I'm lost and I'm alone!' Feliciano stopped for a second and looked around the area. Nothing looked familiar to him! All the trees looked alike! "LUDWIG!" He screamed out but only heard the echo of his voice. "LUDWIG! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Something gripped his ankles from behind and pulled his feet out from under him. He landed on his belly with a cry of pain that only intensified when he was dragged along the ground. Panicking, Feliciano screamed for help and tried to grab at anything he could. The dry forest floor and brambles were tearing at his clothes and skin, turning his fearful cries into wails of pain. He screamed and cried for Ludwig, for anyone, to save him. His screams died when the earth disappeared from under him to give way to open air. The force around his ankles was released, dropping him down a shallow ravine of leaves and sticks. He gasped and grunted with each painful roll before tumbling to the bottom. He lay face down in the cold hard dirt, his heart racing and his breath rapid. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to stay awake and alert. But the last thing he saw before passing out was a dark form looming above him with white orbs circling it. Unable to fight through the pain, he gave in to the darkness.

"Where is he?" Ludwig hissed through his fangs. "Where has he gone?" The others could handle the portal but he needed to find Feliciano before some other demons did. He had sensed the human for a short while but the life force was quickly gone, as if he had just disappeared. "Damn it all! That stupid human! I swear I will put him in chains the next time I see him! FELI!"

Ludwig was forced to come to a halt when he heard the familiar sound of Feliciano's cries. Quietly he listened for the direction of the sound. He was to preoccupied with the wailing of the human to notice the red mist surrounding him. Ludwig called out to him but there was no verbal answer, only crying. Crying that soon became wails of another kind; the lustful groans and sounds of sexual pleasure. Ludwig readied his sword. He knew those sounds were not coming from the real thing but from whatever demon ruled his area.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Ludwig called all around, hoping the demon would step forth and challenge him. Instead, he was approached by another form entirely, a form that he could not take his demon eyes off of. In his wanton lust his eyes turned snake-like as they raked over the naked supple body of his human. Feliciano's form was solid with the human blushing prettily and appearing shy as he was presented in this way. Those doe-like amber eyes gazed upon him with confusion but clouded with desire. "Feli?" Ludwig whispered the name.

"Ludwig? I don't know what's wrong with me, but my body feels so strange."

'This can't be him.' Ludwig reasoned. 'Feliciano would never do this.' Yet it was his demon instincts that were proving to be superior. Real or not, the image of his human naked and wanton threatened to make him lose control.

'Isn't he just charming?' Whispered a voice in his ear but he did not stir. 'An innocent little human dying to burst through his shell.'

Ludwig's sword trembled in his hand. "He is an innocent…I cannot take away that purity…"

'Ah, but you can.' Ghostly hands covered his eyes. 'Hear his moans? Those are the moans of a sheltered virgin craving to become a demon's whore.' Ludwig could hear the moans and the image behind his eyes were of the human writhing on a pearl colored bed. 'See how he secretly aches for you.' His breath quickened at the sight of Feliciano touching himself. 'Imagine biting every square inch of that pure body, dragging your powerful claws along the supple flesh, constantly marking him as your own. How pretty his blood will look adorning those sheets.' Ludwig shuddered, licking his lips and the tips of his fangs. 'Wouldn't you like to claim that virgin body for your own? To take him back to your dark castle? Wouldn't you love to taste the blood of fear, love, and power as you drink and fuck your fill? All that life force can be yours! With the blood, love, and trust of this human you could burn with such power! You could rule over your companions when the new Utopia appears! All that power can be yours, if only you will let go of your reserve and control.'

Those two words were enough to break him out of the trance. With a roar of anger, he burst into flames and cleared away the red mist along with the wanton image of Feliciano. Ludwig was burning slowly with small streams of flames along his arms and shoulders. "SHOW YOURSELF, FIEND! I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR PARLOR TRICKS!" He twirled his sword in his hand.

A manly laugh bounced off the trees around him. 'Such fine work, as always!'

"Griot! Fiend of Corruption! I should have known it was you!"

A red mist appeared in the air above him like a small tornado. Yellow slanted eyes peered at him from above. 'Yes, tis I! Nothing pleases me more than toying with your extreme sense of control and noble spirit. It's such a shame for one so strong and as talented as you to be burdened with the still human moral sense and values.'

"Knowing both sides of the races would give me an advantage, wouldn't you say?"

'Indeed! But you and your friends have made a grave error by coming here! This is my territory! It is I whom is letting the tortured earthbound souls run free in this world!'

"What for? What is the meaning behind these ghosts?"

'Fool! Isn't it obvious? Human beings are weak and stupid creatures! The ghosts will haunt their homes and minds, leaving them frightened right down to their very core! My lady Fiends and I will feast off of their fear, growing ever stronger with each fearful soul!'

"We will close your portal and seal it. Do not forget that Ivan can swallow souls as well!" He followed the red cloud with his eyes. "Where is Feliciano? Answer me now!"

'Turn off those flames, little boy. You don't want to cook yourself again, now do you?' Griot laughed. 'I don't think your human would like to be fucked by a charred demon! He is in my grasp! I have him right now as we speak!'

Ludwig's flames grew larger and brighter. "Return him to me! NOW!"

'I don't have to do shit, Ludwig! I already know how I'm going to strike fear into the heart of that pure hearted human! I will corrupt his innocent little body and mind by letting my demons have their way with him! They will send him to the moon and back before they tear him apart limb by limb and consume his flesh!'

Ludwig couldn't bear to hear any more so he flew up to Griot and swung his sword through the mist. His blade did nothing to harm the Fiend, as was to be expected. "You will leave him be! He is my human!"

Griot bounced out of range. 'Your human? Then it's just as we thought! With your demon body the human wouldn't stand a chance. You'd kill him. How wonderful that would be for us!'

"I have more control than that!"

'Do you? I saw the look of wanton lust in your eyes as your body ached for the virgin pleasures of that human! Love makes you weak and lust will surely kill you. Try to find him if you can! That is, of course, if he hasn't been fucked raw by my demons!'

"I will destroy all of you! By myself if I have to!"

'Ha! That's adorable! It has been centuries since I've had this much fun! Please, continue to entertain me further, Ludwig! Humor me, find your precious little human! Find him before my boys do!' With an echoing laugh the red mist disappeared and the area became normal once again.

"I have to find him! I must hurry!" Ludwig stood on one of the branches as he focused his mind on channeling Feliciano's spiritual energy. 'Fight them, Feli. Fight them with all your might!'

Why wasn't he sensing anything?

The remaining four demons had found the portal, circled it, and were using their combined powers to seal up the hole. With hands stuck out, palm up and out, various coils of demon magic slowly built a barrier to cover the portal. It had worked, and continued to work until one of them became distracted.

Sadiq turned his head at the familiar, haunting sound of a young man's voice.

"HEY! FUCKING CONCENTRATE!" Gilbert shouted over to him.

Sadiq couldn't tell what it was but knew that it was important to him. Without a word he left the circle, leaving the others to work in his place. That sound. Now he knew that sound! That was the sound of a small harp! If the harp song was coming from the being he thought then there would be another fight on his hands. It was that tune he and his lover shared so many centuries ago, one of the very few things they agreed on. Even if this song was an illusion, even if the one playing it was an illusion, Sadiq felt the urgent need to set eyes upon his Grecian lover once again. True, the man had cursed him upon his departure that led him to this Hell, but it did not change the deep feelings he still held for the man who hated him. Even now he could picture those sour green eyes glaring at him, sprouting words of insults and curses. His lover was full of hatred for him yet when it came to the bedroom, that hate turned in to something beautiful, something magical. It was a feeling he could not find with other man or woman in his harem.

Finally, he came to a clearing in the woods where a set of boulders sat; and in between those rocks sat none other than his lover, Heracles. The Grecian male was dressed in traditional style Greek clothing worthy of that time and still played the harp with expert talent. He was still playing their song. It was a song consisting only of a tune and no lyrics, but Sadiq remembered it well. He stood and gazed upon the flawless form of his beloved Grecian sitting so beautifully between those rocks. And like always, Heracles was surrounded by cats.

Sadiq remained in the same spot hoping the image of his lover would notice him. Eventually, they took notice of him. With a flat and bored expression, Heracles stared right back at him. Sadiq could remember seeing his face reflected in those emerald green eyes. He could remember watching the man sleep beside him while playing with the hanging tuffs of hair that fell in front of the ears. He loved this man, it was true. But Sadiq knew that this was not his lover but an illusion, so he drew his weapon.

Green eyes flashed brightly before the harp turned in to a sword of his very own.

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warnings: Soft yaoi, language, violence, blood and gore (battle) dark themes

**" _We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down_**

_**So turn the volume loud cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.!" -Berzerk (Eminem)** _

**Chapter 7: Bloodbath**

Feliciano stirred awake with a moan, rolling over onto his back and blinking up at the canopy of pine trees towering above him. The sky was still dark and gray, leaving an eerie feeling in the air. Remembering what had happened he sat up with a start and his head darting all around, looking for any signs of ghosts or demons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for the color of the sky. But where was that being he had seen before he passed out? There was no one or anything here with him right now, only the eerie breeze whistling through the treetops. The chill in the air had him on his feet with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

'I should try and find the others, but where am I?' He looked up the ravine. 'How will I ever climb that?'

There came a shrill laugh from around him like the bark of a dog or a hyena. Feliciano spun around to see what it could be making the noise. It started out as just one and then turned in to more. Were they ghosts? The clouds darkened as they rolled through the sky, slowly shadowing the trunks of the trees. He could barely see the trees now yet the laughter was still there. Biting his lower lip, he took a trembling step back until he was pressed up against the ravine. Some movement on the tall trunk before him caught his eye, and to his fear, it was a sinister demon like creature.

Its body was serpentine in form except for the torso, arms and head, all of which were blood red. The head was shaped like a birds' with a large beak and strap teeth. It laughed at him as it crawled down the tree, using its clawed hands and serpent body to push itself along. A second demon joined the first, but this one was completely black with shining blue human eyes. Unlike the first, this one stood upright on crooked skinny legs with its knees bent inward. There was a third to join the others, and its features had Feliciano's face turning white. Its dark green body could pass for a giant lizard with long webbed feet and fingers. Its eyes were set to the sides of its head, huge and bulbous like a fish. But what had Feliciano running away was when the lizard-man removed its head.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed as he ran. The demons followed him, one up above and the other two snapping at his back. He could feel their hot breath on the back of his neck. "HELP ME! LUDWIG!" He was tackled to the ground and held down by the heated weight of a demon. Screaming, he clawed at the ground as he tried to pull out from under it. The demons continued to laugh and bark as they surrounded him. "Please, leave me alone!" Feliciano whined, turning his face away from the red demon inching closer to it. "Please…go away! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't hurt me!"

'Time to erase you from this world, human!' Who was that voice? 'Allow my demons to feast upon your flesh and I promise it will pleasurable for you.'

"No! Let me go! Please!"

'Ugh. Stop begging! It's the worst sound in the world. Screams are the sound I love to hear best! His whining is pissing me off. Eat him.'

"NO! LUDWIG! HELP ME!" He opened his eyes to see the red demon's mouth ready to bite his face when it stopped. The demon lowered its pointed ears and backed away slowly. Even the weight above him disappeared! Terrified but curious, Feliciano lifted his head to see what was happening. All around him was misty, sparkling white. Within the mist he could see the sparkling orbs moving around, each one circling him completely. The more he looked at the sparkles the clearer its image became. The sparkle was inside the form of a person, or rather, a ghost. 'Are they protecting me?'

The demons backed away, looking fearful and whimpering like dogs. Feliciano wasn't frightened any longer, not with these ghosts surrounding him in a protective wall of energy. Just like Matthew, these ghosts did not frighten him for whatever reason. He felt safe around them.

'Enough! I've had enough!' There was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning crashing onto the ground before Feliciano. Its force scattered all the spirits away and once again he was left vulnerable to whatever being was speaking. 'You need to die, human! I'll devour you myself!'

Feliciano could not see the form of the creature speaking but it appeared to him in a large cloud of red smoke. The yellow eyes were the same from that time on the rooftop. A mouth appeared in the center and a strong wind threatened to suck him in. Feliciano was on his hands and knees trying to anchor himself to the ground but his hold was weakening fast. This was going to be the end for him! No one was here to save him. He was scared to die. This monster would eat him, tear apart his soul and drop him into Hell with all the others. But there was a strange burning in his chest that traveled up his throat and to his brain to trigger something he had never felt before.

Opening his mouth, he let out an earsplitting scream that sent a sonic echo throughout the whole area. The Fiend Griot was forced to stop and exploded in to dust. The three demons covered their ears and shrieked their pain to the sky as their bodies' combusted. Feliciano continued the mantra of powerful screams and cries until its echo reached the others that had just closed the portal.

Ivan, Alfred, and Gilbert covered their ears and screamed in pain as the sound threatened to drive them mad.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Alfred hollered, falling to his knees. "MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Gilbert felt as if his stitches would burst. "MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

Ivan didn't know what it was but he could feel the blood leaking from his ears. It was not just a painful sound but a strange one. Something not of this world but not of the Abyss either. At least, not to his knowledge.

Ludwig could feel Feliciano's energy and was on his way when the screaming stunned him dumb. "MY EARS!" He covered them and crouched on the ground, rocking on his heels. "That scream…it's coming from him! From Feli!" Ludwig forced himself onto his feet and ran towards the screaming aura. The closer he got the louder it became but still he pressed on. "FELIIIIIII!" He shouted the name as loud as he could before toppling over the ravine's edge. He rolled the rest of the way down.

Hearing the familiar shout of Ludwig's voice, Feliciano finally stopped screaming. The woods around him returned to normal with the sky opening up to bright blue. Feliciano panted heavily, rubbing at his throat to ease the soreness there. What had just happened? What did he do? Was that even him? He gasped. "Ludwig?" On his feet, Feliciano searched the grounds for signs of his demon friend. "LUDWIG!" He called his name, and received an answer.

"FELI!"

He turned to see Ludwig running over to him. "LUDWIG!" Running towards the demon he threw himself into Ludwig's embrace. "Ludwig! You came!"

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Ludwig pulled away to look him over for signs of harm or rape.

"Ludwig, it was so weird! And scary! I was dragged through the woods and ended up here surrounded by three ugly demons that tried to eat me! Then a bunch of ghosts surrounded me to shield me from harm! The three demons ran away and I was safe! Until another big demon in a red mist tried to suck me up! And that's when I-" He blushed.

"…And that is when you screamed?" Ludwig studied him closely. "Just what kind of human are you?"

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders and reached up to cup Ludwig's cheek. "I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore. This could all be a dream for all I know. But I'm glad you finally came for me!" he smiled with a few tears in his eyes. "You don't know how happy I am that you came after me. The only thing I could think about when being sucked up was you…and how I did not want to leave you."

Ludwig stared at the small, mysterious human looking up at him with such sincere hope and mindless stupidity. Whatever strange powers Feliciano possessed they intrigued him, making him wish that he could know more of these secrets. Unable to stop himself, Ludwig pulled the human tightly against him. "Did anyone touch you?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Touch me? They grabbed me a lot- OH!" When he realized what Ludwig had meant he blushed. "No…they didn't do anything like that."

"Good. I never want anyone to touch you." His hand gripped the thin neck. "But don't you ever, ever! Run off like that again! Do you hear me?"

With a choked gasp Feliciano answered 'yes', and then their lips met. It was hard to breathe with Ludwig's hand on his throat and those burning lips on his own. He pressed his palms on Ludwig's chest to push away, trying to signal for air. The pressure was let off of his neck, enabling him to break away from Ludwig's mouth. He only had time for a gulp of air before his mouth was devoured again, this time with a thick tongue. Gagging slightly, Ludwig had quickly pulled his tongue out and breathed 'I'm sorry' against kiss-swollen lips. With a small whimper, Feli pressed his lips back against Ludwig's.

It was a pleasurable mistake. Feliciano found himself up against a tree with Ludwig kissing him passionately back. The demon's hot body burned against his own with a strength threatening to drive him mad. He threw his arms around the strong shoulders and neck while the lower half of his body was lifted off the ground. It felt as if Ludwig had multiple hands, each one stroking and gripping at the flesh beneath his clothing. His body felt hot with his groin slowly growing to arousal.

"Ludwig!" Called his brother. "Ludwig, where are you, bro?"

He turned towards the sound and gave a low roar while lowering the human back to the ground. 'Damn them all!'

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered his name.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Clearly still annoyed, Ludwig let out a specific demon call that only his brother could hear. He searched the top of the ravine for signs of the white demon, knowing that soon Gilbert would show up. Gilbert finally appeared with Ivan and Alfred beside him but Sadiq was missing. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the three as they leapt off the ravine to land in front of him. "Where's the other one?" He felt Feliciano stand behind him, pressing up against his side.

"He ran off somewhere." Ivan answered. "While we were still closing the portal."

"Is it shut then?"

"It is. We were able to do it without all of Sadiq's power."

Gilbert removed his sunglasses to clean them. "What was that scream earlier? I'm sure you heard it too, bro."

Ludwig gave a nod. "We'll speak of that later on the way back. Right now, we should find where Sadiq has gone."

"I haven't even had a sniff of him anywhere." Alfred said, giving the air another sniff. "It's like he vanished."

"He didn't vanish." Ludwig assured the young demon. "He's hiding. Or rather, he doesn't want us to find him."

"Let's head back then." Gilbert offered. "He'll find his way back."

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and motioned him over to Alfred. "I rather find him. Alfred, you and Gilbert take Feliciano back to the car and wait for us there. Ivan and I will find our wanderer." Feliciano gave him a worried look. "I'll be fine. Tell the others of what happened. I promise we'll be back soon."

Alfred grinned and pulled Feliciano behind him. "Come on, little dude! I'll give you a fly back!"

Ludwig motioned for Ivan to follow him, not even bothering to see the human off. He could feel Feliciano's eyes looking at him yet did not want to risk the chance of losing control. So he and Ivan took to the air in search of their companion. The dark sky was gone along with all the ghosts and evil auras. Their only issue was not being able to sense Sadiq anywhere, nor could they sense any sort of demon aura. Ludwig turned to Ivan as they flew.

"How was he acting when you saw him leave?"

"He looked to be extremely focused, like he was hearing something the rest of us couldn't."

"Stop!" They stopped together in midair. "Do you hear that?"

Ivan listened carefully. "I hear nothing."

"No, there is something out there…not beast or human. It is a sweet sound." He looked at Ivan. "You really can't hear it?"

Ivan tried again. "You mean that melody sound?"

"Yes. What is that sound? It is unlike any music I've ever heard. Let's see where it leads." Ludwig waved Ivan on as they flew towards the sound with the melody growing louder as they approached. The sound took them to the ground floor and threw some trees where they both encountered a very strange phenomenon. "Cats?" Ludwig landed when he saw the huge multitude of various domestic felines wandering the woods. The cats, while domestic in body, had one small oddity; they all had wings.

Ivan watched the herd of cats closely. "You are better with animals than I, but I am certain cats do not have wings?"

Ludwig gently batted one away. "Whatever they are there is no harm being done." He looked up at the cats lounging in the trees. "They are acting normally. What I would like to know is where are they all coming from? Hm."

"The sea of cats goes on for quite a ways." Ivan pointed ahead. "Let's continue forward."

Stepping around the cats the two demons followed in the direction of the herd. It was Ludwig who first caught the scent of a demonic aura that was not Sadiq's. He quickly drew his weapon with Ivan following suit. The music was clearer now and once they entered the clearing they could see Sadiq. The tall demon stood perfectly still in the center of the clearing; he didn't even know anyone was there. Ludwig and Ivan cautiously approached him.

"Sadiq?" Ludwig spoke his name and looked at the demon's face. "He's in a trance. Look at his eyes."

Ivan saw the solid black that coated the green eyes. "Someone is here right now- but why can't we sense them?"

"It's that melody." Ludwig looked around for the source. "It's the cause of this trance. We must awaken him from it." He tried snapping his fingers and shaking the other but Sadiq was still as stone. "Let's see if he'll move." Ludwig attempted to pick him up but the body was dead weight. "He's not budging."

"Let me try." Ivan took Sadiq's arm, brought it up to his mouth, and bit down in to the flesh.

"YEOWWWWW!" That had broken the trance. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ludwig grabbed his uninjured arm. "You were under a spell! We need to get you away from this place."

Sadiq pulled away from him. "I don't want to leave! I'm staying right here!"

Ludwig glared. "The Hell you are! You're coming back with us now!" Sadiq hissed at him and Ludwig did the same right back.

"I'm not leaving this place! Heracles is here and for once in his life he's happy!"

Ivan raised his brows in Ludwig's direction.

"He's an illusion and you should know that."

"But he's not an illusion! He was just here with me! You two frightened him away!"

Ludwig could tell that Sadiq believed what he said and recognized the growing anger in the demon. They had to get him away from this place where hopefully the spell won't be strong. "Come with us, Sadiq."

Sadiq took a step back and spread his wings. "I'm not leaving!"

"I have enough on my shoulders without you losing your mind!" Ludwig hissed at his comrade. "Do not make me force you because you know I will." He may not have wanted to lose control on Feliciano but he would have no issue taking it out on Sadiq.

"I'm fine right here! Let me stay, Ludwig." Sadiq pleaded softly. "I don't want to go back."

"You're speaking nonsense."

"But he's not angry with me anymore! He's happy!" Sadiq smiled and removed his trench coat. "You can even smell him on my coat! It's the same jasmine smell as back then! Smell it!"

Ludwig looked a bit skeptical. "I'll take your word for it. We need to be getting back so- IVAN!" He panicked when the other demon used a small club to smack Sadiq in the back of the head. Sadiq fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Ivan put away the club and looked at Ludwig. "I had to do it. He wasn't going to budge and you know that. It was the only way."

"A little extreme, but it worked. Carry him back to the car. We need to stop at Arthur's place first before we go home."

Ivan threw the other across his shoulders. "Did you notice all the cats are gone?" He smirked. "Whatever was here must have left."

"Indeed." Ludwig picked up Sadiq's trench coat and just out of sheer curiosity held it up to his nose. He gave it a sniff and smelt the sweet aroma of jasmine, just as Sadiq had said. He gave the coat a weary glance before slinging it over his arm and flying after Ivan.

* * *

"So that scream was really you?" Gilbert's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, you are the biggest oddity among us!"

"I don't know how it happened." Feliciano said from the passenger seat. "All I knew was that I was more scared than I ever have been before and then, that happened."

Alfred was munching on a Slim Jim. "No wonder Mattie talks to you. There must be some sort of ghost aura you have that attracts them."

Feliciano nodded. "And they protected me from the demon."

"Now THAT is amazing." Gilbert snatched a Slim Jim from Alfred's snack bag stash. "Ghosts don't even care about demons. Our kinds are on two totally different wave lengths. They rather- Oh! The boys are back!"

Feliciano lit up when he saw Ludwig coming back but then frowned when he saw Sadiq slung over Ivan's shoulder. Ivan sat in the far back with Sadiq while Ludwig returned to the drivers' seat. Both of them had to change immediately into their human forms in order to fit properly in the van. "What's wrong with Sadiq?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Right now we have to return to Arthur's. And for the love of the darkness, no Beach Boys!"

* * *

Francis buttoned the top of his jeans and slipped on a white t-shirt. His hair was a tangled mess from Arthur's constant gripping and clinging so with a few fingers through the strands he pulled it back in a loose ponytail. Behind him on the fainting bench, Arthur was still sighing in afterglow. While he loved Arthur, he couldn't lie to himself that there was a strain on their relationship. Ever since the last hundred years or so. Arthur had always been too preoccupied with the destruction of the human world to really care or notice how this was making him feel.

"Francis, what's the matter?"

"Hm? Nothing, Arthur." He threaded his belt through the loops.

Arthur sat up to begin the dressing process. "You aren't worn out, are you? I know we haven't done it in a long while but I would think you have more stamina than that." He smirked at first, but then it faltered when he did not get a response from his lover. "Francis? You want to tell me what is bothering you?"

The Frenchman sighed, slumping his shoulders lazily. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"But I am concerned! You were very distracted during sex, like you just wanted to get it over with and we've never been like that!" He stood up and put on his silk purple shirt. "Tell me what's wrong. Right now! I command it of you! Servant!"

Francis flinched at the term 'servant', which was the term Arthur often used when he was angry with him. It was his duty to obey  _his_  master. "Arthur…I'm unhappy with what I am. I'm unhappy with what you've made me. A-" He wanted to say 'phantom' but that was the wrong word.

"A golem." Arthur finished for him, strolling up to stand in front of the taller blonde. "I gave you back your life when it was vicious taken from you. It was a different time and place back then. I did not have the full power to give you a solid human form. I saved your spirit, molded a golem form in your exact image, and released your soul in to it. You wanted to live, Francis." He poked Francis' chest. "You would have done anything to escape death and I helped you achieve it."

"I'm not doubting or denying what you've done for me based on my wishes." He gave another sigh. "I guess…I was reminded of the truth when you started forming a body for Matthew."

"Francis," he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I've given you so much more than that young boy in the back room. I have used everything from dark to advanced magic to make you as human as possible. Matthew will not need to eat, drink, sleep, or do all of the normal human beings' natural functions. He is a living and breathing doll made out of earth and magic. You have much more than that." He smiled. "That should make you happy." Heavy brows furrowed. "So why do you still frown?"

Blue eyes glanced down. "Perhaps it has been too many centuries but…I fear I have long since forgotten my real feelings for you." He saw the wide-eyed, opened mouth shocked look on his lover's face. "Please, do not get upset. I still have feelings for you, but I don't know if they are really mine. Are they part of your magic? Is it all part of the golem's duty to love its master? Are these feelings really mine? That's what I want to know!" Arthur used magic to send him flying across the room and slamming him into the wall. He was lifted higher by the force of the power and it was useless to struggle. In Arthur's furious green eyes he could see the hurt and sadness there.

"I gave you life!" Arthur hissed. "I gave you life and I can easily take it away! Is that what you want, Francis? Do you want to be in an endless sleep, unable to enjoy life?" He was trying not to cry.

"Sometimes…I just think death is better." Arthur let him fall to the floor and he caught himself. "Arthur, please don't be upset. Just try to understand my feelings!"

Arthur's fists were clenched at his sides. "You are the only thing in my life that is good…the only thing I ever did well. If you ever fall out of love with me-" His eyes welled with tears. "I might-"

"ARTIEEEEEE!"

"Oh god!" Arthur quickly wiped at his eyes. "What perfect fucking timing!" He took a breath. "ONE MOMENT!"

Francis walked over to him. "Arthur, would you like me to send them away?"

He wouldn't look at him. "No. I have important work to do and I need these stupid demons to get it done for me." Throwing on his warlock cloak he left the room to meet with the others. "Back already I see. How did it go?"

"A lot happened there." Ludwig answered. "We have more mysteries, I'm afraid."

Arthur sighed. "Pull up a seat. I'm listening."

The demons told of what they saw, heard, did, and experienced. Feliciano shared his strange happenings but Sadiq refused to speak of his, much to Ludwig's frustration. They were coming here for answers! It was Feliciano who noticed that Arthur appeared distracted, or rather upset, as the demons spoke. He wanted to ask how the man was feeling if not only to satisfy his own curiosity.

"But before you start explaining everything," Alfred interrupted. "How's my brother?"

"He's still sleeping and won't be ready until tomorrow. I'm making him a golem form, the same as Francis. Your brother will be a living and breathing human."

"WHOO HOO!" Alfred shouted in victory. "This is totally awesome! You rock, Artie! Thanks a bunch!"

Ignoring Alfred, Arthur turned to Sadiq. "What are you moping about?" When Sadiq wouldn't answer, Arthur turned to Ludwig instead.

"He said he saw his lover and that his Heracles was different from the last one he knew. Does that make sense?"

"Different how?" Arthur turned back to Sadiq, who was glaring at Ludwig.

"He was happy." Sadiq answered. "Just, happy."

Arthur licked his lips in boredom. "So he wasn't happy when you were with him back in whatever year it was. Is that it?" Sadiq nodded but refused to speak further. "It's an illusion. Most likely the Fiend of Lies. She is showing you what you want to see. You wanted him to love you but he didn't. He hated you. You're here right now because of his extreme hatred for you. Why would that suddenly all change? Hm? She's using the whole, "everything is sunshine and rainbows" to lead you astray. Get it together!" He pointed to Feliciano. "I expect this bullshit from him, not from you!"

"Hey!" Gilbert's white brows furrowed angrily. "Lighten up, Arthur! When you're in his situation, or ANY of our situations, then you can talk!" He pat Sadiq on the shoulder. "It's alright, buddy."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Feliciano. "The Dark One chose you for a reason. I always questioned its choice, but from what I just heard the Dark One knows what it's doing. You have a purpose here, and you are more than just a vessel for the demons."

'More than just a vessel?' Feliciano held his fist to his lips while glancing at all the demon eyes focused upon him. For years he was told that he would never amount to anything, that he was stupid, useless, weak, and pitiful. Someone in school told him he was a waste of air and did nothing but 'take up space'. Maybe he was meant to help the humans! Maybe he could be the hero of the human world! This may be his chance to do something right for once!

"He wouldn't be the fifth nation, would he?" Ivan offered up.

"No. Never." Arthur shook his head. "He doesn't have the willpower for that sacrifice. Let me do a little more research and I'll get back to you when I know more. For the time being, lay low. Feliciano's surprising power probably has them on the run. Keep scouting for signs of trouble." He stood up.

"Can I come back for Matthew tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. He'll be ready by the afternoon. See you later." He quickly left, leaving everyone else confused.

* * *

Feliciano was thrilled to finally be back home and in the sanctity of his room. He had had enough of demons and spiritual magic talk for one day. He really wanted to clear his mind with some peace and quiet, but his thoughts were on Ludwig and nothing else. Feliciano blushed at his reflection in the master bathroom mirror, remembering how wanton he had been when Ludwig attempted sex. He didn't know what caused it but he was prepared to let Ludwig take him right there in the Pine Barrens. It made him blush even brighter. That was the way whores acted, not him. No, that wasn't it. Feliciano knew he was growing attached to Ludwig. The human thing to say is that he had a 'crush' on Ludwig, but a simple 'crush' doesn't have one thinking  _dirty_  thoughts, does it?

'Sex with a demon could kill me. Ludwig and the others had said so. So then, why doesn't that scare me in to being chaste? Why am I still turned on?' He turned away from his reflection. "I should be ashamed of myself." But he wasn't. A quick cold shower would help to ease the stimulation. He tolerated the cold water for half a second before switching it to hot, which did nothing to help.

He caught himself staring at his reflection again after the shower. To get his mind off of Ludwig he began thinking about his strange new power and the notion of possibly being the missing nation. If it really were the nation of Cowards then he would fit the role one hundred percent. Yet Arthur had said no to that. Still, he was something special, even Ludwig had said it! He would have never known this about himself if he didn't meet the five demons. The question he asked himself was if he  _wanted_ to become a demon like all the others. When Arthur had said 'no' he felt a little disappointed. Maybe it was his fear of the world ending making him think this way. If he were to be a demon and not a human then his life could be spared as a slave. The demons already promised him freedom, but Feliciano wasn't sure if they could keep that promise. He knew they wanted to, but only time will tell. Things could take a change for the worst.

'What would I look like as a demon?' He silently asked his reflection. Thinking for a moment, he went to the shower and took a bar of soap. Returning to the mirror, he used the soap to draw horns, pointed ears, slanted 'evil' eyes, and a few sharp teeth. Maneuvering his head just right, he fit his face in the demon design. He didn't look too bad. Something seemed different about his face, though. It wasn't the soap design but something else. Looking closer, he saw that it was not his face staring back at him but another's. It looked like his face but it was distorted. 'Keep calm.' He told himself. 'Just walk away.' And he did. With one last peek at the mirror, he could only see the soap on the mirror and nothing else.

'I must be brave.' He told himself, taking a deep breath. 'If you can't beat'em, join'em.'

* * *

"Coffee's ready." Ivan said with a cheerful expression as he delivered the mugs on a tray. "Sadiq, would you like a cup?"

"No." He answered flatly, staring out the window.

"I'm bringing out the cheesecake!" Ivan tried to cheer him up but even the cheesecake wasn't working. He sighed and turned back to the others. "He's worse than Alfred is."

Gilbert tossed a peanut in the air and caught it in his mouth. "We all need some good solid action. That's what we need. Right Luddy?" His brother was lost in thought. "Hey, Luddy! I'm talking to you!"

"Hm?"

"Geez! You're zoning out too! Why don't you and Sadiq join a support group? And while you're at it recruit Feli too. All this moping about is bringing everyone down. Where is Alfred?"

Ivan answered. "He went to take a nap. All of this with his brother has him stressed out a little. He's not sure what he's going to say or do with Matthew when we pick him up tomorrow."

Ludwig leaned his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling only to notice the growing dark spot in the center. It began to drip dark red blood, and the first drop landed on Ivan's head. Ivan looked up as another drop landed on his cheek. As it stretched along the ceiling the blood droplets came down like rain. This was a sign of a demon legion nearby.

"Wake Alfred and get Feli." Ludwig demanded. "We have a fight on our hands." Gilbert went to do so.

Ivan grinned, tilting his head back to lap at the blood dripping down. "Ah, the sweet taste of anger and despair."

"But our legions aren't ready yet." Sadiq moved to stand beside Ludwig.

"Then we'll just have to fight them ourselves." Ivan clapped his hands. "I'm so excited!"

"Let's hope the gathering is small." Ludwig called forth his sword. 'The true battles are beginning now.' He turned to see Feliciano hurrying into the room and running over to him. 'Feli…' he stroked the brown hair. 'Perhaps after seeing me fight this eve you will be disgusted and no longer wish to be with me.' The small arms were hugging him and the body was trembling. 'I can't leave you here by yourself.' Slipping his arm under Feliciano's rump, he lifted him as if the human were a mere child. "Hold on tight." He whispered.

"Ludwig, I'm scared! What's going to happen?"

He looked in to those amber eyes and strange enough, he kissed the human's forehead. None of the others saw, of course. He made sure of that. "There is going to be a fight." The blood was dripping on Feliciano too, but the human didn't seem concerned. "Hide your face for now." The human did so in his neck. 'This is what the future of your human world will look like.'

They flew off.

* * *

Feliciano was left sitting in a tree overlooking a field, a safe place to hide from the battle. The sky was blood red above him and the moon, despite being black, lit up the night. He didn't know if this was supposed to be daytime or nighttime. Even the grass in the field had turned black, and in the center stood his five demon friends, weapons in hand, prepared for battle. He couldn't see much from up here and curiosity got the best of him. He knew he shouldn't, but climbing down the tree he snuck closer to the battlefield. Still hidden behind the trees he now had a much closer view of the demons. Was he frightened? More than ever. Was he excited? Strangely, yes. Mostly his sight was set on Ludwig, thinking about the gentle kiss he had received earlier.

'Go get'em, Luddy! Beat up those bad guys!'

Nothing prepared him for what was to come.

* * *

"They're here." Ludwig took a step out in front of the other four as the horde of demons came out of the trees and entered onto the field. They were led by Botis, which Ludwig had figured they would be. Botis' was a challenge for all of them but his legion was easy to kill. "It's every demon for himself. Kill as many as you can. Leave all bodies headless. Leave no wing not torn." He turned to Ivan. "Catch one alive and work your magic on it. We want information."

Ivan licked his shark teeth. "Gladly, Ludwig. Your wish is my command."

"Let's make a game of it!" Alfred rubbed his hands together. "Whoever kills the most wins! So keep track!"

Gilbert tossed away his sunglasses. "I'll be the winner!"

Alfred rolled his eyes but looked to Sadiq. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Killing things is just what I need to feel better."

"Watch out, guys!" Alfred grinned. "We got competition for our game here!" he jutted his thumb at Sadiq.

Ludwig ignored their talk and glanced towards the wooden area were Feliciano was hidden. Good, the human wasn't to be seen. Feliciano would be safe here and they may need his healing skills after this fight. His thoughts were brought back to the battle when the demon cries filled the air. They each went their separate ways to kill.

Ludwig's sword sliced through the lesser demons, landing most of them in half. There were thousands of them, but they were weak and easily killed. Still, he would have to up his power to keep from any sneak attacks. These creatures may be weak, but in massive numbers they could be strong. Using his power, Ludwig ignited his body into a burst of flames that would engulf any demon that touched him. Already he sent dozens of demons running and screaming encased in his never ending fire. He was not so brutal as warrior as the others were. Ludwig would slice off heads and torsos, but he never used his fangs or claws if he could help it. A demon grabbed his ankle where the flames could not reach, threatening to bite him. Ludwig called forth an orb of black fire and shot it at the demon whose body first melted completely and then exploded in a shower of bones. Again and again they came at him, claws raised and teeth bared. Each time he killed them. If only he could get to Botis then he may have a chance of ending this battle early. So he fought his way through the sea of creatures.

Alfred had gone in to full demon mode with his blue eyes blaring bright, which helped to blind most of the demons. His gun never ran out of bullets, each one perfectly aimed at a head, heart, or stomach. But soon he grew bored of his range weapon and put it away, ready to use his primitive demon skills. The smell of blood and burning flesh made his stomach grumble viciously. He was hungry. The boner he got when he first bit in to a demon's shoulder intensified his powers and he wanted more. He was the only demon would could fight and eat together at the same time. Munching on a heart he clawed off the face of one demon attacking. Chewing on an arm he ripped out the throat of another. Some demon tried to grab his perfect eagle wing, a symbol of freedom. HIS symbol of freedom. Alfred let out a roar and regurgitated the demons he had devoured on to the other, temporarily stunning the beast. These soft feathers could be sharp as blades if he willed it, and he did. With a few spins he had the demon in multiple slices of flesh. He let out a victorious laugh.

"You're so sexy when you kill!" Ivan appeared next to him while ripping the arms off of a small demon.

Alfred grinned. "Well you fuck the best when you're high off blood and power!"

Ivan laughed before popping the demons' eyes in to his mouth to swallow. "Stay alive then, because I'll fuck you battered or not." He pulled Alfred in to a deep kiss before flying back into battle.

When Ivan landed the demons screeched and ran in fear of their lives. Ivan loved the sound of screams, but his absolute favorite were those of pain. He had to capture only one, maybe two, which he could torture for information. Even if they blabbed everything, the torture would continue. That was who he was. It was his past life and rolled over in to this life. There was a brave little demon who jumped on his back and tried to bite him, only to break all of its teeth on his iron scales. Ivan laughed, spinning around to look down at the demon holding its bleeding, toothless mouth. Ivan wasn't the biggest demon of the five for nothing. With one stomp of his foot he crushed the demon's skull. When fighting, Ivan's body was solid as a rock and heavy as iron yet he moved with perfect grace. Another brave demon came flying at him, but with one punch he shattered the monsters' face. They all ran from him, and Ivan enjoyed the thrill of a chase. But all these demons were so easy to catch! It was almost boring. So he upped the entertainment level. Leaping into the sky, he dropped his body down to stomp loudly on the ground, causing a mini earthquake and the ground to open up in a long crack. As the ground spread open the retreating demons, the wingless ones anyway, all fell to their deaths. The squeaking of a demon trying to climb out of the crack caught his attention. He walked over to it, grinning at its stare of fear.

"That's not fear!" he giggled. "I'll show you fear!" Being one of the few demons that could morph, his mouth stretched open wide enough to fully engulf the demon's head. He could hear its screams echoing in his head; he loved it. Slowly he bit down, relishing in the delightful sound of the skull crushing beneath his jaw. With the blood easing the bones, Ivan swallowed the crumbled skull and kicked the headless body into the earth. Returning his face to normal, he let out a little burp. Blushing, he covered his mouth with his fingers tips. "Excuse me."

Further away, Gilbert had lost an arm due to a sneak attack. The said arm was tucked in his belt, which took a few minutes to do so. Without an arm, he was slightly limited to battle. That didn't stop him though. Gilbert was flexible, more so than Sadiq or Alfred. He prided his fighting ability on his fancy moves, consisting of bone crushing techniques. If those failed, then he always had his trusty sword that always struck true. Whenever the blade struck, the creature on the end would explode into white light. The brightness was so strong that it would burn or melt the flesh of any demons nearby. Gilbert had to step over numerous melted bodies with bubbling skin clinging to bones like tattered rags. He saw his brother fighting up ahead and flew to join him.

"Luddy!" He landed next to his brother. "I always love it when you're 'flaming'!" He laughed happily and struck a demon in the chest with his blade.

"WHY DOESN'T THAT JOKE EVER GET OLD?" Ludwig hollered. Part of the reason why he hid his power was to escape that 'gay' joke.

"Hey! We gotta laugh or else we'll cry, right? Come on, lose the flaming and lets fight side-by-side! Two awesome brothers!"

"You're missing an arm." Ludwig called away the flames and joined his sword with Gilbert's.

"Yeah, but I got another!" He pressed his back against Ludwig's. "What do you say, brother? Shall we blow them all away with our combined strength? It would certainly make Botis shit himself!" Their bond as brothers granted them a special power to use together. It took centuries to perfect and it was rare when they used it.

"We have not used that power in so long, brother. Are you up for it?" Their shared power, while strong, often left Gilbert weak and sick. The illness didn't last long yet it always had Ludwig frantic with worry. Gilbert always took the brunt of the power, just another way he used to protect him. Gilbert would always give himself first so Ludwig wouldn't have to.

"Come on, what do we have to worry about? This fight will be over in a flash!" He took Ludwig's hand. "Join with me, brother! You and I will be rulers of this world soon enough! Why not let the higher demons know what to expect?"

Ludwig nodded. "Very well, brother. Let us prepare."

At the far edge of the battlefield, Sadiq was using his powers of desire to stun and weaken the demons around him before killing them. This battle was too simple, it was a waste of his time and there was no need to get bloodied for nothing. He hoped this battle would help to ease his thoughts about Heracles but it didn't. The image of his lover smiling tiredly at him with waiting, open arms was still clear in his mind. He slashed another demon, then another, and then another, slowly making his way through the bodies. His thoughts were only of Heracles and how he wished to see the young man again. And his wish was granted! Amongst the battle he saw the form of his lover, easily walking through the demons to approach him. Sadiq just stood and stared, his mouth in a lopsided smile as Heracles came up to him. The man was still beautiful like Sadiq remembered him. And Heracles was still a human! He held a human form despite being a ghost, phantom, or whatever he was. His lover was happy to see him!

"You shouldn't be here." He said to his lover. "You could get hurt."

"I'm not afraid." Heracles answered in his usual soft, even tone.

Sadiq didn't notice the claws growing on Heracles' hands or the wings slowly growing from his back.

Feliciano stared at the violent carnage with his hands over his mouth and eyes wide in horror. These were not the five demons he knew! They were fighting like monsters! Like violent creatures! Even Ludwig was viciously tearing apart victim after victim. Was this his future? Was this what the new world was going to consist of? Violence and bloodshed? He could end up like those demons being torn apart! What if his demon friends went mad and chose to eat him? He couldn't take it! His mind was panicking and he felt like going insane. All he could do was stare at the bloody horror with a mad smile on his face and a trembling body. The sudden idea of committing suicide to escape the 'new world' was favorable. He had a lot of pills back in his apartment. A bunch of those with some wine and lounging in the bathtub should be a peaceful way to go. He grinned. Yes, that would work well.

But then, his mind was clear of that horrible thought. Like it was stolen. There was a warm glow around him, bringing him a sense of peace. He was still scared, but the thought of death was vacant now. In front of him he saw a shadow, and what a strange shadow it was. The shadow was of a person in shape; only it had pointed ears atop its head and what looked to be numerous tails behind it. Tails? The tail shadows resembled that of a fox, or a skunk. Feliciano was afraid to turn around as the form crouched behind him, its shadow disappearing. Two soft, gentle hands rest on his shoulders.

' _Turn your face away. Cover your eyes and ears from this scene or fear losing your sanity_.'

The screams from the battle grew louder. Not caring who or what it was, Feliciano turned around to hide his face in the creatures' chest. The being wrapped its arms around his head, shielding his ears from the sounds. Feliciano clenched his eyes shut and tried to forget about the violence he had witnessed.

End Chapter 7 TBC

***I could have gone further with the gore but we'll leave it at this.***

_**"Say 'fuck it' before we kick the bucket** _

_**Life's too short to not go for broke!** _

_**So everybody, everybody! Go berzerk!"- Berzerk (Eminem)** _

__


	8. Friend Or Foe

***Warnings: Language, humor, minor violence, angst, character death, slight yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

***EXTRA! EXTRA! Gilbert and Ludwig’s mini backstory will be featured at the end of this chapter! In the next chapter will be Heracles and Sadiq’s mini story, followed by Francis and Arthur’s. Just some extra little background knowledge for your reading enjoyment!

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

In the demon language of Abyssal, Ludwig and Gilbert touched their swords together, holding the blades high above them as the power was conjured. Ludwig’s body burned bright with flames while Gilbert’s form adorned a layer of silky white mist. Swirling together flame and mist, the brothers brought forth a terrify burst of power in a fiery ring to race along the ground taking out hordes of demons. Only the dukes were able to avoid the power surge and they were not at all thrilled with the result. Alfred lost all of his meals, Ivan had to cease his playful torture, and Sadiq lost the image of his lover. The force of the blast sent the remaining demons running back to the Abyss while the corpses turned to dust and disappeared. When the aura dissipated, Gilbert and Ludwig returned to their normal forms. 

“Once again, brother, we vanquish evil!” Gilbert said with a laugh.

“Only for now.” He looked up at the sky as it quickly returned to its regular dark purple hue. “All evil here is gone now, which means Botis got away.”

“Or he had left long ago.” Gilbert put away his sword. “Let’s gather up the others and find Feliciano.” Ludwig nodded, putting away his own weapon and looking for the other dukes. 

“Ludwig, you jerk!” Alfred landed beside them. “I wasn’t finished eating!”

Ludwig snorted. “By the amount of blood smeared all over your mouth I would say you have had enough.” 

Ivan appeared beside Gilbert. “I did not get the chance to capture a demon. Someone banished them all too soon.” 

Ludwig crossed his arms. “They were never ending. We had to push them back somehow.” He had to turn away when Ivan began to rub the bloodied spot where Gilbert’s arm should be.

“Gilbie, you lost your arm.” Ivan cupped his face. “Does it hurt?” Alfred clicked his tongue. 

“Nah, you know I barely feel it. But I wouldn’t mind you sew it back on for me.”

Ludwig looked around. “We’re missing one. Where’s Sadiq?” 

“I barely saw him in battle.” Alfred answered. 

“Go find him.” Ludwig ordered. “I need to get back to Feliciano.” Leaving the other demons he flew to the wooded spot where he had hid the human. 

He found Feliciano, safe from harm, but not by himself as he was left. A strange being was holding Feliciano to its chest as if shielding him. The human was sobbing in to the creature holding him yet it was doing him no harm. Ludwig had never seen a being like this but there was no evil radiating from it. Instead, the aura around it was one of peace, enlightenment and serenity. To Ludwig, the feeling was almost refreshing. It appeared human in form with the characteristics of an animal. He was unable to tell if it was a male or a female. Dark eyes met his with a pale face decorated in red lines. What baffled him the most were the pointed ears and numerous tails, which seemed impossible to count. Even the clothing it wore, long decorated robes, was unfamiliar to him. Although he felt no malicious intent from the being, he still had to find out who and what it was.

“Are you friend or foe?” Ludwig asked. 

“Friend.” 

Feliciano heard Ludwig’s voice and looked behind him to see the demon standing there, unharmed. “Ludwig!” He broke away from the other to run and latch on to the demon’s waist, continuing his whimpering sobs. “Ludwig! You’re okay! I was so scared!”

Ludwig could only stroke the top of the brown hair while keeping his eyes focused on the being. “I’m very well. You have no reason to be afraid now. Everyone is safe. Now who are you, stranger?” He asked the creature. “You say you’re a friend?”

The being gave a polite bow. “I came to help our human friend.” Although the voice was even and soft it held the tone of a male. “I was summoned by the ancient gods to come here and aid in your conquest. However, my real duty is to our human friend, and to you, Mr. Ludwig.” Before Ludwig could reply, the other demons had joined them.

“Heeeeeeey bro! How’s our little buddy do-“ Gilbert stopped when he saw the stranger. “Whoa! Who’s this guy?” 

Ivan smiled brightly, clapping his hands and answered “Youkai!” (1) 

The being gave a frown. “I do not approve of that term. I am a kitsune, one of the oldest enlightened spirits of the west.”

“Ah, from the ‘mysterious orient’.” Sadiq added. “I’ve been in your parts centuries ago when I was human.” 

“Me too!” Ivan nodded.

Alfred floated over to the kitsune, grabbing its ears. “Are you a cat or something? What’s with the ears?”

“Ouch!” He bats Alfred away. “I’m a fox. My name is Kiku and this is my human form. As I was telling Mr. Ludwig, I am here to help in your conquest to regain control of the earth. Humans and spirits have drifted far apart and it is time for us to be together again. The humans have grown numerous and greedy. Almost all have lost their way.”

“But aren’t you on the ‘nicer’ side for humans?” Sadiq asked. “We’re enslaving them, not helping them find enlightenment.” 

Kiku folded his hands in front of him. “That is for the Gods to decide when the time is right. But I’m afraid we can’t rest right now. This battle was a decoy to keep all of you here while the demon captains gathered to attack another place.”

“What?” Ludwig growled. “We’ve been tricked?” 

“Where do we need to go?” Alfred asked. “Where’s the real battle?” 

“I fear the calamity has already happened.” Kiku looked to Feliciano. “Human, look at me.” Feliciano turned his face from Ludwig’s chest. “The hospital where your brother resides has been attacked and destroyed. They were searching for something there, and your brother was their target.”

Feliciano’s eyes filled with fresh, fearful tears as he turned his face away to look up at Ludwig. “What is he saying, Ludwig? What’s happened to my brother? We have to get to the hospital!” He pulled on Ludwig’s clothes. “Please Ludwig, please!” He sobbed. “You have to take me to him! Please!”

Gilbert placed a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder. “It’s not safe to go there now.”

“NO!” Feliciano screamed at him. “I need to go! Please Ludwig! Romano is all I have!”

Alfred growled at Kiku and took out his weapon, aiming the point at the kitsune’s neck. “How do you know of this? Who told you?” 

Kiku remained calm, slowly lowering the blade with his hand. “I saw it on my way here to protect the human. There is nothing left of the hospital. I’m sorry.” Feliciano cried frantically against Ludwig’s chest. 

Ludwig looked at Kiku for a moment and then back to Feliciano. “We’ll all go together. But Feli, if what Kiku says is true then you must prepare for the worst. Are you sure?” 

“YES!” He sobbed “Please! I need to know if he is still there! He might be alive!”

“We’ll search for clues while we’re there.” Ivan suggested. 

Ludwig scooped the sobbing man in his arms. “Let’s go. Everyone be on the lookout for anything suspicious.” 

Feliciano could only hold on to Ludwig and pray for Romano’s safety as they flew through the air. He hoped the kitsune, Kiku, was wrong about the hospital. He prayed that when they arrived the hospital would be fine, and so would Romano. But all this led to one question: why his brother? What did the demons want with Romano? He was too afraid to ask. Right now he just wanted to see that Romano was okay. When Ludwig came to a stop, Feliciano moved from his chest to look around. He saw the entrance to the hospital, destroyed. The right side of the building was completely destroyed: Romano’s room was in the middle. There were sirens all around with rescue officials racing in to the building. Feliciano stood in a frozen daze, his eyes wide with disbelief as he gazed upon the rubble. 

“Feli, let’s return to the apartment.” Ludwig offered. “There is nothing left here. I’m sorry.”

“He might still be alive!” Feliciano turned tearful eyes to the demon. “Please, fly me up to his room? I don’t ask for much, Ludwig, but please do this for me? I need to know. If I don’t find out…I think I might just go mad.”

Despite his feelings on the situation, Ludwig did as Feliciano asked by flying him up to the floor. He placed the human down and Feliciano shot off to Romano’s room. He followed swiftly behind, hoping the human wouldn’t hurt himself on the debris. A shrill scream from Feliciano told Ludwig that Romano’s room must have been destroyed, and when he happened upon the destroyed door frame he had been right. With pity, he watched Feliciano frantically try to climb over the rubble, pulling at the rocks in hope of reaching his brother. Ludwig did not have the heart to tell him that Romano was most likely dead. Another high pitched scream was a sign that Feliciano had found some trace of his dead brother. Ludwig turned just as Feliciano slipped on the rubble and tumbled down to the floor, sobbing. The demon climbed the rubble himself to see a pool of blood on the green tiled floor near Romano’s bed. His wings drooped. He understood the devastation and heartbreak of losing a dear brother. Floating back down, he brought Feliciano into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. The small human only clung to him and wept. Ludwig could sense every emotion within the human and it made him want to protect this man more than ever. So much had happened in the last few days and poor Feli had to endure all of it alone; the only human among demons. Now his brother was gone and his world was about to be conquered by demons. “Cry all you want now.” The memory of the Romans tearing his brother apart limb by limb took form, bringing an almost tear to his demon eyes. He knew crying solved nothing yet he did not have the heart to tell Feliciano that. Not right now. The human was too vulnerable. 

“Mr. Ludwig.” It was Kiku. “Let me take our human friend.”

Ludwig was reluctant to do so, but when Feliciano asked him to find the body of his brother, he handed him over to the kitsune. Kiku held the human tenderly, whispering words to him while trying to calm the hiccups and sobbing. Ludwig climbed over the rubble once again, landed in the room, and began to move the large boulders of debris. He started where the pool of blood was and worked his way to the bed only to find something unexpected. There, on the bed, unharmed, lie Romano, still asleep in a coma. Thrown over his body was that of an angel. Ludwig recognized the white wings as belonging to one of the Light beings. Perhaps it was the one he had seen before? This blood was not of Romano but of the angel whom protected him. The angel had a broken, bloodied wing and both legs were smashed under some rubble. All of the blood pooled out from under him. Ludwig removed the debris and looked at the shattered legs of the angel. 

This angel was none other than Romano’s lover, Antonio. Ludwig recognized him from the bedside picture, which was now smashed somewhere on the floor. The first time he had seen the angel was during his first visit here but he did not get to see all the features. Now he could tell it was Antonio and once again, he had saved Romano’s life. To Ludwig, it would seem the angel used the last bit of his strength to keep the rubble from crushing Romano. Surprised by the loyalty of a Light being, Ludwig couldn’t help but place his hand on the angel’s head.

“Feliciano thanks you for protecting his brother.” An angel eye shot open, the green orb looking up at him. 

‘Protect Romano.’ Whispered the angel. 

Ludwig crouched down beside him. “What happened here? Have you the strength to tell me?”

Antonio took a deep, pained breath. ‘They came for him…because he is like Feli. The demons want to possess and own him…like you own Feli.’ He spat up a stream of sticky blood. ‘Don’t let them! If they get a hold of him…all of you will fail!’

Ludwig grabbed the angel by the shoulders. “What do you mean? You mean to say that Romano holds the same power as Feliciano?” 

‘Yes.’ Antonio shook in his hold. ‘I can’t protect him…not anymore…the Light God will not allow me…to protect him a third time.’ He hissed in pain. ‘Protect him for me? I beg you…protect them both. They are your salvation-‘

Ludwig frowned as he watched the light from Antonio’s green eyes start to fade. “Where will you go now? You have sacrificed your one chance at entering the Light World! What will happen to you?”

‘Nothing. I will be…nothing.’

The Light God was worse than the Dark One. To ignore and forsaken a spirit hell-bent on protecting his lover was a disgusting crime. The Dark One would not allow this. “What can I do for you?” Ludwig asked. “Can I ease your suffering?”

Antonio flashed him a bloody smirk. ‘I want to die looking like a human.’

Ludwig knew what he meant. Standing up, he conjured a blade and gripped the base of the white wing. Trying to make it fast and painless, he sawed through the bone of each wing, tearing them from Antonio’s back in a stream of blood. This caused the angel intense pain and he screamed. Ludwig gripped the brown hair, bent the head back, and slid the blade across Antonio’s throat. Only other spiritual beings could kill one another, and this was the most painless way. He let the angel drop the floor, watching the last of the life blood leak out from him. Something about Antonio’s death didn’t settle right with him. It didn’t seem fair. Ludwig was offered a second chance at life for selfish reasons. Antonio gave up his eternal life to save that of another. He couldn’t let such a noble deed just waste away, so he took matters in to his own hands. Taking the same blade, he made sure the angel was dead before carving out the heart. Ludwig looked at the still beating organ in his palm; just as he thought. There was still a chance that Antonio’s spirit could live on.

Now, there was the matter of Romano. Turning to the bed, he looked down at the sleeping, almost death like form of Feliciano’s brother. Ludwig’s eyes widened suddenly as he realized just how identical the Italian twins were. It looked to him as if it were Feliciano himself lying here and not Romano. This is what Feliciano would look like if he were dead. He was gazing upon Feliciano’s dead body. The image unnerved him. He wondered how Feliciano could even stand to be in the same room with someone who looked exactly like him, lying there in a death-like state? How did he not notice it before? Still, he had a mission, and a duty, to these Italian brothers. Removing all the I.V.s from Romano, he took the unconscious man in his arms along with the still beating heart of Antonio. 

Emerging from the room, Ludwig followed the wails of Feliciano’s voice until he reached all of them. All eyes were on him as he held the organ and Romano in his arms. Feliciano still cried against Kiku until the kitsune motioned for him to look in Ludwig’s direction. Red-rimmed eyes widened when he saw Romano, unharmed, in Ludwig’s arms. 

“Romano?” Feliciano gasped out.

“He is unharmed.” Ludwig stated. “We are to watch over him, by orders of Antonio.” 

Breaking from Kiku’s embrace, Feliciano ran to them both. “Romano! You’re okay!” He laughed through his tears of joy. “Big brother! You’re okay! Oh, thank you, Ludwig! Thank you!”

Ludwig cleared his throat. “You should thank Antonio, it was he who protected your brother from the demon captains at the cost of his own life and soul.” Feliciano looked confused, and then Ludwig showed him the beating heart. “This is all that is left of Antonio. I spoke with him myself. We are to watch over your brother for the demon captains are after him.”

“Why?” Feliciano whispered. “Why do they want Romano?”

“For the same purpose you serve us.” Ludwig saw the look of fear on Feliciano’s innocent face. “Fear not. We will keep him with us.”

Gilbert stepped forward, taking Antonio’s heart in his one good hand. “I think we need to find a bigger place. Our little group is growing.” 

Feliciano looked up through his light lashes at Ludwig. “Thank you, Ludwig, for offering to care for my brother.”

Ludwig cleared his throat. “It’s the least I could do.” Embarrassed, he turned to the others. “One of you! Find us a bigger place to live before the authorities find us! We don’t want too much of this leaking out.”

Alfred came up and pointed to Antonio’s beating heart. “Let me have that. I’ll take it to Arthur while I’m picking up Matthew. I’m sure Arthur knows what to do with it.” Gilbert nodded and handed the organ to Alfred. 

“The rest of you, let us leave this place before something else happens.”

Sadiq stepped forward, looking tired and forlorn. “I know of a place for all of us. Follow me.”

“Is it far?” Gilbert asked.

“It’s further in the center of the city, but the place is huge and spacious. It’s where the rich people of the city live.”

“Awesome!” Gilbert grinned. “Let’s live the high life of the human world!” 

Ludwig looked at the human hugging his brother’s head with a frown. Things were going to get complicated.

///

By morning they had all moved into a condominium in the heart of New York City. Feliciano didn’t ask how they got it or who they pushed out to live here, but he wasn’t complaining. The place was more like a small house, going up as high as three stories. The furniture was high end, mostly white leather, mahogany, and stainless steel appliances. It was straight out of Miami Vice, or something like that. But at the moment he didn’t really care about the condo. His biggest concern was Romano and the best way to make his brother comfortable. He had chosen the very last bedroom on the third floor. It was a small bedroom; just enough for a single man who would be doing nothing but laying on the bed. He did not want to associate with the others at the moment. His major concern was Romano’s well being. Feliciano was left alone with him, and like usual, as if Romano were in the hospital, he began to care for him. 

First he brushed Romano’s hair with a comb he found, making sure it lay perfectly on his head. Next he filed the nails, followed by a full rubdown with Vaseline Intense Moisture cream. The nurses failed to keep Romano’s skin moist, just one of the many things Feliciano did himself. Like before, he continued to speak to Romano as he cared for him.

“I think we can say ‘goodbye’ to the bakery, Romie. When the demons take over the world there will be no room for baked goods and cakes.” He smiled at Romano. “But that’s okay! You can come live with me and Ludwig! I’m sure he won’t mind! Ludwig is really very nice! You would probably hate him at first but once you get to know him, you’ll love him!” Feliciano smiled softly. “He’s so very nice for a demon. I wouldn’t mind being his…human slave…if it comes down to that.”

Romano lay motionless. 

“It’s good to have you back, Romano.” Feliciano sat next to him on the bed. “I don’t know if you can really hear me…but now would be the best time to tell you.” He closed his eyes, feeling the tears welling up in them. “Antonio is dead. He gave his life in return for yours. He would not let you die. If not for him, it would have been you who died in that car crash. I know you were always mean to him…I’ll never understand why. But he loved you so much that he gave up his own life to let you have a chance at living. If that isn’t love…then I don’t know what is.” Glancing at his brother, he gasped at the tear rolling down Romano’s cheek. “Romano?” He whimpered. “Don’t cry, Romano! Please don’t cry!” ‘I guess he really can hear me!’ Feliciano wiped away the tears with a tissue. “Oh Romano…I wish you would wake up?” No answer, only another tear. Feliciano was crying too. “We’re going to protect you, Romano. I won’t let anyone hurt you. One day you’ll wake up, and then we can all be together!”

“Feli?”

Feliciano jumped at the sound of Sadiq’s voice. “Oh, it’s you. Sorry. I’ve been a little jumpy.”

Sadiq smiled softly. “It’s okay. I was just coming to check on you and your brother. You must forgive Ludwig.” He walked over to the other side of the bed. “He is not…well versed, shall we say, in the categories of emotions.”

Feliciano nodded. “I understand. Is anything wrong?”

“No, nothing. Ludwig sent me in here to make sure you were getting along well.” He looked at Romano. “He’s crying.”

“I told him about Antonio, his lover, who gave his life to ensure the safety of his own.” Feliciano wiped away his own tear. He gasped. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be speaking this way after your…complicated relationship.”

Sadiq gave a breathy chuckle. “It’s alright. The fact that your brother cries for his lost lover is refreshing to me. I wish my own lover would have mourned for me as Romano does for Antonio.”

Feliciano squeezed his brother’s hand. “I’m sorry you did not have a happy relationship with your lover. What went wrong? Do you know?”

Sadiq looked to the far wall. “He was too stubborn and full of pride to submit to me. I was used to having everything and anything I wanted. I was an Ottoman general. I had the world by the balls…except for him. Heracles was a force I have never met. Stubborn, prideful, strong, willful, disobedient, and so full of hate… I tried to give him everything he could want. Anything to make him like me.” He smiled sadly at Feliciano. “That was my own fault. I should have gifted him his freedom first, and then wait for him to come back to me. There was no life for him outside that of a farmer, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“He cursed you, didn’t he?”

Sadiq nodded. “He did. He sent me off to battle with the kiss of death. I know, up until this day, that he spent all his time summoning a spell from the gods that would see me to my death. He wanted me dead.” He looked at Romano’s silent tears. “Your brother loves his Antonio. I wonder what that feels like? To have your lover pining for you.”

Feliciano looked away. “I wouldn’t know.”

Sadiq smiled. “Ah, but you have Ludwig who has struck your fancy.” He saw Feliciano blush. “Don’t deny it. Ludwig is a fine choice of a demon mate for any human. He would never hurt you on purpose. Listen, my demon house is that of the Voluptuous Ones. Out of the five demon dukes you know, my region reeks of sex and desire. I sense the sexual tension between you and Ludwig, and it is very strong.”

Feliciano blushed brightly. “He is a demon and I am only a human.”

“Demons have had humans in the past. Do not let Ludwig’s past hinder you from courting him. Yes, he has had me and Alfred, but that was very long ago. Take it from an old man who has long since past his chance at love: tell Ludwig of your feelings for him.”

“I can’t.” Feliciano blushed bright red. “I don’t even…do well with sexual things. Romano has always been the ‘naughty’ one. I have been the good one.”

Sadiq smirked. “You’re cute. If I were not seeking my old lover and Ludwig had nothing to do with you, I would have had you myself. I’m irresistible when I want to be. I one time courted Gilbert but was chased away by Ludwig.”

Feliciano smiled. “I hope you come to find peace with your lover Heracles.” 

“He’s here on earth. I’ve seen him. For once in his life…he is happy. He wants to be with me. That is my biggest wish…that he wants to be with me on his own free will. None of the others believe this.”

“I don’t know what to say, Sadiq. I cannot speak for demons.”

“I know.” He smiled. “I feel confident in speaking to you openly like this. I know you can care for Ludwig in ways the rest of us cannot. He and I share a past, but it is nothing more than that. You can heal him, Feli. You can be his light.”

Feliciano looked away. “I can never be his light. I have never been worth anything. All I would do is make him angry.”

“Well, that is stupid human talk.” Sadiq moved away from the bed. “The sooner you learn to love yourself, the sooner you can learn to love another. Go to Ludwig’s room this night with an open heart, and I promise you, all your dreams will come true.”

“Sadiq? Do you think that…your lover…ever really loved you?”

He looked away. “To be honest with you, Feli, I don’t think he ever did. Perhaps I am in love with the illusion that he loves me. I know the truth despite what Ludwig thinks.” He closed his eyes. “I just want-“ He opened the door. “I just want to know what it feels like to be really loved.” He left before Feliciano could respond. 

///

At Arthur’s Place…

“Come on, now. You’re almost there.” Francis held Matthew’s hands while helping the newly born golem to walk. Matthew was shaking on two feet, whimpering in fear. “I won’t let you fall. They feel heavy now, but once you continue to walk they will feel natural.”

“Will Alfred…be upset over me?” He stumbled. “Looking like this?”

“I doubt it. He’ll just be happy to have his brother back. Okay, ready to stand on your own?” Matthew nodded and Francis let go, ready to catch. 

Matthew wobbled back and forth a few times until he got used to the feeling of his new legs. “I can stand on my own! I’m not a ghost anymore!”

Francis chuckled. “Don’t get too excited now. You don’t want to fall and hurt yourself before Alfred can see you.”

“Alfred. My big brother.” Matthew smiled at the thought of him. “I can’t wait for him to see me like this!” There was the ring of a bell from the front of the shop. “Is that him?”

“Wait here, let me find out.” Francis entered the shop to see that it was Alfred who entered and he was talking to Arthur. “Greetings.” 

“Hey, Francis!” Alfred waved to him. “So where’s my brother? Is he ready? You didn’t give him two heads or anything, did you?”

Arthur scoffed. “I rarely mess up making a golem.” He looked to Francis. “Fetch Matthew.”

Alfred waited for his brother to enter, eager to see him in solid form. Francis returned holding Matthew’s hand, and Alfred’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Matthew looked just as he remembered him! There were no traces of ‘ghost’ at all upon his person. “Hi big brother.” Matthew said to him. Alfred grinned and rushed over to him. “Mattie!”

“Go ahead and embrace him.” Francis offered. “It’s as if he is truly real.”

Alfred did so, squeezing his brother’s smaller form. Matthew’s body was cold against his but that didn’t stop him from hugging. He was so thrilled to have his brother back in a form that he could see and touch. Now he could start making up for lost time. He could be the big brother Matthew had needed all those years ago.

“Matthew, you look great!” Alfred pat the man’s shoulders. “Are you ready to come back with me?”

Matthew looked coy. “Will the others allow me to live with them?”

“Of course they would!” Alfred gasped out. “And even if they tried to say anything I’d beat them up! I am the hero after all!” 

Arthur could hear the sound of a heartbeat in the room, knowing that it was not one of theirs. Concerned, split the brothers apart. “Alfred? Is that a heartbeat I hear on you?”

“Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot! Sorry about that!” He took out a plastic bag puddle with blood at the bottom. “This is the heart of an angel.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “How did you obtain that?”

“Um…if I remember correctly, this is from the angel who protected Feliciano’s brother in the hospital when the demon captains attacked.”

“Bring it here.” Arthur urged them all to follow him into the back room where he conducted his magic. “I have never held the heart of an actual angel. Let me see it.” Alfred handed him the bag and he took the heart out. Arthur stared at it in awe, cupping the still beating organ in two hands. “Strange…”

“What is it?” Alfred asked. 

“Um, it’s nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Why did you bring this here?”

“Ludwig and Gilbert thought you would know what to do with it. We don’t want the spirit of Romano’s lover to go away forever, so we thought you could help bring him back. I don’t know what you do, but you know what I’m saying, right?” Did he explain himself well enough? 

Arthur’s lips slowly drew into a dark smirk. The heart began to beat faster, startling them all. “I would have to do some research before I can give you an answer. I have never held an angel’s heart before.”

Matthew stared at the organ. “W-why is it beating so fast?”

“I’ll have to find out later.” He took the heart and opened a large jar. Carelessly, he dropped the organ inside and sealed it shut, leaving it to beat rapidly behind glass. “Is there anything else?” He asked, tapping the top of the jar with his fingers. Francis frowned at him, knowing he was up to something.

“Yeah, one more thing.” Alfred held up his finger. “There is a kitsune in our group now. He said he was summoned by old gods to watch over Feliciano. Dude’s got nine tails!”

“Now the Asians are involved?” Arthur gave a deep sigh. “Just what we need. Keep the spirit close to you, though. And the more tails it has proves the level of enlightenment and wisdom it has. In other words, to make it easy for you, since you’re staring at me like I have two heads, he’s very old and smart.”

“Oh, I get it! Well, Kiku is harmless either way. I was half paying attention when the guy was talking.” 

Matthew frowned slightly. “Some things never change.”

“But the funny part is, Kiku said that the demon captains are after Romano because he holds the same powers as a vessel like Feliciano does. Right now we have Romano with us to protect him. What do you think we should do?”

“Hmm.” Arthur crossed his arms. “I didn’t think the brother would hold the power being unconscious. This is something new even to me. Well, all I can do right now is this: Protect Romano over Feliciano. Romano is in a coma and unable to mentally fight back against possession. Feliciano is stupid and easily fooled, but he still has his wits about him and you can reason with him. If the demon captains get a hold of the brother and use him,” Arthur shuddered. “It’ll be a whole new game with different rules. Give me a little time to conjure up a spell that will help protect the brother. I’ll find you all soon.”

“Am I free to go, then?” Alfred asked. “Can I take Matthew too?”

“Not yet. I want him to stay a bit longer and learn what he is. Francis can teach him everything he needs to know. I rather not send a new golem out in to the world with little knowledge of how to perform.” He glanced at Francis. “Francis will care for him, so have no fear of that.”

Alfred gave a long annoyed sigh. “Fine then! I’ll come back tomorrow and check up on things!”

“You promise?” Matthew asked.

“Of course! I came back today, didn’t I? I promise I will be back tomorrow.” 

After Alfred had left, Arthur busied himself staring at the beating heart in the jar. “Francis, take Matthew somewhere and teach him what he needs to know. I have work to do.” He tapped the glass with a smirk. Francis led the young golem out of the room, leaving Arthur all alone. His green eyes lit up as he continued to leer at the heart, which was still beating quickly. “Well, well, well.” He said in a low, even tone. “Once again I win, old foe.”

///

Ludwig was the only one trying to do any amount of work. Ivan was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and his brother was fumbling with a machine called a 'computer'. He wondered how Feliciano was getting along with his brother upstairs? He had sent Sadiq up there instead of him, for he was not well versed in extreme emotions. Glancing at his brother, he could remember the feelings of that dreadful day but he didn't know what to do about it. No one would have been around to help him either. A familiar smell filled his nostrils and he turned to see the human joining them in the living area. Ludwig stood up to greet him.

"Feliciano, are you feeling better?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, a little." He smiled. "I'm glad Romano is back here with me. I just know you can help keep him safe."

"We will all do our best. By the way, have you seen Kiku? Was he with you?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I think he said something about mediation. Why?"

"He knows why the demons were after your brother and I would like to ask him more questions. And the sooner Alfred gets back the sooner we can proceed with what to do next."

"Hot chocolate is ready!" Ivan came out from the kitchen wearing a lacy pink apron that was too small for his stocky weight. "I made sure to use the good china mugs, and there is enough for everyone."

Feliciano couldn't believe that this was the same demon from just a short time ago. Ivan was wearing such an innocent expression in that apron, blushing when Gilbert complimented on how delicious the hot drink was. Only hours ago the large demon was tearing bodies apart in the cruelest of ways, now he was handing out cocoa and acting like a 1950’s housewife? It was so bizarre. Ivan, by far, was the most frightening of all the demons here…even in an apron.

"Sadiq, where are you going?" Ivan asked the other as he was heading to the door. "Don't you want some nice hot cocoa? I made it with milk from a free ranged cow!"

"Not right now. I'm going out for a bit." He put on his trench coat, quickly turning into a human.

"No you're not." Ludwig stated firmly. "You're staying right here."

Sadiq narrowed his gaze. "I’ll do what I want."

"I don't trust your mental state right now." Ludwig walked up to him. "It's best that you remain here with the rest of us."

"Bro, let him go." Gilbert wiped away the chocolate mustache. "He can take care of himself."

Ludwig shook his head. "You're staying. Try to leave and I'll make Ivan sit on you." Ivan grinned, and with a growl, Sadiq hung up his jacket. 

"What pisses me off the most is that I'm actually listening to you." Sadiq said and roughly pushed passed Ludwig, bumping his shoulder.

"Cocoa?" Ivan asked the passing demon.

"Fuck your cocoa." Sadiq stormed off into one of the downstairs bedrooms and slammed the door.

Ivan pouted. "But...I added little things called marshmallows to it. It looks like pretty snowflakes on dirt."

Gilbert laughed and pat Ivan's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. I love your hot cocoa! Now why don't you take a mug for yourself and we'll go to your room?" Ivan grinned with his shark teeth. "I couldn't help but admire your ass as you cracked skulls in that fight."

Ivan blushed. “Oh Gilbie, you’re such a flatterer!”

Ludwig rolled his eyes with his lip up in a sneer as his brother left with Ivan, heading up to the second floor. He returned to the couch, deciding to pick up one of Ivan's hot chocolates along the way. Now it was only him and the human. Feliciano joined him on the couch with a cup as well. They sat far apart with the human trying to make himself look as small as possible. Ludwig glanced at him, feeling the awkwardness in the air around them. The human always reeked of sweet virgin blood, and now that they were alone Ludwig was able to pick up on it once again. If Feliciano had been anywhere near him during or after that battle, he would have forced his way with the human. His energy level and sex drive always intensified when he was at the height of his blood high during a fight. Fucking a sweet little human after a victorious battle was a right of passage for a demon, but that's not how he was. Ludwig would always pride himself in his ability to control his urges. That was until Feliciano came in to his life. A sweet little human, useless for anything considered necessary but rich in love, devotion, joy, appreciation, and life. It was that power keeping them all here. 

“Ludwig?” Feliciano said his name with a blush.

“Yes?”

“Um…I’m a little scared to sleep alone tonight.” He took a deep breath through his nose. “So could I…sleep in your room tonight? With…you?” 

Blue eyes slowly widened and he turned to look at the blushing human. “Just to sleep, correct?”

“Mm-hm!” 

“I have never slept in my human form before.”

Feliciano’s eyes shifted. “You don’t…have to sleep like that?”

“You’d rather me be like this?” He was surprised to see the human nod. ‘I would lose it should he be that close to me.’ “Perhaps another night. I will be…up late plotting some military strategies. I’m sure Kiku will spend the night with you whenever he comes back. He said he is here to help protect you as well.” Ludwig was surprised at how disappointed Feliciano looked.

“Oh…okay. M-Maybe I’ll sleep in Romano’s room then.”

“Hm. Be sure to tell one of the others to stay with you as well.” He looked towards the direction of Sadiq’s door. “He can pout with you all night. Forget Ivan and Gilbert, they will be lost in each other for the rest of the day. Let Alfred pout with you as well.”

Sipping his cocoa, Feliciano got up and left the room without another word to head to Romano’s room. Ludwig had been so very cold to him. Maybe Sadiq was wrong about Ludwig wanting to be with him. He shouldn’t be with a demon anyway! It was unnatural! Wasn’t it? And there was still the issue of the world destruction and the enslaving of the human race, something he wanted to avoid if he could. But could he really be lying to himself about liking a demon just to be safe from the apocalypse? The only demon he wanted was Ludwig. Ludwig had mentioned going with Alfred or Sadiq but that’s not who Feliciano wanted. He wanted to be with Ludwig above all others. Sharing the same bed with him was enticing. He pictured what it would feel like to rest against such a powerful body covered in heat and hard muscles. It made his lower regions tingle. 

Later that evening, Alfred had insisted they all order out to some pizza place for dinner. It was a fine idea, since Feliciano was too depressed to care for cooking. If he wasn’t feeling happy or excited while he cooked then the food would come out terrible. He was content with his own personal pizza and garlic breadsticks. Now they were taking advantage of the enclosed hot tub on the patio balcony. He, Alfred, Kiku, and Sadiq were currently occupying the Jacuzzi with hot sake Kiku had treated them too. The kitsune wouldn’t have any himself but he wanted to gift something to the demons for allowing him to reside in their dwelling. Feliciano had never had sake before and the bitter rice wine had him feeling a little tipsy. Red wine was his specialty. No matter how often he saw these demons he was still amazed by their ever present wounds. The blood from Alfred’s bullet wounds never touched or mixed with the water. No ‘bits and pieces’ of Sadiq’s gaping stomach hole bobbed around in the water. Feliciano was actually relieved to have someone more normal looking like Kiku with him. At least the kitsune looked like a cosplayer in costume going to a convention. It was a little easier to take. 

“Hey, Feli, what’s wrong dude?” Alfred splashed some water at him. “You’ve hardly said a word since we’ve been in here. What’s eatin’ ya?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. 

“It’s Ludwig.” Sadiq answered for him. “He’s being his usual ‘I’m so noble and boring’ self.”

Alfred scoffed. “Please, I know that attitude! Don’t worry, Feli. He’ll come around! Believe it or not, Ludwig can be very shy when he feels uncomfortable.”

“Alfred’s right.” Sadiq took another sip of sake and silently motioned for Kiku to pour him some more. “Don’t feel bad that he say ‘no’ to sharing a bed.”

“Everything happens for a reason.” Kiku spoke softly, refilling Feliciano’s sake cup. “You should never push an issue. Let it unfold naturally.” Alfred snickered behind his hand. “Do you have another option, Mr. Alfred?” 

“In all of your ‘spiritual enlightenment’ searches, haven’t you ever heard the expression ‘nice guys finish last’?”

Sadiq moved along the water to sit beside Feliciano. “Listen, if you want something, then go after it.” Kiku frowned. “There is nothing wrong with Kiku’s words of wisdom. It works for many people. However, you’ve lived your life up until now looking at the backs of everyone else.”

“Yeah! You gotta push your way forward sometimes!” Alfred added in. “Or you’ll never get ahead.” 

Feliciano, slightly overwhelmed, glanced at Kiku.

“They speak true.” He added. “But not everything can be obtained with force. Force an issue and things may turn out badly. Be patient; keeping your mind and heart open at all times will help lead you on the right path and aid in your quest for what you seek. Wonderful things come to those who wait.” 

Alfred smirked. “I just kissed him and grabbed his cock.” Kiku spit out his sake. “That worked too.”

Kiku growled. Sadiq stuck out his tongue. Feliciano blushed hotly, sinking further into the water.

“I will take my leave now.” Kiku said calmly, exiting the tub.

“Wait!” Feliciano hurried out of the water. “I’m coming too!” Anything to get away from the mixed advice those two were giving him.

With only Sadiq and Alfred left in the tub, the two fell silent as they relaxed. The scent of jasmine filled the air, but only Sadiq appeared to smell it. He glanced at Alfred, whose eyes were closed. The other hadn’t smelt it. He could sense that Heracles was nearby! His lover had sought him out! Now to get rid of Alfred.

“I pissed in the water.” 

Alfred gasped and flapped his way out. “Ew! Gross! You’re such an old man! Learn to control your damn bladder!”

“Sorry, I was getting comfortable and it just slipped out.”

“I’ll just continue my bath somewhere else inside! That’s so gross, dude!”

As if he cared what Alfred thought about it. Now he just had to wait for Heracles to appear. The smell of him was drawing nearer, and soon a form slipped inside. He turned on the demon allure charms, motioning for his lover to join him in the tub. Heracles’ cat-like form climbed over the ridge and he settled in the water. 

“I’ve finally found you.” Heracles spoke. 

“Yes. Now that you are here we can begin to patch things up between us.”

“Hm. I would like nothing more.”

///

‘If you want something, go after it. If you want something, go after it.’

Feliciano repeated those words over and over again in his mind while standing outside of Ludwig’s bedroom door. Gilbert had told him, in passing, that Ludwig had gone to bed and was asleep. This was the perfect chance to go and get ‘what he wanted’. He wanted to sleep next to Ludwig. He wanted to spend his nights lying beside someone, wrapped tenderly in their embrace and help him chase away the nightmares. He wanted to be with Ludwig. Gathering up the courage, he opened the door and tiptoed inside, closing it softly. Light snoring came from the bump in the bed. Sticking out from under the top sheet was Ludwig’s tail, swaying back and forth lazily. Feliciano felt himself smile.

He removed his robe, leaving on only his tank top and shorts. Sleeping next to someone with a higher than average body temperature would guarantee him waking up in a hot sweat. Being naked was the first logical answer, but he wasn’t prepared to tempt Ludwig with his body just yet. Not that that’s what he wanted! It was best just to avoid an invitation to that until he was ready. All he wanted was to feel wanted; to feel safe and secure in the arms of another, just like his brother had with Antonio. Slowly, he slipped under the sheets and laid on his belly to face Ludwig. 

Ludwig looked peaceful when he was asleep. Despite the horns and a fang peeking out between his lips, he was incredibility handsome. Ludwig slept without a shirt on, showing off his strong collar bones, pecks, chest and shoulders. Feliciano flushed as he imagined tracing each muscle with his finger. Taking it a step further, Feliciano lifted the sheet to peek underneath at Ludwig’s waist. The demon wore nothing underneath! There was a dark patch of hair with his ‘man parts’ nestled inside. Feliciano couldn’t bring himself to even think of the word! He pushed the sheet back down with embarrassment, clenching his eyes. Even though it was small and not erect, the tip of it that showed was big. He couldn’t imagine what it would look like engorged. He took another peek again, using only one eye to look, and then both eyes when he saw it had grown just slightly. Pushing the sheet back down, he lifted his eyes to see icy blue staring back at him.

End Chapter 8 TBC 

*** (1) I’m using Youkai to mean ‘demon’. It’s how the name is spoken in Saiyuki when referring to demons. It is actually spelled yokai, but I don’t have the appropriate symbol needed for the ‘o’. It doesn’t always mean ‘demon’, but that’s how I’m using it: the Saiyuki way! Weee! So before I’m attacked in a review or email on the issue, there you have it! Peace out!***

EXTRA MINI STORY!

Gilbert and Ludwig

Young Gilbert sat on the floor of his hut, playing with a small wooden horse while trying to ignore the sounds of his mother’s labor pain. Being no older than four, he didn’t understand in full why his mother was hurting so much to give him a little brother or sister. He was being ignored in the hut despite the people in there with him. There was his father, two women who help his mother, and a midwife. Gilbert had to keep his back to the whole scene for he was not excited or happy in the least to have a little sibling. One of the boys told him that mother and father would forget about him and spend all their time on the new baby. Hearing that had upset him. His parents were always hugging and kissing him. He didn’t want that to stop! Gilbert knocked over the wooden figure of a warrior with a grumble. 

Finally the labor was over and Gilbert heard his father cheering at the birth of another son. Gilbert turned to look at his father from his spot on the floor, feeling the tears threatening to fall. His father was holding the screaming bundle of cloth, voicing how proud his was to have a strong healthy son. But, HE was the son! Father was always proud of him! Was he really going to be replaced by that tiny bloody bundle in a blanket? Dishearten and angry, Gilbert stomped to his hay bed and lay down upon it. He was so angry! His little fists were clenched tightly in his crossed arms. Why would they all be proud of that tiny thing? The elders had said he was born with a great gift being he had white hair and pink eyes. They said he was touched by the spirits, but now they would all ignore him. He didn’t want to see his father or his mother. 

By the next day, his mother called him over to meet his new brother, Ludwig. With a frown he climbed on the bed beside her to look at the baby suckling. There was nothing special about it. Yellow hair like his father and mother, chubby pink face- reminded him of a piglet. His mother tried to make him feel better but the truth was that he was jealous. Gilbert tried his very best to hide it but the others knew how he felt. Some months had passed and he still felt nothing for the baby. Soon an entire year went by and he had learned to accept Ludwig, but he still didn’t like him. Until one night when he was alone to watch his brother. 

Ludwig was squirming in the blankets, making whining noises and gurgling. Gilbert ignored him, playing with his wooden figures on the floor. There was a snapping sound, and then a small ‘boom’. Ludwig burst in to high pitched screams. Gilbert turned to see that the leg of his cradle had broken and the Ludwig tumbled out of it. Frowning, he went over to the baby and shouted at him to ‘shut up’. When Ludwig didn’t stop, Gilbert was forced to pick the heavy brat up. The baby was heavy and he had to bend all the way back to support Ludwig’s weight. That made the baby stop crying. Ludwig murmured and cooed, touching Gilbert’s face and nose.

“Don’t touch me, you little piglet! You’re heavy!” He placed Ludwig on his parent’s bed to leave him there, but the baby began to cry again. “Stop it! Just be quiet!” He watched the little chubby limbs wiggling in the air. “Ugh! You’re SO annoying!” Gilbert climbed on the bed and sat down beside the baby. “There! Happy?” The baby stopped and looked at him. Gilbert frowned. Ludwig smiled, and then laughed. 

“Baaaaboooo!” 

Gilbert found himself smiling. “Hey…I guess you’re a little cute.” He covered the tiny naked body with a blanket. “Warmer now?” Ludwig laughed again, and so did Gilbert. The baby lifted his hand to stroke Gilbert’s cheek. With that little touch, along with a baby’s giggle, he had forgotten all his anger and jealously. He began making silly faces and noises to hear more of Ludwig’s laugh. But Ludwig had grown tired quickly and fell asleep. Gilbert just stared at the tiny baby with the blanket, sleeping soundly. Ludwig was completely helpless, Gilbert realized. The baby couldn’t walk, run, talk, stand, or anything! He remembered the stories about animals, monsters, and spirits eating babies. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that, Luddy! Big brother will keep you safe!” 

And he did.

Gilbert carried Ludwig all around with him until he was old enough to walk. Gilbert would always walk behind him, ready to catch Ludwig if he fell. As Ludwig grew, Gilbert found himself becoming more attached to him. He saw Ludwig not only as a little brother but as a friend, and sometimes even as a son. Gilbert spent more time with Ludwig than his parents did. He vowed to always protect Ludwig, no matter how old they got. Gilbert saved him once from a snake by clubbing it. The time Ludwig fell ill he stayed up with him all night until he was better. Whenever Ludwig couldn’t sleep Gilbert would allow him in his bed. They would play games, and he’d always let Ludwig win. If any of the other boys bothered him, Gilbert would chase them away. If Ludwig was still hungry after a meal, Gilbert would always share his food. Gilbert couldn’t be happier to have such a wonderful little brother whom he loved unconditionally. 

Yet the saddest day had to come sometime. To Gilbert, it was the day when Ludwig grew too big to be carried around and refused to sit on his lap anymore. Gilbert could understand it, Ludwig was growing up and would be a man soon. As Ludwig grew, the boy became strong, dedicated, disciplined, educated, and all around independent. Ludwig didn’t need him anymore. 

Depressed, he sat by the riverbank tossing stones in the water. Someone came up behind him. He could sense who it was.

“Brother, is something bothering you?” Ludwig asked. 

“No Ludwig, I’m okay.”

“You won’t look at me. Did I do something to upset you?”

Gilbert gave a snort. “Nothing you do could upset me.” He turned and smiled at him. Although they were still young men, not nearly old enough to fight in battles, Ludwig was slightly taller than him. Once the man reached his adult years, Gilbert could foresee him growing even bigger. “Why aren’t you at your birthday celebration?” He pat the spot next to him and Ludwig sat down. They always celebrated Ludwig’s birthday when the leaves turned brown. They celebrated his in the winter.

“I saw you weren’t there and wondered where you went. You know I do not care about my birthday.” 

“Ah, but that’s the special day you were brought into this world! And I became a very proud big brother!” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “Yes, brother. You tell me all the time.” He saw Gilbert’s smile fade away. “Brother? Did I say something to hurt you?”

Gilbert snorted out a laugh. “I guess…I’m a little sad that you’re growing up and you don’t…seem to need me anymore.”

Blue eyes widened. “That’s not true, brother!”

“Well, I can’t do all the things I used to do with you. Like carry you around and tell stories, make shadow puppets, that stuff. I miss it.” He gave Ludwig a sad smile. “But you’re growing up. Next year I’ll be of a warrior’s age and so busy with hunting and training that I won’t have much time for you. I guess this is all working out, huh?”

Ludwig picked up a stone in his hand. “Would it make you feel better if I tell you that I worry about you becoming a warrior?” Gilbert titled his head. “Next year you will ride off with father and the other men to fight the Romans. I won’t be allowed to go with you. I worry for your safe return. I won’t be there to help you if you need me.” 

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Ludwig’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about me, bro. The day you go off to battle is the day I get all gray hairs. I’ll be so worried about keeping you safe that I’ll forget about the battle. You are NEVER allowed to ride off to battle without me beside you, got it? Promise me.”

Ludwig nodded. “I promise. But brother, you have to let me grow up sometime. I’m going to be chief of our tribe after father dies and no one will respect me if I have my brother following me around.” Even though Gilbert was the first born, he was considered a spiritual figure in the tribe. He would become not only a warrior, but a priest as well. This got Ludwig to thinking. “Brother? May I ask a request of you?”

“Sure, Luddy! What is it?”

“Would you ever…consider not becoming a warrior and just take up the job as the tribal priest?”

Gilbert frowned. “Why would I do that? I’m a healthy and strong young man! I want to help my tribe beat the Romans!”

“Yes, but-“ he looked out to the water. “I am the one who is expected to lead our tribe to victory in battle. You are my brother; for all these years you have watched over me, keeping me safe from any and all harm. Now that I am growing up I want to return the favor. If you stay as just the tribal priest…then that will make me happy since I know you’ll be safe here. Let me protect you for once.”

“Bah! Like I would let you ride off to die without me! Sorry bro, but that’s a promise I can’t keep. I’m doing both.” Ludwig sighed but nodded.

“I understand.”

“Come on, let’s get back to the celebration! Everyone will wonder where you are!”

So came the day when Ludwig was old enough to become a warrior. Being next in line for chiefdom, he had to go through a special ceremony. Gilbert was very proud of his little brother. Ludwig had grown up big and strong, even bigger than him! Gilbert had blamed his slighter figure on his white features and training as a priest. When it came for his day to take over as head priest, Gilbert insisted that Ludwig be beside him. As he adorned the white fur cloak, colored beads, elder staff, and painted symbols on his skin, his first mission was to bless Ludwig. Gilbert had taken his study of the magical arts to heart, the same as he did his warrior training. He had his mentor, the past priest, help him perfect a protection spell. Gilbert was proud to use it on his brother, asking the spirits to always protect him. 

It was the night before the big battle with the Romans and Ludwig had left the tribal camp to stand upon a hill overlooking the land. He was worried about this fight; he felt it all the way down to his core that something bad was going to happen. In his mind he heard screams, a man’s cries. He gripped the hilt of his sword on his belt, praying that it was only before-battle nerves. 

“Stargazing alone?” Came Gilbert’s voice.

Ludwig turned to see his brother in his priestly garb, almost glowing in the light of the moon. Gilbert always appeared to glow when the moon was out. “No. I’m just thinking about the fight tomorrow.”

Gilbert stood beside him. “Nervous?” 

“I have a bad feeling, that is all. Can you read the stars, brother? Do the spirits tell of something wicked?”

The stars did, but Gilbert couldn’t tell Ludwig that he sensed disaster tomorrow. He smiled at him. “No, the stars speak of victory.”

Ludwig glanced at him. “Will you stay home tomorrow?”

Gilbert shook his head. “And leave you alone? Never.”

“I want you safe.”

“And I you.” Gilbert stood in front of him, making sure they kept eye contact. “You don’t remember being a baby, do you?” Ludwig shook his head. “Well, I remember. I remember how much I hated you at first. Mother and father went on and on about you, the ‘normal’ son. You were born fatter, healthier, and stronger than me. I hated you for it. I used to look at you in your cradle as you slept, wishing you were never born. I couldn’t have hated anything more.” He saw how confused and upset Ludwig looked. “But one day, you smiled and laughed at me. You reached out for me, needing my care and love. I couldn’t hate you after that. Mother and father didn’t just fall in love with you, I did as well. It was my duty as a big brother to always protect you and keep you safe. I’m not going to change all that now. We ride into battle together tomorrow.”

“Will you not reconsider? This feeling I have-“

“Means nothing.” Gilbert brought his brother in to a hug. “You don’t have to be scared when big brother is here. I will always keep you safe. What kind of big brother would I be if I let harm come to you?”

“You promise everything will be alright?”

“I promise.” He wouldn’t let Ludwig see his tears.

End Extra 1


	9. Bleeding Hearts

***Thanks for all the support everyone! And special thanks to my beta for her quick work! ^^ Reviews are always welcomed!

***Warnings: Language, humor, political talk, some fluff

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic

***Extra! Extra! The extra short story following this chapter will be Francis and Arthur's tale. In the next chapter, it will be Heracles and Sadiq's story. Please enjoy!***

We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m  
So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say fuck it before we kick the bucket  
Life's too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (Go berzerk!)' -Berzerk- Eminem

Chapter 9: Bleeding Hearts

Time stood still for a moment. Neither one moved or broke their gaze. Feliciano was blushing, wishing that he had made a better choice. How was he going to explain himself now? He was caught peeking at Ludwig, and after that time in the woods, what was the demon going to think? He knew that he wanted to be with Ludwig but was no where near prepared for anything of a sexual nature. He was simply curious a moment ago. But curiosity killed the cat, as they say. All Feliciano wanted was someone to sleep with, to cuddle up to and feel cherished. Even if Ludwig was unfamiliar with emotions, the demon was capable of simply holding him.

"Why are you in my bed?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, but I didn't mean to do that!" He whimpered.

"Is there something that you wish of me?"

Feliciano gulped, pulling the covers up to his nose. What harm would there be in telling Ludwig the truth? If Ludwig was a person who needed everything explained in full to understand, then it wouldn't hurt to let the demon know how he feels. "I...I really like you, Ludwig. I like you more than a friend or a...demon roommate. I don't want...that...yet but I know I just want to be with you."

"Be with me? You are with me."

"No, I mean...be with you...like a boyfriend."

"Oh!" He blushed himself. "I understand what you mean."

"But I want a relationship like my brother had with Antonio. I was always jealous of them because they had a wonderful relationship. Romano always had Antonio to sleep next to at night. To hold and to cuddle...to keep one another safe." He sat up and Ludwig did the same. "I feel that connection with you, Ludwig. I want to be with you like that."

Ludwig was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. Feliciano was honest, he could see it in those innocent, frightful eyes. There was a connection between them, but Ludwig figured it was simply bloodlust and the need to dominate a human virgin. Feliciano was a sweet individual who was capable of becoming a human lover to a demon, if only he could get over his constant laziness and lack of motivation. And that whining! But what was it about Feliciano that made him different from the rest of the humans? He held that strange power displayed in the woods, that mysterious magic of controlling ghosts and screaming. Feliciano was an important piece of the puzzle, and if they were going to take over the world then perhaps keeping Feliciano close by was a wise move. If the human was indeed different from the rest, Ludwig would like to have control over him. Yet what Feliciano was asking for is a foreign policy to him. He mostly slept alone, avoided relationships, and sure as Hell didn't cuddle.

"Ludwig? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I was just thinking about what you said. I have never been in a relationship before. I have been with other demons but that was only in the mating sense. But may I ask one thing?" He nodded. "Are you doing this to secure a place in the uprising?"

"No! Not like that! I want to be with you because I like you. The demons taking over the world scares me, and I don't want to be captured and used by another demon! I just want to be with you, Ludwig." He gave a shy smile. "Do you want to be with me?"

'I want to claim you, yes.' He said to himself. "Feli, it is not safe for us to be together." He saw the hurt look on Feliciano's face. "Perhaps if you were a demon then things may be different. However, you are only a simple human whose duty it is to keep us safe on earth. Allowing ourselves a relationship, like Gilbert or Alfred have with Ivan, is not, in my opinion, a wise idea. I hope you are not too upset?" Ludwig figured it wasn't the best time to tell Feliciano that he wanted his body and nothing else. Those were his demon instincts telling him what to do. Getting together with Feliciano would only pose as a new threat to the Fiends. They may want to use Feliciano against him some time soon, so it was best they remained as they were.

"Oh...um...no, I'm not upset." He wasn't upset, he was devastated. Ludwig didn't want to be with him. The demon only wanted sex and nothing more. He felt so stupid and embarrassed. So much for having a relationship like Romano did with Antonio. Ludwig was no Antonio! "Sorry to have bothered you. I'll just go." He got out of bed, hiding his face as he rushed from the room.

Ludwig sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Damn it all."

Feliciano stood outside the door for a moment, his chest heaving with the promise of tears. How stupid he was to think Ludwig would want him! Never again would he take Sadiq or Alfred's advice again! He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Kiku standing before him. The kitsune seemed to know and sense what had happened and opened his arms. Feliciano walked into the embrace, slumping against the fox.

"I made a fool of myself."

"It is a lesson learned. Come, let's go back to your brothers room."

"I just wanted a chance to have something special." He wiped at his eyes as he followed Kiku. "Like my brother had with Antonio."

"But you are not your brother, you are Feliciano. Twins or not, you are still your own person, and your destiny may be far greater than his."

"Being a slave for demons? I don't think that's destiny." He gasped softly. "I'm sorry. You're only trying to help me I didn't mean to-"

"It's not a problem." He held the door open. "Do not worry yourself."

"Kiku, do you think it's okay what the demons are doing to humans? Making them slaves?"

"I do not completely agree with their methods but I would like to see humans spiritual again. The human race will have an easier time if the Five Nations take over. There will still be a chance for humans to live their everyday lives."

"But with demon duke overlords." He sat next to Romano. "Maybe Romano is the real lucky one in all this. He can sleep through everything."

"Why don't you get some rest? Everything will look better in the morning. Tomorrow is another day."

Feliciano got into bed next to his brother, staring at the expressionless face and wondering just how much Romano could hear. He wanted to tell him about Ludwig and the overthrow of the human race. But why worry him in his sleep? He turned around to see Kiku seated on the floor, appearing to be meditating. "Will you stay with me through the night?" He asked.

"I will. You may rest easy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

/

The next morning, Gilbert was the first one awake and hobbled lazily into the living room. The air was vacant of breakfast. No pancakes, no waffles, no coffee, and no meats. Where was the human and why wasn't he cooking? Stepping into the kitchen, he flipped on the light and startled said human, who was drinking from the milk carton. Gilbert quickly caught the carton before it could fall out of the human's hand. "Little trouble there?" He smirked, but Feliciano just shook his head and kept staring. "What?"

"N-nothing."

Gilbert wondered if there was something on his face, then realized he had removed his sunglasses. "Oh, now I see why you're scared. There's no reason to be, you know. These stitches don't hurt me. Here, touch them." Feliciano shook his head rapidly. "They won't bite, I promise." He took Feliciano's hand and brought it up to his face. "Go ahead. They won't bother you as much once you are used to seeing them."

Feliciano wanted nothing less than to touch the stitches holding Gilberts eyes together, but the demon gave him no choice. He grew tense when his fingertips touched the left eye and the row of stitches. Nothing happened when he touched them. The thread was thick but smooth. "Do you miss having eyes?"

"Yes. My eyes were an awesome shade of pink- probably one of the reasons why the enemy gouged them out. Souvenirs, you know?" He chuckled. "I've gotten over it, though. I don't think about it any more really. Ivan likes me just the way I am. Any coffee up?"

"I'll make some right now." Even Gilbert had a good relationship! Maybe this was just his luck and if he's not enslaved by demons he might as well start collecting cats.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Gilbert asked. "You seem tense, and sad. Put on a smile for me! Don't frown like my brother does." He saw how the human became tensed at that. "Did something happen with my brother? Want me to kick his ass?"

"No!" he spun around. "I'm sorry, but it's nothing your brother did."

"You're full of it. Come on, what happened? No one knows Ludwig like I do. I wiped his ass as a baby and carried him around on my back. Nothing you say will upset me. And I'm certain it was him who did wrong."

Turning on the coffee, Feliciano took a seat at the white table opposite of him. Should he really tell Gilbert what happened? Gilbert was fairly protective of his brother, and he didn't want to insult him. The albino demon was waiting patiently, staring at him with those stitched up eyes. It was a little unnerving, knowing that although the lids were closed Gilbert could still see as if he had eyes.

"Come on, then! Speak up! I'm gonna grow a beard by the time you tell me."

"I feel a little embarrassed telling you."

"Nah, don't be! I'm here to help." He put his feet on the table. "Talk to me." He leaned back in the chair.

Beginning, Feliciano blushed softly. "Well...I like your brother...a lot...and I went to his room to...just sleep beside him because I'm scared of all that's happening."

Gilbert smirked. "He didn't yell at you, did he? Ludwig doesn't always like to be bothered for silly things when he's sleeping."

"What I wanted was to feel...um..." He wanted to slam his head on the table. "To feel like I had a boyfriend, just like my brother. I wanted that same thing with Ludwig. Sadiq and Alfred told me to just go ahead and do it, but now..." he looked down sadly. "Now Ludwig is mad at me, I think. He doesn't want to be close like that with me."

Gilbert nodded. "I can see him saying that. My brother has never been too comfortable with relationships of any kind. Don't listen to what Alfred and Sadiq say when it comes to Ludwig. You have any questions, you come to ME first. I know Ludwig better than he knows himself. But I can't blame him for saying no to you trying to have a relationship with him."

"Why? Is it because I'm a liability?"

"You are very important to us. If the Fiends knew you and Ludwig had a relationship, don't you think they would try and use you to get to him? If anything, Ludwig is looking out for you. He's keeping you safe."

"But then why did he kiss me in the woods? You weren't there, but we made out."

"That's demon urges, kid." He smirked. "We all have them. You're a cute little virgin human flowing with scrumptious life blood. To us, that's like an aphrodisiac. Like all lust, it shouldn't be mistaken for love or general attraction."

"Oh." Feliciano looked down at his lap, feeling more like a fool than he had ever felt. "Thanks. I'll make that coffee for you now. How do you like it?" He had to get his mind off of Ludwig and his own stupidity before he burst in to tears. Gilbert told him how he wanted the coffee prepared and Feliciano made it for him. He placed it in front of Gilbert but the demon grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Don't hate Ludwig for this. I'm sure he feels bad enough already for telling you the truth. I don't want Ludwig losing focus, okay?" Feliciano nodded. "Good. Thanks for the coffee."

The moment Feliciano left the kitchen he went straight to Romano's room, passing by Ivan on the way but not saying a word. He glanced at Ludwig's room as he passed it, not sure if he was feeling sad or angry. What's more, he didn't know if he was more angry at himself for being stupid. How was he going to face Ludwig now? For the time being he could hide with Romano, but they would ask where he is eventually. The room was empty when he entered save for Romano on the bed. He pulled up a spare chair to the bed and watched the idle form. He was really going to end up with nothing once the demons take over. Ludwig won't want him as a boyfriend and none of the other demons are appealing to him. Would he end up being Ludwig's human slave to live with him? Would he have to do slave like things? Hard labor, clean dishes, wash floors? While all that was better than being eaten, Feliciano hated hard work. Especially physical labor. Cleaning he never really minded, but if he could avoid doing it then he would.

"Oh Romano, what's going to become of us? I don't want to leave you behind when the time comes...but if I should get taken away as a slave-" He imagined Ludwig putting him in chains. "I might not be able to take you with me." Then, a thought occurred to him. If Ludwig only lusted at him, then what was to stop the large demon from making him into a sex slave? He would have no choice! Ludwig would have the power and authority to do just as he wishes. If they hadn't had stopped in the woods that day he would have given himself to Ludwig. Probably. 'Me a sex slave? I cant even watch pornography!' Ludwig would end up killing him.

That settles it. He was not going to leave this room and the only one he would talk to is Kiku. He didn't want to face any of the demons right now.

///

"Ludwig, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes brother?" He followed Gilbert out onto the balcony. "What is it?"

Gilbert rests his arms on the railing. "I spoke to Feliciano this morning. He was very upset about something. About something you said to him last night."

Ludwig frowned. "He did? What did he say?"

"That he wants a relationship with you and you only want to fuck him."

He growled. "I said nothing in such a vulgar way, and neither did he! Those are your words, brother."

"Regardless, they're true." Gilbert smiled at his frowning brother. "I know it upset you to have to say no to him, but I also understand why you did it." He turned to lean back against the railing now. "You did let a tasty little morsel slip through your meaty hands. Right now, a relationship with Feliciano wouldn't be the wisest…but afterwards, when all this is over…" He wiggled his brows.

"What would I do with a human?" Ludwig asked him seriously. "I am demon. He is human."

"He's not fully human, Ludwig. With those new powers popping up from him, there may be something more there than we think there is. Sure, he's a scatterbrain numbskull who probably can't tie his shoes, but he would make for a very dear friend, and lover."

Ludwig looked out at the sunrise over the city. "I have no time for relationships. I desire him, yes. I wish to claim him as my own but not in the same sense of you and Ivan. No other demon is allowed to have him."

Gilbert smirked. "That sounds like-"

"It sounds like nothing." Ludwig growled. "I know I have to protect him. Demon, human, ghost, whatever he is, I have to keep him safe from harm. He is a very sweet little man, but he is still only a man. I don't think I'm his type anyway. He only wants the security of having someone next to him. Feliciano is jealous of his brother's relationship with that angel, and he wants the same. He can't get that kind of emotion from me."

Gilbert tapped his finger on the railing. "So you're saying…that it's okay to plow his brains out and break his back, but not to cuddle?"

He snarled, baring his fangs. "You speak as if I am some sort of monster. I know you go on and on about wanting me to find someone to spend eternity with, but Gilbert, I've never been that kind of person. As human or demon. I couldn't give Feliciano what he really wants."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "There's an old, old saying for times like these, little bro. Why don't you give it a try?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You won't know until you try. Remember when we were young during one of our walks in the woods and you got hungry? The only things to eat were mushrooms and you didn't want to eat one because they looked 'dirty'. Once I made you try them, you liked them! So you won't know unless you try!" He grinned.

"If I recall correctly-" he mockingly tapped his chin. "Those were mushrooms not fit for human consumption and we both got terrible belly aches that night and threw up until the following evening. Yes, you guided me so well, big brother. You almost poisoned me with your guidance."

"Oh, ONE mistake! ONE! My entire life, and I never hear the end of it. Nag, nag, nag." He moved his hand like a mouth.

Ludwig made a grunt of annoyance. "What is the point of all this, Gilbert?"

"My point is, just give a relationship a try. Look, what else could go wrong in your life? You were burned to death, turned into a demon, and lived your life these past thousand years in total Abyssal darkness. What's a little bit of kissy-kissy cuddle?"

"I know you want only the best for me, brother. But I would like us to make decisions about me together. Understand? Right now we are on different wave lengths."

Gilbert sighed. "Whatever. He would be a perfect match for you. Don't think about it for too long because once we nations take over, our kingdoms will emerge and another demon will snatch Feli right up." He leapt back when Ludwig threw out his wings.

"No other demon can have him!"

The white demon laughed out loud. "I knew it! You have little sibling syndrome!" Ludwig flared. "I always let you win, and it still shows to this day! While we're on the subject, how come you never defended my honor when Ivan was courting me?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Ludwig raised a brow. "What honor? You were a full grown adult male. You can make your own choices, regardless of my feelings. If Ivan were to ever harm you in any way, then that would cause a very big problem. Don't make me have to mess with the Russians, Gilbert."

"I went after Alfred when he dumped you!"

"I wasn't the least bit upset! I was glad to get rid of him! That laugh and stupid smile and…all the LOUD." Ludwig had to cover his ears in memory. "I'd rather have a nagging wife. That was YOU who decided to defend my honor that wasn't even scarred."

Gilbert gave a 'hmph'. "Fine then! Be that way!" He couldn't help but grin and tweaked his brother's nose. "I just love you, ya, you little fungus!" He gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by a slap before going back inside.

Ludwig leaned over the balcony at the awakening city, watching the sun light up the skyscrapers. At least it was a sunny day; the human would approve. The human: Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig dragged a hand down his face. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He admitted to feeling a connection with the whiner, but it wasn't enough to start a relationship. Would Feliciano make a good lover? Of course he would. The human could cook, clean (when he wanted too), and had a lot of love to give. Ludwig feared it would be too much love, which could be dangerous. Gilbert's intense brotherly love for him made the brother give up his own life in return for his. Gilbert had let the Romans mutilate, rape, and dismember him just so he could have the chance to run. What kind of guilt would an intimate relationship bring? He still harbored guilt for Gilbert's death, but it was his brother's choice in the end. If something ever happened to Feliciano…Ludwig knew he could never forgive himself. Should any other demons get their hands on the precious treasure that Feliciano's everything, the weak human would be used in multiple ways before being devoured. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to that stupidly innocent little crybaby.

'Which is why I should keep myself from getting too close. Too much fondness for someone complicates things…and love is the worst.' He didn't want to go back inside just yet.

///

"That kid looks just like him." Gilbert said while digging his fork into the cheesecake he was sharing with Sadiq and Ivan. All three were on the sofa watching another rerun of 'Maury'.

"It's not his kid." Sadiq answered between chews. "She knows who the father is. The mother always has a stronger instinct."

Ivan just sat between them, sucking the bits of cake off the prongs of the fork. This show was very entertaining.

Gilbert scoffed. "Then why would she tell all these people if she knows already?"

Sadiq clonked his hoof on the floor. "Do you know how many women 'claimed' to have my baby? I was a top star general with wealth and fame. Those women would have the easy life if they bore my child, but they would have to prove it."

Ivan pointed to the screen with his fork. "But they have a special test that you guys didn't have. It is really amazing the things they can do now!"

"I can tell you right now he's not the father." Sadiq said and shushed them when the results were read, and he was right. "Ha!"

"Booo!" Gilbert hissed at him.

"Sadiq wins again." Ivan finished off the last of the cheesecake. They all looked up when Ludwig walked in.

"Hey bro!" Gilbert waved him over. "Wanna watch people make assholes of themselves?"

Ludwig frowned. "Why? I live with them." Ivan pouted and whimpered. Sadiq gave him the finger and Gilbert told him to shove it. But their taunting didn't stop there.

"Hey bro, we got a new job for ya!" Gilbert grinned. "Tell him, Ivan."

Ivan twirled the tips of his horns. "You can be a 'Sexy Decoy' for the Maury show!"

Ludwig didn't get the joke when the three burst out laughing at his expense. He couldn't find it in himself to care any less. "Hilarious." He tried to leave again, but Gilbert's voice stopped him.

"You free tonight?"

"Why?" Ludwig glared at him.

"Me, Alfred, and Sadiq are going 'clubbing' and then 'shootin' up a strip joint! We figured we try to enjoy what this world has to offer before we destroy it. And you need to have some fun!"

"If not," Sadiq smirked. "You get to stay home with Ivan."

Ivan smiled and held up a knitting bag he had found in the house. "We can make matching socks!"

Ludwig wasn't sure which was worse: going out on the town with those three jokers or staying home with a semi-domestic Ivan. Suddenly, the thought of throwing himself into a volcano sounded better. "I have plans of my own. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ivan gave another whimper and his wings drooped. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to knit with me?"

"Because it's what women do." Gilbert answered but kissed his cheek.

"But I am very manly! A man can know how to rip off another's head and still make socks to keep his feet warm in the cold!"

Gilbert looked over Ivan at Sadiq. "Can you imagine the shit he would knit if he were pregnant or something?"

"I would be the best mommy in the world!" Ivan squealed happily and went off in a dream-like state.

"Isn't he awesome?" Gilbert gave Ivan a noogie.

Sadiq got up and walked away.

///

It was mid afternoon when Feliciano finally pulled himself out of bed. He was still exhausted even after getting extra hours of sleep, though they were fitful hours. Romano hadn't changed and he tucked his brother in before gathering fresh clothes for the day. Each bedroom had a drawer or wardrobe of clothes to 'borrow', but the ones he was using were a bit too big. Maybe a nice hot shower would help to perk him up a bit. This was the third time he had ever been so depressed. The first was the car accident, and the second was Antonio's death. Now this depression involved someone he liked not wanting to be with him. It just wasn't fair. Romano was nothing but cruel to Antonio and he was loved anyway. He was always referred to as 'the sweeter twin', but apparently when dealing with Ludwig that didn't matter. Maybe he should try being mean to Ludwig to gain his respect? Romano denied Antonio's invitation for a first date about four times before finally saying 'yes', but he couldn't do that with Ludwig. Ludwig wasn't as kind or easy-going like Antonio was.

As he headed for the shower, Ludwig was coming up the opposite way and their gazes met. Feliciano blushed and hid his face behind the pile of clothes, too embarrassed to face him. He shuffled along towards the bathroom, praying that Ludwig didn't stop to talk to him.

"Feli?"

'He said my nickname!' Feliciano took a deep breath and then peeked out from the clothes. "Y-Yes?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "About last night…I don't want to make any real promises yet, but-"

"It's fine, Ludwig. Don't worry about it."

"No, listen to me. When the time comes for us to conquer the human world, I will take you to live with me and my brother. You won't be a human slave, but we will find something for you to do. This way, you don't have to be scared of the future, or worry about trying to be in a relationship with me to keep you from being a slave. This is what I can offer you."

It was better than nothing, yet it still wasn't the answer he wanted. "Okay, Ludwig. Thank you."

"Does that make you feel better?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, it does. Thanks." 'I have to run!' He darted for the bathroom, rushed in, and locked the door behind him. Not that a lock could keep any of the demons out, but it helped him to feel secure. If Ludwig had any respect he would not force the door open. 'I won't be a slave, but they will find work for me? Like what? Cleaning? Washing dishes? Polishing shoes?' He placed the clothes on the counter and turn on the hot water, letting it scold him. 'I wish I knew what my real destiny is. Kiku speaks of it…but I haven't seen anything yet…other than my strange powers.' Arthur was supposed to find answers for him but the warlock has been silent.

Feliciano sat on the shower floor letting the hot spray beat down on him as he wondered what his life would be like if he were an important demon like the others. If he were a demon like them then he could try and protect the humans they wanted to enslave. He could be the savior of the humans. Even he knew such a thought was a joke. It was wishful thinking. In truth, he would just be a servant to Ludwig and nothing else. He couldn't be a hero! All he could be, and ever will be, is a coward. A coward at heart. He couldn't even bear to look at Gilbert's stitches! How would he stand up for the human race against a bunch of demons that frightened him? That demon Botis was just one of hundreds of other demon captains! Some may be even worse than him!

'Why do I have to be so scared and useless all the time?' He silently cursed himself for being forever helpless.

After he was finished, he was surprised to see Kiku waiting for him, dressed normally and having the appearance of a human. Feliciano was happy to see him instead of Ludwig. "Good afternoon, Kiku. How was your meditation?"

"It went well. I thought since it is such a beautiful day we would take a walk in the park nearby. I hear the flowering trees there are wonderful to look at."

"I would love it! Then we could go for a nice cappuccino and gelato!"

Kiku looked nervous. "I…think just a friendly walk in the park would suffice."

Feliciano took his hand. "Don't be silly! Come on, let's go!" He pulled Kiku along and stopped by the living room where the demons were. "Kiku and I are going for a walk! Keep an eye on Romano for me, okay?"

Ludwig stood up from the recliner. "I'd rather you not leave without one of us. I will come as well."

Feliciano wanted to say 'no' but Kiku invited him along. Soon they were walking in awkward silence down the clean city street to the local park. Feliciano had never been in this part of the city and it was free of trash and crime. They passed a few specialty shops and bakeries, where he promised to bring Kiku to later. He was uncomfortable with Ludwig walking beside him, and the demon appeared to be anxious as well. Kiku broke the silence by pointing out the iron sign of the park.

"We are here."

"Oh wow! It's a big park!" Feliciano said as he hurried in.

"Feli! Don't run ahead of us!" Ludwig softly scolded.

"But look at that fountain over there!" he smiled and pointed. "I want to go!" Ignoring Ludwig's call to come back, he ended up tripping and falling.

Ludwig sighed. "He'll destroy himself before we take over the world." He watched as Feliciano whined and cried, rubbing his elbow.

"But you have to agree that his temperament and personality is very refreshing." Kiku smiled at the demon. "Where you come from such brightness in an individual is hard to come by."

"Hmph." He saw how quickly Feliciano stopped crying when two girls walked by, saying that he only had something in his eyes. Ludwig rubbed his temples. "He is hopeless."

"Perhaps. But look at how happy he is right now. This morning he was very depressed and sad. The fact that he is able to switch between moods so easily is fascinating."

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano came running over to him. "There's a strange man looking at us funny! He's over there! I think he's a bum or something! But don't look or he'll know you're looking!"

"Then how am I suppose to tell if he is evil or not?" Ludwig grumbled and looked around for anyone suspicious. His demon sense told him that someone was nearby, and it wasn't one of them. The aura was that of a lesser demon but one belonging to the Fiends. "Stay behind me." He pushed the human behind and looked to Kiku. "Do you sense it too?"

Kiku nodded. "Something is in this park, yet I do not sense a lot of power. We may have only one demon to deal with."

Feliciano squeaked from behind Ludwig. "Does it seem dangerous?" So much for a nice walk in the park. He gasped. "That's the man! He's coming this way!"

Ludwig noticed the person Feliciano was speaking of and he stood tall. This was the aura he was sensing. The man was a demon but one that had possessed a human. The human's eyes were a solid yellow as it stood before them. 'I come with a message from the Three Fiends. They offer terms of peace and promise to grant you all a place in their court so long as you surrender and hand over the Fifth Accursed Nation.'

Kiku moved closer to Ludwig to further shield Feliciano from the demons gaze. "The Fifth Nation has not yet been discovered."

"Even if we did have the Fifth Nation, why would we hand them over to the Fiends?" Ludwig questioned. "That seems a rather ridiculous request, seeing as the Fiends fear the power of the five nations combined. We will be the supreme rulers of this new Utopia. We do not need positions from them."

The demon let out a laugh. 'You know so very little, Duke of the Amalekites.' Ludwig narrowed his gaze. 'General Seere wishes an audience with you. Look for his beam of light this eve after midnight! He will be very angry if you do not show.'

"I will be there." Ludwig promised.

The messenger demon looked at Feliciano. 'So very sweet.'

Ludwig growled, prepared to attack, when Kiku put an arm out to stop him. He watched as the kitsune stood in front of them, faced the demon, and began to glow with a bright light surrounding his form. The messenger demon in the human body could only stare at his glow in awe until the whole body turned solid white like a statue. Kiku's glow faded away, and with a simple wave of his hand, the demon's spirit left the human's body and disappeared into the air. The human man woke up with no idea what had happened and just walked away from them. Both Ludwig and Feliciano stared at Kiku.

"What did you do?" Ludwig asked.

Kiku folded his hands behind his back. "It was a spiritual cleansing. I removed the demon from the man's body and sent its spirit back to its own body. It is not something I can do often, but it is the least violent way I can think of."

Feliciano clapped his hands. "That was amazing, Kiku! To think you can help somebody so easily like that by glowing!"

Kiku, a little annoyed at Feliciano's ignorance (but also can't blame him) answered plainly. "It is a little more complicated than that." He turned to Ludwig. "Are you truly going to go alone tonight?"

"I will bring Ivan with me but that is all. Everyone else is to remain at the house, that goes for the both of you as well. Feli, there is something they want from you, and I believe it is for something more than we have previously thought. I would like you to stay with Kiku tonight in your brother's room. In fact, I want all of you in that room until Ivan and I come back. I may be able to get answers out of Seere."

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered his name. "You will keep protecting me, right?"

"I will." He answered. "I will protect you and your brother from the Fiends."

"We all will." Kiku laid a reassuring hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

Feliciano smiled a bit, playing with his curl. Suddenly, being the center of attention wasn't such a good thing. He took Kiku's hand in one and Ludwig's hand in the other. "Then let's just try to enjoy the day together!"

///

2:00 a.m.

In their demon forms, Ludwig and Ivan stood atop a building looking for Seere's beam of light. They had been standing there for more than an hour waiting for the sign to appear. Ivan was bored and yawning. Ludwig invited this particular demon because Ivan could be very threatening and many of the Fiend followers were cautious of him. But he also had another use for Ivan, and that was to hopefully catch either Seere's himself or someone with him. The demon general would not likely come by himself. If they catch one demon Ivan will get every bit of information out of it. The large demon had never failed in that before. At the moment, Ludwig saw himself as the brain and Ivan as the muscle.

"There it is!" Ivan pointed to the green beam near a body of water.

Ludwig spread his wings. "Let's go."

The beam was coming from the docks, which were dark and currently deserted. There was a lineup of yachts at the dock and the green beam was coming from the largest one at the end. The two demons approached it without fear, hopped onto the boat, and entered into the house. Seated on the couch was the smirking form of general Seere with two naked female demons on either side of him. Seere had planned that in some way; Ludwig had no doubt he brought the females just in case Ivan came, since Ivan wouldn't torture women. He never had and never would. Seere didn't appear surprised that Ivan was with him, either. The elder demon sat cross legged with his arms around the females. All three were bright red in skin color with their small horns being the same shade as well. Seere had a long black beard but his hair was white, much like Gilbert's. He was not dressed in full battle armor, but rather his under clothes with a sash of metals. Seere was the top general of the Three Fiends' army, yet in Ludwig's opinion he was the least troublesome one. General Seere, given his age, expressed a noble side that other generals and captains did not have. Seere was known to accept defeat and respond to reason or logic, a good reason as to why HE was summoned by the Fiends.

Seere spoke in Abyssal. "Duke Ludwig, and Duke Ivan. It's always an honor to see you. Please, help yourself to one of my women."

Ivan raised an amused brow and looked to Ludwig to answer. "We appreciate the offer but will decline. As requested, I am here."

"I knew you would come. Please, sit." He brought over a bottle of wine through the air and some glasses, letting the wine pour itself. "I never start talking business without a good drink."

Ludwig grew suspicious. "Since when do you drink human wine?"

Seere smiled. "Who said it was human wine?"

Now Ludwig could smell it, and it was not wine but blood. "What kind is it?" He took the glass that floated over to him, as did Ivan.

"Young virgins. I know you and your fellow dukes do not approve of babies blood so I brought the next best thing. Fear not, it's not poisoned. If I had wanted to kill you you'd all be dead eons ago."

Ludwig had no doubt in Seere's words and sipped the blood, licking his lips. Damn his demon instincts! Ivan had downed his already with Seere offering him more.

"Now then, if you'll have a seat we will discuss business. I am not here to fight, nor am I here to kill you. We have a few, well, concerns."

"Who is we?" Ludwig asked.

"The Three Fiends, of course. Now then, I will be completely honest with you. I have no care who takes over the world, be it the nations or the Fiends. Humans mean nothing to me. I don't care to own them and I don't care to eat them. This is why the Fiends chose me to speak for them."

"You will understand if my fellow dukes and I have some skepticism about that?"

Seere nodded. "Of course. I would be cautious as well. But we are here to discuss the Fifth Nation, and you currently have him."

Ivan looked to Ludwig. "We do?"

Ludwig shook his head. "We do not have the Fifth Nation."

Seere smiled. "You do. He just hasn't been reborn yet. Your little human vessel is much more than a food and power source for you. I'm sure you have witnessed him do…strange things, correct?"

"Are you saying that Feliciano is the Fifth Nation?" Ludwig had had some inkling but he didn't want to believe it. Feliciano as a demon duke? He'd bring down the entire Abyss!

"I am. However, our resources show that he, unlike you, will have two choices when he dies. Two choices at eternal life."

"Two? And these are?" This was news to Ludwig.

Seere stroked the cheek of the one of the females. "The angels of the Light World, of course."

Ivan gave a snort. "Since when does the Light World wish to get involved with earth?"

"Ever since we began fighting for it. They want a piece of the pie now. As we all know, those 'angels' are anything but holy and innocent. They will enslave the human race the same as we would, however, they would conduct things a little bit differently. If they get control of the earth, then our demon kind will be banished forever in the Abyss. We will never get a second chance at world domination."

"Are you suggesting the Dark One team up with the Fiends?" Ludwig asked. "The Dark One will not do that."

Seere nodded. "I know. My masters do not want to do it either. However, if the Light World gets a hold of your human, Feliciano, his name is? If they get a hold of him then they will use his life force as a vessel to let the 'Blessed Light' shine down on the world, releasing every fucking angel warrior into the mortal world. Those angels shine so brightly that we will be no match for them, and your human would glow the brightest."

Ludwig looked down into his glass of blood, seeing Feliciano's smiling and stupid face in it. So he was the Fifth Nation: The Raphaim. The Cowards. But if what Seere says is true, then everything they knew up until now was a lie. If Feliciano had the choice to choose between Light and Dark, he'd choose Light. Feliciano owed them nothing. If he joined the Light World, he would not have to fear being enslaved and he would actually HELP the humans. Why would the simple minded human, who loved everything bright and happy, want to spend the rest of his life in the dark Abyss with them? There was no sunlight, no flowers, and nothing 'pretty' like he was used to in this world. The Light World would see to the earth staying the way it is. Also, the Light World had more opportunities than the Dark World did.

"But, there is one little issue. SOMEONE from the Light World is present in this world right now and keeping Feliciano safe from the Darkness." Seere stated. "If his twin brother were awake we could have had a better chance snatching one of them to use to our advantage. Both twins hold equal power. But that SOMEONE has protected the brother by putting him in a deep sleep so we can't use his power. Self sacrifice, and whatnot." He rolled his eyes with amusement. "I guess there are good angel warriors out there. Without that SOMEONE, we cannot wake him. So the other twin, Feliciano, is the next best thing. In short, we need him on the demon side. Once he is reborn as the Fifth Nation, the Light World will have no chance at domination; and then the dukes and the Fiends will continue the battle for ultimate control. You may think once the Five Nations are together you will reign supreme, but there are many ways to get around it." He smirked. "However, if the Light World gets him first, well, you know the results. Think on it, would you? No one will make any further moves until you come to a decision. You have three nights. Enjoy the blood." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ivan looked to Ludwig. "Feli is the Fifth Accursed Nation. We must awaken him." Ludwig was silent, but his body was trembling. "He has to make the choice to be with us. It must be you who persuades him because of his feelings for you." Ludwig still would not answer. Ivan looked down at his boots. "We know who that angel 'someone' is, and Feli would go towards the Light World in a heartbeat. He has to be a demon. We need him on our side." He stood up. "You have to make him love you all the more. Gain his trust and heart; mate with him, and then you will have to kill him."

Ludwig gave a dark roar, burst into flames, and broke the glass in his hand.

End Chapter 9 TBC

Extra 2: Arthur and Francis' Story

Francis and Arthur (Told from Francis' point of view)

I never cared for the English courts.

My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I was visiting England along with my king while he attended some royal business. While I didn't mind accompanying my king, I did mind the bland company, not to mention the food, of the English court. Their wine was terrible, and their women were far more foul. Too boring for my tastes: too…bland. I shared my company with them, of course, but I much rather have my own countrywomen. They all dressed boring and plain, even their men were blandly clothed! No style. No design. No beauty. Just…bland.

One night during a royal feast there was a wild thunderstorm raging outside. Many of the English people were concerned and panicked. For some reason, I always found the English to be stupidly superstitious when it came to acts of nature. I couldn't tell you how many English nobles I've met who went on and on about 'ghosts'. Silly little people.

While I rest against a pillar sipping my wine, I notice the crowd has gone silent and began to part. Who could be coming? The English king and queen, along with my own, were already present. I stood taller than most here, and standing up on my toes I could see the man who entered the hall. This man I had never seen before. He must be new at court. His attire was equal to that of English nobility. Perhaps some newly made lord? As the man walked to join the English king on the dais, I took notice of people's reaction to him. They all whispered, looked even fearful, or shook their heads in distaste. Just who was this man?

I kept my sights on him as he whispered to the king, either making him laugh or nod his head. I didn't know what it was, but something about this man had peeked my curiosity. Aside from those bushy brows above his eyes, the blonde man was beautiful. Perhaps it was those green eyes or that prideful, cynical look about him. He was the type of man you wanted to take down a few pegs. Unable to stand the mystery any further, I turned to the nearest nobleman.

"Excuse me, sir." I ask, in my best English. "But who is that man with the king?"

"That is Sir Arthur Kirkland, the king's royal astronomer. But don't let that man fool you, sir. He is naught but evil."

"Evil?" I repeat. "He doesn't appear evil."

"Oh, he is. We all think he has the king under some sort of spell. He dwells in the Dark Arts and witchcraft!"

I smile. "What proof do you have?"

"Uh…well…" The man fumbled over his words. "It's…just known!"

I laugh. "I see. Well, thank you."

Dark Arts? Witchcraft? Nonsense. Still, I was very attracted to this man and was unsure of why. It wasn't lust, or was it? I haven't even spoken to the man yet. I waited for a chance to get him alone when he was mingling with the crowd. "Excuse me?" I got his attention. "I don't believe we've met." I gave my very best bow. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, a dear and trustworthy friend of my king and a lover of all things beautiful. Whom might you be?"

The man named Arthur looked amused as he returned the bow. "Welcome to our court, Sir Francis. I am Arthur Kirkland, chief astronomer to our majesty, the king."

I wanted to know more about this man. I felt myself drawn to him in a way like I've never felt before. "I am not familiar with much astronomy. My talents lie in the arts and fine wines, and beautiful women of course."

"You are indeed a Frenchman, no doubt." Arthur smirked. "Walk with me then, Frenchman. I will tell you some basic points of modern astronomy."

My 'lesson' had turned from astronomy to fucking in an empty room. It was dark save for the flashes of blue lightening. Something had come over me, a savage need of want for the mysterious blonde haired beauty. He did not fight me, rather, he was an active participant. There was not a spot in that room we hadn't been on before the last of our energy had left. It was the best sex of my life!

"When can I see you again?" I ask as we dress.

"This is our one and only time." Arthur looked at me. "I hope I didn't lead you on?"

I was surprised and shocked by his sudden cold exterior, as if what we just did never happened. "You would just forget about what we did?"

Arthur shrugged. "I enjoyed it, but I don't like commitments. View me as a whore if you must. Whatever helps you to sleep at night. Good day to you, Sir Francis."

Alone I stood, baffled, in that cold dark room. How dare Arthur walk out on me like that! The man was evil, all right. Evil and greedy! For the first time ever, I felt used. Arthur just wanted a good tumble and I gave it to him, numerous times. I was amazed he could even walk straight! What a cruel, cold hearted man. And yet, I wanted him. I wanted him all the more. I would not take this dismissal lightly! No one dismissed Francis Bonnefoy!

I found myself following him after the storm had ended. The party was over and everyone had headed home. I'm sure my king is wondering where I am, but I mustn't let Arthur get away. The man was going somewhere, secret, I would think, judging by how sneaky he was being. I followed his cloaked figure to the stables where he mounted a horse and rode off. Quickly, a grab a horse myself and ride after him. Although the storm had stopped the rain still fell, helping to mask the sounds of my horses' hooves. I could only follow the little lantern on Arthur's horses' saddle as we entered the woods. It was harder to see, but I would not give up! Then, I had lost sight of the lantern. Now I did not know where I was! I was lost! All the woods seemed the same. It was dark, rainy, and cold. I hated being wet!

'Damn it!' I swear. 'How the hell am I going to get home now?'

Then, a strange sound in the distance caught in my ear. A violin? All the way out here? Was it Arthur? Curious, I follow the sound with my horse. As it grew louder I recognized the tune as 'Greensleeves', written by King Henry VIII himself. The king of England wouldn't be all the way out here? My horse stops, rears in fright, and nearly throws me off. I steady the large beast but it will not move any further. I tie the reigns to a tree and follow after the sound. The rain had slowed, and the night sounds of the forest began their own song. This was an eerie place. A dark place, I could feel it. So why wasn't I turning back? Why did I still seek out Arthur?

"Because I want him." I whisper to myself.

I soon come upon a large clearing. This place was holy, but not in the same way as a church. It was entirely different. Entering further, I see that it is some sort of ancient graveyard given the cracked and crumbled state of the tombs. There was a mist along the ground, probably from the rain? The song was close now. Up ahead I see the faint warm glow of a light. I hurry after it and come upon the object of my adventure. Arthur. He sat atop a statue of a dark stone figure, a gargoyle, as he played that violin. Still cloaked, the man took no notice of me. I walk closer, waiting for Arthur to notice my presence. I gaze at him lounging upon that statue. I look at that long leg resting on a stone wing, only hours before those limbs were wrapped around my waist. What was Arthur doing out here in this place all by himself? Was Arthur really in to the Dark Arts?

"Who are you?" Arthur stopped playing and glared at me. "YOU! Who are you? How dare you come to this sacred place!"

"Arthur! It's me, Francis!" I lower my hood so he can see me. His eyes widen.

"Francis? What are you doing out here? Did you follow me?"

"I did. I wanted to see you again, and this is where I followed you to." Arthur didn't appear happy to see me.

"You stupid fool! Now I must kill you!" I watched him draw a dagger from his belt and I back away, putting my hands up.

"Stop it, Arthur! I mean you no harm!"

"I can't have you telling the king of this!"

"I swear I will not tell!" Arthur didn't believe me. "I swear it! Please, lower your dagger."

Arthur did so and I let out a sigh. "What do you really want, Francis?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you again."

"Well, I don't want to see you."

"Arthur, you really hurt me back there. I was…I'm very attracted to you. Strangely attracted. I couldn't bear the fact that you left me after we had done so much together."

Arthur laughed at me. "Foolish frog! Tis only lust."

"No." I say firmly. "I believe it is more than that. I've never felt this way about anyone, least of all a man. I adore women, and I share their bed whenever I wish. But you, you are different. I was told that you are a witch, or tamper in the Dark Arts. Is this true?" Arthur's lips slowly inched in to a smile.

"What do you think?" Before I could answer, Arthur had disappeared and I found him standing behind me.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." My eyes widen. So it was true? "Being an astronomer is only my daytime cover."

Arthur moved away from me, sauntering over to a tall tomb and disappearing behind it. I glance around to the other side, but he is gone! I whip my head around, searching for him. I hear a mocking laugh- it's him! So this is what I'm feeling! Witchcraft! He has bewitched me!

"Francis-" He voice calls to me. I follow. "Francis…come to me." I see a lantern swinging up ahead and a figure moving slowly. I follow it, and the sound of Arthur's voice. I glance down at the mist beneath my feet- in it I see faces. Ghostly images, yet I do not fear them. "Francis…" That sweet voice again!

My boots catch on something. I look down to see a pile of clothing- Arthur's clothing. I grin. Was he naked now? I continue to follow that swinging lantern, but stop when I hear his laughter. The lantern light disappears. I hear footsteps to my right. I turn- only darkness. A flash of pale flesh moves to my left. Again, darkness. Was Arthur playing with me?

"Francis." I turn around to see him standing beside a broken tomb, naked, save for some strange body art and jewelry. Strange, I did not notice the body art when we were in that room. He beckons to me- and I follow.

Arthur leads me to a large tomb engraved with demonic pictures and symbols. I paid them little mind. I wanted the naked form climbing those stairs the most. He enters through the iron gate and I am close behind. It is dark, but only for a moment. Arthur takes my hand and hundreds of candles burst to life, lighting up the tomb. I look all around. Skeletal bodies litter the floor, some full and others broken. Skulls lined the base of a large stone table. Just like outside, the table was engraved with demonic dancing figures. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I was no true man of God, but this was too much to bare. As I try to leave, Arthur grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going, Francis? Don't you want me?"

"I do…but not here." Arthur laughed, pulling me over to the table with him.

"If you want me to be yours then you have to claim me here amongst the eyes of the Dark One. Claim me before He does."

"The…Dark One?" I question. "Who is that? You speak of the Devil! WITCH!" I try to turn away but I'm pulled back by Arthur, and he crushes his lips to mine. Instantly, I am transfixed by his kiss and touch. He throws that taught, naked body against my clothed one, fumbling with the front of pants. Unable to resist this sexual need, I give in and take Arthur on the stone table. Inside him I feel complete, like we belong together. He cries my name so sweetly, his face twists in pleasure and those long nails claw at my back. I thought I could hear the sound of whispers: perhaps singing or chanting. The sounds only urged me on, fucking him in the earnest now.

I had made a deal with the Devil that night. I claimed His messenger of evil, forever binding me to Arthur's soul and magic. But I didn't care. I possessed the most beautiful and bad tempered man on this earth. Arthur was mine and I was his. We spent every day together- not caring who sees. King Henry did not care, and would silence anyone who questioned our 'relationship'. I never went back with my king. I was to remain here, in my lover's homeland, together with him. I was very careful about leaving the castle with Arthur. I would go with him to his Dark rituals where he would meet up with others. Arthur would dance naked around a large bonfire with others, all the while keeping those green eyes focused on me. I would watch them do their strange spells and sacrifice animals. They would join hands and chant in ancient tongues- they would call for demons and ghosts to wrong those who have done them harm.

One night, I had to defend my lover against another. A warlock wanted to sleep with my Arthur in order to feel closer to the Dark One. I would not allow it, and challenged the man to a duel. I had won with little trouble, not even one strand of my beautiful hair fell from its tie. After that moment I felt empowered, and I wondered if this was the Dark One accepting me. I had, after all, taken the one whom He desired. Such a forgiving being He was. In front of everyone I took Arthur with no shame. I wanted everyone to know that we belonged together, in this world or the next.

But our happiness was cut short due to the cruelties of this human world. I was accused of being a Lutheran. How foolish! I never dabbled in religious affairs of any kind. King Henry did not believe these accusations, but the Catholic church and the English council did. Behind the king's back, I was dragged from my bed and tied to a pyre. The people threw bundles of sticks at my feet. Panicking, I called out to Arthur, to the Dark One, to anyone who would help me. I saw the flames coming closer. The sticks were lit. The smoke clogged my nose and throat. And then, I heard Arthur's voice in my head.

'I will free you from your earthly body! You must let yourself go. I will take you away before the flames can cause you any pain. Come with me, my love. We shall be together even in death.'

I did as Arthur commanded. I felt my soul leaving my body. I looked back at myself, the shell of my body, hanging limp against the pyre as the flames consumed it. I knew I was crying. I was now a ghost, a phantom, a spirit floating over the crowd and through the city, only to land in the waiting arms of my Arthur. Arthur cradled my ghostly form close, whispering soft words in that dark tongue of his.

"Fear not, my love. They will pay for what they have done to you. Stupid humans and their idiotic beliefs in false gods and saints! All of them will pay!"

And so I travel with my lover to the court of King Henry VIII where he reveals himself as a follower of the Devil. The king is shocked and outraged. He sentences Arthur to death by burning, the punishment for a witch or warlock. My lover was brave being brought to the pyre. I watched from a distance as he smirked, and laughed, as the pyre was lit. I scream in silence as the flames engulf him. But Arthur was not dead yet. He suddenly burst through the flames, flew high in the air, and attacked the crowd with lightening from his fingers. The people screamed and ran. He sent fire to their houses, and to them. He shouted to the sky that the people were forever cursed and that they were being punished for killing me, an innocent man. I had to turn away from the brutal sight.

Once everything had quieted down, I met Arthur again in the old graveyard. He too, was a ghost, the same as I. Immediately we embraced. 'What is going to become of us now?' I ask.

'We rest for now, my love.' Arthur answered. 'The Dark One will call for us every time He needs us. We will awaken in different times and different worlds to do his bidding. Together we will remain for all eternity.'

I smile at him and bring my soul mate in to a kiss. I don't know what the future holds for us, but so long as I am with my beloved, I know I will always find my way. So together we enter that old tomb where I had claimed him and lie down together on the table. That is the last thing I remember- until I woke up in the year 1588, watching as the ships of the Spanish Armada came sailing to the English shores. Arthur and I were to face a mystical being riding upon those ships. A Spanish man by the name of Antonio.

And so began our long history of battles throughout the ages.

End Extra 2


	10. Ebony and Ivory

***Okay, this is the last chapter in Part 1! The story will continue in Part 2: The Abyss.

***Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi 

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

***EXTRA! EXTRA! Sadiq and Heracles’ story is at the end of this chapter!!!!***

 

‘We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m  
So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say fuck it before we kick the bucket  
Life's too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (Go berzerk!)' -Berzerk- Eminem

Chapter 10: Ebony and Ivory

‘Feliciano as a demon…living in the darkness of the Abyss for all eternity.’ Ludwig sat at a dank bar, gulping down shit beer after shit beer. Ivan was next to him, having bought himself a bottle of vodka. ‘Mate him…and then kill him. I have to make him want to be a demon.’

How could he do that to Feliciano? How could he make that stupid little human into a monster such as he? Feliciano couldn’t run a demon nation! But that wasn’t the worst part of it all. The worst part was having to actually kill Feliciano- he would have to make the choice to live as a demon. That led his mind in another direction. What would Feliciano look like as a demon? Would he have horns? Claws? A tail and wings? Would he have sex appeal? Just what were the Cowards like? They couldn’t be like Sadiq’s group. And just the thought of Feliciano as a demon made him rock hard. He closed his eyes and envisioned a demon Feli baring his fangs and running clawed hands all over his body, begging to be mated and fucked. Ludwig licked his lips, letting his tail sway viciously in excitement. Ivan must have smelt his arousal, for the other demon was soon purring.

Ludwig hissed at him. “This is not for you!”

“Ah, for our little Feli then?” Ludwig glared at him. “As if you needed an excuse to fuck him.”

“I have control, unlike some demons. Feliciano is…too sweet to become a demon.”

“But he has to be. If he doesn’t, then we lose.”

Ludwig hissed again. “I know that! I just wish there were some other way.”

“Speak to Sadiq, and Kiku. I think they will have the best answers for you.”

“Hmph. Sadiq is out with my brother and Kiku is hard to find when the kitsune is meditating.”

“Hm. What are you so afraid of, Ludwig? Fucking Feli to death? Or fearing falling in love with him?” 

“How would you like to have that vodka bottle shoved down your throat?”

Ivan chuckled. “Okay, I’m sorry. I spoke too soon. But in my opinion, I think Feliciano will choose to be a demon because he loves you. He is a hopeless romantic. He will choose to follow you.”

“As if you would know about love? You can’t even choose between my brother and Alfred.”

Ivan pouted. “I would love to have them both but they will not cooperate.”

“You can’t have both. It’s one or the other.” He stood up from the stool. “I’m done here. I want to go home.”

In demon form, the two walked along the dark city streets, coming in to a sleazy part of town. Neither one of them cared. Ludwig was lost in thought and Ivan was whistling a tune. The sound of loud laughter and cursing brought their attention to a stoop full of men, about seven or eight. The men took notice of them.

“Hey fags! Is it Halloween already?” Shouted one.

Ludwig frowned. Ivan smiled. 

“Hey, big nose!” Called another. “You some kinda retard or somethin’?” 

“I guess they going to a…ah, what the fuck that thing called? Oh yeah! Theys going to a Twilight convention!” Everyone laughed. Ludwig was not amused. Ivan didn’t get it. 

“Yo, dragon gays!” Said another man, who looked to be the leader. “You got any liquor on ya? Cigs? If not, I’ll just take all ya money!” He flipped out a knife. “No money, then me and my boys here will have ta get rough with ya!” The other men joined with him, holding blunt objects as weapons. 

“We don’t want any trouble.” Ludwig said smoothly. “Now step aside so we can be on our way.”

“Hey buddy! Don’t go talkin’ all fancy like! You talk like that, that means you got money! You wanna lose an eye? Hand it over!”

Ivan stepped in front of Ludwig. “My friend here said we would like to be on our way. So please, step aside, before I am forced to rip your face off and wear it as a mask.” Ivan smiled sweetly. 

Ludwig crossed his arms. “Ivan, you can do as you want with them. Entertain me. I’m angry.” 

“And beating up the bad guys will make you feel better?” Ivan hopped happily from one foot to the other.

“Yeah? Dat so?” The others circled them. “You think ya can take us all on?”

One of the men aimed his fist at Ivan’s back and gave a punch, only to have his wrist shatter and his bone to puncture out through the elbow. He screamed in pain. The others panicked and began to attack. Ivan welcomed it. He let his mouth spread wide, showing the leader all of his many rows of shark teeth. The leader was frozen with fear. Ivan clapped his hands on the man’s head, squeezed tightly, and watched with glee as it exploded. The others tried to run, but Ivan caught up with them. Calling forth one of his instruments of torture, he taunted the men with the large pendulum on a chain. Everywhere they turned, Ivan was there. 

“You want to pick on innocent night travelers? Well, we of the night will feast upon the flesh of your corpses!” He let loose the flying pendulum, letting its sharp blade slice three of the men in four pieces each. The remaining few ran, screaming in terror. Ivan ripped out the spine of one and a ribcage of another. For each one, he used his powers to impale their bodies on the streetlights, letting them all hang in a straight row; four on the left and four on the right. One was still alive, paralyzed with shock and fear, his body twitching and bleeding. Ivan flew up to him, smiling. “Aren’t you the one who made fun of my pretty smile? I like my smile a lot. I’m a very handsome demon, and I’m hungry. So very hungry.” Ivan began to pull out the man’s inners, watching the last bit of life in him slowly die. Ivan instead let the guts fall to the street. “As if I’d eat trash.” He flew back down to meet Ludwig. “We should go.”

Ludwig had his arms crossed and tapped his foot. “Was all this really necessary? I meant rough them up a bit. Now we’ve drawn attention to ourselves.”

“Yes, it was.” Ivan smiled. “I never cared for bullies.” He tilted his head to the side. “Never. I hate bullies.”

“Whatever.” He wasn’t in the mood to care enough. “Let’s get out of here.”

They left just in time as the screams were starting and sirens were blaring. 

///

Feliciano sat alone in the living room with the news on, staring in terror at the pixiled images of dead bodies hanging from streetlights. The treatment of humans from demons were unspeakable, and to think he would have to live in a world where they were enslaved. He would be fine, though. He would be living safely with Ludwig…but what about his parents? They were overseas now and there was no word, so far, of anything happening there. People were starting to get in a panic after this horrendous event occurred. Would that mean the Fiends will get stronger because everyone is getting scared? He looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could be at that meeting with the other demons. Even Kiku was up there with them. Feliciano was told to stay inside until they came back in. Just what were they talking about up there? 

He turned off the television, unable to see anymore, and went up to Romano’s room. Before he went insane with curiosity he had to busy himself, and Romano was due for a bath. He filled up a bowl with water and got some towels from the bathroom along with shampoo and soap. An older man must have lived here with his family, because there was nothing but Old Spice everything in the shower. Removing the top sheets, he slipped some towels under Romano’s limbs and head to catch any water. Wetting a washcloth, he squirted on a tiny amount of the Old Spice bodywash, proceeding first with Romano’s right arm. 

“Romano…if I have to leave you behind…will you hate me forever?”

No reaction.

He washed off the soap. “I will do everything I can to make sure you stay with me. If only I could wake you up.” Next he washed the entire right side of him, and then moved to the left. “I was a fool…more so than ever. I tried to tell my feelings to Ludwig and I was rejected.” No response. “I think of all the times you rejected Antonio-“ there was a tear in the corner of Romano’s left eye. “And I get jealous.” He gently rubbed the washcloth along Romano’s chest. “I know you loved him…you just had a cruel and rotten way of showing it.” Now he moved on to the hair, which was always the hardest part. He would have to pick up some dry shampoo. “I want a relationship the same way you had with Antonio. I want that too…and for some reason, I really, really want Ludwig. I don’t know what it is…there’s just something that pulls me to him.” He rubbed the shampoo into a light lather. “I’m such an idiot.” 

///

“See, I had been right all along!” Alfred declared proudly. “Feli IS the Fifth Nation, and you all snuffed me!”

Gilbert waved him off with his hand. “Yeah, yeah, sit down and shut up. This is important, you know. We have to kill our precious little human. Or rather, Ludwig does.”

Ludwig frowned deeply. “Why does this keep coming back to me?”

Sadiq answered, “He trusts you the most.” 

“It is his feelings towards you.” Kiku added on. “He looks to you as a friend and protector.”

“I think,” Ivan started. “Ludwig is just concerned for Feliciano’s mental state when becoming a demon. As I’m sure we all remember, very clearly, becoming demons ourselves was no cakewalk. It was painful. Excruciating. Feli can’t even stub his toe without crying.”

Gilbert snickered. “He’s a big baby is what he is! But let’s move away from the human right now. Explain again, little bro, just what Seere said.”

“We need to put our conflict on hold to make sure the Light World does not take over.” Ludwig stood up from the roof floor. “Once we get the Light World out of the way, we can continue battling for dominance of this world.”

Sadiq shook his head. “That makes no sense to me. I thought the Fiends are afraid of having the Five Nations come together. We will come together and get rid of the Light World, but then wouldn’t we just destroy the Fiends? Surely they know that already, unless they have a secret plan we don’t know about?”

“We have to talk to Arthur.” Kiku offered. “He can speak to the Dark One about this and maybe He can advise us what to do.”

Ivan spoke up next. “Speaking of Arthur, we need that angel heart he has. Antonio is the angel Seere spoke of, and that angel knows something that we don’t.”

Alfred stood next to him. “Are you saying that Romano’s coma was no accident?”

“We believe that to be so.” Ludwig answered. “That is what Seere said. The car accident was a setup, targeting Antonio rather than Romano. There is one thing we demons have over angels, we cannot be killed in demon or human form by another human. Angels, in human form, can be killed; and Antonio was in his human form. Seere mentioned self-sacrafice, which could be why, when I met Antonio in the hospital, he asked to die looking like a human. But he’s not dead.”

“Then maybe the Light World has abandoned him.” Gilbert offered. “Maybe we can snag him on our side, then we’ll have inside info on the Light World.”

“We won’t know anything until we speak to him.” Ludwig snorted. “I only hope Arthur hasn’t done something to the heart.”

“This is all so confusing!” Alfred rubbed his temples. 

“Let’s get Feliciano on our side and then we can proceed from there.” Sadiq offered. “Ludwig, put on your charms.”

Ludwig glared. “I’m not comfortable with this.”

“I bet he’s horny!” Alfred laughed. “Just grab him and kiss him! It’s always the innocent and shy ones you have to watch out for!”

Ivan shook his head. “Not everyone is horny like you, my dark rose.”

“Everyone, please, be silent.” Kiku’s body was glowing. “Force is not always the answer. Ludwig, you should speak to Feliciano about all of this. Take your time to explain it all very carefully to him. Tell him of your fears, concerns, and worries. Tell him of the good things that can come of this. Offer him a chance to let your relationship build. You will be greatly rewarded in the end.” His glow slowly faded. 

“I agree with Kiku.” Sadiq bowed. “And take it from me who-“

“Yada, yada, yada!” Gilbert interrupted. “Just because you reign over the Whore Nation doesn’t mean you have to rub it in to the rest of us.”

Sadiq growled at him. “It is NOT the Whore Nation! I hate it when you say that! Ludwig! Control your bloodline!”

“Everyone, shut up!” Ludwig roared. “Here is what we’ll do. From now on, I’m taking control of this whole mission! Ivan and Gilbert, you two go to Arthur’s place and let him know what is happening. Sadiq and Alfred, spread out over the city and look for any activity of any kind, light or dark. I will remain here with Feliciano and Kiku. Move out!”

“Why can’t I go and see Arthur?” Alfred protested. “My brother is still there, you know.”

“Because I need demons who will focus on the task at hand! You’d end up coming back with magic beans!”

Alfred hissed. “I resent that! I can be just as good, no, BETTER than the rest of you! Stop belittling me because I’m younger than all of you!”

“You said it, we didn’t.” Gilbert smirked. 

“You’re still immature, Alfred.” Ludwig pointed out. “This is a very important matter and there is no room for screw ups.”

“Who said I’d screw anything up?” Alfred hollered. 

“Alfred, settle down.” Ivan went over to him. “Just let it go, love. Let it go. He’s under a lot of stress.”

“So that’s an excuse to belittle me?” He pushed Ivan away. “Bite me, Ludwig!”

“He already has.” Sadiq said with a snicker, which made Gilbert burst out laughing.

Ivan glared at them as Alfred flew away. “Now you’ve done it.”

“So what? Alfred will get over it.” Gilbert removed his sunglasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “My little brother can’t help it if he likes his ‘meat’ young and fresh.” Gilbert smirked at his brother’s flame engulfed body. He had made Ludwig angry, and Ivan as well. Speaking of Alfred’s demon innocence being taken by Ludwig and not Ivan always set some heavy tension in the air. 

“And what’s Sadiq’s excuse?” Ivan jutted his thumb to the other demon. “He’s an old man.” 

“Do you want me to kick you like I did him?” Sadiq hissed at Ivan while pointing to Ludwig. “These hooves can shatter stone if they want!”

“Let him go.” Ludwig said, bored of this conversation. “The rest of you, move out. We’ve got work to do. Kiku, come with me.”

///

Now that Romano was cleaned and changed, Feliciano helped himself to some cheesecake in the fridge. He currently didn’t have any demons to contend with for the cheesy piece of Heaven, so cutting himself a generous slice, he gobbled it up.

“Feli?” It was Ludwig. 

Feliciano nearly choked on the cheesecake. “Ludwig? Oh, and Kiku. Are you guys done with the meeting?”

Kiku nodded. “We are. Feli, Ludwig here would like to speak with you. There is a lot to discuss.” 

“Oh…okay.” He put the cheesecake away. “Let’s go to Romano’s room.”

“No.” Ludwig said softly. “We’ll go to mine.”

Feliciano blushed a bit. “O-okay. Do you want me to make you a cappuccino?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Ludwig said and then turned to Kiku. “We’ll call you if we need anything.”

“Very well. I will be here.” His brown eyes silently reminded Ludwig to behave himself and remember what they had spoken about.

Feliciano followed Ludwig to his room, remaining a few steps behind the demon. What did Ludwig want to talk with him about? He hoped he didn’t do anything wrong? Ludwig opened the door and allowed him to enter first. Feliciano glanced behind to see him closing the door, but didn’t lock it. 

“You may have a seat on the bed.” Ludwig offered. “There is much we need to discuss.”

Feliciano sat criss-cross on the bed, looking nervous. “Is it…bad?”

He cleared his throat. “That is for you to decide.” Ludwig stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at Feliciano. He could read the fear and uncertainty in those amber eyes. “We received some interesting news…about you.”

“Me?” 

“Yes. Feliciano Vargas, you are the Fifth Accursed Nation. The Raphaim. The Cowards. You are our missing link. We know this for certain now.”

Amber eyes widened in disbelief. He was the nation they were looking for? “But…but that can’t be. I’m no duke! I don’t know how to rule a kingdom!” 

“You will learn. Listen to me, Feli. You are one of us. You are a demon duke. There is power within you, great power, and it is inside your brother as well.” He saw Feliciano’s look of surprise. “You and Romano are one in the same. If he were awake, you both could probably rule together.”

“If…if I become a demon like you…will I be able to…to awaken Romano?” His eyes were hopeful of Ludwig’s answer.

“You might.” He answered. “Once you become a demon you have to discover all of your powers. That power may very well give you the option to wake up Romano. But we need you to be with us, Feli. We can’t do this without you. Doesn’t it feel…wonderful to be so important?” Kiku had told Ludwig to use Feliciano’s insecurities to help influence his decision. “You can help to make a difference in the lives of the humans we enslave. And you can live forever; be forever young and strong. No one will ever pick on you again. Think about it. You will have a castle, a kingdom, a large legion of loyal demons, and anything you could want.”

“I…I don’t know. It sounds too scary, Ludwig.” He whimpered. 

“But it won’t be, because I will be there to help you.” He was supposed to tell Feliciano about the angels and the Light World, but something told him to keep that part silent until he had gained more of Feliciano’s feelings for him. 

“You would help me?” He looked hopeful then. “Could I live with you and you can help run my kingdom?”

“I…y-yes. Yes, I suppose I could. But do you want to live with me?” Feliciano blushed. Maybe now he could let his passion be known. It would help to nudge Feliciano to their side. “If you choose to become one of us, then we have a chance of being together.” He got onto the bed, moving over to Feliciano. 

Feliciano turned red. “Y-You said you…you didn’t want to…to be in a relationship!”

“If you are demon, then things can be different. You will be stronger as a demon…strong enough to take me.” He stroked Feliciano’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I crave you now, just as you are, but I restrain my lust to keep from hurting you.” He could feel the increase in Feliciano’s heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping faster through his veins. The bloodlust inside of him was slowly coming to the surface. “You don’t know how hard it is for me to restrain myself from just taking you.”

Feliciano trembled, feeling his lower belly flutter with arousal at Ludwig being so close to him. He could feel the intense heat from Ludwig’s demon body. But he didn’t want to just listen to what his body wanted. His heart was reminding him that Ludwig was only speaking out of lust for him; for his special blood and virgin body. Ludwig did not want a relationship. Should he tell him that? Should he remind Ludwig of what was said between them? As much as he wanted to give himself to Ludwig, he didn’t want to do it out of curiosity and lust. When Ludwig leaned in closer to his face, Feliciano turned away.

“I will not be with you if you don’t want a relationship. You…you cannot have me until that decision is made.” Would Ludwig be angry with him? He was afraid to look at the demon’s face.

“A relationship cannot just happen. We may not be compatible for each other.”

“Then we…can’t be together like this. I don’t want it to be this way.” Why was this so hard? His heart was beating in his ears. Ludwig looked to be upset with him. 

“If you become a demon, then we have a chance of being together. I know that I do not want any other demon getting their claws on you. I want you to belong to me, but in this human form of yours…I might kill you. It is a risk I cannot take. So will you become one of us? Will you take up your role as the Fifth Accursed Nation?”

Feliciano shuddered. “I…I don’t know, Ludwig! I don’t know! I’m scared!” He covered his face. “I’m just scared!”

“You won’t have to be scared if you become your real self. This human body of yours is just a shell.”

“But…but you and the others were all near death when you were granted immortal life. Doesn’t that mean that I will…will have to die too?” 

Ludwig moved away from him. He had forgotten about that little matter of ‘death’. “I’m not sure about that, Feli. That is something we will have to ask Arthur. He will know the answer. I sent Ivan and Gilbert there already. I’m sure they can find out for us.” Feliciano began to whimper, and then started to cry softly. Ludwig reached out and pulled him close, holding the small form tightly to his chest. Feliciano gripped the back of his shirt in small fists, crying opening now. Ludwig closed his eyes, concentrating hard on not letting the smell of Feliciano’s fear, sadness, and blood drive him to the brink of sexual insanity. 

“Ludwig?”

“Yes?”

He whispered into the strong chest. “If…if I let you…now…will…will you…will you promise to…to be with- “

Ludwig pulled him away, took the small wrist in his grip, and brought the other’s hand down to his groin. “This is what you do to me.” 

Feliciano felt the large, hard cock in his hand, the inner flames burning his palm slightly. He blushed darkly and began to pant, looking up at Ludwig with uncertainty. 

“Let me claim you. A relationship can build after that.”

Feliciano didn’t know what to do, but his body was yearning for Ludwig’s. Touching the demon’s most intimate part only furthered his desire to feel it buried inside of him. Thinking such a ‘dirty’ thought only heightened his arousal more. Ludwig wanted to claim him so that no other demons could. Wasn’t that kind of like a relationship? But he shouldn’t confuse possessiveness with love. But how could he really know? Maybe this was the only way Ludwig could express his feelings; after all, Ludwig was a demon. There was much he still had to learn about these demons, and if he were to become one himself…he swallowed hard. Lifting his head up, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Ludwig’s. 

Ludwig deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Feliciano’s head and cradle it as he explored the moist heat. The human moaned against him, throwing thin arms around his neck. Ludwig could sense Feliciano’s arousal mixed with virgin life blood that started to burn hot just for him. He wanted that blood right now more than Feliciano’s body. Pulling his mouth away, he gave the swollen lips a lick with his tongue before latching on to the pulsating neck rich with life blood. With each moan from Feliciano’s throat the blood vibrated under his lips, forcing his fangs to grow. He couldn’t resist the blood flow any longer; he needed to taste it, needed to savor that taste and keep it for his own. “Forgive me.” He growled against the pale throat and sank his fangs deep inside the vein, the skin making a slight popping noise. 

The pain was intense, but it only lasted for a moment. When the fangs bit through his skin, Feliciano’s eyes widened and filled with tears. However, with the first gulp of blood came a newfound feeling of euphoria. His eyes rolled back in his head as his head lulled back while Ludwig continued to drink from him. A whine escaped his lips when the teeth were removed, and now he could feel the pain of the deep bite. Letting out a cry, he fell back on the bed holding the spot, feeling the blood gushing between his fingers. He started to panic then, his racing and pumping the blood faster. 

“Move your hand!” Ludwig commanded but ripped Feliciano’s hand away himself. Using his tongue, he gently lapped at the wound, only closing it a bit to slow the bleeding. The smell of the human’s blood in the room was intoxicating, and he wanted to taste more of it. 

He gazed down at the panting form beneath him, flushed with lust yet slightly pale from blood loss, yet the passion was still there. Feliciano may be frightened, but that fear was mixed with a wanton need to be with him. The idea of Feliciano wanting him brought forth a growl like purr. His claws elongated while he gently stroked the human’s face and down to his throat, resting a claw at the jugular. The human tensed beneath him, the blood flowing quickly. Ludwig made sure Feliciano’s eyes were focused on his before moving on. With quick ease, his claws ripped apart the shirt Feliciano was wearing. The human’s eyes flew open and he let out a gasp. 

Feliciano thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Ludwig was looming above him, his normally blue eyes filled with dark blood; his blood. And that smile…the fangs were stained with blood; his blood. Now his chest was bare to Ludwig’s traveling eyes, which looked upon him with a ravenous hunger. Feliciano turned his head to the side, embarrassed that his member was already hard and remaining that way despite his fears. It was painful inside the pants, which needed to be removed if he were to get any relief. Ludwig must have read his mind, for the demon ripped apart the jeans and underwear, leaving him sprawled out naked. He moaned as the cool air hit his freed member, only to have it burning when Ludwig’s large hand wrapped around it. 

“AH! It…It’s hot! Your hand!” 

“You will get used to it. Just relax.” He gently started to stroke the hardness in his hand. “Calm yourself.”

Feliciano closed his eyes, trying to do as Ludwig said. The hand was hot but soon it became bearable, just as Ludwig had promised. Ludwig’s lips nipping at his shoulders also helped to distract him from the heat. He was unprepared for Ludwig to bite him again, this time in the shoulder. He sucked in a breath at the sharp pain, and then, just as before, he relaxed and felt the pleasure. Ludwig pulled away, licked it, and did the same with the other shoulder. He let out a pleasured sigh, “Ludwig…”

“Say my name again. Just like that.”

Feliciano gazed up at him and found himself giving a smile. “Ludwig.”

Ludwig loved the sound of his name spoken like that. Coming from those swollen lips, it was like a sirens song. He pulled the human into a sitting position in front of him. Taking both of Feliciano’s small hands he placed them around his cock. “Stroke me, as I did you.”

“O-Okay.” Feliciano had never touched another other than himself. Ludwig’s erection was large and hard, stiff beneath his fingers like a hot branding iron. To think that inside of Ludwig’s strong body burned an everlasting flame. He looked down at the large member, noticing how it twitched under his strokes. Gently he stroked, unable to look at Ludwig as he did. He was so embarrassed, yet also turned on. To think this massive organ would soon be buried inside of him, warming his insides and pounding him raw. A frightening thought, but a strangely exciting one. “It’s…it’s so big…”

Ludwig purred, his tail swaying in delight. “Are you displeased?” His voice was thick and husky.

“No…just…excited and…and overwhelmed.” He rubbed the hard, twitching tip with his thumb. “I don’t really know…” His hand was batted away, and soon he was back on the bed. Ludwig gave a small roar, or a growl, or a mix between the two. Feliciano let out a yelp as the large black wings spread out wide with a ‘whoosh’, making Ludwig look twice the size he already is. The fangs grew larger, the claws longer, and his cock, the most threatening part, dribbled with pre cum. Some of it fell onto his inner thigh, the white substance leaving behind a quick sting; a slight burning sensation. Suddenly, Ludwig appeared threatening. So much so, that Feliciano thought the demon was preparing to eat him. But that is not what Ludwig intended to happen.

Ludwig was ready to mount and mate this little human; fill him with his cum and brand him as rightfully his. If his demon companions were still here, they would have sensed his arousal of dominance and come to inspect what was happening. He was glad they were alone. The blood was racing through Feliciano’s veins; he had to taste it. He drew his claws swiftly along Feliciano’s belly, bringing forth four long red mark of trickling blood. Feliciano cried out even as Ludwig licked at the marks. He was losing control of himself. His fangs found every supple spot on Feliciano’s pale body, nipping, biting, and sucking. The human was crying in a mix of pain and pleasure, squirming helplessly under him. 

Blood. He wanted the blood most of all. Soon he would ram his cock inside the virgin hole, draw forth the blood, and lap at it like a cat with warm cream. Oh how he wanted it! He bit Feliciano’s belly; even his arms, legs, thighs, shoulders, waist, chest, every major spot was bruised with his fang marks, be it broken skin or dark bruising. The blood was on the white sheets. The lithe body was writhing underneath him. His cock was straining for release. But he sensed something was wrong. Something inside of him told him to stop. He did stop. He jumped off of Feliciano, letting himself levitate in the air. Panting heavily, he tried to calm his raging body and throbbing hard on. ‘What have I done? By all the darkness, what have I done?’ He saw the bloody marks and bruises all over Feliciano’s body. The lithe body was covered in them! Feliciano was crying, his legs still wide apart and the inner thighs bleeding from deep puncture wounds. 

“L-Ludwig…” He breathed out.

“Forgive me, Feli.” He covered his mouth. “Please, forgive me! I did not mean to-“

“No! No please…please come back?” He trembled. “Please…you- you didn’t really hurt me!” That was a lie. His body was in pain. Every inch of him hurt and the blood was making him panic. 

“I did hurt you! I…I lost control…only because you…you make me crazy. Crazy with want and desire…if I had not stopped…” ‘I would have fucked you to death. I can’t take you as a human…only as a demon. “Please forgive me?”

“I do forgive you! Ludwig please! Just…just come back?” He reached his arms up. “Please hold me?”

‘If I hold you…I will only repeat this horror.’ “No, I must go. I’m sorry, Feli. I never meant to hurt you! Please, forgive me!”

“Ludwig! Wait!” Feliciano called out to him but the demon was already flying out the door, and probably out into the city. Feliciano covered his face with his hands and began to sob. 

An hour later, he was soaking in the tub, full jets on, and the water filled with Epson salt to heal the many bite wounds on his body. He squeezed the sponge, lightly tossing it back and forth between his hands. He stared at the faucet from between his knees, the set up looking like two eyes and a long nose looking at him. The jets were relaxing, though. They helped to calm his still racing blood and the painful arousal he had. In a way, he was glad that Ludwig had stopped, thinking back on it. Ludwig didn’t mean to hurt him, but that is how demons made love. As a human, he really was too weak to be with Ludwig. Maybe Ludwig had a point all along. So if he were to become a demon, then he and Ludwig could be together.

‘But do I want to become a demon?’ He looked at his wrinkling hands, imagining what they would look like with claws. ‘They all suffer, though. Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Sadiq…they are all suffering for eternity because of their deaths. Do I want to suffer too like that?’ Did he want constant bleeding bullet holes? Did he want a gaping hole in his stomach? Did he want iron scales on his back? Did he want his eyes stitched together? Did he want to be constantly burning from the inside out? Would his death determine what he would look like as a demon? That didn’t compute, he laughed a bit at that joke. All of his demon friends were not expecting death; death found them. His death would be planned out, or so it would seem.

“When did life become so complicated and weird?” he wet a washcloth and draped it over his eyes. “This is why people drink. I need some wine.” He took a deep breath and relaxed back in the tub, letting the hot water soothe his bites. Something was strange about the water, though. There was a strange smell to it. Feliciano sniffed a bit. “What is that? Ah-!” His bites were starting to sting again. Taking off the washcloth, he saw what the smell and sting was; blood was spraying out from the jets, filling the entire tub. Before he could let out a scream, something pulled him into the bloody water and held him. He struggled to breathe, kicking and flailing around. He could feel his life slipping away- and then he could breath. 

Someone had pulled him out of the water, and he took in a gulping breath of air. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up at his savior to find that it was Kiku. The glowing kitsune purified the water, turning it back to normal and removing it from Feliciano’s body. He flung himself into Kiku’s arms, gasping and coughing as he tried to calm himself down from his near death experience. 

“It’s alright now.” Kiku said in a soothing tone. “Whatever it was I sent it away. Come, let’s get you out of the tub.”

“It just…just happened. Out of nowhere.” He accepted the robe Kiku helped him put on. “Something was trying to kill me!”

Kiku nodded. “They were trying to kill you. Did Ludwig explain everything to you?” Feliciano nodded silently. “And I see by all the marks on your body that he did more than just explain.” Kiku looked a tad bit annoyed. “Demons. I will never understand them.”

“S-so then why would something else try to kill me?” He let Kiku lead him out. 

“The Fiends know who you are. The sooner you are dead, the sooner you can be reborn as the missing nation. We must be going too slow for them.” He sat Feli on the bed. “But for now, you have to be under close watch. Never be alone until we sort this out.”

Feliciano’s eyes widened suddenly. “Romano…oh God, Romano! What about Romano?” He ran out of the room to see if his brother was okay. If they were trying to kill him then they might be trying the same with Romano! Throwing open the door, he had assumed right. He screamed as a black cloud of mist surrounded Romano’s body with a strand covering his mouth and nose. “ROMANO!” Without thinking, he ran over to the bed and started swatting at the mist. “GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY!” He screamed and cried, picking up the bedside lamp to swing at it further. 

“FELI! STAND BACK!” Kiku’s normally soft voice boomed in the room. He waited until Feliciano was out of the way before calling forth his power of light. With a bright glow and the stretching of his nine tails, Kiku’s power attacked the darkness surrounding the twin. The mist was filled with his bright light, which cracked quickly through it like tiny bolts of lightening. The mist was hissing and screeching as it uncoiled its form from around Romano only to shatter into a million pieces. The pieces turned to tiny balls of light, like snow, that disappeared when they touched a surface. The light faded from him, but once he returned to normal his legs gave out on him. He was able to use the wall as support. ‘I’m getting too old for this.’

“Romano!” Feliciano hugged his brother’s sleeping form, letting out a cry of relief when he heard the heartbeat. ‘Thank God, he’s alive!’ He turned to Kiku. “Kiku, thank you! Oh thank you so much!”

“It was nothing.” Kiku regained his composure. “That is not always easy for me to do twice in a row. We should be alright now. The Fiends must know that I am here by now, and they will not attack further knowing what I can do.” 

“You are amazing, Kiku!” Feliciano had to hug him. “You’re a good friend! Thank you so much for all you do! You saved us both!”

“Hm…I would like to rest now, if I can?”

“Oh, yes! Yeah, sure! I’ll stay with you! We’ll go on the couch and wait for the others to get back.”

“Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

He let out a breathy chuckle. “Please, so much has been happening that I can’t even be bothered to think about it. I have to die if I am to become the missing nation. I might as well start practicing, right?”

Kiku sighed softly. “Let us first see what Arthur has to say. After all, he is the only one here who can directly speak to the Dark One.”

“The Dark One…He will be my new leader? My boss?”

“He really isn’t an anything. The Dark One has no form or gender. We tend to refer to him as ‘He’, as one would a god. The Dark One may want to speak with you, know that we know who you are. You must be prepared for that.”

“But I thought only Arthur can speak to him?”

“Each one of the demons spoke to him before they made their choice. It is only Arthur can speak to him on a regular basis.”

‘Speak to the Dark One?’ Feliciano swallowed hard. How could he speak to a demon god?

Yet here he was, a day later, standing in Arthur’s shop with all the demons and golems. Kiku had remained home to protect Romano. He and Ludwig hadn’t said much to each other, but it was easier that way. At least for now. Arthur was fussing around with him, making sure the outfit he was wearing sat just right and the jewelry was perfect. He felt like a necromancer, or at least looked like one. Why would he have to present himself like this to the Dark One? It seemed almost silly. At least now he would have some answers. He glanced at Antonio’s heart in the jar, which was still beating rapidly. He wondered if Antonio knew he was here? Then he looked at Ludwig, who gave him a nod.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asked him. 

“Y-Yes. I’m ready.” All eyes were on him as he followed Arthur into the back room. He took one look back at everybody before the door was shut. 

“You can have a seat in here.” Arthur opened up a door to a tiny room.

“Is it a closet?” Feli asked.

“Far from it. Sit there on that stool.” He saw the uneasy look on the human’s face. “Yes, it’s made of bones. Human bones. Fear nothing from it. Just sit and await the presence of the Dark One. I need to summon Him.”

Feliciano sat on the stool and Arthur closed the door behind him. The room was small, cold, and completely dark. Feli couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face! ‘Be calm, Feli. Be strong. You have to do this. You have no other choice. Be…be brave. Brave and strong like Ludwig!’

Then, something appeared before him. It started off small, and then slowly grew bigger until it sat at the same height as him. He stared at it in awe. Was this the Dark One? A single thick beam of dark energy and black bolts? It was neither warm nor cold. It shined with a light that gave no light, and when it spoke, it spoke without sound.

‘Greetings to you, Feliciano Vargas. I am the Dark One.’

It seemed to be speaking to him in his mind. It didn’t sound like a man or a woman, but like another voice altogether. ‘H-Hello.’ He spoke back with his mind.

‘I welcome you to my Dark Abyss, my new Demon Duke!’

‘I…I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid of dying…I’m afraid to become a demon. I know I have nothing else left in this world as a human, but-‘

‘You belong with me and your comrades in the Abyss. Once we take over the human world, you will have a high position. You will be stronger than a god. More powerful than a king. All of your desires can be yours. Throw away your old human life. You are the Raphaim. The Cowards. You are the only demon who can still associate with humans. They will need someone higher to look up to once they are enslaved.’

‘But why am I the odd one? Ludwig and Gilbert are the Aggressors. Ivan is the Violent Ones. Sadiq the Voluptuous Ones, and Alfred of the Anarchists. Why do the Cowards need to be in the mix?’

‘Cowardice is one of the human races’ strong suits. It is part of their moral sense and keeps them from doing what is right or wrong. The humans will fear the other demon dukes, but they will not fear you. Unlike the others, you hold a whole different source of power, one that holds both elements of Light and Dark. You were born a twin for a reason.’

‘You mean, my brother Romano is-‘

‘He is already dead, forever in a sleep that he will never awake. The angel Antonio saw to that…it was to keep your brother safe from the Fiends. Your brother is the Light, and you the Dark.’

How could that be? Romano was always the mean one while he was the nice one. 

‘There is nothing special or virtuous or righteous about the Light World and the angels. They are just as dark and brutal as we are. They too will enslave the earth given the chance. We must beat them to it. You will be in charge of welcoming the souls of the dead.’

‘M-me?’ Is that why the ghosts had protected him that day from one of the Fiends? 

‘We will collect the souls of the dead for all eternity, growing even stronger. So long as you and your brother are protecting the souls, the Fiends can never attempt to attack us. The humans still need hope; and you will be that hope.’

Feliciano felt like crying. ‘Hope? I’m to be their hope? But…but I’m just a nobody. I’m not a hero! I can’t lead or protect or-“

‘You will. You have no reason to hate the humans, not like the other dukes do. We can keep balance in the new Utopia if you will accept your destiny. The humans and their souls need someone to look to. Will you be their Light in the Dark?’

‘Be their Light in the Dark?’

‘You can be with Ludwig if you accept.’

‘And…if I don’t accept? What will happen to me and my brother?’

‘Then you will die. There will be no Heaven and no Hell for either of you. Antonio’s sacrifice would be for naught and you will never have a chance to better yourself. You can be more than what you are now.’

‘If I do as you say…then…I can help the humans even though I am a demon?’

‘Yes.’

‘But…I have to die a horrible death like all the others…and I’m frightened of that.’

‘You don’t have to die horribly. That was the fate they had chosen, or was chosen for them. You are different. I can awaken the demon within you. You will not have to suffer or die. However, while you will not suffer with a wound, you will suffer internally. Your twin brother will never awake. He will live inside of you, but will never wake again. You must keep his spirit and soul alive within you. Say ‘goodbye’ to your brother, and then we will proceed. You will be the same as you are now, only a full bloodied demon.’

‘Why are you so nice? You’re nothing like I thought you would be.’

‘I am neither good nor evil. I have always been and always will be. Do you accept?’

He was being offered the chance to be great. He could be somebody now. A demon who can help the humans, just as he had wished. There was nothing left for him in this life or form; the world was to be destroyed and the humans enslaved. His brother would never awaken, but live forever inside of him, like an extra spirit or another heart. And why shouldn’t he be allowed to help the humans? Save the good and punish the bad. But the best part of it was…he could be with Ludwig in the proper way. That made him smile. 

‘Ah, sweet love. The demons know more of love and sacrifice than the angels. Are you ready?’

‘…yes.’ The Dark One moved over to him, gently surrounding and cradling him as if he were a baby. He closed his eyes and let the change happen.

///

Outside the room, the others were waiting anxiously. 

“Feliciano has been in there for too long.” Ludwig hissed. “Go check on him.” He said to Arthur.

“The Dark One is speaking with him.” Arthur answered back. “We just have to be patient.” 

Matthew looked to his brother with worry. “I hope Feli is alright? When I’m around him I feel warm and safe.”

Alfred smiled. “I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a Coward, remember? All he has to do is run away.”

“I hope he accepts.” Sadiq moved to stand next to Ludwig. “For more reasons than one.” Ludwig just rolled his eyes. 

“Huzzah!” Gilbert said with a laugh. “We will have gained a new brother! We will soon be five after so long!”

Francis said nothing until he noticed the heart of Antonio jumping up and down inside the jar. “Arthur! Look!” Everyone turned to see the heart.

“What the-?” Gilbert ran to look closer at it. “It’s got a mind of its own!” 

“Should we let it out?” Ivan asked curiously. 

Arthur glared at the jar. “No! It stays in there! The last thing we need is- “ The jar broke open with a loud shatter of light, and the heart disappeared. Arthur screamed. “NO! NO, NO, NO! DAMN IT!”

“Love, calm down!” Francis brought him into a hug. “The Dark One knows what its doing! Calm yourself!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Ludwig crossed his arms. He was only concerned about Feliciano and hoped everything was going well. 

The lights flickered. There was an echoing ‘dong’, like the sound of an old bell. The five demons knew what that sound meant: a new demon was born. Feliciano had accepted. Ludwig’s heart actually missed a beat. 

///

Kiku watched in stunned awe as the body of Romano slowly elevated itself from the bed with the young man still asleep. In a flash the body was impaled by a dark beam and slowly disappeared from sight. Kiku knew then that Feliciano had accepted, and the Dark One was awakening him.

///

The door opened from the back room, bringing with it a gust of cold air and dark energy. Everyone stopped and looked towards the door where darkness gathered. The room was deathly silent. And then, from the darkness, walked a lithe figure clad in black leather. 

Feliciano Vargas stepped forth from the dark mist and stood before the others. No longer was he the human they once knew. Upon his head sprouted two black horns, small in length and size but pointed at the tips. From his lower back sprouted two long black tails. His eyes, while shown still amber, were changing back and forth between colors; the other being blood red and glowing. His nails had turned to claws, not talons. When he smiled at his friends, his teeth showed double fangs, side by side, top and bottom. His tongue was long but pink and pronged at the tip. He looked the least like a demon, until he revealed his double set of wings. Everyone gasped at the sight of four wings, the top being black and dragon like, the bottom one that of an angel, pure white with feathers. Yet the surprises didn’t end there. From above him came a ghostly form, showing on its upper half of a torso. Both Arthur and Ludwig recognized the ghost as Antonio, and from the air the ghostly form drew a sword, and preformed a protective stance. Feliciano was the only demon that had a familiar (1), and that familiar was Antonio. It was unheard of. 

The new demon simply smiled at his friends and said, with an added giggle, “What are you all staring at?”

End of Part 1 and Chapter 10. To Be Continued in Part 2 The Abyss- Chapter 11

1) A ‘familiar’ is an eidolon (spirit or phantom) summoned by the bearer. Familiars can take many forms, such as bats, ghosts, and fairies. They can also be formed from the souls of captured enemies. Their most common purpose is to provide the bearer with support skills. Some Familiars may also use special attacks to assist the bearer in combat. (Taken from Castlevania Wiki)

EXTRA EXTRA! (Self Edited)

Sadiq and Heracles

They all hated him, and for what reason he would never really know.

Heracles Karpusi had grown up in a small farming village in Greece. There he lived with his father and mother tending to the sheep. Aside from the sheep, Heracles was also a hoarder of stray cats. Most of them resided in the barn, keeping control of the mice and rat population. A few of the cats would follow him inside during the evenings. That was what he loved best about the farm, his cats. There were so many of them that he had lost count and each one was named ‘cat’ or ‘kitty’. 

But there came a fateful day where he was taken away from his home, his family, and his cats. One early morning he woke up to people shouting in the village streets, saying the ‘enemy’ was coming. He joined his father at the door while his mother begged them not to go. Father and son followed the other out of the house and in to the streets where they could help defend their village. Defend it they would, but win they would not. The enemy was stronger, wielding weapons and wearing armor. Their numbers were great, which helped to destroy their little village. Heracles fought back with all his might, refusing to give up even after it was hopeless. By the end of the battle he was exhausted, no longer able to stand or swing his farmer’s rake. He was one of the last few men still standing. But the enemy advanced, bound his hands, and hauled him away from his home. Exhausted and in pain, he fell limp in his bonds.

Sometime later he woke up to find himself tied to a post with a few other young men and women from his village. Some of them he recognized but could not recall their names. Where were they? Who had taken them, and why? He looked around at the men holding him captive. They spoke another language, one he was not familiar with. He assumed it was the language of the Ottomans. Their style of dress gave it away. Heracles never bothered himself with lessons on the Ottomans like his father had wanted. Often, he would hear his parents talking about the Empire but he never cared for such talk. He’d much rather be with his cats and snoozing in front of a fire. How he wished he could be doing that right now. 

He tried to make sense of their speech as the soldiers talked to one another, pointing at him and other members of his village. It wasn’t until the next day when a group of merchants came by; slave traders. The soldiers began handing off his fellow villagers to the traders. When it came time to him, Heracles would not go. He fell boneless to the ground. Even when the soldiers lifted him he hung limp in their hold. The slave traders were waving him off, not wanting him at all. Heracles was relieved. Yet it only made the situation worse for now he had to travel with the soldiers as a slave. With his wrists bound once again he was forced to walk behind the captain’s horse for every mile they traveled. His feet were blistered, his throat parched and his stomach raged with hunger pains. Heracles was certain he would die like this, and with any hope, The Underworld would have cats. 

A horn was blown. The soldiers stopped, stood tall, and shouted a chant. Heracles didn’t care. He took this moment to collapse on the ground and rest. Sweet relief! To be sitting down. Then there came a shadow above him. He looked up. 

Sadiq and his men were coming back from a general meeting when they stumbled upon the small party of Ottoman soldiers. The soldiers greeted him with respect and cheers, offering him their food and drinks. Sadiq declined, as he always did when offered refreshments from a hungry war party. But what caught his attention was the dirty, battered being slumped on the ground with their hands bound. Curious, he walked his horse over to the person, wondering if it was a man or a woman. The person looked up at him, and although the face was caked with mud, dirt, and sweat, he could tell it was a man. He stared at the man’s olive colored eyes, darker than his own. Those eyes held a fierce anger in them, which brought a smile to his face. 

‘Captain, who is this man?’

‘Just some Greek villager we picked up, general. No slave trader wanted him, so we thought he’d make for some great entertainment on our end!’ 

‘I see. He has some fight in him. Look at those eyes.’

‘He’s a stubborn one, sir. A true wildcat! Just ask the poor guy who had his cock bitten almost clear off!’ He laughed. ‘After that, no one else here would go near him! We punished him good, though. Sound whipping. If you feel he deserves more, general, then have a go!’

Sadiq held up his hand. ‘I think I’m fine, thank you.’ He walked his horse closer to the man, watching as those green eyes followed. The clothes he wore spotted traces of blood from the whipping. He was dirty from head to foot with the strains of travel. His lips were cracked and dry from lack of water, and hunched over showed that he was probably denied food as well. Sadiq felt pity for the young man. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked in Greek. 

He was surprised to hear his tongue spoken for the first time in days, but he wouldn’t answer. This Ottoman man had to be someone very important judging by his horse, dress, and jewels. The king maybe? It didn’t matter to him who or what the man was. This man was, however, the first attractive Ottoman he had seen since being captured. The man was clearly royalty, or some rich noble. He had to look away.

“Come now, don’t be shy. I’m not here to hurt you. What is your name and where do you come from? There is no harm in asking a simple question, is there?” The Greek would not answer him. “Hm. Perhaps some cool water will ease your throat and make speaking easier?” The man whipped his head around, smacking his lips at the promise of water. Sadiq slid down from his horse, grabbed the canteen, and held it to the slave’s lips. He let the man take his fill. “Now, will you tell me your name?”

“…Heracles.”

“Like the myth?” He chuckled. “Well, you have lived up to the name so far to make it all this way and still be alive. I’m Sadiq Adnan, top general of the Ottoman army. Do you know where you’re going?” Heracles shook his head. “These soldiers will take you to their base camp where death will soon find you, be it hunger, rape, or forced labor, your demise rests within that camp.” He saw the Greek twitch. “Why not come with me instead? You could live in my palace as a servant.”

“I’d rather go home.” 

“There’s no home for you to go back too. These men raided it completely. Your best choice would be to come with me.” Taking out a jeweled dagger, he cut the rope around his wrists. “ You can run on those blistered bloody feet if you want, but infection and pain will slow you down. The wild animals will find you easily. Fever will sneak up on you. Even hunger will tear you apart.” Heracles glared at him. “So if you try to go back home you’ll die. Running away right now, you’ll die. Staying with these soldiers, you’ll die.” He tapped his cheek. “Considering the dire consequences, I suggest you come with me.”

“Why take me? I won’t be your whore.”

“Who said anything about that? You’ll like my home. We have a long ways to travel before reaching it. My men and I are just on our way to the ships. Come along with us.” Heracles turned away. “Suit yourself.” Sadiq stood up, pulled a pomegranate from his saddle sack, and took a bite. He purposefully stood in Heracles’ eyesight, noting the look of hunger on the dirty face. “If you’re hungry I have plenty more.” He mounted his horse and walked it to stand beside the kneeling man. “Well?” He held out his hand. 

Letting his hunger take control, against his will, he took the hand. 

Something did not feel right as he mounted the horse. There was an eeriness around them. Heracles thought it was only the sounds of his hunger speaking in odd tongue whispers. He felt a heaviness in his chest, it made his heart ache and throb. Suddenly, he felt extreme hatred for this man who had just rescued him. 

Present day at the Empire…

“Heracles, please! You must rise! The general is waiting for you!” The headmaster shook him.

He grumbled and rolled in to a pile of cats. “He can wait.”

“No! He can’t! He is the lord and master of this house! Get up now! Do not make him come up here!”

“Gods forbid he broke away from his harem girls and horses to do something.”

The headmaster gasped. “Shameful! Why the general keeps you around I’ll never know!”

He dressed in the necessary attire for a favorite of the general. A green halter top beaded with gold designs and matching pants, which always reminded him of potato sacks. He hated the gold, emerald encrusted arm and wrists bands he had to wear. In fact, he hated anything and everything that had to do with this kingdom. Only three people spoke Greek here; Sadiq, the headmaster, and himself. Never would he speak that nasty Ottoman tongue. As he walked the halls the servants, guards, and other palace dwellers glared at him. Some averted their eyes, others sneered, a few whispered insults in passing. Heracles knew he was the most hated person in this palace. They all think he is some kind of gold digging foreign whore who is bewitching the general like a siren. He wished it didn’t bother him, but it did. Constantly. If anything kept him from loving the general it was the common hatred of the Ottoman people. Anything bad that happened in the palace was his fault. If a child died in delivery, it was somehow his fault. If there was illness, danger, or any sort of misfortune, the blame would be on him. All he wanted was to go home and to never, ever see this place again.

Upon entering the feasting hall, he set his sights on the general, sitting upon his small dais amongst vast rich carpets and pillows. Two harem girls lounged on either side of him, one pouring wine and the other managing his hookah. He hated the harem girls as much as he hated the man with them. Even they would look down upon him, and that’s just what they were doing now. Doing his best to ignore them, he took a seat on his ‘special’ pillow, checking to make sure no one had put anything on it. Sabotage of his things was a common element in this place. He saw the servants preparing his breakfast, and one spit into his drink. Bastard. When it was brought to him, he knocked the cup out of the servant’s hand, spilling the milk on the floor. 

“Heracles!” Sadiq glared at him. “What was that for?”

“He spit in my drink. I saw him.”

Sadiq turned his gaze to the servant. ‘Bend down before him and beg his forgiveness.’ He spoke, and the servant did as he was told. Another drink was brought to Heracles and Sadiq dismissed his harem girls. 

The women shot him dirty looks as they left and Heracles met them back with one of his own. Now he was alone with Sadiq; that pompous jackass sitting like an Emperor and enjoying the spoils of being born rich. He wanted nothing more than to rip that huge mushroom hat off Sadiq’s head, shove the plume down his throat, and beat him with the hookah. 

“Still unhappy, I see.” Sadiq took a puff. “Why be so unhappy? I gave you your own section of my gardens. You have as many cats as you can handle. I give you jewels, clothes; I taught you to read and write in Greek, at your request. I built you a room to warship your gods in private. I put no demands on you. And still, you look at me with disdain and hatred.”

“Then what should that tell you? I hate it here. I hate this life, this place, and above it all, I hate you.”

Sadiq frowned. “Any other man would kill someone like you, speaking that way to a general.”

“I don’t see a general, I see a decorative peacock strutting around.”

‘I should just kill him for his insolence!’ Sadiq thought to himself. ‘Never have I met anyone as cruel and stubborn as he. I am one of the Sultan’s top generals! I have honor, respect, fame, glory, and wealth. I have men and women at my disposal. I own land and farms, yet I can’t seem to own this one simple man.’ Despite the Greek’s constant hatred, he was an active sex partner. Probably one of the few things they shared. The sex would make all of this disrespect worth it. It seemed to be the only time Heracles pretended to like him. He just wanted this man to love him, not like his harem girls do, but in another way. The way a lover does. Sadiq knew he loved this man and wanted to share his life with him, but it couldn’t be done. Heracles was always just out of his reach. No matter what he did, the Greek would continue to hate him. 

“I only wish to see you happy.” 

Heracles refused to look at him. “Then send me back to my country.”

“You are to remain here.”

“Then learn to accept my deep loathing for you.” Heracles looked at the general and saw the hurt behind those strong green eyes. ‘Good. I want you to suffer.’ He only had hatred for this man whom, he could not deny, had been nothing by kind to him. Anyone who is mean to him gets punished. Sadiq saved him from the life a slave, although he did not ask for the general’s help. Yes, he accepted all the offers Sadiq gave him, but would use them to get revenge one day.

And then that day came. Heracles watched from Sadiq’s balcony as the general marched his army to join the rest. He smirked. Now was the time to begin his revenge. Dancing around the hordes of cats, he left the chambers to hide in his sacred temple. On the wall were lit candles with paintings of the Greek gods. He called them all by their ancient names and prayed to each before reciting a curse that would be Sadiq’s undoing. Sometimes he questioned himself and these dark, terrible thoughts involving the general. He couldn’t explain it. He wanted Sadiq dead and gone, out of his life, so he could return home. Everyone in this palace would suffer for treating him so horribly. He would end the life of their precious lord and master; a plague will befall the harem and this house. The gods would reward him for helping destroy their old foes. 

Once the curse was spoken, Heracles took a dagger and made his way down to the farmhouse stables. He took a ewe out of its stall, stroked white wool, and held the dagger to her neck. Offering the sacrifice to seal the promise of the curse, he slit the ewe’s throat. In his mind’s eye, he saw the spear pierce its way through Sadiq’s belly as the ewe fell to his feet. The gods had heard his plea and delivered his vengeance. He tossed the dagger away and stood outside in the pen, watching as the storm clouds rolled in with roaring thunder. Zeus had heard him, and Heracles thanked the lightening god. 

A few days had passed until a messenger bird came with the news of Sadiq’s demise. Heracles had been in the gardens, picking a few lilies when he was confronted by a handful of guards. “What is the meaning of this?” He spoke, but the guards could not understand him. Instead, they pointed their spears or swords at him. One said something, and Heracles recognized it as something meaning ‘witch’ or ‘sorcerer’. Dropping the flowers, he retreated into the palace. Sadiq had given orders that no harm was to come to him, but now he was dead. They did not need to follow Sadiq’s commands anymore. Heracles had failed to think of that. As he ran through the palace, word had gotten out and now more were chasing him. He rushed up to his room, threw open the door, and slammed it shut behind him. He turned the lock and rest against it, but even here he was not safe. Looking at his room, he let out a grief-filled cry at the numerous bodies of his slaughtered cats. Each one had been killed; sliced, stabbed, clubbed, gutted, or hanged. 

The guards were beating down his door. 

He gathered up one of the mutilated cats and held it close to his chest. The door was beginning to break. 

A dark form of red light appeared in front of him. Heracles did not know what it was, so he asked. It asked him if he wanted to live. Heracles answered yes. The voice called him a sacrifice for glory. The door was thrown open, and he with it. Surrounded by guards, Heracles clutched the cat to him as he was pierced from all sides with spears. The pain was intense. He begged to the red light to make it stop; and it did, but only when the last bit of life left his body. 

Perched upon a hill, Heracles’ spirit slumbered in the statue of a cat, waiting for the object of his vengeance to step forth into the human world once again.

End Extra 3


	11. Light In the Dark

*****Okay guys, Part 2 is here! To make everything easier, I'm keeping the chapters in Part 2 in numerical order. I would start with Part 2, Chapter 1, but that only throws off the whole FF system. Now this chapter is very long, but many of your questions and curiosity will be answered! I wanted to make things a little more upbeat in this chapter because...well...*ahem* So please, read on and enjoy!**

*****Warning: Soft yaoi, language, sex talk**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**The Five Accursed Nations**

**1\. The Amalekites or Aggressors: Ludwig and Gilbert**  
2\. The Geburim or Violent Ones: Ivan  
3\. The Raphaim or Cowards: Feliciano  
4\. The Nephilim or Voluptuous Ones: Sadiq  
5\. The Anakim or Anarchists: Alfred

* * *

**Part 2: The Abyss**

**Chapter 11: Light In the Dark**

Ludwig wanted him.

Feliciano was breathtakingly cute as a demon; even more so than his usual trembling human form. Nothing much had changed about him, save for the few demon attributes; he was still slight in build with delicate features. A beautiful creature that Ludwig wanted to mount, mate, and bite. Yet he knew he had to control himself, for a newborn demon was still fragile in mind and body until they've grown accustomed to their new forms. And Feliciano's form was completely different from the rest of them, the most being that he was turned and didn't have to suffer a death. Why did the Dark One only change him? Why did he have both demon and angel wings? And why did he have a familiar? Feliciano was one of them yet completely opposite. What made him different?

"Antonio! You swine!" Arthur hissed at the ghostly form of the familiar. "How dare you take it this far!"

"Wait-" Ludwig started. "Before you start going off at the mouth, Arthur, we want to know what has happened to Feliciano and why he is so much different than we are. Starting with the familiar."

Feliciano looked up at Antonio. "He just came to me after the Dark One turned me. I don't know why he is here."

' _Let me explain_.' Antonio spoke, his voice a gentle echo. ' _Ever since my defeat at the hands of Arthur, I was called back to the Light World to begin a new mission. I was to await the birth of the new demons, Romano and Feliciano. I was given the charge of watching them grow. Over time I grew to love one of them, and I could not stand by while the Light World officials wanted to do away with them, so I left. I knew I could never save Romano so I sacrificed my soul to keep him alive in a deep sleep, which was also to protect him. I couldn't save them both, but I made a deal with the Dark One. This form is why I had Ludwig kill me at the hospital. I knew Feliciano would have to die in order to be reborn, but I could not let him suffer, so I died in his place, and the Dark One promised me a second chance. So here I am. I gave myself forevermore to the purpose of keeping both Feliciano and Romano safe._ '

"Then why are you armed?" Gilbert asked, referring to the tall axe he held.

' _Feliciano is the Demon Duke of the Raphaim, the Cowards. He cannot fight on his own. None of his legion can. I am to do all the fighting for him, along with whatever others he may want to collect. His brother Romano is the second familiar, hence the white wings._ '

"Two sets to fly away from danger faster!" Sadiq laughed.

' _It's true_.' Antonio said. ' _He can fly faster than any of you._ '

"Hence the King of the Cowards!" Alfred whooped and jumped with a twirl. "This is awesome! Now we can conquer the earth!"

"Not so fast." Arthur stepped in front of Feliciano. "We can't do a thing here until Feliciano is well rested and accustomed to his new body. I suggest all of you return to your lands and castles. Feliciano needs to awaken his city and people."

'My city and people?' Feliciano became flushed with excited embarrassment. 'I'm going to be a ruler! A leader! Suddenly dreaming of being the star quarterback in high school pales in comparison to this!'

"What about the Fiends?" Ivan asked. "Now that Feliciano is reborn-"

"We attack the Light World." Arthur stated. "If you all return to the Abyss now they will not make a move, nor can they touch you there. Francis and I will remain here, in the human world, to track their movements. I suggest letting the Fiends move in on the Light World and do our dirty work for us."

"But Antonio is still an angel in some ways," Ivan started. "Can we trust him?"

' _I owe the Light World nothing._ ' Antonio answered. ' _My duty is to protect the Vargas twins, and that is what I will do. You have my word. I am not at all like some here in this room._ ' His solid white eyes focused on Arthur.

"So we're goin' home!" Gilbert rubbed his hands together. "I've sort of missed the ol' Abyss!"

"You all know what to do for Feliciano." Arthur commanded, ignoring Antonio. "We'll be in touch shortly."

"Arthur?" Matthew raised his hand. "Can I go with Alfred?"

"Yes. You may go too."

"Alright!" Alfred swung his little brother around. "We're going to live together again!"

"But who is going to take care of Feliciano?" Sadiq asked.

"I will, of course." Ludwig stepped forward to face Feliciano, looking down at the angelic demon face. "I've trained the rest of you, and I will train him as well." Feliciano blushed for him. "Are you ready for your new life?" He held out his hand.

Feliciano rest his hand in the large palm. "Yes." Antonio receded into Feliciano's body and told him, in his mind, to call on his spirit whenever the demon had need of him.

He was finally somebody after always being viewed as a 'nobody'. All the taunts, jokes, and bullies in his life would be trembling in their shoes if they saw him now. He was to be a Duke, a leader of a whole city of demons! Not only that, but he was going to help the humans as well, but only the good ones. Evil hearted and mean spirited humans could be at the mercy of their demon overlords. It may be selfish of him, but there was no place in his heart for cruelty. With the angel wings from his brother, he could feel the compassion and mercy within him to be kind. His demon companions had no trouble being cruel and vicious to others, but not him. He would always show mercy and be kind. The only evil and anger he felt in his heart was for the cruel humans, and whatever evil demons there may be. While his companions were vicious, they were all still human, like him, and what was left of their humanity kept them from becoming insanely evil. At least, that is what the Dark One told him.

He understood so much now. The Dark One showed him the deaths of his companions and their painful transformations into demons. He was spared all that suffering, thanks to Antonio's selfless sacrifice to save him and his brother. Now he had both Antonio and Romano with him. It was exhilarating to feel them both inside of him. The Dark One assured him that his position was going to be different from the others. He would never have to fight himself but summon familiars. Antonio and Romano were his first two. The Dark One told him he could collect and steal whatever souls he wanted, for they would be forever bound to him, friend or enemy. There was also a secret the Dark One told him, a secret that he swore to never tell the others if he did not want his spirit shredded in to pieces and forever lost. Should one of his companions die, he could take their souls and keep them alive, using them as familiars, so their spirits could never die. Only they would have to will it of him; should they refuse, then their spirits would be lost forever, never to awaken. He hoped they would choose to live with him.

But what about Ludwig? This demon was pumping with lust, which Feliciano could now sense like a fine fragrance. Now that he was a demon, having sex with Ludwig wouldn't kill him. Could Ludwig find it in his heart to love and cherish him now? He was no longer a weak human that Ludwig had to protect. Well, he would still count on Ludwig for that, but the large demon didn't have to fret about hurting him. At least he hoped not. Maybe he shouldn't give himself to Ludwig just yet. Maybe he should make him work for it, like Romano did with Antonio. He had an eternity to live now, and he wasn't that good little Italian boy anymore. Just like the others, he had demon instincts. He sensed lust, he craved blood and raw meat, and he wanted to rule. The change coming over him was a strange one, yet he finally felt empowered.

He would discover much more about himself when he entered the Abyss and the Dark World.

* * *

The Abyss was a vast open land of dark ground, black mountains, red skies, and multiple black suns in the sky. It looked as if the demon world was in a constant state of eclipse. Within the center of the Abyss stood the Demon Cities in the shape of a black star with a castle at each point. It looked just like a regular city yet the buildings and homes were made of black wood, rocks, and crystals. The residents were different from one another. Some appeared to be monster like in form while others looked like humanoid demons. There was no electricity; the Abyss made their own light. There were no cars, only carts, wagons, and boats. Everything was controlled by dark magic and energy, with little need for technology. It was a primitive world yet more alive and active than the human one.

The woods and mountains held their own cycle of nature. Some of the animals were beastlike while thousands of others were actually mutated forms of extinct animals, all mammals and birds. The rivers ran clear despite coming from their flow of the blood red sea. The plants and flowers grew very limited colors and were large in size. They were similar to the flowers of the human world yet came in colors of red, black, purple, and various others dark shades. Even the fruit and vegetables were the same save for the touch of the Dark World climate. All were black or dark red and contained a specific type of nutritious blood that gave power and strength to demons, monsters, and wildlife. Only the Blood Grapes could be fermented into Demon Wine.

This was to be his new home, his kingdom, and his life. Feliciano was in a daze walking through the streets of his city. All of his 'people' and his 'army' were turned to stone, waiting for him to wake them up. His city was currently sound asleep, and has been for thousands of years. He walked only with Ludwig and Kiku, the others having gone back to their own cities for the time being. Feliciano had insisted that Kiku come with them, and the kitsune gladly accepted. They came to the front gates of his castle, large iron spikes set along a stone wall. Feliciano looked at this new home through the bars. The castle was tall and large, made with black crystals just like the others. The courtyard was vast and open, voided of life, plants, and people. His home looked like a haunted castle.

"It has to be awakened." Ludwig told him. They all spoke only in Abyssal now, and Feliciano could understand and speak it fluently. "Only you can open up its gates."

"How do I open them?" Feliciano asked.

"Touch the lock."

Feliciano clasped the lock in both hands, feeling the iron trembling beneath his fingers before it exploded and opened the gates. A heavy gust of wind swept past them and entered the courtyard, bringing forth trees, hedges, a stone walk, statues, and fountains. The wind surrounded the castle in a heavy mist, with a burst of red flames igniting from the windows. Feliciano knew what was happening, he could feel it in his bones! His castle was awake and welcoming him.

"Oh, Ludwig!" He gasped. "I didn't think something so dark could be so beautiful!" He felt like crying, and he did. "This is really all mine?"

"It's yours." Ludwig confirmed. "Come, let's go inside. More of the castle needs to be awakened. You must set it to your standards, and your will can make it come alive."

"Feli," Kiku started. "Remember that you carry both powers of Light and Dark within you. This dark castle before you does not need to remain as such. With a gentle hand and the pure love you carry, you may alter this castle to better suit your needs."

Ludwig raised a brow. "You talk nonsense. This castle is of the Dark World, and it will remain as that."

Kiku gave him a flat stare. "If you had reached enlightenment like I have, then you would sense the difference in Feliciano's life force and spirit from your own. He will do great things."

"Where'd he go?" Ludwig realized Feliciano was missing. He looked at the front of the castle to see the new demon rushing to the door, flailing his arms like a moron. "I honestly thought he would be terrified of this place."

"His body and mind are adapting to his demon instincts. Feliciano is of the Raphaim, the Cowards. You cannot count on him or his army in battle. They may start to fight, but are most likely to retreat and very quickly. I assume they all have familiars."

Ludwig frowned, crossing his arms in aggregation. "So then just what is Feliciano's purpose as one of the Five Accused Nations?"

Kiku clasped his palms together. "He is to be the light in this Dark World. Once the human world is conquered, Feliciano's court will strive to protect the humans from the rest of your beastly deeds. Both human slaves and demons will come to him for mercy, comfort, or blessings. He will be a golden icon of both this world and the new Utopia. The good hearted humans will need a being to look up to once they lose faith in their religions and their gods. Everyone needs someone greater than themselves to look up to."

"They need 'hope'."

"Yes.  _Hope_. It is strictly a human moral and wish, one that you and the others can still believe in. This is what casts you all aside from the real demons, and is why you will all reign over the most powerful empire there will ever be."

Ludwig motioned for Kiku to follow after Feliciano. "And yet our human morals could end up being our demise or biggest weakness. Such as faith, love, and friendship."

"Those are also very strong forces of life. Never lose sight of them."

* * *

Feliciano threw open the wooden doors and entered the front castle hall. Beneath his feet was solid, shiny black marble streaked with red. In the center stood a grand design of mosaic depicting a circle of demons surrounding what looked to be the earth. Against the walls were doors, five in total. He figured each one must lead to a different part of the castle. He was eager to explore the first door when a clawed hand dropped on his shoulder. He let out a shriek.

"Oh! Ludwig, Kiku, it's you! You scared me!" He gave a breathy laugh.

Ludwig removed his hand. "This is the Grand Entrance Hall. Each one of our castles has it. You will find that our castles are similar in architecture but vary in design."

"Will you show me around then?" Feliciano asked. "I wouldn't want to get lost in my own castle!"

"Of course. Follow me." Ludwig led them both through the center door first. "This is your Court Room. It is here where you will meet with people, delegates, and other demons."

It was spacious with high gothic design ceilings and pillars. The windows were stain glass, reminding him of an old European church he once saw on television. The floor was the same kind of marble with a red carpet leading down the center to a dais. On the dais stood a throne, a black throne, with a red pillow seating and thorn-like patterning. The chair looked painful if you were to touch any of the thorns. "Is that where I'm going to sit?"

"Yes. We all have one just like it. You should see Alfred's and Sadiq's." Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Pompously absurd."

"Go up and try it, Feli." Kiku smiled. "See how it feels."

Feliciano raced up the steps and sat on the throne. "Oooh! Look at me! I feel like a king!" He kicked his feet.

"Come down from there. There is still much more you need to see." Ludwig led them back out to the Grand Hall and through another door. "This is your Feasting Hall. This is where you will hold parties and social gatherings."

"Do I get servants too?"

"Yes, only you haven't awakened them yet. Everyone here, once awake, will know exactly what to do. All you have to do is tell them what you want. Come." He led them through another door that was a grand hall with multiple doors. "These are the guest chambers. Your bedroom is at the very end where those large doors are." He smiled at Feliciano's eagerness. "Would you like to see it?"

"YES!" With his arms out wide, he ran to the doors.

Throwing the doors open, he stepped inside his new bedroom, which was like a small house within itself. There was marble flooring covered with red carpets. A huge fireplace stood against the wall and on the opposite side was his bed. It was king sized (or bigger) with twisted posts, a red canopy and bed curtains, purple sheets and pillows, and a black comforter. To the right by the fire was a sitting area, complete with two lounge chairs and a long couch. The furniture looked dark and menacing. Closer to his bed was a black spiral staircase leading up to a balcony that circled the room. There was minor furniture up there. There was a reading area, some bookshelves, and a balcony door. All of this was his to do with as he wanted.

"It's beautiful…and I can still mold it to my liking?"

"You can." Ludwig nodded. "For example, Sadiq came from the Ottoman Empire, so his entire city and castle is designed in that style. Everything in Ivan's castle is made of black ice and its design is…well…some of it looks like a torture chamber." He saw the look of fear on Feliciano's face. "It looks like a dungeon…but a cozy one. Gilbert doesn't mind it."

"Okay. Show me what else there is!"

Ludwig continued to show him around until Feliciano felt dizzy from so much. All of this was his, to do with as he pleased. They ended up back in the Grand Hall.

"So, are you ready to awaken your people?" Kiku asked.

"Yes! How do I do it, Ludwig? How do I awaken my people?"

"You don't feel it yet?" Feliciano tilted his head. "Close your eyes and focus your mind on the people and this castle. Your demon powers should tell you what to do."

Feliciano did as he was told. He closed his eyes and thought, with all his might, to awaken all of his demon powers. It didn't take him long to find it. Ludwig was right, the power was telling him exactly what to do. In fact, Feliciano now knew what to do as if he had lived here all this life. His eyes burst open with a glow of blood red as he reached his hands up to the sky, using the power to reawaken the city.

As the city was awakening, the people became alive and whole again. Immediately they knew what to do and began hurrying to gather outside the castle.

Feliciano raced all around his castle, using his power of suggestion to change it to his tastes. There was too much black here and he wanted some brightness, so he chose ivory and white. He left the Grand Hall and the Court Room the same but chose to change everything around them. The demonic, gothic pillars were changed to ivory, which he wrapped in fresh roses of pink, red, yellow, and white. From the ceilings he conjured up strands upon strands of vines, ivy, and wildflowers. In his bedroom, he changed the floor, bed, staircase, and balcony to solid white marble. The fireplace he left black and gothic. On his bed he changed the sheets to cream colored silk, something he had always wanted but was too poor to ever afford. And that's when it hit him. He could do whatever he wanted! Money was no object here when it came to designing.

Feliciano decided to stay true to his Italian and Roman routes. He made some extra changes, like his bed posts were now white stone pillars carved with grapes. All along the crown molding of the castle he cast an Athens design of white and black. Romano had often told him that he was a 'Gaudy Italian', who wanted a house 'like the one Scarface had'. Damn right he did! He added authentic Roman statues where dreary armed guards and gargoyles used to stand. He even wanted flowers everywhere, fresh flowers that would never die and always be in bloom. Those flowers were now everywhere to be found. He made a turn for the garden, eager to turn it from a place for plants into a Blood Grape vineyard for wine. He loved wine. He wanted wine all the time. Wine, pizza, and pasta. He raised the vineyards from the dead ground, which grew full and ripe of the Blood Grapes. The servants already began to pick them.

Kiku and Ludwig stood in the Grand Hall as Feliciano's bubbling laughter echoed all around. They watched in calm silence as the palace changed completely.

Ludwig frowned. "This castle is going to stand out like a sore thumb. It's white."

"White is the color of purity, peace, and serenity."

Feliciano waved at them with a 'yoo-hoo' as he joined the two in the center. "White is also the color of total surrender! Veh~!" He smiled. "Now all the bad guys know to leave me alone and that I surrender! Our symbol will be the white flag!"

"WHY YOU-" Ludwig grabbed him and shook him. "YOU CAN NEVER SURRENDER! ONE MUST ALWAYS FIGHT TO THE DEATH AGAINST THE ENEMY! SURRENDERING IS FOR COW-" He stopped. "Cowards."

Kiku politely covered his mouth with the tip of his fingers. "This castle does suit him."

Feliciano whimpered. "I was just doing what my demon instincts said to do!"

"Of course you were." He cleared his throat. "This place is rather…bright…for the Dark Abyss."

"I would like to stay here if Feliciano will let me?" Kiku asked.

"Sure you can stay!" Feliciano hugged him. "I want all my friends to stay with me!"

"Please…" Kiku trembled. "Stop touching me." Feliciano pulled away.

"Sorry! Why don't you go find yourself a room to stay in?" Feliciano offered. "You have first pick of any chamber that isn't mine."

"Thank you." Kiku bowed. "I shall pick one that is small and humble."

Feliciano watched him leave and then turned back to Ludwig. "So…here we are."

"Yes. Here we are."

An awkward silence passed between them.

Feliciano could smell the lust burning within Ludwig's body. He was instantly drawn to it. "Ludwig…what do I do now?"

"Um…you should go out and greet the people. They will be eager to see you." Ludwig could still sense the virgin life blood flowing through Feliciano's demon veins. He still had some of his human attributes, only now he could handle Ludwig's sex drive. "Best go now." 'Before I defile you right here in the Grand Hall.'

"Where should I go? To the front?"

"No. Go to the balcony in your bedroom. There, you can address the crowd."

Feliciano hurried to his room and went to the balcony doors. He peeked out the large plated windows at the huge crowd of demons that were his subjects. Suddenly, he was nervous. There were so many demons out there! He heard someone come up behind him, and it was Ludwig. "I'm scared to go out there. What if they hate me?"

"How could they hate you? They have been waiting for you. Go out there. Now. Or I'll force you." Ludwig cracked his knuckles.

That was enough to get Feli outside onto the large balcony. The moment he appeared, his subjects joined in a thunderous cheer. Strangely enough, many were waving white flags. What should he do? Wave? Flap his wings? Dance? He decided on waving, which made the crowd cheer louder. 'This is nice!' Now he was getting comfortable with the cheering. All of these demons were happy to see him. They would look up to him and respect him as their leader. If only his gym teacher, Mr. Snipes, could see this now. The man always said he was a weakling with no muscle tone and didn't blame the other students for picking him last for sports. Well, now he had an army and kingdom of demons ready to serve and fight for him. Take that, high school!

He turned back to go inside, gently closing the doors. "They love me!"

"Yes, they do." Ludwig nodded. "They will be forever loyal to you."

"What am I to do now?"

"Explore the castle further, meet with all your servants and advisors. They will tell you what you should do. I must be getting back to my own castle for awhile."

Feliciano smiled. "Can I come and see your castle?"

"Hm. I suppose. I'd much rather you stay here and become accustomed to living here."

He pouted, playing with his curl. "But you have Gilbert there to oversee things…I may have Kiku, but I'm still a little lonely." He glanced up at Ludwig through his lashes. "I'd rather have someone here teaching and guiding me."

Ludwig's tail swished violently. What the hell was Feliciano doing? Was he acting all shy and coy like this on purpose? Those amber eyes had turned to blood red. He felt himself growing hard. "That…may not be very wise right now." He swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?"

Ludwig growled. "Don't play dumb with me. You are a demon now and can sense our energy." Feliciano actually smiled at him, but not in a sweet way, in a mocking way. The little minx was feeling his oats already.

"I'm still just a young demon." He folded his hands behind him. "I don't know much of this world and I need someone to teach me. I don't want anyone else teaching me the ways of a demon."

"I can teach you…only I fear we may have to do much more."

Feliciano's brown brows lifted slightly. "I'm not ready for  _that_  yet, Ludwig. My demon instincts are telling me to wait and find a suitable demon worthy of mating me." He saw Ludwig's face fall in shock and defeat. It was a lie, but it was one that had worked and he succeeded in teasing the other. He wouldn't choose anyone but Ludwig, yet he didn't have to know that. "I'm not saying you're not suitable but only following what my instincts say. I'm sorry." He twirled his curl again.

"You would rather have another demon mount you?" Ludwig bared his fangs.

Feliciano did the same, baring his double ones. "I know which demon I want, but I'm just not ready yet. You must control yourself until I am ready."

Ludwig raised a brow. "So I am the one you want."

"You're forgetting one thing." Feliciano pressed himself against Ludwig's body in full, feeling the hard erection jutting in his lower belly. "I'm looking for a lover to share my life with. I don't want to just have sex with a demon. A first time should be special and magical, and it should be with the one you love. And they must love you back in return." He rests both palms on Ludwig's chest. He could sense Ludwig's lust and passion; it was threatening to make the demon lose control. "When you are ready to cherish and love me, then I will give myself over to you." Strangely enough, he felt more bold in his sexuality, especially with Ludwig, who was frozen with wanton need right now. Feli let his hand move to lightly cup Ludwig's groin, feeling the other tense against him. Ludwig purred deeply. He could feel how big and hard he was; it turned him on too. "I do want you to be the first; the first and only." He rubbed the bulge in his palm. "But you have to love me first, and I don't feel that from you. Not yet."

"You tempt me like a sorcerer." 'Making me work for it, aren't you?' Ludwig wasn't fooled by Feliciano's wiles. The young demon was good, but Alfred had been better. Ludwig had learned to see through temptation. Still, Feliciano was driving him mad with want. Although he understood the tricks, they were still highly effective. "Very well. We shall see who gives in first." Ludwig could play this game too. He stepped away from the minx. "One day, I expect to see you coming to my chambers, ready and wanton, for me to take you. This is something you must know about demons, especially virgins. Lust comes first, and love comes later. That is our way." He cupped Feliciano's chin and looked in to those blood red eyes. "There is still much you must learn about your sexuality as a demon, young one." He licked his lips and smirked. "I'd rather you find those out for yourself. You are no longer a full human and your body does not work the same way. When those feelings come upon you…"

"I will come to you." Feliciano answered honestly. Ludwig looked surprised. He pulled away. "Until then, show me what I have to do to become a true Duke."

"Very well. Let us begin our training."

* * *

Ludwig was glad the training is finally over, at least for today. Feliciano had been exhausted and collapsed into bed. Before he could take advantage of the demon, he left Kiku in charge and hurried home. Feliciano wanted to play 'hard to get'. At first, the thought had annoyed him. Now that he thought more about it, it was actually quite thrilling. He smirked as he thought about Feliciano finally being hit with his demon instincts to mate. They all had it, but only here in the Abyss. That was how he ended up with Alfred- the American demon had experienced his first heat and came to him above the other four. Ivan still has not forgiven him for having Alfred first. He still felt the hoof print on his stomach where Sadiq had violently kicked him, like a mare in heat but not wanting the particular mate. Whenever it rained in the Abyss, Ludwig felt the spot ache, a constant reminder of a useless conquest.

Speaking of the hoofed Sultan, Ludwig made a detour for the castle. He wasn't sure how long it would be for Feliciano to hit his first demon heat, and Ludwig wanted to know if he could gently nudge it along. The best one to ask would be the Duke of the Voluptuous Ones. He never wanted Feliciano to enter this particular castle, nor did he want the demon step foot inside of Ivan's. Sadiq's castle held everything of an Ottoman palace right down to the period dress of all his servants and subjects. Ludwig entered without question or announcement. He made his way to the Feasting Hall where he could sense Sadiq's demon aura. Upon entering, he was surrounded by writhing bodies in multiple orgies. Sadiq's home and harem was always opened to them. Ludwig walked and weaved around the orgies, politely declining any offers to join in. He was, after all, and Alpha Demon, the same as the other Dukes. Lesser demons craved to be with them. He found his companion right at home on the large pillow bed of silken red, surrounded by naked demon women painted gold. However, lounging beside him, was a demon Ludwig had never seen before. This demon looked like a werecat, with ears, silted eyes, claws and a tail. It too had wings; demon wings. And among the painted women were dozens of cats with wings, the same ones he and Ivan had seen that day.

"Did Feliciano put a chastity belt on himself?" Sadiq asked with amusement when he saw Ludwig standing before his dais. "Is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm here for a different reason." He looked at the new demon. "Who is this?"

Sadiq took a puff from his hookah. "None of your concern."

Ludwig sneered at him. Sadiq obviously wasn't in the mood for sex since he was dressed in Demon Sultan clothes draped in jewels. Ludwig always thought the large poofy hat with plumes looked stupid because of the horn holes it had to have. Sadiq seemed to read his mind and glared from behind his eye mask. Ludwig watched those crossed hoofed feet and changed his tone immediately. That demon could kick.

"What do you want?" Sadiq asked.

"May we speak in private?" He shooed away one of the painted women.

"Oh? Something urgent? We just got back, and I'm relaxing." He let Heracles nuzzle him tenderly. "Can't it wait."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "No, it can't. I need to be getting back to my own castle, but not until I've spoken with you first."

"Take a woman and relax a bit." He took another puff.

"I do not want your women. I said 'now', Sadiq." Yellow eyes flashed at him.

"Very well. But make it quick. I'm expecting dinner shortly." He gently urged Heracles off of him and the painted women whined as he got up to leave with Ludwig following. He brought Ludwig into one of the side rooms where demons often went to have private sex. "What do you want? Is this about Feliciano?"

"It is."

Sadiq lifted his mask. "You're not going to force him, are you? Let his lust come naturally."

"I will, and that is not why I'm here." He listened to the hoofs click on the marble floor as the demon poured them both some Blood Grape wine.

"Then how can I be of assistance to you?" Sadiq handed him the goblet of wine.

"I would like to have some of that 'pleasure herb' you are so fond of. What is it that my brother calls it? Orgasm Opium, or something?"

Sadiq threw his head back and laughed. "He would call it that! Gilbert buys that from me all the time to keep Ivan away from Alfred. What need do you have of it?" He took a sip of the wine.

Ludwig smirked. "Doesn't it keep the other from reaching orgasm for a long while?"

"Yes, but it is used mostly for females to ensure they can be willingly impregnated. It keeps men from cumming as well. Don't tell me you want to use it on yourself?" He smirked. "Feliciano is still so much smaller than you. Let's not break the new Demon Duke."

"You know he can't be broken now, and it won't be for me."

Sadiq lifted a brow. "He can be damaged, though. He's not a whore like your brother and Alfred." Ludwig hissed. "Hey, I say 'whore' as in they are experienced with sex. It's not meant as an insult. So you want to make Feliciano into a whore his first time?"

"You make it sound cruel when all I want is for him to enjoy himself."

Sadiq chuckled. "Keeping him on the brink of an orgasm he cannot reach is very painful for a first timer. I won't give it to you."

Ludwig's shoulders started to flame. "You will give it to me."

"I won't. Don't think you can threaten me, Ludwig. I will not give you that herb for Feliciano's first time. I can offer something different that will help get him in the mood, but he cannot handle something that strong yet. You're letting the demon instincts take control over you."

Ludwig knew he was right. "So what can you give me?"

Sadiq circled his hands and a small purple bottle appeared. "Nothing compares to a sensual massage." He smirked. "I assume you will be doing a bit courting for a fellow Duke?"

He looked at the bottle. "I didn't court Alfred."

"Alfred is a different matter altogether. But Feliciano, now he is the man version of a lady. You want to massage him with this."

Ludwig took the bottle. "And what will it do?"

"Once he inhales its musky fragrance he will become excited. As you rub the oil on his skin it will tingle. Each touch will feel like pleasure. It's what Ivan uses to help get your brother in the mood, but don't tell Gilbert." He put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

"I see." Ludwig pocketed the bottle. "Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me who that demon is?"

"I told you it's none of your concern."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "It is my concern. I take it you know him, and you know him very well." Sadiq hissed. "That day when Ivan and I found you, there were these winged cats everywhere, and you said your lover was there. I find it odd that there are winged cats here, and then I see that demon beside you. Is he the lover who cursed you to this life?"

"Things are different now, and I have full control. You may leave now." He clonked his hoof on the floor.

Ludwig turned away from him without another word. He pat the small bottle in his pocket. This should help to ease Feliciano in to mating. Now, if only he can get the new demon before they are called away for a mission or battle.

* * *

Feliciano barely got any sleep because he was so excited over the events of the day. By morning, or what could be called morning, he was served breakfast in bed. A servant that looked like some sort of fish hybrid brought it to him. Feliciano wasn't frightened by the creature and thanked him, or her, for the delivery. His mouth watered at the sight of all the food. Some of it looked like human food, but he knew it was different. Eggs looked the same. The meat was bloody and rare, topped with what looked like melted cheese. There were four strips of bacon, or something resembling bacon. There was bread, butter, and even some sausage links. The best was the wine, the Blood Grape wine. To him, it tasted like a merlot, a little on the sweet side yet metallic like blood. Feliciano wanted to drink it all the time, but then he would be wandering around drunk. That wouldn't be very duke-like of him.

The servants really did know what to do. They already had a tailor coming to make him new clothes! A shoemaker was coming as well, along with a jeweler. As he finished up his breakfast, Kiku announced himself and walk into the room. "Good morning, Kiku!"

"Hello Feli. Did you sleep well?"

"Barely! I've been too excited!" He grinned happily. "I have so many people coming today!"

"Yes. I've heard. Please finish up so we can get you ready. There is much you need to do."

Feliciano gobbled up his food and dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday. He couldn't wait to have a new wardrobe. One of the advisors brought him to his vault where all his money was stored. When Feliciano saw the piles and piles of gold coins he'd almost fainted. The advisor said this money has always been here for as long as the Abyss existed. No one knew just how long. Well, it didn't matter. He had oodles of money and more was coming in, as he was told by his treasurer. So he would buy anything and everything he wanted today.

First was the tailor, a yellow-skinned demon that reminded Feli of a mutated Thundercat. With the tailor was four other demons, each one different from the other. They brought in various trunks and racks of fabrics. Most of it was leather, or something that looked like leather. Like everything else, there weren't many colors to choose from. The only light color present was a dark gold. Kiku helped him decided on different types of outfits. He stood still as he was fitted for each one. He had pants of each color, a shirt of each color, a cloak and hat of each color, and even matching gloves. He asked for pajamas to be made, and each set would be made out of silk. Feliciano asked for a robe with a long train, with a huge fur hem all around. It would be made. Most of the leather outfits were already made and simply had to be altered. Feliciano liked the way he looked in leather. It felt like he belonged in a BSDM porno, but such a style was completely acceptable here.

While the tailors worked their dark magic to quicken the process of sewing, Feliciano spent the time with the shoemaker and jeweler. He had always like high boots, so he bought some. The color he chose the most was black or white. There was one pair of boots, however, that caught his attention and immediately made him think of Ludwig. Again, they looked like BSDM boots; thin leather going up a little past the knee and completely laced from base to top. The heel was thin, almost like a stiletto. They appeared to be women's boots but the tailor said he had them in man sizes as well. Feliciano always had delicate bone structure, and once in awhile he'd find that women's shoes fit him. But these boots would tempt Ludwig, and that's just what he wanted to do. In fact, the next time he sees Ludwig he will wear one of his leather outfits with these boots. This was going to be fun!

But the tailoring took almost all day and he was exhausted by the evening. Come dinner time, Feliciano asked if he would be able to go and see Ludwig. The advisor said it was fine, and that everything would be taken care of here. Feliciano also left Kiku in charge while he was away. He dressed in his new leather outfit, the most 'scandalous' one with the boots. He looked himself over in the mirror, and for the first time, he felt beautiful. He felt attractive. He had always thought of himself as cute, but could never be a Calvin Klein model. The black leather pants clung to him like a second skin. Even the white long sleeved shirt and black vest fit him perfectly. He slipped on his black leather gloves and boots before adding the finishing touch- a white choker with a blood-red gem in the center. From what he gathered, Ludwig would focus on his neck, probably smelling the life blood. This way, it would remain hidden, and if he figured this right, would drive the other demon crazy. He wasn't afraid of playing this game now that he was a demon. It was exciting.

So off he flew in the direction of Ludwig's castle; which was the only castle with each black crystal perfectly straight. Feliciano knew right away which one it was. Each stepping stone of the main walkway was perfectly aligned and clean, not a crack to be seen. He was admitted entrance but had to wait in the Court Room while Ludwig was summoned. Ludwig's castle was very much like his own yet the fire demon kept everything the way it came. He took a seat on Ludwig's throne, which was made of dark wood instead of iron, stone, or crystal. It was comfy. He quickly grew bored and got up to stroll around the room, touching the tapestries, pictures, statues, and pottery.

The door suddenly burst open, and he spun around to see what it was. It wasn't Ludwig. It wasn't any demon at all! It was a trio of large beasts resembling dogs. The largest dog looked to be solid muscle with dark blue veins covering. There was barely any fur on it at all. The second had all its fur on its chest and shoulders, but its paws were huge with silver claws. The third was the most frightening of all- it looked as if it were inside out, with its bones on the outside. Its head was a complete skull with missing nose and grinning jaws. All three sniffed him out, and started running or walking towards him.

Feliciano screamed. "HELP! HELP! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! SHOO!" He should have flown out of reach but he was too terrified to think straight. The one with inside-out bones knocked him to the floor. It growled at him, its sharp teeth dripping with saliva and its endless dark eye sockets stared down at him. He was frozen with fear. The other two joined the first, standing on either side of him.

"HEEL!" Came a booming voice in the room and all three dogs backed off.

Feliciano sat up to see them running towards Ludwig with their tails wagging like normal dogs. Were they Ludwig's pets? Those…monsters? "Ludwig!"

"They didn't mean to scare you." Ludwig said calmly. "They are actually very, very friendly."

"They're huge!"

Ludwig chuckled. "They are. Come over and meet them." His breath caught when he gazed upon Feliciano's leather clad form coming towards him. The young demon might as well be naked, everything hugged his lithe body. Were those heels? The heels clicked as he walked in them with ease.

"What are their names?"

"This one is Viper." He stroked the muscular one. "This is Hellbeast." He scratched behind the ear of the one with fur. "And this is Bones. Appropriate name, yes?"

Feliciano nodded, looking at each one as they panted and wagged their tails. "So these are your pets?"

"Yes. All three ride into battle with me, right alongside my horse."

"May I pet them?"

"Of course. They know you are a friend and not a foe." He watched Feliciano greet each dog, earning a lick from all of them. How come he never noticed how…adorable Feliciano's laugh was, or how beautiful his smile was? Did he see all these things now because Feli was a demon? Feliciano spoke to him, but Ludwig didn't hear a word he said. "Huh?"

"I said, does Gilbert have dogs too?"

"No, he takes a special interest in horses. You should see some of his horses…talk about beasts."

"I should like to see them sometime!" He smiled up at the other demon. "I was getting a little lonely at my castle and thought I'd come to see you! I thought you would show me around your castle?"

"Why do you wish to see my castle so badly?"

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We're going to be spending many centuries together. Please?"

How could he say no? "Alright. I will show you around my home. Come with me." The dogs wanted to follow but Ludwig shooed them away. He took Feliciano all around, introducing him to some demons and teaching him a few things about the Abyss. "This is my favorite room in the entire castle." He opened the doors to the library and his personal study.

"Wow! Look at all these books! I never took you for a nerd, Ludwig!" He giggled.

"A nerd?"

"A smart person who is uncool and rather read all the time."

Ludwig frowned heavily and slumped his shoulders. Both Gilbert and Alfred had called him 'uncool' many times. He didn't need it from Feliciano either. He watched the new demon move around the room, touching this and looking at that. Feliciano better not move anything out of place or he'd get angry. He had an obsession compulsion disorder. All it meant was that he liked everything very neat and tidy, without a thing out of place. Everything had a place; a home; and a spot to be in. Nothing had any reason to ever be out of place. Yet his thoughts changed over to Feliciano's lithe body moving around in that leather. The demon was over by his desk, touching some papers and tapping the feather of a quill. Ludwig purred low in his throat, imaging throwing the demon across his desk and fucking him. Which way would Feliciano look better on it? On his back or bent over on his belly? And what would he feel like around his length? The hips were narrow and the waist small, which meant he would be tight all the time. He wanted to see those four wings spread out against the desk, push those legs up, and tear off the lower half of those leather pants. It wouldn't take much; all he needed was that ripe little rosebud exposed to slam inside. His fangs began to elongate, his cock hardened, and his tongue yearned for virgin flesh and blood.

But he couldn't. He couldn't lose control. He had to cover his mouth to hide the growing fangs and turn away from the other before he sees the bulge. Feliciano could not be in the same room with him anymore or else he would go mad.

"Ludwig? Are you okay?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well. I'm going to go rest. I assume you can see yourself home?"

"I can, but do you need me to help you?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. You can help me by leaving."

Feliciano's brows furrowed sadly. Did he do something to upset Ludwig? "Ludwig? Did I do anything to you?"

"Just go. I want you to go!"

Feliciano was hurt by his sudden rejection. "Are you…sure I can't make it better? I don't want you to be mad at me, Ludwig!"

Ludwig took a deep breath. "You set your standards…I have to win you over…and yet you tempt me in such ways I've never felt before."

"Oh…that." Feliciano hung his head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Ludwig? I'm sorry if I tempted you. I like you a lot…you already know that. But I don't want you to just…take my virginity and then toss me to the side. I know about you, Alfred, and Sadiq. You cast them aside…even your brother said you weren't one for a relationship, but he wanted you to find one."

"…you want me to love you like Antonio loves Romano. But I am not Antonio, I am Ludwig. Love is a very difficult matter for me." He turned to face him. "Try to understand this, Feli. I am this way now because I love my brother, and when the Romans tore him apart…I…I never felt such emptiness before. The brotherly love we had drove me to insanity, and the Romans burned me alive for their enjoyment. I loved my brother so much that I did not want to live in a world without him, so I let the Romans do what they wanted." He turned away from him again. "I've learned that…love can be a very powerful weapon…it can even kill you. I am a Demon Duke now…I have a kingdom, subjects, and responsibilities I need to perform. Love is…too dangerous in this world."

Feliciano could feel his heart breaking in two at Ludwig's words. He knew that deep down, Ludwig was speaking the truth. The demon wasn't saying he didn't want to, but rather saying that he can't. Ludwig had already suffered once for love, and Feliciano understood why he did not want to suffer it again. Yet that didn't make him feel any better. He clenched his eyes and threw himself into Ludwig's back, wrapping his arms around the strong waist. "I love you, Ludwig. I really do."

"…I know you do."

"Please," He cried softly into his back. "Please say you will give love another chance? I'm not a human anymore! The Fiends cannot use me against you! I know that's what you fear! But things are different now! I want to be with you, Ludwig! I want to be your demon! I want to be your mate!" He gasped when Ludwig spun around and gripped his forearms. "Ow! Ludwig, you're hurting me!"

"I want you to be mine!" His voice was dark. "Right now I have very little control over my urges to have you!"

While he was afraid of Ludwig's sudden change in personality, he did feel himself responding sexually to the dominance. Calmly, he slipped his hand against the nape of Ludwig's neck and rests the other on the demon's beating heart. He could feel the intense heat from his burning body. "If…If I let you have me now…will you promise to…to be my demon?"

Ludwig paused. "Your demon?"

"Yes. Will you be my demon?" He looked up innocently into Ludwig's blue eyes. "Believe me when I say I want no other demon but you, Ludwig. I want feel you ravishing me as you show me was pleasure truly is. I want to share my body with only you. Do you think if…I let you have me now…do you think you can love me?"

Ludwig saw the tears in those amber eyes. He said nothing but stepped away. Feliciano looked hurt and blushed deeply as he did something Ludwig wouldn't expect; he started to strip. First he unbuttoned the shirt, giving Ludwig a glimpse of the smooth chest he loved to taste. Feliciano didn't seem like he wanted it, though. The new demon was doing this for him against his will. Ludwig snatched Feli's hands when they went to the button of the leather pants. "No."

"No?"

"No. Your first time should be special." He swallowed hard; it was so hard to control himself! "Tomorrow night, wait for me in your chambers. Leave the balcony door unlocked. Have a dinner for two sent up to your room, and lock the door." He stroked the cheek which slowly started to grow in to a smile. "Wear something nice…and make sure there is plenty of Blood Grape wine for us. I promise then, we will make your first time special. It should be special. You deserve more than a fuck over my desk."

"Will those types of loving come later?"

Ludwig's eyes flared with excitement. "If you wish it. I promise to be as gentle with you as I can, at first. Once you are used to me…I may just ravish you raw." He saw the other blush. "If you want, you may go and ask Alfred or Sadiq if you have any concerns or fears."

"Maybe I want to be surprised."

"Maybe." Ludwig purred. "I will let that decision up to you. Now go…before I change my mind."

Feliciano smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "I can't wait for tomorrow night. I promise to be brave for you."

"I wish you would be brave in battle and fights as well. Hurry on now."

* * *

Feliciano was directed to Alfred's castle and he began making his way there. There was no way he would get to sleep tonight, so it was best he busy himself with finding out about sex from those who slept with Ludwig already. Alfred saw him immediately and they met in his chambers where Matthew was sleeping soundly on the bed. Alfred was dressed much like him only he looked more like an American biker.

"So, what brings you to my humbly cool castle?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano looked at the blazing fire. "I…I want to know about…about sex with Ludwig."

Alfred raised an amused brow. "Sex with Ludwig? Are you thinking about sleeping with him? Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I do love and care for Ludwig. I want to be his demon. I can feel that inside of me. But I'm afraid because I'm a virgin all around. I want to be brave for Ludwig when we become one…so I want to know…what to expect from him?" He blushed as he watched Alfred take a seat opposite of him.

"Ludwig was actually my first when I became a demon. I know why you're attracted to him. We only did it once, but I wanted more. Ludwig didn't want to be with me after our first time." He saw the look of horror flash over Feliciano's face. "Now wait, I'm not done. In my defense, I was flirting with everyone. Ludwig saw that and disapproved. Whatever, I really don't care. Not anymore. Besides, Ludwig NEVER looked at me the way he looks at you. We all know he is in love with you."

Feliciano perked up. "You do? How?"

"We sense it. Ludwig is very stubborn and hard headed. Even if he felt it, he would never admit it until he felt the time was right. Now, when it comes to fucking him-"

"Please…don't say 'fucking'."

"Sorry." He snickered. "When it comes to making love with him, well, let me ask you this first. Who do you think is a beast of a lover? Ivan or Ludwig?"

Feliciano wondered if this was a trick question. "Um…Ivan?"

He laughed. "I knew you'd say that. Believe it or not, Ivan is a very, very gentle lover. He has his crazy, lust filled demon side and he can pound you into the mattress, but most of the time? He's gentle as a lamb. Just because he's big, bulky, and carries around scary torture things doesn't mean he's all bad. He even blushes when we have sex. Now Ludwig…" Alfred glanced to the side and even blushed himself. "He's something else. I think it's because of his constant burning body…it just adds to the pleasure."

"Really? Hmm…but he isn't one for cuddling, right?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. BUT, don't give up hope. You do things to him we've never seen before. Just cuddle him after you're done. Force him to hold you. Be your sweet, cute, adorable little stupid self and he'll melt like puddy in your hands! And you'll gain Gilbert as a brother-in-law!"

"Well…that would be nice."

"So, think you can do it? Can you tame the beast within Ludwig?" Alfred laughed.

"I hope too. Um…is there anything else I should know?"

"Sex is sex. Ludwig is a biter, so be prepared to be chewed up. He'll suck your blood a lot too. We all want a taste of you, you know. We never got the chance to before." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

Feliciano 'eeped'. "S-sorry, but my blood is for Ludwig only."

"Ah, phooey. Well, if you want super sex advice, go ask Sadiq. He's whole freakin' kingdom is orgies and lust. Hell of a nice place though. People are always friendly, and willing to do anything for you. He might even have stuff to make things easier on you. Like not tearing when Ludwig takes you."

"Tearing?" Feliciano felt his face go white. "W-what do you mean by tearing?"

Alfred slapped a hand to his face. "Oh boy. You know what, I'm not really comfortable with this. Sadiq is a better one to ask. Forget Ivan and forget Gilbert. Just go to the sex king himself. He's got a MASSIVE harem, so be warned. Those male and female demons are VERY tempting."

"Oh…well, thank you, Alfred."

"No problem. Good luck!"

* * *

Now he was on his way to Sadiq's city, the sex city…the orgy city. Alfred hadn't been lying. The demons here were all beautiful, both the males and females. Sadiq's castle was slightly altered from the others in the onion dome style of Arabia? Or wherever Sadiq was from. Feliciano didn't quite pay attention in world history class to know what the Ottoman Empire was, or where it was, or how long it lasted. Just like before, he was brought straight to Sadiq's private meeting chambers, which was currently filled with winged cats. Feliciano found himself stepping over most of them. Sadiq's style was something out of an Aladdin or Lawrence of Arabia. He still didn't really know and wouldn't ask for risk of feeling stupid. Sadiq even looked like a sultan with the big poofy hat, lavish robes, pointed gold shoes, and a completely different mask than the one he wore before. Feliciano was offered a beanbag like chair to sit on while a Turkish coffee set poured itself in front of him. Was Sadiq Turkish?

"What can I do for you, Feli? Everything alright?" Sadiq asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm learning a lot about myself…but there's just so much." He took the tiny cup of coffee.

"I know, it can be very overwhelming."

Feliciano briefly wondered how Sadiq's hoofed feet fit in those pointed shoes? "So…I came here on Alfred's recommendation."

"Oh?" He took out a long pipe and lit the opening. "What about?"

Feliciano felt himself blushing as he sipped the strong, VERY STRONG, coffee. "It's about…um…well…it's about…about…um…"

"Sex?"

"YES!" Feliciano answered in a high pitched voice, which made the other laugh.

"Thinking about being with Ludwig, are we?"

"Does everyone really know?"

He nodded. "It's obvious. He's not being mean to you, is he?" Feliciano shook his head. "If he ever is, you tell me, and I'll straighten him out." He leaned back in the puffy beanbag chairs. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Um…well…I guess…how does demon sex differ from human sex."

"There isn't much difference. We demons can last much longer, move much faster, ejaculate multiple times, and do a lot of…biting and clawing. It's just in our nature. We love to bite…Ludwig especially."

"I know all that…but I'm a virgin, as you know, and I think Ludwig might not have the patience for me. I want to go to him as a brave demon, so he can be proud of me. I am a coward by nature…but for making love…I want to be brave. Does that make sense?"

"Aww, it does!" He chuckled. "Well, I won't lie to you, you're in for pain at first. Ludwig is much bigger than you in body and size. Once you are used to him, this will be a huge turn on, I promise you. No offense, but you are a submissive in demon sex, Feli. So is Alfred, and so is Gilbert. I can be both, although I prefer dominant. Now, as to what you can expect…I need to know your concerns. So ask me."

"Well…Alfred mentioned something about tearing when Ludwig enters me?"

"You will tear. It's your first time and Ludwig is big." He smirked. "But don't worry, I have something that can ease your discomfort. I can't stop the blood, but I can stop the pain, most of it anyway. It's a special lotion that I have, almost like a lube." He would not tell Feliciano about the oil he gave to Ludwig. "Would you like it?" Feliciano nodded and Sadiq made it appear. "That will help to ease entry, make sure he uses it."

"Okay. Um…Alfred also mentioned that Ludwig liked to bite?"

"Yes, he's a biter. He will mark you everywhere, but I promise, you will love it. When a demon is in full lust, or heat, the bites from your mate only intensify the pleasure. You will learn to crave his rough loving, that is what makes him a strong alpha demon." He saw how worried the young demon looked. "Alright, let me walk you through the basics. You will kiss, hug, lick, and bite at first. Hands and claws will wander all over your body. Sometimes oral will come before sex, but Ludwig might make you do it for him."

He gulped. "S-Should I?"

"All men love it. That takes special skill, though. However, you are new at all this, so your inexperience is very cute. Ludwig will stretch you, too. That means he'll use his fingers to stretch your 'special area' to make entry easier. It's a way to open and relax the muscles. Now the tearing almost always happens because the tissue is very thin, that's why so many diseases can come from it, in both men and women. You have nothing to worry about with Ludwig. The bleeding will be a sense of demon pride for him. Once the heavy part of penetration is done, he will most likely take the lead and do all the work. You just have to sit back and enjoy. Unless," he smirked. "You just do whatever feels right to you. Let your body tell you what to do. The more you have sex, the better you are at it. If you'd like, I could let you watch two demon males-"

"No, no, I don't need the whole lesson!" He blushed darkly. "T-That's good! Thank you very much for the lotion!"

Sadiq couldn't help but smile at Feliciano's adorable embarrassment. "Ludwig is going to love you for a very, very long time."

Feliciano looked at him. "How do you know?"

"I just know. My whole kingdom is the center point of love, lust, and happiness. Human beings like to view lust as a sin, as something evil that shouldn't be felt. But that is all natural. We are creatures of feelings; humans, demons, and angels. Never feel ashamed for what your body wants. So long as it is generously given and wanted, there is no harm done. Love is a beautiful thing, and when demons find a connection with each other, well," He made a heart appear from his palm. "It just makes everything seem so much brighter in this dark world of ours."

Feliciano held the bottle against his chest and smiled at him. "Thank you very much for this."

"You'll be fine, Feli. Even if you are a little scared, don't worry about it. Ludwig will enjoy your company no matter how you are."

"I do feel a little guilty because…well…shouldn't we be doing something about taking over the human world? Right now I feel like-"

"Please, the silence and peace is a godsend right now! We're enjoying our lives until we are called away to battle again. For now, enjoy yourself. Make love to Ludwig and win his heart. Fuck out some of the dullness in that demon!"

Feliciano blushed happily and squealed all the way out of the castle.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow night!

* * *

_Deep in the furthest part of the Abyss…_

" _ **They don't know what's coming to them."**_

" _ **It will be a spectacular display!"**_

" _ **Let them enjoy this break for a little while longer. They were foolish enough to believe in our deal."**_

" _ **The Dark One should have known better. Foolish being! With the Light World on our side the Five Nations have no chance of winning. Get ready to have some new slaves, my fellow Fiends!"**_

**End Part 2 Chapter 11 TBC**


	12. Bloody Cries and Kisses

*****A fast update! The long awaited smut scene is here! Phew! That was a lot of writing! Anyway, read on and enjoy! Things are starting to get…scary?**

*****Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, violence, character torture**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

****

****

**“Chaos isn’t a pit. Chaos is a ladder.**

**Many who try to climb it fail, and never get to try again.**

**The fall breaks them. And some are given a chance to climb, but refuse.**

**They cling to the realm, or love, or the gods…illusions.**

**Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is.**

**But they’ll never know this. Not until it’s too late.”**

**\- Littlefinger (GoT)**

** Part 2 Chapter 12: Bloody Cries and Kisses **

Feliciano paced in his room alongside the table covered in food and desserts. He was on his second glass of blood wine, which was helping to calm his nerves somewhat. Tonight was the big night: he was going to lose his virgin status. Ludwig was set to be here shortly and Feliciano wanted everything to be perfect. He had sent Kiku to Sadiq’s place earlier to get a few more ‘fun things’ to make this night even better. When Kiku had come back, his face was paler than normal and he said something about having to ‘cleanse himself for the next five days’. He has, since this morning, disappeared. 

 

He ran his hand over the silk sheets of a rich creamy color, still marveling at its texture. Earlier he had lain down upon it naked just to see what it would feel like against his skin. The top covers had been rolled down to the foot of the bed leaving just the bottom sheet. From an elegant black box he took out a jar of white petals, courtesy of Sadiq. There were other various items in the box that Kiku had brought yet he had not fully looked through it yet. He’d been too busy getting dinner ready. Opening the jar, his senses were overrun with the aroma of the petals. He did not know what type of petal it was, but one thing he did know was the feeling of desire that pooled in his belly from the scent. Taking out a few, he rubbed them between his fingers before sprinkling the rest onto the bed. The petals looked like snow upon the sheets. He squealed in delight. Feliciano couldn’t help but picture himself posed on the bed with Ludwig beside him, looking scandalous and dangerous…just like the inside picture of a romance novel.

 

Pawing through the box, he took notice of everything inside. Most of it was small bottles of lotions or perfumes used to enhance the experience. There was a black sash at the bottom of the box but he couldn’t figure out what it was for, so he left it on the end table. A small bag of jewelry was what he took out next. Feliciano thought the jewelry was too big and loud for him, wanting to keep himself as natural as possible tonight. Already he wore a long silken white nightshirt with a narrow train and bell sleeves. He thought it would be sensual to tease Ludwig by being fully covered. Not that the demon hadn’t already seen him naked, but it was just a little touch of an added thrill. This time there was the solid promise of sex behind it. Too bad there was no way to play music here in the Abyss or he would put on something romantic, like piano instrumental or Barry White. He laughed at that.

 

The balcony door upstairs opened. Feliciano’s heart skipped a beat. Holding his breath, he slowly looked up in the direction of the balcony to see a large form standing there. Ludwig. Immediately Feliciano’s mouth began to water at the sight of the older demon, particularly the bare chest rippled with muscle. Ludwig wore only black pants and high boots- Feliciano wished now that the demon had come naked. Even though his body greatly desired Ludwig’s, his face was still blushed with embarrassment. He followed the other with his eyes as Ludwig strolled along the balcony, the clawed hand resting gently upon the railing.

 

“You went out of your way to host a dinner like that.”

 

Feliciano glanced at the table. “I thought we would want a lot of food…since we’ll be very busy all night long.” He saw the flash of excitement in those blue eyes.

 

“Perhaps _you_ will need the energy. I make my own.” Ludwig smirked, showing his fangs and descended the steps.

 

Feliciano was eager to greet him so he hurried over to meet Ludwig at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He flushed sweetly, twiddling his fingers. “I’m still a little nervous about it all.”

 

Ludwig reached out a hand to twirl the curl around his finger, delighting in the shiver that passed through the other. “I would be disheartened if you were brave about it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That would mean that you had done it already. Shall we eat, then?” Feliciano nodded. “Wait, there is one thing I wish to do.” Placing his index claw at the neckline of Feliciano’s nightshirt he slowly ripped the silken material in a straight line down to the lower belly. He heard the other gasp at the motion. “That’s better. I like a little skin with dinner.” He smirked and imagined how thrilling the sound would be when he ripped the material clean off.

 

“How much skin do you want with dessert?” Feliciano teased, and still blushing, guided Ludwig to the table.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? All of it.”

 

Dinner was silent as they ate raw meat flavored with spices. Feliciano ate most of the food, particularly the fruit and meat. Still eager and nervous at the same time, he ended up on his third glass of Blood Grape wine. The wine was helping him to relax, and it was much needed under the hot gaze of Ludwig’s eyes. The demon must be looking at the large rip he had made in the silk, exposing only a line of his skin. Maybe it was the wine, or perhaps his own lust coming out, but he wanted to tease the other demon right now. While reaching to pour himself more wine, he let the fabric fall from his left shoulder, bearing more of his skin. He pretended to pay it no mind and took no notice of it. Silently he poured his wine, and then gave a coy look to Ludwig’s hard stare. “Something wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Ludwig finished his wine and stood up from the table. “I would like to skip this dessert for now and go straight to the sweet stuff.”

 

‘Does he mean me?’ He got his answer when Ludwig pulled him from the chair. ‘Oh!’ Now he was pressed up against Ludwig’s burning body with those hard, strong arms wrapped around him. Ludwig was so big and strong it made Feliciano jealous, if only a bit. He would never be strong like Ludwig. Never. Unable to look at the other without blushing, Feliciano rest his cheek to the center of Ludwig’s chest with his hand placed gently upon it. He swore he could hear Ludwig’s insides sizzling as well as the heartbeat. Ludwig was allowing him to be held like this! The other demon was making no move, only holding him, just like a lover would. Feliciano’s eyes widened when Ludwig’s tail linked itself with one of his. The tails twisted together, forcing Feliciano to look up at his soon-to-be lover.

 

“It’s part of a mating ritual.” Ludwig plainly stated. “My tail strokes yours tenderly, in hopes of coaxing you to be more willing to mate.”

 

Feliciano shuddered, closing his eyes to let their tails rub together. But soon, Ludwig’s tail left his and it moved to slip under his nightshirt. The tip flicked at his ankle before slowly creeping up the length of his leg, sensually tickling him. He gasped when the hard tip of the tail slid between his legs to rest upon his hole, which he quickly clenched. The next thing he knew was his mouth engulfed with a hard, slick tongue. He let his long tongue dance with Ludwig’s own, swirling and twisting against one another. He felt Ludwig’s erection growing hard against his lower belly, poking deep. Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig’s neck and pressed tighter against him. With the long tongue kissing his tonsils, the scaly tail rubbing his backside, and the hard cock poking his belly, he thought he’d go crazy.

 

Ludwig broke the kiss with a smirk and a deep hiss of pleasure before striking at Feliciano’s neck. His fangs punctured the soft skin, tasting the sweet virgin, and now demon, _blood_. The smaller demon arched against him, letting a moan rip from the elegant throat. He pulled his mouth away, allowing the blood to drip from his fangs and dot the white silk. Feliciano was panting and flushed, yet the other was growing hard against his own cock. Feliciano’s tongue came out to lap at the bloodied fangs and Ludwig gave a deep purr. His little demon was coming to learn what lust and foreplay is, and he liked it. But he knew not to push Feliciano too hard or fast on this night. It will not be like this night with Alfred, where he should have been more of a…gentleman. This night would be different. This night will not end in hateful words and bloody tears. He pulled away.

 

“Ludwig?”

 

“I recognize that box from Sadiq’s court. What is in it?”

 

Feliciano hurried after him. “Just some lotions and oils to make us…more excited?”

 

Ludwig opened the box, his tail swishing back and forth as he took in the sight of bottles. ‘Hm. This was the best he could do?’ Then his eyes caught sight of the black sash crumpled on the end table. He smiled.

 

“Ludwig? What are-“

 

“Turn around.”

 

Feliciano did so, holding a fist to his chest while wondering what Ludwig had planned. He gasped when the black cloth covered his eyes, showing nothing but darkness. He felt Ludwig tie it into a knot behind his head. At the thought of being blindfolded like this he wanted to slip his hand to his groin and rub at the ache. He hoped Ludwig wouldn’t keep it on the whole time for he wanted to see them making love; he wanted to see Ludwig’s face. Suddenly, Ludwig’s burning heat was pressed against him. Strong arms slid around his waist and chest, holding him tenderly, as if he were fragile and would break. Ludwig’s nose nuzzled his brown hair while the tail once again slid up his leg. The demon’s hot cock was pressing against his lower back. Before it used to frighten him, but now all he wanted was to feel that massive thing inside. He pressed back against it.

 

“No, don’t move.” Ludwig whispered against the shell of his ear then took a little nip.

 

Feliciano remained still, his body twitching and his heart racing. Ludwig’s hands moved to his waist, gripped the fabric, and pulled. He gasped when it ripped, creating two holes on each side. Then Ludwig’s hands were through those holes and stroking him. One rolled and rubbed a nipple while the other grasped his member. Feliciano panted heavily, leaning forward as the pleasure of touch threatened to make his knees buckle. Ludwig bit his shoulder this time, sinking those fangs in deep. He never wanted these touches to stop. A whine left his throat when Ludwig’s hand left his front and slipped around to the back. A claw was pressed against his hole but he felt it contract against his skin. Only the palm of Ludwig’s fingertip stroked his entrance. Just as he was delighting in the feel Ludwig pulled his hand away. Unconsciously he looked back to voice his protest but was met with the rest of his nightshirt tearing. He felt the cool air hit every inch of his now naked body yet he could feel that Ludwig was still clothed. Could he be demanding? He would try.

 

“I want you n-naked too!”

 

“No. I’ll disrobe when I am ready.”

 

Ludwig had plans of his own. Gently grasping Feliciano by the forearms he pushed the smaller demon onto the bed. Ludwig now had a view of that perfect tight ass. The bed was just the right height for Feliciano, and for him. He let his eyes travel along the length of the two tails, up the back, and to the cluster of wings. The angel wings were soft while the demon ones were smooth as leather. To feel them both against his skin at the same time would be orgasmic. But first, he would have to use some of Sadiq’s special lotions and ointments. He recognized one as a specific type of lube that made the inner muscles constantly tighten and constrict while leaving a tingly sensation. His idea for tonight was to have Feliciano mad with lust and wanton desire. To bring out the hidden whore in a virgin would be the greatest reward. Taking some of the pink liquid onto his fingertips, Ludwig rest one knee on the bed and pressed the wet fingers to the virgin entrance.

 

“I’m going to begin stretching you.” He stated softly. “You must always relax your muscles and never clench up.” When his new mate nodded, he began to press his middle finger inside.

 

“AH!” Feliciano felt the pressure of Ludwig’s finger push past the tight ring of his anus. It was slick with something, maybe lube? As the finger slid deeper the tingling sensation inside started to grow. Letting out a deep wail, Feliciano felt his inner muscles start to spasm in a way that made his whole body scream. He panted heavily against the silk beneath his cheek, feeling the saliva dripping out of his mouth and his tongue flopping out to rest on the surface. Feliciano pressed back against the invading finger, crying out in wanton delight as he begged for more.

 

Ludwig could only smirk for this is exactly what he wanted. His little demon was fucking himself on his finger, wiggling and tightening, asking for more. While he wanted nothing more than to slam home and take the innocent body, he wanted to make this night memorable as well. With a hint of evil twinkling in his eye, he pulled his finger from that tight heat. Feliciano was heard giving out a pained cry of lustful frustration and looked back at him with eyes bound. Ludwig took a step back. “If you would like more of me, little demon, then you must come to me. You have not done enough to please me. I will not take you unless you can prove to me that you are a mate worthy of my power.”

 

Was he serious? Feliciano wanted sex and he wanted it now! What did Ludwig want him to do? “I…I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Figure it out.”

 

‘But how? What can I do?’ He quickly thought back to his talk with Sadiq about oral, and how ‘all men like it’. Would that be enough for Ludwig? It was worth a try. Keeping the blindfold on, he lifted himself from the bed and fluttered in the direction of Ludwig’s arousal. He kept his hands out so he would feel when he touched the other. Ludwig did not move when his palms touch the bare chest. Feliciano landed on his feet, but did not stop lowering himself until he was on his knees. His nose hit the tip of Ludwig’s arousal. Holding his breath, he brought his hands up to try and find the way in to Ludwig’s pants. A strong hand gripped his wrist.

 

“You wish to do this?”

 

“Yes, I do.” He looked up at Ludwig, still seeing dark. “I want…to taste you. I will make myself worthy of you.” ‘I may not be of any use to you in battle but I can be your lover.’ He felt the blindfold being untied, and seconds later he could see again. He let his amber eyes look up Ludwig’s strong body to the beautiful blue eye of his soon-to-be mate. His inner muscles were still tingling and so was his mouth for the hot erection. Now that he could see he knew how to take off the leather pants. Pulling at the tie, he yanked them down to watch the large cock spring forth before him. “It’s so big…”

 

“And you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“No, it’s not a bad thing…it’s promising!”

 

But how was he to do this? Ludwig was huge! The thing wouldn’t be able to fit in his mouth all the way! To buy some time he slowly stroked the engorged twitching organ and laid a gentle kiss to the tip. The sight and smell of Ludwig’s arousal made the lotion in his lower parts intensify, making him moan. Suddenly, the cock before him was like a piece of sweet candy that he needed to have. Letting his tongue flop out of his mouth, he dipped his head underneath to lick up the length. He heard Ludwig let out a groan and felt a vein twitch under his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the girth, making it wet and slick before preparing to take it inside his mouth. But his backside was driving him mad! He needed something, anything, to relieve the pressure deep inside. There was only one way he could do this, and he prayed he wouldn’t mess it up. Taking Ludwig’s length in one hand, he engulfed the tip with his mouth; his other hand went to his backside and pressed a finger inside to relieve the pressure. Feliciano couldn’t help but let his eyes roll back in his head and moan around the tip of the cock as his finger gave slight relief. But this position was difficult and painful. He wouldn’t be able to hold it for long.

 

“Use both hands on me.” Ludwig said, his voice breathless.

 

Feliciano did as told, placing both hands on the base of Ludwig’s cock and swallowing more of the organ further. He could only get his lips around the head and ease down slowly but the rest was too big. This wasn’t working. He had to be brave for Ludwig! Taking a chance, he sucked Ludwig in further, taking him in about halfway. He had to use his hands for the most of it, and they didn’t call it a ‘job’ for nothing. It was hard to try to suck and breathe out of his nose at the same time. His whole mouth was filled with it, the organ still hot with that intense body heat. But whatever he was doing he was doing it well, for Ludwig could be heard groaning above him. It urged him to try harder, so he increased his sucking and made further use of his long tongue. Ludwig’s hands gripped his head to stop his motions but wouldn’t let him pull back. Instead, Ludwig was slowly forcing his head to take in more of the length. Feliciano started to panic, gripping Ludwig’s hard thighs as the tip pressed against the back of his throat. He whimpered and tried to push away.

 

“Sorry.” Ludwig said. “Please…try to go deeper for me.”

 

The fact that Feli was doing this at all was thrilling enough. He watched that mouth, which was usually crying or babbling, slowly taking in his length inch by inch. He’s had it done to him before but this was the best one so far. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew he felt attached to the cowardly demon. And it took all his control to not force his way down that sweet throat. Feliciano was going achingly slow, trying to get used to the whole thing. Ludwig understood that, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t have liked it to go a bit faster. Still, watching his cock slowly slide in and out, slick with salvia, was a delicious sight. He was going to cum soon, and he had to decide if he wanted to let the smaller demon experience it. But it happened before he had the chance to control it. The tip of Feli’s tongue poked inside the slit, causing a ripple of pleasure to travel through him and released in a gasp. He held Feliciano’s head on his cock so he couldn’t pull away when he came, forcing the other to swallow all that he could.

 

Feliciano felt the hot, salty substance fill his mouth and had no choice but to swallow it. It burned a little going down, but once it was in his belly he let out a pleasured moan. The warmth was pleasant, and he wanted more of it. He sucked harder, trying to get more of Ludwig’s essence but nothing was coming out. With a whine he let the warm organ slip from his lips with a pop and a stream of saliva, which he broke with his tongue. “Was I okay?” He asked.

 

Ludwig was panting. “Yes, you did very well…go back to the bed.”

 

He got up and did as he was old, climbing onto it on all fours. He did it unconsciously, and the next thing he knew, Ludwig was on the bed with him. Knowing what was coming, Feliciano laid on his back, keeping his legs together at the knees and his head propped up on the pillows. The petals were soft against his skin and their aroma intoxicating. Now Ludwig was at the foot of the bed, fully naked, with that large tail swashing behind him. Feli’s own were spread out under him, their base at his lower back propping his hips ever so slightly. He wondered what Ludwig was going to do, not that he minded being able to just simply stare at the demon’s phenomenal body. Then Ludwig gently cupped his ankle and lifted his leg so he could place a tender kiss there. Feliciano flushed as those demon lips kissed and nipped at the length of his leg. To Feli, it was like Ludwig treating his body as a delicate artifact. He was being so gentle. The other hand came to rest upon his other thigh, stroking the top and slipping down to the inner skin, which was very sensitive right now.

 

So smooth, Ludwig thought as he stroked Feliciano’s skin. This skin was untouched by other demons, and humans. All of this body was just for him. He didn’t think this way when he took Alfred, so what was different about Feliciano? The thought faded when a vein throbbed under his lips. Lifeblood. Feliciano still had it. Bearing his fangs he punctured the vein, hearing Feli’s gasp and tasting the flow of blood on his tongue. Removing his mouth, he let the dribbles of blood splat on the silk. He used his tongue to heal the wound just slightly, but he wanted these sheets to be dotted dark red with Feliciano’s blood. It was a pure sign of mating and laying claim to a virgin demon. Moving further up, he let his mouth stop at the inner thigh, so smooth and tight with tension. Ludwig forced the leg wider so he could puncture the skin again, leaving another mark. Such sweet blood, and it was all for him. Feliciano was whining and writhing against him, probably laced with pleasure right now. The other’s cock was hard and throbbing, begging for release. He could be a little selfish this time and Feli wouldn’t know the difference. Never did he suck another off, and it wouldn’t be his first time now. Instead, he let his tongue lick along the ‘v’ of the groin muscles and then dip into the belly button. Feliciano giggled above him. That was, actually, very _cute_. Ludwig couldn’t believe he thought something was ‘cute’.

 

Four bites. Ludwig had bitten him four times since they started, and it was wonderful. Either it was his demon instincts or simply his arousal because each bite hurt so _good_! He wished Ludwig would have given him oral as well, but maybe it was unwise to demand anything right now. Ludwig appeared to be in full control and he was still new to this. Shivering, he let out a moan when Ludwig’s lips sucked on a nipple. He hissed in slight pain when Ludwig’s clawed hand scraped down his side, drawling blood. Feliciano didn’t know what had come over him, but in retaliation he scratched Ludwig’s shoulder blade, also drawling blood. He became frightened when Ludwig stopped in his sucking and slowly lifted his head. Feliciano could see those blue eyes now filled with blood red. His reaction was different this time when seeing those eyes, for he felt his own change to their glowing red. Now Ludwig was on all fours above him, looming and growling like a dog ready to pounce. Then, those large black wings stretched out and curved, as if trapping him on the bed. Feliciano wasn’t sure what was going on. Did Ludwig like the scratch or was he angry? He seemed to be purring. He wanted to see just how much control Ludwig would let him have this night, so he attempted something new.

 

Pushing against the strong chest, Feliciano forced Ludwig to sit on his haunches. The demon even sat taller than him! Ludwig’s eyes questioned what he was doing. Feliciano only smiled at his lover and landed a kiss on his chest. He let his hands slid along Ludwig’s muscles while his lips kissed at various spots. The larger demon groaned deeply at his gentle touches so Feliciano became more daring. Pressing his lips to Ludwig’s, he let his other hand slide down to grip the heavy balls in his palm. He did not squeeze or pinch, but merely rolled as if to massage them. Ludwig’s response was a welcomed one. Two strong hands gripped his ass to spread the cheeks apart. They now had to stand on their knees with Feliciano’s spread open just a little more to make way for Ludwig’s tail. He now had both hands on Ludwig’s groin, one holding his balls and the other stroking his cock. Their lips and tongues danced together in a passion frenzy while the tip of the scaly tail pressed gently inside. Feliciano groaned into the other’s mouth while trying to force more of the tail inside of him, but Ludwig kept putting back. He pulled away to whine, throwing his arms around Ludwig to press their heated forms closer to one another. He wanted to cry tears of joy when those black wings circled him, holding him close.

 

Ludwig nipped the swollen lower lip. “You are not ready yet.”

 

“I want to be!” Feliciano breathed against the other’s lips. “I don’t want your tail!”

 

The larger demon purred and pressed his tail in further, but it was still not enough. He knew that. Feliciano was practically fucking himself on the tip of his tail. The smaller demon was nearing his full heat of a demon and the whore in him was threatening to emerge. Now was the time to fully prepare him for mating. Pulling his tail out, he ignored the pitiful whine from Feli and shoved the demon back onto the bed. He reached over for the box and fumbled through it, looking for the properly shaped bottle.

 

“No, use this one that Sadiq gave me.” Feliciano pulled the bottle out from under the pillow.

 

Ludwig smirked. “I think you deserve a better one than that.”

 

“Oh.” Feliciano flushed and tucked it back under the pillow. He watched Ludwig pull a blue potion bottle from the box and opened it. “Is it lube?”

 

“Yes.” Ludwig let the thick, creamy purple liquid dribble onto his fingers, making sure he retracted his claws first.

 

Feliciano suddenly grew embarrassed knowing how close they were to actually making love. He turned his face away and closed his eyes.

 

“Open your eyes, Feli. I want you to be looking at me while I pleasure you.”

 

Ludwig hoped for those pretty amber eyes but was expecting red. However, when Feliciano opened them, they were his usual shade of lovely amber. Ludwig’s heartbeat increased. Feliciano was flushed and breathing heavily with anticipation; he was adorably kissable. Ludwig laid his body partially atop of the smaller one, using his leg to keep the others’ open for him. Feliciano was trembling, obviously scared but still turned on. That was perfect. He slipped his arm under the other’s head to better see that adorable flushing face. The lube was tingling his fingers, so he could only imagine how Feli would react to it. He pushed one finger inside as deep as it could go and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. He shouldn’t have, but he quickly added a second and immediately regretted it when he saw the pained look on Feli’s face. Still, he kept both fingers inside, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of the tight muscles clenching around them.

 

‘It’s not possible!’ Feliciano’s mind screamed at him for the lube had a sizzling-like sensation that was making his cock harder and his need to be taken stronger. It felt like he had a bunch of Pop-Rock candies in his backside, and it was pleasurably uncomfortable. The feeling was making him squirm and forgetting about the pain of the fingers. Then Ludwig began thrusting them, slowly, creating a whole other type of sensation. Feliciano couldn’t help but let out little mewling cries with each thrust. He spread his legs further, lifting his hips to press against the fingers and urging them to go deeper. Ludwig’s mouth pressed down on his, passionately kissing him while sucking the breath from him. Feliciano threw his arms around the other and arched in to him, moaning and writhing, begging now to be filled completely. All he received was a third finger pressed inside and the lube’s effect intensified.

 

“Are you ready?” Ludwig whispered at those crying lips.

 

“YES! Yes, please Ludwig! I can’t take it anymore!” He bit Ludwig’s shoulder, for what reason he did not know. He was suddenly hungry for blood, and took a few deep gulps of Ludwig’s before pulling away. He could feel the hot blood around his mouth and looked up at Ludwig whose eyes had returned to blue. Feliciano licked the blood from his lips. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

Ludwig didn’t answer him. Instead, the demon pulled away to stand once again on his knees, take the lube, and coat his cock with it. Feliciano’s eyes widened, knowing this was it. While still aching for it the very idea of that massive thing going inside of him seemed impossible. He quickly pulled his legs together, which seemed to both anger and amuse Ludwig. The larger demon placed both hands on his knees and forced them open once again. Feliciano blushed and tried to close them but Ludwig was much too strong. The small act of his helplessness made his erection twitch. He was unprepared for what came next as he was flipped onto his belly with his hips being pulled up. Was this how Ludwig planned to take him? He thought Ludwig wanted to see his face! This was the way animals did it. His eyes widened when two hands gripped his cheeks and spread them again. Instantly the need to be penetrated came back, but all he could do was hide his face in the pillow and wait for it to happen.

 

The tip pressed in with its heat slowly burning his muscles. Already it felt too big and Feliciano wanted it to stop. The head was pressed fully inside, breaking through the tight ring of muscle. He let out a cry of pain but muffled it into the pillow. But then the lube coating his insides began to react and his body was alight with unbearable pleasure. He could feel the tingling sensation traveling through every nerve in his body, reaching as far as his fingertips. Throwing his head back he let out a deep groan, feeling his eyes roll back in his head. Suddenly the pain of Ludwig’s length was nothing to him; in fact, it was an added pleasure. The pain seemed to have a positive reaction to the lube. He knew Ludwig could see and sense the sudden lustful change in him. Feliciano pressed back, trying to urge Ludwig to fill him completely. Ludwig got the message yet it was not what Feliciano had envisioned.

 

There was a great, terrible pain coming from Ludwig’s grip on his hips. He screamed with intense pain when all ten of Ludwig’s curved claws broke the skin and latched on. Ludwig had a solid hold on him now and he used that to push the rest of the way inside. But the pain of the claws was overridden by pleasure, in fact, it was even welcomed. Ludwig was all the way inside, filling and stretching him to the brink. It felt hot inside of him, like his muscles were burning. It was hurting, but his body was able to accept it. He thought he would break but the urge to finish this was stronger. He could still feel those claws latched on his skin. Ludwig stretched along his back to nibble at his ear.

 

“Do you like it?” He whispered.

 

“Yes…” he panted. His insides were tingling and begging for pleasure. He pressed back on Ludwig, wiggling his hips and spreading his legs further. “More.”

 

Ludwig pulled back a bit, taking only an inch of himself out before giving a gentle thrust back in. Though Feliciano’s body was accepting him the muscles were still squeezing around him tightly. He wanted to start thrusting and take what was his, but he swore to make this night memorable for Feli. He saw where his claws were, buried deep inside Feli’s skin. He hadn’t meant to do it. Feliciano’s squirming brought him back and pulling out further, he pushed in slow and deep. Both demons groaned in pleasure. Ludwig’s cock felt like it was in a vice. He briefly wondered if his extreme body heat was hurting the other, but when Feliciano pushed back on him, he threw his cares away. Feliciano wanted to mate; his body was open and willing, his hips raised high and his voice gasping with wanton need. He was ready. Ludwig pulled out halfway, waited a moment, and then shoved back in, jerking the other forward.

 

Feliciano let out a wail when the cock thrust its way back inside, the hot flesh burning along with the tingling from the lube. His body felt like it was on fire, being burned from the inside by Ludwig. His eyes flew open and glowed dark red when Ludwig began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. It was hurting but the pain was so thrilling that Feliciano wanted to beg for more. Ludwig wasn’t going fast enough for him so he proceeded to thrust himself back, seeking to take what he wanted. He screamed when the claws were pulled from the now gaping, bleeding wounds to tangle in his hair. Trying to break the hold, he brought his hand up to dig his claws into Ludwig’s wrist. The demon gave a hiss, pulled away, and jutted his hips brutally forward. Feliciano let out a deep, gasped moan as he felt the cock had thrust its way into his stomach. Ludwig seemed to grow longer and thicker inside of him. Tilting his head to look underneath him, he could see his own erection dripping with precum and the blood from the wounds dotting the silk. In fact, all around him were drops of his blood. Ludwig had stopped the thrusting, and Feliciano found that he had let out a growl. The growl had scared him. He hadn’t meant to challenge Ludwig! Would the demon take it as that? A challenge? Ludwig did worse than that, he pulled out of him completely. Feliciano body was cold and it ached for more of him. Spinning around, he reached for Ludwig’s cock but the demon smacked his hand away. In frustration, Feliciano flapped his wings at him and smacked Ludwig’s thigh with his tail. Ludwig’s eyes stared at him for a moment, and then they smiled, along with his mouth. Those fangs were dripping with saliva. He ached to feel them buried in his skin once more.

 

“Ludwig,” He mock whined and flopped onto his back. “My body aches for you…” Suddenly the massive organ he was afraid of earlier wasn’t so frightening any more.

 

“Where did my little virgin go?” Ludwig smirked.

 

“You chased him away.” He moaned and licked his lips. “Can you take me this way now? I want to see your face.”

 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to request something of me.” He lifted Feliciano’s legs and eased his way back inside, watching the sweet face twist in delight. Before he could move, two soft hands cupped his cheeks.

 

“Stop, don’t move.” Feli whispered against Ludwig’s lips. “I just want to feel you like this.”

 

“Feel me?”

 

He nodded. “Yes.”

 

His body was yearning for more but he was craving the loving embrace of another, and that someone was Ludwig. Gently, he pulled Ludwig down to lay atop of him, wrapping all four of his wings around the large body. He cradled him close, motioning for Ludwig to look up at him so they could kiss. Feliciano kissed him gently, planting the chaste kiss in the center of his lips, and then the corners. Ludwig stared at him in awe and fascination. Feliciano smiled and blushed, but his eyes were still glowing red. Suddenly, he realized he had Ludwig in his control right now, without even having to lift a finger. The burning heat from Ludwig’s body was a welcoming delight now. He barely felt Ludwig’s member heating his inner muscles. Now it was just a welcomed warmth. Feliciano smiled as he held his demon lover close, just like he had seen Romano do so often to Antonio. This was what he wanted, to be in the embrace of his lover. But Ludwig’s member twitched inside of him and the demon was growling low. Feliciano couldn’t keep him dormant any longer; it was unfair.

 

Slowly, he urged Ludwig to sit up but kept the other buried deep inside of him. He moaned as the cock shifted within him, adding a new force of pressure to his belly. Settling himself in Ludwig’s lap, he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist so they could look at each other. He rest his forehead against Ludwig’s and smiled softly, his hand cupping the nape of his neck. Ludwig seemed to be confused with the motions but stared into his eyes. “I want to see your face as well.” He rocked his body forward, letting out a shriek when Ludwig’s tip hit something inside of him. That had to be the ‘g-spot’ as Romano always called it.

 

“You want me to take you like this?”

 

“I would like that.” Feliciano kissed him. “Can you go slow for a bit? I want to enjoy your touch and the feel of you inside me.”

 

Ludwig looked at the innocent, sweet face of his new mate and knew that he was growing very fond of him. Feliciano was adorable in a way he had never thought possible. His touch was gentle and caring, his words soft, his body welcoming, as well as his arms. There was not much love in the Abyss, nor was there such tenderness. It was hard to find for demons were rough by nature. But Feliciano’s charming face and delicious body changed all that for him. At first, Feli annoyed him, being so useless and cowardly; and he still was! Yet now that had this gem in his arms and settled on his cock, Ludwig vowed to protect him no matter what may come their way. This was dangerous for him. Very dangerous. Love caused problems and complicated things. Love killed his brother. No doubt the enemy would try to get to Feliciano to get to him. Ludwig knew it was a risk but it was one he had to take. Feliciano had surrendered his virginity to him, so now he must lay claim to the new demon.

 

“Then you’d best hold on.” He gripped the narrow, bleeding hips and thrust upward, watching Feliciano arch in pleasure. They continued the rocking motion in his lap with Feli sometimes lifting himself on and off of him. Even when he was hitting that small bundle of nerves their eyes never separated. But he was growing bored of this position and could bring the other to orgasm much faster in a different way. “I’m changing our positions!”

 

Feliciano was on his back with Ludwig’s weight crushing him against the silk. He was powerless against Ludwig’s strength and speed as he was rocked beneath him. Ludwig kept striking that sweet spot each time without fail, which was making his throat hoarse from the cries of pleasure. The faster Ludwig fucked him the hotter the cock became inside of him. He had to grip Ludwig’s horns and hold tight, using the grip to lift himself to meet the trusts. Ludwig kept biting him in his neck, shoulder, and chest. The pain was only adding to the building pleasure. Harder and harder Ludwig thrust in to him, threatening to snack his back in half. He cried out when the hot weight was lifted off of him and Ludwig was standing on his knees with his hips firmly in the clawed grasp. Only Feli’s shoulders could touch the bed as the rest of him was pulled onto the powerful thrusts. He bit his lip and scratched at the sheets, ripping the silk fabric in his pleasure. There was a buildup in his belly; the promise of an orgasm. He knew it immediately. Yet Ludwig must have sensed it too, for the demon did a terrible thing and pulled out of him.

 

“NO!” Feliciano cried. “Why would you do that? I was so close!”

  
“Silence!” Ludwig lifted the other’s hips up to his mouth with ease, ignoring Feli’s yelp and flush of embarrassment at the position. Ludwig wanted to see if Feli could keep up with a longer mating, being he was a virgin. The stretched hole was an angry red that trickled with blood, virgin blood, and Ludwig let his tongue flop out to lap at it. The hole twitched against his tongue and he dipped it inside to further taste the sweet cavern soon to be filled with him again. He smiled down at Feliciano’s shocked and embarrassed face, letting a hand slip down the flat belly. “You bleed for me and only me.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to bleed for anyone else.” Feliciano responded.

 

Ludwig was silent, and then, he asked. “Will you be my mate?”

 

He smiled while Ludwig let go of his hips. “I thought you already knew that. Of course I want to be your mate! You’re so big and strong, Ludwig! You are mean and firm with me, but you are so caring!” He got onto his knees so he could kiss Ludwig while wrapping his hands around the still engorged length. “If I can’t fight by your side as a demon warrior, then let me be your lover instead. I want to hug you and hold you all night. I want to be in your bed by your side. I want to make love with only you.” He brought a hand up to stroke Ludwig’s cheek. “I want to rule the new Utopia by your side.”

 

Every word struck him like cupid’s arrow. Ludwig knew the little demon meant every word. “Then you will come for me.”

 

Feliciano smiled and pulled him down on top of him, letting Ludwig hook his leg around a strong arm. “Don’t hold back now, Ludwig. Prove to me that you are an alpha worthy of me.”

 

Ludwig’s eyes widened. How dare the little minx threaten him that way! That was for the alpha to do! With a dark smirk, he smeared some of the blood from Feliciano’s hips onto his hands to slick his cock once again. With Feli’s long leg held tightly in his arm, he slammed back in, ringing a cry from his mate. It was time to unleash the full extent of his demon might and increased his speed.

 

Feliciano was unable to catch his breath nor cry out at the new lightning speed. It was a like being fucked by a heated jackhammer; he never knew a creature could move like that! The pleasure was overriding his senses and clouding his thought. All he could do was feel the pressure building in his belly as his ass threatened to explode from the force and girth of the other. The pleasure never seemed to reach its peek! He was thrashing on the bed like a fish out of water, begging for this aching buildup of pleasure to release itself before he was fucked to death. Finally, he was able to find his voice, though high pitched, he begged for Ludwig to let him cum. There was sudden excruciating pain along his belly when Ludwig’s claws raked along it, bringing forth thin streams of blood and his long awaited orgasm. The intense pain and unbearable pleasure brought him to completion, feeling his seed littering his body and stinging where the cuts were. Ludwig was still thrusting rapidly inside of him but Feli had no strength left to participate. He heard Ludwig’s breathing turn into deep grunts. Keeping his eyes open, he watched as Ludwig let out a roar and arched deeply inside of him as he too reached orgasm.

 

Ludwig’s seed was burning, just like the rest of him. Feliciano moaned as he felt the scorching heat fill his bowels and belly. He closed his eyes to savor the feel of his own afterglow and the warm seed inside. Although he was bleeding, he rubbed his hand along his lower belly where the cum inside was the warmest. He paid little attention to the blood. Ludwig was still inside of him, panting  heavily, with wings and tail limp. He whimpered when Ludwig pulled out, still semi-hard, and released what was left but jacking off onto him. Feliciano smiled as the hot cum pooled on his belly to mix with the blood. He was no longer a virgin and had found a lover to share his lonely nights with. Closing his eyes, he thought about what he and Ludwig would do together in the years to come. For now, he will relish in the feel of Ludwig licking his belly clean and healing the wounds.

 

“Feli? My mate, are you alright?”

 

“Mmm…I’m better than fine.” His eyes had turned red and he looked in to Ludwig’s blood red orbs. “That wasn’t so bad.”

 

“Your demon side was helping you. IF you were a human-“

 

“I’d be dead.” Feliciano giggled. “Good think I’m not! I wouldn’t pass up this kind of sex to be human again!”

 

Ludwig lay down beside him on the blood littered sheets. “I will wear this bottom sheet tomorrow as a cloak and bear it proudly for the courts to see.”

 

Feli blushed. “W-why?”

 

“To prove that you were an innocent, and how you belong to me and no other. I have marked your body in many places, this makes you mine.”

 

‘Yours? Yes, I am yours.’ “Ludwig? May I cuddle you?”

 

“How so?”

 

“Like this.” Feli rolled over so he was laying against Ludwig, one arm and leg thrown over him. Their heads were side by side facing one another. Feli placed a kiss to Ludwig’s lips and took the larger tail to twirl with his smaller one. He added the second tail to embrace Ludwig’s as they cuddled. “See? Isn’t this nice? This is what lovers do.”

 

“Lovers. Mates. We can be whatever you wish.” He let his arm wrap around the narrow waist. “You will be in pain tomorrow.”

 

“Mm…that’s okay. It’ll be a good kind of pain. So long as it is pain that you give me, Ludwig, then I can always endure it. I’ll endure it for you.”

 

“And you promise to be by my side when we rule the new world?”

 

“Yes! Together we will rule. You’ll be the mean one, and I’ll be the merciful one.” He grinned.

 

“Hmph.” Ludwig smirked. “Hard days are upon us, Feli. I’ll need you to be brave for me.”

 

“I will try. Right now I just want us to fall asleep like this, together.” He rests his head on Ludwig’s chest and smiled. “My mate.”

 

“My mate. My Feli.” He kissed the top of the brown hair. He didn’t think he would like being in another’s arms like this, but he did. Taking his wings, he wrapped them around Feli only to feel the soft feathers wrapping around him as well. Now they were in a cocoon of wings, pressed tightly together in a lover’s embrace. Ludwig never wanted to leave.

 

///

 

Gilbert grumbled as he walked through the woods behind his castle, still dressed in his duke robes despite the time of night. The moon was shining black above him. He looked up at it and gave it the finger. Being in the human world reminded him of how much he hated this place. There was so much more to do in the human world, and the sooner they took it over the sooner he could enjoy what it has to offer. Like dance music and cheesecake. He even had a list of certain humans to imprison or kill. He kept it tucked away in his room.

 

But that wasn’t the reason why he was out tonight. He was pissed off at Ivan, and the floozy he chose to be with tonight. Sometimes Gilbert doubted Ivan’s feelings for him when Alfred would come into the picture. While they both were littered with scars, his stitches and Alfred’s bullet wounds, their bodies weren’t much different; so that couldn’t be what Ivan liked. Ivan was, however, always complimenting Alfred’s eyes- those ‘cornflower blue’, as the floozy called them. That wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t call Alfred names because of Ivan’s preferences.  Ivan would find his eyes beautiful too, if he had any. Plus, he was old and Alfred was young, even if they were technically the same age in human years. Gilbert hadn’t been much older than Alfred when he was killed. But it still bothered him. He really loved Ivan and wanted to be together with him. Now that his little brother had a mate, he wanted one more than ever. And the mate he wanted was Ivan. He stopped to look up at the moon again.

 

‘I don’t wish Alfred any _real_ harm…but I do want him away from Ivan.’ He had to leave Ivan’s castle knowing what the two were going to do- make love and mate. He sure as Hell wasn’t going to sit around waiting for _his_ turn. Now that he had been in the human world his thought process had changed, especially with all the music, television, and movies he watched. Maybe his actions will speak louder. ‘Make up your mind, Ivan. I’m starting to get pissed.’

 

Suddenly, he felt as if something was watching him. Frowning, he glanced around looking for signs of beast or animal. Sometimes Ludwig’s dogs would follow him but he would have sensed them by now. Stopping short of his walk, he stood quietly and listened. Something was out here with him. Another demon, perhaps? It didn’t feel like a Fiend. Slowly, he started to call his sword, and then there was a terrible pain in his left hand. A hook had come out of nowhere, lightning fast, and stuck through his hand. Hissing, he pulled at it, letting the hook tear through his skin so he could escape. Yet he couldn’t block the dozens of other chains and ropes that surrounded him, looping around his body to pull him to the ground. He tried to fly but the chains were holding him down. Who was doing this and why? He had to break free and alert the others, for something was not right. Someone had betrayed them or there was more to this than he thought.

 

**“Good, we grabbed the right one.”** Said a voice to his left. Turning his head in the direction of the voice he was shocked to see an angel warrior standing near him. How did the angels get here in the Abyss? It was impossible for them to cross through without exploding!

 

“Who let you in?” Gilbert growled out, bearing his fangs. Without the others with him he could not stand alone to fight angel warriors. Their powers of Light were too strong for just one demon, duke or not.

 

Another angel came forth. They were so bright their features were impossible to make out. **“A friend.”** It answered. “ **It’s good that we caught you and not your brother. The Five Nations can still wield their power without you.”**

 

“ **But your brother will not allow that to happen without you by his side**.” Said another.

 

Gilbert had always feared something like this may happen. He gave the full source of the Accursed power to Ludwig in hopes that, should something happen, Ludwig would be safe. It was just one more sacrifice he had made for his baby brother. He had suffered enough already in the past, so what could these angels do that was any worse? “What are your plans for me? If you think you can break me then you’re sadly mistaken.” He smirked. “I’ve lived a harsher life than any of you.” The chains were starting to hurt, especially the hooks. It was getting harder to maintain his resolve and not show any pain.

 

“ **Without letting our reasons be known, we must send a message to your brother. You demons are primitive and violent in your ways of conducting business, so we must send the message along the way your kind would.”**

‘What do they mean by that?’ Gilbert wondered, watching as one took out something that had the look of a small axe. His heart started to race in slight panic. “Do you plan to dismember me? Sorry, but you’re too late. It’s been done already.”

 

The angels ignored him. There came a sudden weight on his back, one of the angels was sitting on his shoulders and covered his mouth. He screamed into the hand for the light burned his skin. A dagger blade was placed across the stitches of his eyes, and then they were sliced. ‘NO!’ He felt his lids open and immediately the empty sockets were filled with pain. If he didn’t keep them stitched together the pain would never cease; it was part of his suffering. Instead, they held his head still and stitched his mouth closed so he couldn’t cry out. But this wasn’t the worse part of it. Whenever his lids were open they had the opposite effect; now he was blind. He could see nothing but darkness before him.

 

He struggled in his binds but there were too many angels holding him down. What were they trying to accomplish? Something was very wrong- someone had betrayed them. While he couldn’t see he could feel, and an angel had placed a foot on his wrist, holding his hand still. He froze when the cold touch of a blade pressed against his wrist. Now he knew what they had planned- he knew what ‘message’ they wanted to send. They knew it would anger his brother, but did they know about Ivan? His hands, feet, and head were the only parts of him not dismembered or held together by stitches. The blade lifted, and pressed against his skin again- preparing to take aim. He didn’t call for his brother, but he called for another.

 

‘Ivan!’

 

///

 

Ivan paused in his movements with Alfred when a feeling of dread came over him. He stopped thrusting and looked behind him. “What’s that?”

 

Alfred whined when Ivan stopped thrusting. “Ivan! Why’d you stop?”

 

“I sense something. I think…something may be wrong?”

 

“You always think that.” He pulled Ivan’s face back to his. “You’ve been in the human world for too long. All you have to do is get used to the strange feelings of the Abyss again.” He kissed him, arching his hips to ask for Ivan to continue.

 

“I don’t know, Alfie. Something just…doesn’t seem right.” Was it Gilbert? He noticed the demon had left in a huff, but he often did that so Ivan didn’t find it strange. But now- “Oh!” Alfred had pushed him down to straddle him.

 

“You think to much! We’re having fun.” Alfred started to move on him.

 

Ivan closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the feel of Alfred around him but still not ignoring that little nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He should quickly finish with Alfred and go investigate this strange feeling.

 

///

 

Gilbert was free of the chains and ropes yet he wished he were still in them. His body trembled on the ground, racked with pain and unable to move. The angels had not only removed his hand, but his other hand as well along with his feet. ‘So he could not run or fight’, said an angel while he was writhing on the ground in pain. They also clipped his wings together, preventing him from flying. Something was even placed on the tips of his horns so he could not head butt one of them. They saw fit to strip him naked of his Duke robes, yet to his relief did not attempt to rape him. The angels were above such ‘ _barbaric’_ acts. They were as cruel as the demons. He couldn’t see, couldn’t talk, couldn’t fly, and couldn’t run. It was his death by the Romans all over again-only these weren’t cruel human beings, they were cruel _mystical_ beings.

 

**“Place them in the box and send it to his brother. It will be a nice little breakfast treat for the Duke.”**

‘Not again.’ Gilbert felt like crying, if he had any ducts to cry with. All he could do was leak tears of blood from his empty sockets. Seeing his dismembered limbs was what sent Ludwig into insanity before he was burned alive. If his brother were to receive the image again…who knows how Ludwig would react. He could only hope and pray that Ludwig kept a clear head about him and not go in to a murderous rage. It seemed they knew nothing about his relationship with Ivan. If Ludwig didn’t get to rescue him, then Ivan surely would.

 

**“Let’s take him to our place for now. No doubt his brother will make his way to us the moment he sees what’s inside.”**

 

They all laughed as they hoisted Gilbert from the ground to carry him. Gilbert was still struggling despite his body screaming in pain. He didn’t know where he was going or what they planned to do with him. His struggling seemed to amuse them, but they stopped talking in Abyssal to speak in their own private Angel Language. Demons were not allowed to learn the Angel tongue. Uttering one word would burn their mouths or tongues.

 

He was carried someplace cold and tossed to a hard floor. A dungeon? He tried to move, but without hands or feet he could only pull himself along the floor. This amused the angels as well, so he had to stop if only to save his pride and dignity. Something was attached to the clips on his wings. Curious, he moved his wings only to let out a muffled scream of pain. They had added weights, just one more way to keep him from struggling or escaping. The weights would easily tear the tender tissue of his wings, making flight impossible. Once again, he was completely helpless at the hands of his abusers. Just like the Romans, the angels were repeating the act. Would they try to reenact Ludwig’s death if his brother came for him?

 

He could only hope Ludwig would figure this out and not let them repeat his death. In a way, he prayed that Ludwig would not come for him. He loved Ivan and wanted him to come to his rescue- not Ludwig. He hated himself for saying it, but if there was one thing he was, it was honest with himself. He’d rather Ivan be hurt than his little brother. ‘Forgive me, Ivan, for thinking something so cruel.’ But blood is thicker than water. On the flip side, Ludwig couldn’t kick ass like Ivan could. If anyone would make the angels suffer for this, it was Ivan.

 

Then there was silence. The angels had left him. The room was cold and his body was screaming with pain that would not go away. He wouldn’t die here- he couldn’t bleed to death nor could he die of infection. All he could do was lie on the floor and wait for someone to find him. But he would make a vow on this floor, right here and now. When he was back to his real self again, he would tear apart the angels and watch them suffer for his amusement.

 

‘Payback will be a bitch.’

 

///

 

Ludwig had returned to his castle after sharing breakfast with Feliciano, which didn’t last long due to the exhaustion the smaller demon felt after their long, very long, night. Ludwig smiled when he thought back to it, how impish and sexy Feli had been. The smaller demon belonged to him- mind, body, heart, and _blood_. He was rather pleased with himself by his will to control his actions last night. Feliciano was only a little bit sore, or so he claimed. But the cowardly demon was lazy by nature, and after he had a full belly fell asleep in the bed. So Ludwig bid him farewell, promised to see him later tonight, and returned home. He was surprised not to find his brother there but figured he was with Ivan. Typical. He did have a strange feeling in his chest all morning and it grew when he entered his castle. He tried to ignore it, for it could be anything.

 

A servant interrupted his quiet time by entering his chambers. “Duke Ludwig, a gift has come for you.”

 

“A gift? From whom?”

 

“It was left on the front steps, sire.” The demon bowed and held it out to him.

 

“Did you see what was inside?”

 

“We cannot open it, sire. It is sealed with magic only the high demons can open.”

 

Ludwig frowned. Such a spell wasn’t a good sign as to what could be in that box. He took it from the servant, thanked him, and then sent him away. Looking at the simple brown box curiously, he placed it on the table and felt its surface. Nothing unusual, just a box. His dogs seemed to take an interest in it and came hurrying over. They all sniffed it until their curiosity turned to whimpers. Ludwig watched their ears fold back as they backed away. Bones was moving in circles, a sign of his fear. Viper growled and shook his head. Hellbeast leapt with his front paws, as if telling his master not to open it. Ludwig stared at them for a moment, and then returned his gaze to the box. Slowly, he used his demon powers to lift the curse and open the lid.

 

He stared darkly at what it contained.

 

The dogs ran away.

**End Part 2 Chapter 12 TBC**

*****Feel free to verbally hurt me because I’m brutalizing Gilbert for the sake of plot. ^_^v I love you guys!*****


	13. Visions of Blood

*****Sorry for the long update. Been a bit busy, what with snow and all. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Oh, and just in case anyone missed it a few chapters back, Kiku said he was going away for a spiritual cleansing, so he WILL be back and no, I haven't forgotten him. ^^ Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! Read and enjoy! I love reviews!**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

* * *

' _ **Your suffering will be legendary, even in hell!'- Pinhead (Hellraiser)**_  


**Chapter 13: Visions of Blood**

Feliciano hummed a merry tune while skipping through the halls of his castle. He stopped every now and again to smell some of the flowers. This palace he made was beautiful. Why would he ever want to go back to the human world when he can make everything to his specifications and have it all be free as well? Not only this, but he had finally lost his virgin status and couldn't be happier. He considered Ludwig his boyfriend and lover, yet did not think it was time to tell the demon that just yet. He should wait until their second round of love making, and then spring it on him.

Feliciano stopped at the kitchens and asked for a goblet of wine. Being able to drink all day without developing alcoholism was every Italian's dream- or at least in his mind. He continued to skip through the halls and out to the vineyard to greet the servants harvesting the Blood Grapes. But just as he was enjoying himself there came an urgent message for him. A servant ran out with a letter on a tray for him.

"Sire, urgent news from Duke Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" Feliciano handed his goblet to the servant so he could open the folded letter. Breaking the wax seal, he opened the letter and read what it contained. It was written in the demon language but he could read it.

_Fellow Dukes,_

_Come to my hall at once. A terrible tragedy has befallen us. Make haste._

_Demon Duke Ludwig_

"What could be so urgent? What tragedy?" Feliciano folded the letter and placed it back on the tray. His happiness was now replaced with fear and dread. "I must leave for Ludwig's castle. I will return." He took off in the sky and made his way to Ludwig's castle.

Feliciano was guided to the meeting hall, being the last to arrive. He took notice of Ludwig, dressed all in black, and it reminded him of a villainous vampire. The expression Ludwig wore was anything but thrilled. Ivan was pacing frantically up and down length of the table, growling and mumbling. Alfred appeared annoyed, sitting with his arms crossed next to Sadiq, who was smoking a pipe.

"You're late." Ludwig said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I just got your letter. What's wrong? Where's Gilbert?"

"That's why we're here." Sadiq answered. "Gilbert has gone missing."

Feliciano gasped. "Missing? What do we know?" He took a seat beside Ludwig.

Alfred spoke next. "Gilbert was abducted sometime last night. Ludwig was sent Gilbert's hands and feet in a box."

Feliciano turned a little green at the image. "Who would take Gilbert?" Thinking back to all the CSI shows he used to watch, he asked. "Was there anything left like a letter? A ransom note?"

"Nothing." Ludwig answered. "Only the box. That speaks volumes. Whoever took him must be after me and not trying to stop our power from combining as the Five Accursed Nations. They could have taken any one of us, and yet here we remain. We don't need Gilbert to carry on with taking over the human world. There doesn't have to be two of us, and the ones who kidnapped him know that."

Ivan finally spoke. "I should have never let him leave last night! I should have made him stay!" He snarled. "Once I get my hands on them-"

"Calm yourself, Ivan." Sadiq said. "Going berserk isn't going to bring Gilbert back any faster. We know he's still alive because Ludwig hasn't felt the spirit of his brother leave him. So they must have a plan. They must know Ludwig will go after him."

Ludwig glanced over at Alfred. "You're awfully silent, Alfred. Usually I have to constantly tell you to 'shut up'."

"I got nothing to say. I was with Ivan all night, I didn't see what happened. It was probably an inside job."

Feliciano gasped. "You think one of us is a traitor?"

Alfred looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you be the only one to say that?"

"You don't think that I would-" Feliciano was interrupted by Ludwig.

"Feliciano was with me all night. None of us would do this to Gilbert. This reeks of the Fiends and their men."

Sadiq puffed his pipe again. "Perhaps it is not the Fiends who went after Gilbert. If they wanted to kidnap one of us, it would be Feliciano. He has both light and dark powers. The Fiends have no use for you or your brother." Sadiq said to Ludwig. "I think it was someone else."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Put that pipe out before I smack you with it." He was getting red in the face. "The smell is bothering me."

Before Sadiq could retaliate, another voice entered the room. "Excuse me, my dukes?" They all turned to see a young man with cat features and brown hair standing at the opposite end of the table.

"Who is this demon?" Ludwig asked. "How did he get past the guards?"

Sadiq fumbled with his pipe. "That's Heracles! A new member of my court!" He got up and rushed over to him. "I told you to wait outside!"

"I don't listen to you." Heracles yanked his arm away.

Ivan stormed up to him. "Do you know of this? Do you come with answers?"

Heracles was calm as he said, "Yes, I do." He turned to look at Ludwig. "Perhaps it was the angels. They are here."

Ludwig's eyes widened in disbelief. "Angels? Here? Impossible. They couldn't survive passing through into this realm without exploding."

Heracles looked at Feliciano. "He is part angel, and yet he is here." Everyone looked at Feli who started to tremble.

"I…I didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't betray anyone!"

"That's not what we're saying." Ludwig told him. "You are indeed part angel and you can survive here. So who's to say other angels can't walk our streets? Perhaps Feliciano has changed things."

"Wait! Let's ask Antonio!" Feliciano offered. "He's an angel! He may be able to tell us something!"

Ivan growled. "Then summon him! Now!"

' _I've already heard you_.' Antonio appeared in torso only above Feliciano's head. ' _The Light World can only enter this one if another powerful dark being allows them passage. The Fiends have this power, as well as the Dark One. They can make fissures between our dimensions and pass through. There is no truce. The Light World is behind this and the Three Fiends are backing them._ '

"So they broke our bargain." Alfred clicked his tongue. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted them!"

Ivan slammed his hand on the table. "It is time we raise our world into the human one! With our powers combined we can rule the human world and slaughter the Light World!"

' _You cannot battle the Light World on your own_.' Antonio spoke. ' _Remember, the Light World has no need for this world or the human world. Where I come from, life is so beautiful that you need nothing else. I only happened to change when I met the twins for the first time. We knew this day would come, and here I stand, with you_.'

"So what can we do?" Ludwig asked him. "How do we get my brother back from the Angels?"

' _Nothing is worth their distress or pain. The Angels are just bored right now; trying to get involved in what is going on between the Dark One and Fiends. The Powers That Be in the Light World are sitting back right now watching all of this laughing._ ' Antonio looked at Ivan. ' _You must send them a message far stronger than the one they sent you. They are expecting a vicious little brother…not a vengeful lover._ '

Ivan growled as his jaws stretched past his ears with his shark teeth growing.

' _I can show you where they are. Feliciano will lead the way through me._ '

"And offer them a gift." Heracles made a winged cat appear before him and set it on the table. The black and white feline mewed and trotted over to Ludwig. "Angels like gifts. They are always asking for offers. Go there with the means to peacefully negotiate, and then attack."

Ludwig stared at the kitten, and then looked at Heracles. "I do not offer gifts to my enemies." He shooed the cat away. "Sadiq, keep control over your harem dwellers. He should not be here."

"I understand." Sadiq grabbed Heracles' arm and shoved him out of the room, slamming the door. "I apologize for him. He's new."

"Can he be trusted?" Alfred asked. "He did just hear a lot about what we spoke of."

Sadiq nodded. "Yes, he can be trusted. I assure you."

"Still, keep him away from our meetings." Ludwig said. "Now, I will go with Ivan and Feliciano to rescue my brother. You two stay here and keep an eye on things." He said to Sadiq and Alfred.

Feliciano swallowed hard and tried to control his fear, wanting appear brave for Ludwig. He would have to accompany these demons while they raised Hell on the enemy. Ivan looked worse than a demon; he had the appearance of a monster. And Ludwig was an array of emotions and dark energy. Feliciano feared that he would see a darker side of Ludwig this day.

* * *

These weren't horses he was riding but gigantic beasts that looked like a horse was crossed with a bull. Feliciano rode with Ludwig, seated in front, with the three dogs walking beside them. The group would make for a terrifying sight. Ivan chose to walk a few steps behind them, not saying a word the entire way. Antonio was leading them through the woods and down a dark path. Feliciano had to close his eyes for he saw all sorts of strange ghostly creatures wandering around; and there were many glowing eyes watching them. He was trying to be brave. This was going to be his life so he had to get used to it. But what was going to happen once they found Gilbert? Was there going to be a fight? He hoped not.

' _Stop here_.' Antonio whispered. ' _There is an old abandon building just straight of here. Can you see it?_ '

Ludwig looked over Feliciano's head and through Antonio's body. "I do. I remember that place. Traitors used to be brought there."

"To be tortured and killed." Ivan added. "I knew it well."

' _That is where they are holding Gilbert._ '

Ludwig turned to Ivan. "You wait here until something happens. My goal is to get Gilbert first, and after that, you may do whatever you wish with them."

Ivan nodded.

"What about me?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig got down from his beast and helped him down as well.

"You will stay here with Hellbeast and Viper. They and Antonio will keep you safe. I'm going alone to get my brother back." He glanced at Ivan. "Be ready."

"There will be not a trace left." Ivan promised.

Feliciano stood between the two large dogs and watched as Ludwig rode the horse beast with Bones to the shack. He rests his hand on Viper's head. 'I hope he'll be alright.'

'Feli, we must go with Ludwig.' Antonio said to him.

"But Ludwig said to wait here."

'He will need me to speak to the angels. And I want to send the Light World a message myself.'

Feliciano gulped and looked to Ivan only to find that the demon had vanished. Now he was alone with the dogs and Antonio. He didn't want to be alone. "Okay…" He gulped and knelt between the dogs. "Come on, boys. Let's go after Master Ludwig." The dogs happily obeyed and Feliciano walked between them, his hands resting on their backs. The shack was coming closer and his heart was pounding.

Ludwig entered the shack with Bones and his sword in hand, ready to greet the first angel at blade point. The area was dark and damp. He could hear droplets of water echoing through the building. Looking all around he could see nothing resembling an angel. But Gilbert was here- his sword was throbbing within in hand. His brother was here somewhere. Ludwig came upon a clearing, the only area with light shining on a broken stone floor. He looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling where the black sun shone down. Bones nudged his side and he stroked the muscled head of the dog, settling him down. He stepped inside the open room and looked around.

"Greetings." Came a voice and a flash of bright light from this left. Ludwig had to shield his eyes for a moment. The bright light from angels was always a blinding one. "The baby brother has come." Ludwig said nothing.

Another bright light appeared. "It is amazing how you were to find us so easily."

Ludwig answered, "I have a strong bond with my brother. I simply followed it. I am here to collect him. State your terms."

A different voice spoke, accompanied by a light. "My, my, so eager to move on to business. You are in a dangerous place, Demon Duke Ludwig. Do you know the kind of danger you are in?"

Ludwig smirked. "I hardly call being surrounded by beings afraid to show themselves 'dangerous'. I simply want my brother back, and I would like to know who put you up to this. The Light World has no need for us lowly demon dwelling beneath the earth."

"True, but living an eternity in the Light World can get so boring!" Laughed an angel that floated over him. "You and the Fiends are giving us such great entertainment."

Ludwig's tail swished angrily behind him. "Why do the angels lower themselves to such things? Unless, you are not really angels? Perhaps you are the rejects? Outlaw Angels?"

"How dare you!" Hissed one. "You have no right to question us, rodent!"

' _But I do_.' Ludwig turned to see Feliciano and Antonio entering behind him with the dogs.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig hissed.

"Traitor!" An angel shouted when they saw Antonio. "Traitor!"

Antonio's eyes shined brightly like two green beacons and the angels were stripped of their light. They looked simply human without any wings. Feliciano was shocked.

Ludwig growled darkly and let his body alight with flames as he now had clear sight of their flesh. Without their light they were simple bodies of flesh and bone, easily killed. But it wasn't for him to kill these bastards. Someone outside was waiting for them. "Leave this place. Go back to where you came from. Only first, tell me where my brother is."

The angels looked at one another, suspicious and confused. The biggest one spoke. "Why are you letting us go so easily."

"To send a message to your leaders." Ludwig stated. "Stay out of our affairs."

One angel looked at Antonio. "Just wait until the lords here about your betrayal!"

' _I'm sure they already know_.' Antonio replied plainly.

The angels, knowing they were defeated, started to leave the building. "Your brother is beneath these floors." One said.

Ludwig turned to Feliciano. "Remain here with the dogs and Antonio. Do not move until I come back to get you."

Feliciano nodded. "But won't I be safer outside?"

He smirked. "If there is one place you do not want to be right now it is 'outside'."

Feliciano realized what he meant. Ivan was outside.

* * *

The angels stumbled out into the forest making their way towards the dimension tear that shouldn't be far off. One stopped when it heard a terrible rumbling from behind them. Another felt a slight vibration under their feet. The biggest one glanced behind to see a stream of trees quickly breaking and parting; something was coming their way.

One of the angels shouted, "Run! It's Ivan!"

They were all familiar with Ivan. Ivan burst through the broken trees like a rabid dog, baring rows of dagger sharp teeth and massive talons. The angels tried to run, but without their light or wings they were helpless. One panicked and froze with fear as Ivan came towards them. The body was torn apart with lightening speed, sliced open with talons and tail. Ivan chased after another, his widened jaw clamping down on the shoulder and tearing the whole arm clear off. The angel fell to the ground in pain only to be silenced by Ivan's boot shattering the skull. Ivan caught up with another, using his wings to fly and stop in front of it. The angel slid to a halt but did not dodge the huge talon hand that broke through chest and rib to grab the curved bone. The angel screamed in agony as Ivan took its whole form with him to catch another, which he used a rain of daggers from his collection to pierce the running angel. It hit the target, and Ivan, with a shark-tooth grin, went over to the squirming form bleeding and wailing. The other angel was still alive on his hand; too weak to try and break the hold he had on the ribcage. If they wanted to send a message, then Ivan would make sure it was one they never forget. Kicking the angel onto its side, he bent down and sank his jaws into the flesh between the belly and hip. Lifting the angel in his mouth like a predator with a kill, Ivan hurried in the direction where the biggest angel had headed- most likely the leader.

'There it is!'

The leader must have heard Ivan from behind for it stopped and turned around only to be paralyzed with fear at the horrific sight of the others.

Ivan let his eyes shine like two bright stars as he faced the largest angel, slowing making his way over to it. Now that he had the angel's undivided attention, he proceeded further with his 'message'. Finishing off the angel in his mouth, he bit completely through the flesh and let the blood dribble from his fangs while devouring the flesh. A large chunk of the angel's body was gone and pumping dark red blood into the black earth. Ivan gave a growl and a grunt while he pulled the whole ribcage out of the chest, letting the angel fall to the ground with a thump. The leader angel was mortified, unable to speak or run. Ivan's talons cracked loudly as he moved them- his tail swishing high above him with spikes and those curved oxen horns lengthening. He ran his huge demon tongue along the blood soaked teeth and gave a dangerous growl.

"Pick which hand, foot, and eye you wish to lose."

"W-what?" The angel sputtered.

Ivan opened his coat and took out a bloodstained hacksaw along with a flat metal spoon to scoop out an eye. "You heard me. Pick one of each or I will do it for you…and I won't give any warning. Go ahead, make my day." (1) Ivan had always wanted to use that line after seeing the movie. It fit the situation. The angel was too terrified to make a decision. "Alright then. You made your choice."

* * *

Feliciano grew nervous being all by himself despite the three large dogs with him. He wasn't alone more than three minutes before he followed after Ludwig with the dogs closely behind. "Ludwig!" He called. "Wait for me!" He came upon some old stone steps leading down. Before him two blue glowing eyes appeared in the dark and he shrieked.

"I told you to wait." Ludwig appeared from the shadows. "Why did you follow me?"

Feliciano gulped. "I…I was getting scared there all by myself."

"My dogs are with you."

"But I need people!" He whimpered.

Ludwig sighed. "Fine. Stay close to me and be careful. These steps are very old."

Feliciano was nearly knocked over by the dogs as they descended with Ludwig calling out Gilbert's name. The place reeked of dampness and dead earth. Feliciano was certain he stepped in something that was not dirt; he would have to throw away these new boots. Despite all he has seen, he was still afraid. He wasn't the leader of the cowards for nothing, he guessed. He wished Ludwig would speak to him but the man said not a word.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig called again.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert's distant voice echoed in the dark. "I'm here!"

Ludwig hurried in the direction of the voice with Feliciano and the dogs right behind him. He used their bond to quicken the search process and happened upon an old wooden door. Ludwig checked it first before looking behind to see if Feliciano was still there. He was. "Are you ready for this?" Ludwig asked his lover.

"I have to get used to seeing horrible things, don't I?" Feliciano gave an uneasy smile. "It's just Gilbert, right?"

Ludwig nodded and opened the door, holding up his hand to keep Feliciano from entering. He wanted to check that everything was clear first. But Feliciano was quickly forgotten as he saw his brother lying naked on the floor in the center of the room, his wings chained and his eyes slit open. "Gilbert!"

"Ludwig? Where are you? I can't see you!" Gilbert rolled around the floor as far as he could in the direction of Ludwig's voice.

"I am here, brother." Ludwig ran to him and gripped his wrist. "I'm right here…and I come bearing your hands."

Gilbert let out a pained chuckle. "You're not alone though. Who's with you? Is it Ivan?"

"No. Feliciano is here with me, and my dogs. Ivan is outside destroying your kidnappers."

Gilbert's body loosened and he gave a small smile. "My Ivan…and my little brother…always end up having to save my broken ass."

Ludwig knelt down beside him. "Hush now. You know I hate when you say such foolish things."

Feliciano watched the brotherly love displayed before him and it reminded him of Romano. Although the spirit of his brother was inside him, he still missed having that special connection. Ludwig and Gilbert were not twins, but they were still very close as brothers. Feliciano put a hand to his heart, glancing down for a moment in silent requiem for his lost brother. Would he ever feel that sibling bond again? Could he find it in Gilbert, maybe? If, by some odd chance, he were to marry Ludwig, then that would make Gilbert his brother-in-law. Not the same as a twin, but it would be better than having nothing at all.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano spoke the others name as the demon was taking out stitching thread. "Can I help you at all?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. Could you comfort Gilbert while I take to stitching him back up?"

Feliciano walked over to them and sat behind Gilbert, placing the pale head in his lap. It was unnerving to look at Gilbert's gaping red eye sockets vacant of eyeballs. There were only veins. Yet he never noticed just how albino Gilbert really was. Now that the lids were wide open, Feliciano could see the snow white lashes. He figured Gilbert must have been quite a sight at the time…when he was whole.

"Hey, Feli?" Gilbert spoke. "Don't…move your hands from my shoulders."

"Alright." He answered.

"No, I mean it. Your touch is…it's nice. It's peaceful." Ludwig threaded the needle. "Makes this more bearable." Ludwig pinched one of Gilbert's eyes shut. "Your touch is nice."

Feliciano had to look away when the hooked needle pierced through top and bottom lid. "I won't move. I promise." He could hear Gilbert's hiss of pain and felt the muscles tightening. "It'll be over soon, okay? Then we'll all go home and eat."

Gilbert chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Don't move." Ludwig scolded. "This is very delicate work."

Gilbert tried to not show his pain, but when it came to stitching up his eyes it was really hard to contain. Feliciano's energy and life force was helping to calm him. The first eye was done and now he could see. The insides still ached from being exposed to so much air. Ludwig stitched up the second and Gilbert let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's do your hands." Ludwig opened his coat and took out a bag that contained Gilbert's parts. He stitched on the right hand. "You are doing well, brother."

Gilbert gave a weak chuckle and looked at Feli. "This place is sucks ass, kid." Feliciano laughed.

Ludwig finished up with each piece, making sure the stitches were strong and tight. It would be a little while before Gilbert could properly use his hands and feet. There came a series of heavy footsteps nearing them, which made Ludwig draw his sword, ready to defend. Feliciano pulled Gilbert closer to him on his lap, wrapping his arms around the demons chest as if to shield him. The dogs were growling and stood beside their master. It was only Ivan that appeared, covered in blood from top to bottom. His face was smeared and his hands were stained. Ludwig lowered his sword.

"Is it done?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. Where's-" Ivan stopped when he saw Gilbert, now stitched back, reaching out for him. "Gilbie!"

"Ivan!" Gilbert let himself be lifted into strong arms and cradled delicately. "I knew you would come for me!"

Ivan nuzzled the white hair and even licked Gilbert's face. "I killed them all. They suffered terribly for what they did to you."

Feliciano smiled at them before moving over to Ludwig and holding his arm. This was his new way to hold his larger lover. Just hugging the strong arm to him made his lower belly tickle. He was thrilled that, once again, Ludwig did not push him away.

"Ivan, did you leave one alive?" Ludwig asked.

"I did. I sent him back to his world with one eye, one foot, and one hand." He grinned, showing his bloody teeth with traces of flesh stuck between. "Angels are very tasty."

Feliciano stuck out his tongue at the thought of eating anything slightly human. He had never seen Ludwig eat humans, so maybe it was only Ivan?

"So what happened to the angel? He made it back through the fissure?" Ludwig wanted to confirm.

"Yes. I'm sure the Light World will be pleased to see a broken and maimed angel." He smiled at Gilbert and gave him a kiss. "Let's get you to my castle so you can rest and I can care personally for you."

Gilbert grinned. "Spoil me?"

"Until you burst!" Ivan rubbed his nose at Gilbert's as he started to carry him out.

"I think Gilbert should stay with me for a bit." Said Ludwig. "Until he is feeling better."

It was Gilbert who answered him. "I want to go with Ivan though. I'll be okay, Luddy! You came to my rescue so you've done more than enough!" He blew Ludwig a kiss.

Ludwig frowned as he watched them exit the room. He felt Feli tugging gently on his arm and he looked down at the young demon.

Amber eyes gazed up longingly at him. "I know why you're sad. You're sad that Gilbert wants Ivan to take care of him and not you." Ludwig was stone faced. Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better," He rests his cheek to Ludwig's arm. "I need you. Will you come to my castle? OH-!" Ludwig lifted him up, cradling his rump under one arm- the arm he was hugging. Feliciano had to steady himself by placing his hands on Ludwig's shoulders. It was his turn to look down at the demon. He placed a gentle kiss to Ludwig's forehead. "I know I'm not very brave or strong…and I can't do much but have spirits fight for me and run away…but…this is why I need you to protect me. I still need you, Ludwig, and I hope you have a need for me?"

"You helped with Gilbert today by giving him comfort from his pain. That was very helpful, and I thank you for it." Ludwig gave a little smile then. "I will come to your castle." Feliciano grinned and kicked his feet excitedly. "Now let's go catch up with Ivan and Gilbert."

They met the other two just as they were exiting. The dogs pranced proudly around them, tails wagging and barking. The only one who wasn't feeling good was Ivan. His stomach was reacting badly to the angel pieces he digested. Gilbert was already asleep against him, exhausted from his ordeal. Ivan burped a little, catching Ludwig's attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Ivan answered, shooing Viper away who was suddenly very interested in smelling his boots. His stomach grumbled a bit; that angel was really doing a number on him. He thought he would throw up but instead passed gas. He instantly felt better, but to save face, he glared at the dog. "Viper, shame on you!"

Viper gave a whimper and lifted his ears, unable to understand what he was being scolded for.

* * *

_Feliciano's Castle_

Nighttime had fallen in the Abyss, and after the long day Ludwig retreated with Feliciano to the white castle. Ludwig was enjoying this special treatment given to him by his lover. Feliciano insisted they be naked while lounging in one of the many 'siesta' rooms. All of the castle seemed to hold no other purpose other than to relax and sleep in. Right now that was okay. They lay together on a large heart shaped bed (Ludwig had ceased trying to figure out Feliciano's style and thought process when it came to decorating) with Ludwig's head resting peacefully in Feli's lap. He could only lay his head in the center of the other's lap or else his horns would be in the way. Ludwig opened his mouth to allow another Blood Grape to be dropped in by delicate fingers. If Feliciano wanted to treat him like a king then he wasn't going to complain. He felt a feather tickle his face; unable to resist the softens he leaned into the white, nuzzling. The only other feathers he had felt like this were Sadiq's and Alfred's, only theirs were not as soft. Feliciano's feathers were like downy pillows.

"Ludwig, can I say something?"

"Yes."

"I'm very proud of you today. You didn't do anything crazy…not like Ivan."

Ludwig was still nuzzling the feathers. "Ivan is that type of demon. Believe me, his actions will likely scare the Light World out of trying to get a piece of ours. You heard Gilbert on the way back- the angels said they are bored and want to start trouble. Ivan's message will be a fair warning to them."

Feliciano dropped another grape into Ludwig's mouth. "So when do we take over the human world?"

"We wait for word from Arthur and the Dark One. They will tell us how to proceed." Still, one thing bothered him and that was the appearance of Sadiq's new 'demon' friend. Ludwig's suspicion was that the demon was Sadiq's old lover, the one who cursed him to this life. If that were true, then Sadiq may be under some sort of spell, like he was back in the Pine Barrens. He would have to know more about that cat demon, but Sadiq would catch on to him, so it would have to be someone else. "Feli?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go to Sadiq's palace and ask to play with the cats there."

Feliciano tilted his head. "Play with the cats? Why?"

"That demon who was with Sadiq…I am suspicious of him. I want you to try and befriend him, see what he has to say. Try to find out why he is here. I believe it is Sadiq's old lover from the past."

Feli's eyes widened. "The one who cursed him?" Ludwig nodded. "But…that scares me! What if he gets angry at me?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Antonio will protect you. Please, do this for me? Sadiq will throw me out, but you, he won't mind if it is you."

'Be brave for Ludwig!' He sighed. "Okay, I'll do it tomorrow."

Ludwig used his tail to lift the smaller demon up and place him on his lap. With the mix of Feliciano's smell, blood, and sex had his demon instincts kicking in to mate once more. He was concerned that Feli would still be sore from before, which would hinder this round of love making. Instead, Feliciano flushed softly while taking his cock in a small fist, slowly stroking it. Ludwig closed his eyes with a low groan; Feliciano's hands were like silk, smooth and soft. The smaller demon quickly became aroused as well, his blood pumping with demon pheromones that threatened to overload the senses. Ludwig couldn't stand being outside that slim body any longer. Taking control, he stretched the still tight and slightly swollen hole with his fingers. Once his angelic demon was flushed and panting in wanton heat, he coated himself and thrust inside. Feliciano's response was much more animated this time with the delicate features twisted and contorting with each inch stretching him whole. There was never a moment of pain on those blushing features, only pleasure. He bent the other at the waist to pistol his thrusts just right, slamming in and down hard on that special spot that had Feliciano crying in delight. Small demon claws dug into the flesh of his shoulders; double fangs bit and nipped at available flesh, narrow hips tried to meet solid thrusts. Feliciano's body was just too much to bear so Ludwig allowed himself to finish quickly, emptying his seed deep inside. The other moaned softly, tightening the muscles as if to suck him all the way in. Ludwig kissed those panting lips, crushing his mouth and biting at the other's tongue.

"Was this easier for you?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes, it didn't hurt as much." He whined when Ludwig pulled out. "No, stay in longer!"

Ludwig heard himself chuckle. "Are you saying you want to go again?"

"Yes, and I want to try this way." He sat up, turned around, and pressed his back against Ludwig's chest. Positioning himself above the still hard erection he sank down slowly, savoring each delicious inch of Ludwig's burning girth. Something that had frightened him at first was now his greatest turn on; that burning heat only adding to the sensation. He let out a shrill cry when Ludwig thrust his hips up, stabbing his prostate. His body shuddered, urging his lips to find his lovers and connect them. Tongues dueled while thrusts were met. Feliciano felt his stomach becoming taunt as he felt his orgasm nearing. He had to straddle Ludwig's thighs with his own, stretching his knees to plant them firmly on the bed while the hard cock struck right and true. Feliciano turned away from Ludwig's kisses only to concentrate on his own climax. It was building up in his lower belly, threatening to explode. One of Ludwig's hands moved from his hips to press hard against his lower belly, and with another hard thrust, Feliciano voiced his orgasm. He felt Ludwig cum inside again, mixing with the first round and leaking out around the softening member. Feliciano fell forward, catching himself on his palms. He mewled when Ludwig pulled out of him.

"Ow!" Feliciano shrieked when a feather was plucked from his wing. "What was that for?"

Ludwig smirked and ran the feather over the stickiness of Feliciano's cum. "I want a token of your body when I'm not near you. This will do nicely." Ludwig's eyes widened and he contained a yelp when one of Feliciano's tails, the tip, whipped him hard on his ass. Looking down at the smaller demon, he saw the playful look on Feli's face. He couldn't be angry. "Thanks for the gift."

"You earned it."

* * *

The next day, Feliciano went over to Sadiq's castle just as Ludwig had instructed. Like before, Sadiq's castle was full of sexy demons and orgies. He found to be pushing away multiple female demons as he sought out the 'Voluptuous One'. Aladdin's palace was more of an exuberant sex place somewhere in Las Vegas- or so he assumed; he had never been there. And the smells were all incense and herbs. Some made him feel dizzy, others gave him a headache, and one or two gave him a small erection. Those were the most embarrassing. He only wished he could find someone to help him that wasn't begging for sex. He had never seen so many naked women before.

"Can I help you?"

Feliciano turned to see the demon in question looking at him, surrounded by cats. "It's Heracles, right?" He nodded. "I…um…wanted to introduce myself properly." Feliciano held out his hand. "I'm Feliciano Vargas; you can call me Feli too."

Heracles slowly reached out his hand to shake the others. "Ludwig did not accept my gift of a cat."

"Yeah well…he and Ivan had other plans."

"I hope the missing duke has been found?"

"Oh yes! We found him and he is healing right now." Feliciano smiled. "So…um…Ludwig says that you are new demon?"

Heracles shifted his eyes for a moment. "Kind of. I have…been away for awhile."

"Well, I'm new here too so I thought, maybe, we could be friends?"

"Friends?" The cat ears twitched. "I suppose. Come to my room and meet my cats."

Feliciano looked at the ones surrounding him. "There are more?"

"Yes. Come." Heracles led him to the room, which was huge and full of cats.

He couldn't help but ask, "Where do they go to the bathroom?"

"They don't. They don't eat or drink. They are spirit cats…like me." He let his green eyes turn cat-like. "I am part cat. A 'werecat', as some like to call me."

"Werecat? Is that like a werewolf?"

"It's a little different." Heracles walked to a fainting couch and laid upon it, welcoming the cats that swarmed him. "Are you really here to make friends?"

Feliciano nodded. "I am. I figure as new demons in this world we could help each other out. You see, back in my world I never really had a lot of friends. With this new life, I'm trying to change things up. And I love cats." He picked up one to nuzzle it, and it mewed happily.

"If you like cats then I like you."

"So how do you know Sadiq?"

Heracles frowned. "I'm his old lover."

Feliciano tried to act surprised. "Oh. Oh, I see."

"I've changed, though. Centuries trapped inside a stone cat statue gives you a lot of time to think. I did wish for Sadiq's death back then. I cursed him, bled a lamb, and Zeus answered my call. His people got revenge by slaughtering all my cats and then killing me."

"That's…so sad." Feliciano stroked one of the cats now present in his lap. "Was Sadiq mean to you?"

Heracles shook his head. "No. In fact, he gave me anything and everything I wanted. I just didn't like him. I hated him."

"But you love him now?"

"Love is a very strong term. I like him more than I ever did. If feelings develop, then they develop. If not, then who cares. The sex is still good, though." Feliciano blushed. "Why haven't you taken to the harem here?"

"I don't believe in all that kind of free love." He blushed harder.

Heracles narrowed his eyes. "Have you been with a woman? A man?"

"A man…but never a woman. I mean, I like women and girls…but I never got very far with them."

Heracles shook his head. "We'll work that. As friends."

Feliciano stayed with Heracles until the afternoon but found out nothing even remotely suspicious. The werecat had fallen asleep at least four times while talking. And those cats! With the wings they must be like angel cats due to their violent deaths. He wanted to bring this information back to Ludwig but there was nothing of grave importance to report, and he was very tired. Deciding to retreat back to his castle, he had dinner and drank some wine before retiring to bed. It was hard for him to fall asleep and he didn't know why. It was just one of those restless nights where you toss and turn, never finding a comfortable spot. He didn't know when he fell asleep but he will wish that he hadn't.

Something wasn't right. He was in a strange place that made him feel empty and cold. There was darkness for as far as he could see, an endless darkness with no light to be seen. There was only him and no one else. That frightened him. He tried to call for Antonio but the spirit seemed to be missing. 'Hello?' He called to the darkness but only silence answered him. Without knowing what else to do, he started to walk.

But the darkness was not to last for beneath his feet it began to run with bright red blood. The blood didn't bother him and he strolled through it. He must be getting closer to something. Suddenly he was surrounded by white orbs containing shadowed images; images of his friends.

The first he saw was Alfred, bound and chained while trying to defend himself from wild, monstrous beasts. The beasts tore at his limbs and flesh while he screamed in agony. The next was Ivan, who, like Alfred was bound in chains and fighting, only his image was accompanied by cheering. There was the sound of a cracking whip and something like that of a chainsaw. He turned away to see a forest of spears, each one piercing the flesh of Sadiq who squirmed on the poles, still alive. Sadiq's body was laying across the points, his limbs twitching in shock. Feliciano recognized Arthur's form as it screamed in outrage and pain while standing over a pile of what looked to be rocks. He could feel Arthur's heartbreak and sorrow. Did Francis crumble? He then heard a gently wailing behind him- a voice that sounded like Matthew pleading with dark forms to 'stop'. If all these demons were here, then where was Ludwig?

'Ludwig?' He called in the dark, feeling guilty that he cared for one a little more over the others. 'Ludwig?' His calling made an image appear of a vast open green field and overcast sky. Feliciano stepped into it, finding that the earth turned black whenever he made a step. Where was he? What was this place? And then he saw the Romans, a group of them, surrounding a white struggling form. Feliciano could see now that it was Gilbert, his arms being held down while the last leg was sawed clean off. The Romans took to raping him then while tossing both the severed legs towards another form, which was Ludwig.

Frightened for his lover, Feliciano ran towards him but the image of Ludwig kept moving further away. All he could do was watch as Gilbert's arms followed his legs, and Ludwig collecting them. He stopped to see what Ludwig would do while cradling Gilbert's bleeding limbs in his arms, surrounded by Roman swords. Ludwig even looked different- his hair was a longer blonde, messy, with leather beads and a few tiny braids. Feliciano watched Ludwig drag Gilbert's stiff hand along his cheek, and then, to his dismay, took a bite out of the bloodied flesh. Feliciano felt like he was going to be sick. Ludwig looked crazed, like he was not seeing or understanding what he was doing. The Romans grew fearful and angry, tearing Ludwig away from the limbs. Ludwig screamed and shouted in protest while desperately trying to grab at the limbs. Feliciano followed the Roman's dragging his lover's past life form across the ground to a pyre they had built. With his hands to his mouth in terror and utter horror, he watched them tie Ludwig upside down on the pyre to meet the flames face first. Ludwig screamed and thrashed as the flames consumed him entirely.

Feliciano covered his ears and fell to the ground, but the only noise he could hear was the rattling of chains and moans of pain. His soul and heart was filled with sorrow, pain, suffering, and hopelessness. It was painful. His heart felt like it would explode. There was so much pain and suffering around him. Why was he seeing these images? What did they mean? Why was his chest tightening and making it harder to breathe? Where the hell was he? He wanted to leave- to escape this awful place, whatever it was. He opened his eyes only to see a large burnt form before him, the body still smoking and alight with tiny orange embers. He screamed.

And that's when he woke up in his bed. Panting and sweating, he looked all around to see if he was out of that place. His eyes settled on a ghostly form beside him, it was Antonio.

' _Bad dream?'_

"Antonio…it was horrible! I…I saw…I saw my friends, and Ludwig! They were…they were being killed, and tortured, and raped, and-"

' _I know. I saw. Remember, I am a part of you_.'

Feliciano gulped and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Oh my God, what was that? What did I see?" He gasped. "It's a bad omen! Antonio, I know something terrible is going to happen!" his eyes swelled with tears. "Something is going to happen to all of us!"

' _Shh…now calm down. This is a bad omen…but we will find a way to combat it.'_

"I have to tell the others!"

' _They won't believe you._ ' Feliciano's eyes widened slowly. ' _They have too much pride and ego…they will not listen to your visions or take you seriously. After all, you are the Duke of Cowards_.'

Feliciano held his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. "I felt such terrible things…terrible!" Feliciano glanced out one of his windows in the direction of Ludwig's castle.

' _There won't be peace here for long. Something is coming.'_  Feliciano turned back to look at him _. 'No one is safe._ '

**End Part 2 Chapter 13 TBC**

(1) Famous quote from 'Dirty Harry'.

 


	14. Chapter 14

*****Warnings: Language, violence, angst, mild humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

' **We all float down here!' –Pennywise the Clown, 'IT'**

**Chapter 14: We All Float**

Feliciano was unable to sleep the rest of the night. He paced nervously in his room, twiddling his fingers and biting the nails, or rather claws. Everything had been going so well until Gilbert's kidnapping, which seemed to start the ball rolling for unfortunate events. He was terribly confused, confused and scared. If he were the kingdom of cowards then why would all the dark images and visions be coming to him? Shouldn't they go to someone who was brave, like Ludwig? Feeling sick to his stomach suddenly he hurried to the bathroom to vomit. This was something new being added to his usual anxiety- vomiting. There wasn't enough for it to be considered an illness, just a nervous stomach or so he hoped. There were so many changes going on with his body that maybe his nerves were just trying to adjust. Fat chance.

Going to the sink he scooped some water into his palms and splashed it on his face, taking a bit more to rinse his mouth out. The taste was disgusting. If there was ever a time to start drinking now was it. He needed to speak to someone, someone who wasn't a demon or a spirit. Feliciano could only hope that Kiku would be back from whatever spiritual cleansing he was currently doing. Normally Feliciano would be patient for something like that, but with his fear gripping him he wanted to smack the kitsune for leaving him. That was terrible of him- he had never hit anyone. He was always the one being hit.

' _Stop sulking, you big baby!_ '

"Romano?" Feliciano looked around, recognizing his brother's voice. Was this another trap? Another game?

' _Over here, you idiot!_ ' Feliciano looked to his reflection only it wasn't him, it was Romano. His hands flew to his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes. It had been so long since he had last heard his brother's voice or seen him open his eyes. There was no doubt that Romano was looking back him wearing the outfit he had left in the night of the accident. ' _You look like something out of a shitty teenager vampire movie! And you have terrible taste in decoration! Who are you, Aunt Stella?_ '

"Romano…is that really you?"

' _No, it's Marlon Brando! Of course it's me! I am the one, and only, Romano Lovino Vargas. The brother who got stuck with you as a twin!'_

Feliciano just smiled happily. "Veh~ it's so nice to hear your insults. Oh Romano, please tell me that you are really here speaking to me and it's not some dream?"

' _Trust me, I'm enjoying my eternal siesta, but then you have to come around blubbering like a big baby and waking me up_!'

"I'm glad to be speaking to you. Did you know that I talk to Antonio?"

' _Yes. I have to deal with that jackass too…_ ' Romano crossed his arms and looked away. ' _That lying bastard…_ '

Feliciano didn't know how, but he knew what Romano was thinking about Antonio. Now that his brother knew about Antonio's true past and the mission, all the pieces were coming together. As little boys, Romano would whisper to him that he always thought someone was watching him. Someone would sing him to sleep and keep him safe from harm; he never felt alone. Now they knew that those feelings had all been Antonio watching over them like a guardian angel. "He gave up his life and angel title for you."

' _He didn't have to do that!'_

"He loves you so much…and even in this form you are still so mean to him."

Romano glared at him. ' _We're not here to talk about him! I'm here to talk about you. Little brother, you're in some deep shit. I don't know what it is, but something is going to happen and it will happen sooner than later. You have to convince the other assholes that you are not stark raving mad when you tell them of your visions. You were always a weirdo, and even in this form and this new life you're still a freak!_ '

Feliciano wanted to cry. "Romano…don't insult me so much. I'm so scared and confused…Ludwig is going to be mad at me!"

' _Tell him the next time you're sleeping together, or when he is half asleep. Guys are suckers for that. How the hell do you think I got so much stuff out of Antonio?'_

"I didn't to know that."

' _Brother, listen to me and listen carefully-_ ' He suddenly came out of the mirror and grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders. ' _You have to find a way to warn all of them. They must be active and they must be aware. If you don't convince them, you will end up alone, all alone in a lost world that no longer exists and you can't die. Hell won't want you and neither will Heaven.'_

Feliciano's bottom lip trembled violently. " _Lovino…mio fratello_ , what do I do?"

' _Convince them that they are in danger! There must be one demon duke who will believe you. I have to go.'_

"No! Wait, Romano!" He was soon staring at his own weeping reflection. Seeing Romano again and hearing his twin's devastating instructions, he threw up.

Until sunrise he could do nothing but fidget and shake his legs, clinking his knees together. He racked his brain thinking of the best way to approach the demons about his visions. The demon he most wanted to talk to was Ludwig but he figured his lover would dismiss him. Ludwig would try to ease his fears, but the demon wouldn't take him seriously. Ivan would only laugh him and so would Gilbert. Alfred, maybe, but that demon would turn it into some sort of game. Sadiq was a possible candidate yet Feliciano could see the Turkish demon, or whatever he was, snickering behind his back in a puff of smoke. Maybe he could speak to Arthur, but he had no way of getting in contact with the warlock. There was Matthew and Heracles, possibly Matthew. He seemed friendly enough and more likely to believe him. His stomach was killing him. If only Kiku were here-

"Feli?"

Feliciano's demon ears perked up at the sound of Kiku's voice in his room. He looked to the large doorway where the kitsune stood.

"I sensed something was deeply troubling you. I could feel it on the spiritual wavelengths so I hurried back. What it is?" Feliciano told him of his visions and his visit from both Antonio and Romano. "I see."

"You believe me, don't you?" Feliciano wiped at his eyes. "Please say you truly and honestly believe me."

Kiku nodded. "I do believe you, and I will help plead your case to the others. However, they will not listen for they see themselves as inferior."

"Then what can we do?"

"Our best bet is to keep reminding them that they are still  _human_. Remember, Feli, they still fear their human world deaths. It haunts them. I think," he led Feliciano to sit on the bed. "You saw their deaths recreated. Before you said that Ludwig told you how they all died, but in your visions, you say their deaths were strange and worse. Does that shed any light on your concerns?"

Feliciano had to think for a bit, bringing himself back to all the encounters with the Three Fiends. He thought of the rooftop, trying to remember exactly what the Fiend had said to the demons to make them upset. Then, it hit him. His eyes widened and he whispered, "Your human deaths will come back tenfold…"

"What?"

"The Fiend! That is what he said on the rooftop! He warned the Dukes to surrender and become slaves or their deaths will come again!"

Kiku nodded. "Tenfold…yes…that would explain why you saw such strange visions."

Feliciano jumped up from the bed. "Like how Ivan was chained and fighting off some strange begins; and Sadiq had not one spear through his belly but his body was littered with them!" He began to tremble, holding his head. "They were all afraid when they heard that."

"Then you must remind them of it when you approach them with this vision. You have a great gift, Feli, and it must be gently nudged in the right direction."

"Why?"

Kiku just smiled at him. "It's not important right now. I suggest we call a meeting of the dukes. Send word."

"Right! Send word!"

Feliciano found himself staring at his desk full of old style paper and a quill. His curl twitched. Surely there was a ballpoint pen somewhere? He checked the desk drawers but found nothing of the sort. He looked at the quill, 'Okay, this can't be too hard. People have used it to write for thousands of years! I can do this!' So he sat down, with full determination, and began to write.

Ludwig's letter had ink spots all over it. Ivan's had a few spelling errors that could not be erased. Sadiq's looked a little better than the first two. Alfred's was the best out of all of them although it too was covered in dribbled ink spots. The saddest part was his terrible signature. His cursive had always been bad and he only signed with it after paying with a credit card. Even then it was just a fancy scribble. He nibbled the feathered tip of the quill nervously as he looked at the four letters and his scribbled, ink-heavy signature. There had to be an easier way to do this in the future.

* * *

_**Ludwig's Castle**_ :

"What on earth is this?" Ludwig held up the letter between two fingers. "Is it written in another language?" After closer inspection, and with the help of his brother, they were able to read it.

' _Fellow Dukes,_

_Come to my castle. We need a meeting. Come as soon as possible._

_-Feliciano Vargas'_

Gilbert smirked. "Looks like he sneezed the ink on the paper rather than write it! But what does he have to talk about?"

"I don't know, but we should go, as requested."

_**Ivan's Castle:** _

"Hm? What's a 'pastle'?" He turned the paper upside down. "Feliciano…Fargas?" Ivan just laughed.

_**Sadiq's Castle** _ **:**

" 'Come as soon as possible.'" Heracles read out loud while laying naked on a bed next to Sadiq, who was leisurely smoking. "I think he was having a seizure when he wrote this."

"I suppose I should go. He went through all the trouble to write it."

_**Alfred's Castle** _ **:**

"I wonder what he wants?" Alfred asked his brother, who was reading the letter as well.

"It sounds like something is wrong." Matthew said. "It says to come as soon as possible. Should I come too?"

"No, this is for the dukes. You stay here and keep an eye on things, okay?"

Matthew pouted. "I never get to go!"

* * *

'Okay, there's no reason to be afraid, you can do this!' Feliciano paced the room back and forth, holding his stomach and feeling lightheaded. He thought dressing differently would make him look more mature, which in turn would help the others to believe him. All he really had were his high-heeled boots to make himself taller and a cloak with shoulder pads. Maybe this was a big mistake.

"Master, they're here." Said a demon servant.

"Thank you." He took a heavy sip of his wine and handed the empty cup to the servant. 'Okay, just breathe. Breathe and focus. They are your friends and they will believe you! They will! They have to!' He whimpered and tried not to keep holding his ailing stomach as he entered the meeting hall. All five turned to look at him enter; only Ludwig and Sadiq stood up in greeting, but where was Kiku? He was supposed to be with them! "H-Hello everyone!" 'I'm going to throw up!' "We're just waiting on Kiku!" 'That should buy me some time.'

"I am here." Kiku entered the room.

'Damn it!' Feliciano made himself smile and told the others to sit as he too took his seat.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I um…don't see any snacks or drinks on the table?"

Feliciano 'eeped'. "Of course!"

"We don't need snacks." Ludwig put his hand up to Alfred, who stuck out his tongue. "Your letter…if that's what we can call it," Feliciano flushed in embarrassment. "Stated to come here as soon as possible. Is there something amiss?"

"Huh?" Feliciano blinked at his lover.

"Is something 'wrong', he means." Sadiq helped to clarify.

"Oh! Um…well…yes, there is something wrong. Kind of wrong."

Ivan raised a brow. "Kind of?"

Feliciano bit his lip and looked up at Kiku for support. Kiku placed a hand on his shoulder and turned his attention to the demons. "Feliciano would like to tell you all of a vision he had last night; a vision that may foretell the trouble in the days to come. I strongly advise that you listen."

"Visions?" Alfred snorted. "Slow down on the wine, Feli. That will stop the visions!"

"Alfred-" Ludwig warned. "Go ahead, Feli. Tell us what has happened."

Holding his stomach under the table and praying he didn't throw up on the table before him, Feliciano began to retell his visions. It became easier the more he spoke about it, and in the end he reminded them about the Fiend on the rooftop. "So you see, I think this might be a warning to all of us. That is why I called you all here."

Kiku spoke next. "Myself and Antonio fully agree with Feliciano's words and believe it should be examined further. This should be taken seriously."

"Look at what happened to Gilbert!" Feliciano quickly pointed out. "That was almost a copy-cat scene of how he died!"

Gilbert crossed his arms and looked away.

Ivan smiled at Feliciano as he spoke. "Feli, we appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to worry about. If anything were to happen it would have a long time ago."

"Ivan is right." Ludwig nodded. "We can't go by visions you're having, Feli. You are still discovering your demon powers and your body, along with your mind, are changing."

"Yeah, you're the kingdom of cowards, dude!" Alfred added in. "You're just getting creeped out by all that is happening!"

Feliciano let out a whine and shook his head. "No, it's true! Please say you all believe me? Please? I wouldn't have visions like this if they weren't true! I think…"

Sadiq lit up a pipe. "We'll all be extra aware in the days to come. That should make you feel better, okay?" He smiled and blew a puff of smoke in Feliciano's direction, turning in into the form of a bird.

"But you still don't believe me." Feliciano pouted. "What do I have to do to prove to all of you that I'm worried?"

Ivan chuckled. "We know you're worried, and it's extremely cute! We're going to be taking over the human world very shortly. There will be nothing to fear."

Ludwig stood up from his chair. "Feliciano, Kiku, we appreciate this concern and we thank you for holding this meeting but there is still much work we have to do in the next few days."

Kiku looked at all of them. "Even I sense something in the days to come. There is something out there that we must be aware of."

Feliciano watched the others starting to get up from the table, completely ignoring his concerns. He slammed his hands on the table and shouted out. "You're all still human!" Each one stopped to look at him. With tears in his eyes, Feliciano continued, looking to each one of them. "You were all human…and you still are. That Fiend promised you will suffer your human deaths tenfold if you don't surrender." He saw them exchanging glances with one another. "What if this is true? It already happened to Gilbert!"

"He is not a full duke like we are." Ivan reminded him.

"Feli, we'll be alright." Alfred gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "We're in charge now! The world is going to be ours! We're at the top of the food chain!"

Feliciano let the tears well up and slip down his cheeks as he turned to beg Ludwig to believe him. He was met with a cold, stern stare. 'I will sleep with you tonight and frighten away these visions.' Feliciano heard him speak in his mind.

'You don't believe me.' He looked away sadly as the others left with Kiku stroking his back in soothing circles. He saw Ludwig leave as well but only one demon remained.

"I believe you, Feli." It was Gilbert.

Feliciano wiped at his eyes. "Do you really? Or are you just going to laugh at me?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna laugh. I know what it's like to have visions. You probably don't know this but back when I was human living in my tribe, I was a priest. I was one with the spirit world. The day we died, I had a vision of it happening the night before. Not in much detail, but I saw Ludwig and myself being dragged away from each other by Roman soldiers."

"Did Ludwig listen to you when you told him?"

"I didn't tell him." Gilbert smiled sadly. "I didn't want him to worry about me while he was battling the Romans. But I had had visions before that. I knew when storms were coming, if there was going to be a flood, those sorts of things. So I can believe you when you speak of visions."

Feliciano smiled at him. "Do you think you can convince Ludwig? I don't want him or the rest of you getting hurt! I wasn't in the visions so…so I don't know what will become of me!"

"I hope you don't have to save us!" Gilbert laughed, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. "I'm sorry. I promise to speak with Ludwig. Like you said, it already happened to me so who knows what can happen from here on out. Keep strong kiddo, okay?"

Feliciano nodded. "My belly hurts."

"Drink something and go to bed. That'll help." He ruffled the brown hair and left after the others.

Feliciano stood up from the table and turned to Kiku. "I'm not very convincing, am I?"

Kiku shook his head. "Not at all, yet none of it is really your fault. Those demons are very stubborn."

"Kiku, do you know how I can get in touch with Arthur? I think he can help me out the most."

"I'm afraid I don't. We can only hope that things go well, and that nothing happens until Arthur gets here."

"I guess you're right. Still, I can't help but be nervous." He smiled sadly. "Is it cruel to say that I hope nothing happens to Ludwig? I mean, I don't want anything to happen to any of them…but am I selfish to think only of Ludwig?"

Kiku sighed. "That's a hard question to answer. It is always better to give without a hint of selfishness in you, but you and Ludwig share more together than the others. All we can do now is stay positive, remain aware, and hope for the best."

"I know you're right but I still can't let go of my fear and anxiety."

"Do something else to get your mind off it. Try to busy yourself around the palace. Ludwig will be here with you tonight to calm your fears."

Feliciano nodded and took Kiku's hand. "Thanks for being here with me. Promise you won't go away again?"

Kiku smiled. "I promise."

By dinnertime, Feliciano was feeling buzzed from all the wine. It was a good buzz though, for it was helping to numb the fear that seemed to be crippling him today. He soaked in his round marble tub surrounded by pink bath bubbles and his dinner waiting to be eaten on a tray. The raw meat was diced up, seasoned with pepper and salt. He lazily flopped out his demon tongue, placed the meat on the tip, and folded it into his mouth. This was nice, being lazy, drinking wine, and eating good food while soaking in a tub. No bills, no job, no nothing. Just resting for all eternity. If only he didn't have to be afraid.

"May I join you?"

Feliciano looked behind him to see Ludwig had entered, already naked and standing by the tub. He gave a small smile and a nod. "You look like you were going to no matter what I said."

Ludwig stepped into the water, sloshing his way over to Feliciano to embrace him. He pulled the slim form close, enjoying the feel of those angel wings against his lower belly. Buried his nose in the chestnut hair he breathed deep, smelling the fresh scent of lavender and vanilla. Holding his lover like this made his cock twitch with desire and he let Feliciano feel it against his tailbone. Ludwig was baffled when the demon tensed and wiggled out of his arms.

"Not tonight, Ludwig."

"Why not? Are you still frightened by your visions? There is no reason to be frightened now that I am here."

Feli turned around and rest his back against the tub. "You don't believe me at all, do you." Ludwig was silent. "I'm worried about you, Ludwig. I don't want anything to happen to you. I saw you in my vision…you were gathering up Gilbert's limbs…and you started to eat them-" He was unprepared for the death-like grip on his neck and the blazing red eyes burning into his own.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Ludwig growled out, baring his fangs and giving a little snarl.

"You're hurting me!" Feliciano squeaked while trying to pry Ludwig's iron grip off of his neck. Unknowingly, he summoned Antonio to defend him, and defend the angel did. Antonio drew a sword from the air and slashed in Ludwig's direction, landing a cut on the bicep. Ludwig was forced to let go and Feliciano pushed himself up against the back of the tub, letting Antonio's torso float threatening above him.

Ludwig looked at the cut on his arm and then to the spirit of the angel above Feliciano's head. The familiar was no stranger to attacking, and when the sword was replaced by a double bladed axe Ludwig knew to back away. Feliciano could be a very powerful and extremely dangerous individual if he collected the right spirits to fight for him. "I'm sorry, Feli, I just lost my sanity there. But that is no excuse for my actions."

He rubbed his neck. "I understand. I'm stressed out too. I only wish you would believe me."

"I can't go by visions, Feli. They are only dreams; images that your subconscious has mashed together based on your current fears. They mean nothing."

Feliciano was becoming annoyed, and with Antonio to protect him he started to feel a little bold. "Your brother believes me."

"I'm sure he does. He was another one who had visions all the time, but he was a priest in tune with the old spirits. You have nothing like that. His visions were ones dealing with the earth and weather."

"But why can't you believe me? Why can't you even entertain the thought?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Because it's silly. I'm not frightened, and you shouldn't be either."

Feliciano just gave him a nod of agreement but he would still worry about. "My tummy hurts."

"It's nerves. You'll be fine."

After he finished his dinner and bath they retired to his bed. Usually he slept naked but tonight he wanted to wear pajamas. In Ludwig's arms he did feel safe and secure, but deep inside he was hurt that the other wouldn't believe him. As lovers Ludwig should take what he says seriously instead of brushing it off to the side or ignoring it. His eyes were growing heavy with sleep, now comfortably safe in Ludwig's strong arms. He managed to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

* * *

Ludwig cracked his neck and gave it a shake to relieve the tension of the muscles there. He had been bent over his desk of papers since returning from Feliciano's castle, backed up on work. Feliciano had been acting strange last night, slightly cold and very distant. It was unlike the young demon. Ludwig was certain it was the visions frightening him but he didn't know how else to ease Feli's fears. Feliciano was the King of Cowards after all; fear, anxiety, and terror were all part of his demon genetic makeup. Yet there was one part of last night that bothered him and that was the look on Feli's face when he asked why he won't believe him. Ludwig had thought about trying to pretend to believe him but that wasn't in his nature. Being truthful was part of his values as a demon, and a human. He heard someone enter behind him, knowing immediately who it was by the sound of heeled boots.

"If you are here to scold me then you might as well turn around and leave. I have nothing to say."

"Brother, you are cruel to him. Visions should never be dismissed as silly. Look at what happened to me."

Ludwig closed his eyes as the familiar smell and warmth of his elder brother's arms came around his neck. "That was a coincidence."

"It still happened. Feliciano is a new demon, so who's to say what he sees isn't part of who he is?"

The blonde gave a heavy sigh. "Gilbert, look, I am very busy right now. The Dark One has sent the papers ready for the uprising. Soon we will be in the human world making it in our image. I don't have time for Feliciano's fears."

"Can we not destroy the Playboy Mansion?" Gilbert joked.

"Go away." Ludwig said with a sigh. He felt Gilbert move and the other came around to sit on his desk. He stared at Gilbert's current attire. "Why are you dressed like that? You look like a street walker."

"What? It's just a corset, pants and high heeled boots." He straightened his leg and points his foot. "I was jealous of the ones Feliciano had so I had to have them too. I know Ivan was looking at them too. The demon has a boot fetish." He grinned.

Ludwig had to close his eyes and cover his mouth to keep the little bit of bile that had come up due to the image of Ivan licking boots. "You are my brother. The least you can do when visiting me is to dress decently. We are dukes, not whores."

Gilbert's brows furrowed. "You would call your own brother a whore?"

"That is not what I- never mind. Get off of my desk and go wherever it is you have to go."

"Isn't red my color, though?" He grinned.

"Yes. It looks wonderful on you, now go away." His brother moved from the desk but did not leave the room. Instead, he sat on Ludwig's lap. "Gilbert! Go away! Listen to your brother!" Gilbert crossed his arms. "Gilbert," he growled. "I'm warning you!" Gilbert turned his head to the side. "GO BOTHER IVAN!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something, because I don't listen to hard-heads."

Ludwig frowned. "Hard head?"

"Feliciano is very concerned about his visions and worries for you most of all. To not trust him, and to not listen to him is by far one of the most insulting attributes in a relationship. Now this is simple, I'm the big brother, and I don't take orders from you. You take orders from me, little bro."

Ludwig tapped his claws on the armrest. "But you do take orders from your  _head duke_." While Gilbert was a demon duke in title, it was he who was the head of the Nation. He gave the title to Gilbert because they share so much together but there were times when he still had to exercise his authority. It was very rare, though, and immediately he regretted speaking it. The look on his brother's face was punishment enough. He quickly felt ashamed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gilbert sneered at him.

"I should have never spoken to you that way. I apologize."

Gilbert jumped off his lap. "You better pull yourself together, little bro! I fucking look like this because I didn't want something terrible to happen to you! I'm here because I want to always keep you safe; and now you speak to me like that?" His voice was elevated.

Ludwig hung his head. "I'm sorry, brother. Please do not be angry with me. I appreciate everything you have done." He looked up at him. "I will speak to Feliciano again and I will take him seriously this time." Gilbert suddenly pulled him into an embrace.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Lud. I let you get away with too much." He pulled away. "Isn't it annoying when someone doesn't listen to you?" He crossed his arms. "So how do you think Feliciano feels?"

"I got it!" He rubbed his temples. "You have shamed me enough. Put something on before flying over to Ivan's castle. You are my brother, not a slut. What you do with Ivan behind closed doors is your business…but don't be showing your 'business' all over the Abyss."

Gilbert smirked and sauntered away. "Ta-ta, Little Luddy."

"Because Feliciano has them." Ludwig repeated, rolling his eyes about the boots. "I'll lose my mind before we take over."

* * *

Returning to Feliciano's castle late in the evening, Ludwig decided to make the most of his visit here by bringing the necessary papers to go over with him about the uprising. A servant escorted him to one of the rooms where Feliciano was having a 'snack' and being massaged. When Ludwig first saw him, the demon was on a table, naked, and eating a bowl of pasta while a male demon rubbed his back. Ludwig just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled with a mouth full of pasta before swallowing heavily. "Isn't this great? I taught the cooks how to make pasta and now I can have it whenever I want! This has meat and blood on top for gravy! (1)"

Ludwig placed the pile of papers on a nearby table. "I see you are enjoying yourself. Finish up now, we have work to discuss."

Feliciano whined a bit. "But I'm so comfortable. Can't you just talk to me about business?"

He raised a blonde brow. "Will you pay attention if I do?" Feliciano just nodded, taking a sip from his goblet. "Alright. The first thing we are going to do is ready our troops. Once the Dark One and Arthur open up the portal to the human world we will go first, followed by our armies. Gilbert and myself will take the west of the earth, Ivan the north, Alfred the east, and Sadiq the south. You will be with Gilbert and myself. We will then combined our powers from the four corners, which will unleash the dark powers of the Abyss, and allow for our armies to finally set foot upon the earth. Then we- are you paying attention?" Ludwig hollered when he noticed Feliciano starting to doze off. The other jerked awake.

"YES! I'm listening!"

"Then what did I say?" He growled out.

Feliciano whimpered, shying away by hiding his face in his folded arms. "I'm sorry."

"Feli, this is important! You are one of the Five Accursed Nations! You are a part of this uprising as well! YOU!" He pointed to the servant. "Leave us!" The servant hurried out and he watched Feliciano sit up on the table.

"I don't want to see innocent people get hurt."

Ludwig frowned. "Humans will be our slaves. You will set up your castle and will be given a whole area of humans to rule with your army."

Feliciano tapped his feet together. "Can I set up my castle anywhere in the world?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to be in Italy. In Europe. That's where my family is from and my parents are there."

"Very well then." Ludwig cleared his throat. "I have…given some thought to your visions. I noticed you were visibly upset over me not believing you." He watched Feliciano slip on a robe and walk over to him. "I thought that maybe I should…listen to you more…and try to understand why you find these visions so troubling."

"Why I find them troubling? I've seen all of you dead or suffering! That's why I'm worried!" Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's waist, holding him close and resting a cheek on the warm body. "You were already burned to death once…why let it happen again?"

Ludwig stared down at him while slowly wrapping an arm around the other. Feliciano loved too much too quickly. While holding him, Ludwig began to wonder about Feli's soft nature and his extreme cowardice. Entertaining the idea of the visions, they couldn't depend on Feliciano to save them. Not only was he a demon but an angel as well. Feliciano was gullible and could be easily persuaded by the Fiends or other dark beasts. The hardest part was going to be keeping Feliciano out of harms way to keep him from being consumed by trickster forces. He was also curious to ask the smaller demon why he didn't see himself in the visions. That part troubled him. Feliciano was their lifeline in the human world, but could he end up being their biggest liability here in the Abyss? He was still very connected to the human world with relatives still living, unlike the rest of them. Ludwig couldn't speak about this with Feli, it would upset his lover further. Pulling away from the embrace, Ludwig planted a kiss on Feli's forehead.

"I'm afraid I must cut my visit short. I have other papers to deliver." His lover looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"But you didn't finish telling me about the uprising."

"We will have a large meeting soon to discuss it, so you may listen then. By the way, did you speak with Sadiq's lover?"

He nodded. "I did. Heracles was very nice, very calm, and I didn't sense any trouble from him. He was friendly too. And very, very lazy." Feliciano figured it was best to keep silent about Heracles being Sadiq's old lover.

Ludwig chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know." Feliciano smiled. "I'll see you soon." He gave him another kiss. "I will make sure to keep aware as I am out. If you are still afraid, have Kiku stay with you until I return."

"But it's already so late."

"Work doesn't sleep." Ludwig stated plainly. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay. Promise you won't be too late?"

"I promise."

Ludwig flew to Sadiq's castle, not to deliver any sort of business but rather to discuss Feliciano. Aside from Arthur and Gilbert, Sadiq was the only other demon he could have a serious conversation with. Gilbert was busy with Ivan, Alfred rarely took things seriously, and Arthur was still in the human world. That only left Sadiq. Ludwig was also curious to see Heracles for himself and hoped the duke would have the new demon with him. Currently he was sitting in one of Sadiq's private meeting rooms void of dancing demons and lustful individuals. He took only the wine offered to him.

Sadiq puffed alight his long pipe, took a deep inhale, and let out the smoke. "So what brings you here? Why aren't you with your lover?"

"I just came from there. Out of our group, you are one of the few whom I can have an intelligent conversation with."

"I'm flattered." He snickered.

"This has to do with the visions that Feliciano spoke of."

Sadiq nodded. "They were strange to hear."

"Well, those visions are not my concern. My main concern is Feliciano, his strange powers, and his loyalty."

"Loyalty?" He took another puff. "He's crazy about you. He wouldn't betray you."

"It's not so much a betrayal but more of…being easily persuaded to another side, in order to protect us?"

Sadiq's green eyes shifted behind the white mask. "So you think that he may be persuaded by say, the Fiends, to go to their side?"

Ludwig nodded. "In order to save us. Feliciano is very caring, kind, and gullible. There terrible traits that could be our complete destruction. He also possesses new powers and who knows how many more he will discover? I just fear someone will get Feliciano to mess everything up by playing on his fears and emotions."

Tapping the ashes from his pipe, he said, "Or he may be the only thing that saves us." His green eyes looked up at Ludwig. "What makes you immediately assume his traits are dangerous to us?"

"He is the Nation of Cowards."

"But he is sweet. Generous, merciful, kind; all the things that we aren't. Cowards are the ones who survive. Many of my men ran off in fear after we came upon a forest with impaled bodies of our countrymen. The men who ran were able to live. I charged on into battle and was killed in the process. Minus the curse. Or whatever it was." He refilled his pipe and lit it. "It was told to us that our deaths would be experienced tenfold."

Ludwig tapped his claw on the table. "Which is why I'm concerned about Feliciano's loyalty. What's to say the Fiends aren't 'using' these visions to frighten him? If they keep implanting these fears of our deaths in his head, he may try something stupid to keep us from getting hurt. So if these visions are real-"

"We're fucked." He smirked, and then gave a throaty chuckle. "Ludwig, we are going to be the rulers of the human world. We will have more power than the Fiends. I'm not worried."

"I'm certain you have not forgotten the Fiends. Merkova, Fiend of Deception, Griot, Fiend of Corruption, and Nerissa, Fiend of Lies. Each one can have a huge effect on Feliciano. I doubt these visions have anything to do with them, though. I'm not worried either, but do you see why I am concerned?

"Certainly. You must keep reassuring Feliciano how important it is that he stay with us, that we need him. You have to start being more fluffy." He laughed at Ludwig's expression. "Yes, fluffy. You heard right. Give me a fluffy smile."

"I refuse."

"You want to charm Feli! Start smiling! And not that tiny little 'I look drugged' smile, a REAL happy smile. Teeth and all! Make a Feliciano face!"

Ludwig glared. "Now you're just being a prick." Sadiq grinned at him. "Not everyone is turned on by a smile. Oh, before I forget, that new demon of your, Heracles. Can we trust him?"

"We can." He tapped the ashes out of his pipe again. "Stop worrying about what I do here at my castle, okay? I already know that Feliciano was here talking to him."

"He isn't your old lover, is he?" Ludwig wanted to hear it from Sadiq's lips. The look he received told him it was so, and for safety, he pushed his chair back a bit. The demon knew how to kick with those hooves.

"That's none of your business. Will you just trust in my judgment?"

Ludwig threaded his fingers. "Let's say that he is. His goal in his past life was to kill you. What's to say he's not working for the Fiends or someone else to get at us? That is, if we entertain Feliciano's visions." He smiled.

"Leave my castle before my hooves find your gut!"

"Don't get angry. I'm sure you understand my concern? At this point we shouldn't be taking any chances."

Sadiq gripped the pipe between his teeth. "You let me take care of this. Now leave."

"I did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah well, you did."

Ludwig just shook his head and left the castle to return to Feliciano's. His lover was already asleep in the large bed snoring softly. The sheet was gathered at the hip, giving Ludwig a full view of those wings and smooth back. Head to the side, arms under the pillow, Ludwig watched the steady breathing of the sleeping demon. He didn't want to wake him up for he looked so peaceful. Quietly he undressed and climbed into bed beside him, careful as to not wake him up. Feliciano was sleeping like a log. Ludwig smiled and slowly rolled onto his side so he could continue gazing at the sleeping demon. 'Don't ever betray me, Feli. I think I care too much about you to be heartbroken like that.'

He played with the brown curl until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred sat on his balcony staring out at the city below, watching his demon subjects go about their daily lives. He was bored tonight, bored and alone. Matthew was with him but his brother wasn't the kind of fun that he wanted tonight. Gilbert was with Ivan this night, leaving him alone. Ivan was still somewhat angry with him for not letting him leave when he had the feeling about Gilbert being in trouble. Alfred countered by saying that nothing was actually keeping Ivan there but his own lust, so there was no reason to blame him. Between Ivan and Ludwig, both of them seemed to like toying with him when they want to, and then casting him aside when done. Gilbert was always pushing for him to go and sworn Ludwig, but Alfred didn't want to spend an eternity with the blonde, he wanted Ivan. When they were called to the meeting, Alfred noticed the other dukes giving him sideway glances when speaking of Gilbert's disappearance, as if they thought he had something to do with it because of the shared relationship. Alfred was glad the finger got pointed to Feliciano, which no one believed anyway. It got the others off his back.

Even if Ivan chose Gilbert over him, he'd get over it. He wouldn't run to Ludwig, not after the terrible breakup they had. Ludwig has lied all these years about their one-night stand and Alfred never bothered to correct anyone because they wouldn't believe him anyway. It was his word against Ludwig's 'noble' one. Ivan would never break it off the way Ludwig did by pushing him out of bed and pointing to the door. It was a stupid thing to do on both their ends, he gave in too easily and Ludwig made a 'mistake', which he was. Ludwig called him a 'mistake that would never happen again'. Those were the only words that still stuck with him. The others that transpired were long since erased from his memory for he had eventually stopped caring. It was sad and gut retching at first, but Alfred got over it fairly quickly. And once he started giving Ivan a look over…then things became interesting.

'Yet I still have Gilbert in my way.'

"Brother?" It was Matthew.

"What is it?"

"Are you certain you are well? You seem very distant tonight. Is it about Ivan?" Alfred nodded. "I'm sorry you are not with him tonight." Matthew gave his brother a sad smile.

"It's cool, Mattie!" He grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "The hero never gets upset or cries over silly things! I'm just out enjoying the night air of the Abyss. Soon we won't be here! We'll be back up in the land of the living! Isn't that great?"

"Hm. I suppose. I'm not really alive though…I am a golem."

"You're alive enough for me." He placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders. "Why don't you go to your room and finish that basket weaving? I'm going to head to be myself."

Matthew lifted his brows in worry. "Are you certain, brother?"

"Yes! Now go on! Get!" He smacked Matthew's rump. "Big brother orders you!" Matthew whimpered and left the room, leaving Alfred to heave a large sigh. "Just think of all the hamburger joints you'll have in America, Alfred!" He said to himself. "There will be hamburger places all over my area! And I'll call it, 'Hamburger Street'! I like it." He wiggled his shoulders proudly. "I'll have the biggest, the brightest, and the tastiest kingdom in the new Utopia!"

Confident in his plans, which made him feel better, Alfred prepared for bed and flopped onto the sheets. He rolled around thinking about his tasty place in the new world. Food, music, and fun! His demon subjects will learn to love what the human world has to offer! It was an exciting thought.

' _Alfred is too much of a child for me_.' Alfred's eyes shot open at the sound of Ivan's voice in the room. He sat up and looked around only to find that his room was empty.

' _I've been telling you all this time he is too young_.' That was Gilbert. ' _He'll leave you for someone else much younger and more full of live. Face it, Ivan, you're an old fuddy-duddy!_ ' An image appeared of the two of them in Ivan's castle, on Ivan's bed, and naked.

' _I am not a fuddy-duddy!_ ' Ivan pouted.

Alfred shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the image away. It was still there when he opened them.

' _It's best you leave the relationship off where it is. Alfred will get over it, he always does. Look how fast he got over Ludwig._ '

' _I still don't want to hurt his feelings, but I-'_

' _You have to! Alfred will be all right, he's strong willed that way. He'll get mad and huffy, but it won't last long. He's a stupid kid.'_

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I am not stupid! He'd better not be thinking about dumping me! I'll tear those ox horns right off his head! Wait, Ivan would never say that! I must be dreaming. I'm having the same stupid visions as Feli!"

' _Poor Alfred…I would hate to see his face when I tell him._ '

Is it true? Alfred stared at the image of the two nuzzling. Was Ivan truly mad at him for what happened to Gilbert? Or was it Gilbert's kidnapping that made Ivan realize where his true feelings lied? He was getting pushed to the side again! Not only once but twice! It wasn't fair! He got out of bed and went to the image, trying to reach out and grab one of them. What was he even doing? What was going on? Was this really happening? His bleeding bullet wounds were starting to ache painfully, bringing forth a couple of hisses and growls. Something wasn't right, and the voices of the two in his head were like hammers on an anvil.

"It's so loud! It hurts!" He saw Ivan and Gilbert together. "No, Ivan wouldn't do or say these things! This isn't real! Stop it!" He used his powers to fend off the images and sounds. All was silent for but a moment until something pierced his belly.

Alfred froze completely when the object went straight through his stomach and out his back, missing his spine. Slowly, his eyes glanced downwards to see a large black and scaly thing through his midsection. He coughed up a torrent of blood while his bullet wounds began to bleed; only this time the blood stained the floor. He looked up to see a womanly figure dressed all in black. Her features were completely covered by long black robes, except for her red hair, which fanned out all around her head in a halo. The thing through his belly was her tail- immediately, he knew who it was.

"…Merkova!" He said through gurgled blood. With one more attempt he proceeded to try and fly, only to have his wings penetrated by hooks. Holding back his cries of pain, he fought her, tugging at the chains while trying to push himself off of the tail. His body was broken and bleeding, his bullet wounds plaguing him. More of her tails shot out to wrap around his ankles and jerk him to the floor. Unable to hold back from the intense pain any longer, he rolled over onto his belly and used his claws to crawl away. He couldn't do it- she was just too strong in his weakened state…just like a human.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred looked up at his name to see Matthew at the door. "MATTHEW!" He cried, holding out a bloodied hand to him. "HELP ME!"

Matthew cried as he ran to his brother, grasped the hand in both of his, and tried to pull Alfred away from Merkova. "STOP! LET HIM GO! ALFRED!" He screamed frantically, only to be pulled along with him.

"RUN MATTIE!" Alfred said when he saw it was hopeless. "RUN AND GET THE OTHERS! HURRY!"

"ALFRED!" He screamed and tried one last pull only to have the blood slicken the hold. He fell back as Alfred was dragged in to the black robes of Merkova. Matthew watched in horror, screaming Alfred's name over and over again as he watched the bloodied form disappear from view. Sobbing, Matthew looked up at the Fiend who greeted him with yellow eyes. Twin bolts crashed loudly from out of the yellow orbs and struck him in the heart. He gasped. Looking down at his chest he watched as his golem body made of magic and clay slowly began to dry and crack. The little rivulets spread quickly all over him. He watched first as his hands crumbled, and then his arms, and then his shoulders.

The rest of the form collapsed, turning into a pile of dust and leaving no trace of a bodily form.

Merkova, thrilled that her task was complete, slowly disappeared from sight leaving only finger trails of blood and a pile of dust.

' **One down, four to go.'**

' **We can delay the uprising now. Keeping them all apart will ensure our chance to rule the world! We have one in our gasp. The others will follow.'**

' **Won't the Dark One be pissed at us!' They all laughed.**

From the pile of ashes rose Matthew's spirit. Frightened and heartbroken, Matthew let out a sorrowful wail that was heard throughout the Abyss.

* * *

Feliciano shot up from the bed in a sweat. Ludwig was startled awake as well but only by Feliciano's sudden movements. Feliciano looked toward the window with his hands grasping at his heart. He panted heavily. "Don't you hear it?"

"What's going on?" Ludwig listened for a moment. "I hear nothing."

"Oh my God, how can you not hear it!" He nearly shrieked. "It's terrible!" He got out of bed. "Something terrible has happened!"

Ludwig followed suit. "I hear nothing! What is it?"

"It's crying! Screaming!" He gasped. "It's Matthew!"

"Matthew?"

"Hurry, get Kiku!" Feliciano was in tears. He could feel deep within his soul that something terrible had happened. His nightmares were coming true. "Matthew needs our help!"

Ludwig was ready to say something while dressing only to be stopped short by the sound of distant wailing. He slowly turned his head towards the window. He didn't know if it was Matthew, but whomever it was, they were suffering and in terrible pain. Suddenly, the notion of Feliciano's visions didn't seem so bizarre anymore.

"Ludwig, please, will you take me to Alfred's castle?" Feliciano's eyes were begging him.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Ivan's Castle:**

"That sound." Ivan looked out over his balcony. Gilbert was with him.

"Someone is crying…" Gilbert slipped his hand into Ivan's and squeezed. They both felt the same sense of dread.

**Sadiq's Castle:**

The wailing stirred him from his sleep. Grunting and mumbling in interrupted sleep, he reached for his pipe and lit it. "What is that sound?" He got up and went to the nearest balcony. The air seemed thick and dense with the stench of a dark force. "You've got to be shitting me."

/

**Arthur's shop:**

"Something's coming." Arthur put on his warlock's cloak. "Francis, come with me. We have to get to the Abyss!"

Francis took his hand, giving his lover and master a worried look. "We should stay here."

"They need our help in the Abyss! Come! We have to hurry!"

Francis went along with Arthur knowing that they were walking in to the pit of Hell itself.

**End Chapter 14 TBC**

*****(1) We call it 'gravy' in my family. Not 'sauce'. We're Italians, so we say gravy. ^_^*****

 


	15. Dark Promises

*****Sorry for the long update. Special thanks to my beta for her quick work! This is a fairly busy chapter, and almost everyone has their own part focused on just them. This is a LudwigxFeli story, but supporting characters help to move a story along, so we have to know about what's going on with them as well. So read on and enjoy!**

*****Warnings: language, violence, hardcore yaoi, character death, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

' _ **When you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.**_ **'- Friedrich Nietzsche**

**Chapter 15: Dark Promises**

Upon arriving at Alfred's castle the servants were running around in a mob of mass hysteria. Feliciano would not let go of Ludwig's arm as they hurried to Alfred's room where the screaming was coming from. The door was already opened, and when they stepped inside they saw the horror that had befallen there. There was a long body trail of blood, and multiple smaller ones that looked like claws. Matthew's ghostly form was a crying heap of sobs on the floor, his limbs free of chains but his solid form gone. Feliciano hurried to Matthew while Ludwig scanned the room for evidence of what had transpired here. There was no sign of evil aura or magic, so whatever it was that attacked had gone.

'Alfred.' Ludwig softly stated the name while looking at a painting of the young demon on the wall. He turned from the picture to join the two on the floor. "Matthew, did you see what happened here?"

The ghost nodded, wiping his eyes. ' _I did! It was horrible! She took Alfred away! She tried to kill him_!'

"Who did?"

' _I don't know who she was…a dark creature, with lightening eyes and black tentacles…she had one through Alfred's belly and the others pulled him inside of her! I couldn't stop it!_ '

"Merkova." Ludwig stated the name of the Fiend of Deception. 'She must have lured Alfred in somehow…but how could she enter this realm without us knowing it? And what did she use to lure Alfred away from the truth? He should have known better.'

"Ludwig, what do we do?" Feliciano asked in a trembling voice. "They've got Alfred! It's just like in my visions!"

"Now stop that." Ludwig hissed. "We don't know the full extent of what happened here." A gasp from Matthew alerted him to the ghost. "What is it?"

' _I'm…disappearing!_ ' Matthew held up his ghostly hands to see that one was slowly fading away. ' _No! I can't fade away! Help me, please!_ ' Ludwig didn't know what to do so he only remained silent. Feliciano wanted to help his friend's spirit yet he didn't know how. Something inside of him knew what to do; Antonio was summoned, floating above him while holding out a ghostly hand to Matthew. ' _W-What-?_ '

Antonio motioned for Matthew's hand. Matthew reached out to grasp it, and slowly, Antonio pulled him in to join Feliciano. ' _Now you are safe_.' Antonio's voice echoed in Feliciano's head and Matthew answered back with a ' _thank you_ '.

"We have saved Matthew, but that still leaves Alfred missing." Ludwig stood up. "We have to alert the others, and the Dark One."

"Some of us are here." They both turned to see Gilbert and Ivan entering the room. "What's happened?" Ivan asked.

"The Fiend of Deception, Merkova, took Alfred and destroyed Matthew's golem body."

Ivan's eyes slowly widened at Ludwig. "Are you certain?"

"Look at the blood." Ludwig pointed to the streaks on the floor, watching as Ivan knelt on the floor to taste it.

"It is Alfred's blood." Ivan said with a hiss, clenching his fists and letting his tail swish rapidly. "What happened here?"

Feliciano answered this time. "She attacked Alfred here in his room, and Matthew said he disappeared inside of her."

Gilbert looked down at the blood on the floor. "Dark red blood too. She struck deep."

"Matthew said her tentacle went through his stomach." Ludwig added.

Feliciano couldn't stand to listen to any more. He silently moved away from the three demons to retreat from the room, entering the now silent hall. Lowering his wings he rest against the wall, holding a fist to his heart and feeling the ache of Matthew's suffering. Ludwig still would not believe that this could be his visions coming to light; first Gilbert, and now Alfred. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling the pain of nerves beginning again. All he wanted was to be happy, eat good food, drink wine, and sleep all day. It would seem that now he would never know true peace. Should all of his visions come true, where would that leave him? In his visions, he did not see himself being tortured or harmed in any way. Would he somehow survive all this? Or would it be up to him to save his demon friends and the new world they strive for?

The worst of it is, Feliciano honestly didn't know what he would do if he were approached by the Fiends. If the Fiends offered him safety from a horrible death or painful torture, would he betray the others and go with the enemy? He bit the tip of his claws. He was terrified of pain, and blood, and horrors in general. The idea of being tortured threatened to make him wet his pants right here. There was not one ounce of bravery in him, not even with Antonio, Romano, and now Matthew to protect him. He loved Ludwig yet there was no way he could actually protect the demon if he were in trouble. Feliciano couldn't fight a Fiend if they had Ludwig in their grasp. 'Why can't I just be brave for once?' he wondered to himself. 'Be brave for the people I love.'

"Feli?" Feliciano turned at the sound of his name to see Sadiq. "Where are the others?"

"Inside Alfred's room." He watched Sadiq enter, hearing him speaking with the others. 'Poor Alfred…I wonder if he was scared? He's a very brave demon, I can't see him running away. I bet he fought her as much as he could! Ow! My stomach!' He moaned weakly. "I bet I have an ulcer from all this!"

After the meeting in Alfred's room, the rest of the demons gathered at Ludwig's castle, finding it best to all remain together for now. A message bat had arrived from Arthur stating that he would be arriving shortly. Now the five of them, plus Kiku, sat quietly at the table full of untouched food. Everyone was silent, trying to avoid any gazes as they sat in thought. Ivan was controlling his anger, gripping the armrests and trembling violently. His lips kept twitching as his teeth and claws cried out for revenge. Ludwig sat at the head of the table with Feliciano to his left. The young demon took his hand only to have Ludwig pull away.

Feliciano was hurt by Ludwig's cold rejection of support and comfort. While he didn't fully understand the extent of the situation he felt just as heartbroken and worried about Alfred's capture as the rest of them. The silence was starting to get to him, and the best way to cure the quiet was to get everyone talking and eating. "We can't think on empty stomachs." Feliciano piped up. "Let's try and eat something, we'll feel much better if we do." They all looked at him, save for Ivan. "Food helps to heal."

"But that won't bring Alfred back." Ivan said darkly.

"He's only trying to help." Gilbert said, coming to Feliciano's defense. "We should try and eat, like he said. Keeping up our strength is a must right now."

"Why would they take Alfred?" Ivan thought out loud. "Why not one of us? Why was Alfred targeted first? It should have been me." No one had an answer for that, until Kiku began to glow faintly and answered in a soft tone.

"I believe I have a possible explanation." They all turned to Kiku. "The Fiends have always feared the Five Nations coming together, and you finally have. There is only one way to keep the Five Nations from ruling the world, and that is to keep them apart. By taking just one, they withhold us from conjuring the new Utopia, thus putting them back on the playing field."

"Then we have to get Alfred back." Sadiq added. "We can't let them take any more of us. Taking one is not enough for them to feel secure in this. They will want to see more of us gone." A knock at the door had heads turning.

"Warlock Arthur is here." Said a guard, and he was summoned inside.

Arthur sped in a power walk to the head of the table to stand beside Ludwig, with Francis slowly following behind. Arthur looked at each of them. "We seem to be missing one. What's happened to Alfred?" Arthur was filled in and he rubbed his temples. "This is bad. Very bad. Someone is leaking information. There's no other way the Fiends could have crossed over so easily!"

Gilbert slammed his fist on the table. "But that doesn't make any sense! Which one of us would want to betray the other? We could have done it long ago if we had wanted to!"

"It is someone who is close to one of us. Someone knows a little too much, whether it was told to them or they simply found out on their own. There is a third party working in this mix, but the perpetrator is coming from our end."

Ludwig's eyes immediately focused on Sadiq from across the table. The other demon knew he was watching, so green eyes glared back at him. Sadiq knew what he was thinking, Ludwig could see it on his face. "Excuse me." He interrupted Arthur and stood up from the table. "Sadiq. Come with me."

"What the fuck?" Gilbert raised a brow. "Why are you two leaving?"

"Mind your own business." Sadiq hissed at the albino, leaving with Ludwig through the second doors of the hall. He followed him far away from the others. "Don't you dare look at me as if this is my fault!" Sadiq hissed at the blonde when they entered a small writing room. He closed the doors behind them and stalked up to Ludwig. "I had nothing to do with it! Nor did Heracles."

Ludwig lifted his chin and crossed his arms, showing dominance over the other. "I did not like how that werecat of yours just barged in our meeting that time, offering up advice. You're the only one with a strange creature here."

"It is not Heracles! He has changed! If he had wanted to betray me, he would have done it already."

Ludwig shook his head. "You are an idiot! This is your life now because of his sacrifice and curse to destroy you!  _Something_  trapped him for all these years!  _Something_  awoken him from wherever he was.  _Something_  told him what to do!"

"It wasn't me!"

"I'm not saying it was you! I'm saying that someone is working through him to get to us, and you're the intersection. It's that damn werecat of yours. I know this to be true. Don't make me have to involve Ivan in this. He will get the confession out of the werecat." Ludwig had angered the other for he could see the look of promised violence on Sadiq's face. But he would not back down from a fight if it came to that. "Bring us this werecat so that we may cross examine him. Should he prove innocent, we will let him go."

Sadiq stomped his hoof on the floor. "I will do no such thing!"

"You have no choice. Once I speak to the others about this hunch they will want to do the same. You will be outvoted. I am not going to let the fate of our cause, or our lives, be brought on by your ridiculous lust to rekindle an old flame. He killed you once, and he will kill you again. The Demon Duke of the Voluptuous Ones seeks the love of that who betrayed him. Think about it, Sadiq. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame of me.' Does that little statement mean anything to you?"

"Why are you being so cruel to me, Ludwig? I've never done anything to you. Why can't you trust me?"

"Because too much has happened already! First my brother, and now Alfred. As of now, your werecat is the prime suspect."

Sadiq walked up to the other, his hooves clicking on the hard floor. He stood facing Ludwig, straight faced. "I made a vow to you and the others, that we would always vote on issues and concerns. I will be outvoted in this, as you've said. I will bring Heracles here for an interrogation. Once you see that he is innocent, then I will demand an apology from you. However, consider the friendship and relationship we once had now null and void. I will remain on business speaking terms with you, but if you cannot trust me, then there is no room for friendship." He stepped closer, nearly touching noses. "I was older than you when I was killed, boy. I was in my early 30's, already an 'old man'. I had commanded vast armies three times the size of your pesky little Germanic tribe. I met with all kinds of people, men and women, who were cheaters, liars, double-crossers, and backstabbers. You were a little brat of seventeen commanding your first army consisting of hunters and primitive warriors. You knew nothing but the trees and the woods, I knew empires, kingdoms, and countries. I knew their leaders, their children, everything. So do not stand here and preach to me like you know how to tell who is good and who is bad."

"Yet this 'powerful man' you speak of was killed by a pair of green eyes and long legs. Clearly you did not see the cruel intentions behind his first lifetime. I don't trust your judgment in this. I will involve Ivan if I have to. This is not a joke, and if I have to be hard on you I will."

"Bastard." Sadiq pushed past him angrily and stormed out of the room.

Ludwig kept his arms crossed as he left, staring at the door in a hard stare. Sadiq's case was the closet answer they had. It made a whole lot of sense. All of this started to happen when that werecat entered the meeting. Who knows what Sadiq is telling him in loving confidence. Some of the worlds greatest secrets could be told when wrapped in the loving arms of another pretending to care. So desperate was Sadiq to win this demon's love that he would put everything at risk to believe it so. Heracles had to be interrogated right away, with no chance of retrial. Ludwig would not allow the werecat to go back to Sadiq even if he is found innocent. That will be more reason for Sadiq to hate him, but then he and Alfred can create the 'We Hate Ludwig' fanclub together. It would seem these hatreds only came from those he's slept with, so would Feliciano end up hating him too? He headed back to the meeting room.

"What happened?" Feliciano asked. "Sadiq just stormed out of here without saying a word."

"He is going to get Heracles, his old lover, to be interrogated."

Arthur frowned deeply. "You think you know who it is?"

"It's a strong hunch." He quickly explained to the others about Sadiq and Heracles. "We will see if he is innocent. But I will want this werecat locked up until all this is over even if he is still proven innocent. He is the only one with the greatest motive."

"Give him to me!" Ivan commanded. "I will make him confess!"

"Anyone can confess when put to torture." Kiku stated calmly. "Even so, he could claim to be guilty when he is really innocent to avoid further punishment. That will not end the terrors that are happening." Kiku looked to Ludwig. "I suggest we listen to his testimony first, and then proceed from there." Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"No wonder he left in a huff." Gilbert stated plainly.

Arthur took over the conversation. "Aside from that, we have to figure out what we are going to do now that one of ours is missing. We can't rise up without Alfred; all of the Five Accursed Nations need to be together. That way, we remain strong. Separated, we're nothing. There is a good chance that the Fiends and their armies will reign down upon us now that they have one of our own in their custody. We have to get Alfred back, and the Dark One is going to help us."

"I want answers from the Dark One  _now._ " Ivan demanded.

"And you will have them." Arthur answered. "Figure out about this Heracles fellow and I will go with Francis to speak to the Dark One. I will return shortly. Stay together in pairs if you can- two heads are better than one."

* * *

Feliciano waited in Ludwig's bed for his lover to retire with him. Beside him on the bed slept Viper, snoring loudly next to his ear. Bones was at the foot of the bed keeping his feet warm and Hellbeast slept on the floor beside him. Feliciano didn't mind being with the large dogs for they gave him a strong sense of security and protection, at least until Ludwig came. He was afraid to go to sleep alone and waited for when he could fall asleep in Ludwig's arms. It had been a terrible and frightening day for all of them, but everyone still needed to rest. His heart leapt when he heard the bedroom door open, meaning that Ludwig had finally retired. Feliciano sat up in the bed, fully naked, to greet Ludwig with a welcoming smile.

"I was worried you'd never come." He said to his lover.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I was thinking about all that has happened. I am very troubled by all this."

Feliciano held out his arms. "Come to bed and rest. You need to keep up your strength." He watched Ludwig shoo all the dogs away from the bed so he could take over. "I may not be able to fight as well as you, Ludwig, but I know how to comfort and make you feel better. You can draw your strength from me." Feliciano guided the larger demon into his arms, holding him in a tender embrace that Ludwig welcomed. In fact, the demon hugged him back as if seeking the comfort he had to offer. Feliciano just smiled and tenderly stroked the blonde hair and horns, even humming a tune. He let his tails curl around Ludwig's; even his white feathers lifted and moved to stroke a strong cheek. The short embrace didn't last long, for a short couple of minutes later, Ludwig was on top of him.

Ludwig said nothing as he covered the smaller body with his own, staring down in to those soft, warm, and trusting amber eyes. He needed to taste the sweet nectar of Feliciano's life force, needing to be buried deep inside while he sucked. Feliciano seemed to read his mind when long legs spread in welcome. Ludwig easily prepared the tight hole first; gripping his hard cock he guided himself inside, pushing slow and deep in to the warm embrace of Feli's body. The smaller demon arched his back, sucking him in greedily while his lips formed a perfect 'o' with every inch of penetration. They coupled wildly with claws scratching and teeth biting. Feliciano even drank from him between thrusts. Ludwig was taking his pent up frustration and stress out on Feliciano's body, using it in whatever way he pleased. Knowing that the other was liking it just as much made him feel guiltless. Harder he pounded in to the slim body while whispering to his lover never to betray him. He asked that Feliciano never leave him, to always trust him, and to keep loving him. Feliciano's answer came with a bright smile, flushed cheeks, and bucking hips promising to do so and begging for more. Ludwig shuddered and came inside, feeling the other splash against his belly. He didn't stop there; he wanted to take more of Feliciano's sweet body.

This time he threaded their fingers together and realized just how slim Feliciano's hands are. They were small compared to his. As he continued to thrust onward for a second orgasm, Ludwig hoped that this show of tender affection would keep Feliciano from betraying them. It wasn't in his personality to be tender and romantic, but if it's what needed to be done to keep them safe then so be it. He kissed the swollen lips, swallowing the screams that accompanied his thrusts. If they ever caught hold of Feliciano the Fiends wouldn't let up on him. Demons like Botis would make him a sex slave, fucking him raw and hard any time he wanted. Ludwig thrust harder at the thought. Feliciano would have to take multiple demon partners, all whom would show him no mercy and he'd receive no rest. The small demon would die within a few days.

"Ow…Ludwig…slow down! You're hurting me!"

Ludwig heard the plea but couldn't comply. His need to claim, mate, and mark Feliciano was stronger than the demon's pleas. Right now he was claiming Feliciano roughly, spurred on by the terrible images of what other male demons would do to him. It drove him mad in a jealous rage.

"Please stop! Ludwig!"

Ludwig roared through clenched teeth as he came a second time, coating Feliciano's insides. His cock was still rock hard, ready for more, but he could not proceed further with the tears pouring down flushed cheeks. Ludwig did not pull out right away, instead he lay his full body on top of Feli's so they were nose to nose. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I couldn't help myself. I thought about the Fiends catching you…and all the things they would do to you. The thought of you being gang raped and forced into sex every day by demons just drove me mad. I was insanely jealous and used my demon mating instincts to further mark and claim you. I did not mean to hurt you." He kissed the tears away.

"I understand, Ludwig." While he did understand that didn't mean he liked it but he would never say it. He wanted Ludwig to love him, not hate him. He was useless to Ludwig in all other ways of combat, so the least he could do was satisfy the needs sexually and emotionally. If that's what Ludwig wanted, then Feliciano would give it to him with his blessing. It wasn't entirely bad, only at the end of the second round did it become hurtful. He felt himself tear a bit while some of the claw marks were only beginning to ache now. He would endure the pain silently so that Ludwig would not be disappointed in him. "You're still hard…I'll take care of it."

When Ludwig laid on his back Feliciano lowered his body to face the large, dark organ throbbing for release. He carefully took the tip in his mouth, slowly sucking his way down on the length. When Ludwig was hard like this his cock was always perfectly straight, which made oral much easier. He tried to take him all the way in, managed to make it further than before, but still could not deep throat the organ. It burned in his mouth, but a delightful burn. Strangely, his body was reacting again despite the pain in his backside. Surprising himself and his lover, Feliciano replaced his mouth with his body. He cried out while rocking against the other, feeling the burning cock stinging his insides and shooting up to his belly. This sensation was different from the previous times; this sensation made his entire body feel like it was burning from the inside. His belly, his heart, and even his brain were burning in pleasure, overriding any amount of pain. With a shudder he came hard, splashing the milky substance onto Ludwig's chest. Flushed and panting, Feliciano spread all four of his wings in triumph. His eyes glowed red, his double fangs long, and a long tongue licking at swollen lips. For the first time ever, he felt  _dominant_.

"You look stunning when those eyes glow."

Feliciano lifted himself off and lay beside him, spooning them together. "Will you always protect me, Ludwig? If we are captured together, will you keep me safe?"

"I would. I do care for you deeply…I just don't know the best ways to show it, if I even can show it. You will just have to bear with me on this, and trust in my feelings for you."

"Then why can't you trust in my visions? You want me to trust you when you can't even trust me?"

Ludwig looked at him. "You have only been a demon for a short time. They could have just been bad dreams that you interpreted and this is coincidental. Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow with the interrogation."

"Don't be too hard on Heracles?"

"I will do what I must." He kissed Feli's forehead and they fell asleep wrapped tightly together.

* * *

The Demon Court House was separate from the castles and stood in the middle of the kingdoms- a tall gothic style building that could be a mini fortress. Inside on the center stand stood Heracles, his wrists bound in chains, looking up at the Demon Dukes sitting in identical chairs made of iron. Most would be terrified by the image of the dukes sitting on those chairs, ready to decide your fate while dressed in black robes with high cloak collars. There was very little candle light up on the dais where they sat, shadowing most of their features save for glowing eyes and the movements of flapping wings. Heracles wasn't intimidated by them. Sadiq wasn't even up on the dais with them; the duke had refused to be a part of this. Fair enough.

"Let's get on with it." Heracles stated slowly. "I don't like falling behind on my cat naps."

Feliciano was scared himself being up high on the dais with the others, in the dark, with only their glowing eyes. There was only himself, Ludwig, Ivan, and Gilbert. He could imagine how frightening it must be for one to stand below the sight of them. Feliciano didn't like this style of judgment, and as a Demon of Mercy, he would voice his concerns later. Right now their main focus was Heracles and finding out if he had anything to do with the recent horrors of the Abyss. Ludwig spoke first.

"You stand accused of acting against your duke and the realm of the Abyss by offering information to our enemies. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty. Or does it even matter what I say? You have the power to pass whatever judgment you like."

Ivan slowly revealed a cleaver that he took from his sleeve robe. "Mind your sarcasm, werecat. You are in a very dangerous position."

"Answer our questions truthfully and clearly." Gilbert warned him. "And choose your answers carefully. Keep in mind that my brother is the Supreme Judge of this court."

Ludwig threaded his fingers together. "For all ears to hear, please tell of your betrayal when living with Sadiq all those centuries ago."

"Very well. I was a poor farm boy stolen from my home by the Turks, slave traders they were. I was being transported on foot to a slave auction. Before we arrived, Sadiq and his men approached. Instead of setting me free, he decided to take me as his own slave. I wanted to be free, yet he refused to let me go. So I let him teach me the ways of his people; I learned to read and write, but all the while still a prisoner of the general." He glanced at Sadiq and then back to the dukes. "His people hated me at his palace. Every day I was insulted, accused, beaten, yelled at- they even tried to poison my food, booby-trap my room, sabotage my name- the daily insults never ceased. Sadiq's only answer was to beat or punish the people who did these things to me, but that only made them hate me all the more. I suffered every day, and I grew tired of it. Back then, I held no love for Sadiq- only hatred. I'll admit that. Yes, I did curse him. Yes, I did ask the old gods to let a spear or arrow strike him down from his horse, forever freeing me of slavery's chains. I played with fire, and I got burned."

Ivan asked the next question. "Who was it that helped you carry out this curse? It wasn't the old gods, they never existed. It was someone else, wasn't it?"

Heracles nodded. "Yes, it was someone else. Someone I thought was Zeus. They promised me eternal freedom if I killed Sadiq for them. I didn't need to be told to kill him, that was all the motivation I needed. But the person betrayed me. They lied to me, turned me in to what you see now, and kept me trapped inside the statue of a cat until the Five Nations came together. So here I stand."

"Do you regret what you did?" Gilbert asked.

"I do. I have made a huge mistake, I know that now. I knew that the moment the palace servants and guard stabbed me to death and murdered all my cats. I threw away a good thing, and now I suffer for it, as does he." He pointed to Sadiq. "I will not join with the Fiends who betrayed me all those years ago. They would only lie to me again. I am innocent of leaking information to the enemy. I have no reason to. Not anymore."

The dukes were silent. Feliciano was relieved. He believed the werecat was telling the truth and it was a tremendous relief on his part. No one would get tortured or punished.

"We may find you innocent," Ludwig started. "However, until these matters are figured out, you will not be allowed to remain with Sadiq. You will be placed in the courthouse dungeons until we find the true culprit. No one can be trusted beyond this point."

"Wait a minute!" Sadiq shot up from the bench. "That wasn't what we agreed on! I told you he was innocent, now let him go!"

"No." Stated Ivan firmly. "He is to remain in jail. That is our ruling."

Gilbert nodded. "Second."

Feliciano trembled, not knowing what to say. He believed Heracles but no one else did, and they still wanted to lock him up. Sadiq would end up hating him too! What was he going to say? He wanted to say 'no', but was too afraid to stand against the others. But he didn't have to.

From the ceiling swarmed a dark cloud; it grew rapidly in size with tiny bolts of what looked like electric waves running through it. Before anyone could react, a bolt shot down and struck Heracles going straight through his chest. Sadiq screamed in outrage, jumping over the railings to cradle his dying lover. Ivan and Gilbert flew up to the cloud, ready to attack whatever it was. Ludwig rushed to Feliciano, pulling him in to a tight embrace and shielding him from any further bolts that may come. But Ivan and Gilbert had no luck in their powers, tricks, or weapons against the dark cloud. It disappeared quickly, its electric bolts being the last to fade away. Once the darkness was gone only Sadiq's voice was left begging Heracles not to die. It was too late for the werecat. The bolt had struck him down on the spot, leaving a gaping hole in his chest and a stream of blood pooling from his mouth.

Ivan and Gilbert returned to the judges stand, refusing to look at the scene before them. Feliciano had his hands to this mouth, trying to hold back his cries as he felt the sorrow of Sadiq's pain aching throughout his chest. Only Ludwig stood silently still watching the pair on the floor.

Sadiq turned hateful, tear stained eyes to Ludwig, holding the dead body of his lover closer to him. Without another word to any of them, he carried the body of Heracles out of the courthouse.

Gilbert walked up to Ludwig to place a hand on his shoulder and rub it. "You did nothing wrong, Ludwig. None of us did. This was an unfortunate event."

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Heracles was not entirely innocent, though. He admitted to being approached by the Fiends. It was probably their plan to use him to get to us…but he denied them that aide, so they killed him."

Ivan put away his cleaver. "You have to make amends with Sadiq." He said to Ludwig. "We are already split apart because of Alfred's kidnapping. We can't have a riff between our bonds as demon dukes."

"Sadiq will never accept my apology. You don't know what went on between us last night when we left the meeting. It wasn't a friendly parting."

"Someone has to talk to him." Ivan stated. "I can't do it."

"I will." Gilbert offered. "Feliciano and I will go together and try to soothe things over with Sadiq after he's had some time to mourn. What do you say?" He grinned at Feli.

Feliciano swallowed his doubt and fears, giving a nervous smile. "O-Okay. Sure."

"No." Ludwig stated. "I don't want Feliciano leaving without me. We will give Sadiq some time to cope with his loss, and then we will go over. Until then, arm yourselves and stay together." He said to Ivan and Gilbert. "Feliciano and I will remain at my castle."

* * *

After breaking from the court, Ivan and Gilbert traveled back to Ivan's castle. While Gilbert was freshening up, Ivan was seated in front of the bedroom fireplace admiring the variety of sharp weapons before him with their blades glowing in the flames. He was thinking about Alfred, and what the Fiends must be doing to him right now. His Alfred would never give in, nor would he betray his fellow dukes. In some ways, Ivan wished Alfred would give in just so they wouldn't hurt or kill him. But how did Alfred allow himself to get caught so easily? What forms of deception did Merkova use to lure him to her? It must have been something Alfred cared deeply about. Did Merkova use him, by chance? Ivan remembered having a conversation about Alfred to Gilbert last night when the attack happened. He was discussing their relationship, the one he shared with Alfred. Ivan thought he was ready to make his choice about who he wanted but chickened out at the end. He loved both Alfred and Gilbert; he did not want to lose either of them. Yes, he was being selfish but this had to do with love, and Ivan didn't come to love easily. They were both very special to him, and now that one was missing, again, he was heartbroken.

"Hey, ready for bed?" Gilbert came into the room wrapped in a towel. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking about ways to kill those who took my Alfred from me."

Gilbert hated when Ivan referred to Alfred like that. "We'll find him. The Dark One will help us find where he is, and then we can go rescue them."

"But what if he is being hurt?" He turned saddened eyes to Gilbert. "What if they are hurting my little sunflower and making him cry?"

"I'm certain they are." Gilbert answered truthfully while walking over to the sitting form. "They did the same to me."

"That was the angels though. I don't know who else is working for the Fiends."

"Ivan…I know you are hurt over Alfred's kidnapping. I am too. But I need you now. Please, don't forget about me?"

Ivan stood up and brought Gilbert into an embrace. "I would never. I love both you and Alfred deeply. I want you both."

"You can't have us both."

"I know, but I still want you both to be mine. It's so hard to choose. I want my Alfie back. If I have to kill every last one of them then I will. But we have to stay together. I don't want to lose you too. I'll go mad."

Gilbert leaned against Ivan's chest thinking about Ivan's words. It always hurt to hear about how much he loved Alfred. Yes, he knew Ivan loved him too, but he hated having to share it with another. He wanted all of Ivan's love for himself. "So what are we going to do? Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking." That was a lie for he already had a plan. It was a stupid one, but it was the most effective way to find Alfred and keep him safe. If he told the others they would try to lock him up for even entertaining the thought. Gilbert would be the one to try and stop him first, with pleas and tears, which would be his undoing. If Gilbert cried, then he wouldn't be able to go through with it and he needed to find Alfred. His plan was to allow himself to be caught. That way, he can find out where Alfred is and get them out to safety. Sitting around here in the Abyss wasn't accomplishing anything- actions needed to be taken immediately.

"Come to bed and think on it. I'm tired, and you should get your rest as well."

Ivan allowed himself to be led over to the bed with no intention of actually staying. He would wait until Gilbert was asleep, and then in the night, he would sneak out to get himself captured.

_Sadiq's Castle_

He carried the cold body of his lover down to the cellar of the palace where he could be alone to mourn. Sadiq knew this had been a terrible idea and wished he had fought harder to keep Heracles from going there. Ludwig had lied to him when they spoke the other night; he said that Heracles would be free to go when the real plan was to simply lock him up. Revenge wasn't his thing for he found it to be meaningless. Revenge would not bring Heracles back. Revenge would not ease the suffering in his heart. Revenge will not change the fact that his lover was struck down dead right before them. Heracles' body was not like the others, he had no spirit. His spirit lived inside the winged cats, all of whom he found dead throughout his walk in the palace. He wondered if there was at least one winged cat still living, for that tiny animal would give him hope.

Choosing a small room, Sadiq carried Heracles inside to lay him on a stone bench against the wall. There were crypts where he stored the dead bodies of his favorite demons throughout the centuries, and now Heracles would be joining them. But his lover would not sleep for eternity on a stone bench no matter how catlike he is. It would take an hour or so, but Sadiq concentrated his powers and formed a glass coffin set upon a large flat stone. Inside was dark red cushioning, just perfect for his lover whom loved to sleep and now would do so forever. Walking back to the still form he lifted Heracles in his arms but brought the cold face up to his own. Once again his happiness was taken away from him; Heracles' love was the only thing he had ever wanted, in his last life as well as this one. He had been so close to finally feeling loved by him, and now he would never know the true feeling. It was hard to let go when he first placed Heracles on the red bedding. It took all of his will to pull his hands away and slowly close the glass lid. He had a feeling that he would be spending a lot of time down here in this room so he'd best start setting it up to be more comfortable. Heracles' life was taken when he was too young, and now it had happened again. Sadiq crouched beside the casket to rest his forehead on the cold glass.

'Oh Heracles…I'm so sorry.' He wanted to cry but withheld the tears. He had to stay strong. And this was all Ludwig's fault. 'Our friendship will never be the same again' Sadiq thought with a low growl.

He had remained in the crypt for a few hours before getting up the courage to finally leave, for now. On his way up to the palace floors he saw a tiny winged form at the top of the steps, as if it were waiting for him. The closer he came to it he could make out the shape of a cat. It was a winged cat! Just like the ones that always followed Heracles around. Sadiq smiled down at the fuzzy creature, who looked humanly familiar to him. Squinting, he looked at the lazy eyes of the cat with fluffy grayish-brown fur on its head and it continued around its neck. A little gray heart sat on its flank. The rest of it was fluffy, a long haired cat, which meant shedding. Still Sadiq felt drawn to the small creature. His Heracles loved cat, and this one had wings, so it must belong to him.

"Hello there, fluffy." He scratched behind the ears. "You know, you look just like- gah! Ow!" The cat had bit him! It bit his hand, right between the thumb and index finger. "Why you little shit!" He said with a gritted smirk. "I know EXACTLY who you are. Heracles is alive and well!" The cat rolled onto its fluffy belly. "Oh no, I know that trick! In cat form and human form! Now are you coming with me or not?" Sadiq stepped over the cat who made a mewl of distress and displeasure. "Come with me." The cat just laid down. "Are you going to make me carry you?" He hissed. The cat tapped his paw on the floor. "Stupid fuzzball." He picked the cat up and it settled in the crook of his arm to sleep. Immediately his heart melted. "Aww, that's sort of cute. At least you're not completely out of my life. Glad to have you, Herc."

* * *

Alfred could breathe easy now for his tormentors had finally left.

He lay on a cold stone floor, battered, bleeding, and aching with throbbing pain. The Fiends had their men torturing him for information, all of which he wouldn't give. Currently, the torture had been nothing more than rapes and beatings, but other torturing procedures were certain to follow shortly. His body was stiff from the drugs they had fed him. A demon's body could handle heavy dosages of drugs and a mixture of them. If he had been human his heart would have exploded by now. They had to drug him because he was too wild, having killed at least ten of their soldiers with just his claws and wings alone. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

The room was pitch black save for a small window of firelight lead to the hallway. He was locked up in some sort of dungeon room, and with his powers being subdued by the heavy drugs he couldn't conjure a light spell. But there wasn't much he could do now anyway except sleep and rest up for the next interrogation. While having been here for only a short time he had listened carefully to what the tormenters were saying. He never knew the Fiends had their own special kingdom in the Dark World. The Abyss was much larger than he had previously thought. The Fiends have an entire race and culture that is all their own. They are not simple demons like the rest of the Dark World and are a completely different race. That was all he knew right now. He would hope to find out more about them, hopefully escape, and then bring this information back to the others. He also wanted to warn them of the dangers of this specific realm. The Fiends had plans for them. True to their promise on the rooftop, they would all die again and become slaves.

'Don't come to rescue me.' Alfred pleaded. 'I'll find my own way out of this mess. Please, don't come to find me. Ivan, you above all. Do not try to find me!'

He would escape from this place, even if he had only one leg and no eyes, he would still manage to escape. Alfred F. Jones never ran from anything, but in this state he had no choice. The important thing was to get the message back to the others. The hero never fails. The hero always wins.

The door to his cell opened. He clenched his fists.

**End Chapter 15 TBC**

 


	16. Chapter 16

*****Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! This is another slightly long chapter. A lot happens in this one. So please, read on and enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed!**

*****Warning: Language, humor, mild yaoi, angst, disturbing scenes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

' **From a distance, there is harmony,**

**and it echoes through the land.**

**It's the voice of hope, it's the voice of peace,**

**it's the voice of every man.' –From A Distance (Bette Midler)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Whole New World**

This was not what he was intending to do this afternoon. Ludwig had wanted to continue on with preparations but the others, Feliciano especially, insisted that he make amends with Sadiq. Ludwig felt no remorse for what happen; it was an unfortunate accident brought on by someone Heracles was conspiring with. Let Sadiq take his revenge out on that person and not ruin things for him. Since when did he become so soft? Since when did a pair of amber eyes and a stupid smile sway him to go against his own judgment? He certainly wasn't coming to apologize, although that is what he would tell Feliciano when he got back.

While making his way up the front steps, three demon guards hissed viciously at him, blocking his way to the main doors. "Let me pass." Ludwig commanded.

"Our Lordship says you are not allowed to enter."

"Tell your Lordship that I do not take commands from him. I am on official business, nothing more. Now let me inside before I remind you demons why you are second class citizens in this realm." They wanted to back away but were loyal to Sadiq. "I will only listen to your Lordship. I will see him. If he casts me out so be it then. Do not forget that I am your Lordship as well." That did the trick and they let him pass.

He entered the palace, shooing away the whores and vipers as they swarmed him. His tail knocked away one that got too close and then another with a snap of his jaws. Ludwig knew right where Sadiq would be at this time of day, in his parlor, having some sort of fancy tea, smoking, and writing out papers. Another guard tried to stop him from entering but Ludwig blatantly ignored him. He entered anyway. The 'sultan' duke was doing just as he thought. Sadiq knew he was there, yet Ludwig would not lower himself to say the first words.

"Come on official business?" Sadiq asked, not looking up from his papers.

"I have. Upon…voting…our fellow dukes wish that I cleansed our bad blood.

"Hm. Far be it to assume you come here to apologize on your own?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "I will not apologize for something that was not my doing. Heracles could have been struck down at any time. He was conspiring with the enemy."

Sadiq did not look up from his work. "Yes, he admitted to that, yet he also said that he wouldn't do their bidding anymore. That would have been enough for me."

"Well, we are two very different demons. Arthur has not yet returned but he, like the others, will want us getting along. This will be for the sake of everyone."

The other demon finally dropped his quill to the desk. "We are on business speaking terms now." Sadiq leaned back on his chair to gaze at him through the eyes of his mask. "You can no longer count me as a 'friend'. We are business associates and nothing more."

"You make it sound like we were best friends. I tolerated you over some of the others, that is all."

"Nice." Sadiq sneered. "Now you can tell the others that we are on speaking terms and lay their worries to rest. Now leave my palace." He returned to his work and Ludwig left without another word.

* * *

Feliciano usually ate when he was nervous, but this time all he could do was drink to forget his troubles. He was on his seventh glass of Blood Grape wine when Kiku finally wrestled the bottle from his hands, softly scolding him about his alcohol intake. Now that he was feeling tipsy and warm, Feliciano wanted, no, needed to tell someone of his fears. The thoughts he had after the meeting still haunted him and with luck, talking to another will prove helpful. Kiku was very old and very wise, he may be able to soothe the fear he felt, or at least give him a solution.

"Kiku, can I talk to you about something?" He lay on his fainting couch.

"Certainly." Kiku locked the bottle in the glass wine cabinet, holding on to the key.

"I am terrified for the future." Laying on his belly, he folded his arms on the armrest and lay his chin in them, staring away from Kiku. "I did not see myself in my visions. I was not suffering at all. If Alfred could have been captured so easily, then what's to say the same won't happen to me? You want to know my biggest fear?" His tails twitched. "My biggest fear is that, because I'm so afraid and nervous all the time, that I will end up betraying all of my demon friends."

Kiku slid his arms inside his sleeve robes while moving closer to Feliciano. "Why do you think you will betray them? What fears do you have?"

Feliciano closed his eyes, smiling sadly. "I'm so useless to all of them. I'm afraid of the Fiends capturing me, torturing me- I know I would just…blab everything I know!" He hid his face in his arms. "I'm so scared…I don't want to hurt anybody…but I don't want to be hurt either! Please, Kiku, tell me what to do?"

"Feli, not all people who betray their friends are bad." He answered softly and took a seat near Feliciano's feet on the couch. "Sometimes betrayal happens because one has no choice, or something important hangs in the balance. Not all who betray do it for the sake of the thrill. Sometimes, Feli, betrayal is necessary, if one plays their pieces right." Amber eyes, moist with tears, turned to look at him in shock and disbelief.

"How can betrayal ever be a good thing? Your friends will always hate you for it! I couldn't bear the thought of all of them hating me, especially Ludwig." Just imaging the look of anger, hatred, and betrayal on Ludwig's face was enough to make him vomit with nerves. "I couldn't bear it."

"You are a very unique and interesting creature, Feli. You are not like the others in a multitude of ways. For one, you are half angel. If anything, you hold the balance of both light and dark, of heaven and earth."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. I've never been anything special in my entire life!"

"You are now. Perhaps, if the time comes, and you are given a choice, your best answer may be what you fear most; betrayal." Feliciano whimpered in defeat, hiding his face again. "Maybe, just maybe," he folded his hands together. "Your betrayal will be the only way to save them."

Feliciano slowly lifted his head to look at the kitsune. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've sensed a strong negativity in the air and I fear that something terrible is about to happen. It will come from a place where we least expect it. Always be prepared for the worst now. There have been many cases throughout the reign of human, demon, an angel kind where a friend changes to the winning side; only to learn more about the enemy, to get close to them, and then save those whom they have betrayed. It is nothing new."

"Betray them to save them? Kiku, I'm just as bad at lying as I am scared of everything."

"Feli, I'm not saying this is what will happen. I cannot predict the future, but this is just one scenario. We already know about your visions and how they are coming true; we just don't know how it will come about or how the others escape it. I simply gave you one answer in hopes of calming your fears.'

Feliciano frowned. "You only succeeded in making me feel worse, but I appreciate you trying." He thumped his head against the armrest. "I never thought I would end up like this. I always thought that I would end up marrying a plump girl who liked my baking and we would have many children and live in a nice house. This is completely opposite of that, and ten times bizarre. I'll never get married and I'll never have children."

"Such things are overrated." Kiku pointed out. "That means very little in the universe."

"Yeah, but it would be nice. I would have been a good husband and great daddy."

"And I would have made a great Emperor."

Later that day, Feliciano took a walk through his vineyards to try and get his mind off of their present situation. He plucked off a bundle of Blood Grapes and ate them as he strolled. He had hoped the conversation with Kiku would have gone better than he expected, yet it only left him with more questions along with the still constant fear. Betray them to save them made very little sense to him. He supposed it played along with 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' saying. Befriending the enemy was something that the others would never understand, most of all Ludwig. He blushed thinking about his lover. Ludwig would never, ever, give in to the enemy. Ludwig would never, ever, betray them or befriend the enemy. Feliciano knew he was the opposite. He was a firm believer in the theory of everyone had a bit of 'good' in them somewhere. Of course, he had believed that before he knew there were forces of extreme evil in the world.

Still, he hoped that it would never come to that, where he would have to betray his friends to save his own neck. Should the others get captured like Alfred did, then maybe he could try and find a way to join the Fiends. If he were to have a chance at saving his friends, then that would be the best way. Betray them to save them. 'But will they ever look at me the same way again?' He plucked off another grape. 'Will Ludwig ever look at me the same? Will he still love me?'

It would seem that no matter which way he leaned he was doomed to failure and hatred. What a depressing thought. There was a squeaking from above where a messenger bat appeared with a letter from Arthur. Feliciano let the tiny letter drop into his hand, shoved his mouth full of grapes, and read the note. Arthur had returned with new information and they were all set to meet at Ludwig's castle as soon as possible. Feliciano wouldn't go until he was dressed to impress. As useless as he was to Ludwig, he wanted to keep the demon's lust for him burning hot, and what better way than to tease with some clothing? It wouldn't be anything too sexy for Ludwig would through him out of the meeting. Instead he settled on black leather shirt and pants. He wore the thigh high, high-heeled laced red boots that had Ludwig's tail wagging the last time he saw them. The red matched his glowing eyes, which he would keep alight throughout the whole meeting. Aside from looking sexy, he wanted to look a  _little_ fierce. Fierce and sexy. It got his mind off of his current dilemma.

After having arrived at Ludwig's castle, Feliciano was a little disappointed that there was no food prepared for them. He was also, strangely, the first person to arrive. Kiku hadn't even shown up yet! Usually he was the late one. Ludwig, being the host, should have been the first one to arrive instead of the second. Feliciano stood up with a smile as Ludwig entered, rushing over to hug him. "Ludwig!"

"Here so soon?" Ludwig allowed the embrace. "How did you get here so quick?"

Feliciano looked up at him. "Well, I know how important this news is for all of us so I wanted to get here right away. I even beat you!" He laughed.

Ludwig noticed the tight leather Feliciano was dressed in, clinging to his body like a second skin, and those boots. He swallowed hard. "This is a very important gathering…and yet you dress as if you hope to tempt me instead."

"Do I tempt you? That wasn't my intension." He played innocent.

"Dressed like this? Of course it was your intension. Your tails are swishing madly; you're lying." Ludwig smirked. "I'm not saying I don't like it, but depending on the outcomes of this meeting, I will either throw you on this table and fuck you, or I will simply send you away so I can be angry."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck to pull his body closer to the burning one. "I'd rather you sleep with me no matter what the outcome."

"You want me to ruin those tight leather pants of yours by ripping a hole in the back? Imagine how shameful it will be for you, a Demon Duke, to walk or fly home with your ass peeking out."

"It's only my rump!" He laughed. "But you wouldn't even bother undressing me?"

"No. I would simply tear away the material in the necessary spot and have my way with you. It isn't complicated." He cupped the said ass in the tight pants to press their groins together.

"Ahem." They broke apart at the sound of another voice. "Will you two be sucking face the whole time?" Gilbert asked, watching them with those stitched eyes, hands on his hips, and tapping foot.

"Brother." Ludwig acknowledged him. "Where is Ivan?"

Gilbert took a seat. "He'll be coming in a minute. Ever since Alfred's been taken away, he hasn't been the same." On cue, Ivan entered, looking grim and glum. "See?" Ivan said not a word as he took a seat beside Gilbert. "That just leaves Sadiq. Did you make up with him?"

Ludwig motioned for Feliciano to sit down. "We are on business speaking terms right now and that's all. We will speak no more of it." He took a seat as well. "Has anyone seen Arthur?"

"Kiku's not here either." Feliciano pointed out.

"He's not important to the mission." Ludwig answered. "Arthur had better come soon." Someone had entered the room and he hoped it was Arthur, only to frown when it was Sadiq. He should have recognized the sound of those hooves coming down the hall.

"Arthur here yet?" Sadiq asked the others while taking a seat and pulling out his pipe.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Arthur made his entrance immediately with Francis behind him. "I just arrived from the back way of the castle."

Ivan looked at him and asked, "Please say you have good news about my Alfie?"

"Not about Alfie, but I do have news about our uprising that will help." He leaned with his hands on the table. "The Fiends may have thought they split us up by taking Alfred. However, they forgot that we hold a trump card. I didn't realize it myself until the Dark One told me." Arthur looked to Gilbert. "We have another demon of equal power right over there. He will stand in Alfred's place for the uprising."

"Really? Me?" Gilbert pointed to himself.

"Yes. You share powers the same as Ludwig, and you will take over Alfred's armies. Once we have full reign of the world, we can easily find Alfred and bring him back."

Sadiq stood up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's start the uprising right now!

Arthur nodded. "We have to do it as soon as possible. The Fiends believe they have won," he smirked. "But we're not through yet. The angels tried to get rid of Gilbert because they knew he was our trump card. The angels neglected to tell the Fiends that little detail."

Ivan spoke next. "Then how do we save Alfred from there?"

"Once we have full control, their need for Alfred will be useless." Arthur answered. "We'll have enough power to rescue him ourselves. They have nothing to gain by killing him."

Gilbert slammed his fist on the table and grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's raise some hell!"

"Our plans remain the same." Arthur smirked. "Francis and I will be in the center part, the rest of you, to the castles!"

Feliciano watched everyone rush out with his jaw open and his curl twitching. What plan? What was he supposed to do? The only one who stayed behind with him was Ludwig, so he grasped onto the strong arm, squeezing tightly. "Ludwig, what am I supposed to do? I don't know the plan!"

Ludwig ruffled the brown hair. "It will be very easy. Go up to the very highest tower of your castle. Stand on the highest point so you can see all five castles. You will look in the center of the pentagram for a green light. When you see the green light, which will be Arthur, summoning the spell along with the Dark One that will raise this Abyss in to the human world. You said you wish your castle to be in Italy, so think of Italy when you are rising, and your castle will appear there. I will be in Germany, Ivan in Russia, Gilbert in America, and Sadiq in Asia."

Feliciano gulped but felt reassured by Ludwig's trusting smile. This is one of the few times he ever saw Ludwig so happy. Maybe his visions and his fears will be washed away when they arrive back in the mortal world. Maybe the Fiends will go running in fear! Suddenly, it didn't feel so hard or scary any more. "Alright!" he said with determination. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Each duke stood at the highest peek of their castle, waiting for that glowing green light that would be their starting fire. Ludwig couldn't wait to start collecting souls. Ivan was focused solely on saving Alfred. Gilbert wished to be with his brother, but standing in for Alfred was better than being second rate. Sadiq was thinking of all the human men and women he would own. Feliciano was wondering if he would find his parents in Italy and how he could make friends with the humans while still enslaving them.

From the center came a green light. From the cities, the roars of their subjects and armies. Feliciano knew exactly what to do now, his instincts were telling him step by step, and he joined the others in raising their hands to the blood red sky. Amazingly, Feli felt the castle rumble and tremble beneath his perched feet. He peeked an eye open to see that his castle was pulling itself out of the ground, slowly followed by his kingdom. The same was happening to the other castles and cities as well. Feliciano felt empowered. This wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. The air rumbled with their rising earth while a large portal opened up above them, shining through with blue skies, white clouds, and a bright yellow sun.

* * *

The earth rumbled violently.

Cities collapsed, volcanoes erupted, dams broke, and mighty empires fell.

People all over the world screamed and ran in terror at the rapidly changing world. A large black orb blocked out the sun, casting a wicked dark shadow upon the entire earth. From the orb sprang thousands of bright red tentacles, each one slithering along the sky and chasing away the blue. The clouds turned gray as they swelled with moisture, sprouting forth black rain that helped to wash away the ruins of great cities. World famous monuments were shattered and destroyed. Ancient building and architecture crumbled like pebbles on to the quivering earth. Forests and jungles all over the world turned black with darkness. The animals mutated into fierce beasts. The fish became prehistoric monsters roaming the waters.

The only thing in the world that hadn't changed was the ocean, rivers, lakes, and ponds. All bodies of water were still untouched by the darkness. The sun, while blocked out, will still shine with enough light to keep the humans alive, and the moon would glow red.

The world was now an apocalyptic mess with its people scared, battered, and broken. Many would think this was the beginning of World War 3, or that nuclear war has finally landed upon them. Nothing prepared them for the large black castles and new cities breaking through the earth and spreading out across the globe.

The demon armies attacked. The humans screamed.

World domination was finally theirs. Long gone were their feelings of human morals and values. Humans cursed them in to what they are, and now humans would suffer.

The Three Fiends watched with mischievous smirks from their dimension as the Five Accursed Nations spread out over their land.

The Light World gave orders to allow no human spirits to enter; none whatsoever. The angels of the Light World shut off the beams of light that would guide the dead to their final resting place. No one was allowed through. The spirits of the righteous, the religious, the virtuous, and the pious were clawing at the portion of the sky where 'heavens' lights' could be seen faintly through the red cloudy surface. The tortured souls, who were begging for salvation, would forever creep and crawl along the sky like a haunted milky way.

The world had been turned inside-out; and now their  _reign_  could really begin.

* * *

Feliciano left his castle to his servants as he flew through the burning cities of Italy, searching for the home of his parents somewhere in Rome. He could remember the address but had a terribly tough time finding it. As he searched, his heart ached for all the turmoil and devastation around him. Humans wandered around like mindless zombies while others were being enslaved by demon soldiers. Feliciano stopped flying in midair to gather his bearings. He couldn't lose it now; he had many people to save, starting first with his parents.

After flying over every spot in Rome, Feliciano finally found his way to the villa where his parents were staying with his grandparents. As he landed in front of the large house, he fell to his knees when he saw it up in flames. Did his parents escape? What about his grandparents? Ignoring the flames he entered the house, searching all around for signs of his parents' bodies. Feliciano could sense demon presence here and so he followed it. The smell led him to a drawing room where two bodies lay on the burning floor while a pair of fire demons were feasting on them. Feliciano's scream lodged in his throat as he watched his mother's heart being lifted out of her chest and in to the hungry mouth of a demon. His father was missing his head and a right leg, also being chewed on by a demon. To the far corner of the room he spotted his grandparents, tangled up in cocoons of webbing. His grandmother was whole while his grandfather was mostly bloody flesh and bone.

Feliciano felt the anger and sorrow welling up deep inside of him. He couldn't control the vicious strength flowing through his veins. With a mighty yell, he held out his palm to shoot an orb at the fire demon eating his mother. The demon squealed and exploded in to a pile of blood and bones. The second demon tried to flee, but it met with the same fate. Panting heavily, Feliciano looked up on the dead bodies of his family, and he cried.

' _Brother!_ ' It was Romano. ' _What's happened?_ '

"Our family is gone! Our parents and grandparents have been killed and eaten!"

' _No! That can't be! Antonio, you are an angel! Isn't there something you could do?_ '

' _I'm afraid I cannot be of help to them. Their souls have parted this world already. Right now they are empty shells. I'm sorry for your loss._ ' Romano's wailing was joined with Feli's.

As the flames grew fiercer, Feliciano was forced to leave the bodies of his mutilated family to burn in the fires of the uprising. He was now, technically, the last Vargas on this earth. Lonely and frightened, Feliciano stood in the front yard with his face buried in his hands, sobbing. It had been many years since he had last seen his parents and they rarely spoke, but the inner turmoil from their deaths were still like a knife digging deep in his heart.

"Why do you cry, Feli?" Feliciano opened his eyes to see Kiku's glowing form. "What has happened here?" The kitsune had followed him.

"They're dead." He whispered. "My whole family is dead, and I will not have any others. My brother is a lost spirit inside of me. My lover is a man whom I can't have children with. I have let my family be eaten by demons and burned in flames!" He sobbed openly. "I'm a monster!"

Kiku threw his arms and heavy robed sleeves around the trembling dark form on the ground. "Hush now. You did everything you could. Their fate was already sealed. They have escaped the worse of it. Consider them some of the lucky ones. Remember that you are an eternal being. Siring heirs is not necessary."

"But I am still the last Vargas on this earth." He pushed away from Kiku, standing up with his fists clenched at his sides. "I may be a demon, but I am also human. I am a demon, an angel, and a human. I am heaven, I am earth, and I am hell." He started to walk away from the flames of the crumbling building behind him. Kiku followed two steps behind, looking unaffected by the events. "I will be the only hope these humans have. I will be a merciful Demon Duke. 'Feliciano the Merciful'." He saw some demons harassing an elderly human male. With a growl he let his eyes shine red and the demons exploded. The old man looked to him, saw his smile, and then hurried away screaming in terror.

"I will work endlessly to stop crime and violence in my kingdom here on this earth! My armies are cowards, but they will stand up to those doing harm to innocent humans." To his right he heard a woman's frantic cries as a demon was attempting to rape her. Feliciano floated over to the pair, spread all four wings, and emitted a dark light that had the demon shrieking as it melted. "Rapes, mugging, beatings, and violent crimes will all be punishable by death, be it from demon or human!" He helped the trembling woman stand, only to look hurt when she ran off, screaming and yelping.

"They all run from me." He turned saddened amber eyes to Kiku. "How do I make them see that I am on their side? How can I show them I am here to help?"

"It will take time." Kiku answered softly. "Time and patience. You must not rush these things. These people have just had their world taken away from them. They have seen many horrors in the few hours we have been here in this world. The air needs to settle from all the debris. Once a system is established for the human slaves, then you can proceed to exercise your will and power." Kiku suddenly bowed to him. "You will be called 'The Demon With The Golden Heart'."

" 'The Whore With the Golden Heart' sounds more appropriate for me." He felt like a prostitute. He had given his life blindly in promise of fame, fortune, and glory. He allowed the Five Accursed Nations, the Dark One, and Ludwig to completely change his way of life and thinking, just to be accepted. Feliciano wasn't sure if it was his demon powers or his own greed making him thirst with desire. He lusted after Ludwig, wanted to show the world that he was all powerful, and begin the rules for his own  _ **private**_ Utopia! He now lusted for the power that could change his way of life here in the new world; and he was  _hungry_  for it.

"Let's return to my castle. I have a lot to do!" He may not be brave enough to fight in battle, but he was certain in his ability to keep his subjects and humans safe. After all, he considered himself more human than demon.

* * *

A few days had passed and the dukes had rarely seen each other since the uprising and there was little progress on finding Alfred. Arthur had now set himself to trying to find traces of the missing demon. There was much to do, which left little time for socializing. Much of the human race has been enslaved; forced to hard labor and an even harsher lifestyle. There was no human mighty enough to stand up for the race. Their fears were feeding each duke, which in turn increased their dark powers. And not all humans were bound in chains and shackles. Many still dwelled in their broken cities and houses. Most of humankind was expected to perish, since billions were too dependant on convenience. Only the strong would survive; the humans who knew how to hunt, to fish, to build fires, to build shelters, to gather and harvest their own food. Such a lifestyle will do away with the weak dwellers of the earth, ending up as demon cuisine. Any human who wandered in to the demon cities were either eaten or enslaved. The demons even began a slavers auction, buying and selling humans.

Feliciano was the only demon duke who outlawed slave auctions in his city. He was currently awaiting the arrival of his lover, whom he had not really seen much of since the uprising. Feliciano was rather pleased with himself, and with the help of Kiku, they had set up a very unique demon city. Kiku deserved most of the credit, though, for he guided Feli through each law and plan. In fact, Feliciano set Kiku as his 'Second In Command', making the kitsune do almost all of the work. He would watch and learn too, when he wasn't napping.

Feliciano was eager to show his lover just how well his kingdom turned out, along with his excitement for promised sex. He knew Ludwig was a workaholic and sex was the last thing on the demon's mind, but not on his. Feliciano dressed in a sheer red robe, wearing nothing else but his red boots. He wanted Ludwig to meet him in his bedroom, where he was waiting pleasantly on the bed. Feliciano closed his eyes and pictured what Ludwig would look like now, full of human fear (sadly) and looking every bit as powerful and sexy as always. Just the thought of promise pleasured had him writhing on the bed, running his hands along his chest and lower belly.

"Starting without me?"

He sat up to see Ludwig lounging against the doorframe. Slipping from the bed, he let Ludwig look him over before clinking his way towards the demon. "You were taking so long. I was getting lonely." He pouted cutely. Now that time had passed he was feeling better about all that has happened.

Ludwig eyed the naked body hungrily. "I have been busy, the same as you have." He moved from the doorframe to stand before the naked nymph. He made no move when a small clawed hand rest against his chest. Twin tails curled around his legs as if to hold him in place. Feliciano could never hold him back.

"I've really missed you."

"And I you. How do you find our new world?" He carried his lover over to the bed. "I know your kingdom differs from mine and the others."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "I'm slowly getting used to it. Just thinking about you is what helps me through each and every day." He let out a little moan when Ludwig placed him on the bed.

"I haven't met with the others yet to see how they have progressed. We have been looking forward to this day for thousands of years." He unbuttoned his pants. "Ivan is focused on finding Alfred, of course."

"Don't talk about that." Feliciano looked at him sadly. "I still worry about Alfred. I feel terrible for Matthew and Ivan."

"Arthur is working on it. I promise you." Removing his pants and flexing his wings, Ludwig climbed over the smaller form, lifting the sheer robe. "We may not get another chance to do this for a while, so let's make the most of it."

They coupled throughout the dark night and stopped only at sunrise. Feliciano was lying on his side, spooned against Ludwig's warmth as the rays of the new sun kissed his face. Peeking an eye open, Feliciano saw the now orange orb lifting itself into the red sky. He smiled as he felt Ludwig's steady breath on the back of his neck, tucked warmly in the strong embrace. Feliciano had chose to remain in human form, as did Ludwig, when the finished their love making and decided to cuddle like this. Their wings were always in the way of cuddling. He twisted himself in Ludwig's hold so that he could face the sleeping demon, who's blonde hair was ragged and wild. Feliciano smiled, slowly kissing the stern sleeping face awake. Ludwig's nose wrinkled and he snorted awake, making Feliciano let out a giggle. "Good morning!"

"What time is it?"

"Sunrise." He kissed the other's forehead.

"I should be getting back." Feliciano whined when he slipped from the embrace. "There is still much work to do."

Feliciano flopped onto his belly and puffed his cheeks out in the pillow. His curl twitched with frustration.

"Now what are you angry about?" Ludwig asked as he slipped on his clothing. "You came about five times last night."

"That's not it! I was hoping to spend more time with you that wasn't just between the sheets!" He puffed his cheeks again, annoyed at the almost amused smile on Ludwig's face.

"Feli, we have an eternity to be together but right now there is still a lot to do. You're just going to have to wait." Ludwig rolled him over so he could kiss the pouting lips away.

"Maybe I'll just find another lover while I'm waiting." Feliciano lifted his chin and stuck out his demon tongue at him.

Ludwig scoffed. "You find another lover and I will kill him. You are my demon mate and lover, no one else's. My Little Pizzelle." That made his lover smile. He blushed himself at the nickname, remembering how he had just blurted it out during one of their resting periods between making love. Feliciano squealed with delight and now insisted that he call him that all the time in private. He tried to get him to say it in Italian but Ludwig refused to go that far. Little Pizzelle is shameful enough as it. Why he had thought it he'll never know.

"I'll always wait for you." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck to lift himself up to plant a deep kiss on hot lips. "I know it's your curse but this burning body of yours is such a turn on."

"Stop trying to keep me here." Ludwig gave back another kiss and broke away. "Maybe I'll go and visit the others, see how they are doing. If you are well enough to walk, and if you can contain yourself you can come with me."

Feliciano's eyes lit up. "Yes! I would love too!" He yelped as a searing pain in his backside brought tears to his eyes. Okay, so maybe they did do too much after waiting so long. He whimpered.

* * *

Ivan barely left his room after the uprising. He was lucky to have high level mentally functioning demons to help run his new kingdom in Russia. Nothing had really changed about his homeland; it was still cold and dark. But Ivan had yet to explore his new land and kingdom fully, pondering more on Alfred's whereabouts. Arthur said he was working closing with the Dark One to find him, but Ivan was starting to doubt their words. Allowing himself to be captured was still an option he kept to himself. He missed Alfred terribly. Every waking hour he would think about his American lover, his red-blooded Patriot so happy and strong. So eager to love. Ivan knew he was neglecting Gilbert who needed him just as much, yet he could not focus on the albino, not with Alfred still missing. Who knows what was happening to him.

"Oh Alfie, if only you knew how much I miss you." He said with a sigh.

' _ **And he misses you**_.' Ivan leapt at the sound of the new voice. ' _ **How he misses you. It's so touching, really, to hear him whimper and cry for you to come save him**_.'

Ivan narrowed his eyes as they searched about the room. "Griot." He stated the name plainly.

' _ **Yes, 'tis I. The one and only Fiend of Corruption!'**_

"Show yourself!" Ivan demanded, calling forth a sickle.

' _ **I will, but only after you listen to what I have to say.'**_

"Unless you have information on Alfred then I do not wish to hear from you." His teeth were growing.

' _ **Ah, but I do. What a tough one he is! So hard to break, he won't even say one word, no answers to our questions. You must be very proud of him.'**_

Ivan gave a roar. "Take me to him!" He demanded, his voice a baritone echo.

' _ **Such anger! And yet, what else can I expect from the Duke of the Violent Ones?'**_

"You try my patience, Fiend!" Ivan warned. "You do not want to see me really angry."

Griot laughed, his voice being the only thing Ivan could hear. The body was invisible to him. ' _ **He's lost all hope of you ever loving him. Merkova told me of his heartache when she showed him the conversation you and Gilbert had.'**_

Ivan's eyes widened. 'So that was the reasoning behind Alfred getting caught! He let his guard down because he was already feeling second rate to Gilbert! Merkova played right in to that, the bitch.'

' _ **Alfred is not welcomed in our dimension. Our class of demons just can't stand him. He smells terribly of human, because he still is.'**_  Griot chuckled darkly. ' _ **But he is young, strong, and very easy on the eyes. Our demons have found uses for him, and Alfred isn't complaining.'**_

Ivan allowed another sickle, larger than the first, to appear in his other hand. "Call me old fashion, but I will defend and avenge his honor." He could hear the sounds of Alfred's pleasured voice echoing in the room. Whether it was a trick or not, it didn't stop his iron scales from rising up on their own.

' _ **Come with me and perhaps you can save him. Botis has him right now. The demon paid us a hearty sum of gold for the rights to little Alfie. It is the young demon flesh we crave. Yours is old and used, hardly attractive.**_ '

"Show me where he is, then."

' _ **On one condition. We Fiends and our subjects grow so bored in our realm! Promise to fight in our games and we'll let you go**_.'

Ivan smirked. "Like I really believe you. Don't worry, I will still go with you to my beloved Alfred and fight in your silly games. You'd best watch out though. I am never what I seem." He smiled with just his lips.

' _ **Very well. Be it so. Come in to the waiting embrace of your precious little American. Alfred had longed for you so.**_ ' Griot's voice mocked as a portal opened up.

Ivan was aware of the situation and the consequences. There were two ways this could go. The first would be the Dark One and Arthur finding their way to save him and Alfred. That was his first gamble. The second was his own skills and magic. Fearing nothing, he stepped through the portal. 'Forgive me, Gilbert, but I choose the both of you. I cannot ignore my feelings for either of you. When I return, you and Alfred will learn to live with each other and accept my wishes, for I will not take 'no' for an answer. Everyone can become one with me.' He smirked at the last thought as his body was lifted to another dimension.

* * *

"I feel like I walked in to a live action version of the Kama Sutra." Feliciano joked as they entered the Aladdin style palace that was Sadiq's dwelling. He'd best learn the proper terms for all this if he did not want to accidently offend Sadiq.

"Ignore the orgies, I do." Ludwig said as he pulled Feliciano through the palace, following behind a servant.

"The Sultan will be with you shortly." The servant told them when reaching the doors of Sadiq's throne room.

"The Sultan?" Ludwig asked with mild amusement. "Is that his title now?" The servant said nothing.

"Be nice, Ludwig." Feliciano scolded. "Not everyone wants to be called 'king', like you."

Ludwig put his nose up to his lover while they both waited for Sadiq to enter the throne room. Sadiq would tell Feliciano that they really hadn't made up, and then he would be in trouble. Another demon came out onto the dais and banged his spear on the floor. "PRESENTING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SULTAN!"

Feliciano scratched his head, wondered why that sounded so familiar.

"Are you serious?" Ludwig frowned and slumped forward at the announcement and the getup that Sadiq was wearing. "Presenting the Sheik of Bagdad." Ludwig stated sarcastically, putting an annoyed frown on Sadiq's face and a laugh in Feliciano throat. "Where is your magic carpet and camel?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Sadiq scolded. "I happen to like my new style. I always thought of myself as Sultan material, and now that I am an all powerful being, why not live it up?" He twirled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Feliciano said happily and clapped his hands. "You look so cool!"

"I know, right!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "We were also going to go see Gilbert. Would you like to come with us? I'm sure he will approve of your…clothing."

"Right, I'll tag along. So what brings you two here anyway?" Sadiq took out his pipe.

"Veh~ nothing much. Just checking in on everyone!"

Ludwig nodded. "I do have a question for you, Sadiq. Why do I see so many human men in chains and not the women?"

Sadiq offered them both a seat at his table, had servants pour them wine, and puffed on his pipe before answering. "Simple. I'm a sucker when it comes to the ladies, human or demon. Ask any healthy demon male and they will say human women look their best suspended in bondage, but call it my human male side showing this mercy. Besides," he smirked. "You should see these human women bosses all these men around! It's quite hilarious!"

Ludwig clicked his demon tongue. "Just how many human women have you had?"

"None of your business."

"Veh! Look it! A kitty!" Feliciano picked up the cat that was lazily purring at his feet. "You're so cute!" he rubbed noses with the cat, who mewed slowly. Very slowly.

"Heracles, come here." Sadiq tapped the table and the cat waddled over to him.

Ludwig looked confused. "You named him after your lover?"

"He is my lover?"

Ludwig stared at him, and then stood up. "We'll be leaving now."

Sadiq threw his head back and laughed. "That's not what I meant, you jackass! I mean this is the REAL Heracles!" He picked up the cat and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Having Heracles with me in any form is better than not having him here at all." Heracles hissed and clawed at him, running away (as fast as he would let himself). Sadiq cleared his throat. "He still tends to hate me."

"I'm glad Heracles is still here with you!" Feliciano said happily.

"Thank you, Feli. It's nice to know there are some people," he glared at Ludwig. "Who care."

Blue eyes rolled and he shook his head. "Aside from emasculating human men and smoking, have you done ANYTHING productive?"

"I've began the rebuilding of human houses. They are merely huts and slums, but it is better than having a bunch of zombie humans wandering around. Just what have you brought to the new Utopia, wise guy?" He crossed his arms and wiggled his shoulders at Ludwig.

"How about industry? I've set my humans to work. I want my demons to be able to use human technology. My city will be at the height of industrial revolution and with top German engineering no other kingdom can produce such high quality- "

Sadiq leaned over to whisper to Feliciano and Ludwig blabbed on. "It must be in the blood of all Germans, ancient and present! They all crave power!"

Feliciano laughed at how wrong that was and slapped Sadiq on the arm. "Shame on you!"

"That's what he gets for making fun of  _me_!"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, we are." Sadiq answered. "We just chose to ignore you." Feliciano chuckled behind his hand.

"Since when did you two become buddies?" Ludwig snorted. "Very well then. Enjoy your whores and pretty things. I'm going to see my brother whether you two come or not."

"Shouldn't we see Ivan too?" Feli asked.

"Afterwards. He still needs time to brood, that one." The three of them took off in the sky to make their way over to America.

* * *

Gilbert lay on the top balcony of his (Alfred's) castle on a lawn lounge chair, wearing sunglasses and basking naked in the warm orange sun. He hummed and tapped along to the Beach Boy's 'Kokomo', which was playing on the radio beside him. A human slave served him a freshly made Cosmopolitan. While he was certain his fellow dukes destroyed most of the human's society, Gilbert had made sure to spare some of it, leaving what was left of Time Square, New York City. His human slaves got him anything he wanted, they had little say in the matter. He enjoyed the humans' lifestyle when he was visiting and planned to keep it.

"My Lord Gilbert." Spoke a demon guard. "Your brother is here to see you with the others. Ivan is not present."

Gilbert frowned at the mention of Ivan. "Send them up. Oh, how goes the Elvis resurrection?"

"The necromancer demon is still working on it, sir."

He smirked. "Very good. You're free to go." He waited for the others to arrive, still enjoying the sun and the Beach Boys.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Sadiq spoke out loud when they came on to the balcony.

Gilbert smiled. "I did my job. I kept all the strip clubs and saved Atlantic City. Not sure about Las Vegas, though. Doesn't matter, I'll have lots of casinos set up here for my demons."

Ludwig frowned. "You mean Alfred's demons. This is not your home, kingdom, or castle, Gilbert, so don't get too comfortable. Once we find Alfred you are back living with me."

Gilbert sighed. "Don't remind me. I'm enjoying being top dog right now. I got the Beach Boys, I got my liquor, got a strip club down stairs, a club hall, and even a bistro! It's called, 'The Awesome Place'!"

"How original." Ludwig was surrounded by idiots. "So what have you done here in America?"

"I only worked on the East Coast. I haven't bothered with middle America or the West Coast. Who's got the time? Nothing out in middle America but cows and tornadoes. Maybe cheese." He lifted his sunglasses. "Think I should let California break off from the United States? Watch it float away?"

Feliciano gasped. "No! Leave it where it is! That's what Californians want to happen!" He laughed. "Fix the smell in New Jersey before you do anything else."

"Noted." Gilbert chuckled. "So did you come here just to badger me or simply wishing to bask in my awesome glory?"

"I see you naked all the time." Ludwig stated. "You're as bad as Feli."

Sadiq looked at Gilbert's naked formed. "Oh, I didn't even notice until someone pointed it out." Gilbert gave him the finger.

"Why isn't Ivan with you?"

"We haven't seen him yet." Feliciano answered. "We thought we'd come and get you first."

Gilbert sat up. "How nice of you to think of me." He was eager to see Ivan, and he quickly downed his cosmo. "Let me dress and we'll be on our way!"

* * *

They were unprepared to find that Ivan had left the kingdom and castle without a word. There was no signs of a struggle nor the presence of black magic. Gilbert was already beginning to worry about his lover. Where was he?

"This isn't like him." Sadiq said, checking under the bed.

"He's never run off before." Ludwig stated. "Unless he was captured."

Feliciano looked out the window. "But wouldn't there be signs of a fight? I can't see Ivan just…walking in to the hands of the Fiends without a fight."

"So then why isn't he here?"

A new voice joined the four of them. "Beg your pardon, my lords?" They all turned to the door where a young demon servant stood. "Lord Ivan left with a Fiend."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked quickly.

"I heard what was happening through the door. The Fiend took Lord Ivan and he went willingly, to save Lord Alfred."

Everyone was silent. They all knew it was possible, but never thought it would actually happen. Feliciano dismissed the servant, closing the door softly. Ludwig didn't know what to say, and neither did Sadiq. All three were afraid to look towards Gilbert. After hearing this news, the white demon would be devastated.

Gilbert crossed his arms tightly over his chest and glared down at the floor, his tail and wings twitching. Feliciano was the only one to go over to him, resting two hands on his shoulders.

"Have faith in Ivan. He will win." Feliciano whispered softly.

"He…he finally made his decision!" Gilbert let a tear slip through the stitches. "He's going with Alfred! That bastard! He didn't even have the balls to tell me himself!"

Feliciano could feel Gilbert sorrow and he moved around the front to bring the trembling demon in to a hug. "It's not your fault, Gilbie. You don't know if that's what Ivan's true feelings are."

Gilbert, while touched by Feliciano's empathy, had to push him away. "No, you don't understand! He must have lied to me! He said he was going to choose me and tell Alfred 'no'! Now he ups and leaves with the Fiends to save Alfred? He didn't even let Arthur and the Dark One figure it out first! Now you tell me if that's not love!" Tears streamed from both eyes now, pooling out between the stitches. Gilbert caught sight of himself in the mirror. "It's because of my looks, isn't it? I'm not young and fresh like Alfred! I have no baby-blue eyes and I'm covered in stitches! I look ugly standing next to Ivan!"

"Hey, whoa there!" Sadiq went over to Gilbert. "Now stop talking like that! You know damn well Ivan never cared about your looks! Feliciano is right. You don't know what Ivan's real feelings are! He would have done the same for you! I know you know that!" Gilbert looked away from him. "Now you are not ugly, and age has nothing to do with it. Ludwig has had a receding hairline since he was three hundred years old! You don't see Feliciano calling 'him' ugly!"

Ludwig glanced at his hair in the mirror, frowning.

"Thanks for trying to make me laugh…but it's not working." Gilbert turned away from them both. "So…what are we going to do? The Fiends now have both Ivan and Alfred." He was trying to keep his resolve.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "We speak to the Dark One and Arthur. As it stands now, we know Ivan went willing, so we have to trust in his judgment. If anyone can escape the Fiends, then Ivan is the one."

Feliciano took Gilbert's hand. "Would you like to stay with me tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

Gilbert nodded. "I would like that."

"You can stay with me as well, brother." Ludwig offered.

"Yeah, but I think…for something like this…I should stay with Feli." He smiled at his brother, went over to him, and gave Ludwig a hug. He didn't want his little brother to see him hurting so much. "You have work to do. But don't work too hard now, and remember to eat." He kissed Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig stared at his brother. "I am…here for you if you need me."

"I know that." He turned to Feliciano. "I'll go back with Feli. You two, go find Arthur and the Dark One. See what you can find out."

Feliciano wanted to help Gilbert but he wanted to have company as well. Both Ivan and Alfred were gone, just like in his visions. Ivan was defending Alfred from something. So far, the vision had come true. Gilbert would be the only one who could really understand him. Just when he thought things were getting better this happens.

What could possibly go wrong next?

**End Chapter 16 TBC**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**special thanks to my beta for her quick work! This is kind of a late update, sorry about that! A lot happens in this chapter, so no skipping! You don't want to be left out!**

*****Warning: Language, violence, soft-core yaoi, drama**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Everything You Know Is Wrong**

Gilbert sat in the garden parlor of Feli's castle lazily playing with a decorative tabletop statue of the She-Wolf with Romulus and Remus suckling her. He looked up from the statue when Feliciano came back with a pitcher of Blood Grape wine for them. Gilbert smiled at the size of the goblets. They were the right size for a long night of bitching and moaning.

"Thanks Feli." He said and was handed a goblet.

"Think nothing of it. I figured you'd want a big cup, and so do I." Feli joined him at the parlor table and poured them both some wine. "What do you think of the flowers? Aren't they pretty?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I never really had a problem with flowers."

Feliciano reached his hand across the table to pat Gilbert's. "I know this is hard for you, but above all, it's not because of how you look. If that were the case, Ivan wouldn't have been with you for all this time. He wouldn't have saved you from those angels. Look at it that way."

Gilber took a deep gulp of the wine. "But really, when you put me up next to Alfred only one will win a beauty contest; and it sure as hell won't be me."

"That's silly talk. You let Alfred's looks and youth get the best of you."

"Before you came Alfred was the youngest demon out of all of us, but now that title goes to you, and you have my brother. I don't have to worry about you."

Feliciano sat back in the parlor chair. "But you're not really 'old' in looks, Gilbert. How old were you when you died?"

"Um…geez, I don't even remember. Maybe…eighteen? Nineteen?"

Feli smiled. "And you haven't aged a bit."

"Mentally and emotionally I have." He grumbled, swirling the wine in his goblet. "You know, in some ways, I blame Ludwig for all this."

"How so?"

"You know about his one-night stand with Ludwig, right?" Feliciano nodded. "Well, what you probably don't know is that, after my brother was unnecessarily rude to him, Alfred ran off and found himself in Ivan's territory. Ivan found him sulking underneath a tree, and when Alfred told him what happened with Ludwig, Ivan decided to comfort him. I was there. I remember walking in on the both of them talking. Believe it or not, Ivan can be a very good listener and offer decent advice. When I heard what had happened I left Ivan's castle to scold my brother for the way he acted. So in turn for standing up for Alfred, the little Patriot moves in on my Ivan. A flirt here, a wink there, a flutter of wings and purposefully bending over-" Gilbert ground his teeth. "Before I knew it, Ivan was seeing him as well."

Feliciano never knew the full story behind Ludwig and Alfred's night together, but Gilbert's tale still did not give any further insight. "Did you tell Ivan how you felt when this all started?"

"I did. Ivan said he liked us both very much and it was hard to choose. 'We all have an eternity to decide', he said. So the two of us have been dueling for Ivan's heart for decades. All of this would have been solved if Ludwig hadn't been such a bastard. Then he could have been with Alfred and I would have had Ivan all to myself!"

"Oh Gilbert, you can't blame Ludwig for that. How could he have known what Alfred would do?" He was afraid to speak the next words but felt confident enough in Gilbert's company to do so. "Um…why doesn't anyone…blame Ivan? I mean he is the one playing with both of you."

"Hey, I've been down that route." Gilbert turned to him. "Ivan just needs to choose one of us and I keep hoping Alfred will get bored and leave him to me."

"He wants both of you."

"Well, he can't have both of us! That's not fair to me or to Alfred!" he slammed the goblet on the table.

Feliciano knew that Gilbert was right. It wasn't fair to either of them that Ivan wanted the best of both worlds. Feliciano didn't deny that Ivan loved them both, but the two he was in love with were just as pigheaded and stubborn as he.

"Sorry to dump on you, Feli. You haven't experienced what I'm going through but thanks for hanging out with me. It feels good to bitch a bit, you know?" he saw Feliciano blushing and he slowly started to smirk. "Or have you? Hey, what kind of ex-virgin secrets are you hiding behind those sweet features? Come on, you can tell me. It's just us here. I told you my problems."

"Um…I didn't really have the same experience as you…but I know what it's like to be jealous of another." He drank down some wine. "I was always jealous of my brother and Antonio." He hoped they couldn't hear him inside. "I mean, I was very happy for my brother in the love he found with Antonio but…it left me out at a lot. It almost wasn't fair." He squeezed the goblet. "Romano was always so mean to him, and Antonio did nothing but worship the ground he walked on. For a while, I guess you could say I was in love with Antonio too, but I don't know if that's just because he was always around or that I wanted to see him treated better. And when he lived with us…that was the hardest of all. They would sleep together and make love, all the time, and I was left alone in my bed." He glanced up at Gilbert. "It really hurt to be the only one alone in bed. After a while I just gave up hoping to find anyone. And then when I got the call of the accident-" he shook his head. "I can't think about it."

"Hey, don't say that Antonio doesn't love you because he does. Remember, his whole purpose was to watch over the both of you and then gave up his role as an angel to be with the both of you."

Feliciano felt tears stinging his eyes. "But now that I know he's watched over us both equally then why did he fall in love with Romano, who is always mean?"

"Maybe he likes the abuse." Gilbert pointed out. "Some men find it a turn on to be insulted." Feliciano let out a laugh. "See? There's a smile!"

"I'm sorry, I said too much. That's all in the past now and I have Ludwig to keep me happy. I really do love your brother."

"I know. And I have to thank you for being patient with him. As you can tell, he's not the easiest demon to get along with."

For the rest of the night they talked about anything and everything without coming to a conclusion about the relationship. However, by early morning, Gilbert had made up his mind, which completely surprised Feliciano. He wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"I'm giving Ivan one last chance when I see him again." Gilbert stood at the balcony window. "I'm going to tell him that he has to pick one of us. Having both of us is no longer an option. If he still says he can't choose, then that's too bad- I'll just have to leave him. Alfred can have him. I'm not a hat he can hang up on a hook and switch with another. If Ivan gets angry than tough shit. Sucks to be him."

Feliciano couldn't believe the change that had come over Gilbert. He knew it was for the best, even if he could see that Gilbert was hurting. Unable to resist, Feliciano went up behind him and embrace the other, resting his chin on the shoulder. Gilbert didn't push him away. "You are very brave to make such a decision. I don't think I could have done what you are doing."

"I'll be really heartbroken if he doesn't choose me."

"But Alfred will be heartbroken as well. Someone is coming out of this with a broken heart, and it won't be Ivan."

Gilbert rests his hands on Feliciano's. "Sometimes I think it would be easier to just call it off. To just tell Ivan that I'm leaving him."

"Don't do that. Nothing is worth your unhappiness."

"But someone has to leave heartbroken."

"Don't assume it will be you."

"Then Alfred would have had his heart broken twice."

"If you think about it, Gilbert, this is really all Ivan's fault. Neither you or Alfred are to blame, and it's terrible that one of you will have to leave heartbroken." 'Just don't let Alfred come crawling back to Ludwig.' Feliciano wasn't certain of what his jealousy would be like as a demon. There was still much he was learning about his demon form. As a jealous human, he only kept his mouth shut and suffered in silence. But as a demon…the thought of someone else coming on to Ludwig made his skin crawl. He would pray that it wouldn't come to that. "I know it's hard, but try not to think about it until that time actually comes. It's better that we focus our energy on finding Alfred and Ivan, wherever they are."

_In the Realm of the Fiends_

"He will not talk, sire."

"Not even uttering a word?"

"Nothing, sire. Not even a whimper of pain no matter how many times we've brought him to torture."

The two demon fiends walked side by side along a dark corridor filled with shrieks and cries of agony. Their lizard like features were black in color with red eyes and underbellies. They wore dark armored chest plates and leg shields. The first demon was a simpler torturer guiding the Warlord to the cell of the Violent One, Ivan.

"I find it impossible that a being still made of flesh cannot cry out in pain. You must not be doing your job properly." They stopped before an iron door. "Open it." The torturer did so quickly, pulling forth an orb of light from his palm to light up the dark cell. "So, this is the Demon Duke Ivan of the Five Accursed Nations?"

The Warlord looked at the chained form hanging from the wall, his legs bent and spread out behind him. Every limb was bound with demon iron and topped off with extra weights to limit mobility. Ivan's legs had thin iron rods sticking out from his ankles to his thighs, another tactic to keep him from moving. His claws were covered with a cork like solid to prevent scratching. Ivan's entire form was soaked in new blood and caked with old. His bare chest sported gashes and puncture wounds. But what surprised the Warlord the most was the iron helmet locked around Ivan's head, preventing any part of his head being seen.

"Why does he wear that helmet?"

"To protect us from his jaws and teeth, sire. His mouth opens like a snake, three times its size and there are multiple rows of dagger teeth! If left free, those jaws can break through and snap even the thickest of demon bone!"

The Warlord chuckled. "Seems like you're afraid of this bound demon, who actually isn't a full demon. Ugh, he still reeks of human. Where is the other Demon Duke?"

"Sire, he is in a different cell but he too is stubborn and used to pain. Duke Alfred will not utter a word, but he will cry out when the pain becomes too intense." They heard Ivan growling from inside the helmet.

"Foolish boy! You have been playing this game all wrong! Have you forgotten that we hold the ace? We have his lover here, getting tortured and fucked with each breathing moment." Ivan struggled in the binds. "All of the suffering could end if Alfred would just tell us what we want to know. Perhaps I will have a go at him myself. I bet I can make him talk, and if not, then at least my cock got some fun out of it."

Ivan lunged from his binds, greatly startling the two demons. The chains and the pegs in his legs are what kept him from reaching them. "Once I get a hold of you," he started, his dark voice echoing in the helmet. "I will tear the flesh from your body and devour the insides while you watch! I will rip and break through the bones to suck out the marrow without letting death claim you. I swear you will be nothing but a bloody carpet on the floor for me to wipe my feet on! And that's if I'm feeling generous."

The Warlord suddenly let out a bellowing laugh. "He is magnificent! I know whom I am placing my bets on in the games! Take me to the other duke! I wish to taste what is left of him!"

Ivan watched them leave through the narrow slit in his helmet. His body was so enraged with furious anger that it blocked out any amount of pain they could throw at him. The thought of his Alfred being taken advantage of was the worst of it; that was the most painful torture of all. Last night, or morning (he had lost track of time), some demon guards dragged Alfred inside his cell. Bound, bloodied, and broken, the guards had their way with him. Ivan was glad to be wearing the helmet so that the guards could not see his tears; they were a sign of great weakness and a constant reminder that he was still, deep down, a human. Ivan began to doubt his choice at eternal life by becoming a demon. It seemed awfully cruel that their human emotions would continue to cause so much pain and despair. Haven't they suffered enough with their ever-lasting deaths following them each day without the added pain of the human heart? Why would the Dark One have them suffering so? What was the purpose?

'Unless there is something the Dark One isn't telling us. Have we been living a lie?'

/

Ludwig and Sadiq were still flying through the air trying to find where Arthur could be, looking for and trying to sense his aura only to keep coming up empty. They had flown all night and day in search of their warlock friend. It was evident that something was terribly wrong if they still could not sense Arthur. Not only was their friend's aura missing but so was that of the Dark One.

"They did come up with us, didn't they?" Sadiq asked.

"They did. We haven't seen them since." Ludwig stopped them in mid air. "I think it's safe to say that something in this world is not right. The Dark One and Arthur have been gone for far too long. Ivan's gone, Alfred's gone, and now those two."

Sadiq sneered. "We're dropping like flies."

"Let's get back to Feliciano's castle."

"I'll meet you there. I need to return to my own and fetch Heracles."

Ludwig sighed. "Just leave him there. He may be a liability to us!"

"Not anymore." Sadiq narrowed his gaze at him. "Don't start with me on this. You're already walking on thin ice around me." The larger demon flew off, leaving Ludwig to float alone in the sky.

Ludwig headed back to Feliciano's castle with a sinking feeling in his gut.

/

"I have those reports written up and ready." Kiku said to Feliciano as he entered the large office.

"Thanks Kiku, just put them on my desk."

Kiku did so. "Where is Gilbert?"

"Oh, he's resting in one of the guest rooms." Feliciano smiled softly. "He was emotionally exhausted last night, poor thing. Ivan's sacrifice is doing a number on him."

Kiku nodded. "I understand. But right now you are needed in the throne room for a human who has come seeking refuge."

Feliciano nodded and followed Kiku out, throwing his black cloak over his shoulders to hide his wings. He found that when dealing with the humans it was best to hide as many of your demon features as you could, for obvious reasons. When he took his seat on his gold curule chair he saw that the human was a middle aged woman holding to young children to her and had an older boy standing behind her. Their clothes were tattered and they were covered in dirt and grime. Feliciano immediately felt pity for them, and he knew what they were going to ask. He could hear the children whispering frighteningly to her in Italian, so he spoke back in the same tongue.

'How can I help you, ma'am?'

'P-please, I was told to come to you!' She began to cry. 'My husband was killed by a monster! They wanted to take myself and my children in to slavery, but we ran! We ran straight here for protection, since you've helped others like us! Please help us, at least take my children! Keep them safe!'

A demon guard came up next to her. "The demon is still outside, shall I send him away?"

Feliciano nodded to him. "Do it. If he doesn't obey, take it upon yourself to do as you wish to see that he leaves." The guard bowed and left. Feliciano turned back to the family and smiled with his lips, not showing his fangs if he could help it. 'You are more than welcome here, ma'am. You and your family. You will be set to honest work while here but your family will be safe from harm, so long as you stay within these walls.'

'Thank you, sir! Thank you!' She wept tears of relief as she hugged her family to her. Feliciano motioned for a demon servant to take them away.

Kiku bent over the curule chair to whisper to him. "If you keep doing this the castle will be overrun with humans."

"I will save and protect as many as I can. Remember, I was to be like them not too long ago." He smiled at Kiku. "I know I can't save all of them, but I will try for the ones who ask. She is all alone in this dark world with three children; her troubles are tripled out there. In here she can be safe with her children. I see nothing wrong with how I run my kingdom."

"There is nothing wrong with it, Feli. It is admirable. However, you have to learn how to say 'no' at times."

"Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes. Their attention was turned to the guard rushing in. "What is it?"

"Your highness, the golem Francis is here!" The guard panted out. "He is alone, and says he must speak with you and the others!"

Feliciano gave Kiku a terrified look before turning back to the guard. "Send him in. Quickly! And get word to Duke Ludwig and Duke Sadiq!" His heart was pounded as he waited for Francis to enter. When the golem did, it would seem he had gone through some hard times. Francis was battered and beaten with bloodless gray gashes all over his body. "Francis! What happened to you?" Both he and Kiku rushed to meet him on the floor.

"Arthur's gone." Francis answered weakly. "I can't find him. Something's happened to him."

"What's happened to him?" Kiku asked.

Francis shook his head. "I don't know. It has to do with the Dark One, I just know it does. I've known for some time that something wasn't right with all of this!" He looked around, and then leaned in to whisper to them. "I think the Dark One has betrayed us."

"Betrayed us how?" Feliciano took his hand. "Wait, before you explain, come sit down." They exited to one of the nearest rooms and he helped Francis to a seat. "Tell us what happened." Feliciano could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his pulse was racing. All of his visions were coming true. Whatever Francis was going to say it would chill him to his very core.

"I went with Arthur to see the Dark One after the uprising. Arthur and I had argued, as we have been doing for quite some time." He looked mournful as he went on. "Arthur told me I was breaking his heart, but I couldn't be bothered with his melodrama, not after all that has happened. After he went with the Dark One, I could hear some yelling from beyond the vortex wall they were behind. I recognized the voice as Arthur's. He was crying for help and begging for 'it' to stop. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I scream Arthur's name, I couldn't get in to save him. Only his hand had reached out to me, covered in blood, and trembling violently. I couldn't pull him out! I lost my grip due to all the blood and then I lost Arthur! Something terrible has happened to him, and I don't know if he is alive or dead!" Francis covered his eyes with his hand. "My last words to him were 'get over it'…"

Feliciano sat next to him to pull the shaking golem in to an embrace.

"You should never end anything with harsh words." Kiku said softly. "You never know if those will be the last words to them. Are you certain it was the Dark One?"

"I've had my doubts for the longest time but no one ever listened to me. Not even Arthur. This uprising was a mistake. A terrible mistake."

Feliciano looked to Kiku. "What do we do? Ludwig won't believe us." He felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"After all that has happened, perhaps he will." Kiku answered.

"I hate myself." Francis leaned in to Feliciano. "I shouldn't have fought with him."

Feliciano looked to Kiku. "Go wake up Gilbert and bring him here. He should hear this right away. He can help persuade Ludwig." Kiku left to do so. Feliciano continued to hold Francis, stroking the golden blonde hair in an attempt to soothe the aching golem.

"I know he's not dead, because I'm still alive. If Arthur dies, then his magic inside of me dies as well, and I will return to dust."

"That's some good news, then." He tried to make light of the situation. "As long as he's alive we have a chance of finding him. And we will find him." They remained together until Gilbert came to join them, looking concerned. Feliciano quickly told him all that had happened.

"I agree with Francis." Gilbert said, hands on his hips. "I think we've been tricked. The Dark One has an ulterior motive and we're just its pawns."

"But…the Dark One was so kind to me. I can't believe it could be that evil?"

"We don't even know if that's what is going on." Said Kiku. "Let's just wait for the others and then we'll decide on what to do."

It seemed like ages before Ludwig finally showed up at the castle. A guard was ready to greet him and led him to the room where the others were. When Ludwig saw the four of them looking grim he knew right away that something was wrong. The first thing he noticed was that Francis was here, without Arthur. The warlock never went anywhere without Francis beside him, and judging by the golem's current look, something terrible had happened. Feliciano was giving him a woeful look, Kiku had a simple solemn expression, and his brother looked annoyed. He took a deep breath and asked, "What's happened?"

Feliciano repeated what had happened. "Now do you believe my visions?" He pleaded with Ludwig. "Do you see now that I wasn't wrong? How do you explain all that has happened so far?" Ludwig looked away in silence, crossing his arms. Feliciano gasped. "You believe me?"

"I don't think the Dark One is responsible for this." He turned back to the others. "However, we should not rule It out as a suspect. We have lost Ivan, Alfred, and now Arthur."

Gilbert spoke next. "They are trying to keep us apart. They still fear our powers combined. That's why they took Alfred. I think, they were hoping to just keep one, never expecting Ivan to give himself over." Gilbert sneered. "If anything, Ivan's made our job twice as hard now by offering himself up like that."

"But where would the Fiends take them?" Kiku asked. "Where is their world? And how do we get to it?" No one had an answer for him. "Doesn't anyone know? They must have their own world or dimension somewhere?"

Francis pulled himself away from Feliciano. "None that Arthur has ever spoken of."

' _I know._ ' Antonio spoke and made himself appear above Feliciano. Everyone turned to him. ' _The Three Fiends have their own world that is set between the Light and Dark worlds. There is a way in to it from the heavens, which is always locked and only the Supreme Being can open._ '

"Then how else can we get in?" Ludwig asked. "Is there another way?"

' _The only way to enter that world from here would be to go the same way as Alfred and Ivan did, through the portals opened by the Fiends. I would not suggest doing so. I agree with Gilbert, they are trying to keep you all apart. The more of you there are together, the safer you'll be._ '

Kiku turned to Ludwig. "Where's Sadiq?"

"He's getting Heracles and he'll be meeting us here."

Gilbert scoffed. "Hopefully. If he doesn't run into trouble."

Francis looked to Feliciano. "I have to lay down, I'm sorry. I can't be of any help to any of you."

"I'll bring you to a room." Feliciano helped him stand. "I'll be right back."

Feliciano helped the golem to a spare room where he tucked him in and placed some guards in the room. He was feeling terrible about what has befallen all his friends. Gilbert was hurting, Francis was aching, and the other two were trapped together in a different realm. Feliciano felt completely powerless; powerless and frightened by all that is happening. He couldn't be of any help to the others. None whatsoever. He couldn't fight to save his life. 'I will only be trouble for Ludwig and the others.' He stopped momentarily to weep into his hands, lowering his wings and tails. 'I'm so useless! It's like my gym teacher said, I'll never amount to anything. I'm just a weakling with chicken legs and no endurance.' And how right that gym teacher was. The man was probably lying dead somewhere with monsters eating his flesh yet the words remained.

' _Why so sad, little lamb?_ '

Feliciano jumped at the sudden strange voice echoing in his head. ' _Who are you_?'

' _Oh, you don't know me, but I know you._ ' The world around him disappeared, leaving him floating in a void of darkness and nothing else.

' _What is going on? Ludwig!_ ' He called for his lover. ' _Ludwig! Antonio_!'

' _They can't hear you because you are in no real danger. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you_.' Feliciano watched as a bright red demon appeared before him, dressed in battle armor with a sash of metals like that of an army official. ' _My name is General Seere. I know your lover, Ludwig, very well. And the other four demons as well.'_

Feliciano gulped, backing away. ' _If you are not here to hurt me, then what do you want?_ '

Seere smiled in a friendly, good natured way. ' _I am a member of the Three Fiends' army._ ' Feliciano froze. ' _But don't fear me. I am a neutral demon general. I fight for what I think is right. I am by no means a soldier of justice, however, I do not always take sides. You have need of my aid, I assure you. I can offer you a way in to the realm of the Fiends to see Duke Ivan and Alfred.'_

' _Y-you can do that? But why?'_

' _I won't do it for free. There is one condition_.' He flattened out his white hair. ' _I need the other demons, Gilbert included. I need Ludwig and Sadiq.' Feliciano shook his head. 'Please, hear me out. There is no way you can save Ivan and Alfred from here. You all need to be in the realm. The Dark One has betrayed you. The Dark One has been playing the Five Nations all along.'_

Feliciano gripped his head and shook it. ' _That can't be! Why would the Dark One do this?'_

' _Simple. It needs the power of the Five Nations if It wants complete dominion over the world. With It having all the powers of the Five Nations the Fiends can be destroyed, and our world with it. Once the Dark One gains those powers as well, It will attack the heavens. Soon, the Dark One will be the Supreme Being of the Universe.'_

' _So it's true then. The Fiends are keeping us apart to stop the Dark One from doing that._ '

' _You and the others have done all the heavy work for both sides_.' Seere said. ' _You raised the dark world into this one, a task that would have been impossible for the Fiends. Now comes the hardest part.' Seere appeared in front of Feliciano. 'If you want your friends to be safe, then you must give them up to the Fiends.'_

Feliciano's bottom lip trembled and tears formed in his eyes. ' _I can't! I can't betray them_!' He remembered Kiku's words, 'betray them to save them'. He gasped. ' _Betray them to save them!'_

' _Yes!_ ' Seere nodded. ' _You will not sacrifice yourself, though. You will lead our armies to the others so they can be captured. However, you will be with me and the Fiends. Once there, you can help control what happens to them. You can destroy the Fiends and let your friends go free. And then, you can welcome my world into your Utopia, and everyone will be happy. The Dark One will vanish, and peace will be restored._ '

' _But they will hate me.'_

' _They will. But this is the only way you can save them. A moment ago you were crying about being useless and powerless. Well, you can use what strengths you do have to save them all.'_

' _Why me? What makes me so special?'_  Feliciano wiped at his eyes.

' _You carry both Light and Dark powers within you. The Fiends fear your Light power. The Light that you carry in your heart, mind, and spirit can vanquish all of them. You can save my world from the reign of our Overlords. Perhaps with my world and your Utopia combined, things will be even better, yes?'_  He smiled. ' _Let me help you. I can only come out the winner on all sides_.'

Feliciano narrowed his gaze at the demon.  _'How can I trust you?'_

' _What choice do you have? You can either ignore my advice and let everyone, including you, get captured. While they are torturing and raping you, there is no way you can help your friends. All of you will be killed. Dead. Poof- the end._ ' He saw the fear on Feliciano's face. ' _Yes, I'm sure you don't want your skin peeled off, your eyes dug out, or your spine cut and left to dangle behind you like a third tail_?' He grinned with sharp teeth.  _'Do you?_ '

' _NO_!' He nearly screamed. Torture he couldn't deal with. He would try to kill himself by biting his tongue off, or something!

' _So if you are in control, then you escape from those horrors. I'm afraid your friends and lover won't, not right away. That will all be up to you and how well you play the fool. The fool to the Fiends, that is. You will need to be strong for them. I know you are the Duke of Cowards, but inside you is a powerful spirit that knows how to do good. There is no good in our world, Feliciano. We need a being, a sweet being, kind and generous in nature, to show us that there is hope.'_  He stroked Feli's cheek. ' _They will forgive you once you save all of them and the world._ '

' _M-Mr. Seere?'_  Feliciano gulped.  _'I fear that…that having them hate me is a terrible pain I'm not willing to have hanging over me. Can I…can I tell them what this plan is? Is that okay? Please, I don't want them to hate me! If Ludwig hates me-'_

Seere gave a soft smile.  _'You can try, little lamb. Your Ludwig loves you too much to let you do such a thing. I'm only offering you a way out of all this, a way to help everyone in all the realms. Just think about it. You don't have to make a decision right away. I'll come back tomorrow evening. Be alone_.'

Feliciano couldn't hold back the heavy flow of tears as he nodded. ' _What if they do believe me?_ ' He whispered.

' _Then it will be the best damn play of trickery the universe has ever seen._ ' Seere smiled at him again and left, returning Feli to his own world and time.

"Master Feli! Is everything alright?" Asked a passing servant, seeing how his master was trembling violently.

Feliciano looked at him. "I…I'm sorry. Could you call Kiku to me? Tell him I am in my chambers. Please, be quick!" he dashed up to his room and hide inside, waiting silently in thought until Kiku arrived. Feliciano sat up from the bed when he heard the door open. "Kiku?"

"It is I. What's wrong?" Kiku saw how frightened Feliciano was. "You are shaking like a leaf."

"Did the others see you come here?" Kiku shook his head quickly. "Good." He took Kiku's hands in his. "A strange demon from the realm of the Fiends came to me just now!" Kiku's black brows lifted in surprise. "He was very friendly to me, said his name is General Seere, and that he knew Ludwig and the others. He said the Dark One is going to betray us, or already has. This Seere wants me to deliver Ludwig and the others into the realm of the Fiends."

"Why would he want you to do that? That would be helping the Fiends, I would think?"

Feliciano nodded. "But he also told me that I am the one the Fiends fear the most because my powers are half light and half dark. He said he wants his world to be exposed to my power, like my friendliness and kindness." He smiled a bit. "The Dark One may just hand over my friends and Ludwig anyway. If I…sacrifice them…then I do not have to suffer a series of terrible events, like torture and rape. Seere said, that I would be in power with the Fiends, and that I could protect my friends from harm."

"So attack from the inside to win?" Feliciano nodded. Kiku thought for a moment. "As it stands, we have no other options. But how can you trick the others without them thinking you truly betrayed them?"

Feliciano walked back to the bed, resting on the post. "I was hoping you could help me with that solution." He smiled sadly. "Do I tell them my plans and make it all an act? Or do I mislead them? If I tell them and they say no, will they brand me a traitor?"

Kiku shook his head. "I doubt they would. You are only trying to help, doing as much as you can with what little we have to go on. We cannot consult Arthur any more. Ivan and Alfred are gone. If the Dark One truly does betray us, then perhaps it would be best if we beat It at its own game. Did this Seere tell you why the Dark One wants to betray us?"

"The Dark One wants us to take out the Fiends, or It will take over us. After that, It will destroy the Fiends and the heavens, and then become the Supreme Being of the universe."

"How is it that Seere has come by this information?"

Feliciano tapped his chin. "He said he was their general. I think the Fiends are aware of the Dark One's plans. That's why they are keeping us apart, so that the Dark One doesn't steal our powers."

Kiku nodded. "Give me some time to ponder this. For now, keep it from the others."

How was he going to keep this from the others? He wasn't very good at keeping secrets. The few he has tried to keep always ended up being blabbed somehow, either by tickle torture or trickery. His brother always managed to get the secrets out of him. How was he going to speak to Ludwig with a straight face? With Kiku now gone Feliciano bit his nails at being alone. He wanted Ludwig with him, but then again, he didn't. Maybe he should run from Ludwig and tell Gilbert or Sadiq instead? No, that wouldn't be right. He has to trust his lover to have faith in him. Feliciano chuckled sadly. 'That's silly. Ludwig will think I've gone crazy.'

' _Ludwig will believe you._ ' Antonio spoke to him. ' _Explain it all to him. He may even have a better idea to work from.'_

Feliciano gasped, smiling brightly and clapping his hands. "Antonio! You always were the one to look on the bright side! That is a great idea! I'll tell Ludwig right now!"

"Tell me what?" Feliciano 'eeped', shouting his name. Ludwig raised a brow. "What is the matter with you?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I…have something I must tell you. Please, I only ask that you listen all the way through until I am done. And whatever you do…please don't hate me?"

Ludwig frowned. He went and sat on the bed waiting to hear whatever it was Feliciano had to tell him. Already he could tell he wasn't going to like it. As he sat there silently listening to Feliciano he was a mix of emotions. He was angry that Seere had talked to his lover. He was scared for Feliciano having to be left alone with the Fiends. He was slightly nervous for himself but his focus was Feliciano's safety above all. It saddened him to know that the Dark One had been playing them all along. His brother had been right in his theory, and even he himself has had his doubts. Yet the plan Feliciano was spewing put them all at risk. Granted, it was the only option they had, but could he really put his full trust in someone like Feli? A whiny, cowardly, frightened, helpless, all-to-gullible Feli; who would believe those Mars Bars were made on Mars and who would trade a cow for magic beans, or buy a goose that laid a golden egg! He would probably give to a charity that was titled 'Help the Rich' too. Could Ludwig really put his faith and trust (and his life!) in the hands of his lover?

But just then, Feliciano smiled at him. Ludwig's heart melted. Feliciano's smile and sweetness managed to break through his hard exterior with very little effort. Maybe Feliciano's idiocy and kindness would help to save them after all? Or rather, those characteristics would save his lover. The idea of the Fiends and their demons getting hold of Feliciano was unbearable to think of. Feliciano would be tortured, raped, and killed. At least this way, Feliciano would be safe and Ludwig would gladly take on all the pain and suffering if it meant keeping that sweet spirit burning bright. Ludwig worried that if Feliciano's light should ever go out he would find a way to kill himself. Feli's light had to always keep burning bright, for all of them.

"Ludwig? Why are you smiling like that? Are you listening to me?" Feliciano was surprised when Ludwig's hand came out to cup his cheek.

"It's a dangerous plan. I have no fear of the horrors that will befall me while in the realm of the Fiends. However, I think I may have a trick of my own that will sound a little better when we present this to Gilbert and Sadiq." Feliciano smiled, his tails wagging. "We surrender instead. We can say we got word of the Dark One's betrayal and wish to join with them to take It down. We can learn from living with the Fiends what their weaknesses are, or how they run things. We can maybe save Ivan and Alfred, and hopefully find Arthur! What do you say? How does that sound to you? There is still so much uncertainty, but at least we have something. We  _must_  be brave."

Feliciano felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that! Oh Ludwig, I love you so much!" He threw himself into Ludwig's arm, crushing their lips together. "So long as you are with me, that is all the strength I'll ever need!" he rests his forehead against the other. "You feed off of my spirit and love, and I in turn will feed from your strength." Suddenly feeling excited and horny, he pushed Ludwig down on the bed, crawling above him. He saw Ludwig eyeing him hungrily while unbuckling his belt.

"You should never wear pants." Ludwig said with a smirk, reaching around to Feliciano's backside with a free hand and ripping a hole in the tight leather. "Because I'll always have to rip them to get to  _this_."

Feliciano started to prepare himself, slipping in two fingers to stretch his muscles. "So long as you are with me I will never have to be afraid." With a sultry look he removed his fingers and started to lower himself onto Ludwig's erect cock. "I promise…to do all I can to help keep you strong." He groaned, seating himself completely. "As long as we're together, I know we'll be okay."

Ludwig pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

/

Francis tossed and turned in the bed replaying the horrid scene he had witnessed only hours ago. Seeing his lover tragically taken away from him with little ability to help left an aching hole in his heart. Yet that was not the worst of it. The worst was Arthur's face during their fight. More went on that what he told the others. He wanted Arthur to change, to leave behind the Dark One and come away with him to a place where they could live in peace for all eternity. Of course Arthur disagreed, and they fought, which is all they have ever done recently. The look of utter sadness and heartbreak spoke louder than Arthur's tears when Francis gave him an ultimatum. He told Arthur that he could either change or their relationship would be over. Arthur threatened with taking his life as a golem away, which Francis was prepared for. He was so enraged at Arthur that he couldn't stop his mouth from running off, saying things he had kept locked away for centuries.

It was when Arthur, in a trembling tear stuttering voice, told him how much he was breaking his heart; and that was when the Dark One attacked. He could still picture that bloody hand reaching for him, crying out for help.

Francis shot up from the bed. 'Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry for all this! If only you knew how much I really love and care for you.'

"Francis?"

Blue eyes widened slowly at the familiar voice. He slowly lifted his head. "A-Arthur?"

"Francis, why did you leave me?"

Francis turned to the sound of the voice and saw the body of his lover sitting in a chair across the room. "Arthur? Is that…really you?" Francis felt tears in his eyes, letting out a sputtering laugh of relief. "Oh Arthur! Arthur, my sweet, please, can you ever forgive me for that spat?" Francis' smile slowly wavered when Arthur arose from the chair, beginning to make his way over.

"You really hurt me, Francis." As he walked, bits of his skin slipped off to patter against the marble floor. "How cruel you were to me…who only loves you."

"Arthur," he spoke with a breath. "Oh stars above, please forgive me! You must know how much I truly cherish you!"

More of Arthur's flesh melted away as he reached closer to the bed. "I am who I am, Francis. I cannot change for you. Accept me for who I am."

"What's happened to you? Why are you like? Has someone hurt you?"

Arthur glared at him. "Would you even care?"

"Of course I would! Arthur, I love you! I always have! Losing you before made me realize just how much I love you! Forgive me, my love!" He held his arms out to Arthur in an embrace. "Forgive me!"

"Francis!" Arthur smiled, and smiled, and smiled. "I love you too!"

Just as they were above to embrace, a bright light burst from the door, blinding them both.

Kiku's voice called out. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, FRANCIS! THAT IS NOT ARTHUR!"

**End Chapter 17 TBC**

 


	18. Chapter 18

*****Sorry for the long update guys! I was a bit busy, but I made up for it by making this a rather long chapter! ^^ It's get a bit brutal, so watch out! Try not to maim me either! It's all for the plot! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work! So read on and enjoy!**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, dark themes/scenes, blood**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**_~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary._ **

**_Stay in your daydream. And wonder into the pleasure garden.*~ -Imnu_ **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dark Days**

Francis had to shield his eyes as the bright light from Kiku's powers flooded the room to banish away the fake Arthur. The rest of the form melted away and disappeared in to puffs of smoke, each one sizzling. Once the brightness had faded, he lowered his arms to see what had become of the fake Arthur only to find him gone. Kiku was running to his side.

"He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

Francis, who was dazed, confused, and heartbroken could only blankly stare at Kiku's many fox tails as he gave a shake of his head. "I should have known he was a fake."

"You let your sorrow and grief see what you wanted to see." Kiku glanced around the room. "I sense you will not be the only one suffering from an illusion feeding off your sorrows…" he thought for a moment. "We'd best get back to the others. I don't think staying separated is safe, not for any of us."

"Let's find them." Francis pulled himself together and got out of bed. "As long as I am breathing and standing like this in solid form, I know that Arthur is alive." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I will gladly spend an eternity making it up to him."

"Let that promise be what drives you to stay strong."

* * *

_Sadiq's Castle_

"Heracles?" He called through the halls. "Heracles! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Snorting in annoyance, he put his hands on his hips. "That cat is probably fast asleep and dead to the world! Honestly! You can sleep when you're dead."

Continuing to search the castle he began to feel a strange aura surrounding him, or rather the castle itself. Stopping for a moment, he shifted his eyes while trying to make sense of the changes. The first thing he noticed was that the castle is dead silent, as if all the servants and guards had left. Not one sound echoed in the halls or bounced off the high ceilings. Something was very wrong. Immediately he called forth his weapon and spread his feathered wings, looking for any further signs of danger. Chances are, if something happened here then whatever did this could be gone. However, there was the chance that it was still here. Sadiq knew he couldn't turn and run to the others because that would mean leaving behind Heracles. He'd be damned (again!) if he was going to leave his lover behind. So braving the unknown, he continued his search for the cat.

"Heracles, where are you?" He whispered low. "Come out." He couldn't stop thinking of what could have happened to Heracles. What if his lover had been taken, or even killed? The next thought stopped him in his tracks; what if Heracles betrayed him again? Sadiq lowered his eyes to the floor, looking at his hoofed feet. He prayed that wasn't it. He couldn't bare Heracles betraying him again. He would have to face Ludwig with his tail between his legs for being wrong. Ludwig would gloat about having been right. 'I hope I am wrong so I can rub Ludwig's stupid face in it!'

The floor beneath him began to tremble. Sadiq felt the vibrations travel up through his whole body. Lifting himself off the floor with his wings he could see areas of the tile starting to lift and crack. Then something shot up from the floor, swift and fast like a bolt of lightening spraying dust, dirt, and bits of tile. Sadiq couldn't see what it was when another shot up from behind him, forcing him to crash down to the floor. He looked up at the two impaled rotting corpses on spikes. His eyes widened with a gasp. All around him more impaled bodies began to emerge, creating a forest of the surrounding dead…just like all those centuries ago. He knew what was happening; someone was recreating his death, but he wouldn't allow himself to falter. He wouldn't give in. This was all a trick, an illusion. He should turn and run to the others for help but he still had not found Heracles. Sadiq wouldn't leave him here alone.

'He did wish for my death all those years ago.' He came to a halt. 'Is he truly betraying me again?' Sadiq watched another impaled corpse appear before him. 'Fool me once, shame on you'. Another corpse shot up from behind him. 'Fool me twice, shame on me'. A spear pierced his belly but went through the hole that was already there. Sadiq found himself laughing. "Nice try!"

He wasn't prepared for the spear that shot through his chest, followed by another through his shoulder, then the other, and then his thighs. The weight of the spears pulled him down yet when he hit the floor it pushed the spears out of him. Immobilized and in pain, Sadiq hissed viciously through his teeth as he tried to move. The pain was intense. He could sense a form looming above him and opened his eyes to see what it was. His breath and heart stilled at the sight of Heracles, in human form, dressed in his old Greek attire- the same outfit worn when he spoke the curse. Heracles was staring down at him with an unreadable expression yet everything was spoken from just the look in his eyes. Those eyes promised 'revenge', only this time, it would seem Heracles would be doing it himself and not Vlad the Impaler. Sadiq's body was showered in spears from above, pinning him to the floor. His body was only a source of pain which gave him very little chance to think straight.

'You're in our world now.' Came the dark voice of a woman. 'I've waited a long time to have you.' Through the pain, Sadiq managed to smirk. 'You found me beautiful once.'

"A loooong time ago." He spat up blood. "I only pitied you for being the uglier one of the two. Nerissa is the beauty."

Merkova responded with a vicious growl. 'You will regret those words!'

He ignored her. "Where's Heracles?"

'He betrayed you.'

"No…this is your doing. Just one of the many…many women who are…jealous of him."

'You may be with him once I am bored of you.'

Sadiq closed his eyes. "How generous."

'It is a shame that the Dark One has betrayed you. All these centuries It has been faithful, loyal, and true to you. How does it feel?'

"Shittin' bricks." There was no use in fighting. All odds were against them now. Sadiq knew the only way to survive would be to give in for now, find a weak point, and then attack. He would try and find Heracles, as well as Ivan and Alfred. Even Arthur. "But…I will have my revenge."

The spears left his body while the rest of him slowly started to fade away in to Merkova's world.

* * *

Gilbert finished with a shower, knowing that it may be one of the very lasts he will have for a long time. Feliciano's bathrooms were ridiculously gaudy but very useful in a spoiled prince sort of way. Marble and gold. Not to mention everything Roman. As he was drying off he caught a glance of himself in the overly large body mirror with a hideously ugly gold frame. Hideously ugly just like his chopped up body. With a frown, Gilbert let the towel fall around his feet while looking at his reflection. Sometimes he couldn't remember what he looked like back when he was a true human. Many times he's tried to have his portrait painted without the show of stitches, yet it never came out right. This 'rag doll' body of his was appearing uglier than normal, and he knew exactly why. It probably wasn't true, but Ivan could very well not like looking at him naked any more. Why gaze at a stitched up body with no eyes and limbs that easily fall apart? Gilbert couldn't count how many times Ivan's hard (but orgasmic) fucking popped his stitches. Often they would have to stop to try and piece him back together. Ivan said he never cared, but what if he was truly thinking that now? Ivan could have Alfred's prefect body instead, fresh and young with an energetic personality. Alfred's body may have bullet wounds all over it, but at least his limbs always stayed where they were. And those pretty cornflower blue eyes full of happiness and laughter, something Ivan cherishes. Ivan can't look into his eyes; they are long gone.

"I was beautiful and handsome at one time." He said to his reflection. "But this was the sacrifice I made to save my brother. Even though we know this," he placed his hand on the mirror. "We would do it all over again if he had to."

'To save Ludwig.' His reflection spoke back to him!

Gilbert gasped and tore his hand away as if he had been burnt. "It spoke!"

Reflection Gilbert grinned and blushed with slight embarrassment. 'Sorry to scare you! You were whining and moping like a little bitch. It got annoying to keep hearing."

Gilbert glared. "Who the hell are you? You certainly aren't me."

'No, but I am a part of you. I am the part that has been lost to you…but not anymore.' The other Gilbert began to change; the black stitches disappeared from his eyes and body. When those lids opened, a pair of pink eyes gazed back at him.

Gilbert gasped, his hands covering his mouth at the sight of his former self. He hadn't seen himself like that in over thousands of years! But he knew right away that it was truly him! Tears welled up behind his stitches. To think he once looked like that! Ivan had never seen his true human form.

'We can get Ivan back, you know. We can win him over very easily looking like this.' Reflection Gilbert smirked, twirling around. 'Flawless white skin that is as soft as silk. Pink eyes of the rarest color gazing lovingly in to violet. Ivan will choose pink eyes over blue any day. You wouldn't even have to fight Alfred for him! Ivan will leave Alfred and come to us! To you.'

Gilbert saw the image of Ivan and Alfred passionately kissing. But then, the image of HIM came walking by. Ivan looked at the REAL Gilbert, wagged his tail, and took off after him. Gilbert smiled as he watched Ivan scoop up his real self in his arms; now he was the one being passionately kissed. Alfred was out of the picture, and there was only them, together. Gilbert's heart pounded and raced; oh how he longed to be the only one Ivan thinks of.

'Come with me. You can look like this again!'

Gilbert frowned. "No, I can't."

'Yes, you can! I'm you! Why would I lie to you? We're awesome! And awesome people never lie.'

"That is true. I would never lie to myself…"

'Then come on!' Reflection Gilbert reached his hands through the mirror. 'We deserve to look like this. Our sacrifice for our baby brother should come with a reward, not a curse.'

Gilbert thought. 'I really shouldn't. Even if it is a trap…I will be closer to Ivan. I want to be handsome again.' He took the mirror hands. 'I want Ivan to be proud to have me on his arm.' The mirror form pulled him in. 'I want to be the only one in Ivan's heart.' And he entered the mirror.

But it was dark.

"Hello?" Gilbert called.

An echoing laughter surrounded him. 'Once a stupid human, always a stupid human!'

Gilbert's eyes widened. He knew that voice! "GRIOT! YOU BASTARD!" Gilbert saw his human form appear before him, laughing mockingly and pointing a finger at him.

'Oh that was just too easy! You really think you could look like this again! Tough shit!' Griot laughed again, taking the form of Gilbert's current form. 'You're putting me in 'stitches'!' Griot laughed even harder.

Gilbert called forth his weapon yet it fell limp in his hand like a wet noodle. He gasped and dropped it, watching as it slithered away.

'What was that? Is that all you have?' Griot wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

'Vanity is a poor quality to have. Face it, Ivan doesn't want you when he can have that pretty blue eyed young thing with the bright smile! Nobody wants a rag doll! You should let Ludwig's dogs go after you! Be a chew toy instead!' He laughed.

Gilbert covered his ears. "STOP IT!"

'You love for someone who doesn't want you has brought your sorry ass to this world of mine!' Griot turned into his dark form of black mist and flames, his yellow eyes still mocking. 'How pathetic you are! You're not even a real demon duke! Your brother is the important one! All you're good for is  _nothing._ Ludwig is ashamed of you, and Ivan doesn't want you.'

"That's not true!" Gilbert growled at him. "I know Ivan and Ludwig love me. Maybe Ivan does not love me the way I want him too…but he has never once looked down on me!"

'And yet you don't believe that. You doubt yourself. If you truly believed that about Ivan, then you wouldn't have fucked yourself over and ended up here with me.' Gilbert turned away, knowing Griot was right. 'You're useless to everybody. If you disappear the five can still carry on without you. A useless rag doll.'

"Keep talking, you bastard. I dare you to keep running that fucking mouth of yours!"

'Or you'll do what? You're in my world now. After I'm done with you your brother is my next target.'

"Ludwig will not fall for your tricks!"

'Yet you did. What will he say when I tell him how you were so easily captured?'

That made him feel ashamed.

'You cannot escape me now. I will use you to get to your brother. Unless…he chooses to protect Feliciano over you. Oh, that would just be heavenly! You might as well just let yourself die after that happens because all you will basically be doing is existing. What a useless, boring, and stupid life.'

Gilbert's spirit was cracking. He may not believe Ivan, but he did believe in his brother. Ludwig would never give up on him. Ludwig would find a way to save both him and Feli. That one spark of hope kept the darkness of Griot's corruption from fully taking hold. "If there was a Hell, I hope that you burn in it. If I ever get the chance, I will kill you. Mark my words. I will kill you."

'Challenge accepted. But first, I'm tired of hearing your mouth. It's been running for centuries, so lets put an end to it!'

Gilbert hadn't any time to escape when a set of dark hands shot out to grip his lips. With all his might he clamped his jaws down but the hands were much too strong. They forced his mouth open and pushed his head back. Something grabbed his tongue, holding it out straight while it was cut from his mouth. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give Griot the satisfaction. But the mutilation didn't end there. New stitches shut his lips closed, holding in all the blood, forcing him to have to swallow it. He knew he wouldn't die from it, but it still brought him to tears. This was his human punishment for being stupid. The hands left him and he collapsed to the floor.

'Ah, blissful silence form the obnoxious white demon. I guess this means no more blowjobs for Ivan! He'll be so disappointed. Oh well, at least he still has Alfred's!' Gilbert gave him the finger. Griot laughed. 'That's cute! Come along, then. Let's go find your baby brother.' He used his magic to force Gilbert onto his feet. 'And don't bother trying to break those stitches. They are woven from my power. Nothing can break them, except made true love.' He snorted. 'True love. Human bullshit. There is only lust. There is not, and never was, something called 'love'. Foolish human morals that you still possess landed you like this. You have no one to blame but yourself.'

Griot went to grab him but something kept him from touching the demon; something like an invisible force field. Griot yanked his hand back. It was very old, old magic. Magic of the ancient world. How could Gilbert still possess them? He watched in awe as Gilbert's body glowed with a mist of white, slowly growing larger and brighter until the sight of it threatened to blind him. Griot had to turn away while he felt his void starting to crumble and break. Gilbert had somehow broken his power shield, sending him back to his own dimension.

Gilbert was left on the bathroom floor, still as death itself with silver stitches on his lips.

'Take that, you motherfucker.'

* * *

Feliciano lay along Ludwig's chest, gazing lovingly at him while the large clawed hand stroked his back. They couldn't stop staring at one another, just gazing and adoring (Feliciano more than Ludwig). This would probably be the last time in a long while that they could be together like this. Once they enter the Fiend's world things won't be so simple.

"Ludwig, I just want you to know…how happy I am that you want to be with me."

"I know. I enjoy being with you too. There is something special about you…something I have never come across in all my thousands of years of living. I guess I can say you're just…refreshing."

Feliciano giggled. "Veh~ I've never been called 'refreshing' before! You speak of me like I'm an ice cold drink!"

Ludwig smirked. "A very sweet one." Feliciano squealed. "Tell no one I said that."

"I know, I know! You have a reputation as a big tough guy!" Feliciano said with mock determination. "I will never tell your secret!" Both were unprepared for the rapid knocking on the door and the two men bursting inside.

"Kiku? Francis?" Feliciano tried to cover himself with the blankets. "What's going on?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Why are you both here?"

Kiku was panting slightly. "There is danger here! Someone disguised as Arthur tried to attack Francis! The Fiends and their minions are here."

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at one another before leaping out of bed to dress. Ludwig finished first. "Where is this fake Arthur now?"

"Kiku made him disappear." Francis answered. "They still have my Arthur…"

"Where is my brother? Have you seen him?" Ludwig asked, a bit of panic in his voice.

"I have not." Kiku answered.

"Last I heard," Feliciano thought for a moment. "He said he was going to relax in the bath. He's probably still there!"

Ludwig wasted no time in heading there with the other three fast behind him. Feliciano told him which bathroom it was, and Ludwig, without knocking, violently kicked the door down. Storming inside, he looked around the large bathroom for signs of his brother. "Gilbert!" He called out and received an answer in the form of a weak little moan.

"Over there!" Feliciano pointed to where the mirror was, and Gilbert's body.

"BROTHER!" Ludwig ran over to the fallen form. "Brother…oh Gilbert…what's happened to you?" Ludwig saw the new silver stitches on his brother's lips. Quickly, he called forth a dagger but when he tried to cut them open, the blade only broke. Magic. Dark magic too. He noticed the blood trickling out from the corners of Gilbert's mouth.

'Brother…I'm sorry…I almost failed you.' Gilbert contacted him telepathically now that Ludwig was close to him.

'What happened to you?'

'Griot came…he tricked me…showed me an image of my old self…when I was beautiful. But he cut out my tongue and used this stitches to stop me from talking.'

Ludwig's eyes widened. 'He took your tongue? He cut it out? By the stars and the Abyss, I will rip out his and force him to eat it!'

"Ludwig, what is wrong with Gilbert?" Kiku asked, worried for the other.

"Griot cut out his tongue and stitched his mouth shut. That bastard." Ludwig growled darkly, his shoulders beginning to burn with flames. "How dare he maim my brother!"

"But how did he escape from Griot wounded like this?" Feliciano asked.

'My old powers.' He said to Ludwig. 'They protected me. Ludwig, I'm so sorry. I was stupid…I-'

'Stop talking.' Ludwig carefully lifted him in his arms. "We need to find Sadiq. Why isn't he back yet?"

"Perhaps something has gotten him." Kiku offered.

Frightened, Feliciano rushed to Ludwig's side with tears in his eyes. "Ludwig, we have to go now! Too many people are getting hurt! We have to leave now! Call that Seere! He said he knows you!"

'Seere?' Gilbert repeated the name. 'Why does Feli know of Seere?'

'Long story.' Ludwig nodded to his lover. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he is already here."

Ludwig led the party outside to the front courtyard where he could sense Seere's strong aura and power. He was still skeptical of the demon, but Seere is the only demon he knows that will keep his word. He's more reliable than most, if not all, of the demons. Ludwig was not prepared to go in to the Fiend's realm with a wounded brother, a coward lover, a kitsune, and a golem. It was a pretty shitty rag-tag team to go in to the lion's den with. But he had no choice. It has to be this way for them to save the others and to survive.

Seere had been waiting for them, dressed in his black armor and smiling peacefully. Ludwig stopped in front of him with the others behind him and Feliciano clutching his elbow. He held Gilbert's limp form in his arms, tightening his hold. "Seere." He acknowledged the elder demon.

Seere bowed his head. "I love what you have done with the place." He looked up at the gray mass of lost souls still trying to claw their way into heaven. "Especially that. A 'milky way' of bodies and lost spirits." Seere smiled at them, showing his fangs. "And the angels say that _we_ are the evil ones." Seere looked the others over. "I acknowledge your friends, Duke Ludwig. A kitsune, I presume?"

Kiku nodded, fanning out his tails. "I am. I sense that you have no evil intent…nor do you give off the vibe of good."

"I am a neutral demon. When you've lived as long as I have…your priorities and values begin to change. But that is not important right now. What is important is the downfall of the Three Fiends. I wish to see them defeated as well. If you want to save your friends and get rid of the Bastard Three, then I suggest you come with me."

Francis stepped forward. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I am the only one you can trust right now. I wish to be the ruler of my realm. With the Three Fiends gone, I will take over and make life peaceful for my race. We are suffering," he smiled softly at Feliciano. "And with him on my side, I know my people can learn to smile again."

"Where is Sadiq?" Ludwig finally asked.

"I'm afraid Merkova has snatched him and his lover. It's a good thing Griot did not obtain Gilbert as well, yet I see he has done some damage. Before you ask I cannot help him. It is beyond my control."

Ludwig took a deep breath, and then asked, "When do we leave?"

"Pack light, my friends." Seere answered. "We leave at nightfall." And he disappeared.

* * *

Feliciano was finding it hard to pack light. There was much he wanted to bring with him just for comfort. The clothing he chose was either white or black, and it would cover his body completely. He wanted to look as boring and dull as possible so as to not attract any unwanted lustful attention. They were going to be in the Realm of the Fiends very soon, and he was frightened. Bones nudged at his hip, giving a little whimper as he sensed the others' distress. Feliciano smiled as he pet the dogs' skull, letting it lick his hand. Ludwig was bringing his dogs with them for protection, and Feliciano was grateful to have them. Ludwig did not want him traveling anywhere without him or one of the dogs. He would take Bones while Ludwig walked with Viper and Hellbeast. Feliciano would be safe with Bones, having grown attached to the large vicious looking dog that was actually very sweet. Bones was big enough for him to ride on! Feliciano wanted to tell Ludwig that to lighten the mood, but when he saw the look of concentration on his lovers face he quickly hushed himself. Now was not the time.

Ludwig packed only his best armor and some simple clothing. He didn't care about looks or grander for it would mean nothing where he was going. They were walking straight into danger, a danger they could not avoid. It was the only way given the current circumstances. He glanced over at Feliciano, his delicate and cowardly lover, as he packed a small bag. Everything would depend on him; Feliciano. The Duke of Cowards. Feliciano would win over everyone with that carefree attitude and friendly smile. Once the Fiends and their kind see how sweet his lover is, they will all begin to cherish him, just as he does. A warm friendly light in a world of darkness, where there is more unkindness than kindness. Ludwig didn't doubt Feliciano's gentle nature would save them all. But there was still that little bit of nagging 'what if'. His personality, looks, and virgin-like shyness will attract many demons, powerful or poor. Feliciano is half demon, half angel- a beautiful and deadly combination.

Feliciano was his. Feliciano belonged to no one other than him. Ludwig feared he may just risk it all if Feliciano were in danger. How stupid and idiotic he had become. Damn his human nature! Ludwig also remembered that he had his brother to protect as well. He was hoping that Seere had a plan for all of them. He doubted they could just walk in and say, 'hi, here we are!' to the Fiends. Ludwig knew where Seere was going with all of this. The older demon wanted to rule the Realm of the Fiends. He would ask for Ludwig's word that neither side would invade or challenge the other. Seere has no interest in the human world that was now theirs. Right now they had to fight to keep it. In the end, if they all come out of this alive and face the Dark One, Ludwig swore he would singlehandedly have his revenge.

"Ludwig?"

He turned to Feli. "What is it?"

"I'm starting to fear for what we will see." He gave a little smile. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"You have no choice." Ludwig walked over to him, holding the smaller man by his shoulders. "You are going to go into that world and win them all over with your charms. I don't know what Seere has planned for us, but whatever the case, you're the boss. The Fiends fear your split powers. They will do nothing to harm you if they can help it. You have to play the role of their friend. They will want your powers to aid them in taking control of the world and defeating the Dark One."

Feliciano glanced to the side. "So much is riding on me…I've never been asked to save various realms before. I've never got picked first for the high school gym class teams."

"All that is in the past, your human past. Those people who talked down to you, or belittled you, are probably dead or suffering."

Feliciano frowned. "That doesn't make me feel any better. I understand they were wrong…but that still doesn't mean they deserve to die or to suffer."

Ludwig sighed. "You are far too kind and forgiving, Feli. Those features are what will save you…oddly enough."

"I've brought mercy and safety to my people here on this earth. I only hope I can do the same when we are in the Realm of the Fiends."

"You will." Ludwig kissed his forehead. "I will be by your side, I promise you."

Feliciano leaned forward to bring him into a deep kiss with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

By nightfall, the rag-tag team of Ludwig's misfits were waiting together for Seere to appear. Gilbert had gotten back on his feet, ready and willing to go into the realm. Feliciano held on tight to Ludwig's elbow while keeping Bones very close to him. Francis was slightly gray in color due to his extreme heartache and sorrow, yet he prepared himself with a sword of his choosing. Kiku had no weapon for he had no need for one. All of his magic and power came from his enlightenment and prayer. Antonio suddenly appeared above Feliciano along with Matthew. They too would be joining in this secret mission. Ludwig nodded to the angel.

Seere suddenly appeared before them. "Is this everyone?" He looked at each member. "What an interesting team of misfits. This will be a wonderful story to tell the younger generation."

"What are your plans for us?" Ludwig asked outright. "I would like to know what to do before we enter their realm."

"Ah, yes, of course." Seere bowed. "They fear our beloved Feliciano more than anyone else. It is Feliciano who must be the leader of all of you. Ludwig, you will have to submit as Feliciano's slave, which means you will have to bear chains of unbreakable demon iron. Think of it as a special little kink, yes?"

Feliciano blushed, glancing up at Ludwig's stern face. Feli was curious about what Ludwig's answer would be.

"Very well. I will be Feli's slave if that's what it takes. And the others?"

"All of you are under the thumb of our little Feli here." He looked to Kiku. "My dear kitsune, I suggest you keep the form of a fox and stay by Feliciano's side." He turned to Francis. "As a golem, you are duty bound to serve your master. You will be Feliciano's groom and tend to his every need." He set his sights on Gilbert. "You will also do well to be a servant to Feliciano. You and the golem must pull your powers together to keep Feliciano safe at all times." He glanced at Antonio and Matthew. "That goes for you two as well. All of you are in service to Feliciano, who is, in turn, my guest. All of you will reside with me for protection. The Fiends will say nothing to me."

Feliciano, feeling brave, took a step forward towards Seere. He smiled at the elder demon. "I thank you for all your help, Mr. Seere. I know that together we make the world a better place for your people and my own."

Seere raised an amused brow at him. "Oh? And what are your plans for after we defeat the Fiends? Don't look at Ludwig. Answer me truthfully. What do you plan to do? I will be the leader of my realm. What about you?"

Feliciano knew the answer instantly. "We are going to help each other obtain our goals. You will rule your realm, and I will rule mine. Together we will keep a peace between realms, minding our business. I will run the human world, and you will run the Fiend's Realm as well as the Abyss. We can only achieve this goal by working together."

Seere clapped slowly. "Well spoken, little lamb. This is true. I need your help, along with the other Five Nations, to first defeat the Fiends. And then, we can focus on defeating the Dark One."

"Veh~! Yes! Yes, yes, of course!" He smiled happily. "I want us all to work together!" He was ready now! "Take us to the Realm of the Fiends!"

Seere closed his eyes, lifted his hands to the sky, and called forth a portal to enter into his world. "All aboard!"

* * *

The long walk though the red vortex nearly had Feliciano crawling up onto Ludwig's back. Wherever they were, the amount of sadness, sorrow, and pain were so strong that it was actually weakening him. This realm was unlike the Abyss he was used too. It must indeed be a whole other world and dimension. Feliciano was thrilled and filled with relief once they exited the vortex, but when stepping in to the other world he was transfixed by what he saw.

The Realm of The Fiends held a futuristic yet barbaric style of architecture. It had the look of a modern city but made with dark crystals and stones. The buildings were tall, higher than any sky scrapper he had ever seen back in the human world. To him, they looked like humungous spikes with each building meeting at a sharp point in to an orange sky, such a strange color. There were no clouds or the sight of a sun anywhere. From his standpoint, there were only mountains and flat terrains, no forests or trees. There was nothing fancy or romantic about it. In fact, Feliciano felt reluctant to proceed any further due to the fear and uncertainty he felt.

"Welcome to my homeland." Seere said in Abyssal and turned to them. "Welcome to the Realm of The Fiends."

"Where do we proceed from here?" Ludwig asked. Now that they were in a demon realm they all had to speak Abyssal.

"I will take you to my castle for the time being. There, I will send word to the Fiends of your arrival. They will want to meet you immediately."

Gilbert spoke to Ludwig. 'Ask him where Ivan is, and the others.'

"My brother wishes to know where the others are." Ludwig asked for him.

"Yes, where is my Arthur?" Francis clasped his hands together, hoping for an answer.

Seere slumped his shoulders a bit and shook his head. "I do not wish to tell you right now. Not until you have settled in and we have thought up a plan. I cannot have any of you wandering off to the places where they could be." He looked directly at Gilbert. "I know where Ivan is for certain, and Alfred as well." He faced Francis. "Your lover, the warlock, is not here in this realm. The Dark One has him, but with any luck and a bit of help, the Fiends will let you know where he is. Sadiq is within Merkova's territory where he is likely to stay unless she wishes to present him otherwise. That is all I can say for now."

Feliciano looked over at Francis and Gilbert who appeared chest fallen at the news of their lovers. He could sense their sorrow and despair like a knife in his gut.

"Now, come with me. My castle is not far off."

Seere's castle was built inside a mountain, its front baring the look of a medieval castle from the dark ages. The inside looked the same as the exterior; dark, cold, and damp. He lead them to a large throne room that had four long rows of tables.

"I host parties here almost every other evening. I like to keep up the spirits of my people. Please, have a seat." He himself took one at the head of the table. "Ludwig, are you prepared to take orders from Feli, your lover?"

Ludwig gave a curt nod. As if Feliciano could actually boss him around. He knew it was all for show, and Feli would never force him to do anything he didn't want to. "Yes. I acknowledge that I have admitted defeat at the betrayal of the Dark One and Feliciano has taken over."

Seere nodded. "What about you, Francis?" Francis was too depressed to care to answer. He just waved his hand, signaling 'yes'. "Kitsune?"

"My name is Kiku. I will remain in my fox form to accompany Feliciano."

"Gilbert?" Seere looked to the albino but then turned to Ludwig, waiting to hear Gilbert's answer.

Ludwig nodded and said, "Gilbert will be a slave along with me. I don't want him out of my sight."

"And the dogs?" Seere pointed to the three beasts standing by Ludwig.

"Extra protection for me." Feliciano said with a smile. "They follow their new master."

Seere smiled. "You're catching on. Now then, by law of this realm, the Fiends cannot do anything to any of you because you are under my jurisdiction. That means no matter what you do, I am the one who has to deal with you and they cannot. To keep everyone safe while here, Ludwig and Gilbert are technically  _my_  slaves but I allow Feliciano to have them, as a gift and a show of solidarity."

"If I may interject," Kiku started, slowly raising his hand. Seere nodded to him. "What if the Fiends do not believe our story? What if they start to suspect something?"

"You just leave the talking to me." Seere smiled. "I am actually much older than those three, they respect me and trust in my judgment. I have never given them any reasons to doubt me before." He grinned.

"So tell us again what your major goal is in all this." Ludwig tapped his fingers on the table. "I want everyone here right now to hear it."

Seere nodded calmly. "As well you should. I want control of this realm. The Fiends are a ruthless bunch of tyrants who oppress my people. My realm can improve with new leadership. I also need the Dark One out of the way. We need the power of the Fiends to help destroy the Dark One's powers. Once the Dark One is gone, all will be well."

"What do you mean by that?" Feliciano asked curiously. "You said that we need to get rid of the Dark One and the Fiends. How can we possibly destroy them together?"

Seere folded his hands on the table. "That, little lamb, is a secret that you must found out on your own."

Feliciano started to panic. He was never one to solve riddles and puzzles; they hurt his head. Often times he wouldn't even bother trying to think of an answer. Unable to stop himself, Feliciano folded his arms on the table and dropped his face into them. Not only was he to somehow use his duel light and dark powers to defeat all the 'bad guys' but he had to figure out the secret to doing it! He'll never get ahead in this world or any other world.

"I promise you, all of you, that once I am leader here I will not strive to gain more territory. This is my home and my world. This is all my race of demons need." Everyone appeared to agree, but Feliciano had a better idea.

"I think we can do better than that." Feliciano said proudly, lifting his head up and sitting straight. "Since you are being so kind as to help us, I have a proposition for you, one that can benefit everybody! We will allow you this realm and we will have full control of the human world. But, I think we can both share the Abyss as a show of peace." Feliciano smiled at all of them, nodded rapidly. "Right?"

Seere slowly clapped his hands. "That is a marvelous idea. No reason to let the realm go to waste."

Gilbert turned his thoughts to Ludwig. 'How sure are we that he is trustworthy?'

Ludwig glanced over at him. 'We really have no choice at this point. He seems pleased with Feliciano's ideas. I say, for now, we just go with it.'

Seere stood up from the table. "Well then, let's get everyone set up and then we shall dine."

* * *

Ludwig looked at his wrists bearing the heavy weight of demon iron shackles. The one around his neck was the heaviest, and he hated it. He had to look like a slave, so all he was permitted to wear were black pants. His wings were bolted together through the middle with the use of a small iron barbell type instrument. It prevented him from spreading his wings but it can be removed with the unlocking of a key, which Feliciano held. His lover would hold all of the keys while parading him around by chains like a leash on a dog. All of his powers were still in tact yet the use of the irons made it harder to control. As far as the Fiends were concerned, Ludwig was 'afraid' to use his powers around Feliciano and was to be completely devoted to him. Ludwig had no issue with showing his devotion for his lover in front of others. He was to be an 'obedient servant' to Feliciano; the only demon he would take orders from.

"Ludwig? Are you ready?" Feliciano came out from behind the dressing curtain in white monk-like robe with belly sleeves and open neckline. It was small so it fit his slight form, giving the appearance that he was taller as well. The flat white shoes were plain and boring compared to his heels but this was the image Seere said they were going for; innocence. He insisted on wearing the matching white floppy hat with the holes for his horns. In some ways, he thought he looked like a priest out of some eleven kingdom in a fantasy book.

Ludwig silently gawked at Feliciano's innocent appearance, a drastic change from the usual black leather and high heels. Feliciano looked like one of the angels, which in some cases he actually was. The white clothing represented the power of light while his demon features represented the powers of darkness. "You look stunning." His cock stirred to life with the image of lifting those white robes and taking him hard against the wall. A demon slave fucking his pious master like a common whore. It was amazing how Feliciano could still make him horny with everything that's going on.

"Thanks." Feliciano looked bashful. "I'm a little nervous about meeting the Fiends."

"You will have Seere right next to you, and the rest of us will be there. They want you to be their friend because they want your power. The Three Fiends are scared of you, Feli. You need to befriend that fear and make them trust you."

Feliciano twiddled his fingers. "Antonio told me that he will speak in my place in my voice if I start to falter in any way.

"That's very helpful." 'Good. I hope Antonio can do that for the entire time we are here.'

The three dogs were waiting by the door when they started to bark at someone coming. Gilbert opened the door with Francis, greeting the dogs with pats on the head. Kiku entered last in his kitsune form, which was larger than a normal fox. Immediately, the three dogs went after him. Kiku held perfectly still, shaking uncomfortably as the three dogs eagerly sniffed at him with their tails wagging. Feliciano giggled behind his hand at the sight.

Ludwig whistled. "Boys! Down!" The dogs left Kiku and ran to Ludwig. He looked to his brother who was shackled the same way. Gilbert hated being undressed in any way in public that would show all his stitches. Gilbert must have sensed him looking because he turned his head to look at him.

'Are you sure about this, brother?'

'I am. Gilbert, you have to stay strong. I promise that we will find Ivan.'

Gilbert turned away. 'I have no tongue and my lips are stitched together by dark magic that I cannot break. Ivan won't want me now, not when he has someone like Alfred.'

'Gilbert, now is not the time for you to be a drama queen. We will leave that up for Ivan to decide about you.' He hated seeing his brother depressed. 'Don't let them see your weakness.'

'Oh, they won't, trust me. I plan to turn my sadness into  _anger_  and  _rage_.'

Ludwig nodded and looked back at the others. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Said Kiku. "We are just waiting for Seere."

"I am here." Seere appeared at the doorway dressed in political garb of a dark robe, talismans, and cloak. He gave a playful smile. "Places everyone!"

* * *

They were  _huge._

Feliciano was frozen with fear when they stepped out onto stone floor that sat floating in midair surrounded by red skies and black clouds. The Three Fiends appeared as giants sitting upon equally giant thrones; three black forms with glowing white eyes. Griot sat in the middle with Nerissa and Merkova on either side of him. Their features were completely shadowed in black.

Griot was the first to speak, showing a white sharp toothed grin. "Greetings my friends! Welcome to our world!" He threw his arms upward. "It's a pleasure to have you here, especially you, Demon Duke of Cowards, Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano, trembling, took a deep gulp and bowed his head quickly. "T-Thank you!"

"My lords," started Seere. "Just as I said I bring you the remaining dukes of the Five Accursed Nations! With them is their friend from the Orient, a kitsune. The golem is a friend to them, and the lover of the Dark Warlock Arthur."

"That is enough from you, Seere." Spoke Merkova. "We want to hear what the Coward has to say." She slowly wiggled her fingers in the air, showing off long thin nails. "Only speak the truth in front of us, Feliciano Vargas." She warned him.

Feliciano looked at the others, fear and uncertainty written on his face. Seere urged him forward. He took a deep breath, 'You will be alright. You've practice this. You are to be their friend. Tell them what they want to hear…and just be yourself.'

He took a step forward and looked up at the towering seated figures.

"We have been betrayed by the Dark One who is now a threat to us all. Being I have both powers, I decided to take control over my fellow dukes whom you have captive here. Demon Lord Seere has offered to help me in finding a way to destroy the Dark One. Together with you we can stop the Dark One and have control over the world." He clenched his fists. "You…you can't defeat him without me!" There! He said it! Like a big brave lion!

"Such spirited words." Spoke Nerissa, crossing her long legs. "Tell me, Lord Vargas, how did you come to enslave your fellow dukes?"

Feliciano looked to Seere to answer.

"My lady, we need to keep the Dark One from finding the remaining too. What better way to hide them then to make them slaves? As a show of friendship, I have given them to Feliciano while they are staying here. The Dark One cannot proceed without the powers of the Five Accursed Nations."

Griot shot his fist in the air. "And now we have all of them! Victory will surely be ours!"

"Silence yourself, Griot." Nerissa said with a sigh.

"Yes," started Merkova "While we have the most powerful duke on our side he is still wet behind the ears when it comes to being a true demon. Not only part human, but half light and dark as well. A stunning combination for one so fragile."

Nerissa crossed her legs the other way. "We will help you to unlock your powers, Feliciano Vargas. You are very welcomed here in our realm. Lord Seere has done well to bring you here to us. Bravo to you, Lord Seere."

He bowed. "Thank you, My Lady. They will all remain with me in my castle until the times when you will need them."

Francis couldn't stand it anymore and he just had to ask the Fiends about Arthur. "Excuse me! Please, if you are all powerful beings as you say you are, then tell me, where is my Arthur! Do you know where he is? Where the Dark One has him?"

The Fiends all smiled with toothy grins, but it was Merkova who answered. "The Dark One has Arthur under It's spell. You must always fear the Arthur you meet for if you fall pray to the one who you wish to see, it will all be over for you."

Francis slumped his shoulders, completely defeated.

"Gilbert!" Griot shouted the demons name. "Haven't YOU anything to ask? Something about your lover Ivan, maybe?" He gave a booming laugh. "What's wrong? Cat got your  _tongue_?" He leaned his ear forward, cupping it with one hand. "Huh? I didn't catch that."

Gilbert was ready to attack him with the old magic from before but Nerissa beat him to it, grabbing the ear he was cupping and pulled hard.

"Such childish words for an almighty being." She scolded him and stood up from her throne, walking along the sky high dais. It was clear she was wearing a dress that drug behind her yet it too was blacked out by shadow. "All of your demon duke friends are here. They are being punished for refusing to join us. Demon Duke Gilbert, your so-called lover, Ivan, is our finest warrior in the arena fighting games. He fights for the protection of your other friend, the little Patriot, Alfred."

Gilbert heard his heart cracking in two, one side for Ivan's suffering and the other for his lover defending Alfred so valiantly.

"The other one, Sadiq, is in Merkova's care enjoying the pleasures this world has to offer. Pleasures you can  _all_ enjoy." She said in a crooning tone.

Feliciano found his voice and spoke up to her. "May we ask to see our friends?"

Griot answered instead. "Oh, don't worry! You will see them soon! There is a game tomorrow that Ivan will be fighting in with Alfred! They make a wondrous team."

Ludwig could sense his brother's pain and he knew Griot was only doing it to get at Gilbert. He couldn't stand to see his brother hurting, not after all Gilbert had done for him. They were brothers, family; and family had to look out for one another. Taking a step forward in front of Seere, Ludwig spoke up to the Fiends. "Put me into the games tomorrow as well!" Feliciano gave him a double take with a gaping mouth. "If I win in the fights, you will allow my brother to see Ivan!"

"You wish to risk your life in the games?" Merkova drummed her fingers on the armrest.

"I will fight Ivan himself if that is what must be done." Ludwig offered.

Nerissa sighed. "Promising, but how will we trust you not to tell him on the battlefield?"

Griot laughed again, pounding his fist on the armrest. "Nerissa, you haven't been paying attention to the games at all, have you? Ivan and Alfred are so far gone that they won't even recognize Ludwig right in front of them. Oh, did I forget to mention that you will have to fight both Ivan AND Alfred?"

Ludwig wasn't expecting to fight both of them. And what did they mean about Ivan and Alfred not recognizing him? Have the two gone insane? Ivan would be his biggest challenge to face. Alfred was still young and soft-hearted. A few encouraging words to him will help the young demon recognize his face again. But Ivan was a different matter altogether. "I will face both of them, so long as you keep your promise."

"Grated." Said Merkova. "We will honor our side of the promise. Just make sure not to die. Ivan isn't known at the 'Violent One' for nothing, as I'm sure you already know?"

Ludwig nodded. "I do." 'I do this for you, Gilbert. Don't worry about me.'

'I'm not worried about you, but Feliciano is. Don't leave his side tonight. And Ludwig? Thank you for this. You understand how much I truly care for Ivan.'

"Then go and rest up." Said Nerissa, sitting back on her throne. "We await your presence tomorrow at the arena."

* * *

_The following day…_

Feliciano walked with Seere and the three dogs up onto the balcony dais overlooking the battle arena. It reminded him of something the Gladiators would fight in, and he figured the fighting wouldn't be that much different. He spent all night trying to talk Ludwig out of doing this but the demon's mind was set. Gilbert and Francis had to sit with the other slaves but both were in his line of vision. The Three Fiends were already seated and present. They sat on three thrones behind him on a slightly higher dais, showing their status. This was the first time he was seeing them as regular demons. All three were bright red of skin with curved black horns and serpent like tails. Griot once again sat in the middle. He had sharp features, solid black eyes, and scrawny dark brown hair that appeared dirty or greasy. He looked like something out of a thrash metal band. Feliciano didn't know which woman was Nerissa or Merkova. Going by the long dress, he figured the one of the left must be Nerissa. She was a beautiful female demon (he blushed), dressed like a sexy swimsuit model on the cover of a sleazy man magazine. Her dress fanned out from behind her, the entire outfit (what little material there was) was black with diamond like gems sparkling around the waist. Her hair was a long golden yellow, thick with heavy tight curls that puffed out, looking like the wool of a lamb. Merkova looked more like a butch woman with muscles who held no signs of feminine beauty like Nerissa did. She looked like she could be Griot's twin sister with the same sharp features, only her nose was not as broad but narrow. While she had a curvy figure it was obvious that she rather look like a man. Nerissa was the only Fiend who stood out yet so far she has been the nicest. However, she was the Fiend of Lies so he would have to be careful around her.

Yet something else he found peculiar was the large black tiger with red stripes staring at him from beside Merkova's seat. Feliciano stared at it, wondering where he had seen those bright green eyes before that looked at him from under a white eye mask. The tiger wore a gold collar with colorful gems that seemed to be attached to Merkova's wrist. He squinted his eyes.

'That's Sadiq.' Antonio spoke to him. 'She's disguising him.'

'Tony, I don't know how I'm going to get through this! I'm here all alone!'

'You have me to protect you, Feli. I have your brother and Matthew here as well. You're not alone.'

Feliciano smiled at Antonio's words. Beside him on either side sat Bones and Hellbeast. Viper was laying down in front of him, facing the arena. Ludwig's dogs would protect him too. He must look like a god amongst all these demons; seeing one of their own with both demon and angel wings surrounded by monstrous dogs. That gave him a little boost of confidence; that was until Ludwig's name was announced. Feliciano turned his eyes to the arena, watching as his lover, his beloved Ludwig, walk out fearlessly to a cheering crowd. 'Be care, my love.' Feliciano whispered, folding his hands in a prayer to rest them against his lips. 'Please be safe!'

* * *

Ludwig ignored the cheering crowd around him. He looked up at the balcony dais to see Feliciano watching him. His lover must be more than terrified right now, but Feliciano would have to get used to this way of demon life. He was granted only a club in which to use as a weapon and also a chest plate, to keep him 'alive' for a longer period of time. This was all he had to defend himself against his comrades. The large wooden doors opened opposite of him and he waited for his fellow dukes to emerge. And when they did, it was nothing like what was expected.

Ivan and Alfred came out side by side. Ivan was wearing only tattered black pants with thin stakes driven through his legs from the thighs down. His bare chest was scarred and bloodied with various opened wounds. Upon his head was a steel helmet locked at the neck. On his back the iron scales were scraping against one another making an ear piercing sound. His tail, big and strong as it was, also had stakes shoved through the tips, probably to add a deadlier blow to his opponent. Ivan claws had grown much and started to curl, an easy way to hook the skin of another. If Ivan hadn't been muscular before, he sure as hell was now under the stress of violent fighting. Ludwig felt a bead of sweat gather at his temple.

And then, there was Alfred. The young demon showed clear signs of madness from his torturous captivity. Ludwig almost didn't recognize him. The laugher had gone from those blue eyes, which were now heavily bloodshot and one scratched closed. His body wasn't pierced like Ivan's but pieces of his skin were missing leaving muscular blots on his chest and arms. He wore only a short blank tunic bottom. His hair, which Ludwig at one time loved to feel, was matted and caked with blood. The eagle talons were clawing at the dirt, itching to find his skin. But Alfred's body was trembling with what could either bloodlust or fear. Ludwig could sense the eagerness to fight within Alfred but felt the familiar aura of fear. Ivan was hard to read, but it would seem like Alfred had been broken; and with Alfred's mind gone, Ivan must have lost his soon after. He was facing a pair of mentally and physically tortured demons who had already suffered centuries ago. Ivan would attack him blinded by violent rage without a care. Alfred, on the other hand, if he did recognize Ludwig, would seek out his revenge for that one night they shared. Hell hath no fury like a  _ **lover**_  scorned.

A horn bellowed through the air. The crowd cheered. Ludwig watched as Alfred shot up into the air, his massive eagle wings flapping loudly with talon feet outstretched. Ivan came charging at him, the ground vibrating beneath his feet with the Russian demon's massive strength. Alfred came soaring down, sharp talons wide and ready.

Ludwig readied his club.

**End Chapter 18 TBC**

 


	19. Sex, Blood and Lies

*****Sorry it took so long, guys! I have a lot going on! I'm going to keep the chapters shorter if I can from here on out! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, blood, rape, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**'Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary** _

_**Stay in your daydream, and wonder into the pleasure garden.' ~Imnu** _

**Chapter 19: Sex, Blood and Lies**

Feliciano slapped his hands to his face to shield his eyes from the terrible battle going on before him. In that ring was his lover fighting two of his demon companions, possibly to the death. Although Ludwig had gone willingly, Feliciano still could not shake the fear that something terrible would happen to him. Peeking through his fingers he saw Alfred come swooping down on Ludwig, using his talons to try and snatch the broad shoulders. Ludwig's biggest problem was Ivan on the ground, the poor tortured soul who now resembled a monster more than his friend. The large helmed demon blocked each one of Ludwig's attacks, using his forearms to shield the club. Feliciano squeaked when Ivan punched Ludwig; sending his lover sliding along the dirt. Feliciano saw Alfred soaring down to Ludwig's fallen form yet with his silent prayers his lover batted the eagle demon away. Ludwig hit Alfred with the club, which knocked the flying demon onto the ground. This only further angered Ivan who let out a bellowing cry beneath the helmet, racing to attack Ludwig's fallen form.

Ludwig was going to get killed out there if he didn't do something and fast. Making a snap decision when Ivan jumped on his lover, Feliciano quickly summoned Antonio.

"Go and defend him!"

'I shouldn't leave you.'

"I command you!" Antonio did as commanded.

Feliciano watched him fly down into the arena, using his bladed axe to cut at Ivan's iron scales. The blow did nothing other than get Ivan's attention. Alfred attempted to attack Antonio as well but his talons could not grip a form that wasn't there. Feliciano knew that Antonio could not kill Alfred or Ivan, but the familiar could help to fend off attacks, which would give Ludwig time to gather himself. While Antonio was blocking Ivan's blows, Feliciano glanced towards the Fiends, noticing how Griot was grinning at the fight but the women were looking at him. He gulped, realizing that he may have interfered where it wasn't right.

Seere covered for him. "Isn't this a nice change from the normal games, my lords? How often is it that we have a brawl like this?"

"I'm loving it!" Griot cheered. "Merkova, add your little tiger to the mix!"

Merkova shook her head. "Hell no. I've worked too hard to obtain this creature to let him get killed."

Nerissa took out her fan. "Surely he's better for something other than fucking?"

Feliciano looked back into the arena. 'If Sadiq could get out there to help too, then Ludwig will have a fighting chance!' He stood up to face the Fiends. "My lords, please, allow Sadiq to join them! I am asking so little of you!" He put on his best pleading face and let his eyes well with fat tears. "Please?"

Merkova sneered. "Ugh. Very well. Human emotions of 'love' bore me to no end." She unhooked his collar and Sadiq, in tiger form, leapt into the arena.

"Lord Seere is right," Griot started. "How often do we get brawls like this? Eternity can be so long." He laughed loudly.

Feliciano returned his attention to the battle before him. 'They should help him now! Ludwig will live!' There was still the issue of Alfred's eagle form soaring above them, swooping down to attack.

'Feli!' Matthew spoke. 'Please, release me so that I may plead with my brother! Alfred is lost and confused! He needs me!'

"I release you! Go to him!" Feliciano pointed to the arena and Matthew slowly took form to join the others.

* * *

Ludwig had to admit he was relieved to see Antonio coming to his aid. He was just no match for Ivan and Alfred together. Taking them on one on one would be easy, on a regular day, but these two were too far gone to comprehend much. He feared Ivan more than Alfred yet now he had a chance with Antonio on his side. Swinging his club he was able to block another of Alfred's attacks. Antonio was focusing on Ivan, easily blocking each attack of fist, claw, helmet, and tail. Being a familiar, Antonio was untouchable, and this angered Ivan further. That anger kept the large demon from coming after him. So Ludwig turned his attention upwards to Alfred circling him. He saw the sideways glance of those raging blue eyes, zoning in on him like prey. Alfred let out another screeching cry and dove for him. Ludwig readied his club, prepared to swing when something knocked him right off his feet.

Ludwig tumbled over something large and furry, landing on the ground. He looked up from the dust and dirt to see a massive black tiger standing over him. Was this another part of the fight? More entertainment for the Fiends? But when Ludwig saw the white mask 'attached' to the tiger's face he knew immediately who it was. "Sadiq!"

'Get Ivan! I'll work on Alfred!' Sadiq let out a roar in Alfred's direction, gaining his attention. Alfred came flying at him, talons outstretched and shining. Sadiq leapt up towards him, using his own claws to sink into the flesh of Alfred's thighs. He pulled the flying demon down with him, ignoring the screeching as Alfred fought with him. Now that Alfred was out of the sky he was easier to fight.

Ludwig was now engaged in combat with Ivan. The violent demon was catching on to both his attacks and Antonio's. Ivan was now able to block each blow from all angles, a truly magnificent fighter, Ludwig had to admire him. Ivan got in a few heavy blows, causing large gashes and dark bruising. Ludwig wasn't going to give up, not by a long shot. He had hit Ivan numerous times in the head but the helmet must have absorbed all the blows for it did little to slow the large man down. Ludwig wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Ivan wasn't slowing down at all. If something didn't happen soon, Ludwig was going to leave this arena with more than just some cuts and bruises.

Sadiq was using his large jaws to hold Alfred down, mainly around the shoulder and neck. His plan was to make Alfred exhaust himself and surrender. However, when the crying face of Matthew appeared in front of him, Sadiq was forced to retract his jaws and back away.

'Alfred!' Matthew called to his brother. Alfred turned towards Matthew at the sound of his name. He stared at Matthew's ghostly form. 'Alfred…my brother…what have they done to you?'

"…M-Mattie?"

Matthew threw his arms around Alfred even though he couldn't touch him. 'Oh Alfred…Alfred! My brother! You have to fight this! You have to be strong!'

Alfred's bloodshot eyes lowered and his eagle wings drooped beside him. "I'm losing it, Mattie."

'No! You have to fight it! You have to survive! My brother is a survivor! We all need to stand together! Your friends are here with you now! And Ludwig needs your help! Ivan needs you too!'

"Ludwig? Ivan?" Alfred turned to the wrestling match the two demons were engaged in. He watched for a moment, feeling a small sense of smug joy as Ludwig was roughly punched to the ground, getting a mouth full of dirt. His busted lip curled into a smirk. It was pleasing to see Ludwig get his ass beaten.

'You have to stop them, Alfie. Stop Ivan from killing Ludwig! Stop Ivan from losing his mind! Only you can stop this!'

He knew Matthew was right; he couldn't let Ivan kill Ludwig. All of this had to stop. Clenching his eyes shut, he tore away from Matthew's comfort and ran to where the two were. Alfred shielded Ludwig's body with his own, standing over the fallen demon and spreading his wings to stop Ivan. Ivan came to a skidding halt in front of him. Once he had Ivan's attention, Alfred lowered his wings and stared in to the glowing red eyes beneath the helmet. The crowd was silent all around them.

Ludwig looked up at Alfred standing over him, wondering what had changed the flying demon to choose to protect him. Whatever Alfred was doing, it was working for Ivan was no longer attacking. He could actually hear Ivan purring from behind the helmet, watching while a thick demon tongue came through the mouth slit. Alfred moved away from him to embrace Ivan without a word. Ivan's bone wings and tail slowly lowered, signaling that he was finished fighting, and was calm. Ludwig couldn't hold back the sigh of relief knowing that the battle was over so he let it out. 'Feli pulled through for me.'

* * *

"What a disgusting display of emotion!" Merkova growled. "There was no fun in that!"

Nerissa fanned herself. "Quite the contrary. Sometimes change is a good thing. We've been watching so many warriors get their skulls beaten in that it is a nice change from the norm."

"Besides," Griot smirked, glancing at both of them. "Love has no power here. I suggest," he threaded his fingers together. "We make a few…alterations on our dear friend, Ludwig." Griot motioned his head towards Feliciano. "Let's bring out the dark side of that little angel."

* * *

After the arena had cleared out, Feliciano was allowed access to the warrior barracks beneath the stands. He chose to go only with Kiku, still in Kitsune form, while leaving the dogs to Gilbert and Francis. Antonio and Matthew had returned to him, and his soul instantly felt complete. Ludwig would be down here in the barracks getting his wounds tended to. Feliciano couldn't wait to see his lover. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Ludwig and squeeze him tight because he just loved him so much! However, entering the barracks had that happy feeling ripped away from him and replaced with extreme sorrow and helplessness. Kiku had felt it too, and he walked closely beside Feliciano.

'This is a terrible place.' Kiku said to him.

"I know." He placed a hand over his heart. "I can feel them…these warriors…they are suffering." Feliciano almost wanted to turn and leave because the intense feeling of dread was so strong it threatened to cease his breathing.

'Do not look within these cells, Feli. This is no place for kind hearts and warm spirits.'

"It's not…but that doesn't mean I can't help a little…if I even can." Feliciano shook his angel wings to bring forth a warm glow, lighting the rest of their way.

As he slowly walked through the narrow corridor, he looked in to the cells holding demon warriors. Some shied or hid away from him, fearing his light, most likely. Feliciano stopped for a moment and looked to a cell at his right where a demon warrior was reaching helplessly for a ceramic pot through the bars. Feliciano could see that it contained water, or some other desirable liquid the warrior craved. It was kept just out of reach, a small form of torture. When the warrior saw Feliciano approach, he quickly withdrew his hand and backed away.

"No, no! Don't be frightened! I'm not going to hurt you." Feliciano smiled in a friendly manner, picked up the pot, and held it out to the warrior through the bars. "Here you are. Drink." The demon looked shocked and confused at first, cautiously inching his way towards the bars. Feliciano waited patiently, just like waiting for the trust of a new pet. The demon reached him, snatched the pot, and gulped the liquid down.

"More!" The demon pleaded, his voice hallow and raspy.

'Feli, this isn't safe for you to be doing. While it is kind and merciful, we may get caught and you will be in trouble.'

"I can't let these warriors suffer like this! There has to be something I can do!"

"Please! More!" The warrior begged.

Feliciano did not know where to find it, so he promised he'd be back. He hurried back the way he came, remembering a door he had seen at the entrance. When he found it again, he opened it to see barrels of liquid, maybe water. He smiled and summoned Antonio. "Can you help me carry the barrel?" He took the ladle and Antonio the barrel. Feliciano went to each cell, ladling in water to all the pots. The demon warriors gulped it down and begged for more, which Feliciano did, refilling them on the way back. By the time he was through, the barrel was empty.

'I fear you will get in trouble for this.' Kiku shook his head sadly. 'Not all kindness is paid back the same.'

Feliciano could see their clawed hands reaching through the bars, begging for him to help them more. He knew he couldn't do any more, not right now. Looking to Kiku, he asked his friend, "Give them peace, at least for a little while."

Kiku looked up at him. 'Peace? I cannot do much in this realm, but I will try.' Stepping in front of Feliciano, Kiku let his body glow with that same warm, relaxing light. The light flooded each cell and the demon warriors fell in to a peaceful sleep free of pain and sorrow. 'It will not last long, I'm afraid.'

"It's more than enough. Even a small bit of kindness is better than none at all."

Antonio was floating above him. ' _If only Romano learned how to be kind from you, Feli._ '

"My brother is not an easy person to get along with…but I know you love him anyway."

' _I do. Always and forever_.' Antonio disappeared back into him.

"Let's find Ludwig."

Walking through the corridor again they came to a lit area, a large open stone room with tables and chairs. Feliciano's heart fluttered and his lips curled into a smile when he saw Ludwig sitting in one of the chairs, still chained. No one had helped him, it seemed, for he was covered in blood and dirt. Feliciano felt his throat go dry and his groin start to tighten. Kiku sensed it, and quickly backed away, choosing to wait in the hall and stand guard. "Ludwig?"

Ludwig lifted his bloodied face to set his eyes on Feliciano's pure white form. While the battle had left him exhausted it upped his bloodlust levels, and his sex drive. Seeing Feliciano in that pure white robe along with that sweet smile had his loins stirring and his blood racing. He could easily sense Feliciano's arousal as well now that they shared such a close mating bond. Feliciano wanted him, just as he was now. Ludwig felt himself smirk as he slowly stood from the chair, spreading his now freed wings and tail. To his delight, Feliciano did the same, giving him a shy look that was anything but coy. His Feliciano looked more like an angel than a demon; and the thought of a demon fucking an angel was almost too much to bear. But when Feli lifted the white robes just enough to start exposing those long legs, Ludwig was consumed with the need to claim him. Hurrying over he took his lover into his arms, crushing their lips together in a hungry, forceful kiss.

Feliciano moaned in to Ludwig's mouth as he felt the burning heat of his lover's body pressing against his. He could feel Ludwig's burning cock through the light material of the robes. Wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck he deepened the kiss, meeting tongue with tongue. Ludwig smelt of blood and grime but it only helped to heighten the lust for him. With their tongues twirled around one another, Feliciano felt his back slammed into a wall, crushed between it and Ludwig. Moving his hands from Ludwig's neck he lifted the robes to his waist, showing that he was wearing only light shorts underneath. Never breaking the kiss, Ludwig had reached down and ripped the shorts from him. Feliciano gasped into his mouth. He did have to break away to catch his breath but made up for it by reaching down to untie Ludwig's tattered pants. Ludwig watched him do so, aiding the act with holding up the robes. Feliciano ached to have Ludwig inside of him, eagerly pulling out the hot member in his hand to guide it towards his opening. Their height difference made it a little difficult, but Feliciano knew Ludwig had a plan when he was lifted off his feet. Ludwig held both his legs securely in his arms, spreading his thighs wide and opening himself to his lover. Ludwig pressed inside.

The fact that Feliciano accepted him like this was a huge turn-on for him. Ludwig watched his lover's face slowly mold in to scenes of pleasure as he was entered. Feliciano had the most beautiful pleasure face of any lover he's had in the past. The small body was warm and welcoming, accepting his thrusts earnestly. Ludwig pushed forward, moving up and in further. Feliciano was gasping in pleasure as he bounced the smaller man on his cock, using the wall only when his arms grew slightly tired. And when he finished, Feli was completely spent and flushed with afterglow.

"We can't keep doing this." Ludwig whispered to him as he pulled out.

"Why not?" He lowered his robes.

Ludwig stuffed himself back into his pants. "I still do not trust many of the demons here, especially the Fiends. They already know that we are lovers. I know we can't always help our lust for one another…but we're going to have to try." Saying those last few words hurt more than any of Ivan's punches.

Feliciano pouted. "Phooey." But he hugged Ludwig anyway. "I'm just glad you survived! I was so worried about you!"

"It was with your help that I am standing here now. I'm sure the Fiends weren't very happy?"

Feliciano smiled up at him. "They said they liked the change. They welcomed it."

"Hm. I suppose that is a good thing. I'm just waiting for the doctor to come, although I think they have forgotten me."

"I don't want to leave you here all alone!"

"It's not safe for you here anyway. It's a dark place, these barracks. You belong with the nobles."

Feliciano kissed his nose. "So do you."

"In time." He smiled and stroked Feli's cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Hey, since I'm your master and you the slave, can't I just command you to have your way with me?"

Ludwig chuckled. "You could, but then that takes away from your 'innocence'."

"I'm only naughty for you." He let his tails wrap around Ludwig's legs.

"Stop tempting me. It's not fair." He slapped Feli on the rump. "You should be leaving."

"But what about Ivan and Alfred? Do you know where they are?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I haven't seen them. I'm sure they are here somewhere, just behind closed doors. They're in another part of the barracks. I will look for them. Go and tell my brother that I am well. He is certain to be worried."

"I will. But please, don't stay too long down here. I don't like being on my own without you near." He said softly and hugged Ludwig to him. Feeling Ludwig's arms wrap around him as well had his tails wagging.

"I promise to be with you this evening."

* * *

Gilbert was waiting in Feliciano's chambers, chained to a pillar, and slumped against it. He was the only one truly hurting from the mornings' battle. At first he had cried for Ivan, seeing that his lover had been tortured brutally to make him lose his mind. Ivan could go berserk at any time but the demon knew how to control it. These Fiends must have driven him mad, making him forget all logic and focusing only on his bloodlust. That was until he saw how Ivan and Alfred embraced. Ivan still had some sense for he recognized Alfred right away. Gilbert had felt his tears grow cold while the rest of him grew angry. He didn't know who he hated more, Ivan or Alfred. He never heard the door opening or the person coming in.

"Gilbert?" It was Feliciano. "Why are you in the dark?"

'If I see myself and how ugly I look I will only get depressed, more so than I already am.'

Feliciano shook his head, using his powers to light all the torches. "Not that again. When are you going to realize that Ivan doesn't care how you-"

'Shut it!' Gilbert whipped his head towards Feli. 'You were there today, Feli! You saw how Ivan embraced Alfred!'

"Alfred was only keeping Ivan from killing your brother!"

'Far from it! Ivan has chosen who he wants! He's wants Alfred- that is who he chose. And how can he not choose Alfred? The two now have shared horrible captivity together, and they fight side by side in a world that's not theirs. Alfred has eyes…perfect lips…and a tongue.' Gilbert turned away from him, giving the other his back.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes at the sulking demon. "I think you are being much too hard on yourself. If Ivan saw you now, and what those Fiends did to you, I know, for a fact, that he would avenge you with everything he has! Ivan does love you, Gilbert! He does! Both of you have been apart for so long and have suffered terrible fates. And don't forget that Alfred is suffering too. This hasn't been easy on any of us."

'I know. It's just…I see how much you and Ludwig love each other. I see and hear Sadiq talk about his lover. I see Ivan and Alfred so much in love that it feels like I'm left out. Even Arthur and Francis have a special bond. What do I have?' He felt Feliciano's thin arms hug him from behind.

"You have friends and family who love you. Love comes in all forms, Gilbert. It doesn't have to be just romantic."

'…I will never be right for Ivan now. Not like this. Soon Ludwig will grow ashamed of me too.'

"Never! Don't you dare say that!" Feliciano scolded him. "Ludwig will never feel ashamed of you!" He moved around the pillar to face Gilbert, holding the pale face to make sure the demon was facing him. "You have got to pull yourself together!" He whispered harshly, or as harshly as he could. "We are in a very dangerous place! Do you want to lose your resolve before I do? If the Fiends see how weak you are they will strike you down!"

'Alfred can do more for him.'

Feliciano sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to talk to you if you're moping about! I'll tell Ludwig on you!"

'You will do no such thing! My brother has much to worry about without having to think about my issues! I will handle this on my own.'

"You'll get yourself killed! Pull yourself together, for Ludwig's sake as well as your own!" He pulled Gilbert into a hug. "You are my family now too. I've been to the barracks. If I can, I will find Ivan and try to speak to him."

'You will do that for me?'

"If you can't depend on family, then who can you depend on?" He pulled away to smile at him. Despite the stitches, the corners of Gilbert's mouth lifting a bit into a smile.

* * *

Arthur ran.

Covered in blood and drained of most of his powers, the wounded man rushed through the forest of the Fiend's realm. He couldn't remember coming here but knew the Dark One had brought him. There was little time to think about how or why he was brought here. It was a mystery how the Dark One even crossed over into this realm. But that was for another time, when he was well hidden and rested. Behind him he could hear the roaring echo of the Dark One following him. Arthur knew he had to escape by way of something else, hopefully an animal.

He yelped as he lost his footing, rolling down a steep ravine to splash in to dark waters. The water was shallow yet it would get deeper the further on he ran. The best way to cover his tracks, for now, would be to travel in the river. He noticed the water was not just any water but blood; light blood that had been watered down. Arthur couldn't stop to wonder for the Dark One was screaming behind him. He ran.

When the river began to get deeper Arthur knew he would have a difficult time keeping himself afloat in his current wounded condition. He needed the form of something else, something like that fish. It was a monstrous fish, but Arthur reached out and grabbed it, holding it tight by digging in his nails. The black fish wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away from his grip. Arthur let his eyes turn white as he transferred his body into that of the fish. Once finished, he dove into the water, swimming far down to the bottom and out of sight.

Arthur noticed that he still had human hands when touching the bottom of the river. His powers were weak and only half of him had taken the form of the fish. He was a merman now. Luckily it was his back end and legs that had the tail and not his face. A human body walking around with a fish head would scare many. Now he had a way of reaching the Fiends' palace and finding his lover, Francis. Using his new fish tail, Arthur swam long and fast along the bottom. Not only was he a great warlock but an even greater spy. So stealthy he was!

Arthur smirked. Nothing was going to keep him down!

* * *

The following day, Feliciano and Ludwig were ordered down to have breakfast with Seere. Gilbert did not want to go, nor did Francis or Kiku, so the three kept the other company up in the room.

Feliciano was never afraid when Ludwig was with him, as a lord or a slave. To him, Ludwig, along with the three dogs, looked like his bodyguards; always following him around. Feliciano found it a strain never to laugh at the way he had to lead Ludwig around by a chain leash and never the three dogs. Sometimes it felt like this world a little more topsy-turvy than scary. When they entered the private hall, Seere stood up from his chair to greet them. The elder demon gave a polite bow.

"Welcome to my table, Lord Vargas."

Feliciano blushed softly, greeting him back with a crooked smile. "Ah, it's a pleasure to be here! Veh~" He smiled up at Ludwig. "Will you pull my chair out for me?" Again, it was hard not to laugh at the expression Ludwig gave him at the delicate, simple order. Ludwig obeyed, pulling out the chair for him, but didn't let it slide. Feliciano had to hold back a tiny yelp when the tip of Ludwig's tail flicked his ankle. As usual, Bones and Hellbeast sat on either side of him while Viper rested nearby.

"Your dogs are very loyal to you." Seere said and took his seat.

"They may look scary but they are very friendly." Feliciano scratched behind Hellbeast's ears. "So what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"A specialty here in our realm," Seere started. "The easiest way to describe it is that it's like a goblin from your…human stories. We catch these small creatures and cook them, like roasts."

Feliciano frowned, his curl lowering. "I don't think I can eat something that is almost a person."

Seere snapped his fingers and their breakfast plates were served to them. "You must try it. I promise you, it looks nothing like a person. It does not have a body like you and me. Go on, lift the lid."

Feliciano glanced up at Ludwig who was showing no expression. The dogs were sniffing eagerly at the covered plate. Holding his breath, Feliciano lifted the lid to see rare meat that looked like strip steaks and some side resembling beets. The smell was mouth watering. He found himself licking his lips and fangs.

"Oh my!" Seere looked surprised. "I never noticed it before, but you have double fangs!"

"Is that bad?" Feliciano wanted to eat, not talk.

"No, not at all. It must be part of your half nature; light and dark. It's a bit odd." Seere looked towards Ludwig. "Ludwig, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? I wish to speak to your 'master'."

Ludwig gave a curt nod, glanced at Feliciano, and then left with Viper trailing behind him.

"Why did he have to leave?" Feli asked.

"Because I want to ask you something. Lord Vargas, do you always believe in 'good'?"

"In good? Of course I do!" he smiled sweetly. "I always try to find the good in everything! I've had some sad times, yes, but I always try to look on the bright side of things…even though I'm a little nervous. Okay, maybe a LOT nervous." Seere chuckled low. "Um, before we go on, can I ask you about the demon warriors in the barracks?"

"You may. I heard that you…caused some issues yesterday when you gave them all water."

Feliciano started to cut into the meat. "They were frightened, starving, and thirsty. Why do they have to suffer like that?"

"That's the way the Fiend's work in this realm. Something I want to change. I want to do away with fighting demon on demon for good. This is where I need your help. I need you to always,  _always,_ see the good in everything. While here, you will see and hear a lot of lies. You will be tricked, lied to, and even deceived. You must promise me that no matter what, no matter how bad things seem, no matter how much they rip your heart out…you must continue to always see the good."

Feliciano chewed the meat and swallowed before talking. "But I do that anyway. I want to be a kind ruler to all my demon subjects and human slaves. I don't want to be cruel. Just because I am of a dark race doesn't mean I have to be rotten! Yes, I am a coward; I am the Duke of Cowards. Yet I truly believe everything is better with love, trust, and understanding."

"Hm. You are really one of a kind."

"That's funny, actually." He ate more of the delicious meat, mentally telling himself it was only 'steer'. "All my life I was told I was useless, stupid, and would amount to nothing."

Seere sipped his blood wine. "That just shows you were in the wrong world. You were meant for greater things outside of the human spectrum. You are destined for great things here, Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano slurped the last piece of meat in his mouth.

Ludwig waited patiently for Feliciano to emerge from the dining hall. Viper pawed at his master's leg, giving a little whimper for attention. Ludwig looked down at the dog and pets the large head. "You liking it here, boy?" He asked the dog. "Can't wait until all this is over."

' _LUDWIG!_ ' It was Gilbert crying out in their link.  _'LUDWIG! HELP ME!'_

' _Gilbert! Where are you?_ '

' _HELP ME! IT'S IN HIS ROOM!'_

' _WHAT IS?'_

' _LUDWIG! HELP!'_  He screamed loudly.

Ludwig kept trying to call out to his brother but was only met with screams. Leaving Feliciano, Ludwig ran to the first place he could think of, and that was his lover's room. Gilbert was kept there, the same as he was, since Feliciano was their 'master'. If anything were to attack Gilbert they would get him there. But why in Seere's palace? He stopped for a moment. Should he alert Seere before he goes charging in?

' _LUDWIG! SAVE ME!'_

' _BROTHER! I'M COMING!_ ' He hurried off with Viper close behind.

He didn't care. Gilbert needed him and he wasn't about to let something horrible happen to his big brother. His big brother did so much for him that Ludwig would never hesitate to do the same. With the dogs and Antonio with him Feliciano would be fine by himself for a bit. Right now his main concern was his brother. Once he reached Feliciano's bedroom he saw the door was closed but could still hear his brother screaming. Clenching his fists, he used his elbow to burst through the doors, throwing them open wide.

However, he immediately saw that his brother was in no real danger. In fact, Gilbert was snoring on the floor, still chained to the pillar. Ludwig's defenses went up but they were countered a second later by something heavy slamming into his skull. The last thing he heard was Viper's barking before it all went black.

* * *

"Ludwig? Are you here?" Feliciano was concerned when he saw that Ludwig was nowhere to be found. "Ludwig? Viper?" He wandered around the halls, searching for any sign of Ludwig. Bones and Hellbeast remained close to him. "Where's your master, boys?" he whispered to them. "Where's Ludwig?" He had reached the north tower steps when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Both dogs began to growl, taking their place in front of him. "Who's there?"

"It's only me." It was Botis, the frightening demon who appeared to them that time in his apartment; the one with the solid glowing eyes and razor sharp bristle teeth. Forever aroused. "I didn't mean to frighten you." His voice was different than Feliciano remembered. "I must apologize for how I acted back in your world. Sometimes when we demon enter into realms that aren't our own we don't always function properly."

"Really?" He stroked both dogs' heads to calm them.

Botis gave an elegant bow. "Yes, really. Didn't you see how Ivan and Alfred acted in the arena? Being in this realm makes them crazy. Soon Gilbert, Sadiq, and even your dear Ludwig will go insane."

Feliciano's eyes slowly widened. "N-No one mentioned that to me. Seere never said anything."

"He probably forgot. That demon is old, very old. He's older than the Fiends! Don't listen to everything he says."

'You shouldn't listen to him at all, Feli.' Antonio warned him. 'Get away from this demon right now!'

Feliciano listened to his angel friend but chose to ignore him at the moment. "What do you mean Ludwig and the others will go crazy?"

"As I said, they will go crazy. They will no longer be themselves. Sometimes they will change, revert back to normal, but nothing is certain when they will go berserk again."

Feliciano glanced down at the dogs. "But then…wouldn't that mean I would go crazy too?"

Botis stretched out his wings. "Not necessarily. You are part angel and therefore half of you belong to the Light World. Those of the Light World cannot go crazy while here. Their spirit lights, or whatever it is, keeps them sane and strong, so it will aid you as well. Aren't you lucky."

'Ludwig will go crazy like Ivan and Alfred?' Feliciano's eyes lowered sadly, his bottom lashes dotted with tears. 'I don't want him to go crazy like that. I have to talk to Seere! But I feel so…lightheaded all of a sudden…' he put a hand to his left eye, feeling a pain much like that of a sinus infection. "Ow…!"

"Is something wrong?" The voice speaking belonged to Botis but the sounds were distorted, like he was hearing through cotton.

'A-Antonio?' He called but received no answer. 'Matthew?' Nothing. His head was in a fog. "B-boys…" He felt around for the dogs but couldn't find them nor could he hear their barks. Where was he? The world around him was dark and gray, an endless shady parking garage, or so that's what it reminded him of. Feliciano felt his feet wobbling and crossing over the other. He felt drunk, or maybe sleepwalking? But when did he fall asleep? A moment ago he was speaking to Botis.

'FELI!' Feliciano jumped at the sound of his name being shouted.

'Ludwig?' Why was Ludwig yelling his name like that? He sounded angry!

'Goddamn it, Feli! Where have you been?' Ludwig sneered harshly at him, crossing his arms in that very 'drill-sergeant' way of his.

Feliciano gave a crooked smile. 'L-Ludwig? Are you okay? Are you cranky?' Or was he going crazy like Botis said he would?

'When I get the urge to fuck you I want you right here next to me bent at the waist!'

'Ludwig? This doesn't sound like you!' Why was Ludwig speaking to him like that?

'I do enough for you, Feli!' Ludwig's shoulders started to flame, his sink and eyes glowing red. 'I fucking do everything for you because of your cowardly human nature! The least you can do to show your appreciation is to be laying around waiting for me to fuck you!'

His amber eyes filled with tears that soon streamed down his cheeks. 'Why are you talking to me like this? My Ludwig doesn't-'

'I am not YOUR Ludwig! I belong to no one but myself! You belong to ME! Me!" He snarled, barring his fangs and flapping his wings, presenting his dominance. 'Get your ass over here! Now!'

'NO!' Feliciano stepped back in fear, cowering low as if to curl into himself. 'Stay back! Stop it! You are not well!' Ludwig stormed over towards him. Feliciano tried to run but his feet gave out from under him and he stumbled against a wall. Ludwig's large hand tangled in his hair, forcing his head back. He let out a scream, reaching up to grip at Ludwig's hand to push it away. 'STOP IT!'

He was shoved up against the wall, his cheek pressed hard against the cold stone. Struggling, he tried to break away from Ludwig's grasp but the other was just too strong. He felt the back of his robe rip open, his hips grabbed, and then searing pain. Ludwig had thrust fully into him without warning or any preparations. The pain made him let out a high-pitched demon scream that stung his own ears. Ludwig started thrusting, brutally and viciously, tearing him up inside. He could feel it. His screams wouldn't cease, not after the searing hot temperature of Ludwig's always burning body stung the inner wounds terribly. Ludwig started to bite his shoulders and neck, sinking fangs deep to draw blood. He had never felt as powerless as he did now, screaming and begging for his lover to stop this sexual torture.

A moment of relief came when Ludwig pulled out yet it was quickly returned with the next violent act. As Ludwig grabbed him, he reached back and clawed the other's face. It earned him a vicious backhand only Ludwig used his iron-like fist instead. Crashing to the ground he could feel the blood flooding his mouth, swallowing some and spitting out the rest. His body was covered by Ludwig's weight bearing down upon him, that burning sexual organ returning to his tattered entrance. Ludwig's hand gripped his throat, squeezing hard, holding back his air and his screams. The violent rape continued, painful and bloody, until Ludwig finished inside of him. The cum entering him was so cold it burned. The moment the hand was removed from his neck he cried out and rolled over, grabbing at his bleeding nether regions, trying to wipe out some of the cum.

"Time for round two!"

Feliciano's eyes shot wide open. Round two? He would die! As Ludwig slowly inched closer the face began to fade away. Two shining bright orbs and bristle sharp teeth took the place of Ludwig's face. At that moment, Feliciano realized who it was, and let out a terrible scream.

Botis backed away to cover his ears as they bled through his fingers.

Antonio was finally free. The familiar let out a bellowing roar cry while viciously swinging the bladed axe, slicing at Botis' skin. The demon tried to flee but Bones and Hellbeast were on him. Antonio stood between Feliciano and the violent scene before them. Feliciano could see through Antonio's ghostly form as the dogs tore Botis apart while the demon screamed in agony. He wanted to turn his eyes away but Feli wanted to see this demon suffer; suffer for what he had just done. Bones and Hellbeast tore every bit of bone and flesh from the demon's form, leaving only a tattered pile of blood, guts, and demon bits. When Antonio turned to him Feliciano let his tears fall.

"Help me, Tony!" Antonio could do nothing to comfort him.

' _I was in a daze the whole time, the same as you! I couldn't come to your rescue!_ '

"FELI!" Both turned to see Sadiq, back in demon form, running towards them with a glowing red collar on his neck. With his horse swift legs he reached the two quickly, kneeling down to observe Feliciano's battered and raped form. "What's happened?"

Feliciano couldn't talk. All he could do was scream and cry while his body ached. He threw himself into Sadiq's embrace, crying out as the demon lifted him up from the floor. "Don't let Ludwig see me! Don't let him near me! Please…please! It was Botis! Botis did it! But don't let Ludwig see! Please!"

' _Take him to his room.'_  Antonio said quickly, disappearing back into Feliciano's form.

Sadiq nuzzled the small demon close as he wept in to the bare chest. He could feel Feliciano's body trembling against him, shaking like a leaf in a storm. He could smell and sense the demon seed coming from Feli's body, as well as the blood. That sweet blood, which Feli still possessed. Sadiq fought back his own demon urges to drink at the blood, to lap it up like a cat with warm cream! But his friend had been raped and beaten by a demon, who now lay dead while being eaten by dogs. Sadiq carried the small bundle from the room, the only sound now being the clicking of his hooves and the cracking sound of snapping bone.

**End Chapter 19 TBC**

 


	20. Dark Hearts

*****Sorry for the long update. Life is pretty busy and crappy recently, but I'm still doing my best to get my writings done before I go insane, lol! There's a lot of angst in this chapter. Special thanks to my beta for her quick work! Read and review!**

*****Warning: Language, violence, mentions of non-con**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Dark Hearts**

Ludwig stirred awake with a throbbing pain in his head while a large tongue rapidly licked his face. Viper was above him, whimpering and whining. With a groan he pushed the large dog away, sitting up slowly to rub the back of his head. What had hit him anyway? Where was his brother?

'Ludwig!'

Ludwig turned to see his brother.

'Finally! You're awake!' Gilbert smiled with only the very corners of his mouth. 'I was so worried about you!'

"What happened to me? Did you see anything?"

Gilbert shook his head. 'I was woken up when Viper started barking. I look over and see you face down on the floor!'

Ludwig stood up, still rubbing the back of his head, feeling the large bump and warm blood on his fingertips. "Something's not right. I can feel it." He growled. "I wasn't just knocked out for anything!" He gasped. "I have to find Feli!"

'Take me with you! Let me help!' Gilbert watched as his brother helped to unlock the chain from the pillar. He let Ludwig pull him through the castle as they looked for Feliciano.

"I hope he's alright! I have a strong feeling something terrible has happened to him!" Ludwig's shoulders began to flame up. "I swear…if someone hurt him I will show them no mercy!"

* * *

Feliciano blushed terribly as he laid on his stomach while Kiku worked tireless on trying to heal him. Sadiq had found an extra bedroom close by. He gripped the sheets beneath him, clenching his teeth as the pain from Botis' vicious rape still burned through his body. It was Botis pretending to be Ludwig. No matter how many times he told himself that, he still could not shake the image of Ludwig's form forcibly taking him. Even thinking about it made the fear rekindle each time but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even though Kiku's warm rays of healing light could not cure the mental issues he knew he had. Feliciano buried his face in the sheets to cry.

'How can I ever face Ludwig again? What if my body is forever ruined? What if Ludwig looks at me as tainted goods because another demon as marked me?' The worst of the pain was Botis' seed, which still burned within him. Kiku's healing powers were unable to rid his body of that terrible cum. It was disgusting as much as it was painful. 'Ludwig won't want me after this…and I don't blame him.'

"There, I've done what I can." Kiku said as he moved his hands away from Feliciano's backside, their faint light disappearing. "Feli, how do you feel?"

Sadiq helped him to sit up. Feli tried to smile but the corners of his mouth only turned to a frown. "I still hurt inside. His…his…"

"Shh." Sadiq carefully sat Feliciano in his lap, using the top sheet to cover him. "You need time to heal." Sadiq could barely look at Feliciano's face that was now swollen with black and blue. Kiku had healed as much of him as he could. Feliciano's battered and trembling form reminded him of the slave women he would come across back when he was alive. He tried to save some, but couldn't save them all .

"Please…you guys can't tell Ludwig about this."

Kiku and Sadiq looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Feli," Kiku started in a soft tone. "You cannot hide this from Ludwig. He will know something terrible has happened to you; he is a demon, and you are his mate. He can sense it. He will sense Botis all over you."

Feliciano's bottom lip trembled and he turned pleading eyes up at Sadiq. "Ludwig will hate me now!"

"Don't talk like that!" Sadiq softly scolded. "He will not hate you. Nothing was your fault."

"But demons are territorial! Especially with their mates!" Feli pulled at Sadiq's slave collar. "He will find me ugly and disgusting!"

Kiku sat on the bed with them. "Ludwig would never look at you that way. He may be a little difficult to understand, and he will be angry, but Feli, he will not be angry at you. If anything, he will be angry at himself for not being there to protect you." He saw Feliciano bury his face in Sadiq's chest. "Feliciano, did Botis say or do something to put this fear of abandonment in you? Did he tell you that Ludwig wouldn't like you anymore?"

"N-No." He swallowed hard. "B-Botis took the form of Ludwig…the whole time he was raping me. It even…sounded like him! I'm afraid to look at him." He cried again. "How will I ever be able to make love with Ludwig again after what's happened?" Unable to hold back his cries any longer he buried his face in Sadiq's chest and sobbed loudly.

Sadiq wanted to wrap his wings around the smaller man but they were clipped together, forced to remain folded on his back. Instead he just held in a comforting embrace while Kiku tenderly stroked the chestnut brown hair. There was little they could do for their friend other than give support. There was a rapid knocking on the door.

"FELI! I SENSE YOU ARE IN THERE!" Ludwig knocked loudly again. "IT'S ONLY ME AND GILBERT!"

Feliciano turned frightened eyes to Sadiq and Kiku. "I can't speak to him right now!" He whispered. "I'll speak to only Gilbert, but not to Ludwig. Will you tell him for me?"

"FELI!" The pounding was growing louder.

Sadiq moved him from his lap. "I'll take care of them. Wait here." He went to the door. "Back up a moment! I'm coming out!" There was silence as he slipped out from the door. "Feliciano only wishes to see Gilbert."

Ludwig glared. "Why is that? Furthermore, why are you here? Where is your bitch Fiend?"

"I'm allowed free range, believe it or not. You please her right, she'll let you do whatever you want. I can't go very far because she can track me easily. I'm still looking for Heracles, wherever he may be in this realm. I came here to see the rest of you and to search for him. And good thing I did."

"What's happened to Feli?" Ludwig asked. "I demand to know. Now!"

Sadiq smirked. "You can't come in. Not yet. I'm under direct orders from Feli, who, in case you've forgotten, is our 'master'. I take orders from him first." He grinned.

'Brother, let's just do as he says.' Gilbert said through the link and waited for Sadiq to open the door for him.

Ludwig crossed his arms as his brother entered and not he. He glared at Sadiq. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot lie."

"Why can't I know what has happened? I was attacked as well. I need to know what's going on! I can sense something terrible happened with Feliciano. I need to see him."

"Yes, something did happen to him. However, he does not want to see you right now."

Ludwig's eyes slowly widened. "He…he doesn't want to see me? Why not? What have I done?"

Sadiq sighed. "It's a bit more complicated than that…but he is not ready to see you. He's probably telling Gilbert to tell you instead."

"But you know what it is." His eyes burned orange.

"You could say that."

"Let me pass."

"No."

"I said. Let. Me. Pass." Ludwig's tone was dark.

"And I said 'no'." Sadiq turned his back to walk into the room. He sensed Ludwig coming up behind him and on instinct, he kicked back, landing his hoof in the other demon's gut. The force of his horse-like kick sent Ludwig soaring backwards to slam to the floor, coming to a sliding halt.

Ludwig curled up while holding his midsection, trying desperately to catch his breath. The force of the kick wasn't as bad as the last time but it sure as Hell hurt the same! He growled viciously, letting his body ignite with flames. "Damn you! I bet you were just  _waiting_  for that!"

"You wanna go at it?" Sadiq mocked him, urging a brawl to take place. "Come on,  _boy_! Charge at me! Your horns are curved but mine are straight!" He challenged further.

Ludwig struggled to his feet to face the other.

"Come at me, bro."

* * *

"So can you…explain to Ludwig what's happened?" Feliciano looked at Gilbert earnestly.

Gilbert sighed in his mind. 'I think…it would be better if you told Ludwig yourself.'

"But what if Ludwig doesn't like me anymore?"

'He will still like you; he actually does love you. I know it's hard for him to express it, but he will be more supportive than anything! You should be the one telling him all this.'

Feliciano blushed. "But…but I have…I can't get…get  _that_ part of me clean. It hurts so much…like a constant icicle is just freezing my inner muscles. I don't even think I can walk." He sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "How am I going to save everyone now when I am like this?" he slapped his hands to his face. "I'm so useless!"

'No! No, you are not useless! Don't ever say something like that again! This is the work of the Fiends! They're trying to get you to lose your way! Ludwig would have never raped you like that, never! You know that, don't you?'

He nodded. "I do. I do know that. But…seeing that image…and the pain and taunting…and…" he peeked through his fingers. "You know how territorial Ludwig is." He whispered. "I am filled with Botis'…seed. It will not leave me. Ludwig will not want to go back inside of me knowing that beast came in me."

'…Feli, that is something Ludwig has to decide. I know my brother, and he won't care. If anything, he will want to cleanse your body by using his own. He'll reclaim you. That's all.'

"I'm so ashamed…"

Kiku placed his hands on Feli's shoulders. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about. None of this was your fault. If you'd like, perhaps either myself or Gilbert can speak to Ludwig for you."

'I still think Feli should tell Ludwig himself.' Gilbert pointed out once again.

"And I believe we should give Feli some time to rest, and to also give Ludwig time to think things over, before he acts out in an irrational manner."

Feliciano nodded. "Will one of you tell Ludwig for me then? Please? I don't want to face him like this."

'What if he wants to see you?'

"I'm not ready to see him yet. Tell him I wish to stay in my chambers for a while. Let Seere know as well that I plan to stay in here…until I feel better. Both you go and speak to him, but tell Sadiq take me to my quarters." Feliciano could only hope that Ludwig wouldn't be angry with him for what happened. He knew he shouldn't think that way but he couldn't help it. 'Please Ludwig…please don't hate me.'

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig asked from inside one of the spare rooms where Kiku and Gilbert stood before him. "Why haven't I seen Feliciano yet?"

Kiku calmly spoke first. "Feliciano has run in to a bit of trouble."

"A bit? What do you mean?"

"Well," Kiku continued. "He was brutally attacked by another demon." He saw Ludwig's tail twitch.

'It was Botis.' Gilbert came out and said it. 'Feli has been raped and beaten by him, but your dogs and Antonio were able to kill him.' Kiku glared at the bluntness of his words.

Ludwig's eyes widened and his breath stilled. For a moment he wasn't sure what he had heard, or perhaps he didn't hear it right. "W-What are you saying? You mean that it was Botis who attacked and raped him?" He repeated in a slow, even tone.

Kiku nodded. "Yes. It's a terrible thing that has happened. I healed him the best I could, but his insides are still damaged. It is more mental than physical, for you see, Botis did not use his image to rape…but rather  _yours_."

"Mine? You mean he disguised himself as me?" Ludwig growled, clenching his fists. "Surely Feli knows that it wasn't actually me?"

'He does know.' Gilbert answered. 'The problem is, I don't think he can shake the image of you raping him. He's going to think that every time you guys do it. And knowing Feli, and how sweet he is, it won't be easy to bring him back."

Ludwig looked down at the floor as he pictured his sweet little Feli a crying heep on the bed while trying to mate with him. The image hurt, making him rub at his chest. "W-What else did…did that bastard do?"

Kiku cleared his throat. "I'll let Gilbert go into…the harsh details." He plugged his ears.

Gilbert would have rolled his eyes if he had any. 'He drank Feli's blood and came inside him. Feliciano keeps saying that his seed burns, and its very cold. It's bothering him, and on top of all the other problems that come with forced entry…well…I know first hand.' He lowered his head bit. 'I know what he's feeling. I didn't have time to feel it for long after they ripped my limbs off-'

"Enough, Gilbert. Speak no more of this." He motioned for Kiku to speak. "What is your take on this, Kiku? Why did Botis attack Feli? I was attacked as well right before it happened. Someone wanted me to not interfere. Was it Seere? Is he in on this?"

Kiku folded his hands in front of him. "I believe Seere had nothing to do with it. The Fiends sent Botis here. The demon had been plotting this attack for awhile."

"I agree." Said Ludwig. "He used the fake cries of my brother to lure me away from Feli."

"Aside from that…I think the reason he used your image was to break Feli's will and trust. As we all know, our little demon angel will believe anything you tell him. He is very sweet and gullible. He's willing to trust anyone, to help them if he can. He wants to be known as Feliciano the Merciful, not Feliciano the Coward." Kiku lowered his voice then, leaning in closer to Ludwig. "The Fiends are terrified of Feliciano."

"How so?" Ludwig whispered back. Gilbert wiggled his way in to hear as well.

"I did an experiment in this realm. I was able to use my enlightened powers to calm the rage in a demon. Once I calmed the anger and rage, the demon became normal. The demon was at rest; he was relaxed and smiling. He was happy."

'What does that have to do with anything?' Gilbert asked.

"Seere wants to bring this realm back to the way he remembers it. I believe these Fiends, when they took over, used their powers to make these demons forget who they are. They turned them evil; they have filled their subjects with rage, jealously, fear, and distrust. The more people you have who are fearful and vicious…the stronger they become."

Ludwig stroked his chin. "Just like what we do. We feed off of the humans' fear to stay strong."

"Yes, however, you are not doing it to your own kind like the Fiends are. This is why I believe the Dark One betrayed all of you. The Dark One will use these demons who have forgotten themselves as an army. It will promise them freedom from the Fiends, which they will believe. Once the Dark One has them, then I fear we will be at a loss. The Dark One will control all the realms save for the Light World."

'The only one who can possibly get into the Light World is Feli.' Gilbert pointed out. 'He is part angel.'

Ludwig turned back to Kiku. "Do you think that's why the Fiends pushed for Feliciano's rape? Are they trying to do away with his angel side and fill him with rage and fear?"

"It is a strong possibility. They know how much Feliciano loves you, Ludwig. They can control you by controlling him. They can keep Feliciano from using his light powers to fear their demons from their memory loss and hatred. These Fiends fear the light that flows in our friend. The Dark One does as well."

"So what can we do? How can I get Feli to trust me? How can we heal his spirit?" Ludwig hoped Kiku had an answer for he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions.

"You have to constantly show him that he is loved by you. He fears you will not want him now that he was taken by another demon. You must be comforting. Do not insult or scold him when he is feeling scared. Try not to talk about it. Keep conversations light and happy. But most of all, show him that you still love him no matter what. Don't think of him as 'tainted' or 'dirty', for that's how he sees himself right now. Do you understand?"

Ludwig nodded. "I do. I'm not goo at expressing myself…but I will work very hard to do it for Feli. But I do want to see him. Please, let me see him?"

Gilbert nodded. 'I'll go ask him.'

* * *

'Bastards. I will kill all of them. All there are. There will be no mercy.'

Ivan lay on the floor of his cell, still chained and battered. Only this time, he was not just lying there in a drugged stupor. Instead, he was picking at the lock of his helmet. Alfred's hug in the arena had brought him back to reality, at least a little bit. In the other cell he could hear Alfred being raped by the demon guards. Ivan was going to put an end to it. All of it. He was using the bone tip of his skeleton wings, which he had ripped out shortly ago. The blood pooled down his back and over the iron scales. He didn't care. The sounds of Alfred's defeated cries and moans forced the tip to work the lock faster.

The lock clicked.

Ivan paused.

The broken wing dropped to the floor to join the other.

Sitting up slowly, Ivan slipped his fingers underneath the rip, gave a tug, and opened the helmet. He slipped it off his head, taking in deep gulps of air as he was finally rid of the iron helmet. Brushing away his greasy bangs, he tossed the helmet across the cell and set his gaze upon the chains holding him. Ivan smiled, and it continued to grow and grow. The wide grin curled up passed his ears and temples before the shark teeth revealed themselves; with a few bites, he broke the chains.

Now free, he pulled out all the pins in his legs and instead stuck them inside his tail. It was easy to ignore the pain in his body. In fact, he could barely feel any pain at all. Perfect. Walking towards the door, he gave it one swift kick with his foot and it broke in half, straight down the middle. Ivan could feel his heart beating rapidly and his veins pulsing with adrenaline. He followed the sounds of Alfred's groans; his lover was very close. Right before him was a cell door that was left open but a demon guard was standing there. Ivan could hear and sense the other demons taking his lover.

With a wide grin he approached the guard quickly, took the face in his hand, and crushed the skull. Turning to the door, he looked inside to see four demons surrounding his Alfred, three holding him down while another was having his way. They didn't notice him enter the room. They would know soon though. Ivan shot out his tail to pierce through the demon that was raping Alfred. The demon let out a surprised gasp of pain before being pulled out and away from Alfred. The other demon guards were frozen in shock for a second, and that's when Ivan attacked. His hands shot out to grip a throat each, squeezing tight while the third demon tried to escape. Piercing their necks, Ivan let them drop and sped after the other. The demon barely reached the door when Ivan was on him. The guard struggled in Ivan's hold, trying to call for help but it was cut short. Ivan had stretched his jaws to bite off the demon's head and let the body fall to the floor in a boneless heap. The other two were squirming or clawing along the floor, trying to stop the bleeding in their necks. Ivan walked over to them, looking down at their forms with disgust and revenge. Lifting his foot he brought it down one the guards' head, purposefully adding slow pressure while savoring the sounds of the skull cracking. Once it was fully smashed, he turned his attention to the other and smiled with his teeth.

The third demon tried to crawl away but Ivan caught him by the ankle, holding him upside down. Taking a moment to enjoy the squirming, he readied his claws to pierce flesh. With a strong swipe across the belly he opened up deep gashes that spilled out with guts and blood. Enjoying the sounds of the demon choking in agonizing pain, Ivan sung the body around with such force against the wall that it cracked, falling to the floor in a twist heap of flesh. And then, there was the last demon, the one that had been raping Alfred. Ivan saw the demon holding the hole in his chest and moaning. He had an idea.

Ivan walked over to Alfred, who was sitting up on the floor and watching the whole scene take place. His lover was battered, bloodied, tortured, and exhausted. Using his powerful jaws he broke all the chains and clips on Alfred's body. Ivan held out his hand, Alfred took it, and he pulled him up. At first, neither one moved until the need to be near the other was strong enough to break the hold. Alfred threw his arms around him without a word.

"Kill the demon." Ivan said to him. "Right there. Kill him."

Alfred looked in the direction Ivan was pointing and saw the demon who had been raping in on the floor in pain and wounded. Without another word, he limped over to the demon whose dick was in him just a short while ago. Alfred lifted one foot, stretching out his talons before forcefully clutching the demon's groin. With a tug he ripped the entire organ off, listing to the screams of the demon. He smashed the cock under his foot and swiftly became annoyed at the screams. With a screech of his own, he leapt in the air and soared downward to sink his full talons into the demon, just like catching some prey. Alfred set to violently tearing at the demons body and face with his teeth and claws while the talons held the other down. When finished, Alfred removed himself from the demon and turned to Ivan. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he limped over to his lover.

"Let's get out of here." Alfred said in a harsh whisper. "Together."

* * *

Feliciano stepped out of the hot water and slipped on his robe, trying not to look at himself in the large mirror. He had both Antonio and Matthew floating nearby in his vision so he could have some company. Sadiq was in the other room standing guard for him. He wondered what Kiku and Gilbert were saying to Ludwig, or rather how they were saying it? Any minute he expected Ludwig to burst through the door, which he hoped the demon wouldn't do. The idea of Ludwig touching him had gone from yearning to complete and utter  _fear_. He hated what Botis did to him! Feli knew he would have gotten over the rape after awhile but using Ludwig to further the damage was what hurt the most. That and the cum still inside him. He couldn't stand for long and had to sit down on the vanity stool.

' _Are you alright, Feli?_ ' Matthew asked him. ' _Should we get Sadiq_?'

"It's nothing to be worried about. Just my…um…you know." He blushed sadly.

' _Oh. Yes._ ' Matthew turned away, bashful.

Antonio spoke next. ' _Whatever drug he gave you was enough to subdue me. If only he hadn't used it this never would have happened._ '

Feliciano gave him a small smile. "I don't blame you at all, Tony."

Matthew sniffled. ' _Why does everything have to be so terrible? Why can't we just live in peace and be happy?_ '

' _Peace is a falsehood, Mattie_.' Answered Antonio. ' _It can never be achieved. You learn to live with it, and do your best to keep you and your loved ones safe and at peace for as long as you can. The world is a lost cause. Always has and always will be, until the end of time.'_

Matthew lowered his eyes. ' _That just seems so sad_.'

"It is sad." Feliciano lowered his lashes.

* * *

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Kiku showed up at the chamber door and found it locked. He knocked on the wood and Sadiq answered. Ludwig gave a frown. "Where is Feli? I wish to see him."

"He having a bath right now." Sadiq closed the door behind him.

"Sadiq," Kiku stepped in front of them. "Would it be possible for me to go and speak to Feli first? I think it would be best for Ludwig to speak to him. I have an idea."

Sadiq thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, Kiku may enter." He opened the door for his kitsune friend but ignored Ludwig.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ludwig asked him with a hint of annoyance. "Like being with Merkova?"

"Hmph. I do plan on leaving in a few minutes but I want to make sure that Feli is alright before I do."

Ludwig shook his head. "Kiku can take over from here. I'd rather you not spend so much time here and end up bringing that demon bitch here where she could hurt Feli." 'Gilbert, say something witty to him. Something mean. You're good at that.'

Gilbert would have glared at him but instead turned his link to Sadiq's. 'Better run along back to your pussy wagon. You've got some heavy petting to do.'

Sadiq glared at him and said, "Smoke my pole you albino lab rat reject." And pushed past them.

'He knows we're right,' Gilbert said 'About him leaving before Merkova shows up. If he didn't believe it, those hooves would be ankle deep in my gut.'

"Tell me about it." Ludwig rubbed his own belly where Sadiq had kicked.

'Hey quick question? I'm really curious. That one time you fucked him, did you see your dick poking out from that gaping hole in is stomach? It's pretty close to his lower back and groin- OW! OW WOW OW WOWWOWOW!'

Ludwig growled angrily while tugging and twisting at Gilbert's ear. "YOU ARE UNBEARABLE SOME TIMES!" Kiku peeked his head out and Ludwig released Gilbert immediately. "Well?"

"He will speak to you. But he wishes that you remain outside the bathroom door. It's not that he doesn't want to see you…it's just that he is worried with how he looks. I suggest you do as he asks."

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "I will. May I come in now?" Kiku stepped aside for him and Ludwig entered, heading over to the bathroom door. He gave a soft knock. "Feli? It's Ludwig."

"…hi Ludwig." He almost couldn't get it out.

"Hi. I'm standing outside the door just as you asked. Feli…I'm not mad at you. Not at all."

"…I know."

Ludwig put his hand to the door. "I really wish you would come out. Nothing is your fault." He was silent for a moment and waited for an answer. When nothing came he kept talking. "Gilbert and Kiku told me about how Botis…did what he did. You know I would never act like that, right?"

Feliciano wiped away his tears and leaned against the door, wanting to be close to Ludwig but still keeping a distance. "I know. I just…need some time."

"I can give you that."

"But I need you to be patient. You still have demon instincts…"

Ludwig bit his bottom lip. "Yes, that's true, but I know how to control them. I won't lose control. I swear it to you. When have I ever been dishonest?" Feliciano was still silent on the other side of the door. "Please, Feli, come out of there." No one was around to hear him speak. "I just want to hold you. Knowing something terrible has happened and I wasn't able to protect you will haunt me for centuries to come." He waited for an answer.

Feliciano slid down to the floor against the door after Ludwig's last words. He knew how hard it was for Ludwig to show his sensitive side. While he truly believed Ludwig's feelings it was his own that were doubting him. He didn't trust himself with Ludwig. He loved Ludwig so much that he wanted to be as perfect and as pure as possible for him. Ludwig was always protecting him, so one of the few things he could give back was honest love and a pure heart. He could belong to Ludwig and no other. His demon mate was the only one who could ever see him naked or make love to him. But now he was tainted. Ludwig may not care about that, but he did. His body would eventually heal, but what about his brain and heart?

'I'm sorry, Ludwig. If only we had never come here. If only things were different…' He briefly wondered what Seere thought about this whole mess, or if he was behind it? But then he remembered his talk with the elder demon. The wise demon had told him to always, no matter what, to see the good. Seere said that was his gift to give the demon race. And he wanted to give it. He would show everyone kindness, compassion, and do his best to find the good in everyone. 'But some are just mean and rotten…they have no good in them. Like Botis.' His eyes narrowed a bit. 'Damn that demon and what he did to me!' His eyes turned glowing red and he grit his teeth, letting out a series of low growls.

With a gasp he stopped himself as he realized just how angry he was getting. Never had he felt that angry before! Was this the demon part of him? Was this his demon rage like Ludwig and the others sometimes have? If it was then he didn't like it, not at all. It scared him. He had even forgotten what he was angry about. He just felt  _rage_. 'But can a coward like me even have rage?' He gripped his hair in his fists. 'ARRRRGH! I'm so confused!'

"Feli? Are you still there?"

"Ludwig?" He turned to the door.

"Oh, good. You're still there. Are you ready to come out now? I really want to see you."

Amber eyes lowered to the floor for a moment. 'See the good…Ludwig speaks honestly…see the good.' He stood up slowly, straightening his back. 'Be strong for once…be strong for Ludwig. He's being strong for you right now.'

Ludwig took a step back, hoping that he would see that black handle turn and pull open. 'Come on, Feli…don't be afraid of me…' He heard a sound, a 'click'. The door opened. He held his breath and remained still so as to not startle Feli.

When Feliciano emerged from the room with his head and eyes lowered in a long robe he could immediately sense the difference in aura. The normal happy, light, and very warm aura that often surrounds Feli was now dark and fearful. The worst of it was the smell of Botis all around him. Those demons know how to mark their territory, and Botis did it well. Ludwig clenched his fists, digging his claws into the palms. His first instinct was to reclaim his mate but he had promised to not hurt him. That was for another day when Feliciano would be able to trust him. But those thoughts faded away when Feliciano finally lifted his face. Red-rimmed eyes accompanied a large bruise on his cheek and a dark scar on the bottom lip. The rest of his body was probably covered in scars and welts too.

They stared at each other for a moment until it was Ludwig who made the first move. He pulled his small lover into a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go. He buried his nose in the chestnut hair, squeezing so tight he pushed Feliciano's wings painfully together. His lover didn't cry out, instead, Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's waist and held him back.

"Can you ever forgive me for not being there to protect you?" Ludwig asked softly. "If not, I'll understand."

Feliciano's answer came in a muffled sob. He buried his face against Ludwig's burning chest, not caring about the heat burning his facial wounds.

"I was tricked. Someone pretended to be Gilbert calling for me, and you were with Seere, so figuring you were safe I left to help him. Instead, Gilbert was fine. I was set up. I was hit on the head with something blunt and knocked out. That's when your attack happened." He growled softly. "Botis may have done this to you, but someone set him up to do it. When I find out who it was, I'll kill them myself."

"But…but why do this to me?"

"They want to break your spirit. The Fiends. They're trying to hit you where it hurts. They know how pure and trustful you are, so they are attacking those virtues to turn you evil."

He sniffled. "Just like them. So much rage and fear here, Ludwig…it scares me!" he whispered. "I want to go back to the way things once were! When we were dukes."

"We will have that again. We just have to be patient."

From the back stood Gilbert and Kiku watching the two embrace. They both wore sad smiles, pleased that Feli was comfortable enough to hug him but distraught that such an act had to happen to their friend. Kiku spoke to Gilbert through the link.

'This takes great strength on Feli's part. I am must proud of him.'

'Yeah, and my brother isn't too bad at this stuff either! I raised him well, my little bro.'

Feliciano finally lifted his head to see Ludwig, resting his chin on the strong chest. "He looked…just like you. He made the perfect image of you."

"That's part of his powers. He carries the magic of deception in him. But you needn't worry about him anymore. He's gone now. The dogs saw to that."

There was another voice that joined the room. It was Sadiq again. "Hey guys? Don't mean to interrupt, but look who I found on my way out?" Sadiq grinned and stepped to the side as two dark figures entered the room.

Feliciano clung to Ludwig, trembling.

'Holy shit!' Gilbert gasped out, to all to them. 'It's Ivan and Alfred!'

Ivan walked in with Alfred's arm slung over a shoulder, holding the other demon up. Both were still covered in dirt, grime, and blood- images of hardship and torture. They barely looked like themselves. Ivan's hair had grown longer and so did Alfred's. Their eyes were clouded, hazy with exhaust.

'My brother!' Matthew said to Feli. 'My brother is back!' Feliciano left Ludwig's arms to hurry over to the two demons, calling Matthew along the way. 'Brother!'

Alfred barely recognized the ghostly image of his brother. But when he did, he moved away from Ivan to speak softly with him.

Ivan let him go and turned his attention to Gilbert, ignore everyone else. Gilbert turned away from him. Ivan frowned. Everyone watched carefully, curious as to what Ivan or Gilbert would do.

If Gilbert wouldn't look at him then Ivan would have to make him. Moving over to the albino demon he grabbed the arm and pulled the other towards him. Gilbert didn't make a move or a sound. Ivan stared at him, noticing that now his lover's lips were stitched as well, with silver thread. Magic. Ivan's white brows went up in remorse for Gilbert's current stitches; something brought on by one of the Fiend's minions or the Fiends themselves. Pleased to see his other lover again after so long, Ivan brought Gilbert's lips into a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle, and warm. Ivan had missed him so, and put all of his love and longing into that one little kiss. Like a fairytale ending, the stitches in Gilbert's lips snipped and cracked, disappearing from sight.

Gilbert let out a breath and took in a few deep gulps air once they were gone.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano gasped in shock. "Your lips!" 'A true love's first kiss! I knew Ivan loved him!'

Gilbert had wanted to speak, to tell Ivan how happy he was, but all he could do was open his mouth so he could see there was no tongue. Ivan seemed to notice, but instead of saying anything he pulled him into a hug, and that's how they remained.

Sadiq clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that the gangs' all here, nothing has ended. We still have a lot of shit in front of us."

Ludwig took control, keeping Feliciano in his arms. "First orders. Get Ivan and Alfred cleaned and bandaged. They'll need food and blood, someone see to it that they get it."

"But wait," Kiku started. "That 'gang' isn't all here. We haven't seen Francis in a long while."

'He's pining for Arthur.' Said Gilbert. 'Arthur is the only one of us still missing.'

"Oh no he isn't." Came a new voice that entered the room. This time it was Seere. "I just found someone at my door." He smiled softly and stepped aside to let Francis walk in carrying Arthur, who still had a fish's bottom. No one said a word as Arthur scanned the room.

"What the hell has become of us? We look like a rag-tag team of street walkers."

* * *

Feliciano was finally cleaned, dressed, and sitting propped up in bed with a tray of food placed in front of him. So much had happened today that his head was spinning. So much so that he didn't really have an appetite, which was extremely odd for him. Feli knew he was the type who could eat while having the flu, but now he was only nibbling on the meat placed in front of him. Kiku was in the room with him in kitsune form, while Ludwig and Gilbert seemed to want to wait on him hand and foot. Feliciano hated the fact that he was skeptical of Ludwig being here with him, but it was reassuring to know that others were in the room with him. It was just so hard to trust Ludwig after what had happened. What if someone possesses this Ludwig right here in front of him?

"You're not eating?" Ludwig asked him. "I hope you're not planning on giving it to the dogs?" Bones, Viper, and Hellbeast were asleep around the base of the bed.

"No, I'm just not hungry." It wasn't just his stomach but his backside still burned with the icy fire of Botis' essence. He tried not to let it show too much.

'It's been a long day.' Said Gilbert. 'It'll take some time for your appetite to come back.'

Feliciano took a small drink of the blood grape wine. "Gilbert, if you want to go with Ivan…you have my permission." He smiled softly at the albino.

Gilbert grinned. 'I'm supposed to be your slave. I shouldn't leave.'

Amber eyes gazed at him. "It's fine. You have my permission. Just be in the shadows when you do."

Ludwig watched his brother quickly leave. "You spoil him."

"He loves Ivan." Feli answered. "I can't keep him here knowing that he wants to be with Ivan. It was true love's kiss that broke the stitches on Gilbert's mouth! A bit of a dark fairytale…but romantic all the same!" He gave a smile.

Ludwig frowned. "That's not one of your smiles."

"It isn't?"

"No. Did Botis take away your smiles as well?"

Feliciano's brows furrowed sadly as he looked at Ludwig. "I…I'm sorry…Ludwig. I'm trying really hard to-" Ludwig stopped him by moving the tray away.

"Don't apologize. I fear Botis has taken away you smiles as well. Those smiles that are your trademark." 'A stupid simpleton smile with a big heart.'

"I don't…really have anything to smile about right now. After all that has happened. I mean, I'm glad we're all back together. Tomorrow we'll all meet for a meeting…and…and everything will be okay, right?"

Ludwig blew out the beside candle. "It's late. You should rest." He glanced at the bed. "Where am I sleeping?"

Feliciano shifted his eyes to the side. "I…I can't have you in this bed. Not yet. Please don't be mad?"

"I'm not. I fully understand. Where would you like to me to be? I still need to be near you to protect you."

"Um…maybe…outside the chamber doors?" He hated to put Ludwig outside the room, but the image of 'Ludwig' looming over him with that grin was enough to terrify him. 'I know it's not true! So why do I keep having these doubts?' "I have Antonio and Matthew with me to keep watch. And Kiku is here too. I'll be alright in here, so long as you keep watch outside the doors?" He tried to smile again, but at this point even he knew it wasn't a real Vargas smile.

Ludwig gave a curt nod. "I'll sleep outside the doors. Call if you need anything." Feliciano nodded and he left the room without another word.

Feliciano slumped in the bed, feeling his backside aching and his eyes bringing forth new tears. He had hurt Ludwig's feelings. 'Why can't you pull it together, Feli? You're just a stupid weakling like everyone says you are! Your gym teacher was right!' With his hands pressed against his face he cried silent tears, slipping further under the covers. He felt both Antonio and Matthew leave his body to float around him. There was a pressure on his pillow, and he turned to see Kiku, in kitsune form, curling above his head. The whimpering of Bones caught his attention, unable to stop the large beast that joined him on the bed. Feliciano smiled at all his friends surrounding him, trying to keep him safe. He then thought of Ludwig and how hurt his demon lover must feel knowing that he was outcast and the others were welcomed.

'I'm sorry, Ludwig. Maybe I really am just a stupid, fearful, selfish person.'

* * *

Outside the door, Ludwig sat on the floor with his arms crossed and a weapon on his belt. Someone was walking this way. He reached for his dagger.

**End Chapter 20 TBC**

*****There will be a surprise character showing up in the next chapter!*****

 


	21. Chapter 21

*****Wow, fast update! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work!**

*****Warning: Language, violence, dark themes, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**Who can turn the world on with her smile?** _ _**  
** _ _**Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?** _ _**  
** _ _**Well it's you girl, and you should know it** _ _**  
** _ __**With each glance and every little movement you show it**

_**Love is all around, no need to waste it** _ _**  
** _ _**You can have a town, why don't you take it** _ _**  
** _ __**You're gonna make it after all!** **–Mary Tyler Moore Theme** **  
**

**Chapter 21: Shallow Smiles**

The room was dark, dank, and cold. Built deep under Seere's castle, very few knew of its existence. It was more cavern-like with dirt walls and cobblestone floors. The only light came from the torches that glowed red, giving the room, and the demons inside each a haunting glow. In the center sat a table with each demon in a stone chair, its top bare of food or drink. They were not here for casual dining or drink but to discuss the recent events and how to proceed. Here they were all equals again. Seere, as the main host and lord, sat at the head of the table. Arthur was the only one who chose not to sit but rather pace the length of the table.

"Everyone is accounted for?" Arthur made a quick head count. "Good. Did anyone see you coming?" He looked at Sadiq.

"Nope. I got permission to go out and stretch my legs after- ah, never mind." Sadiq smiled at Ludwig who was giving him a disapproving glance.

"Alfred and Ivan, are you both up for this?" Arthur asked the patched up demons.

Ivan simply nodded without a word but Alfred chose to speak, his voice still raw and raspy. "We want to see this place fall."

"Good, then everyone is on board." Arthur turned his eyes to Feliciano. "What about you?" He wouldn't answer. "Feli?"

"Hm?" Feliciano looked up at the sound of his name.

"Are you listening?" Arthur asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm listening."

Arthur began. "As we all know the Dark One betrayed us. His plan for me was to control my form so it could freely walk through the realms. The plan was to get the humans and demons to fully trust and believe in It, so that when It turned back to its real form the subjects would be ripe for the picking. The Dark One knew the Fiends could fight it off in the current form. However, as a human warlock, It would be able to gain control quickly, going unnoticed. By winning over every human and demon the Dark One could easily break through the barriers and enter the realms, taking over with the large amount of fear It possessed. But, the Dark One underestimated my powers," Arthur smirked. "And It forgot how much I know. So my escape was easy, but dangerous."

Ludwig raised his hand to speak. "Where is the Dark One now?"

"Back in the human realm, taking over there. It hasn't reached us yet."

"So what are we to do?" Ivan finally spoke, squeezing Gilbert's hand for comfort.

"Well," Arthur turned to Seere. "Seere has an idea about that."

All demon eyes turned to Seere.

"What I say does not leave this room." The old demon warned. "We must seek out the aid of the Light World."

"That's rubbish." Ludwig sneered. "We cannot touch the Light World. Our bodies cannot handle the bright glowing light they produce."

Seere looked at Feliciano. "That doesn't pertain to all of us." Feliciano looked around at the others staring at him. "We have a half angel who has the power and ability to walk the grounds of the Light World."

"I would have to go alone?" Feliciano asked him, swallowing hard.

"I could go with you." Kiku offered. "I am not a demon nor an angel, but an enlightened entity." Feliciano smiled. He had Antonio and Matthew as well.

"Francis can go with him." Arthur offered.

"Me?" Francis pointed to himself.

"Yes. You are a golem, made from earth and magic." Arthur rubbed his shoulders. "I have every confidence in you, my love."

Francis crossed his arms. "I'm a phantom, not a golem."

"Whatever you say, love." Arthur kissed his cheek.

'But how can the Light World help us?' Gilbert asked, and Ludwig restated the question out loud to Seere, since he couldn't hear the link.

"They can help awaken the light power within our friend." He motioned to Feliciano. "Once he knows the kind of power he wields we can easily defeat the Fiends. No one at this table has the ability to defeat the Fiends like our little friend does." He smiled at Feli. "He can do it without even lifting a finger."

Feliciano blushed, sinking down into his chair as all eyes were still focused on him.

"I have a mutual friend in the Light Word whom I've already spoken to. He will be waiting at the dimension gates, a place were only non-demons can enter. The rest of us wouldn't be able to walk on the path leading there, we'd fall through or explode."

Ivan spoke next. "Leaving such an important task to someone like Feli isn't a wise idea."

"I would agree." Sadiq seconded. "However, Feli is the only one who can do all this. We have little choice."

Arthur drummed his fingers on the top of Francis' chair. "He's going to have to do it whether he wants to or not." Green yes looked into amber. "I understand you've recently gone through a hard time. The Fiends set that up to happen, to make you feel fear, rage, and doubt. These feelings will hinder you finding your way into the Light World and learning about your other powers. You're going to need to get over what happened to you. It can't be undone, so move on from it."

"Shut up, Arthur." Alfred finally spoke. "That's easy for you to say since something of that nature has never happened to you."

'That's right.' Added Gilbert. 'Don't speak of things you haven't experience with.'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were running a bloody support group here!" Arthur sneered.

"All of you! Shut it." Ludwig slammed his fist on the table. "We will no longer speak of this! Moving on…" He looked at Seere. "Just what sort of powers will it take for Feliciano to defeat the Fiends?"

The old demon stroked his beard. "He has to give the Fiends what they fear the most. I cannot say, for it is up to our little angel here to figure it out. Once he figures it out on his own, the power will be all the stronger, and the Fiends will perish."

Feliciano wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. There was so much pressure being put on him along with puzzles and riddles, which he was never good at. Now they wanted him to go to Light World? It was up to him to defeat the Fiends? That's what everyone had been saying but he just couldn't believe it to be true. The only bright side to all this was how far he had come from that little boy who was afraid of his own shadow- the little boy would never amount to anything. Yet now, the fate and future of the realms rest in his hands.  _His_. Someone who could barely defend himself and hardly drive a car. He, who couldn't always hold down alcohol, had a hard time digesting raw vegetables, or separate the yoke from an egg without the assistance of a kitchen tool. He who couldn't climb the rope in gym class or do the mile run within the time limit! He who always ran away. How was he to be a hero? He couldn't be a hero and save the world! He would only end up letting everyone down, and then they would hate him forever…especially Ludwig. To fail in Ludwig's eyes would be his greatest sadness.

"What else can the rest of us do?" Sadiq asked.

Arthur turned to him. "You have the greatest advantage of all of us- you're sleeping with the enemy."

"I'm a slave. I do what I'm told."

'Yeah right, as if most healthy males could say 'no' to offered sex.' Gilbert turned to him.

Sadiq shimmied his wings. "I represent the Voluptuous Ones. It's a part of me, and she's not a complaining."

Ivan lifted his eyes to Sadiq. "She's a Fiend, not a woman. She will not be so easily fooled or charmed."

"Now I beg to differ." Sadiq wagged his finger at Ivan. "Lust has no boundaries."

"Moving on-" Ludwig needed to stop this conversation. "So how does him sleeping with the enemy help us?"

Arthur answered. "Simple. He can keep her occupied and busy. That way, she is staying away from the other Fiends."

Gilbert smirked. 'Hear that, Sadiq? Your dick will be working overtime.'

"It's not a job if you like what you do." He snickered.

"As for the other two, Nerissa and Griot." Arthur looked at everyone at the table. "Alfred and Ivan need to remain hidden for awhile, so they cannot help with this."

Seere spoke, "I will handle Griot. Someone needs to keep an eye on Nerissa. Do not be fooled by that curly, bouncy gold hair and smoldering eyes- she's a spider and will lure you into her den."

"I'll assign myself to her." Ludwig offered. "Once Feli leaves for the Light World, I, as a slave, will need to be owned by someone. I will offer myself to her."

'Fancy blondes now?' Gilbert chuckled at him.

"No. She is also very strict and stubborn, the same as I."

"So you can be boring together?" Sadiq added and most got a chuckle from that. Ludwig crossed his arms.

"It's settled then." Arthur snapped his fingers. "We have a plan. Gilbert, you will keep an eye on Ivan and Alfred, make sure they are healed and get back to normal. No zombies. Sadiq will take care of Merkova. Seere has Griot, and Ludwig has Nerissa. Francis and Kiku will accompany Feliciano to the Light World. I will begin conjuring up my old, ancient magic in order to keep the Dark One from finding us. If I can, I may be able to find a way to control the Dark One. I will need a quiet place to work and study."

"My library." Seere offered. "It is full of knowledge."

"Perfect. We have our plan. Now, Seere, when should Feliciano leave for the Light World?"

"Allow me to send word to my friend first so he can be there to meet him. But Feli, you should be spending more time with the Fiends so they come to accept you. Can you be with them tomorrow at their public hearings?"

Feliciano gave a little nod. "Y-Yes, I can." Public hearing? What in the world did that mean? It wouldn't be something like the humans did…

* * *

In his chambers, Feliciano had only him and the dogs with him as he readied himself for bed. Ludwig had to sit across the room, still needed for protection but was not allowed to touch his lover. He was tempted to say something, however, when Feli started to fully undress before him. For someone who was just raped he could easily undress, unless he had forgotten who was in the room with him. Ludwig stared at the pale body as it was exposed to him; the tight ass that would grip his cock so sweetly…those long legs that would wrap around his waist…those lips crying out for 'more' and 'faster'. His cock stirred to life at the thought of reclaiming Feli on the bed, using his grip on the angel wings to thrust easily. It was not just his lust for Feli but the need to feel loved by the smaller demon as well. Knowing his Feli was hurting so much tugged at his heartstrings more than anything else, second only to the death of his brother. As much as he wanted to pounce on his lover he knew it was not the right time. Disgracing Feli further would only disgrace himself tenfold, and Ludwig cared too much for the smaller demon.

He watched from the shadows as Feli climbed into bed, still naked, and settled under the covers. Amber eyes finally met his, which he could see still held doubt. The next words to pass through those pink lips surprised him. "Will you kiss me goodnight?" Ludwig got up and went over to him, seeing the fear but saying nothing. Instead he planted a kiss on Feliciano's forehead. The smell of Botis was still covering him…meaning the demon's seed still burrowed deep within his lover's bowels. The image of that disgusting demon hurting his lover-

"Ludwig? You're hard."

Feliciano's blunt words startled him. He knew that he was but didn't expect his mate to say anything about it. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Amber eyes looked up at him with sadness. "You must really hate me…I'm tainted."

"Never. I could never hate you, Feli. It's not your fault."

"But…but that demon…that…that  _bastard_ …has made me scared of you!" Rarely did Feli ever curse. "I know I shouldn't be afraid of you! But…but I… I can't…!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Feli…" he wanted to pull the smaller demon in his arms and kiss away those thick tears. He wanted to run his hands all over that pale and supple body, to thrust in deep and hard, tasting the sweetness that was Feliciano Vargas. "I will not lie. It is hard for me to contain myself around you. I love and desire you. Do not forget that I am a demon and I cannot always control the way my body feels. However, I can control myself from acting on those lustful feelings."

Feliciano sniffled. "I hate how I feel right now, Ludwig. I hate how I can't give you what you want…as your lover and demon mate. I always seem to fail you…"

Ludwig sat on the bed. "You didn't fail me. What Botis did to you was despicable. It was a terrible cheap trick. It is up to you to fight this fear, Feli. I cannot do it for you."

"I want to be with you, Ludwig. I'm just…I'm afraid because-" He stopped when Ludwig took his chin in his hand.

"You did nothing wrong. I still love and lust for you, my demon mate." Being this close to Feli, smelling his scent and rich lifeblood made his mouth water. Feliciano saw, or rather, smelt it. "I can control myself. I will not touch you…but may I…kiss you?" It was a simple request.

Feliciano bit his lip. "O-okay."

Ludwig kissed him full on the mouth, keeping it slow and gentle. He didn't want Feli to get scared. With any hope, the gentle kiss would heighten sexual excitement within the demon and he'd respond back. Instead, Feliciano pulled away from him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No…you didn't. I just…that's enough for now. Okay?" His eyes were pleading. "Okay?"

His shoulders lowered a little. "Okay." Ludwig stroked the cheek that was bruised. "Your inner muscles ache you, don't they?"

Feli nodded. "It's his…you know. I can't get it out." He whispered. "It's so cold it burns."

"Demon seed is unlike that of a human."

"But yours never did this."

"That's because you wanted it and your demon body accepted it. You did not want Botis, and part of his power is…doing things like that. His race of demons should be wiped out. It will go away after a few more days." 'Stop looking at me like that.' No one had a sadder and more pathetic look than Feliciano. Ludwig's heart began to beat faster. 'He's so…'

"Ludwig?"

"Yes Feli?"

"Do you think that I can…defeat the Fiends?" He looked bashful.

"No one can predict the future. If you learn about your light powers then I believe you will be able to defeat them. The only powers we've seen you perform is your fast flying and unbearable screaming." Ludwig's ears were still ringing from that time. "It would be nice for you to find some…manlier powers?" He smiled humorously and was pleased when a tiny smile touched Feli's lips. "Can I get a real smile from you?"

Feliciano's eyes were downcast. "I don't…feel much like smiling. I hope I can as the days go on."

Ludwig nodded. "Of course. Well then, I'll sleep on the sofa. Goodnight Feli."

"Goodnight Ludwig."

Feliciano knew he was hurting Ludwig on an emotional level but the demon wouldn't show it. Since they had a bond with each other, Feli found that he could read Ludwig's expressions. His demon mate didn't know what to do to help him, which was the same as when this happened to Gilbert all those thousands of years ago. Ludwig was powerless to have saved Gilbert, and now this had happened to him. Once again, Ludwig was unable to help. Feliciano figured it must have been eating away at the demon. If there's one thing Ludwig didn't like it was feeling helpless. He knew Ludwig would never hurt him, but his fear was holding him back. All he could do was hope that time would cure his fears so that he could once again love Ludwig with his body the same way he does with his heart.

* * *

Feliciano hadn't eaten a thing that morning. He was too nervous about the public hearing and just didn't have a full appetite. Currently he was sitting on a large dais beside the Three Fiends with Ludwig at his side. All morning demons were being brought in with problems or concerns, all of which were dismissed. Feliciano hated how cruel and uncaring the Fiends were to their subjects. Each one who came in looked tired, starved, and frightened. They were begging for food and aid, only to be dismissed with hooting laughter and chased out by guards. The Fiends loved to torment their subjects. Now that the public hearing had finished, it was time for the criminals. Feliciano swallowed hard. If they were that cruel to innocent, hard working demons, then how would they be to criminals? He watched as three guards dragged out a trembling demon, naked and starved to the point where he barely had the strength to walk. Feliciano twitched as the demon was tossed carelessly to the floor where he could now see the scorched back laden with swollen lashes. He glanced over at Ludwig, wondering if a scorched body was making his lover uncomfortable.

Griot was the first to speak, as usual. "Have we confessed to your crimes?" The Fiend grinned.

"Y-Yes sir." Trembled the demon. "A…a hundred times!"

Merkova leaned forward. "And yet you are still tortured. We must not believe you."

Feliciano bit his lip, hating himself for wanting to say something but couldn't find the courage to do it. This demon was telling the truth, he knew it to be so. The Fiends just liked to cause pain and suffering.

"I was trying to feed my family!"

"And they perished anyway." Nerissa fanned herself. "The honorable thing to have done before you decided to steal was take mercy on them, kill them all, and then kill yourself. At least that way, all of you would still have your tiny pride."

Griot let out a laugh. "You may want to ask those guards right there how your children tasted. They ate each one."

Feliciano couldn't stand to hear the demons sorrowful wail so he covered his ears and closed his eyes, leaning forward as he felt sick to his stomach. He took a chance and looked up again to see the guards holding the demon again.

"My friend," Merkova spoke to Feli, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

Feliciano jumped at the touch, shying away from her. "Y-yes?" He lowered his hands.

"Our demon criminal here has been sentenced to death." She called forth a sword and had it float over to Feli. "We want you to carry out the sentence."

"No!" Feliciano pushed the sword away. "I can't kill him! I've never killed anyone!"

"Do it." Griot sneered. "What are you so afraid of? This man is a criminal. He stole from us!"

Feliciano shook his head. "No…no I won't do it!"

Nerissa scoffed. "He is only one demon. Hardly needed in this world."

"Everyone is needed." He said with tears in his eyes. "I can't be cruel. I can't do it."

"Then you truly are a coward." Merkova still forced the sword hilt in his hand. "I thought you were one of us? Have you been lying to us? Should we kill you and your slaves instead? You know we can."

Feliciano gulped.

Ludwig started to sweat. He knew what the Fiends were trying to do and Feliciano wouldn't risk the life of himself and the others. As he thought, Feliciano stood up and slowly, very slowly, inched his way to the demon begging for mercy. Ludwig wasn't sure if it was truly Feli walking or the Fiends using magic to force him forward. He didn't want Feli's hands stained with blood. Feliciano deserved to be free of such bloody acts for it didn't suit him. Ludwig watched carefully. 'Don't do it, Feli.'

Feliciano's hand shook as he forcefully gripped the handle of the sword. There was little he could do. The Fiends were forcing him. He also didn't want to risk the life of Ludwig and his friends. The demon part of him was pushing him on to complete the dark task of murdering an innocent life. Feliciano finally stopped in front of the demon that looked up at him with yellow eyes pleading. The demon was begging, pleading, for him not to bring down the sword. Such a sad and pitiful creature. One that was only trying to survive. Now he was to be killed after knowing nothing but sorrow and pain. Clenching his eyes, Feliciano used all his strength to throw the sword across the room, hearing it clank and slide along the floor.

"I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T KILL ANYBODY!"

Ludwig's eyes widened- Feliciano had fought off the Fiend's magic! He turned to look at the surprised faces of the Fiends, yet was met with something very, very different. The flesh on their arms started to sizzle and melt away. Each tried to cover it and all looked upon Feliciano with fear and confusion. That's when it hit him. Was that why the Fiends feared Feliciano so much? His sweet demeanor and mercy must hurt them when they witness it. It was a farfetched idea, one that he would bring to the attention of the others and test it further. Feliciano could actually 'kill with kindness'.

"YOU! SLAVE!" Griot shouted at Ludwig. "Kill that demon!"

"Ludwig! No! Don't do it!" Feliciano pleaded with him.

"SILENCE, COWARD!" Merkova hollered. "Pathetic excuse for a demon! Do it, slave! We command you!"

Ludwig knew what had to be done. The role of a slave was still necessary for him to play out. Now that he knew what happens to the Fiends when Feliciano shows kindness and mercy he had to keep them confused so that he and the others wouldn't be suspected. Feliciano would be angry with him for what he was about to do, but this was a necessary evil. Walking down the dais steps and picking up the sword he approached the demon. Feliciano pleaded with him not to do it. He had to do it. Ignoring Feliciano's pleas, and that of the demon, Ludwig raised the sword and lopped off the head. Ludwig watched the demon's head bounce away from its body before looking over at Feli, who's hands were slapped to his mouth as he looked upon him with shock. Amber eyes had welled with tears. Ludwig turned away from him.

"The deed is done."

Griot clapped. "Very good, for a slave. Feli, you could learn from your slave." He chuckled. "Don't look so upset. You'll learn to kill in good time."

"No…" he whispered through his hands. "I won't kill anyone…ever…innocent or guilty."

"Fool." Merkova scoffed.

Feliciano stormed away. "Excuse me. I want to be alone!"

Ludwig wanted to go after him, knowing that it wasn't safe for Feliciano to go by himself, not after last time. However, Griot called him over, and Ludwig had to obey…if only for now. He would try and make this quick so that he could find Feliciano and explain to him why it had to be done. 'Now where's she going?' He saw Nerissa get up and leave the room.

Feliciano fled the room and ran down the hall before he stopped to dry heave. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up so he coughed and spat out some saliva. How could Ludwig have killed that demon so easily even after he told him 'no'? Wait, he did know why- Ludwig was more of a demon than he was. Ludwig wouldn't have done it without good reasoning…right? This place was terrible and he wanted to leave.

"There you are." The voice came from Nerissa. Feliciano stared at her through tear filled eyes. "I was wondering where you were running off too." She sauntered over to him, her hips and waist swaying unlike any human female he had ever watched.

"Umm…Miss Nerissa? I'm-"

She smiled behind her fan. "Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. The others are, but not me." Lowering her fan she flipped it closed, making it disappear into the air.

Feliciano gulped. "Can I…help you with…with something?"

"I just wanted to say how…brave and daring you were just now while standing up to us." She moved closer until Feliciano was pressed back against the wall. "Poor little thing…torn between light and dark magic." Nerissa stroked his bruised cheek with an icy hand. "And to have a demon for a lover."

"Y-You mean Ludwig? He's not really my lover…just my slave."

She smiled at him. "As if Masters don't let their slaves fuck them, or the other way around. Have you ever been with a woman before?"

He blushed. "Y-You are the Fiend of Lies."

"That I am. But only to humans, not to demons."

"Oh…" Feliciano blushed brighter as she pressed herself up against him, able to feel her breasts against his collarbones and neck. She was very tall for a woman. 'She's not a woman, she's a Fiend'. He remembered Ivan's words. "Um…Miss Nerissa? I don't…I don't…really like women in this way!" That was a lie. He had always liked girls but none would ever give him the time of day.

"But you've never had one, so how do you know you don't like it?" She was growing annoyed with Feliciano's hesitation, and actually took it as an insult. "Ugh. Here." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Feliciano whole body stiffened, swearing his hair was sticking upright along with his tails, like a cartoon character. Maybe an anvil will fall on his head? He tried to pull his hands away but she was much too strong. When she forced one of his other hands between her legs his face burned with embarrassment. She was hot and wet against his fingers. Most men would be thrilled to touch a woman like this, but not him. He found the strength to pull away from her. "N-No thank you, Miss Nerissa!" He 'eeped' when her eyes turned a solid black.

"Are you insulting me? You do not find me attractive then?"

"NO! NO!" He frantically waved his hands. "You are a very lovely Fiend lady! Very pretty! Stunningly pretty! The prettiest girl I've ever seen! But…but um…" He had to say something to keep her from questioning why he won't touch here. "W-we're not married!"

Her eyes turned back to their original shade. "You are absolutely pitiful. Are you really a man?" She reached down to grip his groin. "Hm. Pitiful excuse for a man to not want to please a woman."

Feliciano pushed her hand away but not entirely hating the feel. "I don't…sleep with women because my hormones say so. Um…so…thank you for…being nice to me…like that. Sorry I'm not man enough for you." He blinked when she let out a pained gasp and turned away from him. "Miss Nerissa?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" She hissed darkly, holding her shoulder that was sizzling and burning beneath her hand. "GO!"

Feliciano didn't need to be told twice. He bolted, and ran straight into Ludwig. "GAHH!"

"What?" Ludwig looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Feliciano was still bright red and trembling. "I said no to Nerissa!"

"You said no? No to what?"

"To…to…you know!"

Ludwig frowned. "No, Feli, I don't know."

"She…she…wanted me!" Those are some words he never thought he'd say about a woman. Ludwig bit his bottom lip. Feliciano gasped. "Are you… _laughing_  at me?" Ludwig sucked his lips in tighter. "Oh my God! You are! You're laughing at me! But it's the truth! She really did! She wanted me to sleep with her!"

"Is that…so?" His shoulders shook.

Feliciano tried to glare at him but failed miserably. "She really did…but I told her no…and then she got angry and looked like she was in pain."

Those words made Ludwig lose his humor. So maybe it was true. Whenever Feliciano was nice to them something would happen. That's why they feared him. Kindness and mercy was something Feliciano had a lot of, but courage and strength were not his best attributes. Feli wouldn't be able to fight them with just words; they would catch on to that right away. They are aware of what his sweetness could do to them. In a realm where so much was dark and cruel, Feliciano's personality could bring peace to all. It was amazing to think that this little whimp of a demon could banish the strongest foes of all and save everyone. And he was all  _his._

"She's the Fiend of Lies. She doesn't actually want you. It was all a ploy. You did right to deny her."

"Did I? She's angry with me now."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "She's angry because you denied her. Look at it this way; you respected her by saying 'no'. Most demon males would jump at the moment she offered."

"Right." He nodded, and then wiped his hand on his shirt. "She said I should be a woman instead, that I'm a pathetic excuse for a man."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, you are one of a kind…we just don't know what kind. You are my mate, remember?" He whispered. "I won't share you with anyone else. She's jealous that you like men."

"Veh~ but I like women too!"

"As do I, but we prefer each other, right?" He stroked Feli's cheek.

Feli nodded. "I'm sorry we can't be…close right now. I'm still feeling-"

"I know, and I respect you. I will not touch or reclaim you until you are ready." He was confused when Feliciano pushed away from him suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you kill that demon? He was innocent!"

"Oh, we're back to that. We'll talk about it later, but not here. It's not safe." He whispered.

"Just…take me back to Seere's castle. I want to leave. Now."

They headed back to the castle without a word to the Fiends.

* * *

Gilbert kept Ivan and Alfred in the spare bedroom next to Feli's. They all sat on the floor by the fire, Gilbert sitting opposite of the other two. Alfred had fallen asleep beside Ivan, resting his head on the demon's thigh. Ivan tenderly stroked the wheat colored hair beneath his large hands.

"Alfred will never be the same again." Ivan said softly. "Not for a very long time."

Gilbert nodded. 'I know what it's like to be gang raped. Fortunately for me I died shortly after…but even so, I still live with the nightmares from time to time.'

"Hm. When all this is over, we'll have Arthur make you a new tongue. It can't be hard to do. I've seen him make body parts before."

'Griot took it away.'

"Soon they will all be dead.

'Mmm.' Gilbert nodded. 'I'm really relieved to see you both alive.'

"Even Alfred?"

'Of course! Just because we are fighting over you doesn't mean I wish him dead. It's terrible what's happened to him.'

"It is." Ivan looked down at the sleeping face. "And I still love him…the same as I do you."

Gilbert frowned at that, remembering what he wanted to say to Ivan when he saw him again. 'Ivan…we need to talk.' Ivan nodded. 'I do love you…but I don't want to share you. If…if you don't pick between me and Alfred, I'm going to have to…stop our relationship.'

Ivan stared at him coldly. "No. I love you both, and I intend to  _have_  you both."

'It doesn't work that way. It's not fair to me or Alfred.' Gilbert stood up. 'You have to make your choice, Ivan. It's me or Alfred!' Ivan looked away from him. 'I see…so you've made your choice.'

"No, I have not. I kissed you and those stitches went away. An act of true love- like a fairytale. Why won't you share me with Alfred?"

'Because I don't want to! And I know Alfred feels the same!'

"Do I?" Alfred startled them both by answering.

"How long were you listening?" Ivan asked.

"Long enough." He sat up from Ivan's lap.

'Well then, what do you have to say about this?'

Alfred looked at the albino demon. "He's yours." Gilbert's jaw dropped. Ivan gave Alfred a horrid look. "I've been through enough where I don't want any emotional baggage!" He said angrily.

"Alfred, you are not well." Ivan stroked his back.

"You're right, I'm not well. I'm pretty fucking far from 'well'."

Gilbert was surprised by the strong sense of anger and hostility coming from Alfred. 'Hey, listen to me.' Gilbert started. 'It's this world making you crazy, Alfred. Being here is making us all a little crazy. They've done more to you than the rest of us, so it's affecting you much quicker. As soon as we are out of this realm, we will all be back to normal.'

"Yeah right." Getting up with some difficulty, Alfred used his battered wings to fly out of the room.

Ivan watched him go with a long frown. "I guess that means he's given up on me."

'No.' Gilbert could easily take advantage of this situation and have Ivan all to himself. Alfred just said he didn't want Ivan, and that he could have him. Oh, and Gilbert did want him- but not like this. Alfred was wounded and losing his mind being in this world. Eventually they would all go berserk. It wasn't fair to take advantage of Alfred's dilemma; he just wasn't that kind of demon. He hated himself for being so noble. 'We will decide when all of this is out of the way. No one is in their full right stage of mind. We'll leave it at this for now.'

Ivan smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you, Gilbert. Am I beyond a hug now, though?"

'No, you're not. I could use one as well.' He threw himself into Ivan's arms, feeling the heat and familiar strength of those arms holding him tight. Ivan's cock was suddenly poking against him. With Alfred having just left in the state he was in, this seemed like the morally wrong thing to do. But both he and Ivan have been sexually deprived. Gilbert wanted no one but Ivan, so pushing his nobility aside; he gave in to his demon instincts and let Ivan enter him.

* * *

_In Seere's library…_

"Arthur, come to bed already! You've been at those books all day." Francis whined from the fainting couch. "I've missed you so!"

Arthur flipped a page. "Sorry. Busy. But I guess the old saying is true. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'" He turned to Francis. "You suddenly love me again?" He voiced in a mocking tone.

"You know my true feelings for you. Forgive me for what I said?"

"You really hurt me, Francis. I thought you had fallen out of love with me. I'm not keeping you alive because of selfish reasons or that I want your dick. The real reason is because I do honestly love you, and I want you by my side for eternity."

Francis stood up from the couch. "I just…find eternal life very lonely, even with your love."

Arthur snorted. "It's because you are a golem. My magic wasn't strong enough when I made your body and transferred your soul into it. That is an accidental evil I've done you, and I cannot undo it. When I die, you will die." He looked at Francis with a serious expression. "And I have many more centuries to live." He got up and met Francis in the center of the room. "What can I do to make life easier for you? What do you want from me? Say it, and I'll do my best."

Francis brought Arthur into his arms. "Don't work so hard. After all this is done…and if we find peace, I want us to be just Francis and Arthur, a couple. I want to do couple things, like going to movies and eating out, riding on those roller coasters and driving cars to make-out points."

Arthur gave him a crooked smile. "The earth is pretty messed up right now, Francis. It may be a long while before we have those luxuries again."

"But do you promise me?"

"Yes. I promise." Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis' shoulders. "Now shut up and kiss me. I've been apart from you for way to long."

When their lips met, Francis felt his passion and love for Arthur rekindle. He took full advantage of it.

* * *

_Feliciano's room_

"Are you still not hungry?" Ludwig asked him. "You've barely eaten anything."

Feliciano fed what was left on his plate to the dogs. "I just can't bring myself to eat. I'm too stressed."

"Well, you do have a lot on your mind. But you should try to eat more to keep your strength up. The Fiends' powers will have a stronger effect on you."

Feliciano looked up at him. "I'll be in the Light World tomorrow, so what does it matter?" He sighed heavily. "I'm scared, Ludwig. It's known that the angels can be just as brutal as demons."

"Yes, but they also live a high life full of luxuries. Remember, there is only one Light World unlike the Dark World, which has a couple. There is a smaller population of angels than demons. The poor are always numerous."

Amber eyes looked down at his folded hands on the bed. "I can't help thinking about that poor demon you killed today. Would the angels have done the same?"

"The angels wouldn't even bother. They have so much that there is no reason for their kind to steal. Keep in mind that the Fiends oppress these demons tremendously. Which is why Seere wants to do away with them. He remembers what this realm was like before the Fiends came to power. The Dark Worlds may finally be united."

"I thought I was to understand my light powers by going there?" Feliciano looked up at him, following Ludwig's movements as he sat on the bed.

"Feli, listen carefully. The Light World cares nothing for us demons or our worlds. They care even less for humans. The only reason the Light World wants to interfere is for the purpose of securing their world. They are uncertain of what the Dark World will bring should the balance be disturbed. Once the Dark World is settled, the Light World won't care. But," he took Feliciano's hands in his. "If you can manage to balance out both the Light and Dark worlds then no one will ever have to worry again. At least not for a very long time. We hope you can bring peace to our world with only a smile."

"Just a smile?" Feliciano didn't understand what Ludwig meant.

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hands. "But then…when do we rule the human world?"

"We still will. Seere will rule this realm, we will rule the human world, and the Light World will continue on as they always have. With us, the Five Accursed Nations in full power we will not bother with the Light World, so no one will feel threatened. Do you understand?"

Feliciano smiled then. "That means we'll have peace, right?"

Ludwig was relieved to finally see a smile on that lovely face. "Yes. But first you have to help us win that peace."

Feliciano was humming the 'Mary Tyler Moore' theme in his head. "I really can turn the world on with my smile!"

"Uh…whatever makes you feel better? I'm just glad to see you smiling again." 'But he's not smiling for me.' Ludwig said to himself. "Best get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight Ludwig."

"Goodnight." As Ludwig was getting up Feliciano grabbed his hand.

"Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Ludwig nodded, gently taking the small clawed hand in his own.

Feliciano smiled at the warmth from Ludwig's burning body. He still couldn't bare the idea of Ludwig sleeping next to him or touching him, but holding hands was okay. He still loved Ludwig even if his fears were far from being laid to rest. Maybe, by some chance, the light powers he discovers can help him to trust again. Content with Ludwig's hand, he drifted off into sleep.

Come the morning, Feliciano, Kiku and Francis were set to begin their short walk to a secret entrance of the Light World. Waiting for them would be Seere's friend, who did not have a name. Seere refused to tell them his name until all were face to face. Only Ludwig, Arthur and Seere came to see the three off. Arthur and Francis shared in a deep kiss. Kiku bowed to both Ludwig and Seere, bidding them farewell for a short time. Feliciano thanked Seere for all his help, and then turned to Ludwig.

"I wish you well, Feli." Ludwig said in a hard tone. "Remember, you must be strong."

Feliciano flew himself into Ludwig, holding him tight. "I will be strong Ludwig! I'll bring us all peace!"

"Best you'd be going now." Arthur said. "The sooner you get there the better for all of us."

Feliciano nodded and joined the others. "We'll be back!"

Antonio surprised them but appearing above Feliciano's head. ' _It'll be nice to return to my old stomping grounds.'_

"Tony!" Feliciano gasped. "You're not going to get in trouble for going there, are you?"

' _No. I'm not really an angel anymore. I'm a familiar and I am bound to you, Feli. You and Romano.'_

Matthew appeared as well.  _'Is there…any chance I can stay here? I want to be near Alfred.'_

Feliciano smiled. "Of course! Arthur, can you take him?"

Arthur nodded and held out his hands for Matthew to take them. Matthew held Arthur's hands and turned to the others.  _'I eagerly await your return! Good luck!'_

They started down the path they were to follow until it ended. Feliciano held both Francis and Kiku's hands as they walked. If they kept walking they would reach the Light World before it became evening there. Feliciano wasn't sure of what he was going to see, so he asked Antonio. "What's the Light World like?"

' _It's a very pretty place. The water is crystal clear all the time. The grass is always fine and emerald green. The sky is a constant perfect pale blue with golden clouds. All houses, castles, and palaces are made of gold. Not the gold you see as valuable but a different kind of mystical element, one only found in the Light World.'_

"It sounds beautiful." Feli gasped out in awe as he tried to picture it in his head. "Almost like a paradise."

' _To some it may seem that way, but the Light World has all the problems that the human and demon realms have, just not as many or as often. It's so heavenly there. Too heavenly.'_

"Where I come from," Kiku started "Is a special part of the Japanese mountains untouched by man. It is where the spirit world meets the earth. I walk along the same road as humans, but I see things differently when I do. Trees are not just green with brown trunks. I see the life and spirits inside of them, they glow and sparkle…and even speak to me."

Francis looked confused. "So while you are walking with humans, it's the same world, but you see a different world than the one that they do? Like another dimension?" Kiku nodded.

"The spirit world sounds pretty too." Feliciano said with a small smile. "So much better than the demon realms."

' _Angels are just as brutal as demons, Feli. Always remember that.'_

"I've known only centuries and watched the human world change." Francis said. "Arthur and I have been alive for so many centuries that sometimes I forget what decade we are in. I've seen kings and queens rise and fall. I've seen empires and mighty armies dwindle. I've seen men come and go."

"I have only known one life," Feliciano said. "And that is the human one I was born into. Tony? You said you were sent to kill us. What really stopped you?"

' _You were infants. Twins. These little sleeping bundles wrapped up in blue blankets. I remember unsheathing my sword, holding it above your cradle…and then lowering the blade. I couldn't do it. There was something about the both of you that I had come to love. After that, I refused to harm you or Lovino, and I spent the rest of my angel years watching over the both of you.'_ He smiled.  _'And then came the day when I traded in my wings for a human soul. I found a family, used magic to trick them into thinking I was theirs, and approached you both. I had always had a soft spot for Romano…Little Lovi. Brat that he was.'_

Feliciano looked down at his feet as they walked. "I miss him terribly. I miss my brother, even though he lives within me…I wish he were here, as a full bodied person."

"But then you wouldn't be part angel." Kiku pointed out. "You would be a demon, full blooded."

' _Kiku is right. You've absorbed Lovino's spirit. He was to be the angel, and you the demon. You host both.'_

'Why would I be a demon?' Feliciano wondered to himself. 'I don't understand it. Romano had Tony, and my brother was always mean and cruel. I was always sweet, and always kind. Why did Lovi get the man and I get nothing? Why was I always the one beat up and Lovi wasn't? Why is it that I, who are kind and merciful, end up being the demon?'

"We're here." Francis stopped them and pointed to the golden door that glowed bright at the edge of the path.

The party of four stared at it in awe. Feliciano's wings began to glow with a golden light. Antonio closed his transparent eyes as he remembered the warmth of the Light World. Kiku was the first to go up to the door. With a gentle fist he knocked. There was silence. Everyone waited. Then, the door creaked open, flooding them with a bright light. Kiku, Francis, and Antonio had to shield their eyes but Feliciano could stare straight at it without blinking. To him, the light was warm and comforting. He smiled brightly, feeling all of his pain and suffering melting away within those bright rays.

A form began to take shape from within the rays. It was the form of a person coming towards them, their body shadowed by the light flowing behind them. A set of four wings sprouted wide from the angel's back.

"Did Seere send you?" The angel asked, their face still hidden by shadow.

Feliciano smiled. "Yes. I'm Feliciano Vargas, King of the Cowards, but also known as Feliciano the Merciful."

"And Antonio…long time no see. How fares the traitor's life?"

Antonio bowed his head momentarily.  _'It goes very well, Lord Roderich. Pity you aren't a part of it.'_

"The human life is not for me." The angel named Roderich stepped out of the light and into their vision. He was fairly tall with hair like Alfred's only it was dark brown and kept well. His eyes were a shade of violet, much like Matthew's. He wore an expression of annoyance and frowned, just like Ludwig. Upon his nose balanced golden glasses. His clothing was not like that of a traditional angel as Feliciano pictured. Roderich wore a purple doublet with white pants and boots. He wore no cloak but instead let his four bright white wings sprout around him like an arch of halos. Feliciano could only think of how beautiful he was in an angelic sense. "So Seere sends a Halfling, a Golem, and a kitsune to me?"

Kiku bowed to him. "We are accompanying Feliciano on this journey to find his light powers."

Roderich raised a thin brown brow. "Indeed. The Light World welcomes all of you…even you, Master Antonio."

' _I'm speechless.'_

"Come along then. You'll only be able to see the Light World this one time. And step lightly. You don't want to fall through the clouds."

End Chapter 21 TBC

*****Come on, for those of you who know my work well, you _knew_  he was coming! XD**

 


	22. Too Heavenly

*****So here's the next chapter! This one is self-edited. Sorry for any mistakes. But it's for fun. Take it as it is and enjoy! Read and review please! ^^**

*****Warning: Language, yaoi, dark themes, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**_~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary._ **

**_Stay in your daydream. And wonder into the pleasure garden.*~ -Imnu_ **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Too Heavenly**

The Light World was beautiful.

The three men stayed on the golden path following close to Roderich. Feliciano was struck speechless as he spun and whipped his head in all directions to take in the sights. Everything was floating above clouds on patches of grass and earth. Streams and waterfalls flowed everywhere. The buildings were made of gold or white stones while trees sprung large and green. The air was fresh and warm, probably from the special sun shining brightly above them. Feliciano knew it was not a real sun because he could stare right at it and the pain of brightness didn't bother him. It must be an artificial sort of magic light. Everything around them was beautiful and quiet. He could happily live here.

'But what about Ludwig?' He thought to himself. 'Ludwig wouldn't want to live here…and he can't live here. He is a demon. As am I.' Feli had to remember that he was the demon twin and Lovi the angel. As a half demon he did stand out among the angels floating or flying around. They all stared at him- his horns, double tails, dragon wings, clawed hands; he must look like an abomination among these beautiful creatures. 'I want to look just like them!' His curl drooped. 'But then I can't be with Ludwig…'

"This is where we will meet and talk." Roderich showed them a small house made of gold seated upon a cloud.

"Won't we fall through?" Kiku asked curiously. "How is the house standing on its own on the clouds?"

"There is earth beneath its structure but the clouds conceal it. The steps are there but you can't see them. Trust that they are there." Roderich climbed the invisible stairs.

Kiku followed, walking up in mid-air with ease. Francis looked at Feli before following after Kiku. When it was finally Feli's turn, he felt himself start to panic. His friends were waiting for him. Lifting a foot, he placed it on the spot where the steps 'should' be to find the air was hard. Putting weight down he lifted himself up without falling. He happily climbed the stairs to join the others. "I did it!"

Roderich raised a brow. "If you were going to fall you could have just used your wings." Feliciano realized he was right and blushed in embarrassment. "Well, no matter. Step lightly." Roderich opened the wooden door without the use of his hands. It opened on its own. "Sit at the table in the center. I promise not to keep you three too long. I do have other business."

Feliciano walked in with Francis and Kiku, taking a seat at the golden table before them. They left the head of the table chair opened for Roderich. Glancing around, Feliciano noticed that there was nothing else in this room except for the table. Its sole purpose was to host small meetings like this one.

"Now then, let us conduct business." Roderich took his seat. "The Light World normally does not deal in the matters of the lower worlds, but with how the Fiends are…handling things, we have decided to intervene."

"The demon realm was to rule the human one." Francis stated. "The Dark One betrayed us."

"So I've noticed. The Dark One is not something to worry about. It seems large and powerful, but it really isn't. Our biggest concern is the Fiends."

"They're terrible." Feliciano said softly, shrinking into his seat. "You should see how they treat their demon subjects!"

Roderich shrugged his shoulders. "To be perfectly honest, the Light World cares very little for the comfort of demons and humans."

Feliciano wasn't expecting to hear a comment like that from such a soft-spoken being. "W-what about all those souls clawing at the sky?"

"You mean the souls of virtuous humans?" A little smirk formed at the corner of his lips. "They slowly disappear when they realize this is NOT the Heaven they thought they would go to once they died. There is no Heaven, only rebirth and dimensions. The humans are piling beneath our world because they 'think'," he used quotation marks with his fingers. "That Heaven is directly above them."

"Where do they go when they disappear?" Kiku asked.

"I'm not sure of that." Roderich answered truthfully. "Angels are born here in the Light World. We have our own culture and race. No pious humans come here after they die for worshipping some deity they have no proof of. The sooner they realize that this isn't Heaven, the sooner they can move on to the truth."

Feliciano placed a hand over his heart. "That's really sad…I grew up in a semi-Catholic family…"

Francis placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just because something might not be true doesn't mean your whole perspective has to change. If Roderich doesn't know where 'humans' go, then how do you know what you were taught to believe isn't true?"

He smiled softly. "Thanks Francis, that made me feel better."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So then, moving on- you need the help of the Light World. Demons cannot bear our bright lights or powers, so anything we give you must be wielded by you, Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano wanted to hide within his wings. "You are the only being powerful enough to bear both the powers of Light and Dark. With our aid, you can defeat the Fiends and free their realm, which would put Seere back in charge. You would be doing the Light World a great favor, and we will be indebted to you."

Feliciano's brows lifted. "Indebted?" He looked at his friends. "Could you two excuse us for a moment? I want to speak with Roderich alone." Kiku and Francis didn't question him but got up to exit the building. Feliciano looked back at the angel. "I was always told to be more assertive, so I'm going to ask what I want in return for my services!"

Roderich looked surprise. "Really? And just what are those?"

"My fellow demon dukes are not demons but rather tortured human souls trapped within the bodies of demons. I want them all set free from their demon forms."

"You mean return them to humans? No demon duke would do that. That would mean losing eternal life! They would grow old and die, while you will still live on. Stupid idea.'

Feliciano thought again. "Well, then could you rid them of their humanly suffering?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they all died brutally. The Dark One came to them at death and offered them a second chance. However, they look and evolved the way they died. To this day their human deaths haunt them. In his human life, one was torn limb from limb and had his eyes dug out. Now he is stitched together with no eyes. And that is just one example of the five."

Roderich understood. "That is more likely to happen. We may be able to deliver minor salvation to the demon dukes. However, we must ask them first for they may not want to lose who they have become."

"I would think they would like to look as normal demons do."

"You don't know how they really feel. Demons are an odd breed."

Feliciano looked chest fallen. "I know their human sufferings bother them. They want their tortures to end." He took a deep breath and tried to look fierce. "You will heal my demon friends or else I won't work for you!"

Roderich raised a thin brow in amusement. "Then you can suffer in the world of the Fiends." Feliciano frowned deeply, realizing that Roderich was right and that he had made a fool of himself. "Don't be silly. Just act normally."

"The 'normal' me would just surrender all and run away to hide. But I…" He lifted his eyes. "I have someone I care a lot about…and to leave them by surrendering or running away…I just can't do it. I'm scared of all this! I just want to live a peaceful life!"

"And you will, once the Fiends are out of the way." Roderich drummed his fingers on the table. "It's funny how the fate and balance of the realms lies within you, a scared little rabbit afraid of its own shadow." He yawned politely. "You should give up your demon wings and come live in the Light World."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "I could…do that? I could live here? But…but I'm a demon. My twin is the angel."

"It doesn't matter. You have angel blood and power within you. I'm assuming you have absorbed your twin, since you are bearing his wings?" Feli nodded. "Just as I thought. Yes, you can become an angel and you will be welcomed here in the Light World."

The idea of living in this paradise was nearly impossible not to consider. He could live in full peace, cut off from the rest of the crazy worlds below him. He would be free to lie around in a pretty environment and may never be frightened again! However…

"You look sad, Feliciano Vargas. Where is your doubt? It's written all over your face."

Feliciano lowered his eyes to his lap where his hands were folded. "I would like to live here."

"But?"

"But I…I can't leave the world I'm currently living in. There's someone there that…that I don't want to leave." 'So if I don't want to leave him for paradise, then why can't I get over what Botis did to me? For Ludwig's sake, why can't I get over it?'

"You have a demon lover. Keep in mind that an eternity is a very, very long time. Feelings change, especially romantic ones." He could see the tears starting to well in Feliciano's eyes and it made him feel uncomfortable. "Perhaps some music will help to ease your mind and doubt." He gave a flick of his wrist and to the far right a golden piano-like instrument appeared. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah."

"Then you will consider my music the Song of the Light World." He took to the instrument and began to play.

Feliciano listened to the golden tune that wove through his ears, filled his senses, and dulled his emotions. He felt at ease, like his spirit was leaving his body. It cleared his mind and thoughts of all doubts and fears. He thought about his rape; how Botis disguised himself as Ludwig to make it seem as if it were actually his lover raping him. But it wasn't Ludwig. Ludwig would never do something like that to him. It was all a trick of the Fiends. From the notes of the music he saw Ludwig's image appear, yet it was not his demon form yet the human one. He saw himself as a human as well, dressed for a day at the beach, as he ran into Ludwig's waiting arms. Ludwig's body against him was a normal temperature, not like the usual burning flesh beneath the skin. The arms were strong and powerful as they held him tightly. A gentle hand stroked the back of his head. For a moment, Feliciano wished he were human again just to know this feeling. The feeling of  _normality_.

But when he looked up at his lover's softly smiling face, he noticed the demon Botis was lurking over Ludwig's shoulder. He instantly felt a cold shiver hurry down his spine, his breath caught and his bottom lip started to tremble. Clenching his eyes shut, he buried his face in Ludwig's chest and chanted in a whispered voice for the demon to go away. He was afraid to open his eyes in fear of Botis still looming behind them. Was this how it was always going to be from here after? Would the memory of that beast follow around behind them forever? 'He's dead.' Feli told himself. 'Botis is dead. He can't come back. Ludwig would never hurt me. He would never hurt me. Never. Never.'

'Feli, look at me.' Ludwig spoke to him. Taking a deep breath, he opened one eye and looked up- Botis was gone. With both eyes he saw only Ludwig staring down at him with soft features, or as soft as Ludwig could make them.

'Ludwig.' He found himself smiling again, and the feeling that washed over it chased away all the fear and doubts once again. He awoke with a start, finding himself still sitting in the chair with Roderich nearby. Ludwig's image was gone. Hearing his cry, both Kiku and Francis rushed back inside.

"Feli! Are you alright?" Francis ran to him.

"Yes." He said, a bit out of breath. "I'm fine…I just… fell asleep for a bit."

Roderich stood up from the piano. "From my music." He came back over to the table. "I had to get rid of all your doubt somehow. Your entire person was filled with fear, distrust, and doubt. If you do not get control over all those things then the Fiends will tear your soul apart."

"What can I do?" Feliciano asked and stood up from the chair, leaning forward to rest his hands on the table. "I feel better than before, thanks to you, but how am I to defeat these Fiends? I'm only one person…and I'm not the bravest of them all." He said with an embarrassed blush.

"For this fight, you don't have to be brave. You have to be honest with yourself and trust in what you know to be true. Listen carefully to what I am about to say to you. The Fiends know you can destroy them. They've known for quite some time. After I give you aid from the Light World, they will know it, and they will come for you. They will not fight with claws, teeth, or weapons. They will fight with their powers of lies, corruption, and deception. They know all of your weaknesses and will use them in every way possible to create webs of falsehood in order to steer you away from the right path. So long as you know the truth, and can see through their magic without any doubt, they will slowly fall apart, and then they will disappear into nothingness. They feed off of the weaknesses of beings- of fears and doubts. They grow stronger with the fear they absorb. But, if they do not have that fear to feed off of then they die."

"But what about their subjects?" Kiku asked. "They grow strong from the fear they hold over their demon population."

"It won't matter. Once I give him the aid of the Light World the demons will be in peace. All of them will stop, as if frozen in time. They will sense the power, but they cannot see it, so it will give them peace rather than scare them. That peace will help to weaken the Fiends as well. But it is up to you, Feliciano Vargas, to see through their falsehoods and destroy them."

Feliciano thought for a moment. "So all I have to do is not believe them?"

"Yes, but their powers of illusions and whispers are very strong. They will seem very real to you, and the tales will strike deep down into your very heart and soul." Roderich walked over to the other three. "I don't joke when I say they will tear your soul apart."

Feliciano gulped and leaned into Francis. "What do I do?"

"Mr. Roderich," Kiku started. "Is there any aid myself or the others can give him?"

"No. Feliciano has to do it on his own." He gave Feliciano a serious look. "You will face the Fiends alone." Feliciano gulped. "Once they know you wield our power, they will attack full force. They will be relentless."

Kiku saw Feliciano's look of worry so he smiled at his friend and took both his clawed hands. "You will be able to live in peace in the human realm with Ludwig and the rest of us. If you want that peace, then you have to help us all. You already have the ability to beat them- you always have."

"You think so?" He smiled back at the kitsune.

"Yes."

' _He won't be alone_.' Antonio appeared. ' _I'll be with you._ '

Roderich shook his head. "You can't help him. If you do, it will ruin everything. You must remain dormant."

"It's alright, Tony." Feliciano smiled up at him. "I have you to stay with me all my life to help me." He looked to Roderich. "Unless Roderich can restore you back to your angel form?"

' _I don't want to be restored._ ' Antonio answered. ' _You have the soul of my Romano inside of you, and it is there where I wish to stay._ '

"Your love for a human is beyond our understanding." Roderich said with a shake of his head. "Well, no matter. It is not of my concern. I must have you three out of here very soon. Allow me to lend you our power." Roderich held out his hand palm up to press against the center of Feliciano's chest.

Feliciano felt a hot pressure against his chest as Roderich pushed something into him. He felt the object painlessly slinking into his skin, stretching out like a hundred tiny spiders on his skin. When Roderich pulled his hand away, he opened his shirt to reveal a circular white jewel embedded in the center of his chest. Bringing a hand up, he let his fingers trace and feel the texture of the jewel. The jewel shone brightly, warming his entire body with shivers of delight similar to that of desire. However, the power in the stone had started to purify his body! He could feel the old sting of Botis' essence melt away inside of him, along with any other internal wounds.

Francis gasped. "Feli! You're…you're changing!"

Kiku's eyes slowly widened. "You look like an angel."

"An angel?" He looked at his hands to find them free of claws. Behind him, his tails were gone. Feeling his head, the horns were also missing. Straining to look behind him, he saw that his demon wings were gone and replaced with white-feathered ones. Now he had four feathered wings! "What's happened to me?"

"The Light World has given you the power to transform between creatures. To defeat the Fiends, you must be in this form. It will help to keep your mind focused and pure. A demon is your true form." Roderich told him. "If you wish to remain here in the Light World when all this is over, you will have to give up your demon life, and all those in it, to be with us. If you don't, then we will take our power back, leaving you to be once again, a frightened little demon who is the Duke of Cowards. Understand?"

Feliciano was still shocked at his appearance. "Y-Yes. I understand." 'To leave Ludwig…I would never recover from that. Or…could I? It will make his life easier so he doesn't have to worry about me being afraid to make love to him.' Although his body was purified, the thoughts of his rape were still there.

Roderich frowned. "You still have something that is bothering you; a weakness. What is it?"

Feliciano blushed. "I can't…really tell you."

The other three were silent until Antonio spoke to him. ' _You have to make love with Ludwig once again._ '

Amber eyes gazed up at him with mild terror. "I can't!"

' _You have to. You will never be cured unless you ignite the feelings of desire once again in you and him. Once you make love to him again, you will know that he is not the image of Botis, and you will be free of those memories._ '

Francis cupped Feli's face in his hands. "Tony is right. It sounds hard, I'm sure, but you have to trust Ludwig to do nothing but love you. Use the new pleasure to blanket over the pain. Remember what you used to have together. If you don't rekindle your desire and love for Ludwig physically, the Fiends will use that to tear your soul and heart apart."

"I don't know if I can. My body is purified enough…but I don't know about my mind or heart."

"When we get back we'll talk to Ludwig." Said Kiku.

"You have to straighten this out." Roderich said. "If the Fiends know that Ludwig will be your biggest weakness then they will use it. You have got to figure out a way to cure your love issues. Don't screw this up for the entire world and realms, got it?"

Feliciano gulped and nodded.

* * *

_In the realm of the Fiends…_

Alfred had done little else but pace the halls of the castle. He wanted to be alone for a while to collect his thoughts. He had just handed Ivan over to Gilbert without an explanation. Ivan would be angry with him, but at this point he didn't care. Maybe he shouldn't have given up on Ivan so quickly. However, he couldn't forgive Ivan for what the demon tried to do while seeking the others here. Even after all the rape and pain he had endure, Ivan tried to 'reclaim him' as his own. He fought back against him, of course, but Ivan was nearly forcing him. Granted, Ivan and himself were both still waiting for the effects of the fighting barracks to ware off. Their minds were slowly coming back from the mental and physical torture they had to endure. But how could Ivan try that with him after all he'd been through? He would have thought Ivan was stronger than that. He wouldn't be able to mate or fuck again for a very, very long time. His time as a fighter and whore for demon fiends saw to that. Over time he would forget about it and move on with his life. He had eternity to heal, and he would. Alfred F. Jones always bounced back from certain hell.

"Alfred?" Ludwig had seen him in the hall.

"What?"

Ludwig cleared his throat while approaching him. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back. We were very worried about you."

Alfred raised a brow. "Really." He responded flatly.

"I know you've gone through a very traumatic experience but I want to let you know that we're glad to have you back." He pats the smaller demon on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks." He shoved the hand away.

"Alfred, I'm trying to be kind. I know we haven't always gotten along since that night so many years ago, but I want you to know that I was concerned about your kidnapping."

"Well," he forced a sarcastic smile. "Isn't that nice. You speak of that night and my stomach turns. You still have yet to apologize. But you know what? I don't even want you to apologize because nothing you say will ever be sincere to me."

Ludwig glared and growled low in his throat. "Things were different back then. You were a brand new demon testing your limits and powers."

"And you jumped on the bandwagon! You only desired me that night because I was young and new. Then I get tossed aside and ignored as if I were nothing!"

"I'm not saying what I did was right. But what has happened in the past cannot be undone. I'm moving away from it, and you should too."

"I am!" He turned away from the other. "I'm done with Ivan too. He's proven to be a rotten demon the same as you. Alfred F. Jones belongs to no one, and he will continue to rise without your 'kind' words or Ivan's 'love'."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Alfred's back. "What's happened to you?" Ludwig knew the truth. It was all the hardships Alfred had to endure along with the aura of this realm that can slowly drive them all crazy. They would have to leave this realm as soon as the Fiends were killed. That way, Ivan and Alfred's minds could return to normal. If things didn't change soon, Ludwig feared they might lose both Ivan and Alfred. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. We'll talk again after all this is over."

"Don't bother."

Ludwig turned away from him and left. First Alfred, then Sadiq, and now Feliciano all hated him in some way or form. The 'We Hate Ludwig' fan club just keeps growing and growing.

* * *

Gilbert stared at Ivan who sat perfectly still on the window seat while staring out into the city. Ivan had barely said anything since Alfred had left, and although they had made love three times since then, Ivan's heart wasn't into it. Gilbert wasn't sure if Ivan was pining for Alfred or it was the experience of being in the fighting arena. Ivan did let himself get captured on purpose to save Alfred but nothing went according to plan.

'Ivan? What are you thinking about?'

"Nothing." He said softly. "Literally nothing."

Gilbert walked over to him. 'Are you thinking about Alfred?'

"He hates me right now, but that's okay, because we have an eternity to make up."

'Ivan…I really wish you would make your choice between Alfred and me. Eternity is a very long time. It's not fair to me, or to him, for you be 'in love' with both of us.' Ivan was silent and continued to stare out the window. 'Are you ever going to make your decision?'

"I don't know."

White brows furrowed. 'If you're going to keep stringing us along…then I don't think we can be together! I'll end this relationship!'

"Then end it." Ivan said seriously, turning to gaze dully at him.

Gilbert's mouth hung open at the cold words that just shot through his heart like flaming arrows. 'Are you serious?'

"I'm dead serious. You don't like it then we don't have to be together. If Alfred doesn't want to be with me then that's fine too. Fuck you and him."

In a buildup of frustration and rage, Gilbert mustered up what little spit he could and spat at Ivan's face. It landed on the demon's cheek yet Ivan didn't seem to mind or care. Slowly, he wiped it away with one large hand. Gilbert was shaking with rage and leapt out to tackle Ivan from the window. He barely got the larger demon to move. Hurt and heartbroken, Gilbert began to bite, scratch, hit and claw at Ivan. How could the demon just throw over hundreds of years away within a single second? Gilbert had lost his tongue because of this demon that just proved that he cares nothing for him.

Ivan was forced to his feet by the attacks, finally deciding to fight back by grabbing Gilbert's forearms. With a growl he twisted both wrists in opposite directions, stringing forth from Gilbert gurgled cries of pain. "Stop this foolishness." He released the wrists.

'Damn you! I hope you and Alfred have a nice long life together!' Gilbert gave him a firm slap across the face after storming out of the room in search of his brother. 'Stupid Ivan! Fuck him! I don't need him. If he wants to be a selfish bastard then let him! I won't be involved with someone who wants to fuck two demons!'

He found his brother in one of the other halls. "Gilbert? You're bright red." Ludwig noticed. "What's wrong?"

Gilbert flung himself into Ludwig's arms. 'That bastard Ivan, that's what's wrong!'

"What happened?"

'Well, our relationship is over! Ivan won't pick between Alfred and me! Alfred hates him now too, but Ivan doesn't seem to care! He doesn't want either of us.'

"Gilbert, this place is driving them both mad. They've suffered much more than we have and being here in this realm is affecting their thoughts. Once we are free of this place, I believe they will return to normal. I just came from seeing Alfred…and he fares no better than Ivan."

'But that doesn't change the triangle we're in.'

"I don't want you with Ivan. I never did, but I endure it because it makes you happy. Yet now I see that is not the full case. Ivan is making you unhappy with his selfishness. You're better off without him."

Gilbert nodded against Ludwig's chest. 'I think you're right. I'm better off without him.' He took a deep breath. 'It's over between us.' He felt Ludwig's arms around him tighten. At least he still had his brother.

* * *

Feliciano hid under a dark cloak as he and the others reentered the realm of the Fiends. They were quick to hurry back to Seere's castle to tell the others of what they know. He was still in full angel form and couldn't wait to show Ludwig his white wings. Francis said he would report to Arthur and then they would start discussing a plan to attack the Fiends. Feliciano still wasn't prepared to face the Fiends on his own. He could only hope that Arthur had something in mind that would help him, like a  _really_  good plan.

When they arrived back at the castle Feliciano hurried in to find Ludwig, following their bond to lead him to his chambers. The door was closed already, so he pressed his ear against the door to listen. The room was big so he couldn't hear much if Ludwig was doing something in there. Turning the knob he peeked around the wood of the door, looking for his demon lover. He found his lover across the room by the bed, changing his slave clothes. Feliciano stared at Ludwig's fully naked body, admiring the strong back muscles, shoulders and thighs. Ludwig's tail and wings were shifting slightly as he started to put on his black pants. Feliciano heard himself let out a little whimper of disappointment, and that's when Ludwig turned quickly around to see him.

"Feli? You're back." He watched his small lover slowly enter the room and close the door. There was something different about him…he could sense it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Feliciano answered. "Roderich, the angel, helped to awaken my Light World powers. I must have them if I am to defeat the Fiends." He gave his lover a little smile before untying his cloak and slowly letting it cascade down his body to pool at his feet. Ludwig gave a sharp intake of breath, the blue eyes wide with his jaw falling open. Feliciano blushed. "I can go back and forth through powers. Right now I am an angel." He spread out his four white wings for Ludwig to see and instantly the room was filled with light; one that did not hurt Ludwig in the least.

"Feli…I can't believe it." He gawked at the new image of his lover who shone so brightly before him. All the demon features were gone, leaving just the angelic form of Feliciano as he was when he was human. "Your light does not burn me."

Feliciano twiddled his fingers. "Well…I think that's because I don't want it to hurt you, and that you mean me no harm."

"So you are not afraid of me anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm fully free of Botis' rape yet…but my body has been cleansed of him. Roderich saw to that. I even know what I'm supposed to do now! Francis is telling Arthur right now." He saw how Ludwig was looking at him and blushed harder. "Ludwig?"

Ludwig let his eyes glide along the white robed body, stopping to look at the four huge white angel wings springing from behind. He knew how soft the bottom wings were, so the top two must be just as soft, if not softer! And the glow that Feliciano had around him…it only added to the sweet smell of his already delicious blood, which he hadn't tasted in so very long. The fact that his lover was an angel right now only heightened his desire to make love to him. It was forbidden for a demon to be with an angel, but not because of taboo but for the sheer vulnerability that angels brought out in demons with their light powers. But Feliciano wasn't trying to harm him; the light glowing from him was warm and welcoming. His lover had changed, and he hoped it was for the best. But dare he try to pursue his desires?

Feliciano could sense the arousal on Ludwig and although he was in angel form now he still shared a mating bond with the demon. His body was cleansed so he no longer felt dirty or unworthy of Ludwig, but was he ready to blanket over the pain? Francis said that he should be intimate with Ludwig again to help him get over what happened, to know that Ludwig was not trying to hurt him. And Roderich insisted that he get over this hump or else the Fiends will destroy them all. Feeling the tears well in his eyes, he turned away from Ludwig, covering his face.

"Feli? What's wrong? Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I wasn't trying to."

"Just…give me a minute?"

If the Fiends ended up winning because of his weakness and fears, then they would never be free. Innocent demons and humans will suffer at the hands of those three monsters. This is the one chance they have at defeating the Fiends and regaining control of the human world. ' _The Fiends will use that weakness against you._ ' Roderich's words echoed in his head. ' _They will tear your soul apart_.' And the souls of all those involved. He would be responsible for what happens to his friends, to the innocent inhabits all over the realm; all because he was afraid to face his fears. He was afraid to make love to Ludwig because of what one demon did to him, on purpose, set in motion by the Fiends. They already knew how much he loved Ludwig and they wanted to destroy that. If he didn't swallow his fear then he would be whatever everyone else called him in the past. Scaredy-Cat, worthless, hopeless, useless, waste of space or air, failure, coward, yellow-bellied. It would be the 'Wah- Wah- Wah-mbulance chant on the grade school playground all over again. His team will have lost the Kick Ball game again because of his inability to play properly. All his friends would abandon him if he failed, even Ludwig. And he wouldn't blame them at all. His body started to tremble.

"Feli, are you crying? What's wrong? Why won't you speak to me?"

"I have to overcome my biggest weakness…or else the Fiends will use it against me and we'll lose everything."

"What fear must you overcome?" Amber eyes turned to him.

"You."

"Me?" Was this still about Botis and the rape?

"I'm afraid of being intimate with you again…because Botis used your image to rape me. I know it's not true…but I just can't get over it! Francis said that I…should be with you again so I can realize, first-hand, that you are you and not an illusion." He smiled sadly at Ludwig and wiped at his tears with his sleeve. "I don't want everyone to hate me because I failed over something like this. I want to prove myself so badly…but I'm afraid to do it."

Ludwig brought his lover to him with one arm around his narrow waist. He was crushing the slender man against him but he didn't care. Feliciano was hurting with the amount of pressure being put upon him by the realms both Light and Dark. For someone so skittish and weak it would be a sin to place so many burdens on his shoulders. The Fiends tried to break them apart, striking Feliciano where it would hurt the most. He wanted to mate with his lover again to remind him that it can feel good, that there was nothing to fear from him, and that it was all a lie. But his lover knows that to be the truth, so how does one go about making it work? He wasn't good with words, but he would try talking to him first.

"Feli…I will be honest with you. I want to be with you again. We share a bond as demon mate and lovers…a bond, which I have missed terribly. I cannot help what I am: a demon. You are a demon as well. You have these feelings of desire too. To be without your bond is torture. To see you not smile at me or caress me in a loving way is worse than any wound I've ever had to endure. If I had been there I would have protected you with my life. I'm not very good with words or emotions. I can be harsh, firm, strict, and mean. But when it comes to you, Feli," He lifted the cute face damp with tears to look at him. "You make me different. It's only you who can do this, no one else. When I'm around you…I become a different person, and it's all for  _you_."

Feliciano's amber eyes slowly widened. "R-Really, Ludwig? You feel that way? I've changed you? Me?"

"Yes, but only for you am I like this. This Ludwig you see here right now is only for you." Ludwig wasn't sure if it was Feliciano's bright smile, the cuteness of his face, or the loving glow coming from the lithe body that made him  _ **blush**_. He hadn't blushed in…in forever. "No one else makes me like this."

"OH LUDWIG! YOU'RE BLUSHING! SO CUTE!"

Feliciano didn't know what came over him, but the faint blush on Ludwig's normally angry face brought their lips together. He had wrapped his arms around the strong bare shoulders and kissed his demon lover deeply. It had been so long since they've kissed. Instantly he felt Ludwig's arousal stabbing at his lower belly. For a moment it frightened him, remembering how Botis did the same. Silently he told himself that Botis was dead and that this was his lover with him. His  _real_  lover. And Ludwig tasted just as he remembered, nothing like the fake Ludwig from the rape. This Ludwig was hot all over, not frigid and cold. This Ludwig had a wonderful smell that was all his own, the smell of a familiar mate. Not the rotting scent that was Botis' body and lies. Ludwig's mouth was hot and sweet- the taste of  _his_  mate. Now it was his turn to become aroused against Ludwig and let out a gasp when it met with Ludwig's hard stomach as he pressed up on his tip-toes.

"May I go further?" Ludwig asked, panting softly. "If not…just give the word, and I will stop."

Feliciano closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He had to be brave. Millions of people and demons and angels were counting on him. "Please go slow…and be very, very gentle?"

"I will be gentle…for you." Holding back from his demon instincts to mate roughly would take all of his self-control and power, but he would endure it for his lover. It will be twice as hard, thought, with Feliciano in this angel form. A demon making love to an angel. Light and Dark merging as one. Soft and hard. Sweet and strong. It almost seemed forbidden to go any further.

Feliciano felt himself lifted up by his rump and was carried over to their bed. His heart raced and pounded in his chest as it was mixed with fear and excitement. Ludwig's strength never ceased to impress him. The demon dwarfed him in all ways. As he was carefully placed on the bed he watched the demon climb on to loom over him. To anyone else who didn't know him Ludwig looked like a monster. The curved dark horns, the lengthening fangs, the thick heavy tail and large black dragon wings, shielding his whole body. Those wings were trapping him in their world, a world where it was only they and nothing else. And now that he was in his angel form, the kinky thought of an angel being ravished by a demon made the butterflies in his stomach intensify. In his world, angels were pure and innocent, free of lust and desires…always celibate. He was anything but that. Yet it was that _kink_  that helped to get him going.

"You tell me what you want me to do." Ludwig told him.

"Kiss me again?"

Ludwig obeyed, bringing their lips together once again. He controlled his urges, focusing on seeing how many moans he could wring forth from Feliciano's throat. Slowly he lowered his weight onto his lover, rocking their groins together steadily. Thin arms wrapped around him to place soft hands on his back that slowly began to explore. Oh how he had missed Feli's touch like this! He slipped his demon tongue through the open lips to find a regular human-like one. His cock tightened. When he pulled his mouth away it was only to speak.

"May I feel our naked flesh together? Do I have your permission?"

Feliciano blushed but gave a silently nod, preparing himself for Ludwig's trademark ripping of his clothes. Instead, Ludwig dragged one claw down the center of his chest, slicing open the robe and letting it fall open. That's when he remembered the jewel in his chest and Ludwig saw it too.

"What is that?"

"Roderich gave it to me. It's from the Ligth World. I'm borrowing their power and it's stored in this jewel…right next to my heart." He smiled up at his lover. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt." He watched as Ludwig carefully touched it and nothing happened. "See?"

"So long as you are not bothered by it." Ludwig's eyes scanned the once again perfect body clear of bruises and cuts. Everything about him was pure and flawless again. He would have to thank this Roderich for helping. "May I prepare you with my tongue?"

Feliciano felt himself tense up when he heard those words. "Y-Yes." He stuttered out.

"I promise I will be gentle and slow. You must trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I'm scared…but yes. Yes I do trust you, Ludwig." And he did, but it was just the memories that frightened him the most. 'I have to be brave. I must be brave!'

He held his breath and clenched his eyes when Ludwig's tongue slowly licked once at his entrance. Feliciano clenched his muscles, took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the feeling instead of the memories. Hesitantly he parted his legs further and heard a delighted purr from Ludwig. The thick tongue lapped at his cleft and hole, slowly making him squirm and whimper. It was an odd sensation but one that felt good. He let out a gasp of surprise when the tip of Ludwig's tongue penetrated through the first ring. The tongue was not as hard as a finger or thick like a cock, but it was thin and smooth. He thrashed against the bed as the length of Ludwig's tongue pushed fully inside. It was embarrassing to know what was going on down there but it didn't stop the sensations from filling his every nerve. He reached down to grip Ludwig's hair as the tongue started a series of gentle thrusts in and out. The movements were slick and smooth, completely painless.

"So good…!" Feliciano gasped out. "Don't stop." His back arched off the bed when the tongue lengthened to press in deeper and tickled his sweet spot. He never gave any thought to the massive length of Ludwig's demon tongue before. With a mantra of soft cries he gripped the black curved horns to push his body onto that probing tongue. He, an angel, was getting tongue-fucked by a demon. The kinky thought sent a shudder through his body and he came, shooting out his essence onto his belly.

Ludwig felt the inner muscles clench around his tongue as his lover climaxed, and he was pleased to have brought the angel to orgasm. Slowly retracting his tongue, he unbuttoned his black pants to reveal his throbbing cock. He stroked himself as he watched Feli writhing on the bed, relishing in the orgasm he had just experienced. 'He's so beautiful…'

Feliciano opened his eyes and saw Ludwig looming above him while stroking himself. His heart froze. It was just like that time when Botis' Ludwig was ready to rape him. Feeling all of his desire and lust dispel quickly he let out a scream. He pulled himself into a sitting position, holding the shredded robe closed around him. His frightened features matched the ones of Ludwig's face. Closing his legs he threw his hands to his face and began to cry. "I'm sorry! Oh Ludwig…I'm so sorry!"

"No. No, it's all right. No need to be sorry. Excuse me." Getting off of the bed he flew quickly the bathroom to finish off in the toilet. Lifting the wooden lid on the box he started to stroke himself again. It didn't take many pumps for him to finish and he came hard. Panting heavily, he shut the lid and stuffed himself back into his pants. "I was so close…damn it!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I hope I didn't ruin it further."

Waiting a few more moments, Ludwig finally left the bathroom and made his way over to the crying heap on the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed so as to not frighten Feliciano further. "I'm sorry if I went too far."

Feliciano sniffled heavily and wiped at his nose. "It's not your fault. I gave you all the right signals. The truth is I wanted it and was ready for it…but when is saw you stroking yourself…it was like that time. And you looked so big and scary and dark…just like that time! And…oh God, I'm so sorry!" He nearly screamed the last words.

"Feli! Don't apologize for anything!" He climbed back onto the bed and took Feliciano's sobbing face in his hands. "Nothing is your fault! Nothing! You asked me to stop and I did without question. I am not Botis disguised as THAT Ludwig! I am the real and true Ludwig! Your Ludwig!"

"I know! I know that! I know you are the right Ludwig!" He spoke quickly, growing hysterical. "I thought I was getting better! I thought I could do it! But I can't! I'm going to fail everyone! I just a stupid failure!"

Ludwig pulled him into an embrace. "You are not a failure."

"But I am! If I lose to the Fiends then everyone will suffer! Everyone will hate me, and so will you!"

"No, I would never hate you. Feli, you are given a heavy burden to bare, one that would be difficult for anybody. You have made it this far, which is remarkable in my view. I have faith in you. I believe you will be able to see through anything the Fiends try to throw at you. And even if the others hate you I never will. I will always stand by your side, as I know you would for me." Wide amber eyes gazed up at him. "I mean, I wouldn't count on you in battle with me, but in everything else, from love to tender care and sharing our lives together…that I know you will never betray. I would never betray you, just like you will never betray me. Remember that when the Fiends try to trick you."

"Always stay true to my heart. Never believe what they say." Feliciano repeated softly. "Or they will tear your soul apart."

"Feli, we have an eternity to see you overcome this and I know you will. I am right here to help and support you. All this is for you and only you, my mate. This is  _your_  Ludwig."

"So you…aren't mad at me for stopping it short?" Ludwig shook his head. "That means a lot to me, Ludwig. The other one of you wouldn't have stopped."

Ludwig kissed the top of his head. "Let's just spend the rest of this time together, just the two of us. If anyone tries to bother us I will yell at them."

Feliciano let out a laugh between sobs. "I love you, Ludwig. I really do!"

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

_The Castle of the Fiends_

"Welcome back, Griot." Said Merkova from her seat at the table. "Where have you been?"

"Out betting racing goblins with Seere." Griot answered. "What's it to you?"

Nerissa fanned herself. "It's been to quiet over at that castle. I think Seere is up to something."

Griot scoffed. "Bullshit. He's a harmless old demon who has been loyal to us for centuries!"

"Loyalty can always change." Merkova pointed out. "Anyway, have you sensed the new power that is in our realm?"

Nerissa nodded to her. "I have. It is of the Light World."

"The Light World?" Griot joined them at the table. "Now that you mention it…I did get a strange sense of… _warmth_  earlier."

"It's that Vargas demon, I'll bet." Said Nerissa. "Our original plan hasn't worked out. That Ludwig is to love with the little brown field mouse, Feliciano Vargas. They still 'love' each other. How a strong and dominant male demon like Ludwig could be completely smitten with that skinny little thing I'll never know." She rubbed the spot on her arm that had been burnt by Feliciano's kind spirit.

Merkova gave a yawn. "No one cares about your slow fuck-life, Rissa. It would seem that our 'little brown field mouse' has overcome what that worthless demon Botis did to him. Bringing out the dark side of that little shit did nothing to help us." She too was rubbing the spot on her that had been burnt.

Griot brushed his hair from his face. "So then we turn our attentions to the lover, Ludwig."

Nerissa lowered her fan. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if the little lamb's dark side didn't help to break the two apart then we must try a different route. Vargas doesn't have a true dark side like most demons." Griot smirked, showing his fangs. "So let's break his  _heart_  instead, starting with Ludwig's bones."

**End Chapter 22 TBC**

 


	23. Blood and Bones

*****This is a very hard and very hot chapter, everyone! I think it might be one of my favorites! Now this is self-edited, so take it as it is. Be warned, there is character torture in this chapter, and it won't be pretty. But it's all for plot. Read on and enjoy! Reviews always welcomed! Let me know how I'm doing!**

*****Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, angst, extreme violence/torture, character angst, language, dark themes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****P.S. I am not responsible for any tears shed or any nightmares you, the reader, may have. ^_^**

* * *

**'Everybody is a book of blood.**

**Wherever we're opened, we're red.' -Clive Barker**

**Chapter 23: Blood and Bones**

The following day, Feliciano was up early, having been too troubled to sleep through the night properly. He let Ludwig remain asleep in the bed as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. His stomach rumbled, he was hungry. It had been a long while since he had properly eaten anything. Being somewhat immortal meant you could go hungry and never die apparently. The thought of eating made him nauseous, but he knew he had to eat to keep up strength. He moved from the basin to take a look at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he thought himself too thin, and he never gained any weight despite how much food he used to eat. That was the glory of his fast metabolism. But he noticed the four white angel wings behind him. He spread them open and out to better look at them and smiled. They were pretty. Ludwig likes them.

"But I shouldn't be walking around looking like this." He rubbed the jewel on his chest, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to change back to his demon form.

Opening his eyes again, he saw his form in the mirror, noting how much different he looked. Horns, red eyes, claws, two tails, demon top wings and angel bottom wings. His clothing was its usual tight leather with the thigh-high red laced boots and sleeveless top. Blushing at himself, he thought that he felt too exposed so he would have to cover up more. Waving a hand in front of himself he had his outfit change to regular black denim jeans, a baggy turtle-neck, and simple black sneakers. He felt less self conscience now that his form was properly covered up. Didn't want to give any demons sexual thoughts about him.

"I should get going to see Arthur." He had a lot to ask the warlock about.

Flying through the halls he approached Arthur's door and gave a soft knock. He listened, but no sound came. He knocked again, and the door opened on its own. "Arthur?" He stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Good morning." It was Francis who greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He smiled back. "Where's Arthur? Is he busy?"

Francis jerked his head to the left. "He's been in a trance all night trying to conjure up his ancient magic. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I just need to talk to him about what Roderich said…and see if he has any thoughts or ideas that could help me. Like…if he has a courage spell he could give me." He looked at Francis with a bashful expression.

"You need to find courage, Feli. It can't be given to you."

"Then how do I find it?"

Francis took his hand. "Come sit with me." He guided them over to one of the couches in the room. "You know what courage is. You already have it. A simple example of courage would be when you gave up your innocence to Ludwig." Feliciano tilted his head. "Having sex for the first time takes courage, especially with a demon such as Ludwig. And yet you found the courage to let go and be with him."

"Well…I'm talking about the courage to face something really scary, like the Fiends."

"You heard what Roderich said. You just have to stay true to yourself and not listen to anything they say. That doesn't take much courage. That's going to hurt them more than if you were using weapons."

Feliciano gave a heavy sigh. "I couldn't even get up the courage to make love with Ludwig again. We tried last night…but then I panicked. It's so hard, Francis! I know he's the right Ludwig, but it's still…I just can't get over this hump! What do you suggest?"

Francis smirked. "Oh, you don't want to ask me those sorts of things. I'm a bit of a…pervert, and well, Arthur is one too. We're really good together that way."

"That doesn't really help me." He frowned.

"I do have something that may help you. I use this on Arthur when I want him to do something for me." He brought Feliciano closer to him. "You need to put yourself in control if you want to be with Ludwig again."

"What do you mean?" He blinked his large amber eyes.

"What I mean is…" he chuckled softly. "I would suggest tying Ludwig down to the bed. Tie his wrists to the headboard." He saw Feliciano blush. "He'll be rock hard regardless, so there is little you have to do to arouse him. This puts you in control. You can take your time doing whatever you want without him being the dominate one. Once you see that you can control the strength, time, and speed of the sex, you won't have to worry. All you really need is his dick." Feliciano turned bright red. "Do you understand?"

Feliciano could feel his face burning with embarrassment. "I…I do. You…you don't mean like…like…S and M stuff…right?"

Francis laughed at that. "You couldn't pull that sort of stuff off even if you tried. I bet Ludwig could, though. But he won't. That's for the extreme people. This is very simple bondage. You can even blindfold him. In fact, that might be better."

"How?"

"So you don't have to feel like his eyes are judging you. And you could spank him too!" Francis suggested with a cheerful expression.

Feliciano 'eeped'. "N-No! I'd rather face the wrath of the Fiends than Ludwig's for something like that!"

"So just do the first part that I said. I think it will do you some good. I can even tell Ludwig ahead of time too, so that he knows."

"Would you…do that for me?" Feliciano said with a little squeak.

Francis nodded. "Of course. Another thing to help you: get a bit drunk first."

"Why drunk?"

"It makes you loosen up more. That's what you want. It will help to keep you calm performing and keep your head clear. I know Seere has a lot of wine here."

Feliciano nodded and stood up from the bed. "Thanks, Francis. I feel a bit better now." He smiled softly. "Ludwig is still sleeping, and since Arthur is busy…I guess I'll go and find Seere to speak to him about all this. Please let Arthur know I was looking for him when he's done?"

"I will. And I'll talk to Ludwig as soon as he's up."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ludwig stretched himself awake with a heavy yawn, peeking open an eye to look at the now empty spot before him. 'He must be up already. Probably his stomach got the best of him.' He got out of bed, dressed in his slave attire with collar, and left the room in search of his lover.

"Ludwig! Over here!" It was Francis. "Might I speak with you?"

Ludwig went over to him. "What is it?" He frowned. "Why are you wearing that look on your face?"

"What look?" He smiled.

The blonde sighed. "What is it?" Francis beckoned him with his finger. Ludwig leaned in to listen. A blonde brow slowly rose as Francis continued talking. When he was done, Francis pinched both his cheeks. "Ouch."

"Well? What do you say? Can I tie you to the bed and blindfold you?"

Someone came up behind them and they turned to see Kiku standing there. The kitsune had overheard the last part. All three shared an awkward look. Kiku put his hands up, said nothing, and quickly walked away.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea!" Ludwig was going to go after him but Francis grabbed his arm.

"It'll be fine. So what do you say?"

Ludwig clicked his tongue. "Normally I would say no to something like that. I am a dominant alpha demon…but for Feli's sake I will submit. Your technique is a solid one, and I think it would work. Too bad we're not back in the Abyss."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I could borrow some potions from Sadiq to make things even easier for Feli."

Francis grinned. "Naughty boy."

Ludwig narrowed his gaze. "Don't push it. I do this for Feli only."

"Then meet me back in the room right after dinner, okay?"

"You breathe one word of this to anyone I will personally see you turned back into mud!"

Francis stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

Alfred was walking aimlessly through the halls, as he often did now, trying to clear his head. His mind was in a constant fog with some things never making sense. He stopped to sit on a nearby hall bench when he felt a presence beside him. It was Matthew.

' _Brother…please tell me…is there anything I can do to help?'_

"No Mattie. I'm pretty fucking far from being help."

Matthew lowered his eyes. ' _Please, don't speak like that_.'

"But it's the truth. I curse my human side in this fucked up body." He said flatly, slumping on the bench. "I'm only `like this because of my human side. I'm sure Ivan's the same way. If we were full blooded demons I would have gotten over this shit-heap by now."

' _Your human side gives you the ability to love, cherish…and regret._ '

"Yes, and it also fucks you up." He sighed. "I'm sorry to be this way, Mattie. But you don't know what sort of hell I went through in those dungeons. I don't ever want to be with a demon male again. Not even Ivan. I'm surprised I still have an ass after all that."

Matthew lowered his gaze to the floor. ' _It is thought that once we are out of here, you and Ivan will get better. It's this realm that is making you like this.'_

"I hope that's the case." He lifted his hands to look at his scared palms. "I feel my old self slipping away, Mattie…and I'm afraid." Matthew shared the tearful look of his brother. "I'm so confused! My head is in a million places at once! Sometimes I hear voices or zone out! It feels like I'm changing all over…"

' _We need to get you out of here! The sooner the better!'_  Matthew feared the worst for his brother, and hated how he was unable to do anything to help him. Another presence joined them: it was Ivan.

Alfred lifted his eyes slowly to silently acknowledge the large demon. "What is it?"

Ivan's tail tip tapped the floor. "I haven't seen much of you. How are you doing?"

"No better than you are." He responded flatly. "Where's Gilbert?"

"He is angry with me. It would seem that the three of us have broken up."

Alfred looked away from him. "There was never 'us', Ivan. You were fucking both Gilbert and me. After all this, you still can't decide." He stood up. "Not that it matters, though. After what I've been through, sex is a foreign thing to me. I don't want it ever again, so I can't be a proper demon lover to you."

Ivan nodded. "I understand."

"I thought I sensed angst." Came Sadiq's voice from further up the hall.

Ivan gave him a flat look. "How did you escape from the Fiend?"

"I have my ways. She's been with the other two for awhile, so here I am." He looked at both Ivan and Alfred's depressed and forlorn faces. "You're both a lively pair." When their stoic faces stared at him he knew it was time to change the subject, and quickly. "So what's been happening here?"

"Feliciano is back from the Light World." Ivan said.

"Oh, good. How'd it go?" Both Ivan and Alfred shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, well thanks for all your help." He nodded his head to Matthew before leaving the trio.

Alfred's eye twitched with each clicking sound of Sadiq's dark hooves on the floor. "I'm really losing it. I'm going to go lie down." He looked at Ivan. "Alone."

Ivan said not a word and Matthew faded back into Alfred's body. The pair walked past one another without a single word or glance.

Sadiq sought out Kiku, following the waves of his energy to a small corner at the other end of the hall. He found the kitsune meditating, the small body levitating as it glowed with celestial light. Sadiq smiled and clapped his hoof on the floor to get Kiku's attention. One brown eye peeked open to notice him.

"How goes the search for my beloved?" Sadiq asked. While he believed Heracles' spirit was in the winged cat back at his castle he couldn't help but think where the human spirit of his lover had gone. Kiku had mentioned to him that human spirit forms can be wandering in the spirit world if a part of them still exists in the world.

"I have been searching the spirit world far and wide…Heracles, I fear, is no where to be found."

Sadiq's wings and shoulders slumped. His face fell into a soft frown. "Nothing at all?"

"Sometimes spirits do not want to be found. Heracles may be very happy where he is and does not want to return…even to you."

"Damn. I should have known. I really thought he had changed. So I will only have his cat form for all eternity?"

"I will keep looking for you. Or perhaps…it is time that you let go of him. He does not care so much for you as he stated."

"But…at his trial- "

"That was before his spirit was taken from him. The spirits see and understand much more than living forms. Whatever he has learned or witnessed may have changed his feelings."

Sadiq crossed his arms and lowered his head. "So he will always be the one who got away."

"I will keep looking. And I haven't told anyone about this.

Sharp teeth clenched. "This is all Ludwig's fault!"

"Calm yourself. Ludwig had nothing to do with Heracles' fate."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? It's all his fault! He had to bring about this trial! Nothing would have happened if he only had left it alone!"

"Do not act rashly. The Fiends are on to us already. We must not give them more ammo to use against us."

He clomped his hoof loudly on the floor.

* * *

' _I used to tie your brother up all the time._ ' Antonio said in Feliciano's head. ' _He liked it._ '

Feliciano covered his eyes and ears. 'I don't want to hear about your sex life with Romano!'

' _Lovi always wanted it. He would pretend to fight and hate it, but in the end it was-'_

'Seriously, stop.' Feliciano softly scolded. 'I had many sleepless nights lying in bed, alone, while you and my brother did the horizontal tango across the hall!'

Antonio laughed. ' _Romano was the noisy one, that wasn't me.'_

'Do you think this is a good idea, Tony?'

' _I think Francis makes a good point. Ludwig is a very strong and powerful demon alpha who always has to dominate. That can be threatening to many, especially after what happened to you. So with you in control of the sex, you don't have to worry about him getting out of control. I would suggest being in your angel form, though_.'

'Why angel?'

' _Because the gem in your chest will protect you and give you the strength you need. It may not work as well in your demon form. Besides, Ludwig likes your angel form_.'

Feliciano blushed. He pictured what Ludwig would look like bound to the bed, all big and hard…with handsome muscles and-

' _I don't need to see that image, Feli_.'

'Oh my God! Tony, I'm so sorry! Oh my, how embarrassing!' He covered his face. 'How can I still be afraid to have sex with him when just the image of his sexy sexiness gets me hot and bothered? How does that even happen?'

' _My guess would be your demon mating bond. If you were a female you'd probably be popping out babies all the time_.'

Feliciano frowned. 'That doesn't make me feel any better. Demon bond, huh? That's what Ludwig says too.'

' _Rely on that to help you. Once you mate with him again, I think you'll find that your mind and body is back to normal._ '

'I hope so. I do love Ludwig very, very much. Whenever I think about him my heart beats faster and my blood runs hot…but then Botis' image appears…and turns it all to ice.'

' _Make it burn and beat again. You can do it. I think you will also find your strength again_.' Feliciano scoffed. ' _Well, I mean your emotional strength. You have a lot of it, Feli. You've always had a lot of heart and love to give to everyone. It's cherished greatly, you know. I always cherished that side of you…a side your brother never had. You spread happiness and love wherever you go. Even those who picked on you never really hated you.'_

'Thanks Tony…that makes me feel a lot better.' He smiled.

' _That's why the Fiends fear you and the demons need you. Ludwig needs you too._ '

Feliciano took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and gave a proud smile. "I will do it! I will become 'Feliciano the Merciful'! 'Feliciano the Friendly'! 'Feliciano-'

'- the Loud and Annoying!' Gilbert had come around the bend, his hands over his ears. 'What the hell, Feli? What are you babbling about?'

Feliciano cleared his throat. "I'm getting ready to be brave!"

Gilbert raised a pale brow. 'Okie dokie.'

"Are you okay? You seem sad?"

'Ivan and I broke up.'

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you certain it's for good?"

Gilbert shook his head. 'We had a fight and it didn't end well. I'm sticking with the notion that both he and Alfred will be better when we get the hell out of this realm. I'm really hoping for that. But until then…I'm like a heartbroken teenage girl who should be scribbling black marker over pictures of Ivan. Sorry, humor is my defense mechanism.'

Feliciano smiled and took his hands. "It'll get better. You watched too much television back in my world."

Gilbert smirked. 'Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm off to brood in a corner now. Play some sad songs…eat chocolate…wait for the phone to ring…' He flatly joked.

"Come talk to me if you need anything. But not tonight!"

Gilbert frowned. 'Fuck you, hippie! You tell me I can ask for your help and then deny me tonight?'

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" He flailed his hands. "That's not what I meant! I just meant that I…I will be…be…you know…busy tonight. With…" he whispered. "Your brother."

'Oh,' He whispered back through their link. 'Okay! I get it.' He still whispered. 'Good luck!'

"Thanks Gilbert." Feliciano gulped. 'I hope this works.'

* * *

Ludwig lay silently on the bed, naked, with his wrists bound to the headboard. Francis had gone a bit overboard in his opinion. He wanted to rub his body all over with oil. Ludwig knew the golem just wanted a free grope, so he growled out a 'no'. He hoped this would work for his lover and that they can get back to the way things were between them before the rape. The thought of Feli seated on top him, lowering that luscious body onto his cock and taking control was a turn on. He was already hard, the tip leaking with precum in anticipation to be with his mate once again. But Ludwig was still prepared to keep full control of himself. Should Feli decide to untie his wrists during the mating, Ludwig told himself to remain as he was. Instinct would be tell him to throw the demon onto the bed and pound the life out of him, to reclaim the body that was  _his_.

The door opened and a soft voice called his name. Ludwig turned towards the door to see his lover, in angel form. Was Feliciano going to mate with him in that form? Ludwig almost came at the sight of him. Feliciano strolled silently into the room, wearing a sheer white robe that showed his naked body beneath. The first thing he noticed was the small jewel centered in the chest, but then his eyes quickly darted elsewhere. Ludwig stared at the small nipples poking through the thin material on the lithe chest. His blue eyes then traveled lower, to the flat belly first, and then to the shallow 'v' shape that led to the thin patch of light brown hair above a semi-hard erection. His mouth watered, his fangs lengthened, and his cock ached to be inside his mate. But he noticed one more thing about this lover: Feliciano was afraid to look at him.

Finally getting up the courage to enter the room he let his eyes gaze settle on the large demonic form on the bed- his lover. Ludwig's wrists were tied with a black rope to the headboard, his body naked and erect. Feliciano's eyes drifted to the large erection sprouting proudly from between Ludwig's muscular legs. He had to turn away once the smell of arousal from his demon mate filled his nostrils. Mixing with the wine he had drank earlier, Feliciano found that most of his fear and doubt was draining from him, leaving only desire. Francis was right. Seeing Ludwig like this, tied up and at his mercy, was a sight to behold. Right now, he had this large, strong, and powerful demon under his control. Someone like Ludwig, who was feared and respected, always powerful, was naked and tied down for him to do with as he pleased. His own groin stirred with desire, tightening his balls and awaking his erection. He blushed from embarrassment.

"Take your time, Feli." Ludwig spoke to him. "There is no rush."

"Ludwig…" he said the name with a sigh as he stood beside the bed to drink in the image of his demon lover.

"Take your time." He repeated.

Feliciano looked into his lover's blue eyes and recognized the sincerity there. Slowly, and with trembling hands, he untied the front of the robe, letting it fall from his shoulders and pool at his feet. He stepped out from the material and knelt on the large bed beside Ludwig. For a moment he stared at the face of his demon lover, taking in the curved ram horns and clawed hands currently secured to the headboard. He let his eyes travel along every muscle and contour of Ludwig's body, from his thick neck, to broad shoulders, hard pecks, solid abs, and muscular thighs. He had this powerful being in his control. Ludwig was making no move to dominate him. With a still trembling hand, he placed it over Ludwig's heart, feeling the rapid heartbeat there along with the burning hot flesh beneath the skin's surface. Remembering Ludwig's always burning body brought forth a little gasp from his lips. He could remember the feeling of Ludwig's cock inside of him, burning hot as it pounded into him, striking every nerve with heated accuracy. And he could have that again.

He didn't want to prolong this in fear of chickening out. Feliciano saw a bottle of lube on the end table, probably given to them by Francis. Picking up the bottle he turned to Ludwig. "I'm just…going to take what I want. I hope all goes well."

"Take what you need." Ludwig answered, knowing that his lover meant to just mate and get it over with. That would be fine, so long as Feliciano was happy and well afterwards.

Opening the bottle he smelt the calming aroma of eucalyptus and spearmint. The lube was thick and solid cream in color. Feliciano plopped some into his palm and wrapped his hand around the thick erection. Feeling the hard girth in his hand, Feliciano gave a shudder of delight, not disgust. Ludwig's member was burning hot and would feel twice as good when inside of him. Slowly he stroked along the length, making sure that every inch of it was covered in lube. He had thought ahead and prepared himself earlier while getting dressed. He wasn't quite ready to do 'that' much in front of Ludwig just yet. All he wanted right now was to feel good with Ludwig's cock. He had to get over this hump.

Ludwig didn't complain that Feliciano was moving quickly in their mating; whatever his lover wanted to do. He was ready for it. Feliciano looked so beautiful and pure, his own special angel. When Feli was in this form he had a very healthy glow about him. He kept his moans contained when Feliciano positioned himself over his cock. The bond they share must be helping his lover to do this. He couldn't wait to feel those tight velvet muscles around him. The tip pressed against the hole, and then the ring opened up to accept the head. Ludwig bit his lip hard and kept his hips on the bed, wanting to just thrust up the rest of the way. Instead he focused on Feli's face, watching for signs of pain or fear. The angel whimpered and moaned as he slowly lowered himself further. Ludwig felt the muscles stretching to accommodate him. But the most beautiful sight was Feliciano's angel form taking his cock inch by inch inside, making it fully disappear into that tight heat. Ludwig's eyes rolled back in his head to let out a low moan of pleasure.

When the tip entered his first reaction was to bolt, but he stayed. Feliciano couldn't believe how accepting his body was, as if it had full possession of him. He yearned to be full of Ludwig while his mind was replaying the rape. It was hard to ignore, but Feliciano focused on his muscles stretching the further down he went. He felt Ludwig's heat warming his insides, not like the coldness that was Botis. 'Go away!' he shouted to the images. 'Go away and leave me alone!' He let out a cry of pleasure when he forced himself down the rest of way and struck his prostate. His eyes flew open, his wings spread, and his body ached for more. Panting with his chest heaving, he looked down at Ludwig, seeing the lust within those blue orbs. Ludwig was keeping his promise- he wasn't doing anything. Feliciano had control.

'Me. I'm in control! I can do this!' Planting both hands on Ludwig's chest he raised his hips and slammed them down again. He threw his head back with a cry. 'My Ludwig won't hurt me!' He started to bounce himself on Ludwig, letting the tip strike his pleasure spot.

It was almost too much to bear. Ludwig watched his angel bouncing on his cock, doing nothing more than making himself feel good. It didn't matter to him. Ludwig was thoroughly enjoying himself, finally relieved to be back inside of his mate. Never in his life did he think an angel would be fucking themselves on him, but Feliciano's lust was driven by their bond. He wanted to pull from these binds and take control, but he didn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and just let himself feel the pleasure of Feli's body as it took his cock relentlessly. Feliciano's cries were lyrical, a beautiful melody that was only for his ears. He licked his lips and the tips of his fangs, craving the blood that flowed within Feliciano's veins. That sweet, sweet life blood that was better than an orgasm. Though it looked like Feliciano was going to reach completion first, and he did. His angel arched his back and neck, let out a wail and came. The sticky substance fell onto his belly and the smell had his demon instincts flaring to life once more.

"I want more." Came Feli's voice while still seated on him.

Ludwig watched as the angelic form slowly started to fade. The top white angel wings shed their feathers to reveal leathery black dragon wings beneath them. Dark horns sprouted from his skull and clawed nails replaced human-like ones. The twin tails shot out from his lower back, wiggling violently behind him, as if thrilled to finally be free. Feliciano's face held an opened mouth smile so Ludwig could see the double fangs growing and a demon tongue slick itself against them. Feliciano slowly brought his head forward and opened his eyes to show the glowing red, no longer amber. This was a different Feliciano than he remembered, and he liked it.

"I said I want more!" With demon claws he tore away the binding, freeing Ludwig's wrists. "Hold my hips! I want to take more!"

Ludwig gripped the pale hips and arched up into the downward thrusts. He still had to restrain himself until Feliciano said otherwise, but this wasn't something to be complaining about. Feliciano's cries filled the room, echoing off the walls and ceiling. Ludwig sat himself up so his lover was still seated in his lap. The smaller demon continued bounce on his cock all the while bending over backwards to plant his palms on the bed. Feliciano's torso was bent and bear for him, those pert nipples from before still tight and hard. Ludwig growled as his long tongue swirled around one, making Feliciano gasp out and clench his inner muscles. Ludwig had to lean back himself, resting his weight on one hand while the other ran along the smooth belly and chest of his lover. Feliciano was still taking his own pleasure with his body.

What a change that had come over him! Feliciano couldn't believe it himself, but he here was, seated on Ludwig's member without a single fear. He wanted to feel good, to feel pleasure and earning, something Ludwig didn't fail at. He wanted to be a part of Ludwig once again. No longer was his mind plagued with 'evil Ludwig'. He had control of this demon. He was Ludwig's mate and their bond was stronger than anything, he knew that now. It was their bond giving him the strength and need to do this. Ludwig was keeping his promise with letting him be in control, but now HE wanted to see how far they could go. Lifting himself off of Ludwig's cock, and moaning at the loss, he set himself on all fours. "I want more."

Should he? Ludwig figured since Feliciano ordered it then he must want it. Eager to please, Ludwig spread the cheeks wide to look at the open hole widened just for him. With a low growl he slipped inside, fitting like a glove. Feliciano pressed back on him, letting the twin tails wrap around each of his thighs. Ludwig grinned at the scaly feel of them on his thighs and started to thrust inside, keeping his movements slow but deep. He would pull out slowly and shove back deep inside. Feliciano screamed with pleasure and meet each thrust with gusto until he came again. Ludwig was still rock hard and hadn't cum yet. He pulled out to lay his full weight on Feliciano, letting his hot cock rest against the lower back. Slipping out a tongue he cupped the shell of Feli's ear with it and felt the other shudder beneath him. He let his hands stroke along the thin arms to cover the hands gripping the sheets. Feliciano tilted his head to the side so Ludwig could feel the pulsating vein there in his neck. Ludwig let out a heavy breath against the skin.

"I want to drink from you! My mate, my angel…will you let me?"

Feliciano wiggled his way around to roll over onto his back. Looking up at Ludwig with still glowing red eyes, he spread his legs and lifted them almost to his chest. "Yes. Make me forget." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed him. "Blanket out all pain and suffering that bastard did to me! Reclaim me again as yours, please." His own tongue slipped out to lap at Ludwig's gaping lips.

"We are demon mates. I will reclaim you as my own, and I will still be yours."

Crushing his lips to Feli's he let his cock slip back inside the moist cavern. Feliciano moaned into his mouth, lifting the legs higher to wrap around his waist, crossing at the ankles. He had forgotten how long Feli's limbs were. With his thrusting he felt the demons small claws scratching at his shoulders, drawling forth little rivulets of blood. Their tongues dueled, hands explored the other, and rough thrusts were met. Ludwig wanted more. He pulled their mouths apart to look upon Feliciano's flushed face twisted with lust and concentration. The next sight almost made him cum. Feliciano bared his neck for him, tilting it up and back. The vein was strained against the pale skin. He was giving permission. Normally, Ludwig could just bite him but this was better. This was showing him that Feliciano wanted it, and that he wasn't just taking. Licking his fangs, he brought his mouth down to the pale neck, bit through the skin, and drank. The warmth and sweetness of the blood surged through his body and to his cock, tightening it further until it was ready to explode. Feliciano moaned deeply, gripping his body with arms and legs. Ludwig couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled his mouth away, lips circled with blood, and gave a harsh roar as he stilled inside of his mate and came. His cock pumped the other full of his seed, spilling out around him while more continued to fill the cavern up. He brought his lips down onto Feliciano's mouth to kiss him passionately, leaving a similar ring of blood around the other's mouth.

The bite was orgasmic for Feliciano as well. He too came right after he felt Ludwig's hot seed coating his insides and filling his belly. So much was in him, he could feel his bowels expanding even to accept all of it. Ludwig's bite was passionate and true, another way to mark them as a mated pair. He felt himself coming down from his lusty high, and thinking back on his behavior he blushed shyly. "Veh~! Oh my…"

Ludwig licked the remaining blood off his lips. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…better than fine. I'm just… a little embarrassed for acting like that." His red eyes were back to bashful amber.

Ludwig smiled and slowly pulled out of him. "Come lay with me." He lie back on the bed and let Feliciano cuddle up beside him. His lover was on his side, pressing the long body against his own. Ludwig let the sides of his fingers caress the soft skin of Feliciano's arm and shoulder all the while never breaking eye contact. "Are you happy again?"

Feliciano smiled brightly and gave a shy little nod. "I am."

Ludwig's whole face softened at the sight of that familiar sweet smile on an even sweeter demon. "Did I do everything right? Is there something different you might want me to do in the future?"

Keeping that smile, Feliciano shook his head and pressed closer. "No, you did great! You controlled yourself so well…and you did that for me. You care so much about me that you could restrain yourself like that. I know it must have been hard."

"It was." He continued the stroking. "But you are much more important."

"Oh Ludwig, I love you so much!" He threw his arms around the other. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around the small body to hold him close, burying his nose in that soft hair between the horns. "As I said before, I am only this way for you. Forgive me in public if I act a little coldly."

"Yes, I forgive you! That's just the way you are!" He rolled over onto Ludwig's body to face him again with a cheery smile, folding his arms across the strong chest. "It pleases me to know that I get to see this side of you, that I am the one who brings out Ludwig's soft-side." He kissed the demon's nose. "I don't think I'll ever forget what happened to me, but know this, my love: I can always battle it so long as you're here with me."

Ludwig stroked the soft cheek. "I will always be here with you, I promise. Why do you blush, sweetling?"

"Well…I sometimes find it hard to believe that you could love someone like me. A shy, timid, sort of clumsy crybaby who can't do much without hurting himself on air."

"It's strangely alluring on you." Ludwig replied. "But I wouldn't have you any other way. Well, maybe a little bit braver." He showed it with his forefinger and thumb. "But I have come to accept that this is what I get with you, and I know that I love and cherish it."

Feliciano's smile widened. "I love when you say things like that! Say it again?"

"That I love and cherish you?" he nodded. "Alright, I love and cherish you- demon or angel- coward or hero. You're still my mate, and my little Feli."

Feliciano rest his cheek on Ludwig's chest. "Thank you for loving me, Ludwig. Thank you so much."

Ludwig closed his eyes and wrapped his demon wings around them, shielding Feliciano completely in them. "I'm here for you."

Finally free of fear and dread, Feliciano closed his eyes and dreamt of his lover, imagining the life they would lead once everything was over.

The following morning they woke up together with Feliciano smiling and feeling better than ever. To enjoy their morning together further, he had Ludwig write a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to put on the door. They had another round of mating before anything else, which was brought on by his arousal for Ludwig. Now he was relaxing in the tub, chin deep in hot water while his muscles relaxed from all the sex. It had been awhile since they last mated so his backside ached, yet it was nothing like the rape. Feliciano pushed it out of his mind, and this time it fled easily. A smile was brought to his face as he suddenly envisioned him and Ludwig, side by side, ruling both realms together. As King and King. Or maybe he could be referred to as 'queen'. Queen Feliciano, the Merciful. Queen Feliciano the Friendly. The thought made his shoulders wiggle with a smugness he never thought he had.

'I'll be better now for sure! I feel like I can face the Fiends all by myself now! I'll beat all three of them, and then Ludwig will so proud of me!'

In the bedroom, Ludwig was lounging lazily on the bed, staring up at the canopy while thinking about their mating last night. Everything had worked out well. Feliciano was almost back to normal and smiling happily again. He loved those smiles, and Feliciano had many. Rolling over onto his side, he smiled himself at the empty spot where Feli had been sleeping. He was tempted to sneak into the bathroom to peek on his mate, but figured it was still too early for such foreplay, and that there was no need to rush Feli into anything. He closed his eyes for a moment, pulling Feliciano's pillow to hold it to his face and inhale his lover's scent. 'He smells so good…its out of this world.'

A sudden pain shot up through his leg as something had pierced his skin with small fangs. Instantly his body was immobilized except for his eyes, which darted to sheets to watch as a large red spider crept out from underneath. That must have been what bit him. The spider was as big as his hand with legs much too long for its body. Something was happening but there was nothing he could do, his body wouldn't move. No such creature had that amount of power, unless…he glanced up to see a black snake slithering around the bed post, yellow eyes focusing on him and smiling eerily. The Fiends were here, but how did they get in? He had to warn Feliciano but still couldn't move. Another motion from the end of the bed caught his attention yet his eyes were unable to see that far. Another creature was crawling over him, he could feel the hundreds of legs. Once it was close he was staring straight into the flat circular head and fangs of a massive brown centipede. It's legs and width were large enough to encase his whole body.

'Feli! Run!' He tried to call out to his mate as the centipede Fiend pulled him up from the bed. 'Run!' There was no response back. His message didn't go through. The Three Fiends disappeared with him.

Feliciano had fallen asleep in the tub, leaning over the edge while snoring softly, unaware of anything that had happened in the next room. Antonio had sensed that something was wrong so he quickly woke him up.

' _Feli, get up! There's something in the next room!_ '

Feliciano jerked awake with a yelp, sitting up in the tub. "What is it?"

' _Wait…it's gone now. Whatever it was is gone.'_

"Ludwig?" Feliciano called as he got out of the tub. "Ludwig?" He put on his robe quickly. "Ludwig, answer me!" His blood started to run cold and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Tony, I'm scared!"

Antonio's form appeared above him.  _'I'm right here with you. Open the door.'_

Feliciano gulped and with a trembling hand turned the knob. He threw the door open and jumped out into the room only to find nothing. "Ludwig?" He looked to the bed but it was empty.

Antonio looked around.  _'He's gone. Feli! Look there!_ ' He used his double bladed axe to point to the bed.

He rushed over to the bed, now vacant of Ludwig but replaced with a note. Swallowing hard, Feli picked up the note, written in Abyssal, and read it to himself.

' _ **We have your mate, or what is left of him. Follow the trail of blood, it will lead you to us. Come alone. If you bring others, the demon will lose a limb for each one.'**_

' _They have Ludwig_.' Tony read the letter as well. ' _But I don't see any blood trail._ '

Feliciano dropped the letter from his hand as he saw the splotch of dark red blood beneath the sheets and on the pillow. "I do." He pulled down the sheets to see the trail of blood continue, looking as if something, or someone, was dragged along. His eyes slowly followed it over to the door. "I have to go alone, Tony. If I don't…they'll remove Ludwig's limbs." He looked at Tony with fear in his eyes. "Tony…I'm scared!"

' _I'm here with you. I can't leave your body so I have to come with you. It's a chance we have to take for Ludwig.'_

Feliciano's eyes welled with tears. Just a moment ago he was so happy and now all of that had been taken away from him in a few words. They kidnapped Ludwig to get to him. Was this to be his fight with the Fiends? He wasn't ready yet! But Ludwig, he had to find Ludwig and save him. 'Save him? How can I save him? I'm useless in a fight.' He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. "Let's go find my lover." He dressed in proper clothing and with Antonio; he continued to follow the trail of blood that only he could see. He could only hope that his nerves would hold out.

* * *

Pain was all he felt; pain and burning, just like that time when he was burned as a human. He lay on the stone floor in a pool of his own blood with both his legs broken. He could see the black, burnt bones sticking out of his skin from his knees. It was an old fashion way of torture, forcing his legs to bend and then smashing the knees with a large hammer. He had seen it done many times, but he never thought it would be him. The pain was unbearable, but he wouldn't cry out. When they broke his legs he nearly swallowed his tongue to keep from crying out. Yet they didn't stop there. The Fiends took great pleasure in torturing him further, flaying his skin to reveal the burnt and sizzling muscle beneath. With each exposed spot his muscles burned painfully, as if they were on fire once more. The numbness from the spider bite, which had been Nerissa, was finally starting to wear off. Now he could barely move any part of his body. They had smashed his fingers, breaking each bone that rendered his hands useless. He couldn't even pull himself along the floor. From his left forearm he noticed another black bone sticking out from the skin by the elbow. He never felt them break this one. His wings were also useless, having been sliced to black ribbons that just dangled from bone.

The Fiends had captured him too easily. He and the others were on their battlefield, which made their powers stronger. His powers were useless now for he hadn't the strength to conjure anything, not that it would help. If he used his fire powers, they would only sear the exposed flesh and cause him greater pain. And the worst of this was the Fiends were not finished yet. They were waiting for Feliciano to come so they could further their torture in front of him. He didn't want Feliciano to see what they would do to him. Seeing him like this would drive his mate crazy with fear. But would Feli even come? Would he be brave enough? If not, he would bring the others with him for protection.

"Wakey, wakey, little Luddy!" Merkova dumped a pail of boiling hot water onto his back.

Ludwig grit his teeth to hold in his cries of pain as the water stung and burnt, forcing skin grafts to emerge rapidly. His body flopped and writhed on the floor as he tried to escape the pain.

Griot came over to him, twirling a hot poker in his hand. "We see your little lover coming this way. How gallant! He's coming to rescue you!" He let the hot poker dangle before Ludwig's face, the bright orange glow nearly searing his skin without touching. "He doesn't have the balls to rescue you. Once he sees you like this he'll run away pissing himself."

Ludwig felt his wrists being shackled and something lifting him up from the floor. Now he was dangling from his wrists, broken legs hanging limp towards the floor and body aching with wave after wave of pain. The force of his weight from his shoulders stung him terribly where the skin had been flayed.

"Just 'hang out' there." Came Nerissa's deadpan voice. "Your pretty little lover is taking his sweet time, trembling like a leaf in a wind storm."

Merkova cracked her knuckles. "I bet he doesn't even make it up those steps."

"I don't know." Taunted Griot. "He'd better hurry soon because I'm getting bored!" He swung the burning poker like a club, striking Ludwig's back and holding it there so the heat could sear the skin. The demon only gave a terrible hiss and flopped in the chains. "HA! Just like a fish!" He pulled the poker away and twirled it. "Squirm like a worm, half demon scum!" He laid the still burning hot tip against a spot of exposed skin, and this time, he made Ludwig cry out. "Finally! The shit-bag cries!"

"Hardly a demon then." Nerissa fanned herself. "That's the human part of him. A true demon could endure all this."

Merkova snapped her red fingers at them. "Hold on! I believe we have company."

* * *

Feliciano stopped when he heard Ludwig's pained cry coming from the ruins of the old castle. He saw the trail of blood leading through the entrance and up some curved steps. "Tony…Ludwig is here…and he's hurt!"

' _We must be brave.'_  Antonio appeared above him. ' _I'm here with you and will help as much as I can._ ' But even he had doubts.

"Ludwig…I'm coming!" He chose to be in his angel form this time with his chest bare to show the Light World crystal. Holding his breath he began ascending the stairs, walking alongside the trail of blood. A whipping sound echoed off the walls and his blood ran cold. They were hurting Ludwig. What was he going to see once he found him? Feliciano feared the worst.

As he reached the top of the stairs the hall led only right. The trail of blood continued into an arched doorway. He took a step forward, but stopped. His body trembled violently. He was afraid, so very afraid of going any further, fearful of what he might see. Another strange sound followed by Ludwig's pained cries. "Ludwig!" Throwing his fear to the side, he ran towards the archway and rushed through, entering another room.

His eyes slowly widened. His heart stopped, his blood chilled, and his body became numb. He stared at Ludwig's tortured and maimed body hanging in the middle of the room. He saw the bones sticking out from his lips and the blood dripping to the floor to pool around him. His bottle lip trembled while his eyes filled with tears. He screamed out Ludwig's name. "LUDWIG! OH GOD! LUDWIG!" He tried running to help him but the Fiend Griot appeared in front of him and backhanded him roughly to the floor. He felt the pain in his face burning from the force of the blow.

Antonio attempted to attack and protect Feliciano, but the Fiends were prepared for him. Merkova had a strange instrument resembling a large hook that she used to pierce Antonio's shoulder. The familiar cried out at the pain from the weapon that could break through his magic. She pulled him from Feliciano, breaking their magical and spiritual bond.

"Ghost fishing!" She smirked and flung him far across the room, breaking from the hook to land silently on the floor, unmoving. Without a host he could nothing.

Feliciano sat up to wipe the blood from his mouth. He looked at Ludwig's tortured form again, curled over, and threw up what little he had in his stomach.

"Our hero." Nerissa said flatly with a role of her eyes. "Seriously, what are we so worried about with him?"

Griot smirked. "He's completely useless. A useless little coward who should be sitting on my dick instead of hunching over on the floor."

Merkova moved over to Feliciano's form. "What pretty wings he has. Let's give them a little rip!"

"NO!" Feliciano screamed and scurried away to press his back against the wall. "JUST LET HIM GO! PLEASE!"

"What? Chop him up?" Griot pretended that's what he heard. "Sure I can chop him up! We'll have a Ludwig- kabob!"

"NO! STOP IT!" He was hysterical now, frozen with fear.

Griot called forth two small bladed scythes. He pointed one at Feliciano. "I dare you to come up here and try to save him!" he smirked. "If not, then you can watch as I bleed this fucker to death! And you will have killed him!" Griot swung the scythe across Ludwig's chest, leaving a thin gash that oozed with dark blood.

"NO! LUDWIG!" Feliciano reached out towards him. "PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE STOP!" A splash of Ludwig's blood splattered across his face when Griot cleaned off the blade by giving a powerful swipe in the air. "LUDWIG!"

"Shut up!" Merkova kicked him in the gut with her boot. Feliciano spat up a bit of blood and fell over, holding his middle. She grabbed one of his angel wings, pleased that his fear was taking over, and snapped it in half. He screamed pitifully. "Now that sounds much better!" Now that their enemy was laced with fear and sorrow they could easily touch him.

'Feli…' Ludwig feared for his lover's life but he was powerless to do anything.

Griot continued to slice at Ludwig's skin, laughing manically as he did. "Who would have that this could be so much fun!" He licked the blade of Ludwig's blood. "Tastes of human. Disgusting." He spit in Ludwig's face.

Feliciano looked up at his lover still hanging in the chains now completely covered with bleeding slashes on his chest. That strong, beautiful chest that he loved to stroke and feel. Narrowing his eyes, they started to glow red and he hissed out, "You…bastard!"

Griot froze, turned to look at him, and slowly smirked. "Oh? Are you speaking to me, little field mouse?"

Merkova snorted and nudged him with her boot. "His balls must have finally dropped."

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig again and saw Nerissa standing behind him. She was allowing her hands to stroke all over his chest and belly, swirling the blood around or tracing her nails through the cuts. One of her red hands slipped down under the waistband of his pants to his groin while the other stroked his neck. Feli felt a surge of jealousy pass through him. "Don't…touch him!"

Nerissa simply laughed at him and continued on with her seduction.

"Hey," Griot turned back towards Ludwig. "Hands off of him, Nerissa. That's my half breed you've got there!"

She flipped her curly hair. "You're ruining this handsome face and physique. Too bad you can't ever look like him." Their smirks matched one another's.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I just have to make him uglier than me." From his hands came two flames burning bright. Ludwig's eyes widened. "The best way to start a fire is with flesh and bone!" he waved the flame in Ludwig's face, delighting I the way the demon jerked away from it. "Fire is your friend, isn't it?" Nerissa stepped away once she saw the flames. "Let's see how quickly an already burnt body can burn!"

That's when something snapped within him. Feliciano saw those flames nearing Ludwig who was too helpless to fight or move away. Griot was going to burn him. He wouldn't have it! Ignoring his pain and pushing aside his fears, his only thought was that he had to protect Ludwig from that fire. With a shrieking cry he threw himself at Griot, flinging his arms around the Fiend's waist to hold him. Instantly the light from the gem ignited, encasing Griot in white-hot flames of gold and silver. Griot's ear-piercing screams echoed off the walls. Feliciano wouldn't let go of the Fiend no matter how hard he was struggling. He could feel the flesh melting off of Griot.

"HELP ME!" Griot cried out to the other two who only backed away in fright and terror. "HELP ME! HE'S KILLING ME!" Nerissa and Merkova disappeared. "BITCHES!"

Ludwig watched through one good eye as the power from Feliciano's kindness and willingness to save him began to destroy the Fiend. Griot could only scream as his flesh and muscles melted away from his bones. While Feliciano was still holding on he made the bones shatter and crack, exploding into bits of ash. But soon the bright light from him was blinding, so Ludwig had to turn away from it.

Feliciano could feel the body of the Fiend disappearing from his grasp and turn into nothing but dust. Shocked at his own strength and courage, he looked down at the pile of dust at his feet before it disappeared. It was true then. He could fight these Fiends with his strong emotions and life force. His deep love for Ludwig and wanting to protect him is what gave him the power to destroy Griot. They really were afraid of him. But now there was the matter of Ludwig still in the chains and dangerously wounded.

"LUDWIG!" He frantically pulled at the chains to try and get them to release the cuffs. There was a click as the chain unhooked and Ludwig went tumbling to the floor in a heap. "Ludwig! Oh no…Ludwig! Ludwig, speak to me!" Right now his lover looked like something out of a monster movie. His body was completely shattered and torn, a bloody pile of flesh and bones. With tears flowing he scanned all of Ludwig's body, seeing the welts, cuts, broken bones and patches of flayed skin. "What have they done to you?" He whispered, bringing a hand to his mouth as he sobbed.

Alone, frightened, and once again completely useless, he curled up beside Ludwig's battered body and cried.

* * *

"What is that?" Kiku asked out loud to himself as he saw a bright beam of white majestic light shooting up to the sky. It was a great distance away but he could sense that it was Light World power, and Feliciano was nowhere to be found, nor was Ludwig.

'Kiku?' It was Gilbert who joined him on the balcony. 'Did you find them yet?'

"Look there." Kiku pointed to the beam. "That is where we will find Feli and Ludwig." He gave Gilbert orders. "Assemble the others, and Seere! Quickly! We can't go there alone."

'Why? What's happened? Do you sense something?' Gilbert feared it was about his brother.

"I do. They're both hurt. We can't waste any time! Go!" He sent Gilbert away and turned back to the beam of light. 'Hold on, my friends. We're coming.'

**End Chapter 23 TBC**

 


	24. Chapter 24

*****Self edited again. I did my very best. Please read on and enjoy! There's some good info in this chapter, so no skipping! Read and review please! ^^ Feed the starving writer!**

*****Warnings: Mild yaoi, language, disturbing scenes, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

' _ **Everybody is a book of blood.**_

_**Wherever we're opened, we're red.'-** _ _**Clive Barker** _

* * *

**Chapter 24: Broken Boys**

' _Where am I?' Feliciano asked when he found himself wandering through some woods, surrounded all around by monstrous trees and luscious green ground. 'I'm normal again.' He looked at his hands but then felt something on his back. Turning around he saw that they were his angel wings. 'Oh…guess I'm not normal after all. But what is going on?' He didn't know where this place was or what he was doing here. All he could remember was the Fiend Griot disappearing and Ludwig's body laying on the floor completely mutilated. 'Ludwig…' He covered his eyes with his hands to let a few tears fall._

_The sound of footfalls on the ground alerted him to the arrival of a person. Quickly he darted behind a tree to hide from the approaching person. Carefully, he held his breath and peeked around the tree to see what is was. He softly gasped at the sight of someone who could only be Ludwig! But he was so different! Ludwig looked fairly young with an athletic build to him, so unlike what he was used to looking at. Ludwig's clothing was different as well, looking like it was all made from furs and animal skin. It suddenly occurred to him! Was this Ludwig's past life he was looking at? Was that Ludwig the Germanic warrior? Feliciano couldn't help but smile at how adorable his lover was as a human, and how young! Eternal life can really change a person!_

_Someone else came to join Ludwig where he stood and turned out to be Gilbert. Feliciano had never seen what Gilbert truly looked like as a human. Gilbert was barely dressed, showing off his well-sculpted body and flawless white skin, free of scars and stitches. His eyes were open and wide, sparkling with the albino shade of pink. Gilbert looked like some sort of shaman as he spoke to his brother. They both looked so happy, more so than Feliciano had ever seen them. Ludwig was actually smiling! He smiled without any strain as if it was something natural he always did._

_But the scene had changed quickly, becoming a fierce battle ground as Roman soldiers clashed with Germanic warriors. Feliciano found that he could not flee the scene even though there was fighting going on all around him. No one saw him. He did see Ludwig and Gilbert, however. He saw how Gilbert was gang raped and then pulled apart limb by limb. The pink eyes shortly followed, being placed in the pouch of a Roman soldier. Feliciano turned to look at Ludwig then, being held down by Roman soldiers and forced to witness his brother being torn apart. They let Ludwig go. Feliciano found his feet to run to his young lover, to stop him from collecting the limbs of his brother but it was all for naught. He couldn't touch Ludwig. 'Ludwig!' he cried, but Ludwig didn't hear him. His lover picked up the disregarded limbs, piling them in his arms, using the still twitching hand to rub against his cheek, and then Ludwig took a bite. He bit right into the bleeding muscle of Gilbert's arm._

_Feliciano saw right then just how insane Ludwig became, and why the Romans chose to burn him. Ludwig had fought back, throwing the limbs at the soldiers as they advanced on him. He killed one, fought the others, but was quickly overpowered. Feliciano watched as he was dragged to a pyre the Roman's swiftly made, hung upside down, and meant to watch as they tormented his brother further. Feliciano saw that Gilbert was still alive without his limbs or eyes as he was impaled on a spear, lifted high as Ludwig hung low. Gilbert's suffering had finally come to an end. And then the fire came. Ludwig screamed and thrashed in the flames as they engulfed him. Gilbert's torso was quickly joined with him, stuck into the fire upside down as well to burn alongside his brother._

_Feliciano covered his eyes and screamed, begging the image to disappear, which it did, and left him in darkness. Ludwig never told him that much of his background. Neither did Gilbert. Did they even know? Did they even remember? If not, then why was he seeing this? What purpose did this serve? For once in his life, Feliciano was grateful for the empty darkness. But the scenes didn't stop there. As he walked through the darkness, pulled by an invisible force, he passed by the other Accursed Nations and their past human lives. It reminded him of a museum with cubicles of artifacts yet they were being played out as if on stage. The next spot he found himself in was a Middle Eastern type room with two men inside, Sadiq and Heracles. Heracles was dressed like a Greek in a short toga with a crown of greens around his head and golden sandals. Sadiq looked much like a Turk of his origin with that white eye mask of his._

' _I have done everything to make your life here a comfortable one!' Sadiq hollered at Heracles. 'I give you everything! I teach you how to read and write in your native tongue! I give you full access to my home! I teach you everything that your countrymen refused to offer because you were nothing more than a peasant!'_

' _I wish you had left me behind that horse with the slave party!'_

' _What for? To be sold as a fucking slave with no chance at having a life?'_

_Heracles crossed his arms. 'You keep me here as a slave! I am here for your personal enjoyment because I was the first one to spit in your face!'_

_Feliciano walked in on them without a word, standing in the middle as they bickered._

' _I saved you!'_

' _I never asked you to! I wish you had left me there!'_

' _Ignorant fool! How little you know of the world around you! They would have sold you to the salt mines if you weren't beaten to death first! What kind of life is that? You would rather die behind a horses' ass covered in your own filth than accept a possible chance at life that I have given you?'_

_Heracles gave him a smug smirk. 'I would suffer that end five times over if it meant being away from you!'_

' _Ungrateful brat that you are!' Sadiq removed his hat and mask. 'You want me to show you what your life COULD have been? You ungrateful little imp?'_

' _And just what are you going to do? Going to ravish me? Beat me? Scold me like a child? Know this right now, you arrogant jackass! I will see you dead by my hand.'_

_Sadiq loomed over him. 'Oh, I have no doubts about that! It won't be by_ _**your** _ _hands, per say, but it will be by_ _**your** _ _orders! Let me show you just what type of monsters are out there in that world!'_

_Feliciano didn't need to see anymore. He left Sadiq and Heracles wrestling behind him, ignored the cries of forced sex, and continued on to the next scene. It led him to a very cold climate, on a very cold and snowy day in the middle of Russia, to a dark meeting hall. He saw Ivan seated among a table of many, all dressed in rich attire. He stopped to listen._

' _Brother Ivan, you fail to speak.' Said a man. 'Why do you remain silent?'_

_Ivan just smiled at him._

' _Isn't it obvious, brothers?' Asked another. 'He is still on a blood-high! Finding it hard to come down from it, are you?'_

_Ivan waved his hand in a dismissing manner. 'I take no delight in hearing worthless men screaming in pain. I'd much rather have men who deserve it writhing in my blood-soaked chains as I pull the spine from their cowardly yellow backs.'_

' _Is that a threat made at us, Ivan?' Asked a third._

' _Take it however you'd like, friend.' Ivan remained calm, talking in a sweet heavenly voice. Almost like a child who knew a secret but wouldn't tell. 'Just like the rest of you, I do my Tsar's bidding. I am a loyal servant to the crown. So I make men bleed and suffer in agonizing torment until I get the word to end their miserable lives.'_

' _But we find it peculiar that the Tsar holds so much faith in a man who tortures lies out of a fellow human!' Said a fourth. 'Men answer to lies to escape torture.'_

' _That they do.' Ivan opened his arms. 'I only do as I am told, my friends. I know many of the men I torture are innocent, but just like the rest of you, I get paid to lie. Just because you all don't shed blood doesn't mean you aren't equally as guilty.'_

_Feliciano stood behind Ivan's chair, amazed at how calm and collective the man was._

' _Yes, I am a torturer and executioner. Yes, I do get forced confessions out of men at their wits end dripping in their own blood after having been flayed alive. But! It is never by my command, my friends. It is by the command of our Tsar. Any suggestions or complaints you may have, perhaps you should be addressing them to the man in power and not to me.'_

' _You dare speak to us like that? You, who perhaps has 'more' than the Tsar's ear?'_

_Feliciano saw Ivan's dark glare at the man who had spoken._

' _Nikolas, you are being silly!' Spoke another. 'Everyone knows he spends his nights between the legs of a certain Lithuanian general!'_

_Ivan smiled then. 'Spying on my bedchamber now, are you? Is it because your wife lies dying in bed with the plague? Her skin covered in yellow pus filled boils? Do you need to get your rocks off by watching someone else do something you have no proof of? Or do you imagine General Toris and I in your mind as you're stroking yourself?'_

' _Enough!' Shouted another. 'We will hear no more of your vulgar comments, Brother Ivan!'_

_Ivan stood up from his chair. 'I hope you pray every night that you will never, ever, fall prey to my artistic work of confessions. For I assure each and every one of you that my duty and loyalty is to the Tsar, and not to any of you. Good day, my friends.'_

_Feliciano left with Ivan, entering into another scene that was a torture chamber with some of the men he had just seen hanging by bloodied chains in various stages of flayed skin and maiming. He had to hurry past Ivan who was wearing a leather apron covered in sticky old blood wielding a sharp object resembling a sling blade. He didn't look back but stumbled into the next scene, consisting of Alfred and his family. He saw Matthew lying in bed, coughing terribly, as Alfred and their father argued._

' _We are loyal to the crown of England!' Shouted Alfred's father._

' _But we don't need them, father!' Alfred shouted back. 'We can become independent! We can be free of them! Our ancestors left England because-'_

' _Because we wanted freedom! Yes, that is true, but not all of England is cruel as you make it seem to be, Alfred! You did not grow up there!'_

' _And you didn't either!' Alfred shouted. 'I have a chance to make things better for my family! I am doing this for Matthew! For you and mother!'_

_Feliciano saw Alfred's mother crying as she held Matthew's coughing form in her arms._

' _Matthew will be dead before we see independence!' Shouted Alfred's father. 'We are loyalists!'_

' _We are traitors to our countrymen, then!' Alfred flipped over the table. Their mother screamed and shielded Matthew. 'We have a right to be free! Why don't you want that for your family?'_

' _GET OUT!' Their father shouted. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'_

' _NO!' Screamed their mother. "DARLING, CALM YOURSELF! PLEASE!'_

' _ALFRED!' Matthew reached out for his brother. Alfred wanted to go to him, but their father cut in front and backhanded him. Alfred held his stinging cheek._

' _You are no son of mine! If you are not loyal to the crown then you are a traitor! A traitor to this family and to God!' Feliciano watched as their mother fell to her knees and clung to her husband's legs, begging him to spare Alfred._

' _I am not a traitor!' Alfred argued. 'I want to make things better for my family! We can be Americans!'_

' _Shut your mouth!' Shouted their father. 'Shut your heathen mouth!' He backhanded Alfred again._

_Feliciano had to cover his ears over both Matthew and their mother's screams of mercy. Alfred was chased out of the house by his father, stumbling off the doorstep and into the dark city street. Alfred looked up at his father. Feliciano looked out from behind the man's shoulder._

' _Do you wish to send your brother into an early grave? Do you wish to see him suffer and die by you leaving to fight a war you have no part in?'_

' _This is for Matthew! This is for you and mother!' Alfred spat back._

' _You are no son of mine!' Feliciano moved through the man's form, seeing the angry tears in his blue eyes. 'Never, ever come back here! Should you step foot my doorstep, I will not hesitate to aim my musket at your face. I may have sired you, but by God's blood, I do not have to like you!'_

_Feliciano watched as Alfred left. The scene changed instantly, and Alfred came back, covered in dirt and blood, to his doorstep. Feliciano followed him back into the house, a very empty and dark house. Alfred found his father sitting alone in front of the fire. Feliciano listened._

' _Your brother died shortly after you left.' Said his father flatly. 'He died choking on his own breath. He cried for you. He begged for you. He prayed to God to have Him send you to him in his last dying days. And yet you betrayed him, left him to die alone, without his big brother, so you could fight the crown.'_

' _I did not wish this upon Matthew.' Alfred answered._

' _Your mother died of a broken heart after Matthew died. Your pride has destroyed us. Your pride let your brother die. Your pride let your mother die! Your goddamn pride has doomed this family to Hell for all eternity!'_

_Alfred started to cry. 'I never wanted this to happen! I just wanted my family to be free!'_

' _Well now they are dead thanks to your 'freedom'! Get out of my sight! Get out of my house! DEMON! MONSTER! BLASPOMEOR! ANARCIST!'_

_A shot was heard. Alfred father fell out of the chair, dead, with a musket wound in his forehead._

_Feliciano had seen enough. He stepped over Alfred's kneeling form and ignored the Patriot's cries of sorrow. 'I wish to see no more.' He said out loud to no one. 'I wish to wake up from these dreams. I should not be seeing all this. These are not my visions.'_

_Finally he came upon the last scene, one he wasn't expecting. His eyes widened at the sight of himself and Romano, as young boys, playing in the tiny garden at their house. They were playing with plastic horses their uncle had bought for them. Feliciano smiled at Romano, remembering what he had looked like at this age._

' _Stupid horse!' Romano shouted. 'I don't want to play the one sitting down!'_

' _Veh! But Lovi!' Feliciano's young self whined. 'That one has such pretty colors!'_

' _I don't want a horse that's sitting down! Give me yours!'_

' _But I'm playing with it!'_

' _Give me!' Romano pushed him and took the horse. 'Mine!'_

_Feliciano wanted to go and comfort his younger self. He remembered this scene. He remembered how Lovino took the horse from him._

' _You're so mean!' Little Feliciano cried._

' _And you're ugly!' Romano gave him a raspberry, even though they looked alike. Feliciano saw Romano's little head dart towards the right and grow suddenly uncomfortable. 'There it is again!'_

' _What, Lovi?_

' _That…that person! The one I always feel watching me!' Romano shuddered._

_Feliciano looked in the direction where he was brother was gazing and saw Antonio's angel form watching them from a distance. 'Tony!' Feliciano smiled. 'Our Guardian Angel!' Now he understood all those times Lovino said he felt like they were being 'watched'. It was Antonio all along, just as the angel had said. Another scene flashed before him. It was of the both of them in their bed. Romano woke up, looking around as Antonio's angel form watched him sweetly._

' _I'm here for you both.' Antonio whispered. Romano must have heard him, for he dove under the covers to hide._

_The next scene was different. Feliciano was looking down into a crib where he and Lovino lay together side-by-side, still babies. Before them stood Antonio looking down at their cradle. Feliciano watched as Antonio lifted a dagger above his head._

' _Do not let the Five Accursed Nations assemble!' He whispered under his breath, his hand trembling while holding the dagger. It was Lovi who opened his eyes, looked at Antonio, and laughed a baby's laugh. Antonio melted, and so did Feliciano. He held his hands to his chest as the tears welled up in his amber eyes. He watched as Tony lowered the dagger, smiled, and kissed both their foreheads. 'How could I ever kill you two? So sweet and small, innocent.' Antonio smiled longingly at them. 'Don't worry; I will keep you safe from those demons. They will never get you. I will do all that I can.'_

_Feliciano saw another light join in the room. It was Roderich._

' _Antonio, why do you not raise your dagger? They must be killed, these two.'_

' _No, they don't have to die. Not if I can keep them from turning to the darkness!'_

_Roderich shook his head. 'We are not 'guardian angels', we are Light World Warriors.'_

_Tony nodded. 'We are. I am. I haven't forgotten. But these boys…these innocent babies do not deserve death because of their destiny. I will help to steer them away from their destiny! I will keep them away from the demons so they never have to turn.'_

' _The Demon Realms will never allow it.'_

' _It's a risk I'm willing to take.'_

' _You may die.'_

' _Then I welcome death.'_

_Feliciano cried harder at Antonio's words, knowing them to be one hundred percent true. The next scene was the day they met Antonio in the flesh. Antonio approached Romano at the local garden market. Romano flushed. Antonio smiled. "Good morning. I'm Antonio Fernandez. Can I help you carry that? It looks heavy." He was referring to the tomato crate stuffed high with red ripe tomatoes._

_The next scene was the car accident. Feliciano knew then that Antonio's soul purpose was to keep them from all this. He gave up his life to keep them safe, but in the end, he chose Lovino over him. Antonio had tried to keep them safe but the Fiends wouldn't have it. Antonio had weakened himself by becoming mortal, allowing his flesh to suffer and die just as a human would._

' _The Light World heard my cries.' Antonio said to him, appearing in his full ghostly form beside him. Feliciano looked over at him. 'They spared Lovi's life and took mine instead, but I came back. I still had one trick up my sleeve.'_

_Feliciano had tears in his eyes. 'Just what happened that night of the accident? Please, tell me.'_

_Antonio looked at the car crash scene. 'The Fiends. They had a very hard time tracking us, I made sure to keep it that way. However, the found us, but knowing they themselves couldn't kill me, they had a human do it. They made that van crash into us at high speed. They thought I would be dead and out of the way, and that Romano would be dead. If either one of you were dead then that was all the Fiends needed to keep the Five Nations from coming together.'_

' _And…all those other things I saw?'_

' _Hidden memories, I think.' Antonio answered calmly. 'Memories of their past that they have forgotten…or someone made them forget.'_

_Feliciano's eyes widened. 'Do you think the Dark One had something to do with it?'_

' _I don't know. Wherever we are, we need to get back to Ludwig.'_

' _But I don't know where I am!' Feliciano said in frustration. 'I don't want to be seeing any of this!'_

_When the next scene came to him, it was one that he didn't know and didn't recognize. He was back in the apartment above the bakery. He saw himself crossing down the hall and Lovino coming from his room. Feliciano squinted his eyes as they began talking to one another. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Looking at his image he could tell that he was getting angry. Why didn't he remember this? He would remember a fight with Lovi! Was this just another lie? Was this a trick?_

' _Why do you always have to have everything?' The other him shouted. 'It's not fair, Romano!' He said something in Italian, and then went back to English. He did that sometimes when he was really angry. 'You're so mean and rotten all the time yet you get the best of everything! Why?'_

' _Shut your stupid fat mouth you jerk! You want a damn lover so bad go out and find one yourself!' His brother shouted back. 'I'm with Antonio! Get over it! If you're jealous then that's just too damn bad!'_

_His other self was crying angry tears. 'It's not fair! I'm so nice and happy all the time! You're mean a lot! A rotten tomato! That's what you are! And yet you still get the best!'_

' _Gelosia!' Romano shouted in Italian._

' _I AM NOT JEALOUS!'_

' _YOU ARE! YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT I'M JUST BETTER THAN YOU! STUPIDO!'_

_Feliciano held his hands to his mouth in pure shock as his other form did the unthinkable. He watched himself shove Romano violently, making his brother fall viciously down the stairs where he broke his neck._

' _No! No, it can't be! I would never hurt Lovi! I wouldn't! Tony, you have to believe me!' He started to tremble, clutching at his head and bending forward. 'No…no…no…it's not true! It's not true! It's not true! Just a bad dream! Just a bad dream!'_

' _DEMON!' Feliciano jerked his head up at the sound of his brother's voice. He saw Romano at the top of his stairs with his head bent backwards at the neck. 'DEMON!'_

_Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself, grabbing his upper arms and digging his claws into the flesh. 'That's why I'm the demon one! That's why I'm the demon! I'm the demon and he's the angel! I have enough hidden rage in me to murder my own brother!' Feliciano felt the blood falling from his wounds as he dug his claws deeper into his skin. Wide eyed he stared at the dark ground, seeing and hearing nothing. 'I am meant to be a demon…I am meant to be a demon…' He looked up again to see his other form in the bathtub, naked, with the water running and bleeding wrists._

_Something touched his shoulder and he screamed. It was Kiku, looking calm and solemn as always with a gentle hand on his shoulder. They silently acknowledged one another, and Feliciano let Kiku lead him out of the darkness._

When he opened his eyes the canopy of his bed was straight above him. The first thought on his mind was Ludwig, so he shot up in the bed and looked around for his lover. "LUDWIG!"

"Sh, calm down." Francis was seated beside him on the bed holding a wet cloth. "Everything's alright now."

"Francis?" He panted out the golem's name. "W-What's happened? Where's Ludwig! Please tell me he's okay?"

Sadiq's voice came next. "Ludwig is being healed right now." The demon lifted an exhausted and limp Kiku into his arms, letting the kitsune's chin rest on his shoulder. "Kiku saw where you both were and we came to get you."

"You gave us a fright." Said Alfred, coming to join the others by the bed. "When we saw the state of Ludwig...we almost couldn't believe it."

Feliciano looked at all of them. "I'm grateful for your help. But please, tell me about Ludwig! Is he all right? Is he going to live?"

Francis shushed him with a small smile, stroking the flushed cheek. "Ludwig is alive. He is currently with Ivan and Gilbert right now. Seere is with them too. They are-"

"Piecing him back together." Alfred said flatly.

"Unnecessary, Alfred." Sadiq scolded, shifting Kiku's form in his arms. "When we found you we had first thought you were having a seizure but Kiku recognized it as a trance. He somehow got inside the trance to free you."

Feliciano promised to thank Kiku later, once he woke up. "Can I see Ludwig?"

"Best not to." Francis urged him back onto the bed. "Rest for now. You have been through a lot. We know you killed Griot. The two Fiends have been on the run. Their presence is hard to find."

"I killed him because he was hurting Ludwig." Feliciano answered seriously. "All I did was latch onto him and didn't let go until he burst into dust."

"That's what we need you to do." Sadiq said with a smile. "Death by hugging."

"Feli," Alfred started. "Ludwig is badly wounded. It will take him a long while to heal properly. I know Ivan and Gilbert are doing the best that they can, but you have to be prepared for Ludwig to be out of operation for awhile."

Feliciano nodded slowly. "Just like Romano…when he was in the hospital." He closed his eyes and let silent tears drip down his face. "I will care for Ludwig in his broken state. So please, take me to him?"

"Not yet." Sadiq shook his head. "Both of you need to rest. There is nothing you can do for Ludwig right now. It's out of your hands. You beat Griot all by yourself. Rest up your strength and power in case we're attacked."

Feliciano thought for a moment and gasped softly. "Can I see Arthur? Can someone bring Arthur in here? I have to speak to him!"

"Of course." Francis said. "I'll fetch him for you." He came back shortly with Arthur, who was finally out of his own trance.

"So you're still in one piece, I see." Arthur said to him as he approached the bed.

Feliciano ignored the comment. "I need to talk with you. Alone."

"We'll be outside if you need us." Sadiq told him, leaving with the others so the two were alone.

Arthur sat on the bed and placed the cool cloth on Feli's forehead. "You're deeply troubled by something. I can see it in your eyes and sense it coming off of you. Want to tell me?"

Feliciano nodded. "When I laid down next to Ludwig's beaten form…I saw some…things. Memories. Forgotten memories. Things I shouldn't have seen."

"Memories? Like what?" Arthur listened to each and every detail Feliciano told him on the visions he saw.

"Why don't you look surprised?" Feliciano gave him a nervous look. "The things I saw…you know about them already, don't you?"

Arthur nodded. "The Dark One told me. I kept it a secret for as long as I have been in It's service. Why those memories were revealed to you I can't understand, but I know of them. Yes, the Dark One kept those parts of their memories a secret. They only know a few bits and pieces."

"But why?" Feliciano sat up in the bed and let the wet cloth drop to his lap. "Why would the Dark One do that?"

"To keep them in control." Arthur answered plainly. "If the Dark One let them keep all their memories then they would have turned fully demon, losing their human parts. However, the Dark One always feared their powers combine, so It took away the most demonic part of them and either replaced it with something less terrible or took it away completely. That way, the Dark One still had control over them because they were partly human. You take Ludwig, for example. He did eat parts of his brother who was still alive. That's something no one would ever do. Sadiq wanted to show his lover how horrible his life would have been as a slave by beating and raping him brutally, something he also would have never, ever done or wanted to do. The human being is a very complex creature. Sometimes we can be so evil that we rival all the demons and angels in the realms."

"What about Gilbert? He isn't one of the Five Nations."

"But he is closely linked with Ludwig. They are very close as brothers. When the Dark One approached Gilbert, he begged to live alongside with Ludwig. I'm not sure exactly what happened between Gilbert and the Dark One, but Gilbert had won."

Feliciano looked down at his claws. "Then…what about the last one I saw? The one of me…pushing Romano…down the stairs and killing him?"

"My guess is that would have been your turning point if the car accident hadn't of happened first. The box of their portraits appeared to me later than I thought. If the car accident never happened you would have gone on to murder your brother and then commit suicide, wherein the Dark One would have changed you then into a demon, the same as the others. However, Antonio had been interfering with your fate and that of your brother by protecting you both. He kept the Fiends radar, as well as my own, away from finding you. The Fiends got to you both first, hence the car accident. That one incident changed everything. Fate had been tampered with, so the Dark One had their portraits given to me to give to you. And you know the rest from there."

Tearful eyes looked to Arthur. "But Antonio would have stopped me from killing Lovi, right?"

"Are you seriously asking that? Antonio couldn't have protected your brother because he would never EXPECT you to murder your own twin!"

"I really am the demon twin!" Feliciano covered his eyes with his arm.

"Do not tell the dukes of their forgotten memories. Whatever you do, you must never, ever tell them. Terrible things may happen to them if their memories are stirred to the truth. Keeping them somewhat human is also what can save this world. Their deaths are in the past now, so let them be. I assure you, it will do more harm than good." Arthur cleared his throat. "But remember, Feli, you are part angel as well. You have more good in you than evil. Remember that." Feliciano didn't answer. "Well, anyway, I have some answers for all of us but there is no rush at the moment. Everyone needs to heal and rest up for a bit now that the Fiends are in hiding."

* * *

"Feli…Feli…Feliciano…"

Gilbert pat his brother's fevered head with a cold cloth. 'I fear he's lost to us.' He said in the link to Ivan.

"He is not lost to us." Ivan was sewing together a gaping hole on Ludwig's arm. "But he is badly hurt and it will take a long while for him to recover."

Gilbert frowned heavily, wishing it were himself in Ludwig's place so his brother didn't have to suffer.

"Feli…where…where are…don't hurt him…don't…'

"It's the fever." Ivan stated flatly. "As long as we keep his temperature down we should be okay, in time." He glanced at Gilbert. "You would never look at me like that."

Gilbert turned to him. 'What do you mean?'

"The way you look at Ludwig. You don't look at me the same way. It's a bit insulting."

Gilbert snorted. 'He is my baby brother. I gave up my life for him. I would do anything for him because he is of my blood. I love this demon before us! He is my brother! My little brother.'

"Mmm…Gilbert?" Ludwig stirred awake into consciousness.

'Yes brother! Yes! It's me! Big brother is right here!' Gilbert smiled and took Ludwig's hand.

"Feli. Where is Feli? Bring him to me. I want Feli."

Gilbert frowned. His heart felt heavy and it ached to hear Feliciano's name instead of his. Ludwig wanted his lover now, not his big brother. He wanted Ludwig to find someone, but he didn't want to get pushed out of the picture either! Still, if his little brother wished it, then he would grant it. 'I'll go get him for you.' Sometimes big brothers, just like parents, had to let their fledglings leave the nest.

Ludwig looked past Ivan as he thought back to the scene of Griot turning to dust right before his eyes. Feliciano's power was able to defeat a powerful being such as a Fiend with only a touch. He was pleased with Feliciano's bravery and strength. It took a lot of courage on his mate's end to attack such a frightening being that was doing terrible damage to him. Ludwig couldn't feel his body at all for it was numb, probably done to him to prevent pain. He was only grateful that these wounds happened to him and not to Feli. Seeing his mate broken and bleeding would drive him mad. If anyone ever physically hurt Feli…

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ivan smiled at him.

Ludwig wouldn't share them. "Did you…fix me up?"

Ivan nodded. "I reset your bones and Kiku used a bit of magic to heal them further. You still have a very long way to go until you're walking again. Forget flying as well. Your wings are broken. Just the bones, though." Ivan bit away the extra stitch. "Consider yourself lucky that I was here to piece you back together." Ivan lightly chuckled. "I'm used to patching up the bodies of the tortured. It's an art form, really."

"I thank you for helping me." He gave a low groan. "I feel like shit."

Ivan nodded. "And you look like shit too."

"Mmm…how was Feli…when you found him?"

"Doing something weird, like he was in a trance. It was very strange." Ivan threaded another stitch. "But Kiku pulled him out of it." He lowered the sheet and carefully lifted away a piece of bloody bandage from a deep gash on Ludwig's chest. He began to thread the stitching needle through the skin. "He was quite a sight to behold next to you. His entire tiny body was sprawled across yours, encasing you in a golden glow as he tried to protect you. It was ever so sweet."

"Feli did that?" Ludwig could believe it.

"Yes. We're still having some issues with him, though. He's barely eaten anything in quite a few days. He's looking skinnier. And I'm certain he is pining for you. You have to remind him that he needs to keep up his strength, for there are still two Fiends left out there." Ivan pulled the skin tightly together.

Ludwig watched the threading of the needle while he waited for his lover to appear. After hearing what Ivan had said he wanted nothing more than to see his mate right now. The door opened and his heart beat faster. Painfully lifting his head he saw Feliciano come in as a demon. Instantly there was a smile on his face to see his lover unharmed and well. He reached his one good arm out to him. "Feli…"

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried loudly as he ran to the bed where Ludwig lay. "Ludwig, you're alive!" He wanted to hug his lover but didn't want to interrupt Ivan's work, so instead he clutched Ludwig's good hand in both of his. "Oh Ludwig…what they did to you…I'm so sorry I could nothing to keep it from happening!"

"Nothing is your fault, Feli." Ludwig said tiredly. "I wouldn't…want them hurting you like this at all. I'm glad it was me."

Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig's hand. "I wish I could make you better." He cried.

"You being here, knowing you are safe, is all that I need." Ludwig coughed and hissed as the movements of his chest pulled at the stitches.

"Are you sick?" Feli asked.

"Fever." Ivan answered. "From all the cuts and broken bones."

Feliciano looked at Ivan stitching up a gash and cleared his throat. "I want to stitch him." He said.

Ivan raised a brow. "You do not know how to mend a broken body."

"Then show me." Feliciano gave Ivan a look of pure determination. "I want to help my lover, my demon mate. Show me how to do it."

"Hm. Very well." Ivan thought it was both amusing and sweet at the same time. "Come over here then." He showed Feli how to properly thread the stitch and the right way to weave it through the skin. Ivan was surprised at how quickly Feliciano had grasped the concept, but was shocked even further when the smaller demon pushed him out of the way.

"I can take it from here. Thank you, Ivan. I'll call for you if I need help."

"Hm. Fine. Saves me some time." Ivan walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Ludwig smiled softly through the dull aches of the stitches as Feliciano mended him. "So gentle…every part of you." Feliciano didn't smile. "What's wrong?"

'I can't tell you.' Feliciano said to himself. 'Not all of it.' He pinched the gash skin together and threads the needle through. "I had a sad vision after we both collapsed. I saw that I had murdered my brother. I pushed Lovi down the steps because I was jealous of him always getting the best of everything even though he is meaner than me. I pushed him down the steps and he broke his neck. And then I slit my wrists in the bathtub and committed suicide."

Ludwig stared at him. "Did you…tell this to Arthur?"

"I did. Arthur believes that would have been my fate to become a demon if Antonio and the car crash never happened. That's why I'm the demon twin…I was going to end up killing my own brother. That's terrible to know…that I could murder my own brother!"

"You wouldn't be the first man in history to attempt fratricide."

"But to kill one's brother…like Cain killed Abel."

Ludwig let out a little grunt of pain. "You do what is necessary. Circumstance plays a powerful factor in our decision making…good or bad." He hissed in slight pain. "Ivan tells me you're not eating."

Feliciano shook his head. "I'm just not hungry much these days."

"You are growing thin. It's not healthy. Please eat something soon."

"I eat whatever I can stomach."

"Please…for my sake…try to eat more?"

"I'll try."

He knew basic first-aid so once all the wounds were stitched up he bandaged them. Without asking, he lifted the sheets to look at Ludwig's legs now straightened, bandaged, and braced. Ludwig's broken arm was also set in a brace and sling. The demon's body would be littered in scars and who knows how long the flaying will take to heal. In a way Ludwig looked like a mummy.

"Does it upset you?" Ludwig asked him.

"No. Not the wounds anyway. You being hurt is what kills me the most." Feliciano carefully lay down beside him on the bed. "Are you thirsty?"

Ludwig closed his eyes as he answered. "Yes. There is some wine over there on the table."

"Not for wine…for blood." Blue eyes opened again and looked at him. "Drink my blood to gain some strength. I want you to. Please?"

"I fear I'm too weak to do much for you, Feli."

Feliciano sat up. "Then let me do it for you." Bringing his wrist up to his mouth he bit through the skin, tasting his own blood on his tongue before bringing it to Ludwig's mouth. He felt Ludwig's teeth and lips latch on to his wrist and began to drink from him. Feliciano closed his eyes in bliss, feeling no pain but only a heat of pleasure through his body. In a way, it felt almost nurturing to him, like a mother feeding a newborn babe. Feliciano knew his blood had a strong power to it, a bright and warm life force that other demons sought. Hopefully it would help to heal Ludwig, if at least a little bit. He whined a little when Ludwig removed his mouth from his wrist. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes…that helped." He licked the blood from his lips. "Your blood tastes different from before. It's stronger in taste and texture." Ludwig smiled softly. "I like it."

Feliciano placed his cheek to Ludwig's forehead, finding it to be completely cool. "You're fever's gone! My blood worked!" He said and wrapped the open cut.

"I wonder if…mating will heal me as well?"

Amber eyes laughed at him. "I thought you were tired and weak!"

Ludwig shifted his eyes to the left. "Only a little. Nothing is wrong with that area. All you have to do is ride me."

"So you want me to do all the work then?"

"Basically."

"Whatever you say." Feliciano wanted to. Maybe it was the fact that he knew they were safe, for now. Or maybe it was because of his blood. Whatever it was, Feliciano was horny and eagerly aching for his lover's cock. It didn't take long for him to lower himself onto the hard erection. If sex could also heal, then Feliciano would make himself go all night. Their bond was growing stronger.

* * *

Gilbert leaned himself out one of the castle windows to look upon the city, no quiet in the darkness and sleeping. Rarely were their any lights lit in the city. He couldn't wait to leave this place and get back to the human realm where they could be in charge again. And Ivan would be somewhat normal, making it easier to talk to him and figure out their relationship. But Ivan would have to wait, for right now it was his brother's health that concerned him. Seeing Ludwig hurt like that almost made him go off the deep end. He was already teetering on the edge. Soon he would go bat-shit insane. They had to leave this place.

"Yo." It was Alfred. "You hanging in there?"

Gilbert was surprised Alfred was speaking to him, even if the demon's words lacked emotions. 'I'll be alright once Ludwig is better.'

"How's he doing anyway? I've been with Feli."

'As well as can be expected for the torture he went through. I wish I could take away all of Ludwig's pain.'

Alfred put his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not actually in love with your brother. They way you speak of him is how a lover would speak to their mate. Not that it's a bad thing, but one does wonder."

Gilbert turned to him. 'Love between siblings has its own definition. It doesn't mean romantic. Besides, you don't know anything about brotherly love.'

Alfred frowned deeply. "Oh yes I do. You forget that I am also a big brother!"

'But I didn't leave mine behind sick and dying. I stayed with my brother.' He wasn't expecting Alfred to suddenly face him with their noses barely touching.

"I dare you to say that again. Say that again, right now, to my face! I did what I could to save Matthew! I was fighting for his freedom!"

'I would have stayed with him because he was ill and dying. I didn't let Ludwig die alone.' He wasn't going to back down to some punk demon like Alfred.

"You Beilschmidts always manage to screw things up for me! Both of you have always been in my way!"

Gilbert shoved him gently. 'Ludwig didn't hold a knife to your throat that night when you were together. You were a willing participant.'

"But he did that with no intention of following through! That was my virginity he took that night, and then he just tossed me out of bed like I was used up brothel whore! That was your 'precious' little brother!" Alfred shoved him back.

Gilbert shoved him again. 'And if you recall I scolded him greatly for that! Or have you forgotten?'

"I'm still waiting for a true apology from him, but I know I'll never get one because he doesn't think he did anything wrong."

'I did stand up for you, Alfred. I did. Don't forget, you were fawning all over him and flirting like a tavern wench. What was he supposed to think?'

"I'm not having this argument again!"

"What argument is that?" Ivan asked as he joined them, folding his hands together.

'We're talking about Ludwig, that's all.'

Alfred nodded. "How he's a jerk and all."

Gilbert growled.

"Stop it, the both of you. We all love or hate Ludwig in our own way. That's no reason to be fighting one another."

'As if you're one to talk.' Gilbert turned away from him.

Ivan looked at both of them, even Alfred, who also turned away from him. "Like I said before, we have an eternity to figure it all out."

"I already say 'no'." Alfred stated plainly. "But I'm still mad at you for stringing us along all this time. Or maybe I'm really mad at myself for letting this happen."

'I just want Ludwig to get better.'

"Gilbert, Ludwig has Feliciano now. You're free to go your own way, you know. You can live your-" He tilted his head when Gilbert started crying, noticing the tears when the demon turned to look at him.

'Ludwig is really all that I have. Now he has Feliciano…he won't need me.'

Alfred furrowed his brows, turning back to the other two. "He will need you, Gilbert. You're still his brother."

"Alfred is right. Don't talk of such foolish things."

'Please, Ludwig, just get better.' He walked away from the others.

Alfred crossed his arms. "He's going to fall apart soon. Figuratively, that is."

"Well, I'm here to pick up the pieces." He turned to Alfred. "The same with you. Both of you know where my chamber is."

Alfred watched him leave in silence.

**End Chapter 24 TBC**

 


	25. Chapter 25: Pain

*****Okay, sorry for the long update! Too much was going on and everything was a little hectic. But I have finally finished this chapter! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work!**

*****Warnings: Language, death, angst, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

' _ **Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again.**_

_**The fall breaks them. And some are given a chance to climb, but they refuse.** _

_**They cling to the realm, or the gods, or love. Illusions.** _

_**Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is.' – A Song of Ice and Fire** _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Pain**

Feliciano sat outside with Ludwig's dogs nearby, staring up at the window where his lover was resting. He knew Ludwig needed to rest so he left the demon alone for awhile. The dogs were starting to notice that something was terribly wrong with their master. He had to take some time for the large beasts as well for they cared just as much for Ludwig as he did. Hellbeast came trotting over to him on the bench, resting a large head in his lap. Feliciano smiled at the dog and stroked the top of his head and behind the ears. "Don't worry, Ludwig will get better soon." He felt the tears stinging his eyes.

In truth he was concerned about himself now that Ludwig wouldn't be able to protect him. He felt that he got lucky that last time with Griot's defeat at his hands. The other two Fiends are aware of his powers and may make everything twice as hard now, for him and everyone else. Now it was to be him who had to protect Ludwig until he got better. The jewel in his chest suddenly filled him with strange warmth that brought a smile to his face. It was as if the jewel was trying to cheer him up! He placed a hand above the jewel and felt the gentle heat warming his palm. He let out a sigh through his nose.

"Is this spot taken?"

Feliciano looked up to see Sadiq standing by the bench. "Oh, please, sit. I would like the company." He smiled.

Sadiq sat beside him, reaching his hand out to stroke behind Hellbeasts' ear. "How's Ludwig doing?"

"The same, really. He's resting right now. My blood helped him a lot…along with something else." He blushed hearing Sadiq chuckle beside him.

"Ah yes, sex is always very soothing. It soothes the savage beast. It dissolves stress and builds endurance. Sex can heal."

Now it was Feli's turn to giggle. "I guess you know more about it than anyone!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but…" He found himself laughing along with Feli. "If I don't laugh I'll cry."

Feliciano's laughter died in his throat. "Cry? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm not really going to cry…sometimes I want to…but then I forget how to. It's been so long…" He crossed his legs. "I'm having Kiku search the spirit world for Heracles…but there's been no luck in the search."

"He may turn up! Don't give up hope, Sadiq! If anyone can find him, Kiku can!"

Sadiq looked at him with a small smile. "I appreciate the uplifting words but they will do no good. Kiku said that it seems to him Heracles doesn't want to be found, that he is happy in the spirit world…and doesn't want to come back to me." He looked away. "Nothing's really changed with him, I guess. He has his freedom away from me and now he can be happy."

"But that cat back at your place-?"

"Isn't really Heracles. I've given up hope, Feli. What'll be will be. Heracles doesn't want me and I have to stop chasing something that will never be. I have to accept that." He looked down at his hooves.

Feliciano reached out his hand placed it on Sadiq's knee. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." He was met with a smile.

"It's alright. I have no one to blame for this but myself. And let me say I do love seeing you and Ludwig together. It's refreshing to see you two so much in love."

"That…doesn't make you sad at all?"

Sadiq shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm happy for you, and for Ludwig as well even if we have our problems. He and I."

"Do you blame Ludwig for Heracles' disappearance?" Feli asked. "I know he was struck down that day in the courtroom…and if you do blame Ludwig then please…please try to forgive him? He was only doing what he thought was right. It wasn't Ludwig who killed Heracles."

"I know that. It also wasn't Ludwig's fault that Heracles doesn't want to leave the spirit world. That's my fault. I'll make amends with Ludwig once he is feeling better."

Feliciano met his gaze. "Ludwig was hurt because of me."

"No, that's not it. Nothing is your fault. The Fiends were only trying to get to you and it backfired on them. You already killed Griot! That's a big accomplishment for such a little guy like you!" He grinned.

"Then why don't I feel like it's a big accomplishment?"

"Because you're too modest." He reached an arm around Feliciano to pull the smaller demon beside him. "What else is troubling you, little demon? You're an open book right now and something is making the wheels in your little head turn and turn. Sex with Ludwig didn't fully clear your mind?"

Feliciano blushed but didn't move away from the comforting embrace. He always did like to talk about his problems and if there was one person who wouldn't judge, make fun of, or scold him it was Sadiq. He didn't want to tell him about the visions he saw of the other demons but had no issue telling about his own with Romano. "Before the rest of you found us I was having a terrible dream, a vision, and it scared me."

"What was it?"

"It…it showed me how I would have become a demon if the Fiends didn't interfere with my fate. The car crash was planned, the one that killed Antonio and put my brother in a coma. If that crash didn't happen…then it would have been me who ended up murdering my brother." He turned his face into Sadiq's chest to hide his tears. "It wasn't a lie…it wasn't a trick…it was the truth! I would have killed Lovino because I was jealous of him always getting the best of everything, even a relationship, with his mean attitude! I was nice but I got the short end of the stick all the time! But…but I must have gotten so jealous and mad that I…I pushed him down the steps to kill him! And then I killed myself…" His wrists ached with phantom pain thinking about his suicide. "That's when I would have become a demon. I just…can't believe I would kill my own brother! My twin!" He sniffled. "But the worst part of it is…I don't know if it was an accident…or if I really meant it. We were fighting, I pushed him, he fell down the steps and broke his neck. Did I mean for that to happen? Did I want to push him down the steps? Could I be that terrible of a person?"

"It was an accident, I'm certain it was." Sadiq stroked Feli's back. "It was a fight gone wrong, that's all. You were both fighting, you pushed him, he lost his footing. A tragic accident, yes, but not one you planned on making happen. However, I know you well enough to understand why you would think it was your fault. Your fear and guilt is what turned you into a demon. Suicide is a coward's way out of a problem. Fear and guilt drove you to kill yourself, and to do such a thing is a terrible crime. Alive you can change things. When you're dead, that's it. Lights out. There's never another chance. Well, not counting our circumstances, that is."

Feliciano looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"First of all I know you. I've known quite a few people and demons like you. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are your own worst enemy?" Feliciano shied away. "I take it that you have."

"So…you don't think bad of me?"

Sadiq looked amused. "No, I don't think badly of you! Out of all of us you're the sweetest one, and without a bad track record! You are the purest of us all. Think of all the horrible things the rest of us have done in our past. We're stained with blood, but you are not." Feliciano still didn't look convinced. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Huh?" Feliciano blinked away his tears.

"A ride. Would you like to?"

"R-ride what? Ride where? You mean fly?"

Sadiq moved him away and stood up, looking all around a few seconds to make sure no one was watching. "No, I mean  _ride_." His body started to glow and grow in size. When the glowing faded he had taken the form of a large black horse yet the features were not traditional. The form was everything a demon horse would look like; long pointed horns, red eyes and a demon tail. The front of the face looked like his eye mask only it was spiked and he wore it like a helmet. The dogs took a sudden great interest in him.

Feliciano gawked at him. "You can do that?"

'I always could. I just don't let the others see. Now then, do you want to go for a ride? I promise you'll have fun. Horseback riding clears your mind, and I think you need it as much as I.'

"Y-Yes! But not for long! I don't want to be too far away from Ludwig." He jumped onto Sadiq's back but felt a numbing pain in his groin and he cried out.

'Watch your balls there, kid.' Feli whimpered and bit his lip. 'That was the first thing my tutor told me when I got on my first horse. 'Watch your balls'. You okay?'

"Yes." He squeaked.

'Alright then hang on!'

Feliciano gripped the black mane as Sadiq's horse form took off through the garden, leapt over the wall and landed in the street. The dogs followed as well, running behind and alongside them. Feliciano felt himself smile even if he was looking at a barren wasteland around him. He had never ridden a horse before, much less a demon horse! Sadiq's horse form was so big that Feliciano knew he had to dwarf the largest Clydesdale! Or any other massive horse there was! The dogs barked happily beside them, probably thrilled to be running in the open again. Feliciano spread his demon wings to feel the breeze on them.

' _Now this is more like it!'_ Antonio appeared above him, holding out his arms as if he could feel the breeze as well.  _'Ride like the wind!'_

Feliciano laughed happily. "I've never ridden a horse before!"

' _You've been missing out!_ '

They rode a little further out in the open fields before taking a rest for a moment. The dogs continued to romp around and play with one another while the other three watched. Feliciano stroked Sadiq's neck. "Hey, why wouldn't you tell the others you could do this?"

'They would all want to ride me and I refuse to let any of them do that. It's degrading. Could you see Alfred using me as his 'noble steed'? You I don't mind, though.' He stomped his front foot.

"You know, it's funny, I always thought your legs were…well…goat legs."

Sadiq gave a horse snort, sharply turning his head to try and nip Feli's thigh. 'Why in the world would you think that? Me? A goat? There is nothing noble or regal about a goat! It eats anything and has weird eyes, like a sheep.' His horse form stood still and proud. 'They are stallion legs!'

Feli brought a wing around to hide his face while he giggled. "I just thought of you a satyr, that's all! You know, like in Greek mythology! Chasing nymphs and playing a flute."

Sadiq crossed his horse eyes in annoyance and gave a snort. 'I have the right of mind to buck you off of me.'

"But horses don't have horns!"

'This one does!' He stomped both front feet this time. 'Stallions are strong and proud beasts! They are loyal and hardworking!' Feliciano suddenly thought of 'Boxer' from Animal Farm and almost started to tear up. 'A goat is meant to give milk and be sacrificed.'

' _Hey, where are the dogs going?_ ' Antonio pointed to the three that had just run off barking.

"Follow them, Sadiq!" Feliciano held on as they rode after the dogs. He wouldn't forgive himself if he lost all of Ludwig's dogs! But Sadiq suddenly skidded to a halt and so did the dogs although they were further up ahead of them. "What's wrong?"

'Something's not right!' Sadiq's hooves stomped the ground. 'I can feel the vibrations! Something's coming!'

Antonio called forth his ax. The dogs turned around to run and so did they. Behind them the rocky ground exploded first before the force continued towards them, the large crack following fiercely behind. Feliciano glanced over his shoulder as the ground was opening as the crack followed them. The closer it got the bigger the openings became. The dogs were trailing behind, and the crack was catching up to them.

"RUN BOYS!" Feliciano shouted to them. "RUN!" He cried out when Viper slipped and fell into the crack. It caught up with Bones and Hellbeast a second later, trapping them all in a tar like substance. Once it had them the crack stopped moving and started to expand outwards. The dogs whined and struggled to break free of the tar that held him. "SAVE THEM!" He flew off of towards the dogs.

'No Feli! Don't go near it!' Sadiq transformed back and rushed after him, grabbing Feliciano from behind and pulling him back. "You can't save them now!"

"BUT WE HAVE TO! THEY'RE SINKING!"

"That bog is alive! It's a monster! You go over there and it will consume you too!"

Feliciano started to cry as he struggled to free himself of Sadiq's hold. "NO! NO WE CAN'T LET THEM DIE! THEY'RE LUDWIG'S DOGS!" The dogs continued to wail as their bodies sank further and further down. Viper's head disappeared under the black tar. "NO!"

"We have to go! Quickly! Before it comes for us next!" Sadiq pulled him away.

The pitiful sounds of their howls as they cried for help made the jewel in Feliciano's chest burn bright, returning him to his angel form. Sadiq had to let go of him as the bright light hurt his eyes. A strange sound could be heard coming from the direction of the bog monster. Feliciano watched calmly as the black bog lifted upwards to the sky in large pillars as it began to disappear. The bright light from his angel form defeated it, and once the light faded, three dogs lay on the dry ground. He felt faint, staggered a bit, but caught himself.

"Are you alright?" Sadiq asked him.

"Yes…the dogs!" Feliciano hurried over to them with Sadiq following.

Bones lifted his head and looked around. He wagged his tail when he saw Feliciano. Hellbeast stood up on wobbly legs but gave a happy bark along with a tail wag. But Viper wasn't moving. Feliciano knelt down beside the dog to gently shake the large body, saying his name. Viper wouldn't respond. The other two dogs came over to sniff him, and Feliciano knew what was wrong the moment he saw their ears lay flat. Hellbeast sat back and howled into the sky for the spirit of his fallen companion. Bones nuzzled his muzzle under Feliciano's arm while whimpering for his friend and seeking comfort. Feliciano hugged Bones around the neck. "I'm so sorry!"

' _Calm yourself. You can gain his spirit.'_ Antonio held his ax out towards the body of the dog, using his power to pull forth the spirit form of Viper. Feliciano allowed the dog's spirit to enter his body, feeling the hound becoming a part of him the same as Antonio. ' _He will be able to do actually harm to other demons better than I can.'_

"Way to go, Tony." Sadiq clapped his hands with a soft smile, enjoying the sight of Feliciano happy and the other two dogs joyful again. Viper's body disappeared in stages, first his skin, followed by muscles, and finally bone until the form had completely disappeared.

"I wish I was able to have done more." Feliciano looked up at Sadiq and Antonio with sad eyes. "I know Ludwig will be upset with me for killing his dog."

"You didn't kill Viper, Feli. It was an accident."

Feliciano thought of his 'accident' with Romano. "There shouldn't be any more 'accidents', Sadiq. At least not from me." He stood up to dust off his pants. "Let's head back and tell Ludwig of the news. At least we know that Viper isn't truly gone from us." He smiled at Antonio, who called forth Viper's ghost form to assure him that everything was okay.

* * *

"Where's Viper?" Ludwig asked Feliciano when he walked in with Bones and Hellbeast. Bones trotted over to the bed and leapt up to join his master, lying down beside him.

Feliciano had to tell him of what happened but allowed for Antonio to bring forth Viper's spirit form. Viper gave a happy bark at the sight of his master, going as far as to join Ludwig on the bed even though they couldn't make physical contact. "I'm sorry, Ludwig, I really am! I tried the best I could to save him!"

Ludwig looked at his dogs and then turned to Feli. "It's alright. You managed to save two of them and Viper is not gone forever. He's still with me. And I am relieved to know that you have another being here to protect you the same as Antonio does." Both spirits retreated back into Feliciano's body. "But may I ask why you were out with Sadiq? Why did you leave this place at all?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sadiq needed to clear his head and I did too…so we just…went out for a bit. I was safe with Sadiq so I didn't really think anything of it. And besides, you need your rest!"

"I do." He sighed heavily. Today he was in a lot of pain but he did not want to let Feliciano know that for it would only make his mate worry. "Do you think you could call Kiku in here for me?"

"Yes, is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Amber eyes quickly filled with tears.

Ludwig smiled. "Not much pain. I do need to see him, though, and just him, okay?"

"Okay Ludwig." He gave his lover a small smile. "I'm sorry I can't be more of a help to you."

"No, Feli, no! It's not like that. I know seeing me like this upsets you and I don't want you to feel that way."

"Alright Ludwig." With another smile he stood up. "I'll go get Kiku for you!" He hurried out of the room to find the kitsune, using the jewel in his chest to seek out the enlightened power force. Kiku was in one of the smaller spare bedrooms where he appeared to be sleeping on his bed. Feliciano closed the door behind him and tiptoed inside. Kiku was sound asleep. He hated to have to wake him. "Kiku?" He whispered the kitsune's name. "Kiku. Wake up."

The kitsune stirred awake, mumbling something softly under his breath but refused to open his eyes. "Hmmm…yes? Who is it?"

"It's Feli. Ludwig is calling on you for something."

Kiku stretched his limbs and yawned. "Oh yes, of course. I apologize."

"Don't be sorry for sleeping! You're lucky to get any real sleep at all! I've had a hard time sleeping recently." He said, watching as Kiku got up from the bed. "How do you sleep without a troubled mind, Kiku?"

Brown eyes focused on him. "Demons will never have a peaceful sleep the same as I. For me, I am an enlightened individual. I have, well, there's no need to go into such heavy detail when someone is waiting on me. But if you are truly having trouble sleeping then I will gladly help to ease your mind before sleep tonight if you'd like? I can't make any promises, though."

Feli nodded his head and gave a bright smile. "I would like that very much! Thank you, Kiku!"

Kiku bowed to him before heading to Ludwig's chambers, knowing why the demon had summoned him. Ludwig's body was so terribly battered that Kiku was unable to fully keep the pain at ease. His magic was wearing off by now, so the demon needed another dose. Ludwig is a very stubborn demon who hides his suffering well. It will take the rest of his healing power to mask Ludwig's pain, which is why he was sleeping before. Using too much of his energy, especially in this terrible place, drained his power quicker than normal. Not only did he have to help with Ludwig's physical pain but also he was attempting to help Sadiq search for Heracles. To his dishonor he was withholding information about Heracles from Sadiq. He did find the man, but he did not lie about Heracles not wanting to leave. He did keep the words Heracles spoke to him a secret for now. To tell Sadiq of what was said would make the demon lose his mind, and in this world he would go berserk and act the way Alfred and Ivan do now. It wasn't worth risking the chance. Feliciano would need all the help he can get from his demon friends without them going berserk and becoming monsters. But right now he had to care for Ludwig, and that's what he did.

"Ludwig? It's Kiku." He said as he entered.

"Good. Glad you're here." Ludwig answered through grit teeth with sweat lining his brow. "I'm going to scream soon. I'm not kidding! It's getting worse!" He let the kitsune pull down the covers to look at his legs and arms. The dogs watched anxiously from beside the bed.

Kiku had to unwrap the legs to see the stitches. Yellow boils had surrounded the stitches, signaling that something was wrong beneath the surface. "It may be an infection. Tell me exactly what hurts. What do you feel?"

"My bones." Ludwig answered through grit teeth. "They feel like…they're on fire! More than I'm used to!"

Kiku ran his hand above the right leg, searching for any signs of impurities, poison, or magic. He could conclude that it was an infection, mostly likely from the leg healing improperly. Ludwig had one major issue, and that was his bones' inability to properly heal when broken due to their charred nature. The limbs were broken and damaged so badly that the powers of immortality where finding it hard to heal quickly. Much more had to be done. Much more. "We need to reopen these wounds and set the bones once again."

"Why?"

"There is a terrible infection, and your bones are charred, making it harder for your body to heal itself. I can be corrected…but I'm afraid it will be a long process of surgery. We will need Ivan for this, and a few others. I will need Arthur too." He looked over at him. "Someone will need to take Feliciano out of the castle for this."

Ludwig closed his eyes, trying to control the pain. "I need to…be awake for this, don't I?" Kiku nodded. "Fuck. Have Sadiq and Francis take him out for the day…into the city. I want my brother here with me."

"Of course. I will need strong bodies though to hold you down."

"Gilbert can do it. Alfred too." He hissed through his teeth at a new wave of pain. "Alfred will enjoy this." He grit through his teeth.

Kiku covered him up. "I'll quickly make these arrangements. Try to hold on for a moment longer."

* * *

"Why are we going out?" Feliciano asked both Francis and Sadiq as they were leaving the castle. "Ludwig was upset that I had left at all so why are we leaving again?"

Francis took Feliciano's hand. "It's good to get out a little bit. We fear that you are growing weaker with constant worry and no food in your belly."

"Yes, so a day out in a new atmosphere may do you good." Sadiq added. "The last two Fiends are away licking their wounds, so we can try and enjoy the peace while we can." They all heard a sound from Seere's castle. Feliciano turned towards it. Francis and Sadiq knew that Ludwig's surgery was beginning so they urged the smaller demon quickly out into the city streets. "Let's find something fun to do! There must be-"

All the building windows and doors started to shut and lock as they came near.

"Hark, Hark. The dogs do bark." Francis muttered.

Sadiq snorted. "A joke about the black plague is a little in poor taste these days, don't you think?"

"Are they scared of us?" Feliciano asked, watching as a demon shut a window to their house. "We won't hurt them."

"They don't know that." Sadiq told him. "We're obviously strangers here. But let's keep moving. We're in the slums, which doesn't help."

As they continued on Feliciano couldn't stop looking around at the extreme poverty of these demons. Some didn't even have a home to go to. He saw one skinny, trembling demon scurry to hide under some stone steps as they passed. A few they encountered appeared more zombie-like with strange objects protruding from their bodies as if someone had placed them there. One demon had a steel pike through his skull as he hobbled through the street with the weight of it pulling his head to the shoulder. Feliciano couldn't help but stare at him even as the other two pulled him away.

"Don't look, Feli." Francis whispered to him. "Close your eyes as we pass through this next street, okay?"

Feliciano did so, closing them tight and letting the other two guide him by the hands. Unable to withhold his curiosity he peeked an eye open to see. There were many demons around them, male, female and child. But they were all hobbling. He opened both eyes to notice that most had one foot removed just below the ankle. "What's going on?" He whispered to the others. "What is this?"

Sadiq continued to pull him through with Francis bringing up the rear. "They're 'hobblers', basically. It's an old, old form of slavery for prisoners and workers. Masters, lords, and owners would cut off one foot to prevent the slave or worker from running. They still needed to do work and could hobble yet couldn't run. It was a great way to control your slaves in the workday. It's in most cultures, I'm sure."

"It's terrible!" Feliciano whined. "We have to help these demons!"

"You can by defeating the last two Fiends." Francis reminded him. "Once Seere is in control he will help all these demons, and then we can return to the human realm, which is now ours don't forget."

A demon woman stumbled in front of them as she was trying to hurry past. She was holding an infant demon in her arms. With a frightened gasp she threw the baby at their feet and hobbled away, which startled the other peasants to go and hide as well. The baby wailed and screamed on the ground, kicking its limbs madly. Feliciano pulled from the other two to pick the baby up from the ground. He wasn't sure what he could do but he hoped he could do something! But what happened next was unexpected and completely out of his control. The baby's body suddenly turned gray and cold. Feliciano yelped and dropped it, watching as its stone body shattered to pieces on the ground. Sadiq and Francis were equally as shocked. The few remaining demons all screamed in terror and pure fright, hobbling away to hide as quickly as they could. Most fell over one another while others tripped trying to get away.

"NO! PLEASE WAIT! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Yet his surprise powers didn't end there. Whatever he did the remaining demons all turned to stone the same as the baby. Each one was frozen in time with the terror and fear still on their faces. Where they stood now looked like a city of statues. Feliciano dropped to his knees, eyes wide and mouth agape. "W-What have I…what have I done?"

Francis looked around to make sure they were alone and that it wasn't the force of something else. Sadiq did not sense an evil presence.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm a monster!" He slapped his hands to his face and sobbed, trying to shield the rest of him with his wings.

Antonio appeared then with Viper by his side. ' _It's the same power that is used against the Fiends. These demons fear you and your Light World magic did this. They fear the Fiends. If the Fiends have never ruled then this would have never happened.'_

Feliciano looked up at him with pleading red eyes. "How do I stop it? Can I break this spell on them?"

' _No, you can't. It's unfortunate, but that's how the Light World powers work here in the demon realm.'_

"Then why doesn't it affect me?" Sadiq asked him.

' _My guess would be that you do not fear him and he is close with you. All of you. The Light World magic feeds off of good emotions and positive aura. When it touches or encountered such dark fears as this…it can be brutal.'_

Feliciano sniffled, wiping at his eyes and nose. "I want to go back! I don't want to leave that castle again! I don't want to hurt people!"

"You can't go back there yet." Said Sadiq.

"Why not?" Feliciano almost screamed. "Why can't I? Why are you two keeping me out here in this…this HELLHOLE?"

Sadiq knelt beside him and pulled the trembling demon into his arms, wrapping his wings protectively around him. "Stop this now." He said softly. "What's done cannot be undone. You know what you can do now and from here on out you can learn to control it. We cannot go back to the castle. Not yet."

Feliciano let himself melt into Sadiq's comforting warmth. "So why are you keeping me from there?"

Francis took a deep breath. "Ludwig gave us strict orders to keep you away from there for awhile. He's undergoing surgery."

"What?" Feliciano looked up at Sadiq. "Is this true?" Sadiq nodded. "I need to be there for him!"

"No, you don't." Francis answered. "Ludwig doesn't want you there because it will upset you. He needs to be awake for this surgery, which will be very, very painful. You cannot help him. Getting upset will only make it harder for him."

' _They speak the truth.'_  Antonio added. ' _You can help Ludwig by staying out of the way. He doesn't want you to see him suffering.'_

Feliciano started to frown, his brows furrowed and his eyes became red as he pushed away from Sadiq. He stood up from the ground and stretched all four of his wings. Francis was a little apprehensive of Feliciano's sudden change in expression and Sadiq as well. The glowing red eyes are not a feature they saw often with Feliciano. His double tails started to sway in opposite directions.

"Just for the record," Sadiq started, taking a step back. "It wasn't  _our_  decision!"

Feliciano turned around to face them both with a dark expression. "I had to stand by my brother's side in a hospital bed while doctors told me he would never wake up. Lovi's face and body was bandaged for days! I had to personally care for him in every way! I had to live in fear of my brother suddenly dying in his coma and yet I still got on with my life! Antonio died and my family barely helped to support me! I may not be brave when it comes to fighting monsters or Fiends or demons, but I'm no stranger to an ailing person!"

"We never said you were!" Francis put his hands up in defense. "We're just following orders!"

Feliciano glared at Sadiq. "Since when do you listen to Ludwig?"

Sadiq shifted his eyes. "I obeyed his orders for your sake!"

"We're going back to Seere's palace." Feliciano demanded. "That's an order from me!"

Francis whispered to Sadiq. "Did his demon balls just drop?"

Sadiq whispered back. "I'm just glad I'm not Ludwig right now! Feliciano's PISSED!"

"Sadiq! Turn into your horse form!"

"What? NO!" Sadiq tried to protest but one glowing red eye look from the normally sweet man had him thinking twice. Feliciano's powers were still a mystery to all of them. He didn't want to be on the other end. So doing as he was told he transformed into a horse. 'Stop staring, Francis, before I kick your body halfway down the street!'

Feliciano fluttered his wings to seat himself carefully upon Sadiq's back. "To the castle."

Francis rested a hand on Feliciano's leg. "It's not good for Ludwig if you show up there."

Red eyes stared down at him. "Who said I was going to see Ludwig? I understand why he sent me away and I respect that. We're going back to the castle not to see Ludwig but rather gather up what extra rations of food we have to feed some hungry demons. I will get them to trust and like me." He kicked Sadiq into a walk. "And if they come to love me that can weaken the powers of the Fiends. I will become 'Feliciano the Merciful' or 'Feliciano the Good'. And you both will help me in handing out rations."

When they arrived back at the castle, Feliciano waited outside while the other two did as they were told. He was pleased when they came back with two large baskets full of rolls. They continued back to one of the poorer streets with Feliciano leading the way. He would use his wings to block Francis or Sadiq from walking past him. The demons ran away when they saw the three again, only this time, Feliciano called out to them, offering the bread. He held one up in the air for them to see and waited patiently for one to approach. At first, the demons were peeking at them with none making a move. Finally, one demon came out from under a building stoop, keeping his sunken eyes focused on Feliciano. As he neared, Feli crouched down to get at eye level and offered a friendly smile, holding out the bread. The starving demon approached his hand, sniffed it like a dog would, and then stared at Feliciano's face as if asking if he could have it.

"It's yours. Take it." He said kindly. "Go on, it's alright. Take it." The demon took the roll quickly from his hands and leapt away, holding it close to its chest. Feliciano asked for another roll and Sadiq handed it to him. As the other demons saw the other eating, they finally got up the courage to go to Feliciano. He handed out a roll to each demon who came up to him until both baskets were empty. They had just enough for the small grouping on this street. "How do we continue to feed these demons?"

"We really can't." Francis answered. "There are too many of them and we haven't the rations for so many."

Sadiq spoke next. "The Fiends hold them back from growing food. If you keep feeding them like this they won't learn how to fend for themselves. You need to teach them how to farm and make their own food. The Fiends make that hard for them."

Feliciano's face dropped. What Sadiq and Francis were saying is true. He swore he learned that in some English Lit. class somewhere. What was that old saying? 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish and he eats for life'? But he doesn't know how to farm! "I can't teach them to farm! I don't even know how to farm!"

"Now don't get upset." Sadiq said. "What these demons need is for the Fiends to be destroyed. I suggest we focus on that above all else. Once the Fiends are gone and Seere is in control he can help all of these demons."

"But these demons need to eat now." Feliciano pouted sadly. "I want to help them."

"And you did." Francis smiled, slapping both hands on the other's shoulders. "These demons don't fear you now. Word will get around to others that you are kind and giving. That's good. But right now, rations are hard for everyone. Even us. What we need to do is get together with Arthur to try and find were the other two Fiends are."

Feliciano heaved a sigh. "So what are we to do now? I'm not allowed to go back to the castle but I don't want to keep walking around in the city and seeing the suffering of others."

"Then let us fly to the higher parts of society." Sadiq offered.

"Is that safe?" Francis asked.

"Won't know until we go." Sadiq grinned. "What do you say, Feli?"

Feliciano thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Let's do it!"

* * *

Ivan dipped his hands in the basin of hot water to further wash the blood off of his hands. After many grueling hours they had finished with Ludwig's surgery. Ivan was grateful for Kiku's healing magic and Arthur's medical skills throughout the surgery. He feared possibly killing Ludwig if he had been doing it on his own. Both Gilbert and Alfred helped as well, using their strength to hold Ludwig down, which is no easy task within itself. Ludwig wasn't nearly as strong as he was, but the blonde demon could beat Alfred and Gilbert easily if he wanted to. But now that his job was done he left Ludwig's healing to the others, taking his leave of the room.

Ludwig lay on the bed, sweaty, panting, and exhausted from the hours of pain he had to endure. Right now his body was completely numb thanks to Arthur's knowledge of demon world insects. Seere had some of the tiny creatures saved and gave them to Arthur when he asked. After the heavy surgery, Arthur and Kiku placed the ant-like bugs to his legs, letting their bites completely numb his legs. The venom would last for many hours, keeping him pain free so that he could sleep, which he wanted to do right now. Everyone left him except for his brother, who dotingly kept by his side, along with the two dogs. Ludwig looked at his brother with heavy lidded eyes, wishing that it was Feliciano here with him instead. How could he say that about his big brother? Gilbert had always been there for him as a big brother should, and yet here he was wishing it were someone else holding his hand. Gilbert died and suffered terribly to save him, so how dare he be so selfish!

'It's okay, Ludwig.' Gilbert spoke to him in their link. 'You don't have to feel guilty for loving Feliciano.'

'You heard me?'

Gilbert nodded. 'I did. Silly, you forgot that I can hear your thoughts if you aren't focused enough.' He stroked Ludwig's hand with his thumb. 'I know you don't need big brother anymore.'

'That's not true! I do need you, Gilbert. I always need you…but I need Feliciano as well.'

'I know. You are very fortunate to have someone who loves you like he does. Big brother loves you too.'

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. 'I love you in a different way than I do Feli. You're my brother. My family. Our bond is different.'

Gilbert was silent for a moment. 'Do you remember that day back in our village? Our human village? When you were terribly sick?'

'No, I don't.'

'I do. I sat by your bedside all night and day, never sleeping and barely eating. I wanted to make sure that I was right there for you, be it keeping your forehead cool of fever or holding the basket while you threw up. I made sure you were always warm, or get your body to cool when it overheated.'

Ludwig glanced away. 'I remember none of that, but I know you aren't making it up.'

'And the time you were stung by a bee as a little boy? Oh, how you cried and cried. Your little chubby finger was pointing to the red bump as you babbled to me. Do you remember that? Do you remember what I did?' Ludwig shook his head. 'You pointed out the tiny hole in the log where the bee was. I stuffed another piece of wood in the hole and trapped it there, and I said, 'now it won't bother you again'. You don't remember any of that?'

'Sadly no. I don't remember much of my human life like you do, Gilbert. But you are also not one of the five Accursed Nations like I am. You probably are able to remember more than the rest of us.'

'Perhaps. I'm just glad you're all fixed up the right way now. Soon you'll be up and walking around. Do you want me to go and find Feliciano for you?'

'…if you wouldn't mind?'

Gilbert smiled and kissed his forehead. 'I don't mind. I want to help you in whatever way I can. Rest now, little brother.'

* * *

Back in the city, the three had found a tavern in the richer parts. They were sipping down Blood Wine and chatting about everything that had nothing to do with their current situations.

"None of these demon women are good looking." Francis said. "But then again, these types of demons don't mix well with my type."

"They're pushy though." Sadiq said, having already denied three serving wenches that came over to him.

"I never had luck with girls." Feliciano chimed in. "I guess I wasn't manly enough."

Francis pinched Feli's blushing cheek. "You have to experience with a woman, Feli. It's in the genetic build of every healthy man!" He said proudly. "There is nothing like the soft curves of a woman's body as they press their naked, beautiful flesh against yours-"

"That's good enough!" Feliciano stopped him, his face bright red.

"Don't let Arthur hear you talking like that." Sadiq said to Francis with a laugh. "He'll turn your dick to stone, or something."

"I'm just telling Feliciano about what he's missing out on!" Francis played innocent. "He's still a virgin with women. We can't let him go through eternity with only sleeping with Ludwig!" Feliciano was still blushing, slumping down in his chair.

Sadiq ordered more Blood Wine for himself. "If I still had my harem right now I would set Feli up with some gentle ladies who could do things to him that he would never forget. Alas, I am harem-less." He chuckled at how embarrassed Feliciano was getting.

"Perhaps we should set up an appointment at your place for Feli once all this over." Francis offered. "You have many lovely demon ladies in your horde."

"Harem." Sadiq corrected him. "I'll offer it, but I don't want to be on the other end of Ludwig's rage if he finds out."

Feliciano finally spoke up. "I think…I make that decision on my own…on my own time…thanks for your help but…but I'll be okay for awhile. I'm happy with Ludwig. I only need sex with Ludwig. I don't want to cheat on him."

"It's not really 'cheating'." Francis pointed out. "It's experimenting. Cheating is when you do it on purpose for nothing other than personal gain."

Sadiq kicked Francis under the table. "The person on the opposite end of the relationship decides if it's cheating or not." He scolded. "Ludwig will see it as cheating."

Francis scoffed, then clapped his hands. "But what about a threesome? Or an orgy? That way, everyone wins!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"N-no thanks!" Feliciano whimpered. While he was grateful for the distractions this really wasn't the type he was looking for.

"Francis, now you're getting out of hand." Sadiq scolded.

"Says the demon who hosts sex orgies all the time?"

"I live up to my title." He gulped the wine. "You're making me out to be some sex-craved lunatic in Feli's eyes!" Sadiq pat at Feli's shoulders. "My doors are open to you if you ever want to come to my palace for… 'you know what'. But don't listen to Francis. Don't let him pressure you into do it."

Francis stuck out his tongue at Sadiq.

Sadiq motioned for Feli to lean over so he could whisper. "Francis is just jealous that I'm always surrounded by women and he's under the thumb of Arthur!" Feliciano couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's impolite to whisper!" Francis growled.

"We're just having a bit of fun." Sadiq answered.

Feliciano finished his cup as well. "I think we should go back." He offered. "At least to see if Ludwig is out of surgery." He had been away from Ludwig for way too long now and he really missed his mate.

"Sure, we'll head back now." Sadiq paid for their drinks.

* * *

Back at the castle they were greeted by Gilbert who took Feliciano to their chambers were Ludwig was. The dogs greeted Feli eagerly and he pet them both before hurrying over to the bed. Ludwig was sound asleep, looking pale and exhausted. Feliciano sat beside him and stroked the wild blonde strands of hair from Ludwig's face.

"How was it?" Feli asked Gilbert.

'Long and painful for him, but Ludwig pulled through. Everything should be alright now. His bones will heal properly this time.'

"Poor Ludwig. At least it's over now and he can rest." Feliciano smiled at his sleeping lover.

'Okay…well…I'm going to go now. I'll leave him to you.'

"No, Gilbert! Wait!" Feliciano called him back. "Ludwig needs you too, so why don't you stay?"

Gilbert's brows rose. 'You want me to stay?'

Feliciano nodded happily. "Yes, of course! You're his brother and you love him very, very much. He needs his big brother too. I do understand the bond of brothers, you know." He said softly. "And I could use the company. So come sit with us." Feliciano sat back on the bed and waved Gilbert over.

Gilbert felt happy once again after so long! He was certain now that Feliciano wouldn't completely take Ludwig away from him. Knowing that filled him with a great joy and warmed his insides. With a few tears in his stitched eyes he joined them on the bed, sitting on the opposite side of his brother. Together they sat with Ludwig, chatting softly and comforting one another. It was a very peaceful moment, but how much longer could this peace last?

* * *

_In Seere's Chambers_

"Ah ha!" Arthur grinned, looking into a cauldron of magic he had just conjured up with Seere. "Found them!"

"I know where those mountains are." Seere said, pointing to the picture within in the bubbling liquid. "They are very far from here. About three days of traveling by air."

"What do you think they're doing there?" Arthur asked him.

"My guess would be they are thinking of another strategy. Right now they fear Feliciano terribly. They are weak now, too, because they have lost one of three. Feliciano needs to head there as soon as possible."

Arthur looked up at him. "I don't know if Feliciano is ready yet…not with Ludwig out of working order. The Fiends can hold something over him."

Seere cleared his throat. "Then all of you should go and support him. Carry Ludwig with you."

"He is not fit to travel."

"The Fiends could attack at any moment. We can't wait much longer."

Arthur knew he was right and sighed heavily. "I'll go and talk to Feli right now. With an army of misfit demons and half humans behind him, how bad can things get?"

**End Chapter 25 TBC**

 


	26. Blood in the Woods

*****Sorry for the long update. Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! This story needed a little humor in it so the opening is a bit funny!**

*****Warnings: Language, humor, yaoi, angst, minor violence, dark themes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Blood in the Woods**

' _Veh~! Ludwig is going to love this! My homemade tiramisu is all ready!'_

_Feliciano skipped and danced around the lovely kitchen with the plate of tiramisu, placing it on the cherry oak table beside a cup of coffee, newspaper, and a neatly folded napkin. He clutched his hands lovingly against his cheek, giving a dreamy sigh. He looked at the heart shaped clock on the gaudy wallpaper. 'He'll be home soon!' The main door opened._

' _Feli!' Ludwig called._

_Feliciano fixed his frilly pink apron as he rushed to greet his husband. A very human Ludwig was taking off his hat and coat to hang them up when Feliciano jumped into his arms, knocking everything to the floor._

' _Welcome home, my love!' He gave Ludwig a deep kiss. 'How was your day at work?'_

_Ludwig gave a bright smile. 'Wonderful as always. Mmmm, something smells good!' He sniffed the air. 'What did my little cupcake make?'_

_Feliciano squealed. 'I have dinner in the oven, but I couldn't resist sneaking you a few little 'treats' beforehand!' He took Ludwig's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 'I'm making a delicious ham with pasta on the side and sweet potates and-'_

' _As usual, my sweet little cupcake, you have outdone yourself!'_

' _Thank you, my love! Here is your treat! Homemade tiramisu! And your coffee and the paper!'_

' _Is there nothing you can't do?' Ludwig floated to the chair and Feli fluttered happily through the kitchen._

_The kitchen door opened from the outside and in stepped Lovino with Antonio. 'I smell food!' Lovino sniffed. 'You jerk! You weren't going to invite me over, were you?'_

' _Veh! Brother! I was going to call you!'_

' _You're lying!'_

_While the two brothers bickered, Antonio greeted Ludwig with a handshake._

_The doorbell rang and Feliciano rushed to see who it was, glad to be away from his yelling brother. He opened the door and smiled to see Ivan in the middle with Alfred on the right and Gilbert on the left. They all wore the same argyle sweater but in different colors. Gilbert's was white and pink, Alfred's red, white, and blue, and Ivan's very, very lavender and yellow. Each had a pair of khakis, penny loafers, and bow ties._

' _Good afternoon you guys!' Feliciano squealed. 'Are you here for dinner?'_

' _Yes we are!' Ivan smiled brightly._

' _I'm starving!' Said Alfred._

' _I get first dibs on dessert!' Said Gilbert._

_Feliciano stepped aside and let the three enter. All three skipped in sync with the other. He closed the door, but had to open it again as there was a soft knock. 'Hello? Oh! Matthew! I didn't see you there!'_

_Matthew gave a tiny smile and spoke softly. 'It's okay. I was there the whole time but I don't mind knocking. May I come in for dinner?' Feliciano let him in._

' _Now who else is missing?' The doorbell rang. He opened it again to smile at Kiku. 'Kiku! You made it!'_

_Kiku was wearing a very traditional Japanese samurai type of attire with a katana at his side. In his hands he held a box wrapped up in pink paper printed with smiling rabbits. 'I do hope I have not arrived too late? I come bearing a dessert for after dinner, as is a custom in my country to bring a gift in thanks for invitation.'_

' _Thanks so much! Everyone is in the kitchen so you can bring it in there.' Feliciano was about to follow Kiku when the doorbell rang again. The moment he opened the door an army of cats ran in, threatening to knock him over if he hadn't been holding onto the doorknob._

_In stepped Heracles, carrying a very, VERY fat and large cat in his arms. The cat was wrapped in a baby blanket with a frilly bonnet on its head. In its paws it held a bottle that it was currently drinking._

' _Hello Heracles. Where's Sadiq?'_

' _He's parking the camel.' Heracles answered. 'He won't be long.' Feliciano shut the door. Just as he was turning there was a knock on the door. Must be Sadiq. Heracles chose to answer it for him instead._

' _It's parked.' Sadiq said, dressed like Lawrence of Arabia. But Heracles slammed the door in his face and walked away. Sadiq knocked on the door again. 'Very funny!'_

_Feli answered it this time and let Sadiq in. 'Did you two have another fight?'_

' _A fight that ended in passion.' Sadiq answered. 'He won't admit that part though. That's why he's mad. He'll get over it. So what's for dinner?'_

' _You'll just have to wait and see!'_

_Feliciano followed Sadiq into the dining room where everyone was gathering around, talking pleasantly to one another, and all looking HUMAN. Feliciano brought out the ham, poured the wine, and everyone dined merrily. 'I'm so happy right now!' he said to himself. 'All is well with the world! Veh~! So many cultures together being happy! Draw a circle and that's the earth! Hooray!'_

But then he woke up to find things just the way they were before he drifted off to sleep. Feliciano looked around, seeing his lover snoring soundly beside him with that blonde head tucked into his neck. He smiled sweetly, bringing his hand up to stroke the blonde hair tenderly as he took in Ludwig's strength and scent. Feliciano looked around for Gilbert but found the other demon had left and took the dogs with him. Now it was just the two of them alone together, but how could he wake up Ludwig? The demon looked so peaceful when he slept. Feliciano closed his eyes and pictured their happy home once again, just like in his dream. Everything would be perfect! Oh what a beautiful paradise it would be! However, that's not how things were in this new life of his.

'Don't worry, Feli! Once all this is over then you will make the best of what you have!'

' _Great attitude to have._ ' Antonio appeared beside him. ' _You're holding strong, Feli. I'm proud of you!_ '

Feliciano spoke to him in a whispered voice. "I'm lucky to have Ludwig by my side! I want to do my best to please him and make him proud of me! I love him very much."

' _You do, and that makes me glad to know that you have found someone. I know how hard it was for you to see me all the time with your brother. I wasn't a stranger to your feelings, Feli. I knew how you felt. Not about me…but about Romano's whole relationship with me.'_

"Tony…I was always jealous of Lovi and how he snagged such a good guy like you! And he treated you so poorly all the time!"

Antonio grinned.  _'That was part of his charm!'_

"But he was mean." Feliciano smiled then. "You know…I remember the times when I would get really, really jealous."

' _And when were those?'_

"When I would hear you singing to Romano. Sometimes I would peek through the keyhole of his room, see you two on the bed, and just listen to your voice serenading him. You'd lean in real close to his ear, as if you were whispering the song to him, just him, and then Lovi would give a little smile…and then shy away with a blush-"

' _And then punch me in the gut_.' Feliciano chuckled quietly.

"I wish I had that." He looked at Ludwig. "Although I doubt Ludwig can sing like you."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders. ' _I'm an angel, what can I say? Comes with the job description_.' It was his turn to laugh now.

Feliciano was content to have Ludwig as his mate and wouldn't change their relationship for the world. He loved Ludwig and he swore to show it for all eternity! Right now he wished that they could stay like this forever, just the two of them, cuddled up together without a care in the world. 'Not a care in the world? Wouldn't that be nice!' His dreams were shattered when the door to their chambers opened. Antonio disappeared. He was surprised to see Arthur coming in, followed by everyone else in their party. Feliciano sat up in the bed, which woke up Ludwig.

"What's going on?" Feliciano asked as the group surrounded their bed in an arch.

Ludwig was still trying to fully wake up from his sleep.

"There's been a change of plans." Arthur said firmly. "We're all going on a journey!"

Francis chimed in quickly. "More like an extended field trip to the mountains."

"What for?" Feliciano swallowed hard, fearing he would not like the answer.

"To defeat the last two Fiends, of course." Said Arthur. "We're all going, including Ludwig."

Ludwig was finally awake and conscience. "I will have to be flown on someone's back." He pointed out. "My wings are destroyed and still healing."

Gilbert raised his hand. 'I already offered to fly you on my back.'

"And I'm giving Ivan temporary wings." Arthur pointed out. "But I can't do it for both of you." He said to Ludwig.

"There is one issue, though." Said Seere, holding open a map for them to look at. "See this line here? This is the Great Divide. Once you reach this area, you will have to continue on foot. Flying is too dangerous; the Fiends will see you. Over the Great Divide there is dense woods, a forest of thorns and brambles, even a black river. You will conceal yourselves in the woods."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "That still strikes a problem. Who is going to carry me all that way on foot? I'm not the smallest demon here." Everyone looked at the other, having not thought about that. Ludwig frowned, fearing that he would not be able to go with them and support Feliciano.

Feliciano had an answer for that and he turned to Sadiq with pleading amber eyes.

"Don't." Sadiq warned him softly. "Don't do this to me, Feli." Everyone looked at him. "Don't make me do it!"

"Sadiq," Feliciano whimpered and whined, sniffling loudly. "Please?"

Arthur looked at Sadiq. "What the hell is he talking about?" Sadiq gave up and told them of his other form, which had a few scolding him for keeping it a secret but in the end he offered to carry Ludwig. "Fine, so we have Ludwig situated."

"Next is choice of weapons." Ivan offered. "Our normal weapons will not work here in this world."

Seere held up his hand. "I have an armory that you can all borrow from. You will want to use only weapons when you cross the Great Divide. Don't use any magic, for if you do, the Fiends will find you."

Alfred crossed his arms. "So what exactly is our goal? Sneak up on them?"

Arthur nodded. "Precisely. We have to corner them, like backing a mammoth up to a wall to kill it. We have to surprise them with attack. If they find us first they can have a plan of attack ready. While we do stand a chance of fighting them I don't see the outcome ending well. They are already short on power due to Griot's death." He looked at Feli. "They know that Feliciano's touch can destroy them. If you're able to corner them in the caves they won't have anywhere to run. That's how we will bring them to Feliciano."

Feliciano gulped heavily and looked at all of his friends surrounding him. They were all counting on him, willing to risk their lives to fight the Fiends for him. What little courage he had recently found started to fade.

"My friend," Kiku started, sitting down beside Feliciano. "There is no reason to be afraid. We are all going with you. And there is great safety in numbers."

That made him smile. "You're right. I have all of you to thank for helping me get this far."

"We're almost out of the dark." Arthur pointed out. "We have just a little further to go. Now there's no time to dilly-dally. Let's get a move on, folks. No time to rest!"

/

Seere brought them to the armory to pick out whatever gear or weapons they would need. His armory was massive, forcing the rest to split up to find what they needed. Feliciano, of course, had no clue what weapon to use, how to even use one, or what proper armor he should wear. Luckily he had both Ludwig and Gilbert with him. It was a funny sight to see, really, of Gilbert piggybacking Ludwig. It was surprising to see how strong Gilbert actually was to carry Ludwig, who was much bigger, on his back. Now they had Ludwig seated carefully on a bench as the two of them searched through the weapon wall.

"Gilbert, what should I have?" Feliciano asked him. "I don't really know how to wield a weapon, but I want something for self defense. You know, like quick self-defense."

'A silver dagger.' Gilbert said, taking the dagger by the black handle and giving it to Feli. 'Silver has the ability to hurt monsters and other beings. Don't stab me with it! It's small enough for you to hold and wield, and once the monsters see the silver they may even back off.'

"Can I just be covered in silver armor then?"

Gilbert laughed. 'Sadly no. You'll burn completely.'

"Oh."

"Feli," Ludwig started, pointing to some chest armor. "Get that for me. I need to be armed as well." Feliciano brought it over to him. "I need help putting it on."

Feliciano looked at Gilbert, who offered to do it. Feli watched carefully how Gilbert put the armor on so that next time he could be the one doing it for Ludwig. Gilbert had picked a long sword, wielding it proudly while twirling it around to show off his 'awesome' skills. Feliciano just smiled and rolled his eyes, moving to sit next to Ludwig and nuzzle him.

"I'm sorry I won't be in full fighting order to protect you." Ludwig said softly.

"I do want you with me, but at the same time I'd rather you be here, safe and sound, and healing!"

Ludwig shook his head. "I won't let these wounds keep me from helping you. Besides, it will help to have the power of all Five Accursed Nations together in one place for added strength." Feliciano kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Ludwig. I'll make sure to protect you too!"

Ludwig looked nervous. "That's what I'm afraid of."

In another part of the armory, Arthur was browsing the weapons for Francis, who was following beside him. "Arthur," he whispered. "Why are we bringing Ludwig? He's too wounded for such a dangerous journey."

"We need him there to help Feliciano. Not physically, of course. But as we know, Feliciano was able to defeat Griot because the Fiend was hurting Ludwig." Arthur smirked. "Call me cruel, but I want to win."

Francis shook his head. "Using Ludwig as bait to lure out a vicious Feliciano? What if something goes wrong and we lose Ludwig?"

Arthur just smirked, snickered and squeezed Francis' cheeks. "Oh, terrible things are going to happen, Francis. It's not going to be fun, and it's not going to be pretty. But mark my words and have no fear," he whispered, "I have a fool-proof plan for when the shit hits the fan." Francis stared at him, looking concerned, but Arthur kissed the frown away. "Don't tell a SOUL."

Meanwhile, Alfred was looking at the guns, sizing them up and holding them to test their weight. He was the only demon out of the rest who liked to use guns, not to mention that he came from an era where such weapons were used. Alfred was surprised to find guns here, but Seere had been around longer than the rest of them, so naturally he would have a huge collection.

' _Is there anything I can do to help you?'_  Matthew asked him.

'No, Mattie. If anything, I want you to remain dormant inside of me until all this over.'

' _What if something happens to you?_ '

'Nothing will happen to me. And if it does, you just join Antonio and Feliciano, okay?'

Matthew started to cry softly. ' _Alright.'_

Alfred growled. 'Goddamn it, Matthew! Will you stop with your sadness already?'

' _I'm sorry, Alfred! But I can't help it! I'm worried about you and all the others_!' Before Alfred could respond he saw Ivan coming up to him, covered in weapons.

"Got enough ammo there?" Alfred noticed Ivan had a battle axe, a morning star and spiked club.

"One can never have enough instruments of torture when in battle." Ivan smiled softly. "Nothing says 'fear' like when your enemy sees what weapons you wield." He sighed. "If only I was able to call my favorite weapon here in this realm."

"You mean those two blades on a chain? Sideways pendulums?" Ivan nodded. "What enjoyment do you get out of slicing demons up with those things?"

Ivan's purple eyes twinkled. "I like to see bad people in pain." Stepping up to Alfred, he used his fingers to give an example of his favorite technique. "First you slice across the chest, just above the collar bone." He dragged his finger along Alfred's chest. "Next, you come down diagonally," he traced again. "And finally, right across the belly. One. Two. Three. And they fall to pieces. Their body is still twitching in shock when the pieces fall to the ground. Such a lovely sight."

Alfred didn't look impressed. "You're weird." He wasn't expecting to suddenly be pulled behind a stand of spears and shoved up against a wall. Ivan's body pressed heavily into his, crushing his back to the wall. Alfred tried to lift his talons but Ivan stood on both his feet. The pain almost made him cry out so he bit his lip to silence it. Ivan covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Stop being so cold and cruel to me, Alfred." Ivan whispered harshly. "Pardon my language, but I am forever fucked up because of you. I let myself be damaged, beaten, tortured, everything, for your sake. I went through a lot to save your ungrateful ass and all I get is frowns, glared, and an attitude. I don't appreciate it!"

Alfred wrestled his mouth away from Ivan's hand. "Get off of me. Now!"

Ivan's eyes were wide and turning a solid red. "Don't make me angry, Alfred."

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're not together anymore! We both agreed!"

"Yes, but I deserve some sympathy from you!"

Alfred's eyes widened when he felt Ivan's erection poking his belly. "Ivan-"

"I love you, Alfred. I always have."

He tried to squirm away. "You said that to Gilbert too."

"I love him as well. My Gilbert…and my Alfred." He leaned in to kiss him but Alfred kept moving his face again and telling him to stop. An unlikely ally showed up to save him.

'Ivan! Stop it!' Both turned to see Gilbert standing on the other end of the spear stand. 'Let him go, Ivan. You are forcing him. Stop it. Now.'

Ivan's eyes widened and turned back to their normal color of purple. He quickly moved away from Alfred, looking shocked, upset and afraid. "Oh Alfred…I…I don't know what came over me! Forgive me, Alfred!" Alfred just stared at him silently, equally as shocked and confused at the strange behavior. "I'm sorry. I…I'll leave you now. I'm sorry!"

Gilbert came up to Alfred when Ivan hurried away. 'Are you okay?' He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah. That was weird, Gilbert. Ivan was acting strange."

'Demon lust and hormones mixed with the promise of split blood and a realm that can make us all go nuts. It's affecting you too, Alfred. We all see it. You're not the same Alfred we all know.'

Alfred looked away, hugging himself and staring at the ground. "I know. I hate it. But…I can't do anything about it. It's like I'm in this constant state of anger and depression…two things I desperately hate."

'Hm. Hopefully everything will return to normal once this bullshit is over. We have to be strong for Feliciano.'

Alfred nodded. "Right."

/

Sadiq flexed the bow, getting a feel for its size, weight, and shape. Kiku was standing next to him silently. "Aren't you going to pick out a weapon?" He asked the kitsune.

"No, I have no need for weapons." Kiku responded politely. "I have enough of my own enlightened power to stop any monsters from harming me. That's why I plan to stick very close to Feliciano, and help him that way, since Ludwig will not be able to fight."

"Fair enough. Any word on Heracles by chance?" He held an arrow up to measure its length, making sure it was straight.

Kiku shifted his eyes, hating to have to keep this secret from him. "No, I'm sorry. I did keep looking, and after all this is over I will continue to search for him."

"This is getting ridiculous." Sadiq said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't have a clear head right now, but damn it, he's making me pissed!"

"Calm your rage, please." Kiku begged him. "It will do you no good focusing your mind and emotions on Heracles. The Fiends will feed off that."

"I know, I know." He grumbled. "I'm trying to focus my annoyance on having to carry Ludwig on back!"

/

When the time came to leave, Ludwig had to say goodbye to Bones and Hellbeast. The dogs would be staying with Seere until they came back. All were armed and ready, except for Feliciano, who was trembling from head to foot but tried not to show it. Flying halfway would be the easy part, it was the on foot portion of the trip he was worried about. Feliciano thought back to his sixth grade camping field trip where he and his brother read the compass wrong in the woods and got lost. They just sat by a tree and cried loudly for help. Eventually they would found by the bullies of the grade who had a heyday with picking on them for crying 'like little bitches'. The woods were scary!

Or so he thought until they reached these woods. Feliciano stared, mouth agape, slowly letting his eyes travel up the length of the black trees until his skull touched the top of his spine. The trees were massively tall! Almost like redwoods only not as thick. The strangest thing about the trees is the absence of leaves. The branches were long and tall, stretching high into the sky looking like thousands of fingers just waiting to ensnare an adventurer. Feliciano wondered if they would come across any animals in there, or ghosts, or monsters! He suddenly had to pee, terribly. "EXCUSE ME!" He ran behind a boulder.

"Our hero." Alfred said flatly with a roll of his eyes.

"To be fair," Kiku defended, "These are not your average woods. We don't know what we will come across in there."

'Whatever, just get Ludwig off my back!' Gilbert panted out. 'You're putting on weight, bro!'

Ludwig crossed his eyes in annoyance. "I am not. You're just getting flabby."

All eyes were on Sadiq now as they waited to see this 'secret form' of his. Sadiq grumbled beneath his breath, arched his wings and transformed to his horse form.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Ivan asked, circling Sadiq's form with interest.

'And let you guys have a laugh or use me for labor?' He stomped his hoof. 'Fat chance!' Something heavy landed on his back and he let out a 'neigh'. 'What is that? A SADDLE? What do you take me for? A cowboy horse?'

Francis just smiled. "We need to secure Ludwig to you somehow. He has no use of his legs, remember?"

Gilbert asked Ivan to help him with Ludwig. Ivan easily took him from Gilbert, lifted him high and plopped him on Sadiq's back. They all helped to tie some ropes around Ludwig and the saddle to secure him. Ludwig had one good hand to hold the black mane. Feliciano, with his 'tank' now empty, came back to join them and saw Ludwig on horseback.

"Veh~! Look at you, Ludwig! You almost can't tell you're wounded!"

Ludwig clicked his tongue. "I'd rather just forget about this part of my life if I can. Where is Arthur?"

"I'm here." Arthur called forth his staff. "We proceed into the woods. We must all be careful and watch where we're going. These woods are full of who knows what. "Who will take the front?"

"I will." Ivan offered, twirling his axe. "If there are forests of thorns in here like Seere said then someone has to cut through."

Arthur nodded. "Right. Then Gilbert and Sadiq can get the rear. The rest of us will stay in the middle. Remember to keep calm, quiet, and look out for anything dangerous. If we're ready, then let's go!"

Feliciano walked beside Sadiq on the right, keeping a hold on Ludwig's bootstrap as they entered the woods. For trees with no leaves the forest was fairly dark and creepy. Immediately Feliciano could feel eyes upon him. Terrified, he was constantly looking around any signs of a monster or animal. To ease his fears, Antonio appeared above him with Viper walking by his side. Feliciano smiled then, knowing that for the most part he would be safe with all his friends here. He looked up at Ludwig, who sat perfectly still and looked very stern as he rode. Feliciano knew, or rather could sense, that his mate was feeling inadequate due to his battered and broken body. Ludwig was usually the leader in all of these quests, but now he had to rely on the others to help him. Feliciano knew it was hurting him.

Silently they moved on, weaving around trees, stepping over branches and hopping over rocks. Ivan was proving his worth in the front, using his mighty axe to cut away thick branches of thorns. Gilbert got scratched by a large thorn and so did Francis and Kiku. Alfred managed to walk right into a spider web, flailing his arms wildly to try and get the sticky substance off of him. Ludwig just shook his head. Arthur had some sort of barrier around him that he wasn't sharing with anyone else. Sadiq had the hardest job; not only did he have to carry Ludwig but moving his large horse body through these tight trees were wearing him out.

Ivan suddenly stopped, holding his axe behind him so the others could halt. "Everyone. Quiet." He said. The group froze.

Feliciano trembled, looking all around for signs of something sinister. There was a growl from nearby. Everyone heard it, but it was Feli who had the bad luck of spying it first. A huge tiger-like creature with black fur and massive teeth were stalking towards them. Its eyes shone bright red, horns sprouted from its head and a massive tail with ball shape on the end swung high above it. Feliciano slapped both hands to his mouth to conceal his scream.

' _There!_ ' Antonio pointed to the creature.

"Battle formations!" Arthur shouted.

Kiku and Francis hurried over to Feliciano to help shield him. Sadiq's purpose was to keep Ludwig safe, so he urged the other three to stand back with him. Ivan, Alfred and Gilbert prepared their weapons and raced ahead of the others to block the monster's path. Arthur was the only one who could call forth magic, so he stood off to the side to begin chanting a spell. Feliciano crouched behind Kiku, watching the other three demons bravely attack the beast. He glanced up at Ludwig to see the demon still straight faced as they watched the battle. Yet it didn't take long for the three demons and Arthur to slay the massive beast. What upset Feliciano the most was the three demons swarming the body to begin eating from it, like a pack of wolves. Feliciano felt his stomach turn as Ivan swallowed a large stringy piece of bloody raw meat like a meat grinder. He realized then just how hungry he was, and how starving the other demons were as well. But he wouldn't be able to stomach ripping the flesh from a dead corpse to eat. Both Sadiq and Ludwig went over to join them, also very hungry. To see a 'horse' eat a flesh was equally disturbing, but then again, Sadiq was not a traditional horse. Gilbert ripped off meat to hand to his brother before looking over at them. He grinned a bloody mouthed smile and beckoned Feliciano over.

'Come eat!' Gilbert called to him. 'You must be hungry!'

Feliciano wildly shook his head. He'd rather starve than eat that. He wished he had some pasta, or 'clean' raw meat on a plate.

"Feli, you must eat something." Kiku softly told him. "You haven't eaten much in days and you cannot keep your strength if you have no food in you."

"I can't eat that, Kiku!" He whispered. "I can't! It's…it's disgusting."

' _It's in your nature_.' Said Antonio. ' _Kiku is right, you must eat something.'_

Feliciano looked to Arthur and Francis. "What do you guys eat?"

Arthur came over to them. "We have bread and fruits."

"May I have some?" Francis nodded but Arthur shook his head.

"No. You need meat." He pointed his staff to the others. "Go eat."

"I…I don't want to!"

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "Then you will starve."

Feliciano cringed at the sternness in Arthur's voice. He didn't want Arthur mad at him but he knew for certain that he could not rip into the flesh like a wild wolf the same as the others. And then Gilbert came over to him, holding a bloody slab of meat in his palm. Feliciano felt himself turn green at the sight in Gilbert's hand.

'Here, eat it. I brought you some.' Feliciano shook his head. 'Come on, Feli, it's good! You haven't eaten in awhile and you need to.'

Feliciano felt his stomach rumbling at the sight of raw meat. His eyes followed the little dribbles of blood that slipped through Gilbert's fingers. He knew they were right; eating was necessary to keep up his strength and he was already feeling worn out (more than usual). But the thought of putting THAT in his mouth after watching how the others tore into it…the image of a pack of wolves wouldn't escape him. It was like a demented version of the National Geographic channel.

"I can't."

'You can. You are a demon, Feli. One of us.' Gilbert reminded him. 'You chose being a demon when you mated with Ludwig. This is what demons eat. I know it's not on a plate and it doesn't look fancy, but it is STILL food. Please, eat it. You'll make Ludwig happy.'

He was very, very hungry. The smell of blood in the air, the sound of chewing and the sight of the flesh before him started to trigger the 'demon' instincts. Swallowing hard, he reached out a trembled hand to take the meat from Gilbert's. It was still warm. He felt the blood slip through his fingers; it smelled sweet and rich. Maybe it was his instincts acting out; or maybe it was simply because he was hungry, but that flesh found its way to his mouth. The moment the meat touched his fangs with the blood flowing he gobbled it up viciously. Now he was ravenous. Pushing past Gilbert he ran over to join the others at the best, shoving Alfred out of his way to get at a deep gaping hole. He picked out what was left of this side and moved over to another part of the beast but made the mistake of going near Ivan. Ivan growled at him, baring his shark teeth and widened those massive jaws, a warning to stay away. Feliciano needed no other warning, running away to hide behind Sadiq and Ludwig.

"Feliciano, come eat with me." Ludwig offered, holding out his good hand to help his lover up onto Sadiq, who grunted with disapproval.

Gilbert came back over and handed them both some meat to eat. Feliciano was happy now. He lazily chewed apart the meat while resting his head against Ludwig's strong and warm back. Being next to his lover again was the best meal of all! Closing his eyes he savored the flesh as it warmed his belly. He couldn't resist sucking on his claws to get any traces of blood. This was nice. If they could all just lie around quietly and eat like this he would be very happy.

After the beast had been thoroughly stripped of his flesh the party continued on. Now Sadiq had both Ludwig and Feliciano on his back. Whatever little bit of light they had with them started to fade. As they continued further on a presence began to make itself known. Only Arthur caught on to it, and it was his turn to stop the group. Feliciano had fallen asleep on Ludwig's back but woke up when Sadiq had stopped.

"Everyone, on my word, be ready to run." Arthur ordered, letting his staff begin to glow. "Do not fly!"

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

Arthur didn't respond. "We're surrounded." He told the others. "Look closely for their eyes!" He let the crystal in his staff glow faintly and like animals in headlights, thousands of tiny eyes sparkling in the dark. "Whatever you do, don't stop until I say to! RUN!"

And they did. The light from Arthur's staff let them all see the eyes of the beasts as they were tailed and followed. The woods were getting dense. Kiku's aura of light kept many of them from getting too close. Ivan ended up using his powerful jaws to bite through thick thorns. Antonio appeared along with Viper. Viper ran after the beings, barking violently to scare many of them away.

' _Don't fear them_!' Antonio called out. ' _They are only spirits! They can't harm us!_ '

"Then why are they following us?" Ludwig questioned.

' _They're curious! Everyone slow down before-'_

Feliciano was suddenly bucked from Sadiq when the demon horse ran into a cluster of thorns. The growing darkness had concealed them as they were running. The thorns struck him in the chest, neck and legs. Although he was panicking slightly, Sadiq took great care to keep Ludwig from falling off. The other demon gripped his mane to hold on as well.

"Stop! Don't move!" Arthur rushed to them. "The more you struggle the further they will dig into you!"

'Get Ludwig off first! Hurry!' Sadiq demanded. Both Alfred and Gilbert, mindful of the thorns, managed to lift Ludwig to safety and place him on the ground. Feliciano rushed over to him and asked if he was hurt. Ludwig only had a few tiny scratches on him.

"Don't transform back." Arthur warned him. "The thorns will do more harm. Ivan! Gilbert! Cut him out. Kiku, be ready to heal."

"Arthur, what about the spirits?" Francis asked, watching closely as the glowing eyes started to creep closer.

' _Don't mind them_.' Antonio reminded the others.  _'They will likely follow us all the way to the river. Just leave them be.'_

Ivan and Gilbert used their weapons to cut the thorns free of Sadiq's form. Once the thorns were removed, Sadiq fell to his front knees suddenly feeling worn out and in pain. The thorns strike deep. But Kiku ushered him to lay down the rest of the way while he set to healing the gaping wounds.

"Look at it this way, Sadiq, you'll just have one more hole to go with your first one." Alfred joked flatly. "You'll look like swiss cheese."

'I dare you to come stand behind me.' Sadiq threatened. Alfred made a move to do so but Ludwig grabbed the demon's hand to stop him.

"Don't. He'll kick you."

Kiku finished healing the holes. "There, they are closed. But try not to strain too much in case they open again." Sadiq thanked him and got back up to full standing.

"Can he still carry Ludwig?"

'Of course I can!' Sadiq stomped his hoof.

"Hold up everyone." Ivan spoke. "It's getting too dark to continue on. We'll have to rest here and wait until morning."

"With all these spirits around?" Francis asked, moving closer to Arthur.

Feliciano stroked Ludwig's hair. "Antonio said they wouldn't hurt us."

'My only concern,' Gilbert started. 'Is that these things might lead the Fiends to our whereabouts.' Everyone seemed to agree with him except for Kiku.

"I must disagree." He protested softly. "What we are seeing is simple forest spirits. Small spites that own these woods. While you were cutting out Sadiq I had a moment to fully look at them, and I can conclude that they are harmless and friendly." To show the others what he meant, Kiku bent down and softly called one of the sprites over to him. The sprite was completely transparent, having a rippled form that looked as if one was staring through clear water. Only their diamond-like eyes could be seen in their forms. Kiku held it close to his chest and stood up to show the others. "Only spirits." He smiled.

Amazed by Kiku's display, Feliciano tried his hand at picking up a sprite too. He reached his hand out to one and the sprite hurried to him, leaping into his arms. Feliciano laughed happily and held it. It was like a warm wet teddy bear! Even Viper was enjoying their company, running around and playfully snapping at them as the beings swarmed him.

"If anything," Kiku started. "We are completely safe here with them." So they took up camp to settle in for the night under the watchful eye of sprites.

Everyone was exhausted so sleep came quickly and easily. Feliciano was still awake, though. He was nestled safely between Ludwig's legs with his back to the strong chest. Ludwig was resting back against a tree; already sound asleep with a curious sprite hanging from one horn. Feliciano smiled and looked around at his sleeping companions. Arthur and Francis were cuddled up the same as him. It was clear how much Francis adored Arthur as he cradled the mage close to him. Alfred was perched up on one of the branches, seated as an eagle would with his head tucked under a large wing. He was surprised to see Matthew sleeping beside Alfred, or at least cuddled up beside him. Feli had nearly forgotten that Matthew left his body to reside with his brother. Across from them slumbered Sadiq, Kiku and Gilbert. Like Ludwig, Sadiq was up against a tree with Kiku in his kitsune form curled on his lap. Gilbert was snoring, leaning his back up against Sadiq's left arm as he slumbered. Gilbert must have gotten a chill for he blindly reached out to gather one of Sadiq's black feathery wings and wrapped himself in it as a makeshift blanket. Only Ivan was fully awake and patrolling the area, having the first watch. It was peaceful moments like these that he lived for. Unable to help himself, he vigorously cuddled into Ludwig's chest, trying to melt inside of the burning warmth.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig whispered, having been woken up by the massive movements. Feliciano smiled up at him with those big amber eyes and adorable smile that had the tip of his broken tail flopping on the ground.

"Cuddling you!" He whispered happily. "I love you so much, Ludwig! I'm glad that we can have a quiet moment together like this."

Ludwig had to bat away the sprite on his horn. "Must you cuddle so hard?"

"Yes!" Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's neck.

"Mmm…stop that, Feli." Ludwig whispered. "You're getting me excited."

Feliciano's eyes widened a bit as he felt Ludwig's arousal poking his thigh. "You are hard." He whispered back.

"Damn it, Feli!" He hissed through his teeth. "Make it go away."

"But the others are here!"

Ludwig pointed to Feli's wings. "So conceal us. Use your hand to pleasure me. We may not get to do this again for a long time."

Feliciano flushed, looked around to make sure they were still sleeping and ensure that Ivan wasn't near them. Using all four of his wings he completely shielded them both. Now that they had privacy, Feliciano leaned forward and brought his lover's lips into a kiss. Since Ludwig couldn't do much on his own, Feliciano had to take the lead, which was fine by him. He brought a hand down to untie the string of Ludwig's pants and slipped the same hand inside. Both men had to swallow their moans as the flesh touched. Ludwig was swollen hard, completely erect around his smaller hand. Feliciano kept their lips locks while he began a slow stroking motion. He admired the girth and heated weight of his mate's cock in his hand. In a way he was able to make a strong demon like Ludwig purr like a kitten. His own groin was stirring to life but he ignored it, wanting to focus everything on his demon lover instead. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, feeling the moist slickness of precum. If they had been alone he would be riding Ludwig's cock right now.

They didn't go unnoticed, though. Ivan had caught the sent of arousal in the air, especially Feliciano's since he was more keen to the 'submissive' ones. But he would give them their privacy. However, he did get the hint of another arousal on the air that did not belong to the other two but rather Gilbert. He looked over towards the albino demon to see the stitched eyes looking right at him. Gilbert may not have any actual eyes but Ivan always knew when the demon was looking at him. Smiling softly, he reached a hand out and beckoned Gilbert to him, thrilled when the demon obeyed. Opening his arms he took Gilbert into them, holding the demon close. He could sense Gilbert's unease along with his arousal. Ivan twirled their tails together, letting his hands gently roam across Gilbert's back and between the wings. It was too dark for the others to actually see them, and the only other two awake were lost in themselves. They pressed foreheads together, their hips swaying to an unheard tune. Gilbert's need for attention was unlike the albino demon, but Ivan had a very good idea why he was acting this way. Yet he never wanted to let the demon go again. Gilbert smelled so good; a familiar scent of love, life and home. Of better times. Ivan continued to gaze into stitched eyes, always able to imagine that they were open wide, bright pink, and staring adoringly at him.

Another eye was focused on the pair. Alfred had awoken in time to catch the two in their love embrace. He stared at them through his eagle feathers, like the bird of prey seeing its target. His blue eye widened and the pupil formed a narrow slit while black talons threatened to crack the branch beneath him.

End Chapter 26 TBC

 


	27. Secrets In Stone

_******* _ **Okay folks! There's only about two chapters left in Utopia! Yes, it's coming an end! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! Read and review please!**

*****Warnings: Violence, dark themes, language, humor, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

' _ **If I a man could pass through Paradise in a dream**_

_**And have a flower presented to him as a pledge that his soul** _

_**Had really been there, and if he found that flower in his hand when he awoke—** _

_**Aye, and what then?'- S. T. Colerdige, Anima Poetae** _

* * *

**Chapter 27: Secrets In Stone**

Feliciano took a moment to silently enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm, leaning against Ludwig's strong chest like a ragdoll. Ludwig had fallen asleep immediately after his own completion. Feliciano couldn't help but tilt his head to gaze upon the strong sleeping features of the most handsome face he had ever seen. After all of this was over he was going to have a fuck-fest with his mate. Right after his orgasm he thought about how he wanted to reset all of his trials, pains, horrors and suffering so that he could live a normal life with his lover. It wouldn't be as easy as that though; finding the 'reset' button on a human being or creature was a hopeless wish. Plus there was no telling how they would all be after they face the Fiends for this (hopefully) final showdown.

By dawn the group was up to continue on their way with everyone in the same formation. Feliciano had taken to riding on Sadiq as well, finding that his legs were always getting tired or achy. Ludwig didn't complain, nor did Sadiq. The sprites continued to follow them all around as they moved through the woods. There was something off about the group though, and Feliciano was feeling the extreme sadness, fear and jealous aura that was growing thicker by the mile. Taking a peek at everyone he noticed one of them was not in their original formation. Looking behind he noticed how slow Alfred was moving, how he was falling behind with his wings dragging limply behind him like he had all the sadness of the world on his shoulders. Furrowing his brows, Feliciano slid from Sadiq's back and trotted to walk beside Alfred, telling the others to just keep moving. Alfred didn't seem to take notice of him or if he did then the demon didn't care. Feliciano searched the demons features for any signs of sadness only to find them in the cornflower blue eyes. He also took notice of how the pupils were narrowed into slits. Something was bothering his friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Feliciano asked, feeling the jewel in his chest start to grow warm as he reached out to the suffering soul.

"What is there to talk about?" Alfred snapped. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "That was rude of me."

Feliciano followed his gaze to see that Alfred was staring at both Ivan and Gilbert. The two demons were walking side-by-side. "Did something happen?" He whispered.

"They fucked last night." Alfred answered harshly. "Right in front of everyone." He sneered through his teeth. "They thought no one was watching! Ha! I know the smell of Ivan's arousal anywhere. I can't tell you how many times he's come to my house through the window, throw the covers off and fuck me hard without relent. He's chosen Gilbert. I know that without a doubt in my mind."

Feliciano tried to think of the proper words to say before speaking them. "Maybe that is for the better. Now all three of you can move on from this."

"But you know what's worse? As angry as I am at Ivan and Gilbert, it is YOU who I am most angry at!"

Feliciano almost crumbled under Alfred's hard glare. "W-why me?" He whispered.

"None of this would have happened if Ludwig hadn't had cast me aside that night two hundred some years ago! I worked long and hard to break through those stone barriers of his and when I finally did he fucked me and left me. Just like that. After feeling so embarrassed and ashamed of myself I moved in on the first person who wanted me, and that person was Ivan. He said he admired me from afar. He said that we would make a wonderful demon pair. I believed him. And then fucking Gilbert had to enter the picture and screw it all up for me! So why am I angry at you? I'll tell you why. If I had won Ludwig over that night, you wouldn't be his mate and I wouldn't have fallen for Ivan! And now I have to watch you and him together, thinking about how that COULD have been me instead of you, which would have saved me from all this heartbreak! I hate it!"

"Alfred…something is wrong with you. It has to do with you being in this realm. It's destroying you! This is not the Alfred we all know and love! I ask that you try to contain your harsh feelings until we are out of this realm where you can have a clear head again. Please, don't do anything rash."

Alfred turned to him. "I'll try not to."

The conversation with Alfred left him with a bad feeling in his gut and an equally terrible one in his mouth. There was so much hate and anger radiating from Alfred that he began to fear for the demon's mental health more than ever. They were going up against the Fiends, creatures whom feed off of fear, confusion, doubt, anger and hate. What if the power of the Fiends make Alfred lose his mind? What would the others do to him? He decided to confide in Ludwig about this matter yet he was already certain he knew what the answer was.

"We would kill him, of course." Ludwig whispered to him while the group was taking a rest by the river bank they soon had to cross.

"Why? There is a chance we can save him!" He whispered back.

"Not while we are here in this place. Our duty is to defeat the Fiends. If Alfred, or Ivan for that matter, stand in our way we have to fight them, which will end with death."

Amber eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to see that happen."

"Both Alfred and Ivan would ask for death. They would rather die than know they had completely lost their minds. We need to honor them in that respect, all the while keeping you and the rest of us safe. I will let nothing stand in our way of victory. I want us all to be free. To live our own lives again. Let's worry about the Fiends and less about Alfred, okay?" He kissed Feli's temple.

Feliciano nodded. What other option did he have? His hands were tied.

Now there was the issue of crossing the large black river without being able to fly. Most of them could swim, save for Ludwig at the moment. Arthur stopped them from entering the water with his staff. "Something is not right." He said out loud. "Everyone wait a moment. I need to explore these murky depths first."

"Why?" Asked Ivan. "What could be in there?"

"Very big fish?" Feliciano joked.

"Oh, there's fish alright." Arthur assured them. "I just need to know what kind." He felt Francis' hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, love." He whispered to his lover.

"Take care of yourself. I hate when you have to do all this and I can't help." He watched as Arthur transformed his bottom half into a fishtail before slipping into the water and disappearing under it depths.

"He can make himself a mermaid?" Feliciano gasped in shock. "That's so cool! I wanna be a mermaid too!"

"Mer-MAN." Francis corrected him.

Gilbert crossed his arms with a smirk. 'I'd say Feli was right on the money.' Francis glared at him

Within the watery depths the murkiness of the black river was making vision scarce so he let a soft glow of light surround him. There wasn't much to see so far, the river bottom was slick with algae and other substances. Whatever water creatures lived in this river his light frightened them away. Most were small, average looking fish-like creatures. Still, there was something else within these depths that had his magic sensors going off. He wasn't sure how long the river actually was, so perhaps whatever creature dwells here in the deep was too far away. They could only hope. Arthur swam along the bottom until he happened upon a strange darkening of the water before him. Inching slowly forward he noticed that the river bottom dropped to a dark ravine. Curious as to the strange structure, Arthur swam down the depths to see what it was. He never expected to find an opening at the very bottom. Swimming to it he could see that the large square hole was decorated with tiles and designs. This was obviously a secret entrance to somewhere else, but why down here in the depths of the river? From inside he could sense powerful dark magic. Examining the tiles and carved pictures up close he was surprised to find three beings as the main designs. There were words encrypted so he took a few minutes to translate them, finding that it read 'All Fiends Enter'. It made sense now. This must be an entrance into the lair of the Fiends! Their lair is in the mountains but there was nothing ever said about an entrance on land. This was an ancient structure, one he was both frightened and eager to explore.

Then came a strange bubbling sound from inside the entrance. Arthur listened closely, sensing the dark presence from before and the power was growing stronger. Whatever it is, it was coming this way! The bubbles grew numerous, meaning it was coming to the surface! Frightened, Arthur swam up the ravine and hid behind a boulder, dimming the light around him to keep whatever it was from seeing him. Peeking down at the entrance he could barely see what it is, but something was slithering out of the dark hole. Arthur's eyes widened at the black eel-like shape of the creature, which was massive in size. The width of the hole was wide enough for two grown men to swim down it side-by-side, yet this creature filled it up! It could swallow them whole. Perhaps this was a monster that guarded the entrance to their lair? This was a problem, a big problem. The obvious answer would be to just cross the river and continue on to the mountains but that was assuming the Fiends had an entrance there. They may be expecting their party to arrive at the mountain so they can attack easily, but if they were to sneak up from this way then Feliciano may have an easier chance of destroying them quickly.

The creature was swimming up the ravine now, its full length out from the entrance and nearing the top. Arthur could see it clearer now although most of its features were blurred from the murky water. It resembled that of a large oarfish only its face was human like, with a pointed nose and sharp grinning teeth. Upon its long body were stubby little legs with webbed feet. Arthur watched in silent fear as the creature passed right by him, its body slithering like an eel as it moved through the water, slowly disappearing out of sight into the murky haze. Once the tip of the tail was gone, Arthur let out the breath he was holding. There was only one way this could be done, which would involve him using much of his magic to transform all the others with fishtails, the same as he. Arthur would have to depend on the fighting abilities of his demon companions to make it through that entrance. It would be a very long swim, and a dangerous one at that but it was worth the risk. This was not in his calculations.

Reappearing to the party, he told them of the entrance, of the monster and what they must do to reach the Fiend's lair. Not all of them agreed with his plan.

"Two of us should explore the entrance first." Offered Ivan, crossing his arms. "Why risk the rest of the group if we have no clue where this place takes us, or what we will find further in."

'I agree with Ivan.' Gilbert seconded. 'Who's to say there aren't more of those monsters down there?'

"Silence! All of you!" Ludwig spoke from his spot against a boulder. "We all go in together." He looked over at Feliciano seated beside him. "We can't risk some going in and possibly never coming out again. Feliciano will need all of us to help him, especially the other Accused Nations."

Kiku came over to stand on the other side of Ludwig. "I agree with Ludwig. We all go in together." Everyone was exchanging glances.

Alfred spoke up next. "Can't we just hunt this monster and kill it?"

Arthur shook his head. "There's no chance we'd find it. The water is pitch black from our view, Alfred. That monster is also black. I have never seen anything like it. A massive eel-like beast with the face of a man that could swallow all of us one after the other." He turned serious. "If you were to lay all of us out in a line on our backs, head to feet, we'd be about the same length of that monster. And there is one other thing," he held up a finger "It is a very, very ancient beast." He spoke with a breath. "Perhaps even older than the Dark One. How does one kill an ancient beast? How does one kill a god?"

"You can't." Sadiq added.

Arthur nodded slowly. "This is our best chance at reaching the Fiends unnoticed. If we continue to move on land we can be spotted, or they may very well be waiting for us at the mountain." He looked over at Feliciano, who was frightened and shaking against Ludwig. "Feliciano will need all the help he can get."

"So how do we do this?" Ivan asked. "How do we swim the length of those woods?" He pointed over the river to where the mountains stood. "It's a good long swim, all that way." He smirked.

"Arthur will make us all like him." Francis answered. "We'll have fish bottoms."

"What about me?" Ludwig asked Arthur. "Will I be able to swim in my condition with these merman traits of yours?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you will be able to move on your own. But all of you will need to lose your wings for this for it will slow you down. Now give me some time to concentrate."

Feliciano was frightened to go into the black water after hearing about the monster dwelling within it. He couldn't even enjoy being a merman with his light green fishtail, the same as all the others. Both he and Ludwig had to swim in the middle, Ivan and Sadiq in the back, and the rest in the front with Arthur leading the way. The water was thick and cold, it felt like a thousand little icy hands were pinching at his skin. They all had to follow Arthur's glow along the river floor. Feliciano held on tight to Ludwig's good hand, sharing a smile with his mate. This was nice, swimming together as mermen, like something out of a fairytale! Too bad it was an idea torn from him when they dove deeper down to find the entrance. Feliciano pressed himself closer to Ludwig. Arthur went in first, followed by Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, Kiku, then he and Ludwig. Sadiq and Ivan were meant to stay in the back should the monster come back to its lair. Arthur assured them that he would sense the monster's approach, so for the moment they were safe.

The water was thicker in the long tunnel, having the sticky feel of molasses or syrup. They all moved with expert grace through it, still following Arthur's glow. The tunnel was simple rock and nothing more. Feliciano briefly wondered how such a structure was made. The tunnel seemed to go on forever with only a few twists and turns. Then came a horrible echoing in the water, its vibrations felt throughout the tunnel walls. Everyone stopped first to listen and then looked at Arthur. Arthur's eyes slowly widened. Ivan and Sadiq turned to look behind them, inching themselves forward to see if there was anything following them. From behind came a faded white human looking face turning one of the corners of the tunnel. Everyone could see it now from where they floated as the face glowed white, lighting up the area. Something wiggled out of the black eyes and the mouth opened to show large teeth with a white tongue. It screamed in the water, echoing off the tunnel walls and forcing hands to ears.

They swam!

The beast was gaining on them, pushing itself along the walls with his feet to slide along quickly. Feliciano could feel himself losing his wits at the sight of the frightening beast that was gaining on them. He squeezed Ludwig's hand as they both swam with as much speed and strength they could muster. There was no telling when the tunnel would end. Feliciano looked back to see the white face, almost like a mask, barreling its way closer to them. It left Sadiq and Ivan no time to actually draw weapons and fight it, nor was there enough room in the tunnel for combat. Now the beast was closer! Feliciano could see the little wiggling worms that were sprouting from the sockets and the deep, cavernous like mouth amongst long shark teeth. It would swallow them whole! Unable to swim anymore, Feliciano gave in to his paralyzing terror and screamed. The jewel in his chest burst with light towards the beast, suddenly stopping it in its movements. Feliciano floated helplessly in the water for he too was stunned and numb from the power of the jewel. The monster could only slip away, backing itself up through the tunnel to escape from the light.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's wrist to pull him along through the water, urging the others to keep going while the jewel still burned brightly. 'Gods above, but is there no end to this tunnel?' Ludwig thought to himself. If Feliciano's light were to fade the monster could continue after them. So onward they swam until they finally reached a mighty opening leading into a large cavern of bright blue water. Everything was seen clearly now; even the water was fresh and they shook the muck from their bodies. The water also helped Feliciano to regain his senses and gasp back to life, searching frantically for signs of the monster. Ludwig silently assures him that they were safe and brought his mate into an embrace. Arthur pointed upwards to the surface sparkling with bright light. Everyone made their way to it. They were not expecting to find what they saw above them.

"It's beautiful!" Feliciano gasped at the sparkling crystals all around them as they crawled onto the silvery bank.

"Can we take some of it?" Sadiq asked eagerly, eyeing up the biggest ones.

"To think," Arthur began, using his magic to return them all back to normal. "That we had just come from that shit hole to this beautiful place. We were lucky to have escaped that monster."

"But where are we?" Francis asked, catching a glimpse of himself in the crystals and watching as his reflection was magnified separately in each one. "I like it here!" He made kissy lips at his reflection.

Ludwig was looking at the water for any other signs of the monster. "Do you think that monster will follow us here?"

"Not likely." Arthur said, shaking some water out of his ear. "Although I don't suggest us staying idle for too long. Francis! Have some humility!" He scolded his lover.

Ivan had already walked on a little further to see where the cavern led. "It's just another cavern we have to walk." He told the others.

"But we must be in the mountains by now." Kiku mentioned.

Feliciano touched one of the crystals. "How could the Fiends make something so beautiful like this?"

"This has always been." Sadiq answered, turning himself back into a horse for Ludwig.

"They took the good places to live." Alfred mentioned, sneering at his reflection.

Gilbert helped Ludwig onto Sadiq's back. 'I suggest we don't touch or take anything from this place. It might be magical. No need to curse ourselves or anything.'

"Right. We must keep moving." Sadi Arthur a moment before there was the echo from the monster beneath the water. "And right now would be the best time!"

* * *

Their journey through the crystal caverns was a wonderful experience for the reflections often showed them of happier times in their lives when they were human. It did hold some magical elements. Each of them could feel and remember the loving embrace of a mother, the proud words of a father, gentle caresses from a lover, a pat on the head to a pet or the merriment of being with siblings. It had been so long since any of them had felt such peace, and once far enough away from the water they took a rest to further indulge in the happy moments. Arthur and Francis were the only ones not focused on the crystals, talking amongst themselves.

Kiku had wandered off a little bit further as he felt the presence of something good, like an invisible force was pulling him further into the cavern. It was a positive feeling, one that had his enlightened powers glowing on their own. Upon finding the source of this pull he knew immediately what it was. Running back to the others he gave his hands a clap to arouse their attention. "Everyone, listen to me! I have found something that will be of great use to us! Mainly Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan and Alfred!"

"What did you find?" Ludwig asked him.

"Please, come with me." Kiku led them to a crystal clear pool of water. The kitsune knelt down before it, cupping some of the water in his hands. He brought it over for the others to see. "It is a special kind of purity pool. It has healing powers."

Feliciano gasped. "Will it heal Ludwig's wounds?"

Kiku gave a smile and nodded. "I believe it will."

'So can we all us it?' Sadiq asked. 'Will it heal our demon wounds?'

"Sadly, no. Those are wounds you are cursed with. This water will heal all current wounds and troubles, mentally and physically. Sadiq, bring Ludwig to the water first. I shall prove that it works."

Gilbert and Ivan helped to carry Ludwig over to the pool of water. Kiku went into the water as well to help them guide the demon gently to sit on the bottom, submerging Ludwig's whole body in the water. Gently, Kiku pressed Ludwig's head under the water as well. When he let Ludwig emerge everyone was eager to see how it had worked, if at all.

Feliciano watched on, hopeful that his lover would suddenly walk out of the water all by himself. His wish was granted! Tears welled in his eyes as Ludwig suddenly walked out of the water and onto the bank, standing tall and strong once again. Everything on him was restored, healed and working. Ludwig spread his wings and shook his tail. Feliciano let out a joyous cry and ran to his lover with the tears pouring down his face.

"Ludwig! You're all better!" Feliciano sobbed into his chest.

"I am." Ludwig smiled himself. "It feels damn good, too. I won't have to ride on that big horses' ass anymore."

Sadiq transformed back. "See if I ever help you again!"

Gilbert ran to hug his brother next. 'Brother! It's good to see you up and well! It was hurting me to see you suffering so, and you know I would have gladly taken on your pain if I could.'

Ludwig nodded to his brother. "Then go into that water, Gilbert, and restore your tongue. I never thought I'd say this, but I have missed hearing your true voice."

Gilbert grinned, going over to the water and sticking his head in. He opened his mouth to suck the water in and out. There was something warm and ticklish in his mouth. Lifting his head from the water, Gilbert got back on his feet, turned to the others, and with the largest grin he could muster, he spoke, "I'M BACK, BABY!" Everyone cheered for him.

Then it was Ivan's turn. He jumped into the water, hoping to only heal his body and grow back his wings. While all of those things were granted to him, there was something else the water had helped with, just as Kiku said it would. Ivan resurfaced from the water, slicking his hair back to face his comrades with a smile; and not just any smile but his usual childish one with a happy tint of pink on his cheeks. "Hello friends! It's so nice to see all of you again like this!" He hurried out of the water and pulled Sadiq and Francis into a hug. "All of us are one big happy family again, yes?"

"Oh stars above…he's back!" Sadiq said with a groan.

"Now that just leaves Alfred." Arthur said, turning to the demon that was standing behind them, trying to slink away.

"I don't want to go into that water!" He sneered.

' _Please brother! Please! I'm begging you!'_

"Shut up, Mattie!" He covered his ears.

Feliciano slowly walked up to him, smiling sweetly, as if he were approaching a wild animal. "It's okay, Alfred. It's not going to hurt you. I'll even go in with you." Alfred growled.

"Feli, be careful." Ludwig warned him.

Ivan went over to help Feliciano. "Alfred, would you like me to go with you too? I'm not angry anymore! I'm happy again, and you can be too!" Ivan held out his hand to him but Alfred batted it away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screeched. "I don't want to be happy! There's no point in it! I have nothing to be happy about and it will only make me sad again!" He lifted himself into the air with his wings, making sure his talons were showing in warning of attack. "I won't do it, so back the fuck off!"

"We're losing him." Francis whispered to Arthur.

"Be ready to defend yourself." He whispered back.

"Hold on." Ludwig surprised them by pushing past Ivan and Feli. He looked up at Alfred, focusing on the angry face and not the angry talons. "Alfred," he was answered by an eagles cry. "I'm sorry for how I treated you all those years ago. I took advantage of you because I could, which I shouldn't have done." Alfred lowered himself back to the ground, looking at him with a confused expression. "I'm sorry that it happened. I took something from you that I can never give back." Alfred took a step back. "But if you go into that pool, I promise that you will not have to feel this way any more." He held out his hand to Alfred. "Come on, then."

Everyone watched silently as Alfred took Ludwig's hand, keeping eye-contact with each other as they approached the pool. Alfred hesitated for a moment but a gentle shove from Ludwig had the demon stepping into the clear water. Unable to resist its pull, Alfred let himself go under, gliding along the bottom, past Kiku, and coming back around to resurface. When he opened his eyes to see his friends he made not one sound. They were all staring anxiously at him. Clenching his eyes and face tight, he could not longer contain his smile and shouted, 'YAHOOOOOO' at the ceiling. "ALL HAIL THE CONQURING HERO!"

Alfred flew out of the water to land in front of Ivan and Gilbert. He looked upon them both, puffed out his chest and gave a proud smirk. "I suppose we can continue to share Ivan on good terms."

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Ivan's shoulder. "I'm willing to be much more civil about it. After all this shit we've been through, fighting with you seems so trivial."

Ivan hopped from foot to foot. "I'm worth fighting over!" He stopped and grinned with his shark teeth. "Now, if only you two would start to 'perform' with each other in front of me I shall be the happiest demon on the block!"

"Do you want me to drown you in that pool?" Gilbert joked and Alfred gave his trademark 'ha ha ha ha!' laugh.

Arthur stood off to the side with Francis, watching the merriment between all seven of them and sighed heavily. "I wish it didn't come to this." He whispered to Francis.

"Why? We should be grateful that everyone is happy again. Why can't you be happy for them?"

Arthur looked at him seriously. "Because there will be no real happiness in the hours to come. I fear that this little bit of happiness they found once again will only enhance the trouble they will face when fighting the Fiends. As I said before, something terrible is going to happen to them. All of them, except for Feliciano."

Francis placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, slowly feeling himself start to lose his temper with his lover. "What are you talking about? You speak as if you know they are going to die!" Arthur didn't answer him and Francis' jaw dropped. "You think they're going to die?"

"Oh, it will happen. I plan on it. But before you kill me, Francis, or hate me forever, allow me to further speak of my plan. Already the Dark One has made it into this realm and is coming after us as we speak. I sense it. I plan to have the Dark One help to defeat the last two Fiends since I can't rely on Feliciano's powers alone, especially with that bubble-head wielding them! Feliciano will need help. I'm gambling on the Dark One to both destroy life and give it. I will say no more than that." He pushed Francis away from him. "A terrible storm is coming, my love," he smirked. "And should my gamble come to fail, then at least you and I are the ones who will survive."

* * *

_He always loved the snow. Feliciano was running through the snow covered street towards a large black castle. It was Christmas Eve, one of his most favorite times of the year! He was eager to see all of his friends and enjoy the merriment of the holiday season with them. In his cake carrier was a freshly made Tira Misu round cake, one of his favorites! Everyone was eagerly awaiting his arrival to try the cake. But when he got to the castle he found no decorations, no merriment and worse of all, no friends. Where were they? Slowly he wandered his way through the dark halls, calling out the names of his friends but receiving no answers. Feeling dread and deep sorrow, Feliciano feared the worst for his friends, knowing that something was terribly wrong. Dropping the cake he tore through the halls, screaming now for his friends to appear; and they did._

_Feliciano stood before a massacre of bodies; not just any corpses but those of his friends each lying in a puddle of their own dark red blood. Only one still stood among the bodies, which was Ludwig. Smiling in relief through his tears, Feliciano ran around the bodies of his fallen friends to embrace Ludwig from behind. 'Ludwig! Thank goodness you're okay! What happened to everyone?'_

' _You happened to them.' Ludwig answered flatly._

_Feliciano looked up at the back of Ludwig's blonde head. 'Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand?'_

' _You failed us, Feli.' Came the soft answer. 'Your cowardice and fear allowed for this to happen. Your friends are dead because of you. We lost the battle because of you!'_

_Amber eyes filled with tears. 'I am sad for them, yes, but I'm glad that you're alive! I know that is selfish of me to think…but I'm just glad you're still alive! I love you, Ludwig! I never want you to ever leave me!'_

' _But I'm already dead, Feli.' He turned around in Feliciano's arms to show the gaping hole in his ribcage. 'I died protecting you, hoping that you could find your courage to fight, yet all you did was run away and cry. You left me alone. You let me die; your one true love and mate, you let me die!'_

_Feliciano backed away from him. 'No! No, Ludwig, that's not true! I didn't kill anyone!' He cried. 'Please! Please don't leave me! You're not dead! You're not dead! Please say you're not dead?' But Ludwig's body joined the others on the floor, lifeless and bloody._

_All of his happiness melted away, leaving him crying in the dark amongst the bodies of his dead friends and lover. This all happened because he just wasn't strong enough to protect them! They were all depending on him and yet he could not deliver the salvation they were hoping for. 'I knew it.' He cried into his hands. 'I knew it all along! I knew I couldn't do this! Everyone tried to help me but all I did was fail them! I fail at everything! I can't do anything right! I'm such a coward! A worthless, useless coward!' Taking a dagger from Ivan's belt, Feliciano held the blade to his throat. 'It's only just.' His hand shook. The blade wiggled. He tried and tried again to press the blade into his flesh, but once again, he was too much of a coward to do so. Trying again, he placed the blade on his left wrist. 'If I cut up then the blood will leak out faster…a swift death…that I don't even deserve!' But try as he may the dagger simply fell to the floor, clinking loudly._

' _DAMN IT!' Feliciano fell to the floor, folding his arms under his head to cradle it as he sobbed pitifully. He tried to wrap himself up in his wings, trying to hide from his shame and his fear yet the guilt mocked him. 'I am no angel…no being of light! I cannot be merciful. I cannot be kind. I cannot be brave…I can't even stand up for myself!' He said through his tears. 'I'm a failure and a coward…just like everyone has always said. I'm not meant for happiness, or greatness. I am nothing.'_

_Everything faded away leaving him in a circle of light among heavy darkness. Ludwig was the only one on his mind. He had let Ludwig down the most. He hated himself for caring less about his dead friends and mourning Ludwig above them all. Feliciano knew now that he really was a demon, in both mind and body. One would think a demon brave and strong, but he was the greatest exception; the exception that caused the death of his mate and friends. Why was he even chosen for all of this? He had no history background like his friends did! He was no general or warrior or king! He was nothing! Nothing but a whiny little crybaby who was of no use to anyone._

' _I give up.' Feliciano said to himself, still hiding his face. 'I don't know if this is a dream or a vision…but I do know this- I give up.' He sobbed again. 'I can't do it! I just can't! I can't fight the Fiends! I can't save everyone! I'll just lay here and die…if I'm strong enough for that.'_

' _Hey! Stupid brother! Your crying is giving me a headache!'_

_Feliciano lifted his head to see the breathing form of his twin brother. 'L-Lovi?'_

' _Lovi-Romano, you stupid ass! Yes, you know me! What the hell are you doing crying over here like some little brat who was just pushed on the playground?'_

_Feliciano shied away from his brother. 'I'm sorry, Romano, but I just don't have the strength to do any more. I can't fight…I'm nothing but a coward and a crybaby, just like everyone says!' He looked up at his twin again. 'You and I are nothing special, Lovi. We are nothing. You are as big a coward and crybaby as I. We have no secret past like Ludwig and the others do. We have no pride…we have nothing to fight for. We're too scared to fight!'_

' _Well then, stupid little brother, I guess I have to let you in on a secret; one that I found out after I died.'_

' _You're dead? Really and truly? You aren't a ghost?'_

_Lovino crossed his arms. 'I'm dead, Feli. Dead. Long gone. I don't know where the fuck I am, but I know where YOU are! I don't know how I got here but something told me to come and find you! Good thing I did, too! You really do need my help! Stupid little brother! It's just like that time I gave you a dollar to go into the store and buy me a candy bar, instead you come out with a bar of soap! Stupido!'_

_Feliciano turned from him. 'Just go away, brother. Leave me alone. I'm just going to stay here…alone…in the dark…away from everything. I'm useless and weak…I'm worth nothing. Stupid little baker that I am. Singing songs and skipping down the street…foolish person that I am.' He glanced at his brother again to see Lovino pretending to play a violin._

' _You know what this is? It's the world smallest violin playing, 'Just for Feli'!' He groweled when Feliciano turned away from him again. 'Hey, you're starting to piss me off majorly, so let me show you this. Stand up, you loser!' Romano forced Feliciano to his feet. 'There! Look there! We DO have a past, you idiot! We were just worth something MORE than your lame-ass little demon friends!'_

_Feliciano followed Lovino's finger to a scene in the woods overlooking an ancient city. 'Rome?' He squinted his eyes to get a better look but it faded away. 'Romi, I don't understand?'_

_Lovino Romano stood behind his brother, kissed his cheek, and pointed again. 'Keep watching.'_

_Feliciano saw himself and Romano as very young boys, toddlers really, rolling around in the dirt among some reeds. A she-wolf came over to them, giving them both a sniff before letting them suckle her. His eyes widened. Any strong Italian household knows of this myth; how Romulus and Remus were the founders of Rome, born from the gods and suckled by a she-wolf. But this was just a myth, a story, none of it was true. 'Lovi…this is stupid. We are not Romulus and Remus.'_

' _No, we aren't, but we are the spirits of them.'_

' _It's a myth. A story. It's not real.'_

' _Out of all that you have seen are you REALLY saying that? You think it's just a story? It's not! I thought so too, but when I found out the truth I realized that we are of the bloodlines of the ancient Roman gods! Or who were perceived as gods. Perhaps they were something else, brother. Perhaps humans thought them gods but they were really mystical beings like the ones you see now in your life as a demon. No one really knew back then, brother!'_

_Feliciano turned to face him. 'What's the point of showing me all this? If we're from the bloodline of ancient gods and Rome, then why are we so useless?' He gave a light snort. 'You think our mother was Rhea and our father Mars?'_

' _Maybe, maybe not. But look again.'_

_Feliciano turned around to see a tall Roman soldier, almost resembling them, coming towards their toddler forms with the wolf. 'Who is that?'_

' _I'm not really sure. He never says. Although the name that comes to me when I see him is how mother always spoke of our heritage and home country. It just feels right. Do you remember it at all, dumb brother? Do you remember the name she used?'_

_Feliciano thought back to the stories mother would tell of their true home in Rome, Italy. He smiled when he finally remembered, and it had been so long, years even, since he last heard of or thought about the name. 'She called him, 'Grandpa Rome'.'_

' _Just remember, stupid brother, you have the blood of the ancient gods and the power of mighty Rome running through your veins. We may never truly know where we came from, exactly who sired us, who raised us, or even how we were reborn again. But at least we know that we're not just bumbling cowards. We all came from something, Feli! Even your demon horde!'_

_Feliciano gasped. 'Yes! Yes that's right! Like Ludwig from Germania and Sadiq from the Ottoman Empire!'_

' _Yup! You and I are decedents of the mighty Empire of Rome! Ancient blood flows through you.' He kissed his cheek again. 'Remember that when you fight against your enemies. You have everything you need, little brother. Grandpa Rome will help you in your time of need.'_

' _But Lovi…you are forgetting something. Rome was a mighty empire that fell. It ran out of strength.' Feliciano stared at the man they called, 'Grandpa Rome'. 'Maybe…this is why were are cowards. Maybe we were first born as strong warriors of greatness…then we lost…and we were reborn as this; as cowards.'_

_Lovino shrugged his shoulders. 'You may be right, little brother. But it doesn't matter now. We are decedents of the once mighty Rome. You just have to find that strength again.'_

_Feliciano suddenly puffed out his chest, feeling strong and empowered after Romano's words. 'I'm a decedent of Rome! I'm a mighty Roman Warrior!' The man they called 'Grandpa Rome' smiled and gave a thumbs up before fading away, and Lovino went with him. 'Wait! Romi! Romano!'_

He woke up from his vision, staring up at the shining crystals sparkling above him. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed that everyone was still sleeping. 'That was a terrible vision.' He said to himself, remembering the dead forms of his friends. 'Will I really be able to protect them? Was all that I saw true?' His visions haven't lied before, so he had no other reason than to trust in what he saw. 'The mighty Roman Empire, hm?' He looked at Ludwig. 'Germania, an enemy of Rome.' He glanced to Sadiq. 'Ottoman Empire, another enemy of Rome.' He looked at Ivan, not even knowing where Russia was during that time. Arthur and Francis were from medieval Europe and Alfred from the budding 'empire' of America. They all intertwine together somehow, except for Kiku, of course. 'Remember that I am a decedent of gods, or  _mystical beings_ ,' he stood up 'A decedent of a powerful ancient empire.' Lovino Romano was right; there was no telling of exactly who they were or where they came from, other than they were spirits of ancient Rome. Mighty warriors. 'Hm…I only hope that Grandpa Rome makes me strong enough to protect all my friends,' he looked at Ludwig. 'And my mate.'

Although he had a newfound hope and strength of spirit there was still something bothering him deep down within his heart. He feared that something terrible was indeed going to happen, but with the slight courage he found now he may be able to ward it off, or at least find a stronger way to deal with it. He would protect his friends and Ludwig from the Fiends.

"I can do it!" Feliciano said proudly. "I am powerful and strong!" He posed like Superman.

"You are loud and annoying right now!" Came a cranky Gilbert's voice. "Go back to sleep!"

Feliciano quickly laid back down beside Ludwig. 'I'll just keep all this to myself…for now.'

**End Chapter 27 TBC**

*****The monster in the water scene scared me, since one of my uncomfortable fears is the ocean, and the massive beasts that live beneath the water. I don't like seeing the shadows of big fish under water. It terrifies me. I don't like to swim either. So that whole monster in the water scene was all mushed together from my own fear. It's all for the sake of creativity.*****

 


	28. The Dark Descent

_*****Sorry for the long update. I've been sick with the flu and it hindered my creating time. Anyway, there is going to be two more chapters. I want the story to evenly hit 30 chapters. So this chapter is a little shorter, and the next one will be as well with the very last being the epilogue. Some readers may have a lot of questions but I assure you, they will all be answered! So please, read on and enjoy!** _

_*****Warnings: Language, violence, dark themes, humor, angst, character death?** _

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.** _

* * *

_**Last night and the night before,** _

_**Tommyknockers, Tommyknockers,** _

_**Knocking at the door.** _

_**I want to go out, don't know if I can** _

' _ **cause I'm so afraid of the Tommyknocker man.**_

_**\- Stephen King-** _ _**The Tommyknockers** _

**Chapter 28: The Dark Descent**

Ludwig's sleep was light and choppy, jerking himself awake constantly as if plague by nightmares. He always lived in a nightmare, so to have them was a joke. Holding his sleeping lover close, Ludwig took these 'nightmares' for his conscience speaking to him about something that was to happen. It had been centuries since he had even seen visions or had a sixth sense of something that was to come. He prided himself in being the most intelligent out of all the demon dukes. His ability to think quickly, rationalize, strategize and take control is what makes him stand out to the others. With his conscience keeping him awake, Ludwig focused his mental energy (while he had the peace and quiet) on figuring out what it was that is plaguing him. Everything in the past few hours had been almost too good to be true. Before they were nothing more than worms wiggling through dirt that happened upon a magical place and now grew as flowers from that dirt. He was cured, Alfred and Ivan were mental able again, and his mate had somehow found a new ounce of courage. Was this just the calm before the storm? Is this just the eye of the hurricane? Were they all granted some sort of peace only to have it taken away when they face the Fiends? Was this all a trick? None of the others seemed to be troubled by the good fortune they had come upon.

' _Something troubling you?_ ' Antonio's voice spoke in his head. ' _I can sense you all the way over here_.' The familiar said with a laugh.

'Nothing much.' Ludwig replied. 'Just lost in thought. Thinking.'

' _About?_ '

'About this good fortune we've stumbled upon. Everything seems to be working in our favor…yet I fear that this is only a tease. Like it's all going to be taken away from us. To be honest with you, I am very concerned about this final battle. Feliciano has come a long way from when I first met him, but to stand up to the Fiends will be the hardest thing he'll ever have to do.'

' _You don't have faith in him?_ '

Ludwig lowered his eyes. 'I'm trying to have faith. Why couldn't all of this have fallen on me instead? Why did it have to be him?'

' _You're asking the wrong person. I think, if you do have any questions, best direct them to the one who knows just a little too much about all of this.'_

'Who would that be?' Ludwig's blue eye glanced over to where Arthur and Francis were sleeping together. He kept his gaze focused on the warlock, narrowing it slightly when he saw green eyes open to look back him. Arthur had felt his stare. 'Are you saying that Arthur knows more than he's letting on?'

' _Remember this: Arthur has been very close to the Dark One ever since Francis' death. The Dark One has been trying for thousands of years to get to the realm of the Fiends and take over the mortal world by bringing forth the Five Accused Nations. Arthur found Feliciano. Arthur brought your portraits into the human realm. Arthur helped to nudge everyone in the right direction. Only Arthur could speak with the Dark One, save for the moment when Feliciano spoke to It._ '

'He knows we're speaking.' Ludwig gently laid Feliciano's sleeping form on the ground. 'I will speak to him.' He stood up just as the warlock was doing the same. Ludwig wondered if Arthur had heard their conversation or just sensed the aura of magic passing through them? He silently followed Arthur away from the others.

"Fancy me now, do you?" Arthur teased rudely.

"Hardly. I don't like to make small talk, so I'll get right to it. I sense that you know more than you let on about this upcoming battle. Others share in my suspicion."

Arthur spun on his heels to face Ludwig. "And who are these 'others' that side with you?"

"It's not important. However, what is important to me is Feliciano's well-being. I think you know something is wrong, or rather; you are prepared for something terrible to happen. It's a feeling that I have, a dark vision, something I haven't had in centuries. A sixth sense I thought was gone to me."

"Is that all?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course something bad is going to happen. We're going up against two powerful beings with a hero who is a coward. You brain is only stating the obvious."

Ludwig started to circle him. "I don't think that's the case. You know too much about this. All this time I was viewing you as a helpful comrade, yet now I suspect there is something more to you…something I can't put my finger on."

"You will maintain your distance of me, Duke Ludwig." Arthur warned in a dark voice. "Perhaps I just see and understand more than you do. You are nothing more than a demon, powerless without the other five to help you. I, on the other hand, am self-reliant and I need no one to excel in power. All these centuries you've been lounging about with the others while I've been studying with the Dark One to learn all that I can. All my knowledge comes from the Dark One. You are circling me as if you suspect I am a traitor."

Ludwig stopped before him. "I do not know yet. It seems to me that you know something more that you aren't sharing."

Arthur smirked. "Well, then you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Why spoil a surprise?" He was amused by Ludwig's glare. "You worry for Feli, as you should. He is going to need all of us in this upcoming battle. If we start fighting amongst ourselves or doubting each other it will only add to the chaos that is sure to come. I truly don't know what to expect from here on out. We can plan out different scenarios and try to guess the outcomes, but what good will that do?"

"Just try to answer me one thing. About Feli…how much do you plan on helping him?"

"He will have to do most of it alone." Arthur conjured up a small orb in the palm of his hand. "He will have to face the Fiends alone if they are to be defeated." The orb started to grow. "But he will never truly be alone. Body and spirit are two different entities all together. That's all I know." The orb faded.

Ludwig stopped Arthur from walking away. "What do you speak of? Speak plainly, warlock!"

"Unhand me!" Arthur pulled his arm from Ludwig's grip. "Keep bothering me like this and I will see to it that your legs are crippled once again! I will speak no more of this!" He started to walk back again but stopped for a moment. "I will give you this hint; a little riddle." Arthur turned to face him once again. "Feliciano will have a Legion, and that will be his name."

Ludwig growled as he watched Arthur walk away. "What is that supposed to mean? I hate riddles." He went back to Feliciano who was still lost in a peaceful slumber, smiling like a child with nothing to fear. Ludwig brought his mate back into his arms, enjoying the feel of the smaller body snuggling into his. He hoped that they would survive this battle so there could be endless nights together like this, cuddled close, and feeling safe. But Ludwig did not trust Arthur, knowing that from now on he would have to keep close watch on the warlock in case he betrayed them.

After their moment of restful peace had ended, the party gathered again to continue further into the cave and left the beauty of the crystals behind them. Arthur took the lead, using the orb on his staff to light the way as the caverns grew darker. Ivan, Alfred and Gilbert followed behind Arthur with their weapons drawn. Feliciano was in the middle, holding onto Ludwig's hand in a vice-like grip. Kiku had transformed into his kitsune form to seat himself along Feliciano's shoulders to give the demon a little more comfort. Feliciano smiled, leaning his head over to nuzzle the soft white, red-striped fur of Kiku. Sadiq brought up the rear with Francis walking alongside him. Everyone remained silent as they walked along, feeling the cavern growing narrower as they went forcing them to single file. If the ceiling became any lower, Ludwig, Ivan and Sadiq would have to crane their necks or crouch. Arthur assured them that they would all be entering into a much larger area. Alfred was getting a little bit claustrophobic and so was Gilbert.

Arthur stopped suddenly. "Sh! Listen!" A symphony of moaning could faintly be heard.

"What is it?" Feliciano whispered, quickly hiding behind Ludwig and peeking out from around him.

"I'm not sure." Arthur listened again. "It seems to be many, not just one or two."

"Of what?" Gilbert asked.

"I…I don't know. Could be anything." Arthur shined his staff brighter. "Could be a wind tunnel…another monster…or spirits?"

Ludwig looked to Kiku. "Have you any thoughts? Do you sense anything?"

Remaining in his kitsune form and jumping up to perch on Ludwig's shoulder, Kiku answered telepathically. 'They are spirits. Tortured souls.' He answered sadly. 'This must be the place where the Fiends keep those they have killed. They cry out for salvation, for hope, for an end to their suffering.'

"Are they harmful?" Asked Sadiq.

'No. They won't hurt us. We just have to walk through them.'

"Walk through them?" Alfred tapped his bottom lip. "But if we can walk through them, then that means they're ghosts- er spirits! Don't spirits flock to Feli?"

Feliciano ducked further behind Ludwig.

"Shit, you're right!" Arthur hissed. "I wasn't prepared for this! The spirits will flock around him and alert our arrival to the Fiends."

"What can we do?" Ludwig twisted his tail with one of Feliciano's. No one had an answer until Antonio appeared, forcing Feliciano out of hiding behind his mate.

' _I can block them all from Feli, but I will need Matthew's help._ ' He reached his ghostly hand out towards Alfred, watching as Matthew appeared. The other spirit took Tony's hand and reentered Feliciano's body.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Arthur asked him.

' _We can simply block their view of Feli using our own spiritual aura. They will think two spirits are floating with them and nothing more.'_

Kiku raised his paw. 'I believe I can also be of some assistance. I can neutralize their spirit forms to give them a sense of peace and enlightenment for a short time. It may quicken our passage through them."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Arthur said. "Only reason being is that it may upset the spiritual balance in this place, which will alert the Fiends to us. Remember, we are trying to sneak up on them for an attack, not having them come after us." The moaning was growing louder.

"Let me go first." Ivan offered, moving in front of Arthur to take the lead.

With Arthur's staff still lighting the way, and the two familiars hovering around Feliciano, they moved towards the growing sound of woeful souls. Another light appeared from the opposite end coming towards them. It was a soft red glow creeping along the walls of the cave. Ivan continued to walk on while the others were hesitant for a moment or two before following. With the red glow coming closer the spirits within it were beginning to emerge. They weren't transparent human forms like Antonio or Matthew but solid black silhouettes of legless humans with round heads and long arms. Most were crawling along the walls while others twirled or merely floated in the middle, crossing over one another. The familiars took their place around Feliciano while Ludwig urged his trembling lover onward. Passing through them was effortless. As their bodies passed through Antonio or Matthew their forms lit up blue yet the spirits paid no mind to it. Their moaning seemed endless, as did their dark parade.

Feliciano knew that he wasn't the only one who could feel the affects of these tortured souls as they passed. The sorrow, pain, confusion, fear and hopelessness was so strong that even he felt all of his happiness draining away, pooling out through his toes. The endless feel of constant sorrow affected the rest save for Ivan and Arthur. Feliciano glanced around at the other's expressions, seeing their similar woebegone faces and sharing in their sympathy for these tattered souls. Feliciano feared that if they stayed in here any longer the sorrow would get to them as well, and they would be lost in this sea of souls too.

"We've made it!" He heard Ivan call from the front. The souls had passed through and continued on their endless journey, taking the sound of woeful moaning with them.

Feliciano let out a sigh. "Whew, that was a close one."

"I thought I was going to drown in that madness." Stated Sadiq.

"Dude, same here!" Alfred said, shimming his wings. "Glad I'm alive and not in that group!"

' _Those poor souls._ ' Matthew whispered sadly, floating back over to his brother.

'It was terrible.' Kiku agreed. 'I only wish things had been different for I would have helped them.'

"But it's not our problem." Ludwig stated flatly. "We have our mission and have wasted enough time already. Are we getting any closer to their main lair?" He asked Arthur.

"I can't sense anything but we have to continue onward. Francis, I want you up here with me." Francis weaved around the others to join Arthur in the front. "If we use that dark parade of souls as a spot marker, then I would say that we are nearing the main lair. The Fiends collect tortured souls as well, so perhaps there is a main conjuring spot nearby. Maybe. It's just a hunch."

"Well we won't know anything by standing around here yapping." Ivan scolded. "We have some Fiends to catch."

Arthur had been right in his assumption. They came upon a vast, open cavern lit dimly with thousands of candles and torches. There were steps spiraling down along the wall to the center floor where three massive stone tablets stood. They descended the stairs carefully with all their weapons drawn, unsure of what they would be seeing once reaching the ground floor. The area had a sort of dark aura around it, smelling of death, decay and despair. The stone tablets matched the images on the watery entrance, Arthur noticed, and walked up to the one that had a huge crack in the middle. It was also gray in color while the others were a dusty tan.

"These tablets are ancient." Arthur said softly, gazing up at the cracked one. "The Fiends are as old as the realm, abyss, and earth themselves!"

Ludwig walked over to Arthur with Feliciano clinging to his arm. "Would you say then, that this cracked tablet is Griot?"

"I'm sure of it. The markings are too old for me to translate, but I am certain this is Griot. Which means the other two are Nerissa and Merkova."

Sadiq chuckled. "It's always the ladies that live out the rest of us."

"They're not women; they're  _Fiends_." Ivan reminded them. "Just because they take the form of a woman doesn't mean our weapons or claws won't attack them."

Francis walked up to one of the tablets. "Why aren't they doing anything? They must know we're here."

"Maybe they're watching us." Gilbert knocked on one. "It feels like regular stone."

Alfred flew up and perched on one. "Nothing weird here, bros."

Feliciano shook Ludwig's arm. "Does that mean everything's okay? Maybe they sealed themselves away in fear of me?" Gilbert gave out a mocking 'ha!' at that.

Ludwig frowned. "No, Feli. In here they are at their most powerful. We are on their battleground, their territory." He felt his lover move even closer to him.

Kiku changed into his human kitsune form. "The Fiends are here. I can sense them within these tablets. Only they have not awoken yet."

"I say we bring the tablets down and smash'em!" Alfred flapped his wings boldly.

"That will do nothing." Arthur scolded the eagle demon. "We need to call them out if that's the case." He said to Kiku. "What would summon them from their sleep?"

Ivan walked up to Ludwig and Feliciano. "They fear Feli the most. I say that Feliciano transforms into his angel being. That would wake them up."

Arthur snapped his fingers. "Perfect!"

Feliciano started to whimper and whine. "But…but I don't want to! I'm scared!" He turned pleading amber eyes up at his lover. "Please Ludwig…please! Don't make me do it! I can't do it! I can't!"

"You have to!" Alfred flew down to land beside him. "We're all here to help, Feli! We will do whatever we can to keep you safe!"

"It is YOU that they fear." Sadiq reminded him with a smile. "In a way, you are the strongest person here just for that little reason."

"We need you now more than ever." Ivan smiled at him.

"Just look at all the friends you have." Francis added. "We won't abandon you."

Feliciano looked around at the faces of his friends all smiling at him with such courage that he himself did not feel. All their hopes were riding on him and his powers. Such strong words from loyal friends should have given him the strength to feel brave, if he were a normal person in a storybook or a movie. This wasn't fiction; this was reality. Everyone's hopes were riding on him defeating the Fiends with power he did not know how to properly use. Feliciano just wanted all of this to be over without any one getting hurt or having to fight. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Ludwig turned Feliciano around so that they could face each other. He got onto one knee before his smaller mate and took his hand. "Feli, the group of us; we demons, have been fighting and suffering every day of our lives. We have been hurting ever since we asked the Dark One to spare our lives. Don't let your fear of us getting hurt hinder you in any way. We are used to pain and suffering. If anything, we are so prone to it that we can fight it on all levels." He kissed the top of Feliciano's hand. "Do not worry about us."

Feliciano was so touched by Ludwig's words and his simple little kiss that it gave him the little bit of confidence that he needed to transform into his angel being. His light filled the room with warmth, love and hope. Four angel wings sprung from his back, stretching high and wide while the jewel in his chest glowed bright. Everyone watched his transformation in awe until the ground started to vibrate violently. With weapons ready everyone gathered in a circle, back to back, with Feliciano in the middle. Antonio appeared above him with his axe drawn and ready. The tablet representing Griot suddenly crumbled in to a million pieces and a cloud of gray dust. Everyone was silent after the trembling of the cave had stopped immediately.

"Well," started Gilbert. "That was anti-climatic."

Sadiq lowered his bow. "I struck a pose for nothing!"

"We're not Charlie's Angels, you dingbats!" Francis piped in.

"I don't know," Alfred started "If my hair was longer with more volume, I could be that Farrah Fawcett chick."

Gilbert turned to look over his shoulder at Alfred. "Let me know what mirror you look in, because I want to look in it too."

"Get some Windex then!" Arthur shouted. "Shut up, all of you! This is no time for joking!"

Ludwig slapped a hand to his face. Everyone was back…sadly.

"What does this mean?" Kiku asked, looking at the crumbled tablet. "It's not making any sense."

"Ludwig, I'm scared!" Feliciano clung to him. "What is happening?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know, Feli."

"Guys?" Gilbert started. "Is it just me or is there a mist on the ground?"

Casting their gazes downward each one could see the mist gathering around their ankles. No one could move. Arthur saw what was happening and took this sign as his chance to set forth his gamble. "Everyone! Stay strong!" He conjured up a powerful spell full of dark lightening and wind that cast them all away, separating them individually. Each one found themselves alone in a white wasteland of nothing. All that existed for miles was white sand, gray skies, and a soft breeze. Silence was all they heard.

Feliciano started to panic when he found himself alone without his friends or Ludwig. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He shouted for the others but no one called back. Next he tried for Antonio, but even his familiar was not present with him. 'Where am I?' He wondered with fear, wrapping his arms and wings around himself to shrink away from the world. Taking a few steps forward he saw the form of a demon with large feathered wings. Upon moving closer he saw that it was Alfred. "ALFRED!" He called out to his friend but the other didn't hear him. Feliciano threw himself into Alfred's back, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist. "Alfred! Speak to me! Al-" his voice froze when he saw a colonial scene before him, like something out of a historical town in Virginia. He looked up at Alfred whose eyes were bright green and staring blankly. Feliciano was seeing what he was.

' _Papa!' Little Alfred called from the wheat field. 'Paaaaapaaaaa!' he giggled and wove through the tall wheat. 'You can't get me, Papa!'_

_Little Alfred was only six years old as he ran from his father in the wheat. After a few attempts at dodging his father, Alfred let out a pleasant, surprised scream of joy as his father found him, scooping him up high in the air and swinging him around. Both laughed happily as they spun round and round, kicking up dandelion fuzz as they danced. Alfred squealed while trying to catch the flying fuzz. His father laughed with him, taking his young son into his arms and holding him close._

' _Papa.' Alfred whispered. 'My Papa.' He hugged his father around the neck._

' _My Alfred.' His father whispered back. 'My son.' The images went on to see the father and son enjoying time together; catching frogs and fish, hunting, farming, horse riding, building, gunning, everything a typical father and son would do._

"Papa…" Alfred whispered. "Father…"

Feliciano gasped. "No! No Alfred! Don't listen! Don't look at it!" Feliciano tried to cover Alfred's eyes. "It's a trick! They're trying to fool you!" But Alfred didn't move, nor did he listen.

' _Your brother is dead.' Said his father. 'You finally come back after both he and your mother are dead?'_

' _Father, I did not wish this upon us.'_

' _No, you did not wish it, but you damn well brought a plague upon this house with your patriot ways!'_

"I didn't mean it, papa." Alfred fell to his knees, still in a trance. "I didn't mean for it to happen…I wanted only what was best…what I thought was best for them…"

"ALFRED! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Feliciano shook him but it did very little good.

' _What happened to my little boy?' His father stood up from the chair. 'What happened to my little Alfred?' Blue eyes were filled with sadness on an aging face that has known nothing but unhappiness. 'How could you turn against your Papa like this?'_

"I didn't!" Alfred reached to the form of his approaching father. "I didn't mean for this to happen…Father…Papa…please, believe me! I am Alfred! I AM STILL YOUR SON!"

' _You killed them…both of them! With your pride! With your goddamn pride!'_

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Alfred shielded his ears. "STOP IT! STOP IT, PAPA!"

' _You've destroyed this family! You killed your mother! My beloved, my wife…the mother of my children.' His father cried. 'You left little Matthew, who choked on his own breath while calling for you! You…' his voice dropped to a low whisper, 'you broke my heart when you abandoned this family.'_

"I'm sorry, Father! Please, forgive me! I know now what I should have done!" He stood up and reached out to his father with a sad smile. "We can make it better, Father! We can! I'll beg God for forgiveness…I'll be a good Englishman here in the Colonies! I-"

"Will die!" Came Nerissa's voice from the form of his father. His father held a large gun that fired multiple rounds at Alfred, filling his body with bullets.

Feliciano screamed. One second his friend was standing as a demon, but the moment the dead body it the ground it was a human instead. Alfred's dead and bleeding form was HUMAN! He was in his period clothing, as a HUMAN! This was different from the visions he had seen before, much different. He knew of their human deaths from what they had told him when the Dark One approached. But now, seeing the previous visions acted out differently, Feliciano still had to wonder if each death had happened differently than the demons themselves had thought? Or maybe, the Dark One altered the memory of their deaths just enough to possibly control them? Either way, he couldn't rest long to ponder on it. All the images were gone, along with Nerissa, leaving him with Alfred's body in the white wasteland. 'Will this be the fate of all my friends?' He thought for a moment, letting his angel form return to his demon one. 'I'm sorry, Alfred.' He touched his friends heart and felt a warmth shoot up his arm and into his chest. From Alfred's body came his spirit and entered inside of him, much like Antonio and Matthew do. Feliciano gasped, feeling Alfred's soul and powers within him yet couldn't find or speak to him. The jewel in his chest flickered brightly before fading. 'What was that? Is this another trick or is this real?' Leaving Alfred's body, Feliciano ran in search of the others, hoping that this wouldn't be their fate as well.

He came upon Ivan shortly after, calling out the demons name but receiving no answer. Ivan had the same glowing green eyes as Alfred did. However, there was no scene in front of him playing out. Instead there were four bodies, broken, bleeding and tortured dragging themselves along towards Ivan. Feliciano trembled at the monstrous corpses of ripped flesh and bones creeping closer. Ivan had no fear of them; in fact, the demon was smiling.

' _You killed us!'_ One groaned out.  _'You killed us all!'_

' _It hurtssss! My eyes! My eyes!'_

' _My legsss!'_

' _Give me back my handsssss!'_

The corpses moaned out while gathering around Ivan's feet. Feliciano had to step back in fear of being seen by them.

"You were traitors and double-crossers." Ivan said to them. "I feel no remorse for torturing the lives out of you, and I will do it again. I have no humanity!" Ivan erupted with his dark power and blew them away, silencing the area once again. He turned to see Feli standing there. "Hi!" He grinned.

"Ivan? You can see me?"

"Yes! Are you alright?"

Feliciano wanted to tell him about Alfred but didn't get the chance when an arrow came soaring through the air, pierced through the iron scales in Ivan's back and stuck out the front. Feliciano screamed while Ivan looked confused. More of the same arrows came soaring, striking through his back and chest until his form was littered with them, just like his human death. Ivan spat up blood, stumbling on trembling legs as he tried to remain standing to fight the arrows. He watched in confusion as his demon features started to disappear. Once each demon part was gone, Ivan felt himself return to being human, remembering the pain and suffering of being littered with arrows. Unable to fight the pain without his demon strength, he gave one last look at Feliciano before collapsing to the ground, feeling the last bit of life leaving him.

"IVAN!" Feliciano fell beside him, trying to shake him awake. Ivan was their strongest demon and without him, fighting the Fiends would prove to be twice as hard! But why were Ivan's visions different from Alfred's? He touched the strong shoulder, and like with Alfred, the Russian's soul snaked its way into his body. Gasping for breath, Feliciano could feel Ivan's strength pooling within him. With both Alfred and Ivan's powers in him, Feliciano could feel his courage slowly building up deep inside his own soul. "I don't want to keep seeing my friends die…what if…what if Ludwig dies like this? Ludwig!" He had to find him! He had to find his mate, his lover, HIS Ludwig. Even if it meant passing by the others, he had to find Ludwig.

"Wait!" He spoke out loud to himself and stopped. "What if I'm supposed to do this? What if I'm supposed to collect the others' souls like I did Alfred and Ivan? Is this how I'm supposed to fight the Fiends? By watching my friends die and collecting their souls?" He looked down at his boots. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all…but…what else can I do? I have to find Ludwig."

Feliciano hoped he wouldn't pass another friend but he did come upon Sadiq so he stopped to go up to him. He didn't bother calling out to him for Sadiq had the same features as the others. The image was of a room, a palace room, with Heracles kneeling on the bed, holding himself tight as if trying to melt away. His body was unclothed, covered in bruises and red marks from what looked to be handprints. This must be the time when Sadiq took advantage of him.

"I didn't mean to lose control." Sadiq said to the form on the bed.

' _But you did. Fuck you! Don't touch me! Don't come near me ever again!'_

"There's no excuse for my behavior…I cannot undo what I've done…but let me make up for it? Please-"

' _NO! Stay away from me! You may have women and men fawning all over you but when it comes to someone saying 'no' you force your authority! Bastard! You don't like it when someone tells you 'no'! If you can't have what you want or feel entitled to, you just take! I could never love a bastard like you!'_

"I can make it up to you! Please, let me make it up to you! I'll treat you like a king! Like a god! I'll worship you, like Pygmalion loved and worshiped Galatea."

' _You will never let me go. I'll never be free until you are dead. Do whatever you wish, but I will not be wooed by you. I will see you punished for this. Your death will come by my hands!'_

"I will keep trying to make it up to you."

' _You deserve death.'_ It was Merkova's voice now coming from Heracles.

Feliciano turned away and closed his eyes, knowing what was going to come next but unable to bear the sight of it. He heard flesh being pierced, heard Sadiq's cries of agony and the roaring laughter of the Fiend. When he finally turned to look at his friend he found Sadiq's body to be elevated and pierced by spears. Every part of him was run through with spears, his blood dripping down the poles to pool at the floor. The spears had pushed him high so Feliciano had to crane his neck to look up at the human form of his friend. Sadiq, like Alfred and Ivan, was in his period clothing. Were these scenes their TRUE deaths? Or were they intensified because it was the lair of the Fiends? Whatever the reason, Feliciano flew up to Sadiq's pierced form and removed the soul. Three down, one more to go.

"Ludwig."

It was getting easier to leave behind the images and bodies of his friends as he hurried through the wasteland. He wondered if he would stumble upon Gilbert, who wasn't one of the Five Accursed Nations but still a demon the same as they. And where was Kiku? And Arthur and Francis? Would they suffer the same fate as the rest? But they weren't demons, so where are they? He couldn't even speak to Antonio. 'I just need to find Ludwig!'

"LUDWIG!" He hollered. "WHERE ARE YOU? LUDWIG!"

"FELI! IS THAT YOU?"

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano saw his lover running towards him and he let out a joyous sob. "Ludwig! Is it really you?"

"Yes!" Ludwig grabbed him in a tight embrace, holding his lover close. "I thought you were lost! I couldn't find you! Where are the others?"

Feliciano looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Dead! The Fiends used their human deaths and fears to kill them! I have their souls inside of me! I'm just so relieved that you're okay!" He leaned in to the burning warmth of Ludwig. "You're alright…"

"That's only thanks to Gilbert's sacrifice. Again. I was made to watch his brutal rape once more."

"Where is he now?"

"I was able to leave the vision when I heard you calling me. I abandoned him for you."

"Ludwig…I'm so sorry…I don't know what is going on."

"You said our friends are dead and you have their spirits, right?" Feliciano nodded. "Then this must be the way to defeat the Fiends. It's Arthur."

Feliciano looked up at him. "Arthur? Why Arthur? What do you mean?"

"I spoke to him before all this, while we were still in the crystal cave. Antonio brought it to my attention. This is all Arthur's doing. That is what I truly think. He knew this was going to happen."

"You think he betrayed us?" Feliciano couldn't believe it. "That doesn't sound like Arthur though! He's helped us so much!"

Ludwig cupped the weeping face. "I believe now that he is still on our side but has taken drastic measures to ensure our victory. He knows too much."

"What did he say when you spoke to him?"

"My biggest concern was if he was going to betray you. Some of the things he said didn't make much sense to me. He was speaking in riddles. He said that you would have a legion, and that will be your name, or something. Also, he mentioned bodies and spirits being the same, or different, I can't remember now."

"I will have a legion? A legion of what? Of souls? Spirits?" Feliciano pondered on the word legion. "A legion of demons?" He gasped loudly, pushing away from Ludwig. "Wait! I think…I think I know what Arthur meant by that! It's biblical!"

"Biblical?" Ludwig frowned. "I care little for knowing religion."

"No! I remember from church and Sunday school! Jesus found a man possessed by demons and when he asked the man's name, he said 'Legion! For we are many'!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "And you've been collecting their demon souls! That must be what Arthur meant! He knew this was going to happen! That bastard! ARTHUR!" Ludwig shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF, WARLOCK!"

"Stop Ludwig!" He pulled on his arm. "This might be the only way I can fight the Fiends! Arthur always said I would have to do this alone, but what if this is how he is helping us? What if this is a sacrifice he's willing to make to ensure I am able to fight the Fiends? I know he didn't have any faith in me!"

Ludwig looked at his mate. "You may be right. The rest of us knew that we could die in this battle yet didn't calculate on you collecting our souls. If that is how we can help you…then I will willingly enter into that vision and let myself be killed alongside my brother."

"NO!" Feliciano screamed. "You can't do that, Ludwig! I don't want to see you die! I…I don't care about the others! I care about you the most! Please! I couldn't stand to watch you die! I'm not worth it!"

Ludwig pulled his arm free of Feliciano's hold. "It has to be done."

"I might never see you again!" Feliciano cried. "Please don't, Ludwig! Please! I couldn't bear it!"

"I'm sorry, Feli, but I have to do this. I will help you fight the Fiends. There is no going back now. There is no escape from this. If you must be this 'Legion' then I will see the form completed. Don't try to stop me."

"Ludwig…!"

The scene came to them this time. Ludwig stood without doubt or fear as the area changed into that of a battlefield. From above dropped the decapitated limbs of Gilbert landing around his feet. Feliciano wanted to stop him, to protect Ludwig from this death yet the force field from the scene kept him from interfering. From the white limbs sprouted flames, all of which grew to engulf Ludwig's body completely. Feliciano screamed and reached out for his burning lover, begging for all of this to end. His heart felt like it was going to break and explode inside his chest. The fact that he had to watch Ludwig die right before his eyes threatened to drive him mad. When the flames finally ceased only Ludwig's charred body remained. Feliciano watched through silent stunned tears as the form fell lifelessly to the ground while among Gilbert's limbs, which were no longer burning. Feliciano fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably over the sizzling body of his lover and mate. He unconsciously reached out and took Gilbert's arm, feeling the soul enter inside of him yet could not bring his hands to touch Ludwig. 'I won't take his soul…I can't…to take his soul would mean that he is truly dead…that he is really gone forever.'

Suddenly, the white wasteland turned bright red all around him. He looked around to watch as the dead human bodies of his friends fell from the sky to land around him. He looked at all of them, noticing that Arthur, Francis and Kiku were missing from the corpses. Overcome with despair and sorrow, Feliciano gave up on everything; hope, life, and love. Such a life was not worth living if it meant he couldn't be with Ludwig the way he wanted to. Exhausted, he collapsed in the center of the carnage to hide his face in folded arms.

'Make it all go away. Just go away. Make it all go away. I can't bear it. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't care…not with Ludwig and my friends gone. I don't care!' The bodies around him stated to fade one by one, leaving him alone in a now vast cold area of pitch darkness; but he didn't care.

"My friend," came Kiku's voice from around him. "You must get up!"

"No, Kiku. I don't want to. Ludwig is dead…my friends are dead…this fight is worth nothing to me if I cannot have all of them back. This will not be a happy ending…I don't want to do this. Just leave me here to rot."

"No one is dead, Feli." Said Kiku. "They live inside of you."

Feliciano could feel Kiku's hands on him but he refused to lift his head. "I want them living beside me…not in me. Let me die with them. Kill me. Please."

"I am forbidden to take a life." He spoke softly, stroking the soft brown hair. "Everything happens for a reason, my friend."

"Death shouldn't happen. It shouldn't happen to anyone!"

"It is only another stage of life. Feli, lift your head, my friend. Lift your head and see your destiny."

Feliciano shook his head from his folded arms. "No."

"Giving up now will only ensure that your friends never come back to life!" Arthur's voice joined them. "You have to use their power to help defeat the Fiends!"

Feliciano growled after hearing Arthur's voice. "I don't trust you! This is all your fault!" He still would not look up. "I don't trust in anything anymore! Even if I defeat the Fiends I don't even know if my friends and Ludwig will come back to life! If you really allowed them to die like this then how could I trust you?"

"You have to trust me!" Arthur shouted. "Alive you can still save your friends but if you're dead then it's all over! You would have failed them! Get up, Feliciano Vargas! Get up NOW!"

'I can't do it. I just can't.' He whispered to himself. 'I don't even want to. I don't. I just want this to go away. I want to die. I want go to sleep forever. I want to forget…to not feel anything ever again.'

"YOU CAN STILL SAVE THEM!" Arthur shouted.

'If I could save them I would have done it already. If I fight…nothing may change. If I win…nothing may change. It's all a gamble that I'm too afraid to take. I'm such a coward.'

"Feli, my friend," Kiku whispered to him. "We still have a chance to change the outcome of this fight. Someone is here to help you. I have summoned them for you, from the Spirit World, with help from Antonio and your brother. Everyone is counting on you. Please, open your eyes."

Feliciano slowly lifted his head, peeking over his arms to see a pair of feet laced in Roman sandals. Slowly drawing his gaze upwards he saw the towering form of Grandpa Rome standing before him. Feliciano shied away a little at the man's intense gaze upon him. He lifted himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the spirit. Grandpa Rome leaned down and held out his hand for him to take. Feliciano looked at the outstretched hand but turned away from it, lowering his head and gaze once more. Grandpa Rome stepped closer to him, waiting for him to react but Feli ignored him. And then, he heard the sound of Grandpa Rome start to walk away. Hearing the retreating footsteps forced him to lift his head and look at the spirit leaving him.

"WAIT!" He cried, not really knowing the reason why he did. Grandpa Rome stopped and turned around to face him. "I…I…" He shied away again.

Grandpa Rome turned away once again and started to leave.

Feliciano thought about his brother, of Lovino, and the story they had shared. ' _We are decedents of the once mighty Rome. You just have to find that strength again.'_

Amber eyes widened at the memory. Grandpa Rome was the strength and spirit of a once mighty empire. That blood flowed through his veins! His demon friends all had a past and so did he! He could find the strength in Grandpa Rome! But…did he have the courage to take the chance? He asked himself, was he willing to take a chance in hopes of saving his friends and lover? ' _You just have to find that strength again'_.

Feliciano's eyes narrowed and he forced himself to his feet. If he could find that strength to be a Roman warrior once again, then maybe, just maybe, he could change the fate of everyone. He looked at Ludwig's corpse, still hesitant about touching it to absorb his soul.

He only hoped it was not too late when he cried out, "GRANDPA ROME!"

**End Chapter 28 TBC**

*****For some reason I had anon reviews turned off. I turned them back on so all you guests can still pipe in! ^_^ *****

 


	29. For We Are Many

*****Okay folks, here is the final chapter BUT, there will be an epilogue following soon after! It shouldn't take me too long to write it. Anyway, this is a fairly long chapter and a LOT, and I mean A LOT is going on. It's a very, very busy chapter, so please, take your time reading it! Thanks! And special thanks to my beta for her quick work! ^_^ So please, read on and enjoy! Reviews will be GRATELY appreciated since this is, technically, the final chapter and I would LOVE to hear some final thoughts! Thanks again for reading! You guys rock!**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, dark themes, horror and scary stuff, fluff, humor, angst, mild- yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****Quick Note: For the biblical reference to Jesus and Legion: I chose ONE verse that I liked the most. Thank you Wikipedia! So don't get on me about "you used the wrong verse" or "It should be found in THIS verse". I'm not interested in the slightest. It's all for the plot.**

* * *

**' _We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down_**

**_So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m._ **

**_So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go_ **

**_Say fuck it before we kick the bucket_ **

**_Life's too short to not go for broke_ **

**_So everybody, everybody (go berserk)'- Eminem- Berzerk_ **

**Chapter 29: For We Are Many**

_**And Jesus asked him, "What is thy name?"** _

_**And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many."** _

_**Gospel of Mark: 5:9** _

* * *

Grandpa Rome had returned to him.

Feliciano had to look up at the towering man who was nearly as big as Ludwig. While looking at his face, Feliciano could see the resemblance between them. But when Grandpa Rome smiled at him, Feliciano felt all of his emotions come flooding back and he threw himself into the other, wrapping arms tightly around him. Grandpa Rome returned the embrace with a large, cold hand stroking the back of his hair. Feliciano wept against the golden armor. "What should I do, Grandpa Rome?"

Grandpa Rome said nothing as he stepped away from him. With a smile, the ancient spirit placed his two hands on the center of Feliciano's chest, right on top of the jewel. Feliciano felt it grow warm and saw the light shining through his chest. Watching Grandpa Rome carefully he saw what the ghost had wanted to do. His body fizzled and smoked, turning in to a glowing orb of ectoplasm while slowly swirling into the jewel. Little by little the physical form of Grandpa Rome faded away until the entirety of him was nestled inside the jewel.

Feliciano felt a rush of such power and force travel through his body so quickly that it caused him to fall flat on his rump. Holding the glowing jewel he panted and gasped for breath while the power serge threatened to drive him out of his own skin. Maybe this is what it felt like to be struck by lightening or get electrocuted. But after the intensity died down the flow of energy within him began to make sense. He was beginning to understand the reasoning for absorbing the souls of his friends. Not only had he gained their spirits but their powers as well. In his feet he could feel Sadiq's speed. Within his limbs the massive strength of Ivan. His eyes grew clear and glassy, holding an eagles' keen sight while the wings provided grace and souring speed. The strangest energy belonged to Gilbert, which gathered in his head for clear thoughts and cognitive functioning. Why did Gilbert possess such an odd power? He thought to himself but then remembered how Gilbert, unlike the others, was not one of the Five Accursed Nations. Instead, he was some sort of priest or mage in his tribe that had the power of 'sight' and performed magic, along with great personal sacrifice. Now that just left one more soul that he did not yet possess.

Sitting up, he looked over his shoulder at the blackened form of Ludwig's corpse on the dark floor. He went over to the body on all fours, looking down at the unrecognizable face of his beloved demon mate. Feliciano knew what had to be done. Having Ludwig's spirit with him was better than not having him in his life at all. Leaning down he gave the charred lips a gentle kiss before he took Ludwig's soul. Placing both hands on the black ribcage, Feliciano closed his eyes, let the jewel glow and accepted Ludwig's spirit into his body. His body shuddered and his wings shimmied in delight as the pleasure from Ludwig's soul gave him a mental orgasm. It was not just the pleasure that put a smile on his face but the warm feeling of love, faith and hope that made his heart beat loudly. He crossed his hands over his heart and sighed softly.

"My Ludwig." The darkness melted away and standing around him were Arthur, Kiku and Francis. Feliciano looked up at them and smiled. "I have them all inside of me." He told the others. "We are many."

Arthur gave a sigh of relief. "You had me worried." He cleared his throat. "But now your challenge has really begun. You must bury all of your angel magic and form until the time is right. Right now you must be a demon, a full demon. With the spirit and strength of your friends, you can- URK!" Feliciano's hand was suddenly wrapped around his neck. "W-what are you-" Arthur saw the glowing red eyes and the look of fierce determination along with anger and betrayal.

"You set them up to die!" Feliciano hissed at him. "The anguish you put me through…you bastard!"

"Stop it!" Francis tried to pull Feliciano's hand away from Arthur's neck while Kiku tried to pull the demon away.

"Feli, calm yourself!" Kiku begged. "Now is not the time to seek revenge!"

Feliciano pulled his hand away with a sneer. "You better have a damn good reason for doing what you did, Arthur! Or I swear, by the power in me I shall-"

"Shut it!" Arthur rubbed his neck while Francis held him in a protective embrace. "I knew this was going to happen. There was no way the other five could have helped you in their physical forms. It is YOU who must destroy the Fiends single-handedly. HOWEVER!" He pushed out of Francis' hold to aim his staff at Feli. "There is no rule saying that they can't aid you while you are possessed by them! You could never have defeated the Fiends on your own, regardless if it is your destiny or not! So yes, I allowed your friends to be sacrificed so that you may defeat the Fiends. I do have a plan to resurrect them all, but I need you to kill the Fiends first!"

"Listen to him, Feli." Said Francis. "He knows what has to be done."

"It was a rotten plan, Arthur." Feliciano crossed his arms. "Remind me to hit you when all this is over!"

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "You have new strength and iron balls right now, don't you? Smug bastard."

Antonio suddenly made an appearance. ' _I am the only familiar you have, Feli. You have gained their strength but their souls slumber within you._ '

Feliciano smiled at him. "I know I can always, always count on you, Tony."

He nodded. ' _There is going to be great challenges for you, Feli, before you reach them. Their forms are hidden not in those stone tablets but far beneath this cave in the bowels of this earth. They will sense the powers of the five from you; within you. They will use it against you, so be weary and cautious_.'

"He is right." Said Kiku. "If you face the physical forms of your friends, you have to kill them. Remember, they are not your friends. You have your friends inside you, where they can remain safe and secure."

Feliciano nodded. "I understand." He met the gazes of the others and then looked down between his boots. "You say they are in the earth? Then let's get down there!"

"Stand back!" Arthur summoned a spell from his staff and stabbed the cave floor with the tip. The ground opened up to a far, dark drop. "Going down!"

It was a long drop to the bottom but they all floated down until they landed on another hard surface. This ground was warm beneath them, as well as the temperature in the area. They were deep within the core of this earth. There was a natural light in the cavern around them as a red, warm glow. The rocky walls were deep orange in color and hot to the touch.

"Where do we go from here?" Feliciano asked.

"Feli, 'we' don't go anywhere, but you do." Arthur said softly.

Feliciano looked at them with his eyes wide. "You're not coming with me?"

"This is something you must do alone." Kiku said.

' _I will be with you, though_.' Antonio told him.

"But…why not come with me? What are you going to do? Just sit here?"

Francis cleared his throat. "We have a plan of our own, Feli." He smiled softly at him. "But I promise that we will join you in the end."

Kiku took something from out of his spiritual robes and lifted the charm necklace up over his head. "Take this with you. For luck." He placed it over Feliciano's head.

Feliciano smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Kiku."

"Take this as well." He took a ring from his finger and placed it on Feliciano's own. "If you need to talk to me then just call for me and this ring will contact me."

"Thanks."

"I don't have much for you." Francis said softly. "But will you accept a hug and kiss from a friend?"

Feliciano smiled happily and hugged Francis, letting the other kiss both cheeks. "Those are my favorite!"

"It's time now." Said Arthur. "You will follow this corridor straight through. Now remember, the Fiends will use everything they can to trick you. You cannot believe anything they say or show you."

"Yes, I understand. I'm ready to do this!"

Leaving the three behind, Feliciano, with his newfound strength and bravery, heading along the corridor with Antonio above him. He wasn't certain where he was going or what he would see but he wished that he could speak to his friends. Only a few months ago he was living alone in his apartment, keeping up the family bakery and caring for his brother. His life had done a complete 180 turn and then some within such a short time. And only a short while ago he had been shivering and crying in the dark as he almost lost his will to live. Now with the ancient spirit of Grandpa Rome flowing through his veins he felt completely fearless, like he could tackle anything! He hoped that in the end he could keep Grandpa Rome's spirit with him, always, to keep up with this bravery. It was nice to feel like he was the hero; like a main character in a rpg video game who was nearing the end levels and facing the hardest boss. Or bosses. And he was at the highest level of hit points!

' _I love that smile on your face, Feli._ ' Antonio said to him. ' _You seem fearless now_.'

"I am fearless. I mean, I sure I'll be scared when I face the Fiends, it's only natural, but at least now I have the will to keep fighting. That was something I never had."

' _Whatever you do, do NOT let that jewel in your chest be struck or broken. I fear that is where the Fiends will be aiming, for inside that jewel is the life energy of your friends. It is also your key to the Light World. That power of light will be able to deliver the final blow to the Fiends_.'

"So I will need my angel side to finish them off? I can remember that."

' _Feli! Sh! Look ahead!_ ' A white mist began to come their way. ' _It starts_.'

"But what is it?"

' _We'll just have to wait and find out_.'

Brave and fearless, Feliciano walked right in to the white mist. He came to enter his apartment on the upstairs floor. To his right he heard a gentle sobbing and recognized it as his own. Opening his bedroom door he saw his human form on the bed, crying into the pillow with shoulders shaking up and down. 'What are they trying to get at now?' Feliciano wondered.

' _Brother! I'm home_!' That was Lovino's voice.

Feliciano exited the room just as his human form came out to meet with Lovino at the top of the stairs.

' _Have you been crying?'_  Lovino asked. ' _You have! What the hell for?_ '

'I…I'm angry at you!'

Lovino rolled his eyes. ' _Well, get over it!_ '

' _No! I will not! Lovino Romano, you are a terrible person to Antonio!'_

' _Oh geez, not this shit again_!' He gave an aggravated sigh.  _'It's my relationship and I'll treat him however I want! You don't see him complaining, so why are you? It's none of your business_!'

' _But it is! Tony is my friend and it hurts me to see how mean you are to him when he does nothing but love you!'_

' _You're just jealous because I have someone and you don't. Well, tough shit. That's the way the cookie crumbles, little brother! Tony likes me for the simple fact that I'm better than you.'_

' _Y-You're not better than me!'_

' _Is that the best you can come up with?'_  Lovino chuckled. ' _Stupid little brother. Stop being lame and stupid and get out there to find someone. Don't bitch and moan to me that you sleep in a lonely bed.'_

The human Feliciano gave him a small shove. ' _I would treat Antonio better than you!'_

' _Oh? You sound like you're in love with him. Are you?_ ' When Feliciano didn't answer Lovino laughed. ' _So you DO have the hots for him! Well, tough break, little bro! Antonio only has eyes for me. Even though we are twins, he prefers me and always will_.'

' _It's not fair.'_ Human Feliciano started to cry angry tears. ' _You are so mean yet you get to be with a wonderful, caring man like Tony. You treat him like dirt!'_

' _And he loves it!_ ' Lovino gave a smug smirk and then stuck his tongue out a Feliciano.

Human Feliciano growled. ' _Stop mocking me, brother.'_

' _Pfft. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some groceries to unpack. Tony and I have a special dinner night in planned for tomorrow evening. Which reminds me, you should make sure you're out of the apartment tomorrow night. Make that ALL night. Catch my drift?'_

Feliciano knew what was coming next and sure enough, his human form pushed Lovino down the steps in a fit of jealous anger. He watched from the top of the steps as his human form cried over the dead body of his brother. "This is what would have happened to me if the car accident didn't hit first." Feliciano reminded himself. He continued to follow his human form throughout the apartment, frowning when he saw the razor blade box pulled from the cooking utensil drawer. They would often use the single razor blades to slice the garlic cloves very, very thin to add a wonderful taste to their dinners. It was his favorite method, so how obvious that he would use those to end his life.

As his human form filled up the tub, got naked and sat in the hot water, Feliciano wondered if he would be able to change any of this? Could he stop this image of himself from committing suicide?

' _Cut up the wrist…not across_.' His human form whispered as he held up the flat blade. ' _The blood will pump faster…a swifter death.'_

Feliciano couldn't bear to see this happen again, so drawing forth a sword from the air, he rushed over to the tub and shoved the blade through his other half. The blade went through his delicate neck and out the back. Now as he was looking upon the form of his own dead body he felt like losing his mind but something helped him to fight it. That was Gilbert. He could feel the demon's mental energy helping to clear his head. And once he pulled the blade from the body the entire scene melted away in to a puff of smoke.

' _Very good, Feli_.' Said Antonio. ' _You handled that well_.'

"I had a bit of help." He smiled as he thought of Gilbert and silently thanked the demon. "If this is the best they've got then the rest will be a cake walk!"

' _Don't be so sure. It's not over yet_.'

As they continued to move further another scene opened up before them. It was a battlefield. There were canons and dead bodies all over. Feliciano looked down at a body and recognized the period dress as something colonial. "We must be in Alfred's world." He said to Antonio.

' _Do the Fiends want you to witness their deaths again? Or do they have something else in mind?'_

"No, this is different. Alfred's death came when he shot himself after killing his father. That happened in their home, not on a battlefield. Which means-?" He saw a tall form ahead of him in the mist of canon smoke; a blackened form with large wings. "That's Alfred!"

Antonio pulled out his weapon as Alfred's demon form appeared completely from the canon smoke. ' _A doppelgänger!'_

"A what? What's a doppelgänger?"

' _It's an exact copy or replica of someone or something! In this case, it's Alfred. That is not the REAL Alfred, but if I know magic, and I do, that doppelgänger has every power, move, and all of the strength of the true Alfred. He will have many spells and attacks that you have never seen him do, so be on guard. You must fight the Demon Duke of the Anarchists, the Anakim_.'

"But…but I can't fight Alfred! He's my friend!" Feliciano's eyes widened. 'Wait a minute…I have Alfred's soul within me. That demon over there is not Alfred!'

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Fake Alfred laughed. "Welcome to my humble little home, Feli!"

Feliciano growled. "You are not Alfred! Get out of my way!"

"You're on my playing field now, little mousey! Behold the true might of the American Patriots!" He held out his arms, crossed them, and then threw them wide to awaken the dead bodies of fallen patriots.

Feliciano watched as the patriots stood up like zombies, holding their muskets, swords or canon ramrods. "Tony, do I summon Alfred's own magic to fight him?"

'No, they will only cancel each other out. Summon another's power to fight him. Each one is equal to one another in strength but not when facing their own power.'

Feliciano understood. He decided to call forth Gilbert's magic and power to fight Alfred as a favor for before. Also, the impish part of him wanted Gilbert to get a few swings in at Alfred. So summoning Gilbert's power, the white sword of the demon appeared in his hand. This sword was alive. He could feel its life pulsating through his palm and up his arm. Feliciano knew just how to use it as well. Gilbert's weapon skills had come with it, as if he had always used this sword for thousands of years.

"These Yankees better start marching in retreat!" He went after them, slicing each one down that he came in contact with. Antonio used his powers to shield his body from the musket balls that were shot. Feliciano was cutting the zombies down with ease to get closer to Alfred, who did not appear to be worried or frightened. When he had cut a full line through the patriots the air was filled with Alfred's obnoxious, heroic laughter.

"Of course you know, this means war!" Alfred joked and placed a tri-corner hat upon his head. "Witness the dawning of a new era! CANONS! HORSES!"

Feliciano saw a line of canons, hundreds of them, being prepared by groups of zombie patriots. From over the canons leapt the rotting corpses of war horses, each one bearing an armed patriot. Feliciano summoned a wind power from the sword, sweeping up as many of the horsemen as he could in to one large tornado. He could hear Alfred singing 'We're Not Gonna Take It' by _Twisted Sister_  while skipping from canon barrel to the next. Feliciano had to do away with the tornado to dodge the canon balls that came his way. The sound was deafening. He ran and dodged his way through until he reached the canon line where Alfred was. He leapt towards the demon but Alfred flew out of the way, giving his famous 'HA HA HA HA HA' laugh.

"So you beat my patriots with ease, but let's see how you deal with these babies!" Alfred landed on the ground and snapped his fingers, which led to the ground beneath them starting to shake. Dirt and rocks exploded from the ground and from the open holes leapt more horsemen. "Give me liberty or give me death!"

Feliciano was able to use the real Alfred's memories to see that the doppelgänger summoned some famous Revolutionary War generals: George Washington, Benedict Arnold, Nathanial Greene, Henry Knox and Benjamin Lincoln. They too were zombie-like on rotting horses. Feliciano felt like laughing because the whole idea seemed humorous but was ready to eat his words when the generals attacked. They were using magic in the form of dark lightening bolts and large fireballs. Feliciano had a harder time fighting the generals for they were much stronger than the regular soldiers. He could no longer fight them physically for they were just too strong and advanced for him. Instead, he flew up and away from them, high in the sky to raise his sword, shout out a spell and rain white lightening down upon the American generals. They sizzled and turned to dust with their horses. Feliciano let out a victorious cry of his own and twirled in the air.

"Hey! Yankee Doodle Dandy!" Feliciano called to Alfred who was now in the air with him as well. "Some stupid tea party you Boston bimbo you turned out to be! You missed single tea bag and it's right here!" He grabbed his crotch and then gasped, blushing brightly at the words he just used. That wasn't him! That was Gilbert speaking THROUGH him! How dare he! Alfred's eagle screech signaled that he was pissed from the insult. 'Way to go, Gilbert!' He shouted in his mind.

'He's attacking you physically now!' Antonio warned him. 'I can't protect you from his talons or claws!'

"I'll take it from here!"

Feliciano flew upwards towards Alfred as the demon came souring down upon him like an eagle who has just caught sight of its prey. They struck in mid air with his blade cutting off some of the brown eagle feathers. Alfred screeched again as he turned around to fly back at him. Feliciano met him head on. Alfred had now summoned his own weapon, a sword to match that of his yet it had no magic powers. Feliciano knew what he had to do but first he had to gain distance between himself and Alfred. Turning away, he flew from Alfred in the opposite direction while summoning a magic spell to the sword. The sword knew what it wanted and knew how to seek it. With the magic spell in tact, Feliciano turned back around to see Alfred flying straight towards him. Letting the blade lead the way it met with Alfred and plunged through his chest, striking out through the back. Alfred's form gasped and spat out blood.

Feliciano glared at him and pushed the blade deeper. "Hooray for the red, white and blue!" Alfred's body crumbled in to a glowing array of light and disappeared, along with his battlefield. Now with the scene gone they had returned to the cavern.

' _That was a rather tacky end phrase, Feli_.' Antonio teased him.

Feliciano called the sword away. "It was all I could think of at the moment that was appropriate. I was waiting for him to shoot white stars at me and explode into fireworks!"

Antonio chuckled and then turned serious. ' _Keep on your toes. We can expect to meet the other doppelgängers as we move on._ '

Moving on, their next scene had them in a forest, rich in green leaves and grass. It looked like a paradise. Feliciano smiled at the scenery. It was a nice change from the Revolutionary battlefield and the dark corridor. Before them, sitting on an old stump, was human Gilbert. He was dressed in a brown woolen robe, or long tunic, while decorated in beads, twigs and flowers. He played a tune on a panpipe that felt familiar to Feliciano but he knew it was either the real Gilbert or Ludwig hearing the sound and making a connection.

' _Perhaps we will not have to actually fight Gilbert_ ," started Antonio. ' _Since he is not one of the five nations.'_

Human Gilbert suddenly noticed them and stopped playing his panpipe. Lowering the wooden instrument, he smiled at them and stood from the stump. Feliciano thought he was beautiful as a human. But that beauty did not last for in an instant, Gilbert's body swelled and suddenly exploded in to a shower of blood and limbs. Antonio shielded him from the bloody rain.

"What just happened?" Feliciano asked in confusion.

' _Feli! Look there!'_

Gilbert's naked torso had risen from the ground to levitate in the air. The trees around them withered away and melted while the severed limbs made their way over to the torso. The hands crawled along the ground while the legs hopped. His head rolled through Feli's legs, making the demon squeak and jump in mild surprised alarm. Feliciano watched as the limbs attached themselves to the torso with the stitches moving on their own, putting the naked body back together. The head was the last to be attached, and then the eyes were stitched closed. Now demon Gilbert had be born again, dressed all in black and wearing his smuggest, better than you' grin.

"You know what the difference between you and me is?" Gilbert quoted Will Smith in  _Men In Black_  as he put on his trademark sunglasses to hide his eyes. "I make this look good." Antonio actually laughed.

Feliciano summoned forth Alfred's powers this time. He had to even it out. 'Come on, Alfred! Let your powers help me!'

Gilbert threw his arms up in the air. "I CALL UPON THE SPIRITS OF OLD! OF THE WIND, WOOD, SUN AND SKY! I CALL UPON THE FLORA AND FAUNA! MAY THE HEAVENS RAIN FIRE DOWN UPON YOU!"

Gilbert hadn't been messing around for with each call he had summoned ancient spirits. A powerful wind threatened to push Feliciano along the ground. The flora and fauna began to attack from all around. Plants, flowers and vines started to surround him while red eyed woodland animals came flooding out from behind Gilbert. Feliciano's only option was to fly up in the air to avoid the flora and fauna while setting his sights on Gilbert.

"Tut, tut, looks like rain!" Gilbert laughed and clapped his hands together, bringing forth black rain clouds to pour not water but rather acid. Some of it struck Feliciano, burning through his clothes and skin. Antonio used his power to shield him from the acid rain. "Oh, fuck you!" Gilbert cursed and made the rain stop.

Feliciano used Alfred's eagle eyes to see what was solid and what was not. The thought came to him, which was probably from Alfred himself. Looking down, he could see that the flora and fauna were simply illusions that could not touch or physically harm him. Gilbert was his target. Alfred's magic would not be able to help him further. Instead, he called upon Ivan's power to aid him. A hatchet appeared in his hand, but this one had a burning blade that glowed bright orange. Feliciano knew what to do. He had to hack off Gilbert's limbs with this flaming hatchet that would burn the flesh, leaving him helpless. Now he just had to get to him.

Soaring down towards Gilbert, the albino demon surrounded himself in a wall of thorns. Feliciano was forced to come to a stop but used the hatchet to begin cutting the thorns away. They easily caught fire, which spread to the rest and revealed Gilbert's form. Gilbert summoned hundreds of vines to shoot out and up towards him, strapping Feliciano down like ropes. Feliciano struggled to break them but wasn't strong enough to do so. Gilbert laughed mockingly at him. Closing his eyes, Feliciano summoned up Ivan's power once again, borrowing his supreme strength to rip himself away from the iron hold of the vines. Gilbert gasped.

"Bastard!" Gilbert shouted at him.

'Taunt him!' Antonio whispered. 'Get him to attack you! Think like Alfred! How would he taunt Gilbert into a fight?'

Feliciano grinned. "Hey, snowflake!"

"Huh? Snowflake?"

"Yeah, you! Michael Jackson called! He wants his style back!" Feliciano taunted.

Gilbert hissed. "Shut your mouth! I have an awesome rockin' style!"

"Sure you do! The style of bitch fighting, that is! Look at you, hiding behind thorns, vines and animals! You're not a demon! You're a fairy! Literally, a fairy!"

Gilbert growled. "Don't make me come up there and beat the shit out of your narrow ass!"

"Oh yeah? Well this narrow ass was getting fucked by Ivan all night long while you were out prancing around with deer and rabbits, you pansy!"

"Oh, that's it!" Gilbert started to fly up to him. "Gotta keep this pimp hand strong! Come here, you little punk!"

Feliciano flew out of his way and swung the hatchet to cut off the left arm. Gilbert screamed as he spiraled away, holding the bleeding spot where his arm once was. Feliciano had absent mindedly caught the arm, which turned around to slap him first followed by a swift punch to the cheek.

"HA!" Gilbert taunted. "Keepin' that pimp hand strong!"

Feliciano struck the limb with the hatchet and it burst into flames. He let it drop to the ground. "A Farewell To Arms!" He joked.

"Oh yeah? Dodge this!" Gilbert summoned two orbs, one white and the other black. He shot them towards Feliciano, their comet tails spiraling around one another. Feliciano dodged it and Gilbert kept it up. "Stop dancing around!"

Feliciano spiraled downwards and went underneath him to strike at Gilbert's left leg, chopping it off. As the limb fell it too burst into flames.

"It's just a flesh wound!" Gilbert said and flew after him.

"Oh please! Raggedy Andy was stitched up better than you!" Feliciano taunted.

Gilbert gasped. "Them's fightin' words!" He grinned. "Stop putting me in stitches!"

"I'm taking them away!" Feliciano flew at him again and Gilbert did the same. This time, however, Gilbert's claws scratched at Feliciano's shoulder, drawing blood from the deep gashes. "BULLSEYE!"

Feliciano clutched at his bleeding arm. "Darn it!"

' _Keep going!_ ' Antonio urged him on. ' _You have to decapitate him limb by limb!'_

"I will and I shall!" Feliciano called upon Sadiq's power this time, as was mentally suggested to him by one of the demons. Chanting something in ancient Turkish, a circle of swords twirled around him. Gilbert saw this, gasped, and started to hurry away. "GO!" Feliciano threw his arms out in front and the blades went flying towards the albino demon.

Gilbert was unable to escape from the rain of swords as they sliced him up, first his arm, then his leg, and finally, his head. With his body completely decapitated, the scene shriveled away along with his form.

They had arrived back in the corridor. Feliciano let out a sigh. "That was close!"

Antonio suddenly shouted, 'Look out!' just in time as a spear came up from the ground, nearly missing Feliciano.

More and more grew up from the ground like spikes, creating a forest of spears. Some of the spears had dead bodies impaled upon them; some vertical and others horizontal. Feliciano knew immediately who he was fighting next. He was unprepared for the spears with dead bodies on them to come 'hopping' at him like mutated scarecrows. It was a little unnerving to watch but he flew into the air to avoid them. But where was Sadiq? Then, he saw him. The demon flew up to meet him, wearing his white eye mask and encircled by a series of swords, the same thing Feliciano had used to cut down Gilbert.

"You're in my world now." Said Sadiq, calmly. "I hate to have to impale you but…I promise I won't make it hurt." The swords came without warning.

Feliciano yelped and dodged them but the swords had a mind of their own. Each one was of different size, length and shape. All, however, were shiny and sharp. They followed him in no pattern that he could detect and Feliciano could only dodge the blades.

"You bore me!" Sadiq shouted, landing back on the ground. "Take this!" Sadiq called forth a huge bow with a flaming arrow. "RELEASE!" The arrow went flying, followed quickly by many others.

Dodging such weapons were proving impossible and the constant movements were wearing him out.

"SPEARS!" Sadiq called forth the tips of spears to point out from the darkened sky. "RAIN DOWN!"

It must have been the real Sadiq that chose to aid him for in a moment, Feliciano's body was shielded with a force field of green. The weapons were powerless against it.

'Now you can focus on him!' Said Antonio.

Sadiq smirked. "Try again, little man!" He taunted. "They don't call me the Demon Duke of the Voluptuous Ones for nothing!" He spoke something in Turkish and from his body sprouted ten or more replicas of him.

Feliciano's eyes widened as he landed back on the ground to be surrounded by the numerous Sadiq's, each one looking exactly like the original.

' _He's trying to use seduction to confuse you._ ' Antonio said. ' _We have to find the real one and strike it down!_ '

"But how?" Feliciano had an idea and called forth the real Sadiq's power. Holding out his hand, he spun in a circle to make a 'tutu' of spears. "STRIKE THE RIGHT ONE!" He smacked his tails loudly together and the spears all shout out at the same time, striking each replica. The ones that were fake disappeared when the spear struck them but one had shot through Sadiq's chest.

The wounded demon staggered, trying to pull the spear from his chest but it was lodged behind his ribcage. Instead, he broke the stick part off and threw it at Feliciano. "That the best you got, boy?" He stomped his hoof on the ground.

Feliciano had to dodge more raining spears and swinging swords. "What do I do now?" He asked Antonio. "I can't keep dodging these damn things! That spear didn't finish him off!"

' _I'm not sure!'_  Antonio replied. ' _I can't figure out what to-'_

' _Trick him!_ ' It was Arthur's voice coming from the ring. ' _I will lend you the power of disguise! It won't last long, so use it wisely. You know what to do!'_

Feliciano flew up to dodge another spear. "Disguise? Disguise as-" His eyes widened. It was cruel but would work. It had to. Dropping back to the ground, he closed his eyes and imagined himself as Heracles. He could feel the power changing his body.

Sadiq gasped when he saw Heracles appear among the rain of weapons and stopped them instantly. He slowly removed his mask to look up on the glowing form of his Heracles, dressed in a Greek style toga with a red rose crown upon his head. "Heracles." He whispered the name and flew towards him. Heracles held out his arms to him in a welcoming embrace and smiled. Sadiq smiled back. "Heracles, I've found you…"

'Forgive me for this!' Feliciano said to himself. But when Sadiq was near he called forth a large curved kilij sword and loped off the Ottoman's head. Returning back to his natural form, he watched as Sadiq's demon body fell to its knees and collapse onto the ground. "That was a dirty trick on my part."

' _But it had to be done_.' Said Antonio, and the scene disappeared along with Sadiq's body. ' _There was no other way. He was just too strong and the Fiends are picking up on your patterns_.'

"Who will I face next?" Feliciano wondered as they continued on. It was silent for a while until he stopped when their came an agonized pained scream. "What was that?" The scream was followed by more and the further he walked the more the corridor walls became that of dark stone. Feliciano saw chains hanging from the ceiling, their gentle swinging creating a sorrowful symphony.

He pushed through the curtain of chains to enter inside a large dungeon stocked with torturing devices. His eyes widened at the sight of iron maidens, Judas cradle and chair, Spanish donkeys, the rack and the Sicilian Bull. For a moment he was struck dumb from fear and disbelief. He knew little of torture, but now being in THIS place he knew what each one did, and there were many, many more. It was no mystery now who his opponent was.

"Don't be afraid." Came Ivan's voice from out of nowhere. "This is only my playground for bad people."

Feliciano swallowed hard. "S-Show yourself."

Ivan giggled. "Very well." He stepped out from behind one of the iron maidens. "Boo." Feliciano jumped. "Ha ha! I scared you!" he held up something in his hand. It was a long rod with a sphere at the top but it was covered with holes. "Do you know what this is, little Feli? It's a lead sprinkler." He twirled it in his hand. "It was always my warm up for the unfortunate victim." He smiled sweetly. Feliciano was completely terrified and Antonio was having a hard time breaking the fear-filled trance. "Care for a seat?" He moved to stand next to the Judas chair, which was covered in tiny metal spikes. "Or perhaps you'd like to take a ride on the donkey? There's always room on the rack."

' _He's using fear to control you!_ ' Antonio shouted. ' _Call forth…_ ' Antonio did not know which demon power to use. They all seemed useless against Ivan.

"If you don't make your choice I will make it for you." Ivan threw out his arms and the ceiling started to sparkle.

The sparkling broke Feliciano's fear and when he looked up he could see large guillotine blades making their appearance. Feliciano screamed and ran as they came showering down in quick, straight lines that shattered when they hit the floor. Ivan's insane, manic laughter filled the room in a classic villain's pose. After the guillotines came a circle of five iron maidens that spun around Ivan, their doors opening to show the long bloody spikes inside and then closing loudly. If that wasn't frightening enough, the Spanish donkeys literally came running at him. Soon the iron maidens were being thrown at him as he ran. One landed right in front of him, burst open and Ivan popped out with that gigantic mouth dripping with bloodied shark teeth. With a snarling growl he chomped in Feliciano's direction but missed. Ivan was not giving him a moment's rest.

'Feli!' Arthur called out from the ring. 'Ivan is strong but not fast! You have to run! Run so you can gather up a weapon and power to fight him!'

"Run? Right! Right! Run! RUN LIKE FUCKING HELL!" He used Sadiq's horse-like speed to dash away from Ivan, running down a never ending hall. Glancing behind him, he could see guillotine blades falling down one after the other as they chased him. Ivan was some ways behind him but he was using the walls to crawl along faster like a large lizard. 'Call forth a weapon! A weapon! W-what can I…what can I use!' He was brought to a halt buy an iron maiden coming up from under the ground and blocking his way. Once again, Ivan popped out holding the lead sprinkler.

"Don't you want to play with me, Feli? You know, you really hurt my feelings when you're bad." In his other hand came a normal saw. "I can always start with just the pinkie finger first." He held up the saw.

Feliciano took slow steps backwards as Ivan slowly approached. His grin was widening, showing each bloodied shark tooth as the mouth corners reached up and past his ears. Behind him floated two iron maidens, beside him danced two Spanish donkeys and above him came more guillotine blades. Ivan's eyes turned blood red as his ox horns seemed to grow thicker and longer. Feliciano gulped again.

"You'd better start running before I decide to gut you, little lamb."

And he did. Feliciano knew that Ivan was just playing with him now, like a cat toying with a mouse. He could hear Ivan running after him, only this time, instead of torture devices it was the demon's physical strength. Ivan was pounding at the walls with his fists and jumping up and down to make the stone walls break. Falling rocks were making it near impossible to keep a distance from Ivan. Feliciano jumped to the right as another guillotine blade fell. He jumped over an iron maiden that came up from the ground. Upon ahead came a series of galloping Spanish donkeys. That's when it occurred to him. Those donkeys were made of wood! These other devices were simple iron, but demon FIRE could easily melt such things! Grinning, Feliciano called up Ludwig's power of fire.

Sliding to a stop, Feliciano held out his hands, palm facing front, and shout out twin beams of green fire. The Spanish donkeys went up in flames and burned to ash.

' _Feli, you're a genius_!' Antonio said proudly.

Feliciano didn't respond but spun around to set the same fire to the guillotines and iron maidens. Ivan swiftly disappeared as the torture devices were destroyed, melted away to molten metal, but it didn't end there. Feliciano heard something coming up from the darkness of the dungeon corridor. Spinning Breaking Wheels came rushing towards him, three in total, each with a dead corpse tangled around the rims. Feliciano braced himself and called forth the green fire again to obliterate the Breaking Wheels. He gave a small smirk of triumph and made his way back to the main torture chamber.

All was silent. Feliciano and Antonio looked around, listening for any sort of sound that may give away Ivan's hiding place. A rat scurried past Feliciano's feet and he jumped in surprise. The rat quickly transformed into Ivan, who was wielding a long pole with some sort of opened spiked iron collar at the end.

"I've had enough of you!" Ivan grinned and latched the spiked collar around Antonio's neck, surprising them both. Antonio thought he couldn't be touched, but whatever magic was in Ivan's weapon it had made contact with his ghostly body. Feliciano screamed as Antonio was pulled from him and held out of his reach. "Now I've got your precious familiar! What shall I do with him?"

"LET HIM GO!" Feliciano screamed and started to call forth his fire power when Antonio was held out in front of him.

"Do that and your little friend turns to mist to be forever lost to you!" Feliciano's face fell. "I thought so." Ivan giggled. "Aren't I just a rotten apple?"

Feliciano didn't care if Ivan's power countered this Ivan's. He had to fight fire with fire. Literally. Calling forth Ivan's trademark pair of chained pendulums, Feliciano set the green fire to the blades. He saw the look of slight fear and shock on Ivan's face. "Drop him. Now." Feliciano demanded darkly, letting his eyes glow red and his fangs lengthen. "Let Tony go. I MEAN IT!" The extreme shrill of his voice made Ivan's ears and nose bleed as well as shattered the iron maidens and other torture devices.

Ivan dropped Antonio who's form flew straight back to Feliciano. "I will not be defeated!"

"Oh, I think you will." Feliciano started to swing the pendulums, walking towards Ivan as the demon backed away slowly. "Now who's afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You will be." Feliciano's own smile was growing into a grin, borrowing the power from the real Ivan. When the fake Ivan saw the shark teeth like his own, he cowered slightly, and that's when Feliciano struck. The pendulums swung in Ivan's direction, slicing open his neck, chest and bowels. Ivan roared as he tried to keep his guts from spilling out onto the floor, but Feliciano didn't stop there. "It sucks to have the tables turned, don't it?" he held out his hands and used a levitating power to carry the wounded demon over to the bronze bull. With a push of his hands Ivan was shoved inside, too weak to crawl out. Feliciano flew over and shut the door, latching it tight and calling forth Sadiq's sword to further keep the hatch locked.

"Burn in Hell!" Feliciano set the demon fire beneath the bull's belly, heating up the bottom to a bright orange that began to roast Ivan alive. The roars and screams from the fake demon came out through the bull's mouth, mimicking that of a raging bull, which is what it was intended to do. "What goes around comes around." Feliciano smirked and left the dungeon scene, knowing that it was crumbling and disappearing behind him.

' _That was a close one.'_  Antonio said. ' _He managed to get a hold of me…which means the Fiends must know a way to separate me from you.'_

"Well, I have only one demon left to face…and he will be even harder than Ivan."

' _You mean Ludwig._ ' Feliciano nodded. ' _Be prepared to have to kick the shit out of him._ '

"I know."

Feliciano was prepared to have to face Ludwig with a weapon drawn. It would be hard to attack the demon he loves but this Ludwig would not be the same. The real Ludwig was safely inside of him; he had to remember that. Soon this would all be over and then they could figure out a way to breathe life back in to Ludwig and the other demons. Feliciano had made it this far, now it was only a matter of time before he would face the Fiends. He was growing tired of their antics and games, wanting nothing more than to get rid of them quickly and cleanly. Antonio interrupted his thoughts.

' _Now where we?'_  They entered in to a large open cavern with the ceiling reaching high above them. ' _Look there!'_

In the middle of the cavern stood Ludwig with his sword drawn, looking his usual serious, stern self. Feliciano decided to use Gilbert's magic to combat Ludwig's and drew forth the white sword from the air. 'This is it, Feli. Your hardest challenge of all, facing the one you love.' Feliciano took a deep breath. 'I'm ready!'

Yet things didn't play out the way he thought they would. The wall behind Ludwig cracked, crumbled and exploded in a rain of tiny rocks. Feliciano had to cover himself with his arms to block any from hitting him. When the explosion stopped he lowered his arms to see that the wall was indeed gone but in its place was something monstrous. Feliciano's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight. The wall had come alive in the form of a living, breathing entity of pink throbbing muscle. From the center the muscle began to stretch out, breaking off in to two long forms. Each one grew a head similar to that resembling a dragon or a large lizard. The head grew yellow eyes and sharp teeth like the jaw of a tyrannosaurus rex. Two massive clawed legs burst out to rumble the earth beneath his feet.

' _The Fiends!_ ' Antonio shouted. ' _We've found them!_ '

"What the hell are they?" Feliciano was still stunned by the disgusting sight.

'They are fiends! This is where they have run out of power to keep running!'

One large claw shot out to grab Ludwig in its grasp, fully encasing his body in the palm. Feliciano screamed as the left flesh dragon opened its mouth and devoured Ludwig's form.

' _Feli_!' Arthur called.  _'Listen carefully! You have already defeated the worse of their powers! They are weak now! Their form is frightening but it is just flesh! You must wear it down to where it is weak and then use your light powers to finally destroy them!'_

"But how do I fight them? What do I use?" The right dragon gave a roar and opened its jaws wide to spray out a stream of purple liquid. Feliciano quickly moved out of the way and kept on running as the stream was following him. Once it stopped he took shelter behind a large bolder.

' _Where is Antonio?_ ' Arthur called.

' _I'm here!'_

' _Pull out the souls of the others! Place them within whatever weapon Feliciano has_!' The dragons roared again, shaking the whole cavern. ' _Do it fast_!'

"But then what?"

' _You can call their spirits forth to fight for you, but you must use the weapon to strike them down! Use Gilbert's sword, for it is alive and knows what it wants!'_

"Right!" Feliciano peeked around the bolder to see the right dragon head slowly slithering towards him. "Hurry up!"

Antonio focused his power and mind as one to drawl forth the spirits from the jewel. He kept Grandpa Rome's spirit inside of Feliciano. Each one of the demons went into Gilbert's sword, giving it a dark, purple glow that crackled like fire.

Feliciano felt himself grow weaker as the spirits were drawn from him but could feel the power pulsating in the sword. Holding his breath he could hear the dragon's breathing coming closer. He had to make this work! He couldn't miss! The moment a pink form of a snout came by the bolder he raised the sword and stabbed it. The dragon reared and screamed, pulling away and thrashing its head in the air. Feliciano rolled out from the bolder and looked up at the fleshy creature once again.

' _Feli! Go ahead and call forth one of the demons! But you must call them by their demon titles or their power won't work!_ ' Antonio shouted.

"Um…A-Anakim!" He held the sword out and the ghostly form of Alfred flew out from the blade. The spirit flew up towards the left dragon head and began swooping down at it with those sharp talons, aiming for they eyes. Feliciano smiled. He understood what to do now. "Nephilim!" Following the same entrance as Alfred, Sadiq's spirit came out and set up a line of bows in the air, arming them with long spears. When released, the spears struck the Fiends in various places.

' _Keep going!_ ' Antonio grinned. ' _They're all here to help you!_ '

"Geburim!" Feliciano called forth Ivan next, eager to see what kind of bloody terror the large demon would lay upon the Fiends. Ivan came out armed with his duel pendulums, swinging them in opposite directions as he joined Alfred in the air. The large blades struck deep gashes in the flesh, causing the wounds to ooze with blood and pus. "Amalekite!" He called Gilbert who could only use his ancient earthen powers to attack. They were useful, however, because the black thorn vines shot up from the ground to tangle and encircle the throat of the right dragon. The dragon screamed as the thorns cut into its flesh, slowly forcing the head down as it fought to stay raised.

"Last but not least," he smiled. "My Ludwig…AMALEKITE!" Ludwig's form emerged from the sword in a fiery flame of brilliant orange. Ludwig's spirit looked to Feliciano, smiled, and then flew off to join the others. His attacks consisted of massive fire balls and beams of green flame. "They're all fighting for me." Feliciano thought although his heart felt empty now that they were away from him. He could still feel their caring nature and friendship within him. "Tony…I'm ready!"

' _I'm with you!_ ' Antonio readied his weapon. ' _Nothing came stop my blade from laying on the hurt now!_ '

"I'm not afraid! Grandpa Rome and Romano are with me!" He looked up at Antonio. "Release yourself from me! Go and help the others. I'm goin' angel now!" He couldn't believe how empowered he felt without one shred of fear or doubt. Antonio did as he was told, pulling himself from Feliciano's body to join the other demons in wearing down the Fiends.

'It's all coming to an end now.' Feliciano said to himself. 'Soon we will be free of such evil and can live happily!' Raising the sword before him, Feliciano focused on bringing forth his angel form from the jewel. He felt the light melting away his demon features. The horns curled away inside his skull. His wings sprouted golden feathers. His dark clothing turned a silky white and his eyes, no longer red, are their normal sparkling amber. 'I'm not afraid any more!' "HERE I COME!"

Taking off in to the air he flew straight towards the center of the Fiends with the sword in front of him. The dragon heads were screaming as the light from his body began to burn them as he approached. The sword knew right where to strike, and strike it did. The blade went through the throbbing flesh, spreading its light power through the thick blue veins while slowly poisoning the body. Feliciano gripped the hilt with both hands, trying to slice it down but did not have the physical strength to do it. He felt a warm presence behind him and when he turned around he saw that it was Ludwig. "Ludwig!" The demon's hands joined his around the hilt and with Ludwig's strength they were able to dually cut straight down, opening up the flesh in a large fissure of blood and gas.

The flesh swelled with the white light while the dragon heads screamed in agony as the last of their power left them. The flesh melted away, starting with the heads, then necks and soon to follow through to the body. The Fiends faded away in an array of bright lights, like a bad nightmare rushed away from the morning sun. It was finally over. The Fiends were gone from this world and all world. However, nothing was at it seemed. Along with the destruction of the Fiends so came the end of the Five Accursed Nations and their spirits. Their spirits turned back into their flesh and bones but the life was taken from them. Feliciano only noticed this when Ludwig's form was now a heavy weight upon his back.

"Ludwig?" He turned around to see the body of his lover had returned but the breath was still. "L-Ludwig?" The body fell to the floor to join the others in quiet carnage. Feliciano's eyes widened when he looked at the dead forms of his friends, even Antonio, who's body was solid now like the others. "W-wait…this…this isn't…this isn't supposed to happen!" With the defeat of the Fiends his friends had died with them. "But how…how did this happen? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

' **What a terrible way to end such a noble fight!'**

Feliciano recognized that voice as belonging to the Dark One. "YOU!" He looked all around. "SHOW YOURSELF! IS THIS YOUR DOING?"

' **Everything happens for a reason. These demons were still MY CREATION. I gave them life!** ' The Dark One appeared before him in the center of the carnage as a solid black form of a person. ' **Now that the Fiends are gone I no longer need them. They're in my way. Little pests! But now you are free to live your life in the Light World. You are free of your demon life!'** Feliciano glared at him. ' **Such a terrible look for one so fair and gentle.'**

Feliciano stood up, still keeping his gaze and glare on the dark form.

' **Come now, foolish boy. Don't do anything stupid!'**

"You're nothing but a bad dream, and it is YOU who are not longer NEEDED in this world!" Feliciano held his hands out and let his light power conjure from the jewel in his chest. The Dark One took a step back. "You won't get away with this!" Ropes of light shot out and gripped the black limbs and neck of the Dark One. The entity was trapped, unable to move or break away no matter how hard it struggled. "You will give life back to my friends! You will bring them back but they will no longer bear the sufferings of their human lives! They will be regular demons!"

' **NEVER!** ' The Dark One growled.

"Give them life and I will let you go!"

' **You? You would let me go?** '

"I am Feliciano the Merciful, am I not? What other choice do you have?" From behind the Dark One he saw Arthur, Kiku and Francis emerge. Arthur's staff was glowing and the blonde gave him a nod. Feliciano remembered that they had a plan of their own. Arthur had a reason for letting everything happen as it did. He turned his attention back to the Dark One. "You aren't even strong enough to fight me! I can have the whole of the Light World reign down upon the darkness and destroy it for good!"

' **Then your friends will never live**!'

"Neither will you! Now, bring them back to life! DO IT!" He sent another wave of light through the ropes, bringing the Dark One down to its knees. "Do you want to end your existence after so many centuries?" Feliciano started to zap the energy from the Dark One. "I can render you completely helpless too."

' **Alright! I'll do it…but you swear to…let me go?** '

Feliciano gave a smile. "I always strive to do the right thing. I don't ever want to see death again. Ever."

The Dark One did as it was told. Using the same power from within, it breathed new life into that of the demons. Feliciano had done his part, so now it was up to Arthur to finish it. Feliciano understood Arthur's plan, and he liked it. As his friends were slowly coming to with new life, Feliciano let the ropes of light leave the Dark One's body.

The Dark One started to laugh. ' **You fool! This is all just a game to me! Let your demons have new life! I will return many thousands of years right now to see how far you've fallen! What a small price to pay for freedom!'**

Feliciano smirked. "You're not going anywhere!"

Arthur shouted a single word of magic that made the orb in his staff glow bright. The Dark One spun around and roared at the streams of light coming towards it. Arthur held his staff outwards and began a vacuum wave of light that was slowly pulling the Dark One towards him.  **'NO!'**  The Dark One tried to fight the force but it was weak from Feliciano's previous draining of its powers. **'YOU TRICKED ME YOU ROTTEN-'** but the Dark One said no more as it was sucked inside the orb of Arthur's staff.

"Dude…what happened?" Alfred was the first to ask as he sat up, holding his head. "Feel like I was just hit by a bus!"

"A truck's more like it with that ugly face." Said Gilbert.

"I think I broke something important." Sadiq groaned out.

"Nah, you're just old." Ivan teased.

Feliciano was pleased that his friends were alive but the one he cared the most about was his demon mate, who hadn't woke up yet. Unable to help himself, Feliciano planted a huge wet kiss on Ludwig's cheek, which was all the demon needed to open up one blue eye.

"Feli…" Ludwig whispered his name.

Feliciano's eyes filled with tears and he threw himself onto Ludwig, holding his lover tight and raining kisses upon his face. Ludwig's tail and wings twitched in annoyance.

"So, did we do it?" Gilbert asked, standing up to watch as Arthur came over to them.

"We did." Arthur gave a tired smile. "The Fiends are gone and the Dark One is trapped within my staff. I will learn how to harbor and use its powers."

"Just don't go evil on us!" Alfred laughed and slapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We'd have to kill you!"

"Whoa…Gilbert!" Sadiq gasped and pointed to him. "Your eyes!"

"What about them?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan grinned. "They're back! Your eyes are back!"

Gilbert brought his hands up to feel that he did indeed have real eyes again and his body was no longer covered in stitches. "Look at the rest of you!"

Alfred's bleeding bullet wounds were gone. "Dude! I don't look like swiss cheese anymore!"

Sadiq's gaping hole had gone and replaced his stomach with a proud eight pack. "Ha!" He showed the others his belly. "What old man has THESE babies? You can all be jealous now."

Ivan reached behind him to feel that the scales on his back were no longer there and only soft flesh remained. "Smooth as silk." He said smugly. "But what about Ludwig?"

Everyone turned to look at the couple on the floor. Ludwig was now sitting up with Feliciano clinging fully to him, with both legs and arms encircled tight. "I know a way to find out!" Feliciano said and used his wings to shield the view of the others. Ludwig stared at him for a moment and then gasped as Feliciano's hand reached into his pants and gripped his cock. It no longer had a burning temperature to it. "Yup! No more charred bones for you, Mr. Ludwig!"

"Everything has returned to normal then." Said Francis. "It's all over."

"Wait," started Kiku. "What happened to Antonio?"

"Over here!" Antonio called over to them. He was standing in his solid angel form. "Guess I got a second chance at life too."

"TONY!" Feliciano squealed in delight.

"But I'm not the only one!" Antonio smiled and stepped to the side to reveal Matthew, who was free of chains and also held a solid form with a small set of black demon wings and stubby horns.

Alfred gasped. Matthew shrunk away a bit and smiled at his brother. "Hi big brother." He said sweetly and in a soft tone. Alfred couldn't resist bringing his baby brother into a bear hug and swinging him around, laughing joyfully as they were finally reunited.

"What about- OOF!" Ivan started to speak but was cut short as the barreling solid form of Viper knocked him over in his race to Ludwig.

The beast threw himself at Ludwig to start furiously licking his face. "Viper! You're back!"

"I guess everyone got a second chance!" Gilbert said proudly and took out his sunglasses. "I don't need this any more, but after this awesome battle, I gotta look cool!" He put them on and struck an Elvis pose.

"We're not out of the dark yet." Stated Sadiq. "How the hell do we get out of here?" In answer to his question the ceiling above them opened up and warm light flooded in. They all had to squint and look up to see the small form of a demon.

With Alfred's keen eyesight he saw who it was. "It's Seere!"

Arthur gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I wasn't sure I had enough energy to carry us out of here! In to the light we go!"

Feliciano stood beside Ludwig and watched as the others stepped in to the light that carried them up and out of the cavern. He turned and looked at Ludwig as he returned to his demon form. "Are you proud of me, Ludwig?"

Ludwig smiled down at him. "I couldn't be more proud of you than I am today, Feli. You did it."

"With a little help from my friends. And Grandpa Rome."

"We have much to thank you for, Feli. You gave us another chance at life and healed us of our constant suffering. That is more than anyone could have ever done for us." Viper's barking was telling them to go into the light with him.

"So what happens now?" Feliciano asked, taking Ludwig's hand and pulling him towards the beam of magic.

"We go back to our world and rule there, as we originally planned. Only this time, we will do it as one and rebuild the world." He smiled softly at Feli's large grin. "The new world, our Utopia, will be built in our image and not that of the Dark One's."

With Viper by their side, the three stepped in to the light and exited the cavern with the others.

Seere thanked them for their help, promising to remain allies as he now had full control of his realm. He promised to help his demon subjects grow and strive to once again be a powerful nation no longer living in fear. To thank them further he opened up the portal that would send them back to their world. They weren't sure where they would end up but the portal dropped them off in America, landing on some large mountainous structure overlooking New York where Alfred's castle stood.

Alfred burst out into song, "God bless America, my home sweet hoooooooome!" Everyone had to cover their ears.

"Where do we even start?" Gilbert asked. "Now that everything is over, what do we do?"

"Go home, of course!" Sadiq gave a thumbs up. "We've all got some resting and ruling to do!"

"Don't go yet!" Alfred whined. "Come to my castle and hang out for a bit! We deserve to par-TAY after what we've been through!"

Ivan clapped his hands happily. "I agree! Let's celebrate victory and new life by getting our grooves on!" He wiggled his backside and Gilbert slapped a hand to his face laughed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Gilbert teased him and Ivan pouted.

"I demand a bed." Arthur commanded. "I'm fucking tired and worn out!" He snapped his fingers and Francis lifted him bridal style.

"I should get back to the spirit world now." Kiku said softly. "My job here is done."

"NO!" Feliciano whined. "You have to stay and hang out with us! You can't just leave! No one is leaving!"

Another voice joined them. "On the contrary." Everyone looked behind them to see that Roderich had appeared with a large golden door. "It's someone's time to come back home."

"Me?" Feliciano asked. "But I don't want to be an angel. I want to stay here and be a demon with my friends and my lover!"

"Not you." Roderich said and all eyes fell on Antonio.

"Me?" Antonio pointed to himself, looking shocked. "I'm…allowed to return to the Light World?"

Roderich nodded. "You got a second chance. Besides, we can't let the Dark World outshine us now can we? If they gave you a second chance, then the Light World welcomes you back. You no longer have any…unfinished business here. So come home. It's time for you to rest."

Feliciano broke away from Ludwig's arms and flung himself against Antonio. "No, you can't go! Please Tony! Please stay here with me!" He cried into the angel's chest.

Antonio chuckled and hugged him back. "Roderich is right, I'm not longer needed here. The evil has gone from these worlds. Lovino is finally resting peacefully within you and now that you have Ludwig, you no longer need my protection. Come on now, no more tears." He lifted Feliciano's face to look at him. "I hate to see you cry."

"But…but you've always been here for me!"

"And now you have Ludwig." Antonio smiled at the other demon. "He'll take care and keep watch over you." He gave Feliciano a kiss on his forehead. "My little Feli. I love you and I always have and always will."

Ludwig spoke next. "Will you come back to visit?"

Antonio looked at Roderich who answered, "Only every hundred years, and only for a day." Feliciano cried louder.

"Feli, cheer up! Look at all you've accomplished!" Antonio squeezed Feli's cheeks. "You don't need me anymore! You can fend for yourself! And I won't be gone forever! Goodbye is not forever, right?"

Feliciano sniffed, pulled away and wiped his eyes. "But it IS a long time." Ludwig came up behind him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Take care of him for me." Antonio winked at Ludwig and waved to the others. "Thanks for everything, guys! It was wonderful meeting all of you!" He walked over to Roderich. "Watch over my little Spaghetti Face for me!" And with that, Antonio and Roderich entered through the door and it disappeared.

"Tony…" Feliciano whispered his name with tears in his eyes.

"He'll be back before you know it!" Sadiq said with a smile. "A hundred years isn't really THAT long!"

"And he deserves a break." Said Ivan.

Alfred clapped his hands. "Come on now, guys! Chin up! This is a happy ending so let's go party!"

Everyone headed towards Alfred's castle but Feliciano stayed back with Ludwig for a moment.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ludwig asked him.

"I'll miss him. Terribly." Feliciano answered softly. Viper sensed his sorrow and whimpered, nuzzling his large head against him. Feliciano pet the large dog. "But Tony is right. I have you now and this brand new world!" He smiled up at Ludwig. "And it IS a happy ending, just like Alfred said!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I don't normally say this…but…let's go…party."

And party they did.

It didn't take long for the demon and human servants to prepare a party for their masters. There was an array of food from raw meat to cheesecake and barrels of wine or ale. On the old stereo system some cheesy '80's' music was playing. Only Alfred, Gilbert, Ivan and Sadiq were out on the dance floor making fools of themselves. Feliciano was delighted to be resting on Alfred's throne while he shoveled a huge plate of pasta topped with raw meat in his mouth. He would lean his head back and open his mouth wide while Matthew poured in Blood Wine. Francis and Arthur remained at their own private table, which the dark mage insisted they have. Arthur was seated in Francis' lap as the golem fed him forkfuls of cheesecake. Both Ludwig and Kiku were remaining reserved at the table, the kitsune with his vegetable plate and Ludwig with a heaping pile of bleeding meat.

"Duke Gilbert! Duke Gilbert!" The necromancer from before came running inside. "DUKE GILBERT!"

Gilbert had to pause in his dancing. "What is it?"

"I finally resurrected Elvis for you!" The necromancer grinned and called forth a spell that brought ghost Elvis to a stage with a band of demons behind him. The radio of '80's music was shut off.

"Awesome!"

Elvis began to sing, 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You'. "Wise men say, only fools rush in~"

Gilbert immediately looked to Ivan, but standing behind him was Alfred. It was Alfred who nudged his head towards Ivan, giving Gilbert the signal that they could dance. Ivan gave a polite, gentleman's bow to Gilbert and held out his hand. Gilbert eagerly brought them into a slow dance.

**'But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay**

**would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you'**

To return the favor, Gilbert let Ivan switch between himself and Alfred to dance.

Ludwig got up and went over to Feliciano who had seductively beckoned him over with a curled finger. With the chair beside Kiku empty, Sadiq came and took the seat.

"Care to dance?" Sadiq asked him.

Kiku gave him a serious look. "I have something to tell you. I've been keeping it from you for a very long time… but now that everything is over I feel I should tell you."

Sadiq gave a small smile. "That Heracles doesn't want to come back, right?"

Kiku's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I just figured. He's a stubborn asshole who would have come back to torture me if he REALLY cared. I know he's happy where he is and that's good enough for me. Thanks for all your help anyway." He winked. "Now, about that dance?"

Kiku just blushed and looked away.

**'Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**some things are meant to be**

**take my hand, take my whole life too**

**for I can't help falling in love with you'**

"Come on, Arthur! Dance with me!" Francis tried to pull Arthur up from his seat.

"Knock it off, Francis! You know I can't dance."

"Don't be foolish! Look! Even Ludwig and Kiku are dancing! You want them to show you up?" Francis grinned. "And don't you want to show off that you have the most HANDSOME and most GORGEOUS male here?"

Arthur smirked and took Francis' hand. "Fair enough. Play into my ego to get me to do what you want. Weasel." He suddenly let out a laugh. "Oh, now that's just wrong! Look at Sadiq with both Matthew and Kiku!"

Francis chuckled. "Matthew needed a dance partner too and Sadiq never leaves anyone out." He led Arthur onto the dance floor.

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig snuck away from the party to stand outside on the balcony overlooking old New York. Ludwig held his lover in his arms while Feliciano rest his back against the strong (no longer burning!) chest. "We have a lot of changes to make, Ludwig."

"Like what?"

"Like…the sky. We will return the sun to the daytime sky and the stars to the evening. We will rule this world but…it will not be in a dark image. We've had too much of darkness."

Ludwig looked up at the dark sky. "That's a lot of work but I think we can manage it. And now that you have the spirit of ancient Rome within you there is much you can do that you couldn't before."

"Veh~ Grandpa Rome is no longer with me."

"What?" Feliciano smiled up at him with his usual dumb expression. "You mean…?"

"Mmhm! Grandpa Rome's soul is free. I felt him leave me while we were still in Seere's realm."

Ludwig frowned. "So you're a whiny, crying coward again?"

"Yuuuup!" He then pouted. "Are you sad about this?"

"No." Ludwig smiled. "I fell in love with you when you were a coward and nothing will change now. Just…try to MAKE yourself be more brave?"

"DEAL!" He jumped up and planted a deep kiss on Ludwig's lips.

"Everything will be different now remember." Ludwig said, wrapping his arms around his little lover. "Are you prepared for our new world?"

Feliciano smiled and rest his cheek against Ludwig's chest. "I just went through a horror movie and a video game battle…I think I can handle whatever we face from here on out. So long as you are with me?" He looked up at Ludwig with the sweetest expression he could muster. "I love you so much, Ludwig. I did all of this for you, so that we can have these moments together for all eternity." Ludwig smiled. "Until I grow bored of you!" He teased.

"You're not allowed to grow bored of me. I won't permit it. In the short time we have known each other you've brought out a side of me that I thought was forever gone. I never realized how much I missed it until I realized I had it again. Thank you for everything, Feli. I am truly grateful to have you with me."

Feliciano cuddled him. "I never want this moment to e – " Their private moment was suddenly disturbed by the blaring sound of Eminem's song 'Berzerk' shaking the walls. "I guess the party is back to normal!"

"Let it go on without us." Ludwig said and pulled Feliciano into a passionate kiss.

This was their world now; their Utopia. After everything that has happened the future looked a whole lot brighter for the sun always rose to shed light in the darkness.

**The End**

**End Chapter 29- (TO BE CONTINUED IN THE EPILOGUE! COMING SOON!)**

*****After the epilogue, this will be my last Hetalia multi-chapter fanfiction. I'll be moving on to simple one-shot here and there but mainly focusing on my own writing!*****

 


	30. 100 Years Later

*****Okay folks, here it is! The epilogue! This is light and fluffy, a big change from the rest of the story. I thought I would leave this story with something happy. ^_^ Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work! She's been great throughout this whole story!**

*****Warnings: Language, humor, mild yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**100 Years Later** _

Much had changed in the recent century after the defeat of the Fiends. Society had rebuilt itself under the new laws of the Five Accursed Nations whom were no longer called 'dukes'. Cities all over the world were raised and still growing with mankind working together side-by-side. Demonkind still ruled supreme over humans, but under the care and rule of Feliciano the Merciful mortals were protected. Most remained separate, demons on one side of the city and humans on the other, but it was not always the case. Demons and humans were starting to mate, bringing forth a new race of half-breeds. There was still hatred and free of opposite sides but that was something the world would never, ever be free of. All one could do was  _manage_  it, which is what Feliciano worked so very hard to do. Perhaps true peace would never be achieved but society can work to keep things from getting worse.

Some things had come back to the humans while the demons were only learning. Cell phones, movies, music, cars and even airplanes were slowly being reintroduced into the new world. They still had many more decades to go before the humans could ever have the leisure of their post-mortal world. Zombie Steven Spielberg had made the new worlds first movie while singers like Zombie Jimmy Hendrix and Phantom John Lennon reproduced their music. Those were only a few to be named. Most celebrities perished in the first uprising but were steadily coming back, only by order of a 'supreme' demon with the power of a necromancer. The world now was better than it had ever been.

Living in Rome, Italy, Feliciano had granted himself a massive Roman villa with vast vineyards full of Blood Grapes. Unable to help himself, Feliciano also had numerous statues made of him in some heroic poses to decorate his abnormally large garden. Second only to the Blood Grapes was his rich wheat fields that stretched for miles. In his country and kingdom, all of his people, demon and human, had access to wheat of which was free. Feliciano never charged for the bundles he ordered his demon soldiers to deliver to each household, rich or poor. He did his best to keep his people wealthy, healthy and happy. Sometimes it was not always easy but with his mate at his side, Feliciano was fearless.

Although one of the five Supreme Demons, Feliciano was by far the most popular and well loved. Almost all of his people adored him. Never in his life as a human would he think so many people would be cheering his name just for simply walking down the city street. While he had a few titles, like Feliciano the Merciful and Feliciano the Great, he was most often referred to as 'Emperor'. Feliciano had dubbed that his official title when addressed by his people, just like the Ancient Romans. He didn't want to call himself 'Caesar' because it always made him think of Caesar salad. Emperor Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt of the thriving 'empire' of Rome. And to think, in his senior class yearbook superlatives he was voted 'Most Likely To End Up On His Face'. Who's laughing now?

He wasn't the only one who went all out with his empire. Although he and Ludwig were married (Their ceremony having been over fifty years ago) they still ruled and lived in separate kingdoms. They would alternate taking turns sleeping in one another's beds. Ludwig ruled alongside Gilbert and both went by the title of 'lord' with their kingdom still standing in Germany. Unlike Feliciano, Gilbert had one large statue of himself in the main center of Berlin where it was a law to offer praise and goods in respect. Ludwig had no say in the matter, nor did he require a statue of himself. They specialized in engineering ever since Ludwig had been fascinated by the vacuum cleaner. Their top engineering skills, wealth and trained workers were what helped to build his villa. As a married couple they were still very close and showed no signs of ever growing tired of one another, which was not to be said about the others.

Alfred had given up on Ivan after he claimed himself 'President of the United States of America'. He said he was just too busy being the boss and the hero that he did not have time for drama, love and relationships. So now Ivan and Gilbert were a solid item, for the time being. Alfred was keeping America almost the way it was when Feliciano lived there as a human. He brought back fast food places and convenient stores. The best, and probably worst of America's resurrections was Las Vegas, which Feliciano had hoped would just flutter away. Now humans and demons would be addicted to pleasure and gambling. But Alfred's new America was rising rapidly, just as it did a hundred years ago. As for Matthew, Alfred gave him the rights to own the chunk of land that was once Canada. Matthew has yet to fully develop the country yet.

Ivan referred to himself as Tsar Ivan and ruled over Russia. His kingdom, though always snowy, was creating some of the best demon and human warriors the world has ever seen. While he had a strong army, Ivan kept his people simple and comfortable. He was never one for too much grander. His people were not suffering in the slightest. His dwelling was a medieval stone castle only he had changed the stones to white. Now that he was out of the darkness and into the light he wanted to keep with the white theme.

Sadiq took the title of Sultan, something he had always wanted and brought back the might and power of the Ottoman Empire. His empire, like Alfred's, was able to grow quickly in both wealth and fame. Sadiq's home was known for its lavish lifestyle of beauty and fun. He owned thousands of rich and well-kept brothels along with spas and tourist getaways. His empire specialized in not only tourist attractions but also the shipment and trades of spices and goods. His lands were some of the most fertile in the world. And, he brought back coffee. Also, he had long since moved away from pining for Heracles and had grown to adore Kiku, who was now spending most of his time living with the Sultan.

Arthur and Francis had their own little dwelling in England for a few decades but it didn't last long. They were still lovers, of course. However, Francis had decided that he wanted and deserved his own dwelling in France. Since he was not a demon he was unable to claim a 'kingdom'. However, he settled for Lord Francis and had full control over New Paris. Arthur had all of the island and more to himself and claimed it as one single country, England. He had done away with what was once Scotland and Ireland.

The new world still had a very long way to go.

Today marked the arrival of Antonio after a hundred years and the entire group was preparing for his visit. All had met at Sadiq's home to host the welcome back party. Ludwig had refused to let a party get wild in his castle. No one wanted to go to Ivan's house so that just left Alfred and Sadiq. Sadiq's place was chosen due to his tasteful party planning, not to mention the atmosphere of luxury. Currently they were all lounging and prepping themselves in the spa area of the palace.

"I can't wait to see Antonio again!" Feliciano squealed from the marble hot tub with a towel wrapped around his head. "I've missed him a lot!"

"They really shouldn't keep him away for so long." Answered Francis who was getting the full treatment with fingernails and toes pampered, lounging in a fluffy white robe with his hair draped in highlight foils. "It seems silly to me. Sweetling," he said to the demon serving girl. "Be a dear and get me another hot towel for my face?"

"Put it over your mouth instead." Teased Arthur, reading a spell book while his hair was carefully trimmed.

Kiku was meditating under the spa room's waterfall but peeked an eye opened. "Let's not forget that he is also bringing a treaty paper."

Ludwig raised his hand from his spot in the hot tub with Feliciano. "I will be taking care of that matter during the party."

Feliciano whined. "Awwww, come on, Ludwig!" He pouted. "Don't you want to party with the rest of us?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "You know I am not one for parties."

Both Ivan and Gilbert were getting an intense massage. Gilbert said, "I plan to party from sun up to sun down."

Ivan smiled in bliss. "I'm just going to lay here forever."

"No one is allowed to crash at my palace." Sadiq said from his own private hot tub where was joined with three demon women all catering to him. "Unless you're drunk then I'll put you in the stables with the monster horses."

"I expect to eat myself stupid tonight." Alfred said while getting his claws buffed. "Hope you made extra for me?"

Sadiq rolled his eyes. "I always hire an extra chef just for your black hole of a stomach." He answered Alfred. "Is Matthew coming?"

"He should be able to make it. If not, I'll force him to come."

While the others were talking to one another, Ludwig moved over to Feliciano to whisper, "Let's go to the sauna."

"Veh~." Inside the sauna Feliciano cuddled up to Ludwig on the highest bench with just the towels between them. He rests his back against Ludwig's strong chest. "We have to do this stuff more often."

"You know how busy I am recently." Ludwig reminded him. Feliciano bent his head back to pout up at him. "Oh now, stop that. We have an eternity for moments like this."

"Yeah but I still want us to be together more often. I beat the Fiends so we could live peacefully like this in our new world! Not for you to busy yourself all the time! Workaholic."

Ludwig snorted. "There is nothing wrong with having responsibilities and a good work ethic. My economy right now is one of the best in the new world."

Feliciano gave him a raspberry. "But my people are happier!"

"They're always drunk and sleeping. Of course they're happy."

Feliciano giggled. "Your people are always angry."

"They are not. They're practical."

Feliciano rolled around so that he could wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Can I come stay at your place tonight after the party?"

Ludwig thought about it. "I don't see why not. I am hosting the next world meeting tomorrow evening anyway, so instead of waiting on your lateness I can already have you there."

Feliciano brought him into a deep kiss. "These last hundred years have been wonderful. I still can't believe that this is my life. I'm an Emperor! I rule over a mighty empire!"

"Yes, a big change from what you once were. Although you are still a coward." Ludwig smiled.

"Not so much anymore!" He whined.

"Then how do you explain your reaction to Bone's offspring?" Bones had mated with a mutated Bull Mastiff female some years ago and produced a new species of demonic dog.

Feliciano snorted. "That puppy was bigger than bones when it was born and now it's the size of an elephant! Everyone screamed and ran away when you walked that monstrous beast down the city street!"

"He's a big sweetie."

"He is." Feliciano agreed. "But you can't blame someone for running away from a large inside-out dog the size of an elephant happily running towards them! He could swallow us whole!"

"You ran screaming from the hall!"

"It grew gigantic in only a few days!"

It was Ludwig's turn to kiss him. "I still wish you were a little braver and I'm sure that will come in time. I still love you no matter how you are."

Feliciano grinned and attacked him with steamy kisses.

By sundown everyone was dressed in their party gear while waiting eagerly for Antonio's arrival. Alfred and Matthew had offered to go and bring him here since the door to the Light World would only appear at a certain spot. Feliciano was bouncing up and down in anticipation, not even caring about the smell of food and wine that filled the feasting hall. The only other invited guests were some appointed country officials, demons only, and many harem girls to serve. The Musical Guests featured Phantom Barry Manilow, Zombie Eminem, Zombie Elvis and the Phantom Beach Boys. Neither Phantom Billy Joel nor John Lennon could make it. Zombie Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra had made it.

One of the guards announced that Antonio had arrived. The doors opened and in walked Antonio followed by Matthew and Alfred. Feliciano could barely contain himself and grinned madly as Antonio walked up to him and the others. Antonio gave a polite bow before hurrying towards Feliciano with his arms open. Feliciano squealed and jumped into his embrace, holding him tight.

"Tony! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Feli! It really has been forever! You haven't changed one bit!" They pulled apart. "I've been waiting to see you and the others for so long!" He greeted the others with smiles and handshakes, making quick small talk until Sadiq announced that it was time to eat.

Antonio is the guest of honor and was able to sit at the head of the table. The harem girls brought out various dishes of different ethnic style demon-friendly food for each of them. The Blood Wine was poured a plenty, their cups never empty or dry. The food as well was never ending. Feliciano turned to Antonio with a cheek full of pasta.

"So what have you been doing in the Light World?"

"Getting things back together from my old life. It's really been quite boring. I miss this life often."

Ludwig cut his raw meat. "Is there not a way for you to remain here?"

Antonio drank some wine. "If I completely give up my ability to be an angel."

"Then why don't you become one of us?" Ludwig offered. "I'm sure Feliciano would like to have you around more."

Feliciano nodded with a mouth full of pasta.

"I don't know if I'm ready to make that decision yet. Don't think the idea hasn't crossed my mind, though. A hundred years is a short time for beings such as us. I would give my decision another hundred years or so, maybe fifty, before I make an actual choice."

Feliciano swallowed. "We could use your skills here, you know."

"Ah, but you don't really need me here, Feli. You have Light powers as well, being half angel. You take care of everything already."

He blushed. "Yeah but…I would always like more help. More advise."

Ludwig frowned. "I offer you advice all the time."

"Yeah, but it's not Antonio's advice." He teased and took a sip of wine. "I need Light World advice." Ludwig just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Gilbert came up to Antonio, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "Hey buddy, wanna come dance with us? Me and Francis are gettin' this party started!"

Antonio downed the rest of his wine. "Yeah! Let's go cut a rug!"

"No one says that anymore." Feliciano pointed out with amusement. While Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were making fools of themselves on the dance floor, Feliciano reached his hand out to entwine his fingers with Ludwig's. "I do appreciate your advice, Wiggy."

"I know you do. I wasn't mad."

"I'm glad." He looked around. "Everyone's having so much fun. We should do gatherings like this more often. I offer my home for the next party!"

"It is almost the holiday season." Ludwig pointed out. "You could hold the next holiday party if you'd like?"

Feliciano giggled. "I always host the Christmas party, silly!" Feliciano had insisted they bring back Christmas but focused only on the giving aspect and holiday decoration portion of it. It was no longer a religious holiday for most. "I mean before the holiday! We need to have more parties and not just world meetings!"

"World meetings are very important to the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Save your breath." He chuckled at Ludwig's hard stare. "I know how important it is to you and the world." He gasped. "Our song is on!"

"Our song? We don't have one."

"We do now!" Feliciano got up and took Ludwig's hand, pulling him up from the chair.

"I'd really rather not."

"Come on, Ludwig! Please?"

Ludwig sat back down. "Perhaps a little later."

Feliciano huffed. "Fine then!" He put his hands on his hips. "I'll just go dance with someone else!" He stormed off.

Ludwig watched him as the smaller demon asked Ivan to dance, who politely declined. Alfred was busy making a fool of himself with the other three. Arthur just flat-out refused and both Kiku and Matthew were too embarrassed. Only Sadiq was left, and although naked demon women surrounded him he gladly brought Feliciano out onto the dance floor to dance to 'Sway'. Ludwig frowned, stopping in mid-chew as he watched them. They were awfully close to one another. His eyes met Feliciano's amber ones that quickly turned red. He knew what Feliciano was doing. The little imp of a demon was tempting him by letting himself get close to Sadiq. Ludwig got up from the table, dropped his fork, walked out onto the dance floor and pulled Feliciano away. He knew Sadiq's palace well enough to know that the way they took would lead to halls. When they were alone he pressed his smaller lover against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"Not even cute." Ludwig whispered harshly when they pulled away.

Feliciano smiled coyly. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm always jealous. It's the power of our bond as mates. Seeing you with another male angers me."

"Then maybe I need to be reminded what a real male is like. After all, it's been a while since we've last mated." He let his demon tongue slip out to lick behind Ludwig's ear. "So will you come home with me tonight?"

Ludwig purred deeply with his tail wagging in slow sways. "You're a rotten little minx, but I will take you up on your offer. However, you will be coming to my home, my territory."

Feliciano licked his lover's lips. "I like when you command me. We don't have to go back to the party right away."

"Good, because I'd rather be here with you than in there."

/

"Alfred, would you care to dance?" Ivan asked him.

"Nah man, I'm beat." He was flopped in a chair. "I did too much dancing."

Ivan chuckled. "You're getting old fast for a young demon!"

"Pfft. As if you can even dance! You have two left feet. Besides, you belong to Gilbert now."

"He wouldn't mind."

"I know he wouldn't but best not to stir the pot." He gave Ivan a soft smile. "I'm glad things worked out between the three of us. I feel like I've wasted so much time hating Gilbert and being jealous of him and now I'm finding that it was all pointless. Most of it was still your fault, though."

Ivan nodded. "I understand. But in the end we are immortal demons. What else do we have to do?"

"Jerk." Alfred smirked. "We still have an eternity to see what happens."

"We do." Ivan winked at him and then went up to Gilbert who was already swaying a bit on his feet from too much drink. "Gilbert? Would you care to dance?"

Gilbert hiccupped and threw his arms over Francis and Antonio's shoulders. "Nah, not right now, Ivan. I'm havin' a good ol' time with these buddies here!"

Antonio laughed and clinked his glass with Gilbert's. "I would dance with you, but I'm a little drunk-" he hiccupped. "A little."

"I would LOVE to dance." A very drunk Francis blew a kiss at him.

Ivan frowned. "Ah, no thanks. I'll just go and…sit over here."

Over at the head table, Sadiq and Kiku were sharing in a meal of fish, veggies and rice. Sadiq would eat anything that Kiku wanted. While he still held feeling for Heracles, his adoration for Kiku helped to ease the hurt and abandonment of his old lover. They couldn't have a full relationship due to the differences in realms yet they often found time to be with one another. Kiku never cared about the constant stream of demon women around him yet would politely demand their dismissal from the Sultan when they were ready to be together. Sadiq had been much happier in the last hundred years than he had ever been.

Arthur sat alone in the far corner by the dessert table eating one too many helpings of mini cheesecakes. Ivan came over to join him.

"Would you like some low-fat crackers with your cheesecake?" Ivan teased.

"Oh please, you've packed on a few pounds in the last fifty years!"

Ivan pouted. "I'm pleasantly plump!"

"What do you want?"

"No one wants to dance-"

"I don't want to."

"I wasn't asking you to dance. If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I thought you looked as if you needed company. You're all alone over here and so I am." He smiled politely. "I doubt Gilbert and Francis will make it to the World Meeting tomorrow."

Arthur huffed. "He's a stupid drunk sometimes. I could just hit him." He glared at Francis. "Don't ask me why I love him. He's damn lucky that I do. Pompous clay-made bastard." That made Ivan laugh.

"It's been a peaceful one hundred years." Ivan said as he took a mini cheesecake.

"A hundred years ago this day Feliciano defeated the Fiends."

Ivan took another cheesecake. "It is he whom we have to thank for all that we have now. Tomorrow at the meeting, let's have a toast to him."

"Sure, why not. We'll let the others know."

By the end of the evening a golden door had appeared to fetch Antonio back to the Light World. Still a little drunk, Antonio shared a tearful goodbye with Feliciano. "These are tears of joy, not sadness."

"I know." Feliciano sniffled. "A hundred years will seem so long after this!"

Antonio pulled away and wiped his eyes. "It'll get better as the centuries carry on. Thanks for having me everyone!" He bid them each a good-bye. "See you in another hundred years!" The door opened and Antonio stepped into the glowing white light. Once they closed the door disappeared.

Feliciano wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess that's…good-bye Tony."

"Just for now." Ludwig assured him tenderly. Feliciano smiled up at him.

/

At the World Meeting:

"Listen up, everyone!" Alfred said loudly from his spot at the head of the table. He had politely bullied Feliciano from taking it. "Time to start the World Meeting of Demon Nations and Kingdoms!"

Arthur sat up and raised his hand quickly. "Before you go off on your useless ranting," he hissed "We have a special announcement to make!"

"You're pregnant?" Gilbert asked lazily from his place at the table holding a cold pack with bird prints on his head. He was terribly hung-over.

"No, you idiot! We were going to make a toast to Feliciano."

Feliciano looked up from doodling on his papers. "Hm? Me?"

"Yes!" Ivan clapped his hands. "Yesterday was one hundred years since you defeated the Fiends. And since we have all this in our lives because of you we thought to make a toast in your honor!"

"We have nothing to drink though?" Francis pointed out.

Ludwig motioned to their plastic cups of water. "Everyone can grab their water cups."

"Tacky, but practical." Sadiq said and took his, standing up and motioning for the others to do so. "To the coward who saved us all! You were braver than you knew on that day."

Feliciano blushed in embarrassment as everyone said his name and took a drink. "Thanks you guys! I really, really appreciate it. It's a bit embarrassing though."

"Oh don't be so modest!" Alfred laughed. "We all have something to show for your triumph!"

"Wait," said Ludwig. "I propose another toast to Antonio, for all his help in guiding our Feli." Ludwig smiled at Feliciano and took a sip. Feliciano felt giddy and giggled, taking a sip as well.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I helped out a lot too, you know. A toast to me?" A series of 'hooray' were what he received. "Screw all of you!" He hissed. "Let's get this meeting over with!"

"Okay! Onto our first thingy!" Alfred held up a chart. "My reports show that MY Kingdom of the United States is growing faster than the rest of yours! Therefore, I declare we name ME the World Power!"

"Fuck you!" Gilbert flipped him the bird. "The Kingdom of Awesome Germany is just as good, no, BETTER than your shitty America! We should be the World Power!"

Ivan laughed. "I have more land the rest of you and my people are trained to fight. If I am the World Power then you don't have to fear me invading anyone." He said shyly, looking like a child who was teasing but secretly meant it.

"Um, hello?" Sadiq spoke out with sarcasm. "Ottoman Empire here? Fertile lands? Vast armies? Everything that is tasteful is in my empire, so I should be the World Power and Kiku agrees with me."

Kiku nearly spit out his water. "I do?"

"No! Kiku agrees with me, right Kiku?" Said Alfred.

"Um…I don't…really like to get involved with such things!" Kiku said anxiously. "Please don't ask me."

Francis flipped his hair. "Obviously it should be me who is the World Power! You all may be big and gawdy but I am a beautiful place full of luxurious goods and-"

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" Arthur threw the empty cup at him. "I have half the mind to take back the land of France I gave you!"

Francis gasped. "How dare you say something like that! You're just jealous that my country and kingdom is flowing with flowering fields and golden roads while yours is still nothing but dampness and green!"

"You take that back!"

"Never!" The two lovers started to brawl openly, which was becoming a common occurrence at the World Meetings. It always ended with them making up, though. Until next time.

"The USA was always awesome and totally cool and will remain that way no matter what you guys say!"

Thus began another heated argument amongst the demon nations. Feliciano snuck away and slunked over to Ludwig, who had a vein bulging at the corner of his head. Feliciano knew he was going to blow so he took cover under the table with an 'eep'.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ludwig shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "THERE IS NO USE ARGUING OVER THIS! WE ALL HAVE EGOS THE SIZE OF THE EARTH BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO RANT AND RAVE LIKE SCHOOLYARD CHILDREN! FROM NOW ON WE WILL ALL BE CONSIDERED WORLD POWERS AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE IT CAN TAKE THEIR EGO AND SHOVE IT!" Everyone fell silent when he sat back down. "We have more pressing matters to discuss. I suggest we take this meeting into the parlor for some drinks. I think I need one. All of you are giving me a headache!"

The others agreed and everyone shuffled out, with Ludwig and Feliciano being last. Feliciano stopped him at the door and squeezed his arm in a hug. "I love you, Ludwig. I never get tired of saying that." He smiled up at his demon mate.

"I know. I love you too." Ludwig said back. "We do have you, an unlikely hero, to thank for all that we have. Don't ever think that I or the others are ungrateful."

"Of course not! That little toast before was just right!" He laughed happily. "I loved it! And believe it or not, I'm actually looking forward to these meetings more often now!"

"Ah, yes." Ludwig sighed heavily. "I get the feeling they will never, ever be quiet and peaceful. Some things never change."

"Let's go to the parlor then." He leaned up and kissed him. "I'll always be on your side no matter what!" More arguing could be heard from the parlor. "Uh oh."

Ludwig grumbled. "I will crack ALL of their skulls!"

The meeting room was silent and empty except for one person. Matthew just sat there quietly, holding in his lap his recently found pet white bear. "No one asked me if I wanted to be a World Power."

"Who are you?" The bear asked him.

"I'm Canada."

**The End.**

*** **A special thanks goes out to all of you, the readers, for helping to make this fic so much fun to work with! Since this is my last multichapter Hetalia fanfiction I sort of went all out and did everything that I've wanted to in a fanfic without restraint. I appreciate everyone who has stayed this long to finish it. This may have been the only fic that took me nearly an entire year to write!**

**Its been getting harder and harder to write fanfiction lately, which is why it took me so long to finish this one. I'm moving on to writing my own original stories. I don't want to say I'm completely moving away from fanfiction writing because stranger things have happened. ^_^ The Hetalia fandom is not as strong and as popular as it was four years ago when I started writing for it. So it's time to hang up the Hetalia hat in the fanfiction universe. I will continue to be active in the fandom, rp-ing and posting things on Tumblr and whatnot. But I will be, for the most part, retiring from fanfiction.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading my works since the beginning. And of course, I would like to thank all the readers, new and old. ^_^**

 


End file.
